Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir
by Matteic
Summary: TRADUCTION de Teacherbev. Cette fic a été lue par plus de 20000 personnes. Après avoir été attaqués et enlevés, Harry et Rogue s'échappent. Rogue devient un mentor. Pas de slash. AU débute vers le milieu de la 5e année. COMPLETE !
1. Embuscade

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoirs

Par Teacherbev

Traduit de l'anglais par Matteic.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter à part une intrigue bizarre, plusieurs personnages originaux et le désir de partager mon histoire avec d'autres. Je suis un professeur arrêtée pour raisons médicales, avec quatre enfants, sept petits-enfants, trois chats et un mari, donc il n'y a aucun intérêt à m'attaquer en justice, vous n'aurez rien !

C'est ma première histoire, alors soyez patients avec moi pendant que je m'habitue à écrire.

Note de la traductrice (T/N) : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

Résumé : AU / Milieu de la Cinquième Année. Pas de spoilers pour le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Après avoir été capturés par Voldemort, Rogue et Potter s'échappent pour... Nouvelles relations entre les personnages, nouveaux pouvoirs.

A/N **: Les chapitres un et deux sont deux prologues et les faits seront revus et étendus dans la vraie histoire qui commence au chapitre 3. Suivez l'histoire jusque là, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Embuscade**

Harry Potter ne pensait pas que sa semaine puisse aller plus mal que ce n'était déjà le cas. Après sa retenue avec l'horrible crapaud, Ombrage, il avait dû aller au bureau du Directeur directement après dîner avant de se rendre au bureau de Rogue pour ses cours de soutien en potions. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment ou pourquoi son meilleur ami Ron Weasley pouvait être jaloux de sa vie. Sa vie était _merdique_ !

Génial, le vieux fou l'avait ignoré toute l'année et maintenant il était supposé aller le voir mais personne ne lui avait donné ce foutu mot de passe. Combien de bonbons allait-il devoir nommer avant de tomber sur le bon ? Il sentait sa colère monter en lui comme du feu amplement nourri au charbon, 'Je ne vais pas perdre mon calme, je ne vais pas perdre mon calme. Je peux garder mon calme avec l'oncle Vernon quand il me bat ou m'insulte, je peux sûrement garder mon calme maintenant.' se dit-il.

Heureusement le Préfet en Chef, bon sang, il ne se souvenait même pas de son nom, passa par là et lui murmura " Boîte à Goûter Fuyarde ". Ce fut la dernière preuve dont Harry avait besoin pour se dire que le vieil homme devenait vraiment sénile. Il fit un grimace digne de Rogue en montant l'escalier et frappa de toutes ses forces la porte du bureau du Directeur.

Génial, vraiment génial ! Tout ce que Dumbledore voulait lui dire, c'était que le Ministère allait renouveler les protections de Poudlard pendant les vacances, et qu'il devrait passer Noël chez les Dursley. Harry eut beau protester et supplier le vieil homme, Dumbledore avait été inflexible. A moins que Harry lui dise exactement _pourquoi_ il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa famille, eh bien lui, Harry, partirait par le Poudlard Express avec le reste des étudiants pour trois semaines avec sa famille. Et Harry n'allait certainement pas se mettre encore plus dans l'embarras en disant à Dumbledore ce qui se passait vraiment dans la maison. La communauté sorcière toute entière allait s'esclaffer en apprenant que Harry ne pouvait même pas se protéger d'un moldu obèse qui aimait le battre jusqu'à l'inconscience à la moindre occasion. Ouais, il pouvait être sûr que la Gazette du Sorcier pouvait faire une belle couverture là-dessus. Sa vie était _vraiment_ merdique !

Il dévala l'escalier des cachots pour son cours de soutien en potions avec Rogue. En fait, l'idiot graisseux lui enseignait l'Occlumencie mais personne n'était supposé le savoir. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien appris de Rogue, il arrivait seulement à rendre sa cicatrice atrocement douloureuse et faire revivre à Harry chaque particule de culpabilité pour la mort de ses parents et de Cédric jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Et les flashbacks de sa famille 'aimante' étaient un bonus ! Comme si crier " Videz votre esprit " avant de l'attaquer lui enseignait quoi que ce fût !

Il frappa lourdement à la porte du bureau de Rogue, déjà de mauvaise humeur. Sa vie était vraiment merdique ! Rogue lui cria d'entrer et attaqua immédiatement le garçon sans avertissement. Des images de cimetière commencèrent à surgir dans l'esprit de Harry. 'Ras le bol ! Si tout le monde veut tout savoir sur ma vie, allez-y !' Harry ne pratiquait peut-être pas du tout l'Occlumencie, mais il était un Légilimens naturel et incroyablement fort. Il rassembla tous les souvenirs de sa vie chez les Dursley et les projeta de son esprit dans celui de Rogue. Rogue chancela sous l'assaut de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas et tituba, sonné, quand Harry ouvrit à toute volée la porte de son bureau et se rua dans les couloirs déserts. Il était si furieux qu'il ne vit apparaître Malefoy, Goyle et Crabbe au coin du couloir que bien trop tard. Malefoy envoya des sorts et des maléfices sur Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inconscient, en sang, sur le sol.

Alors que Malefoy s'approchait de Potter, le professeur Rogue arriva en courant au coin, déterminé à rattraper Potter et à lui faire expliquer ce qui venait de se passer et ce que signifiaient tous ces souvenirs. Rogue arriva au niveau de Harry, le fit rouler sur le dos et posa une main sur sa poitrine pour s'assurer qu'il respirait juste alors que Malefoy, avec une étincelle diabolique dans l'œil, lançait un foulard sur la poitrine de Potter. Avec un léger pop, Rogue et Potter disparurent. Une alarme de Magie noire se déclencha dans le bureau du Directeur et le couloir autour des trois Serpentard se scella de lui-même jusqu'à ce que le directeur arrive.

Après avoir entendu toute l'histoire de l'attaque sans provocation d'un autre étudiant et l'enlèvement par Portoloin illégal du même étudiant et d'un professeur sous Veritaserum, les trois garçons furent sommairement envoyés pour une audience au Département du Renforcement de la Loi Magique. Malheureusement, cela ne changea rien au fait que Rogue et Potter étaient toujours absents et que personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils étaient.


	2. Hors de la Poêle à Frire

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Harry Potter à part l'intrigue tordue, quelques personnages originaux, et un désir de partager mon étrange obsession avec d'autres.

T/N : Je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

* * *

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

**Chapitre 2 : Hors de la Poêle à Frire**

Rogue réalisa aussitôt où il était et leva son regard du sale gosse inconscient devant lui vers les yeux rouges, diaboliques de Voldemort en personne.

" Magnifique, Severusss ! Tu as réussssi à me ramener le garççççon de sssous le nez de ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus. Tu sssseras récompenssssé pour ton efficaccccité. " siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. " Mais pourquoi est-il dans ccccccet état ? Je voulais qu'il sssssoit conssssscient de sssssa mort et de mon pouvoir ! "

" J'ai dû empêcher Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle de le tuer dans le couloir. Ils voulaient prendre la gloire pour eux-mêmes, mon Maître ! " Severus Rogue réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour se sortir de la vraie situation. Voldemort ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait sauvé Potter des apprenties brutes et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de l'offrir à Voldemort. Il s'inclina par dessus le corps du sale gosse et pria que le mégalomane le croie.

" Malefoy ! Comment ton filssss peut oser me prendre ma gloire ? Tu devrais le punir cccccette fois. Ou ssssubir ssssa punittttion toi-même ! " Le sifflement de Voldemort était plus grave et encore plus meurtrier que d'habitude. Malefoy blêmit et sortit précipitamment, à reculons, de la pièce, murmurant des excuses envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et des menaces de mort envers son fils. Même Voldemort savait que Crabbe et Goyle ne faisaient que ce que Drago leur disait de faire, qu'ils avaient à peine assez de cervelle à eux deux. " Debout, Sseverusssss ! "

Après avoir réveillé d'un sort le garçon sans défense, Voldemort ordonna à deux Mangemorts de le maintenir debout. Rogue n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué combien le garçon était petit. Il ressemblait à un gamin de première année, par Merlin. Et il devait avoir 15 ou même 16 ans. Rogue n'avait pas la moindre idée de la date d'anniversaire du garçon, et franchement, il se fichait de savoir son âge. Mais il savait que le sale gosse trop gâté n'aurait plus _aucun_ anniversaire si Voldemort parvenait à ses fins.

Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux seulement pour les refermer. Le visage diabolique de Voldemort ricanant fut la première chose que sa vue brouillée par la douleur enregistra. Son cerveau remarqua à peine le rire haut perché alors que chaque sort frappait son corps déjà roué de coups. Il avait perdu le compte des sorts et ne souhaitait que s'évanouir à nouveau. La douleur devait vraiment le rendre fou, s'il trouvait que Tom riait vraiment comme une fille. Il se demanda s'il avait assez de force pour le lui dire. Ça le mettrait vraiment en rogne, pensa-t-il en perdant à nouveau conscience.

Severus savait que l'enfant avait atteint les limites de son endurance. Chaque sort ajoutait une nouvelle blessure à son corps. Il saignait de nombreuses coupures, il ne restait pas un centimètre carré de sa peau qui ne fût bleui ou écarlate, et maintenant le bâtard diabolique lançait des sorts pour briser ses os. Eh bien, pensa Severus, ça avait été excitant un moment d'espionner pour Dumbledore, mais il avait déjà pas mal réfléchi à se dégager de là pour sauver sa propre vie et celle de l'Elu. Il savait qu'il y avait une prophétie à propos de Potter et de Voldemort, mais tout ce qui lui importait c'était que Potter avait un rôle important à jouer et qu'il devait le sauver au cas où. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança.

" Maître ? Pardonnez mon impertinence, mais si je soignais un peu le garçon, il résisterait plus longtemps pour votre plaisir. " Severus grogna en disant ça. Pitié, faites qu'il le prenne bien, pensa-t-il désespérément. Il avait vraiment besoin que Voldemort le laisse emmener le garçon dans son laboratoire ou au moins quelque part hors de vue du bâtard diabolique et de plus de vingt Mangemorts au cerveau bien lavé. Seulement alors il aurait une chance d'échapper aux barrières antitransplanage et de les sauver tous les deux. Merde, il n'avait pas le Portoloin d'urgence qu'il transportait toujours dans ses robes de Mangemort puisqu'il portait sa tenue habituelle. Il n'avait pas été appelé à cette réunion, pourquoi ? Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vu qu'il était un espion, ou est-ce qu'il était juste paranoïaque ?

Voldemort balaya l'air de la main, autorisant le Maître des Potions à s'occuper du garçon. Rogue avait réussi à donner au sale gosse pourri gâté une potion de Tonus et cherchait dans les poches de ses robes tout ce qui pourrait lui servir quand un nouveau Mangemort se rua dans la pièce et s'inclina devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, embrassant ses robes. " Debout... Tu as des nouvelles, je ssssupose... " siffla Voldemort.

" Oui, Maître. J'ai pu mettre du sérum de vérité dans le whisky de Mondingus Fletcher ce soir alors qu'il buvait au Chaudron Baveur. Il m'a dit que le nom de l'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix était.. Severus Rogue ! " haleta l'homme.

" Tu pensssais que je ne te percccerais pas à jour ? Ccccce fou amoureux des moldus t'a corrompu ! " Voldemort était fou de rage au point de postillonner quand il lança l'Endoloris sur le Maître des Potions. Severus tomba aux pieds de Potter qui pendait, inerte, entre les bras des deux Mangemorts chargés de le tenir debout. Rogue se débattit alors que chaque nerf de son corps semblait s'enflammer. Sa colonne vertébrale se cambra de manière anormale alors que sa tête frappait plusieurs fois le sol de pierre. Ses violentes convulsions le firent tourner sur lui-même plusieurs fois avant que Voldemort lève le sort. Voldemort se leva et s'approcha de ses deux victimes, ricanant comme un dément.

Avec un autre regard diabolique sur l'homme effondré sur le ventre devant lui, Voldemort parla à nouveau. " Il est temps que tu rejoignes les autres fous amoureux des moldus qui sssse sssont mis en travers de mon chemin ! Il est dommage que mes plans ne m'autorisent pas à jouer d'avantage avec toi. Ava... "

Potter se redressa pour hurler " NON ! " et se dégagea des bras des deux Mangemorts sidérés qui le tenaient. Il se jeta sur le corps de Rogue pour le protéger, alors que lui-même était couvert de plaies.

" ...da Kedavra ! "

Alors que le rayon de lumière verte jaillissait vers les deux corps, une lumière d'un blanc pur les entoura. Même Voldemort en fut estomaqué et se tut après avoir lancé le sort, regardant le garçon. Le sort heurta la lumière et rebondit à travers la pièce, envoyant tous les Mangemorts au sol. Quand la lumière disparut, la pièce redevint visible, et Voldemort hurla de frustration, tombé au sol là où il avait été projeté par le sursaut d'énergie. Les deux hommes avaient totalement disparu. Se remettant sur ses pieds et crachant au sol de rage, il envoya des sorts dans toutes les directions pour relâcher sa colère et sa frustration, ses Mangemorts se tordant sur le sol.


	3. Et Dans le Feu

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Harry Potter à part l'intrigue tordue, quelques personnages originaux, et un désir de partager mon étrange obsession avec d'autres.

T/N : Je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Et Dans le Feu**

Rogue savait qu'il était mort. Il avait échoué dans sa mission pour Dumbledore et maintenant lui et Potter étaient morts. Mais s'il était mort, pourquoi avait-il une migraine à lui fendre le crâne et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si foutrement dur de respirer ? Il avait l'impression qu'un poids de cinquante kilos écrasait sa poitrine. Non, une minute. Il _avait _un poids de cinquante kilos qui lui écrasait la poitrine ! Le corps de Potter était étalé sur lui, l'empêchant de respirer profondément. Maintenant, il était vraiment mort. Il avait survécu et Potter était mort. La seule question était de savoir quel 'maître' allait le tuer en premier !

Il sentit un souffle malaisé sur son dos, puis un deuxième. Potter n'était pas mort non plus ! Il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'était pas conscient d'avoir emmagasiné et écouta attentivement. Aucun bruit indiquant la présence de Mangemorts, pas de sorts lancés, pas de – rien à part la respiration difficile et haletante de Potter et son propre cœur battant dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, s'attendant à être encore dans la Salle du Trône de Voldemort, pour se retrouver dans une prairie ensoleillée, tôt le matin. Il savait vaguement que lui et Potter avaient été enlevés milieu décembre et l'air sentait comme un matin de la fin juin. Il sentait de l'herbe humide sous son visage et entendait des oiseaux dans la forêt drue qui entourait la prairie. Aucun oiseau ne chanterait s'il y avait des Mangemorts battant la forêt à leur recherche.

Il pouvait trouver où ils étaient plus tard, d'abord il devait examiner le garçon et le soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait quelques potions magiquement attachées à lui dont il ne se séparait jamais, mais pas la trousse de secours qu'il gardait dans ses robes de Mangemort. Il ne portait que ses lourdes robes de professeur en laine. Au moins il avait toujours sa baguette, les Mangemorts ne la lui avaient pas prise devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, hm, et il n'appellerait jamais plus ce bâtard sadique ainsi ! Dumbledore et Potter l'appelaient Voldemort, ou même Tom. Hm, il aimait vraiment l'idée d'appeler cet idiot dégénéré Tom ! Merde, son esprit partait dans tous les sens et il se força à réfléchir à la situation.

La migraine lui battait le crâne et son corps entier tremblait encore à cause de ce maudit sort. Il passa doucement une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Sentant une quantité alarmante de liquide, il toucha prudemment la large bosse qu'il trouva. Aïe, il pouvait à peine l'effleurer sans souffrir deux fois plus. Il avait remarqué que sa vue était trouble et qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Il ramena sa main et y trouva une grande quantité de sang. 'J'espère que c'est seulement parce que les blessures de la tête saignent beaucoup ! " pensa-t-il, maudissant de nouveau Voldemort.

Forçant son esprit à revenir au problème immédiat, il réfléchit à nouveau au garçon. Il se souleva sur ses bras en bougeant Potter le moins possible. Utilisant sa poitrine comme appui, il réussit à se tourner sur le dos tout en se tortillant pour s'asseoir sous l'enfant inerte. Il souleva doucement Potter tout en tenant sa tête et son cou aussi immobiles que possible. Il rampa de dessous Potter et l'allongea exactement de la même manière sur l'herbe humide. Bon, on ne pouvait rien faire à ça. Il ne pouvait même pas mettre un oreiller ou même une robe sous lui avant d'avoir examiné les blessures du garçon. Albus le tuerait s'il sauvait la vie du garçon uniquement pour le tuer alors qu'il essayait de le soigner. Pour être absolument exact, c'était le _garçon_ qui _l_'avait sauvé, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais, sauf si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être que l'enfant ne se souviendrait pas de ce qui s'était passé ? Merde, son esprit vagabondait à nouveau.

Il utilisa ses mains pour tâter doucement la tête et le cou du garçon. C'était réellement dommage qu'il n'en sache pas plus en sorts de diagnostic et de guérison. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était tourné vers les potions plutôt que vers " agiter bêtement sa baguette " comme il le disait aux première année. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas très bon en sortilèges à part pour les duels et Madame Pomfresh n'apprécieraient certainement pas qu'il fasse du mal à son _Elu_. Son père s'était assuré qu'il sache tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir en matière de magie noire et de malédictions mais il avait découragé son fils de pratiquer quoi que ce fût d'autre. Bien sûr, il avait eu les diplômes de Maître en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges, mais ça faisait un bon moment. Après l'école, il avait rapidement oublié la plupart de ce qu'il avait appris. Après tout, à quoi lui aurait servi de savoir transformer un rat en verre à pied ? 'Putain !' pensa-t-il 'c'est pas le moment de penser à autre chose !'

Il lança un rapide sort de Déshabillage et poussa un grand soupir de soulagement quand il ne trouva pas de blessure grave à la tête et au cou du garçon. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant du reste. Entre l'attaque brutale de Malefoy puis l'attaque encore _plus_ brutale de Voldemort, le corps du garçon était en sang. 'Merci Merlin, la torture avait juste commencé et Voldemort n'a pas lancé de sort de déchirure ni d'écrasement. Je ne peux pas soigner des blessures internes tout seul dans une prairie.' Se dit-il.

Les bras et jambes étaient tous cassés et il était couvert de plaies et de bleus, mais le pire, c'était les côtes. Rogue pouvait dire qu'au moins cinq côtes étaient fracturées, une perçait même la peau juste sous son épaule gauche, et il espérait qu'aucune n'avait perforé de poumon. Rogue savait qu'il n'avait rien pour traiter ce genre de blessure gravissime dans cet environnement. Il pouvait être à un kilomètre de Poudlard ou à un million, ça ne faisait aucune différence car il ne savait pas _où_ ils étaient. Le garçon ne pouvait pas du tout être transporté à cause du risque de perforer un poumon et des probables blessures internes qu'il ne pouvait pas détecter. Et il ne pouvait pas transplaner avec sa blessure à la tête même s'il avait voulu laisser le stupide sale gosse.

Après deux longues heures stressantes, il avait pansé le garçon du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il était soulagé pour une fois que le garçon soit inconscient. Il avait gardé un œil sur lui pendant qu'il cherchait tout ce qui pourrait l'aider en fouillant pour trouver des branches utilisables dans les sous-bois environnants. Il avait pu remettre les membres cassés en place et leur poser des attelles avec les branches qu'il avait trouvées, et des bandages qu'il avait fait apparaître avec sa baguette. Il n'avait sur lui qu'une fiole de potion pour soigner les os qu'il avait utilisée pour remettre en place la côte en passant la main sur la poitrine maigre.

Il s'arrêta un moment, plongé dans ses pensées, en réalisant, d'après les souvenirs de Potter, _pourquoi_ la poitrine était si maigre et le garçon si petit. 'Même les Mangemorts nourrissent leurs prisonniers, et c'était leur propre _neveu_. Comment peut-on laisser son propre neveu sans nourriture pendant quatre jours, enfermé dans un placard ?' Cela prouvait juste que les sadiques n'étaient pas tous des Mangemorts, certains étaient Moldus !

Une fois la côte remise en place, il enveloppa soigneusement les côtes du garçon. Il roula la chemise de Potter et e fit un oreiller pour le garçon, arrangeant quelque peu sa respiration, et l'enveloppa dans sa propre lourde cape pour la chaleur. Il portait lui-même la vieille cape de garçon qui ne lui allait bien sûr pas, mais il se remuait assez pour ne pas avoir froid et il ne pensait pas être en danger de passer en état de choc comme l'enfant. Le soleil devenait plus chaud et il n'en aurait bientôt plus besoin.

Il prit deux grandes respirations pour se calmer et se concentrer avant de faire le point sur la situation. Il savait qu'il était lui-même blessé car il avait du mal à se concentrer même sur une idée simple. Même si son esprit n'était pas aussi brumeux que quand il s'était réveillé. Enfin, il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il remarqua que sa vue n'était plus floue. Ça, c'était un bon point. Ça signifiait que sa blessure à la tête ne s'aggravait pas, merci à Merlin. C'était difficile de poser un diagnostic sur son propre état mental, après tout. Sa migraine avait diminué donc il ne voyait plus double, mais il la sentait encore bien s'il bougeait trop vite ou essayait de se pencher en avant.

Il continua son examen mental de la situation. Personne n'était venu pendant qu'il pansait le garçon, par conséquent il n'y avait pas de grandes chances qu'on vienne à leur secours dans le futur proche. Il avait pour environ 3 jours de différentes potions antidouleur, 4 de potions de Tonus, 2 de potions contre la fièvre, et 5 de potions de nutrition mais absolument rien pour les blessures internes ou de potion de Régénération Sanguine. Il avait seulement la fiole de potion pour soigner les os et aucune potion anti Doloris. Et il aurait volontiers utilisé ces deux-là. Au moins, Voldemort n'avait pas utilisé ce maudit sort trop longtemps avant que Potter fasse ce qu'il avait fait. Rogue ne savait pas encore exactement _ce_ qu'il avait fait.

Maintenant que l'enfant était stable, Rogue rassembla du bois et plusieurs herbes et morceaux d'écorce qu'il avait trouvés et revint au chevet du sale gosse. Il utilisa sa baguette pour dégager un endroit et l'entourer de pierres, allumer un feu et faire apparaître un petit chaudron. Il le remplit d'eau du petit ruisseau qui traversait la prairie et fit bouillir l'eau. Il pouvait faire un thé antidouleur et légèrement calmant avec les herbes et les écorces qu'il avait trouvés, mais il n'avait pas trouvé de quoi faire quelque chose de fort. Il pouvait aussi faire une pommade pour les nombreux coups et bleus qui recouvraient le corps de l'enfant avec les ingrédients qu'il avait ramassé et plusieurs choses qu'il cachait dans ses poches. Heureusement, il avait plusieurs boites de son thé préféré qu'il avait pris dans ses quartiers pour remettre à jour le stock de son bureau. Potter n'aurait certainement pas envie de se trouver à côté de lui tant qu'il n'avait pas pris son thé le matin ! Merci à Merlin, il l'aimait pur, sans rien ajouté.

Repérant un mouvement furtif du coin de l'œil, il lança rapidement un Stupéfix sur un lapin trop lent. Très bien, il pourrait faire un bouillon pour son malade et du lapin rôti pour lui ce soir. Il pourrait y ajouter ces carottes sauvages et ces oignons qu'il avait repérés et faire un bon ragoût pour le lendemain.

Le coin lui semblait familier ; au moins, il semblait qu'ils étaient encore en Ecosse et peut-être pas trop loin du château. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'expliquer l'apparent changement de mois ou de climat. Mais personne ne penserait à les chercher ici et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de Transplaner, le garçon était trop grièvement blessé et entre ne pas savoir à quelle distance il était de Poudlard et ignorer la gravité de sa blessure à la tête, cela serait trop dangereux pour lui aussi.

Non, il n'y aurait personne pour venir les chercher ici. Au mieux, l'Ordre chercherait à les sortir du repaire actuel de Voldemort, où qu'il soit.

Rogue prit un moment pour savourer sa toute nouvelle liberté. Il n'aurait plus jamais à se prosterner aux pieds de l'idiot dégénéré. Pour autant que l'Ordre saurait, il aurait laissé tomber sa couverture pour sauver leur _Elu_ et il serait l'objet de leur admiration et félicitations. Puis il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à fabriquer des potions et à terroriser les Gryffondor comme il aimait le faire. Et il n'aurait plus jamais à se taper les Malefoy et à jouer les papa-poule pour la marmaille de Mangemorts. Et s'il pouvait se débarrasser de la responsabilité du **_sale-gosse-qui-avait-survécu-et-qui-lui-cassait-les-pieds-continuellement_** sa vie serait vraiment un paradis. Oh, et se débarrasser de cette migraine !

Rogue était toujours dans cette maudite prairie trois jours plus tard. La seule chose qui avait changé était qu'il était enfin débarrassé de cette migraine, du moment qu'il pensait à ne pas essayer de gratter la cicatrice à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il retira de son séchoir en branchettes un petit bol qu'il avait fait apparaître et y versa du bouillon d'écureuil pour le garçon. Il le posa à côté du thé qui était déjà en train de refroidir dans l'abri qu'il avait fabriqué en utilisant la ceinture que le garçon utilisait pour retenir ses pantalons en loques. La ceinture et les lacets de ses chaussures accrochés ensemble avaient été assez longs pour accrocher deux arbres ensemble et draper la cape par-dessus.

Il était temps de réveiller Potter et de lui faire avaler quelque chose. Potter ne se réveillait pas vraiment, mais il était assez conscient pour avaler si Severus faisait attention à faire couler le liquide à l'intérieur de sa joue. Il avait doucement soulevé la tête et les épaules de Harry, puis glissé ses longues jambes de chaque côté du corps du garçon afin que les épaules du garçon reposent sur sa poitrine. Les bras bandés de Potter étaient soutenus par les cuisses de Rogue et ses jambes cassées maintenues par celles de Rogue. La tête du garçon était appuyée contre son bras gauche, inclinée en arrière afin qu'il puisse faire couler les potions dans la gorge du garçon sans l'étouffer. Le bol tiédi de ragoût attendait à côté de lui. Heureusement, le ruisseau attirait le petit gibier et il ne les avait jamais manqués avec ses Stupéfix, même s'il commençait à se lasser du lapin et de l'écureuil.

" Allez, Harry. Encore un peu et tu pourras te reposer. Par Merlin, quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à appeler le garçon Harry ? Et à le tutoyer ? " Bien sûr, trois jours à s'occuper d'un enfant à peine conscient lui avait donné largement le temps de digérer tous les souvenirs affreux que le garçon avait projeté dans sa mémoire. " Comment est-il passé par-dessus mes barrières ? " Il ne pensait pas que même Albus pût faire ça et il savait que Tom ne pouvait pas. Tout aussi diabolique qu'il fût, il n'était pas doué en Occlumencie ni en Légilimencie.

Avec tout ce temps pour réfléchir, il avait réalisé qu'il ne savait rien sur le garçon. " Je pensais que mon père était cruel mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la _famille_ de Harry. Et j'avais ma mère et ma grand-mère pour m'aimer. Père était un maître terrible et il ne tolérait aucune désobéissance, mais il ne m'a pas brisé d'os ni m'a brûlé ; les elfes de maison s'assuraient que je mangeais à ma faim et faisaient toutes les corvées. Pour autant que je haïsse ce sale gosse, je ne l'aurais jamais enfermé dans un _placard_ pendant des années, l'en sortir juste pour travailler comme un elfe de maison ! Comment cet enfant a pu rester aussi doux et compatissant ? Avec un parcours pareil, il aurait pu devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. "

" Pas étonnant qu'il ne s'adresse jamais à un adulte s'il a un problème ! Je ne leurs ferais pas confiance, à sa place. Et il ne sait sûrement pas exprimer ses émotions. Chaque fois qu'il exprimait quelque chose, son oncle ou sa tante lui tapaient dessus. Ais-je été aussi cruel que ses souvenirs l'indiquent ? Pour être honnête avec moi-même, oui. Je dois changer ma manière de me comporter avec lui si je veux pouvoir l'aider... Est-ce que je veux l'aider... ? " se demanda Severus, parlant tout seul tout en faisant couler le bouillon et le thé aux herbes dans la bouche du garçon qu'il tenait doucement entre ses bras. Severus ne vit pas les yeux verts, brouillés par la douleur, s'ouvrir et le regarder.

Sa tâche achevée, Severus garda l'enfant contre sa poitrine en réfléchissant. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il passait doucement sa main droite dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry en murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête pour rassurer l'enfant. Il continua à voix haute. " Oui, je veux l'aider. Je l'ai repoussé toutes ces années parce que j'avais peur de me confronter à lui. Il avait l'air si petit et perdu à la cérémonie de Répartition. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Hagrid ait dû lui expliquer qu'il était sorcier et comment ses parents sont morts ! Mais après avoir vu ses souvenirs, je crois que la vérité est pire que ce que tout le monde a pu imaginer. "

" Je ne peux pas laisser Albus le renvoyer chez ces brutes moldues ! Et maintenant que je ne suis plus un espion, je peux renforcer les protections sur le manoir Rogue afin que personne n'entre sans mon accord, Albus pourra sûrement être mon Gardien du Secret. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis dix ans, donc je pense qu'aucun des idiots de Voldemort ne pensera à me chercher là-bas. Je suis sûr que les elfes de maison ont tout laissé en état de marche. Je ne pense pas que Fudge me laissera obtenir sa garde, comment est-ce que je vais me débrouiller ? Eh bien, peut-être que je peux demander à Albus de ne pas informer le Ministère que Harry habite chez moi. Ce n'est pas obligatoire avant qu'il ait 17 ans, je pense, et après il pourra rester avec moi sans que personne n'y ait rien à redire. " continua doucement Severus en caressant doucement les cheveux du garçon.

Harry retint un léger gémissement en fermant les yeux. Il devait avoir des hallucination, il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu celui de ses professeur qu'il haïssait le plus, l'_idiot graisseux_ qui le haïssait de même, dire qu'il voulait le prendre chez lui ! Il se blottit contre la poitrine de l'homme, savourant la sensation d'être tenu et rassuré. Personne ne l'avait jamais tenu comme ça quand il était blessé, enfin peut-être à part Mme Weasley, Hermione et Ginny, mais personne ne lui avait jamais offert ce confort Il pensa 'Je pourrais m'habituer à ça ? Est-ce que c'est ça que ça fait, d'avoir un parent ? Pourquoi Ron repousse sa mère si c'est comme ça ?' furent ses dernières pensées avant que l'obscurité l'emporte à nouveau.

Severus allongea doucement Harry sur le lit fait de bruyère et d'herbes sèches, recouvertes des vieux vêtements de Harry, dans le petit abri qui les protégeait tous les deux du brouillard qui tombait doucement sur la prairie. Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'ils s'étaient échappés des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry ne se réveillait toujours que le temps que Rogue lui fasse avaler l'antidouleur aux herbes et quelques cuillérées de bouillon avant que Harry s'endorme à nouveau. Rogue était plus que soulagé que Harry semble avoir échappé à la perforation du poumon mais il ne pouvait pas encore le bouger. Il savait que le thé aux herbes ne soulageait pas beaucoup et cela lui faisait mal de regarder l'enfant et de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus. Et maintenant il avait de la fièvre.

Rogue avait trouvé de l'échinacée et de la Goldenseal et les avait mélangées avec d'autres herbes, mais il devrait bientôt recourir à son précieux stock de potions et il n'en avait que dix doses, sans aucun moyen d'en préparer d'avantage. Il bassinait Harry avec de l'eau fraîche et lui donnait du thé à chaque fois que le garçon donnait des signes de conscience, mais il avait peur que ça ne soit pas assez. Il fit durer les six doses restantes en les administrant toutes les six ou huit heures au lieu de quatre comme Mme Pomfresh l'aurait fait mais ça ne lui donnait que deux jours. Il espérait que ça serait assez.

" Harry, Harry, il faut que tu te réveilles pour prendre quelques potions et manger. Allez, tête de mule, tu peux le faire. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi ! " Rogue s'inquiéta quand il ne reçut pas de réponse. Il tâta à nouveau le front de Harry et sut qu'il devrait se montrer plus agressif dans son traitement ou la fièvre allait devenir incontrôlable.

Rogue ferma le poing et frotta la clavicule de Harry avec les articulations de ses doigts, essayant d'éviter les côtes et les plaies. C'était une méthode moldue assez cruelle mais elle fonctionnait, et elle était plus efficace sur le corps qu'un Enervatum. Harry gémit et essaya d'échapper à la main qui le gênait. Avec un léger cri et un grognement, il ouvrit les yeux.

" Professeur ? " croassa-t-il. " Où sommes-nous ? " Il demandait cela à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. Rogue savait qu'il devrait répéter l'infirmation jusqu'à ce que Harry soit assez conscient pour s'en souvenir, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se montrait aussi patient avec cet enfant. Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre moyen.

" Chut, Harry. Je veux que tu avales cette potion pour faire baisser ta fièvre. Je suis désolé, enfant, mais je n'ai plus de potion contre la douleur. J'ai du thé avec des herbes qui pourra l'atténuer un peu, puis tu auras besoin de boire autant de ce bouillon que possible. Tu as vraiment besoin de liquide pour guérir. " dit doucement Rogue en levant les épaules du garçon et en glissant son propre corps derrière lui afin qu'il puisse appuyer le torse de Harry contre sa poitrine. Il ne se rendait pas du tout compte de la facilité et du naturel avec laquelle il faisait ça à présent. " Ça devrait t'aider à respirer et à avaler. "

Snape eut la nausée en voyant des larmes de douleur rouler sur les joues de Harry. 'Quel genre de monstre peut apprendre à un enfant à pleurer en silence ? Et pourquoi Albus l'a laissé repartir là-bas année après année à leur _garde _? Le vieux fou n'a sûrement pas vérifié depuis un moment, hein ?' Il essuya sans y penser les larmes du garçon en réfléchissant aux différentes tortures qu'il pourrait faire subir aux Dursley.

" Professeur ? Ça va ? " le léger croassement le sortit de ses pensées de plus en plus sombres.

" Oui, Harry, chut maintenant. Tiens, bois ça, puis je te donnerai du thé et du bouillon. Je sais que ça a mauvais goût, mais pas autant que le Poussos. " plaisanta-t-il.

Après avoir vidé la fiole, Harry murmura " Ou le Polynectar... "

Surpris, Rogue siffla " Quand avez-vous eu l'occasion d'en goûter, Potter ? "

Harry tressaillit malgré lui au ton de son professeur et au retour de son nom de famille.

" Euh, c'est juste... Maugrey qui me l'a dit. " dit-il en vitesse. Aucun des deux ne fut satisfait de la réponse mais Rogue laissa filer.

Il fallut presque trente minutes de lentes cuillérées de thé aux herbes et de bouillon avant que Rogue autorise Harry à s'arrêter. Il lui avait parlé de ses suppositions sur l'endroit où ils étaient, quelles blessures il avait et comment il allait falloir les soigner. Il pouvait voir que le garçon était fatigué mais qu'il souffrait trop pour dormir. Il était secrètement heureux que Harry n'ait pas essayé de bouger de sa position, appuyé contre sa poitrine. Harry commença à se tortiller dans les bras de Severus.

" Tout va bien, Harry. Je préfère que tu restes comme tu es. Et je crois que tu respires mieux dans cette position. "

" Ce n'est pas ça, professeur. Je dois... vous savez... euh... aller aux toilettes ? "

Severus prit sa baguette et fit un mouvement rapide tout en murmurant une incantation et Harry se sentit tout de suite mieux.

" Quoi ? " demanda Severus avec un sourire en coin. " Mme Pomfresh a sûrement utilisé ce sort un certain nombre de fois avec tous tes séjours à l'infirmerie ? "

" Ben, oui. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le sachiez. Et la plupart du temps, je ne reste pas dans l'infirmerie quand je suis réveillé, monsieur. "

Severus sourit vraiment, enfin presque. " J'avais cru comprendre. Mais réfléchis. Il n'est pas possible de quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour une raison aussi futile. Et il y a de nombreuses potions qui nécessitent de longues heures de préparation très strictement minutées. Je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer parce que j'ai dû m'absenter quelques minutes. Les professeurs de l'Académie de Potions apprennent ce sort à leurs élèves en même temps que les potions complexes qui demandent plus de deux heures de préparation. Je sais aussi que plusieurs équipes professionnelles de Quidditch utilisent ce sort. Certaines de leurs parties peuvent durer plusieurs heures ou même plusieurs jours avec juste quelques pauses. "

" Ah, d'accord. Je crois que je n'y avais jamais pensé. Ça serait dommage de rater une potion ou de faire exploser les cachots parce que, vous savez. Et je détesterais sûrement perdre un match parce j'ai dû aller pisser. Et puis je pense que ça rendrait le vieux Tom assez furax pour qu'il vous tue lui-même. " Harry devait s'arrêter pour respirer tous les deux mots, mais il semblait avoir moins de mal à parler après le thé.

" Ravi que vous le réalisiez, M. Potter. Et même si nous ne sommes que tous les deux, surveille ton langage. "

" C'est Harry, monsieur. Seulement Harry. Vous m'appeliez comme ça plus tôt. "

" Alors tu peux m'appeler Severus quand nous sommes seuls... Ou devant le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir sa tête quand tu m'appelleras comme ça ! Mais si tu m'appelles comme ça en classe ou dans les couloirs, je te coupe en morceaux et je t'utilise comme ingrédients de potions. " Il sourit à Harry, mais il n'y avait ni moquerie ni colère sur son visage et ses yeux sombres souriaient.

" Euh, d'accord, monsieur. Je veux dire, bon sang, c'est trop bizarre, Severus. " Harry devint presque aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron.

Severus ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher maintenant et il sourit largement en serrant doucement Harry contre lui. Il rit même quand il l'entendit murmurer " Personne ne voudra croire ça ! "

Severus berça doucement Harry contre sa poitrine, lui parlant doucement de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'endorme. Cette fois, il dormait vraiment.


	4. Amis ou Ennemis ?

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Harry Potter à part l'intrigue tordue, quelques personnages originaux, et un désir de partager mon étrange obsession avec d'autres.

T/N : Je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Amis ou Ennemis ?**

Severus se réveilla après une autre nuit de petits sommes interrompus pour nourrir Harry, s'occuper du feu et examiner le périmètre pour repérer les dangers potentiels. Il nourrit et donna à nouveau ses potions à Harry, notant que sa fièvre montait toujours. Il se creusa la cervelle pour une solution autre que tout ce qu'il faisait déjà. Il avait cherché avec acharnement mais en vain d'autres ingrédients de potions, mais il n'y avait rien d'utilisable à proximité. Il ne voulait pas laisser Harry trop longtemps ou aller plus loin que la distance à laquelle il pouvait voir ou entendre l'enfant.

Severus avait enroulé le garçon dans sa cape après l'avoir redressé autant que possible pour l'aider à respirer. Ça avait été un soulagement de voir le garçon plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, au lieu de l'état de demi conscience où il était resté pendant une semaine.

Alors que Severus emportait la cruche pour aller prendre de l'eau au ruisseau, il tourna brusquement sur lui-même, baguette brandie. Une charrette avec deux hommes à l'avant et tirée par une grande jument apparut et s'arrêta en voyant le sorcier armé et prêt à se défendre.

" Du calme, compagnon sorcier. Nous venons offrir notre aide. Nous avons remarqué une grande montée de magie qui venait de cette prairie il y a une semaine. Ma petite-fille a eu une vision de votre besoin d'aide et nous a envoyés en nous suppliant de vous ramener au château, où le garçon pourra être soigné. Ma petite-fille, qui est aussi au château, est une guérisseuse renommée. Il y a des bandits par ici et beaucoup d'animaux sauvages qui vont être attirés par le pouvoir. Gardez votre baguette levée et voyez dans mon esprit que nous ne vous voulons pas de mal. Je peux dire d'après vos barrières que vous êtes aussi un Occlumens. Je vais vous laisser entrer. " lança le plus âgé des hommes.

Le vieil homme ressemblait beaucoup à Dumbledore avec une longue barbe et des cheveux blancs. Ses robes, en revanche, étaient d'une teinte de terre avec un sac d'or accroché à la ceinture. Il tenait un grand bâton orné de gravures, avec une pierre verte au sommet. Le plus jeune semblait avoir une trentaine d'année et portait des robes brunes ; il était rasé de près et ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval courte qui arrivait juste à ses épaules. Aux pieds, les deux hommes portaient des sandales.

Severus fixa les yeux verts du plus âgé des sorciers et sentit l'homme l'autoriser à entrer dans son esprit. Il vit une superbe femme avec des cheveux noirs parler au vieil homme d'un enfant et de son gardien qui avaient besoin d'aide et devaient impérativement être emmenés au château pour leur sécurité et l'avenir du monde. Il sentit également une bonté totale et la même douceur que quand Dumbledore le laissait passer sous ses barrières. Severus hocha la tête et baissa sa baguette.

Avec un léger mouvement des rênes, le jeune homme amena la charrette près de l'abri et ils descendirent tous les deux. Avec une rapidité qui fit paraître l'aîné des deux hommes beaucoup plus jeune, ils commencèrent à déballer des choses rangées à l'arrière de la charrette. Severus versa l'eau dans le chaudron et entra en hâte dans la tente pour être près du garçon avant que les étrangers puissent entrer. Il voulait bien leur faire confiance pour ce qui était de les aider, mais pas d'avantage. Il ne laisserait pas le garçon seul avec eux avant d'être tout à fait sûr qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal.

Alors que le jeune homme commençait à préparer un repas à partir des ingrédients qu'il avait amenés, le vieux sorcier s'agenouilla près de Severus, lui tendit une boîte pleine de potions et de pommades et le laissa les examiner. L'étiquette de chaque fiole correspondait à la couleur et à la consistance et le Maître des Potions les flaira attentivement, les observa et enfin les goûta toutes avec précaution. Il trouva de puissants antidouleurs, des potions de sommeil, des potions pour réparer les nerfs, les os, et pour faire baisser la fièvre. Enfin, hochant la tête pour montrer son respect, Severus se glissa doucement derrière Harry et le souleva contre sa poitrine pour lui donner les potions. " Harry, enfant, tu dois te réveiller et prendre ces potions. Harry, réveille-toi ! "

Harry grogna et lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Il savait que la voix lui parlait, il savait qu'elle lui donnait à manger et le soignait mais, avec la fièvre et la douleur, il ne savait pas trop encore qui c'était. La conscience lui revint et la douleur revint une fois de plus brusquement dans son corps. " Je ne veux pas... ça fait trop mal... " croassa-t-il d'une vois à peine audible.

" Harry, cet homme a apporté de vraies potions pour te guérir mais tu dois te réveiller pour les prendre. "

" Des vraies ? Pour me guérir ? "

" Oui, enfant stupide. " Le ton de la voix faisait presque sonner l'insulte comme un terme affectueux.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et ouvrit ses lèvres craquelées avec obéissance pour avaler les potions offertes. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir avalé ce qui lui sembla être des douzaines de potions que Harry remarqua le vieil homme à côté de lui. Comme il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il pensa d'abord que c'était Dumbledore, mais non, cet homme avait les mêmes yeux verts que lui, même si ses cheveux et sa barbe le faisaient ressembler au directeur. " Qui êtes-vous ? " murmura-t-il.

" Tu peux m'appeler Emrys, mon enfant. Mon compagnon, Artemus, et moi avons senti la magie et su que tu étais blessé et nous sommes venus pour te ramener à mon château où ma petite-fille pourra te soigner. Quand nous t'aurons donné d'autres potions, deux repas et que tu auras eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, nous t'emmènerons avec ton gardien au château. C'est à seulement deux jours d'ici. Il nous a fallu plus de temps pour venir car nous ne savions pas bien où vous étiez et nous avons dû vous chercher plusieurs jours. "

Harry sentit immédiatement le soulagement que les potions apportèrent à son corps, le soignant et lui apportant un sentiment de chaleur et de confort. Il profita pleinement du toucher de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir guérir. Il commençait à considérer " l'_idiot graisseux_ " qui s'était occupé de lui comme un père.

A chaque fois qu'il était éveillé, Severus lui avait parlé, lui expliquant comme il s'était échappé, comment évoluaient ses blessures, et une myriade d'autres sujets. Par Merlin, ils avaient même discuté de pourquoi Harry était si nul en potions alors qu'il était doué dans ses autres cours. Severus lui avait parlé de l'histoire de sorciers et de culture sorcière, de ses propres sentiments envers lui, et de pourquoi il avait agi comme s'il le haïssait. Ils avaient même discuté de comment ils allaient agir l'un envers l'autre quand ils rentreraient au château. Harry devait admettre que la plupart des discussions étaient à sens unique car il était incapable de dire plus d'un mot ou deux d'affilée à cause de ses côtes.

Harry n'avait pas encore parlé de son enfance avec le professeur mais il savait que celui-ci attendait qu'il puisse dire plus qu'une ou deux phrases sans que la douleur de ses côtes l'arrête. Severus ne savait pas que Harry l'avait entendu réfléchir à voix haute à propos de sa garde ; alors le sujet n'avait pas été abordé. Harry avait peur que l'homme le rejette à cause du poids qu'il avait été pendant toute cette semaine. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia avaient toujours dit qu'il était un poids, indigne des soins ou de l'amour de qui que ce soit et il savait que quand Severus le réaliserait, il l'abandonnerait. Donc pour l'instant il s'appuyait sur la poitrine puissante, rassuré par les mouvements de la respirations et bercé par la vibration de la voix grave et soyeuse au-dessus de lui, parlant au vieil homme.

Harry se réveilla en sentant une délicieuse odeur de saucisses et de pain chaud avec du fromage fondu. Severus le tenait toujours contre sa poitrine et mangeait tout en parlant doucement avec le vieil homme.

" Bonjour, enfant. Comment te sens-tu ? Je sais que tu n'es pas encore guéri, mais tu dois te sentir beaucoup mieux. " demanda doucement Emrys après avoir posé son assiette. " Veux-tu boire un peu de bouillon ? "

" Je n'ai plus mal à la poitrine quand je respire, et ma tête a l'air presque normale. Mais mes bras et mes jambes me font encore mal, même si c'est moins qu'avant. " admit Harry. " Et ça sent très bon. "

Severus rit et dit " Ça sent peut-être très bon, mais tu n'auras que du bouillon, un peu de pain et du thé jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr que ton estomac peut supporter plus. Tu es resté inconscient pendant plus d'une semaine. "

Harry se tortilla légèrement contre l'homme qui le tenait. " Severus, j'ai besoin de votre 'sort spécial' avant de manger " murmura-t-il afin que seul l'homme qui le tenait puisse entendre. Severus gloussa et murmura l'incantation, qui le fit tout de suite se sentir mieux.

Artemus apporta un bol de bouillon et un morceau de pain pour Harry qui fut assez déçu de son repas. Severus éclata de rire en voyant son visage et lui expliqua que s'il gardait le bouillon et le pain, il pourrait avoir autre chose dans quelques heures. Avec la semaine écoulée, Harry n'était plus embarrassé d'être nourri et soigné, mais il fut tout de même soulagé que les deux étrangers sortent pendant que Severus lui donnait à manger puis changeait ses bandages et le nettoyait. Les choses amenées comportaient des vêtements propres pour tous les deux et Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux dans les robes douces et chaudes que juste enveloppé dans la cape de Severus avec son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Heureusement Severus connaissait les sorts pour habiller quelqu'un couvert de bandages.

" Ah, Harry, tu as meilleure mine. Peut-être qu'Harry et moi pourrons faire connaissance pendant que vous allez vous nettoyer, Severus ? Je vous appellerai s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit. Artemus a fait chauffer de l'eau dans votre chaudron près du ruisseau si vous voulez vous laver. " dit Emrys en souriant, se glissant dans l'abri de fortune.

Severus regarda Emrys avec gratitude, prit la pile de vêtements et de sous-vêtements soigneusement pliés que tenait le vieux sorcier, et laissa les deux ensemble. Severus savait d'après ses discussions avec le sorcier qu'il pouvait lui faire totalement confiance. Il savait que le vieil homme gardait un secret, comme Albus faisait toujours, mais tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai. Il n'avait simplement pas encore dit _toute_ la vérité.

Après le départ de Severus, Harry apprit qu'Emrys vivait dans un château à environ deux jours de voyage de là où ils étaient. Sa petite-fille, son époux ainsi que son petit-fils et sa femme résidaient aussi au château. La petite-fille d'Emrys était une guérisseuse, son mari un maître des potions ; c'était eux qui avaient fait les potions pour Harry. Son petit-fils et sa femme étaient tous deux des érudits et sa petite-fille était également connue comme divinatrice, et avait '_vu_' la situation désespérée de Harry et Severus et les avait envoyés pour les ramener.

Alors que le vieil homme parlait doucement à Harry, ses yeux clignèrent de plus en plus lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les garder ouverts. Juste au moment où Severus revenait à l'abri, propre et habillé de frais, Emrys se glissa au dehors et dit en souriant " Il s'est rendormi. Vous pourriez peut-être en profiter pour faire de même. L'arrière de la charrette est bien rembourré pour le voyage et Artemus ou moi vous réveillerons s'il a besoin de vous. "

Comme Severus n'avait fait que de courts sommes la semaine précédente, il accepta avec gratitude et s'endormit presque à l'instant où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Harry se réveilla à peine assez longtemps pendant l'après-midi et la soirée pour manger, avaler des potions, et se rendormir. Severus ne s'éveilla pas une seule fois. Artemus et Emrys prirent des tours de garde auprès de Harry cette nuit-là.


	5. Explications

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Harry Potter à part l'intrigue tordue, quelques personnages originaux, et un désir de partager mon étrange obsession avec d'autres.

Résumé : Après avoir été capturés par Voldemort, Rogue et Potter s'échappent vers... AU / Milieu de la cinquième année, pas de spoilers pour le Prince de sang Mêlé, PAS de slash et pas de Mary Sue.

T/N : Je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables. Et j'ai apparemment intérêt à faire vite, vu que vous m'en avez pondu 14 rien que pour une publication (qui comptait 4 chapitres, d'accord, mais quand même). Je réponds, donc, mais j'ai d'abord une remarque à faire : **Les personnes qui ont lu l'histoire en anglais sont priés de ne pas dévoiler l'intrigue à leurs petits camarades. Merci d'avance.**

**Thaele** : "Mon Dieu, comment puis-je m'y prendre pour que ma review soir remarquable ?  
Mais finalement quelle importance ? Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu saches à quel point j'aime cette histoire, les nouveaux aspects sous lesquels les personnages apparaissent... Je trouve que ta traduction est absolument parfaite, avec un style très fluide, etc...  
Alors, continue à nous faire rêver en écrivant et en traduisant des fics aussi agréables que celle-ci !  
A bientôt !  
Thaele "  
_Réponse_ : Ben, déjà, reviewer la première, c'est pas mal... Merci ! Pour vous faire rêver, je fais de mon mieux - mais ma mère trouve que je rêve trop !

**Vega264** : "j'adore cette histoire! elle est vraiment tres chouette et j'aime bcp quand sev prend soin de harry!  
en tout cas j'ai hate de lire la suite!  
compte tu publier svt, de maniere reguliere? en tout cas tu peut etre sur que je serais fidele au poste!  
bisous et bonne continuation"  
_Réponse_ : Souvent ? Non. De manière régulière? Euh... En tout cas, je traduirai la fic en entier, c'est promis !

**Phoenix 5** : (Review coupée pour cause de spoilers)  
_Réponse_ : Chuuut ! Tout le monde n'a pas encore réalisé ! (Enfin là, maintenant, c'est fait). Merci, en tout cas !

**Ewilan Potter**: (Review coupée pour cause de spoilers)  
_Réponse_ : Tu as songé à ouvrir un cabinet de voyance, ou à devenir détective ? Tu devrais !

**Khiêna** : "Ouh! J'ai eu un coup au coeur en découvrant cette histoire sur ton profil, j'ai bien cru qu'elle était publiée depuis des mois et que j'étais passée à côté mais non, soulagement, tu as mis les 4 chaps en même temps si j'ai bien lu!  
Donc... Il est trop mignon ce texte! Je pense qu'il rend très bien les pensées de Harry dans les livres, et tout ce qu'il n'exprime pas. par contre, une chose m'intrigue: Severus parle de prendre Harry avec lui plutôt que de le laisser aux Dursleys, mais si on se situe au milieu du 5e tome, il doit bien y avoir Sirius encore, non?  
Sinon, sans avoir lu le texte original, je trouve ta traduction vraiment très chouette, il faut savoir que ce n'est pas du français au départ! Il n'y a pas de tournures bizarres comme ça arrive assez souvent dans les traductions ( même pour quelqu'un de bilingue c'est pas facile de trouver les expressions adéquates entre deux langues ).  
Merci de faire partager cette histoire à ceux qui n'ont pas le courage de la lire en anglais! Bonne continuation!"  
_Réponse_ : Désolée pour la crise cardiaque... Oui, j'ai mis les quatre premiers chapitres en même temps car ils étaient très courts. Pour Sirius, il est encore en cavale, et tu imagines Severus le confiant à lui ? Et puis il a pas eu tellement le choix... Merci pour les commentaires sur ma traduction ! Je trouve que c'est normal de faire une bonne trad, qu'on ne puisse pas deviner quelle est la langue de départ, mais c'est vrai qu'ici, ça ne court pas les rues (se penche en vitesse pour éviter les jets de cocktails molotov envoyés par les autres traducteurs). Je ne suis pas tout à fait bilingue mais je progresse... En fait je triche, mais chut !

**mariL** : "J'espère que tu vas traduire la suite pcq cette fic est vraiment très bien en version anglaise!"  
_Réponse_ : Oui, je vais traduire la fic en entier.

**Snapye**, **Hybride1**,** NEPHERIA**, **molly**, **petite grenouille**, **venice Potter**,** adenoide**, **caromadden** : merci pour vos reviews ! Ne soyez pas tristes de ne pas avoir été sélectionnés... Vous étiez tellement nombreux que j'ai dû faire un choix ! Merci pour tous vos compliments ! Plusieurs d'entre vous se posent des questions : vous allez avoir les réponses dans les prochains chapitres...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Explications**

Severus ouvrit les yeux en sentant des saucisses griller. Au dessus de lui, il voyait le ciel bleu parcouru de nuages blancs moutonneux. 'Pourquoi est-ce que je dors sur le sol de la Grande Salle?' pensa-t-il avant que les souvenirs lui reviennent en force. Severus grogna légèrement, il n'était vraiment pas du matin. 'Peut-être qu'il y a du thé avec ces saucisses.' Il l'espérait sincèrement.

Il descendit maladroitement de la charrette pour trouver Harry appuyé contre une grosse bûche, bien enveloppé dans sa cape, pendant qu'Emrys lui donnait de petits morceaux de pain avec du fromage fondu. " Severus, venez nous rejoindre. Harry et moi faisions justement connaissance. J'ai changé ses pansements ce matin et il semble que sa fièvre ait tombé. "

Severus s'agenouilla près de Harry et examina lui-même le garçon. Il semblait bel et bien aller beaucoup mieux ce jour-là. " Comment tu te sens, Harry ? " demanda-t-il en repoussant la frange en bataille hors du front du garçon et en ébouriffant ses cheveux encore d'avantage dans un geste affectueux. Harry sembla surpris du contact et du ton inquiet du Professeur Rogue. Il savait que l'homme lui avait dit de l'appeler Severus, mais il avait passé trop d'années avec les Dursley changeant les règles sans le lui dire juste pour se donner un prétexte de lui hurler dessus et de le frapper. Et le professeur l'avait détesté pendant des années ; il n'était pas prêt à croire en ce supposé changement d'opinion. Les habitudes changeaient rarement si vite.

" J'aimerais bien enlever ces attelles, mais Emrys dit que mes os ne sont pas complètement guéris. Je risquerais de les tordre ou même de les casser à nouveau si je m'en servais. Mes côtes me font moins mal. Je peux parler sans trop souffrir. Je ne peux pas encore respirer profondément ou bouger vite. Je ne peux même pas encore m'asseoir seul, mais c'est beaucoup mieux qu'hier. " Harry pouvait maintenant dire une phrase entière sans s'arrêter pour respirer, mais Severus nota qu'il faisait encore de courtes phrases afin de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal entre deux.

Après s'être lavé dans l'eau froide de la rivière et s'être changé, Severus s'assit à côté de Harry et le nourrit à son tour de morceaux de saucisse entre des gorgées de thé. Harry fut repu assez vite et Severus mangea son propre petit-déjeuner en discutant avec Emrys. Il réalisa qu'Artemus n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Emrys remarqua les coups d'œil interrogateurs de Rogue vers le jeune homme et répondit à sa question muette. " Artemus est muet. Il comprends parfaitement ce que nous disons. Il est très intelligent, et c'est un magicien puissant, mais il a été victime d'un sorcier maléfique quand il n'était qu'un jeune enfant et il a eu la langue tranchée. "

Harry sursauta et poussa un léger cri, mais Artemus le regarda directement dans les yeux et Harry entendit dans sa tête une voix lui assurant que c'était il y avait très longtemps, et qu'Artemus avait développé d'autres moyens de communiquer.

" Il a parlé dans ma tête ! C'est un Légilimens ! "

" Exact, jeune Harry. Comment l'as-tu reconnu ? Ce n'est pas un talent commun et il n'est généralement pas connu de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. " dit Emrys d'un ton interrogatif.

Harry regarda Severus et bégaya " Le professeur Rogue a essayé de m'apprendre l'Occlumencie mais je ne peux pas encore le faire. Je crois que n'ai pas essayé assez dur. " Il baissa les yeux, semblant honteux de son échec. Il fit attention de ne pas avoir de contact visuel, craignant une des explosions de colère qui avaient ponctué leurs leçons d'Occlumencie toute l'année. Quand Rogue ne dit rien, Harry le regarda à travers un voile de cheveux et avala convulsivement sa salive. Avant que quiconque puisse parler, Emrys tendit la main vers le front de Harry et toucha sa cicatrice maudite. Il ferma les yeux et murmura plusieurs phrases en latin. Il regarda Severus avec surprise. " Comment cet enfant peut-il être si pur en âme et en pensées, et être en même temps aussi entouré par le démon ? "

Se tournant, le vieux sorcier regarda droit dans les yeux de Harry, qui sentit un léger toucher nettoyer son esprit, l'apaisant et le caressant. Harry pouvait sentir s'atténuer la douleur et la colère à l'égard des Dursley, et la culpabilité et la souffrance vers ses parents et la mort de Cédric. Il savait que la douleur et la culpabilité étaient encore là, mais elles avaient cessé de lui faire mal et de le déchirer de part en part. Harry regarda Emrys avec les yeux ronds. " Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Ma cicatrice ne me fait plus mal ! " Il se tourna vers Severus et expliqua : " Depuis que Tom m'a pris du sang pour ressusciter, ma cicatrice m'a toujours fait plus ou moins souffrir. Ça pouvait être intense et même me faire m'évanouir, et la cicatrice saigne même parfois quand il est très en colère et extrêmement heureux. Et je sens _toujours_ l'Endoloris quand il le lance, comme s'il me le lançait à moi ; mais pas aussi fort que quand il me l'a lancé dans le cimetière. Et maintenant, c'est parti. " Severus eut l'air surpris et très inquiet. Albus lui avait dit que le garçon était connecté à Tom via sa cicatrice, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils étaient connectés à _ce_ point ! Il frémit en pensant à la grande fréquence à laquelle Tom aimait lancer ce sort particulier, et la douleur insupportable dont le garçon parlait comme de rien.

Severus et Harry se tournèrent tous les deux pour regarder Emrys, perplexes. " J'ai placé un bouclier autour de l'esprit de Harry afin de retenir l'esprit diabolique jusqu'à ce que nous puissions rompre définitivement la connexion. Severus, il est impossible de bloquer son esprit à quelqu'un qui y est déjà. " dit-il, grondant gentiment l'homme, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry. " Je pense, jeune Harry, que tu as 'retenu' la présence diabolique hors de ton esprit du mieux que tu as pu, mais il était déjà à l'intérieur, et tu ne pouvais pas plus le bloquer que tu ne pouvais bloquer tes propres pensées. Donc, quand ce démon ressentait une forte colère ou une grande joie, tu en ressentais le contrecoup et il passait par-dessus tes barrières dans ton esprit. "

Harry eut l'air paniqué. " Je ne veux pas devenir un seigneur des ténèbres, et je ne peux pas être comme lui. Non, NON, je ne... "

" Chut, enfant. Il n'y a aucun risque que tu deviennes comme le démon. La soif pour le pouvoir à tout prix, la jouissance à faire souffrir quelqu'un, la noirceur de l'esprit ne sont pas en toi. J'ai vu ton esprit et il est aussi blanc que celui d'une licorne ou d'un phénix. Non seulement ce n'est pas ta nature, je ne pense pas que tu _puisses_ devenir sombre même si tu le voulais. Ton esprit et ton âme combattent l'obscurité depuis si longtemps que c'est presque comme si tu étais allergique au démon. C'est pour cela que ta cicatrice brûle tant quand le démon s'approche de toi ou qu'il essaie de sortir de ta cage mentale. "

Severus tourna un regard hanté vers Emrys. " Vous avez dit que vous pourriez briser la connexion ? Je sais que le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, a cherché toutes ces quatorze dernières années un moyen d'effacer la cicatrice de Harry. Et l'année dernière, Dumbledore a fait travailler tout l'Ordre sur un moyen de briser la connexion afin qu'Harry ne subisse pas les visions et les souffrances de la malédiction. Dumbledore a le sentiment que c'est juste une question de temps avant que Voldemort découvre le lien entre Harry et lui, et l'utilise pour posséder Harry ou lui envoyer de fausses visions afin de lui tendre un piège. "

" Oui, il y a un rituel pour arracher le démon du cœur et de l'esprit d'un innocent. C'est un ancien rituel que seulement quelques uns connaissent et il ne peut être accompli qu'en un seul endroit. Je peux l'exécuter et le lieu en question n'est pas très loin de notre route. Mais vous aurez besoin de vous purifier vous-même pour l'accomplir. Cela ne peut être fait que par quelqu'un qui connaît celui qui a été maudit, et qui veut son bien, et ne doit être fait que pour la motivation la plus pure. J'aime bien le jeune Harry, mais je ne peux pas être celui qui lancera le sort car je ne le connais pas assez bien pour être considéré comme quelqu'un qui veut son bien. De plus, je suis le seul qui connaît le rituel, et il doit être lancé sur vous ; il est impossible de le lancer sur soi-même. "

" Alors nous sommes coincés. Je ne suis pas un innocent. Je suis un ancien Mangemort et maintenant j'espionne pour l'Ordre, mais il y a du sang et des meurtres sur mes mains. " Severus le dit avec de la douleur dans ses yeux sombres et un lourd désespoir pesant sur sa poitrine. La douleur et le regret étaient clairement visibles dans ses yeux.

Emrys prit le visage de Severus dans ses mains et regarda profondément dans ses yeux. Les deux hommes restèrent en contact pendant de longues minutes. Severus laissa Emrys voir plus profondément qu'il n'avait jamais laissé voir Albus. Quelque chose dans le vieux sorcier le poussait à être totalement honnête pour lui montrer sa vie. Emrys rompit le contact, descendit ses mains vers les épaules de Severus et les serra gentiment. " Mon garçon, vous vous êtes apitoyé bien plus souvent sur les autres que sur vous-même. Le bien que vous avez fait a largement payé votre dette. Vous serez capable de lancer le sort pour Harry. Votre esprit ne peut mentir, et j'ai vu l'amour et l'inquiétude que vous avez pour le garçon dont vous commencez à vous occuper comme un fils. Vos parents ne vous ont pas laissé le choix pour prendre la Marque des Ténèbres, mais vous avez supporté le démon qui s'est abattu sur vous, et en avez fait une force pour faire le bien. Vous avez participé une guerre, et dans une guerre, quelquefois les bons doivent faire des choses auxquelles ils répugnent. Et comme tout soldat, vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire pour survivre et continuer à vous battre. " Emrys avait parlé avec compassion et sans jugement.

Albus avait tenté de dire la même chose à Severus de nombreuses fois, mais la sincérité et la conviction avec lesquelles Emrys, un total étranger, avait parlé atteignirent enfin l'esprit de Severus. Les craquellements et les petits trous que Harry avait faits la semaine passée ouvrirent enfin le mur autour de son cœur, et il pleura contre l'épaule du vieil homme. Après plusieurs minutes, Severus se tourna vers Harry, le souleva et le plaça avec précaution sur ses genoux, et ils pleurèrent tous les deux pour la promesse que le démon allait cesser de les torturer.

Harry et Severus se séparèrent brusquement. Les lèvres de Harry tremblèrent et sa voix s'entrechoqua quand il demanda à Severus " Vous voulez toujours être près de moi ? Même si je suis un fardeau ? Tout ceux qui sont près de moi se font tuer. Leurs morts sont de ma faute... mes parents... Cédric... Voldemort les a tous tués à cause de moi, c'est de ma faute. " La fin fut à peine un murmure.

Severus le serra contre lui, faisant attention aux attelles de ses bras et de ses jambes. " Harry, j'ai vu tous tes souvenirs, tu te souviens ? J'ai vu ce que ta famille a essayé de te faire croire. Et si tu peux me faire confiance – et Emrys dit que je peux me racheter – il est impossible que tu aies été la cause de la mort de qui que ce soit. Tu te souviens de ce qu'Emrys a dit à propos de ton esprit et de ton âme ? Ce que les Dursley t'ont dit est aussi diabolique que ce que disent les Mangemorts. Le fait que le monde magique clame que c'est de ta faute si tu n'as pas encore détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres est aussi diabolique que ce que déclare Tom lui-même. Quel que soit le nombre de fois où Tom déblatère ses absurdités à propos de la pureté du sang, ça ne les rend pas plus vraies. Quel que soit le nombre de fois où ta famille a prêché _son _venin, ça ne le rend pas plus vrai. Et je voudrai toujours de toi, si tu veux de moi ? "

Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais connu autant d'amour et ils ne savaient même pas au juste ce que c'était, mais ils le ressentaient chacun pour l'autre à ce moment. Aucun ne sut comme dire exactement à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais l'étreinte rendit les mots inutiles.

Pendant que Severus et Harry créaient leur nouvelle relation, les deux autres avaient silencieusement replié tout le campement et avaient tout rangé dans la charrette. Emrys vint vers eux et dit " Nous devons y aller, surtout si nous voulons parvenir au site où le rituel de purification doit être conduit avant la nuit. Je ne veux pas voyager de nuit si nous n'avons pas à le faire et le rituel doit être fait au point du jour. "

Severus donna à Harry des potions antidouleur et une potion de sommeil et souleva l'enfant dès qu'il fut endormi. Après avoir tendu le garçon par trop léger à Artemus, Severus grimpa à l'arrière de la charrette et s'installa confortablement dans un coin douillet. Emrys et Artemus soulevèrent Harry et l'installèrent avec précaution sur le matelas afin que sa tête soit appuyée sur les genoux de Severus et que tous ses os brisés soient bien enveloppés et protégés pendant le voyage.

Alors que la charrette traversait la forêt à un rythme stable et prudent, Severus raconta aux deux hommes la vie d'Harry, depuis sa survie à un sort mortel, à l'âge d'un an, jusqu'à la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le meurtre d'un des camarades de classe d'Harry sous ses yeux six mois plus tôt. Il eut du mal à raconter les problèmes de l'année en cours, surtout les horribles visions, la douleur qu'il ignorait que le garçon ressentît à cause des multiples Endoloris, et les cours atroces d'Occlumencie. Severus parla sans s'arrêter, à part pour de courtes pauses pour nourrir et abreuver la jument. Ils réveillèrent Harry assez pour lui donner d'autres potions, mais le rendormirent ensuite, sentant que c'était une bonté de lui épargner les inévitables secousses de la charrette à travers la forêt. Vers le début de l'après-midi, Severus se tut alors que l'histoire de Harry était complète et la charrette avança en silence l'heure suivante, alors qu'ils contemplaient tous les horreurs endurées par l'enfant durant sa courte vie.

La charrette avait laissé la forêt derrière elle depuis plus d'une heure quand les voyageurs s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière près des rives du lac le plus cristallin que Severus ait jamais vu. Le lac était alimenté au nord par une chute d'eau spectaculaire de plus de sept mètres de haut, scintillant comme des diamants finement taillés sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Le lac était un rond presque parfait et une petite rivière en sortait, exactement à l'opposé de la chute d'eau. Severus pensa que c'était presque trop parfait pour être naturel mais il ne vit aucun signe indiquant que c'était fait de main humaine.

Artemus et Emrys montèrent rapidement et efficacement le petit camp, dressèrent la petite tente et préparèrent le lit de Harry avant de revenir vers la charrette pour le prendre. Severus avait aimé tenir Harry et le garder en position semi-assise pour qu'il puisse respirer, mais maintenant ses jambes étaient complètement endormies et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir descendre de la charrette sans aide. Il y réussit en s'appuyant juste sur l'épaule d'Artemus et se dégourdit prudemment les jambes en allant chercher une bassine d'eau à la rivière pour le camp. Emrys avait bien insisté pour qu'il la prenne uniquement dans la rivière, et uniquement après le premier coude. Sachant toutes les choses qui vivaient dans le lac de Poudlard, Severus pensa qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de similaire ici et si Emrys voulait de l'eau de la rivière, il aurait de l'eau de la rivière. Il remarqua que dans la rivière l'eau était si pure qu'il pouvait voir chaque pierre et chaque galet, mais il ne vit ni poisson ni plante. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans le lac, alors.

Artemus et Emrys étaient des voyageurs doués et expérimentés qui travaillaient ensemble comme une équipe bien rodée. Presque avant que Severus ramène l'eau au camp, Artemus avait allumé un feu et faisait cuire des saucisses avec des oignons et des carottes qu'Emrys avait trouvées dans la clairière où ils campaient. Artemus avait déballé tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire du thé et prépara d'autres tranches de son délicieux pain grillé avec du fromage fondu. Severus se dit que les deux hommes avaient usé presque toutes leurs réserves en cherchant la prairie, mais maintenant il était plus important de ramener Harry à l'abri au château que de se préoccuper de la répartition de leurs réserves. Au moins, ce n'était pas de l'écureuil ou du lapin !

Severus s'agenouilla près de Harry et lui secoua gentiment l'épaule pour le réveiller. Il fut heureux de voir que le garçon ne fuyait plus le moindre contact. Quand ils étaient arrivés dans la prairie, à chaque fois qu'il touchait le garçon, Harry tressaillait en essayant futilement de protéger sa tête. Même avec les deux bras sévèrement brisés, il avait essayé de couvrir sa tête et de se rouler en boule malgré ses côtes cassées. Severus savait que dans son état de semi-conscience et de fièvre, le garçon avait pensé que c'était son oncle, mais c'était quand même douloureux de savoir que le garçon avait si peur de lui. Il devait se concentrer énormément pour effacer tout accent menaçant de sa voix et la faire apaisante jusqu'à ce que le garçon se détende assez pour qu'il puisse traiter ses blessures durant les longues heures des deux premiers jours. Alors que les jours se succédaient, Severus avait examiné chaque souvenir de Harry, réalisant combien il s'était trompé sur le compte du garçon. Severus avait examiné dans sa propre mémoire chacune des fois où ils étaient ensemble et les avait comparées avec le point de vue de Harry.

Il était, tristement et bien contre sa volonté, venu à la conclusion qu'il avait été l'instigateur de leur inimitié et qu'il l'avait alimentée en proférant sans arrêt des reproches et des insultes à l'égard de Harry et de son père mort. Et il ne pouvait pas honnêtement trouver une raison pour laquelle Harry aurait engendré tant de haine. Il n'avait pas aimé James, mais ils avaient réussi à travailler ensemble sur des projets pour l'Ordre à plusieurs occasions, tout comme il détestait Sirius, mais pouvait quand même travailler avec lui. Alors que les longues journées et les nuits encore plus longues se fondaient dans une répétition sans fin de soins envers l'enfant et de rester simplement assis là, réfléchissant, tout en montant la garde, il s'était de plus en plus demandé pourquoi cet enfant avait pu provoquer chez lui autant d'émotions. Pour tous les autres, Rogue était un homme dépourvu d'émotions, qui ne laissait jamais son visage trahir ce qu'il pensait, mais il perdait totalement le contrôle quand il était près du jeune Gryffondor. Et à la fin de la semaine, il ne pouvait toujours pas y trouver de vraie raison. Il avait enseigné à des enfants de personnes qu'il haïssait sans éprouver de rage intense à leur simple vue. Pour l'amour du ciel, il avait enseigné à la fille de Cornélius Fudge et il se souvenait à peine de son apparence. Et Severus haïssait Fudge bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais haï James Potter. Après tout, Fudge l'avait envoyé à Azkaban et il avait fallu à Dumbledore cinq longues semaines pour le sortir de cette antichambre de l'enfer !

Severus savait qu'il était un salaud avec une tendance à martyriser ses étudiants, en particulier les Gryffondor, mais il n'aurait jamais attaqué l'un d'eux, même pas Potter, même alors qu'il le haïssait. Il avait fallu huit longs jours mais Harry avait enfin acquis assez de confiance pour ne pas sursauter quand il dormait et qu'on le touchait. C'était un grand pas en avant, mais Severus savait qu'il y aurait une grande bataille à faire pour tous les deux, avant qu'ils puissent totalement vaincre leurs démons et se faire totalement confiance. Il espérait juste que Harry allait le laisser essayer et qu'avec le temps il pourrait combattre la haine qu'Harry éprouvait envers lui.

Rogue souleva un Harry maintenant réveillé, mais encore somnolent, pour dîner. Il était si fatigué que c'était difficile de le nourrir sans qu'il s'endorme entre les bouchées. Harry voulait encore que ce soit Severus qui le nourrisse. Il n'avait pas été assez éveillé et conscient les deux jours précédents pour bâtir une confiance envers les deux hommes qui étaient encore des étrangers pour lui. Il les aimait bien, mais il était quand même plus à l'aise si c'était le professeur Rogue qui le nourrissait. Merlin, ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était que ses bras guérissent afin qu'ils puissent enlever ces attelles. Il détestait être comme un bébé et se sentait vulnérable d'être totalement dépendant et incapable de faire quoi que ce fût tout seul.

Après que tous quatre aient mangé tranquillement, ils s'assirent autour du feu et sirotèrent du thé bien noir. Les craquements du feu mourant les apaisaient alors que le ciel nocturne scintillait de milliers d'étoiles. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts semblaient extrêmement loin. Emrys regarda les deux figures installées l'une contre l'autre ; Harry avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule de Severus et l'homme encerclait protectivement de son bras les épaules maigres de l'enfant. Il regrettait de briser le calme et la solitude de la nuit mais ils devaient avoir quelques informations sur le rituel auquel ils prendraient part le matin suivant. Il soupira, posa son bol et commença à leur raconter.

" 'Le Rituel de l'Innocence' remonte aux anciens druides et était utilisé pour expulser des démons qui avaient possédé de jeunes enfants, les attirant vers l'obscurité. Ce lac est appelé 'Le Lac des Innocents' car il y a bien longtemps, un sorcier maléfique avait kidnappé toutes les femmes et tous les enfants d'un village voisin et voulait les sacrifier dans le sang pour acquérir l'immortalité et le pouvoir. Pendant la nuit, les femmes allèrent avec leurs enfants au milieu du lac et ils se noyèrent tous volontairement plutôt que d'être utilisés à une fin maléfique. Depuis ce temps, celui qui invoque le bon rituel et demande la purification à l'esprit du lac verra tout le mal étranger à son essence retiré de lui. Une personne mauvaise serait encore en vie après le rituel ; il n'aura aucun effet sur elle. Mais quelqu'un comme Harry, ou vous Severus, qui a été victime d'un esprit mauvais, sera purifié et redeviendra innocent. J'aurai besoin que vous, Severus, demandiez en premier la purification, puis j'aurai besoin que vous aidiez Harry et le portiez. Ses os ne sont pas encore assez forts pour le porter, il ne doit pas marcher sans attelles et il ne doit rien porter dans le lac. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer le rituel ; vous devez venir au lac sans aucune idée préconçue. Mais je vous dirigerai de la voix quand je le pourrai et, Severus, vous devrez me laisser vous envoyer des messages par Légilimencie, car j'en aurai aussi besoin. Vous devez tous les deux essayer de garder l'esprit aussi clair que possible, surtout entre la première demande et la seconde. Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire demain matin. Maintenant nous devons dormir. Nous partirons tout de suite après le rituel afin d'atteindre le château d'ici la tombée de la nuit. Il y a encore des bandits dans les parages et ils nous cherchent. "

Après s'être mis d'accord sur les tours de garde pendant la nuit, les hommes se préparèrent silencieusement pour la nuit ; chacun était encore perdu dans ses pensées et espérait la liberté pour le frêle enfant qui avait tant souffert dans sa courte vie. Ils se blottirent dans leurs couvertures et essayèrent de s'endormir. Harry, ayant reçu une nouvelle dose de potion antidouleur, dormit paisiblement, ignorant totalement les inquiétudes des autres.


	6. Le Rituel de Purification

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Harry Potter à part l'intrigue tordue, quelques personnages originaux, et un désir de partager mon étrange obsession avec d'autres.

Résumé : Après avoir été capturés par Voldemort, Rogue et Potter s'échappent vers... AU / Milieu de la cinquième année, pas de spoilers pour le Prince de sang Mêlé, PAS de slash et pas de Mary Sue.

T/N : Je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

Réponses aux reviews :  
**Théalie** : "J'aime beaucoup. C'est vraiment trop doux entre Harry et Séverus. Le rituel m'intrigue. J'aime bien ta fic."  
_Réponse_ : Oui, moi aussi, j'adore, et le côté un peu OoC (Out of Character, le personnage n'agit pas comme d'habitude) est expliqué dans ce chapitre. Le rituel aussi, et tu vas te régaler !

**David** : "Salut ! Je voulais juste te dire que cette histoire est vraiment formidable et qu'il faut à tout prix continuer de la traduire ! Je l'adore parce qu'on voit enfin une relation Harry/Rogue saine ! Continue comme ça et vivement la suite ! Au fait, l'auteur anglophone est rendu à combien de chapitre et quel est, aproximativement, ton rythme de parution ? Merci encore pour ce que tu m'as permis de lire et à la prochaine !"  
_Réponse_ : Oui, hein ? C'est un véritable bonheur de traduire une fic si bien écrite, même si le style est assez différent du mien. L'auteur a écrit trente chapitres - l'histoire est finie - et je publie le plus vite possible, donc on va dire une fois tous les deux mois en période scolaire, plus fréquemment pendant les vacances, qui arrivent bientôt pour moi (dans quinze jours) : là, on va grimper à environ une fois par semaine !

Et merci **Zaika** pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le Rituel de Purification**

Comme il avait dormi toute la nuit précédente, Severus avait pris le premier tour de garde. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré tout le sommeil perdu lorsqu'il s'était occupé seul de Harry, et la possibilité de confier à quelqu'un la responsabilité du garçon, même si seulement pour quelques heures, lui avait permis de détendre son esprit dans un vrai sommeil profond. D'habitude, il avait le sommeil très léger. Parfois, ses rêves rivalisaient avec ceux de Harry, et il avait utilisé tant de somnifères qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun effet sur lui. Mais l'épuisement total est le meilleur somnifère naturel. Et pour une fois, il dormait profondément, sans nul cauchemar ou besoin d'une potion ; cependant, quand Emrys lui secoua l'épaule pour le réveiller, Severus se réveilla instantanément, sa baguette à la main. Heureusement, il réalisa qui l'avait touché avant de lancer un sort. Tous les elfes de maison de Poudlard savaient qu'il ne fallait pas toucher le professeur Rogue quand il dormait. Emrys gloussa en voyant l'expression dépitée de Severus et alla réveiller Harry. Il l'appela doucement. " Allez, enfant, il est temps de commencer le rituel. Nous devons le faire exactement à l'aube. Allez, allez enfant. Severus, vous pouvez le porter près du lac ? "

Severus souleva Harry et traversa l'étendue d'herbe épaisse et humide, puis de graviers jusqu'aux berges du lac, où il l'allongea doucement sur la couverture qu'Artemus avait installée pour lui sur une rive de la rivière du sud. Emrys fit face à l'est, où le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir à l'horizon. Il brandit son bâton et invoqua l'ancien pouvoir du soleil et du lac pour bénir leur quête et sauver l'innocent. Sur la rive, Emrys enleva ses robes et monta, nu, sur un rocher qui s'avançait sur environ un demi-mètre dans le lac et était entouré de toutes parts par l'eau du sud du lac. Artemus s'immobilisa et leva un bol de pierre brute grise et bien qu'il n'émît aucun son, il était évident qu'il invoquait également le soleil et l'eau pour bénir le rituel. Artemus avança de sept pas pour se tenir devant Emrys. Il s'inclina et s'agenouilla devant Emrys tout en tendant le bol au vieux sorcier, les bras levés au dessus de sa tête. Emrys prit le bol des mains d'Artemus et s'inclina devant lui, puis se tourna et leva le bol vers le soleil qui commençait à colorer le lac de tons de rose et d'or.

Emrys ordonna silencieusement à Severus de se déshabiller et de venir en face de lui dans le lac. Severus comprit, sans savoir comment, qu'il ne devait pas parler à moins qu'on lui pose une question directe. Beaucoup d'anciens rituels étaient très stylisés et devaient être effectués strictement selon les règles. Severus fit les exercices familiers pour vider totalement son esprit afin de le préparer pour le rituel. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans l'eau pour se tenir en face du vieil homme. Il lui fit face et s'inclina avec respect.

Severus fut surpris en sentant que l'eau n'était pas froide, et qu'elle semblait en fait étrangement proche de la température du corps. L'eau en face de la pierre ne montait pas tout à fait jusqu'à ses genoux et était si claire qu'il pouvait voir chaque galet sur le fond. Emrys leva le bol au dessus de sa tête, faisant bien face au levant. La lumière rouge du soleil atteignait tout juste l'horizon et le lac brillait presque sous sa lumière. Une douce lumière blanche monta de l'eau jusqu'au rocher. Elle monta magiquement le long du corps du sorcier jusqu'à l'entourer entièrement, jusqu'au bol qu'il tenait dans les mains. Elle étincela pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent une éternité. Le pouvoir était si palpable qu'ils retinrent instinctivement leur respiration. La lumière blanche s'étira en avant puis se contracta, et enfin disparut totalement, avec un éclair, dans le bol. Emrys tendit le bol à Severus et lui indiqua de s'enduire de la substance brillante des pieds à la tête tout en faisant face au soleil levant. Severus obéit, et se vit ordonner de faire dix pas vers le sud puis de rester entièrement submergé pendant au moins une minute. Severus compta soigneusement neuf pas en nageant à moitié, faisant attention de ne pas produire d'éclaboussures, puis prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, retint son souffle et plongea dans un profond trou avec son dixième pas.

Severus avait l'impression que la substance qu'il avait répandue sur son corps réagissait maintenant avec chacune de ses cellules. Il se sentait en feu, mais pas un feu comme _Doloris_, un feu comme la chaleur d'un feu en hiver quand vous rentriez vous mettre à l'abri de la neige ; ou la sensation fabuleuse d'un soleil d'été sur la peau après avoir nagé dans l'eau fraîche d'un lac. Il pensa que c'était comme baigner dans de l'amour pur, ou de la joie. Son monde s'arrêta et il se perdit dans la sensation merveilleuse de la paix totale. Il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de compter le temps et commença à compter avec empressement. Pour faire bonne mesure, il resta sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent du manque d'oxygène. Il se tourna et fit un pas sur le fond du lac. Reprenant son souffle en silence, il essaya de capturer la sensation qu'il avait senti parcourir chaque artère, veine et capillaire. Il se sentait bizarre, en paix, mais l'esprit étrangement vide. Il ne pouvait pas le décrire mais cela ne semblait ni mal ni bien, juste là. Son esprit était étrangement vide, comme si sa tête était entièrement emplie d'un paisible brouillard blanc. Il tourna des yeux obéissants vers Emrys et attendit les nouvelles instructions du vieil homme.

Emrys ordonna à Severus de revenir et de déshabiller le garçon tout en gardant les pieds dans l'eau. Artemus avait enlevé les attelles et les bandages de l'enfant pendant que Severus se purifiait. Severus, l'eau léchant ses chevilles, appuya le garçon contre son épaule et commença à enlever ses robes de son bras droit. Il remarqua que le visage du garçon devenait rouge, alors il regarda profondément dans ses yeux et lui envoya des sentiments de confiance et de soin. Harry s'immobilisa et comprit le message silencieux ; le rituel était normal et il ne devait pas parler. Cet homme tenait beaucoup à lui et s'était occupé de lui toute la semaine passée ; il n'y avait aucune raison pour se sentir embarrassé d'être déshabillé.

Harry garda ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Severus pendant qu'il le manipulait doucement pour le déshabiller. Bien sûr, Emrys et Severus étaient tous les deux nus déjà, alors ce n'était pas trop embarrassant, non ? Et sans ses lunettes, ça ne semblait pas aussi inconfortable qu'il l'avait pensé. L'ancienne magie qu'il sentait flotter autour de lui rendait le rituel beaucoup plus facile à supporter.

Quand Harry fut nu et blotti dans ses bras comme un bébé, Severus le porta jusque devant Emrys. Le vieil homme répéta l'incantation sur le bol de pierre jusqu'à ce que la lumière blanche éclate et disparaisse dans le bol, puis il étendit la main et recouvrit Harry de la substance qui brillait doucement. Severus tourna Harry dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit face à l'eau, regardant les pieds de Severus. Emrys appliqua la substance sur le dos de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit recouvert des pieds à la tête, devant et derrière. Emrys fut furieux de voir le mot 'MONSTRE' gravé dans la peau pâle et les fines cicatrices blanches qui se croisaient sur le dos du garçon.

Quand Emrys lui eut fait signe de retourner à nouveau le garçon, Severus fit avec Harry les neuf pas vers le sud, attendit jusqu'à ce que Harry hoche la tête, indiquant, qu'il avait pris sa respiration, et avança, se laissant couler avec lui dans l'eau étrangement claire et chaude. Severus fut sidéré de voir le corps de Harry commencer à briller de la même lumière qui avait entouré Emrys pendant qu'il incantait. Il vit ensuite la lumière virer au gris puis devenir plus sombre, et enfin complètement noire avant de s'écarter du corps du garçon et de fuir comme un nuage maléfique le long de la rivière, hors du lac. Il serra le garçon contre sa poitrine et revint sur le lit du lac. Ils haletaient tous les deux. Severus regarda Harry avec inquiétude, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir. Le visage de Harry était tranquille comme le brouillard blanc qui emplissait son esprit quand il revint à travers l'eau pour revenir faire face à Emrys.

Emrys descendit dans l'eau et plaça une main sur le front de Severus et une sur celui de Harry. Il recula doucement, les guidant tout en maintenant le contact avec leurs fronts. Il incanta sans s'arrêter alors qu'ils marchaient doucement dans l'eau qui leur arrivait à la taille. Il les emmena vers le nord jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant la chute d'eau, tout en continuant à chanter de sa voix de basse dans un langage inconnu alors qu'ils se tenaient en bas de la cascade magnifique et lumineuse. Il enleva ses mains et fit un pas de côté, se tournant pour faire face à la chute d'eau, les deux autres derrière lui. Harry et Severus se sentaient étrangement en manque de quelque chose. Severus serra Harry et avança de sept pas réguliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entièrement sous la cascade. La lumière scintillante s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que Harry ait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un arc-en-ciel. Un sentiment d'euphorie le recouvrit, emportant le voile blanc qui avait recouvert ses pensées. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais vouloir quitter cet endroit, mais il se retrouva vite à court d'air. Ses poumons le brûlaient et il se demanda combien de temps Severus pouvait retenir sa respiration. Sûrement plus longtemps que lui. Harry toucha doucement la joue de Severus et fut stupéfié de sentir des larmes sur le visage de son professeur. Ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau cristalline et tombaient sur la poitrine de Harry, l'enveloppant d'un sentiment de paix et de tranquillité.

Le léger contact de la main de Harry rompit la transe où était Severus ; il regarda Harry et réalisa que les côtes brisées du garçon faisaient qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir son souffle longtemps sans douleur. Il embrassa rapidement le front de Harry avant de ne plus en avoir le courage et porta le garçon hors de l'eau.

Emrys attendait pour aider Severus à grimper hors de l'eau. Artemus tendit une serviette au sorcier qui sécha Harry, puis Severus l'allongea doucement sur la couverture, afin qu'on puisse lui remettre ses attelles et ses bandages. Severus poussa un cri de surprise quand Emrys enleva la serviette avec laquelle il séchait les cheveux de Harry. Le cicatrice du garçon avait pâli et elle était presque invisible. Il devait savoir où regarder pour la voir ! " Harry ! " s'exclama-t-il " Ta cicatrice a presque disparu. Le rituel doit avoir fonctionné ! "

Harry émettait des sons incohérents et ouvrait sa bouche en pointant le bras de Severus. Severus baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Le garçon savait sûrement qu'il portait la marque des Ténèbres ? Il savait qu'il était un espion... Il jeta un coup d'œil là où l'enfant regardait. Il se figea. Il resta sans voix. Sa marque avait disparu, à croire qu'il ne l'avait jamais portée. Aucune cicatrice, aucune trace, aucune douleur... il était libre !

Severus tomba à genoux, prit son visage dans ses mains et sanglota. Il sentit Harry le tirer pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de son cou. Ils sanglotèrent tous les deux en réalisant qu'ils étaient libérés du seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry commençait à souffrir à nouveau quand il sentit Emrys et Artemus s'agenouiller de chaque côté d'eux et les entourer de leurs bras pour un moment de soutien.

A regret, Emrys dit " Severus, Harry, vous devez vous habiller et manger quelque chose afin que nous puissions repartir. Nous avons encore un long voyage à faire et les pansements du jeune Harry doivent être remis en place avant que nous partions. "

Après une dernière étreinte, Severus allongea Harry pour laisser Artemus lui donner des potions contre la douleur avant de remettre les attelles de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il mit des vêtements propres et s'agenouilla près de Harry pour le soutenir pendant que Emrys bandait à nouveau ses côtes. Il sourit en voyant que toutes les cicatrices infligées par l'oncle de Harry avaient disparu. La peau du garçon était lisse et intacte. Il lança un regard interrogateur vers Emrys. " Toutes les marques du mal ont disparu de vous deux. Vos cicatrices ont également disparu, Severus. Les traces d'accidents vont rester. Seules les marques infligées délibérément sont parties. " Les deux hommes se sourirent en achevant de panser l'adolescent maintenant groggy.

Severus ne cessait de remonter sa manche gauche comme pour vérifier que la marque haïe était toujours absente. Il avait l'impression qu'un grand poids dont il n'avait pas eu conscience avait été levé de son esprit. Comment la marque avait-elle pu disparaître, il pensait que seules sa mort ou la chute de Tom pouvaient la faire partir ?

* * *

Tous quatre voyagèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées à propos du rituel. Harry avait reçu des potions, mais pas aussi fortes que la veille. Il somnola, confortablement installé sur les genoux de Severus. Son professeur caressait machinalement sa frange, passait un doigt sur la cicatrice pâlie puis regardait son avant-bras gauche et murmurait pour lui-même plusieurs fois par heure. Après plusieurs heures, une conversation tranquille recommença, mais par une sorte de consensus inconscient, ils ne parlèrent que de choses légères et évitèrent tout sujet délicat. Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pour un bref repas et pour nourrir et abreuver la jument. Severus faisait attention à descendre de la charrette sans déranger Harry, qui avait reçu une nouvelle dose de potion antidouleur et dormait. Les secousses continuelles de la charrette l'auraient tant fait souffrir que Severus avait décidé que les risques liés aux drogues étaient inférieurs aux dégâts causés par un combat continu contre les mouvements de la charrette. 

Ils arrivèrent à une carrière près d'une rivière au courant rapide en fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil atteignait la cime des arbres, et décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour la nuit. Il faudrait encore plusieurs heures pour atteindre le château et personne ne voulait voyager de nuit. Les potions de Harry cesseraient bientôt d'agir et Artemus voulait pêcher leur dîner. Emrys dit à Severus qu'Artemus lui avait télépathiquement fait savoir qu'il en avait assez des saucisses et du pain au fromage. Ils laissèrent Harry dormir dans la charrette pendant que Severus et Emrys montaient leur modeste campement. Artemus avait sorti du fil et un hameçon d'une de ses poches et les avait attachés à une longue branche qu'il avait trouvée avant de descendre la rivière pour trouver un coin plus tranquille où pêcher.

Emrys alluma un feu et Severus alla chercher Harry qui s'était réveillé et l'avait appelé, inquiet à cause de l'immobilité de la charrette. Quand Severus l'eut soulevé, Emrys prit son matelas et l'installa contre un tronc afin que Harry puisse s'asseoir près du feu et parler avec eux de ce qui s'était passé le matin.

Après un somptueux dîner de truite fraîche et de pommes de terres rôties avec des carottes sauvages et des oignons, ils s'installèrent tous les quatre pour boire du thé chaud. Emrys commença à parler : " Le premier rituel est utilisé pour purifier le corps de toute trace de démon et de magie noire. Cela a brisé la connexion entre le démon et ses marques, la cicatrice et la marque de Severus. Sans cette connexion la marque physique ne peut rester. La cicatrice de Harry est toujours visible car il y a eu une blessure physique en plus de la malédiction. J'ai trouvé des preuves dans vos deux esprits que le démon drainait du pouvoir magique ainsi que de la vie de chacun de vous. Beaucoup plus chez le jeune Harry que chez vous, Severus, mais c'était présent chez vous deux. Harry, quand le sort de mort a rebondit sur le démon, la connexion établie par ta cicatrice lui a permis d'utiliser tes forces vitale et magique pour rester en vie. Maintenant qu'il est hors de ton esprit, tu devrais voir ta magie augmenter très vite. Tu ne le remarqueras peut-être pas tout de suite à cause de tes blessures, mais la fin du drainage physique va entraîner une poussée de croissance quand tu seras guéri. Il t'a utilisé pour se garder en vie, surtout depuis l'année dernière, quand il a utilisé ton sang pour ressusciter. "

Il se tourna vers Severus. " Le démon se nourrit également de colère, de douleur et d'aigreur. Il a utilisé votre marque pour encourager ces sentiments en vous. En essence, il a travaillé à remuer ces émotions négatives en vous. Je pressens qu'il a lié chacun de ses suivants à lui de cette manière pour lui permettre de maintenir son corps. Il a lié la vie et la magie de chacun de ses suivants à sa propre vie. Quand il mourra, tous ceux qui portent sa marque mourront aussi. A la vérité, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une créature aussi diabolique. Il doit être arrêté. Nous vous aiderons de toutes les manières possibles. "

Severus demanda, l'air pensif : " Est-ce pour cela que mes émotions ont été si difficiles à contrôler près de Harry, depuis que j'ai senti la marque des Ténèbres commencer à revenir pendant la première année de Harry à l'école ? Et pour cela que la simple vue de Harry suffisait à me remplir d'une haine et d'une rage sans fondement ? "

" Oui, vous receviez ces émotions par le biais de la marque. La marque sur votre bras a permis au démon d'entrer dans votre esprit. Pas assez pour lire vos pensées, mais assez pour vous transmettre de fausses émotions. C'est devenu un cercle vicieux qu'il a utilisé pour se nourrir jusqu'à pouvoir construire un golem et y faire entrer son esprit l'année dernière. Quand vous et Harry vous êtes échappés et êtes apparus dans la prairie, vous étiez hors de sa portée et sans son contact permanent, vos véritables sentiments ont pu réapparaître. Vous avez pu voir l'autre sans la rage et la haine que le démon alimentait. Je ne pense pas que vous auriez pu changer votre opinion de l'autre aussi vite que vous l'avez fait si vous étiez encore sous son influence. "

Harry se redressa pour participer à la conversation. " Si vous savez comment il est revenu à la vie, savez-vous comment le détruire ? Je sais qu'il essaie en permanence de me tuer et ma chance va finir par tourner. Je veux dire, chaque fois, quelqu'un m'a aidé à lui échapper. Je ne peux sûrement pas le tuer ; je n'ai que quinze ans, bon sang ! "

Emrys regarda l'adolescent, perplexe. " Quinze ans ? Je pensais que tu étais bien plus jeune. Le démon a dû te voler beaucoup d'énergie ! "

Harry baissa la tête et Severus expliqua : " Harry a habité chez son oncle et sa tante qui l'ont fait travailler comme un esclave gratuit, tout en le sous-alimentant ; parfois, ils le privaient de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours et essayaient de '_faire sortir la magie de lui_'. Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas sorciers et détestent tout ce qui a rapport avec la magie. "

" Ah, cela explique beaucoup de ce que j'ai vu. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment Harry pouvait être aussi entouré de haine et de mal, à moins qu'il n'ait baigné dedans chaque jour de sa vie. "

Harry eut un demi sourire. " Oui, ça décrit assez bien les Dursley. Alors, savez-vous comment le battre pour de bon, afin que je n'aie pas à retourner à leur _garde affectueuse_ chaque été ? "

Emrys étendit le bras et posa la main sur l'épaule de Harry. " Oui, enfant, je le sais. Il se nourrit d'émotions négatives. Nous allons le combattre avec l'opposé, de puissantes émotions positives. Comme celles utilisées pour produire un Patronus. As-tu déjà entendu parler de cela, Harry ? "

Severus rit. " Demandez à Harry quel âge il avait quand il en a produit un la première fois, et ce que c'était. " Sa voix rappela à Harry l'oncle Vernon quand il parlait de Dudley qui avait gagné un championnat de boxe. Est-ce que le pro- euh, Severus pouvait être fier de lui ? pensa Harry avec espoir.

Harry sourit avec fierté. " J'ai produit un Patronus corporel quand j'avais treize ans. "

Emrys, sidéré, regarda Severus. " Corporel ? Il a affronté un Détraqueur, alors ? "

Severus sourit en coin et répondit. " Il a mis en fuite une centaine de Détraqueurs à lui seul quand il avait treize ans. "

Emrys avait l'air plus que surpris. " Je peux te dire que tu seras très puissant quand ta magie se révélera entièrement, le jour de tes seize ans, si tu étais puissant à ce point avec le démon qui puisait dans ton énergie. Nous devons t'entraîner ou la magie qui est en toi va te consumer de l'intérieur. "

Artemus et Emrys se regardèrent et hochèrent tous les deux la tête, comme s'ils avaient pris une décision. Artemus remplit à nouveau leurs coupes de thé puis se rassit pendant qu'Emrys commençait à parler à Severus et Harry.

" Harry, te rappelles-tu ce à quoi tu as pensé exactement juste avant de te jeter devant Severus et que vous apparaissiez dans la prairie ? "

" Euh, oui, je m'en souviens assez bien. J'ai pensé 'Merlin, gardez-nous en sécurité'. Et j'ai crié 'Merlin, aidez-moi !' " dit doucement Harry.

Emrys sourit. " Et cela a fonctionné. Mon nom complet est Merlin Emrys. Mon petit-fils est Godric Gryffondor, sa femme est Rowena Serdaigle. Ma petite-fille, la guérisseuse, est Helga Poufsouffle, et son mari est Salazar Serpentard. D'après ce que vous nous avez raconté et ce que nous savons de l'histoire de Harry, je suppose que vous connaissez ces noms, messieurs ? "

Il s'écoula plus de cinq minutes avant que Severus puisse articuler une phrase cohérente. " En quelle année sommes-nous ? "

" En l'an de grâce 994. " répondit doucement Merlin. " Et Godric et Helga sont en réalité mes arrière-petits-enfants, car j'ai plus de deux cents ans. "

Severus et Harry étaient incapables de parler, alors ils écoutèrent simplement Merlin pendant l'heure suivante. Il leur raconta les problèmes sur ses terres, comment Salazar avait bu jusqu'à l'ivresse à quatorze ans et avait eu une aventure avec une serveuse, laquelle avait donné naissance à un fils qui ravageait maintenant la région, clamant être l'héritier de Salazar et déclarant la guerre à toutes les communautés non magiques car il détestait sa mère et son père, mais surtout son grand-père, le patron de la taverne, qui le faisait travailler en échange de son logement, et les habitants qui le fuyaient et le traitaient de bâtard. Salazar n'avait découvert son existence que deux ans auparavant, quand le garçon de seize ans avait commencé à tourmenter les habitants d'un village voisin, déclarant s'appeler Serpentard. Salazar avait essayé de lui parler, mais le garçon était trop plein de haine et avait failli le tuer. Godric et Sal rechignaient à affronter le garçon, mais il devenait de plus en plus dangereux chaque jour. Il rassemblait également derrière lui les traîne-savate de la région, qui attaquaient les villages. C'était pour cela que Merlin et Artemus étaient venus en personne chercher les voyageurs. Merlin était bien sûr très puissant, et la plupart des gens sous-estimaient Artemus car il était muet, mais il était capable de lancer des sorts muets (T/N : oups – je n'ai pas lu le tome six en français, donc je ne connais pas la traduction officielle de " soundless spells ") avec une certaine efficacité, et sa puissance était plutôt respectable.

Merlin leur expliqua que tous les cinq avaient créé une petite école, à la sélection très sévère, pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières, et que chacun d'entre eux enseignait à entre quatre et six apprentis dans son propre domaine de compétences. Ils connaissaient les spécialités de Salazar et Helga ; Godric était un maître en Sortilèges et Défense, que ce soit magique ou physique. Rowena était une experte en Métamorphose et en Arithmancie et elle enseignait aussi la Divination, mais les vrais devins étaient rares, et elle n'avait pas d'apprenti pour l'instant. Artemus enseignait la magie muette et la Botanique, ainsi que la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie. Merlin, lui, prenait un apprenti à qui il enseignait la magie élémentale, sans baguette, et la métamorphose ; cela en plus de ses propres apprentis dans le château. Son apprenti devait être exceptionnellement puissant et capable d'un grand contrôle sur la magie. Il n'avait trouvé aucun apprenti valable depuis trente ans, après le départ de son dernier apprenti pour l'Orient.

" Harry, d'habitude nous n'acceptons aucun apprenti âgé de moins de seize ans, car il est difficile de savoir quelle puissance la magie va atteindre avant qu'elle soit pleinement développée, mais tu es déjà plus puissant que la plupart des étudiants les plus âgés. Accepterais-tu de devenir mon apprenti ? Je sais que tu vas avoir besoin d'apprendre à contrôler ta magie avant ton anniversaire, à cause de la rupture de la connexion qui drainait ton énergie. D'après ce que Severus nous a dit, ta magie est devenue active de force à l'âge de quinze mois, quand tu as survécu au sort de mort et que la connexion a été forgée. La magie de la plupart des enfants ne devient pas active avant l'âge de sept ou huit ans, et parfois encore plus tard que ça. Tu dois savoir que plus tôt la magie se manifeste, plus le sorcier sera puissant. "

Avant que Harry puisse répondre, Artemus et Merlin se levèrent et se tournèrent pour regarder dans l'obscurité. Artemus avait sorti sa baguette et le bâton de Merlin était brandi dans la même direction. Une simple seconde plus tard, Severus était debout à côté d'eux, baguette levée. Harry se sentait inutile. Merlin commença à briller en faisant tourner son bâton en cercle au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le cercle s'élargit jusqu'à englober tout leur campement d'un dôme doré. Des flèches enflammées jaillirent de la nuit pour se heurter au dôme et glisser jusqu'au sol, enflammant l'herbe. Une seconde volée suivit rapidement la première et fut tout aussi inefficace. Artemus et Severus envoyaient des sorts pour assommer les ombres qu'ils apercevaient grâce aux flammes. Après une dernière flèche qui les manqua complètement, l'attaque cessa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

Emrys maintint la protection pendant qu'Artemus attelait la jument. Severus ramassa leurs affaires et les entassa dans la charrette. Quand tout fut prêt, les deux hommes soulevèrent Harry, matelas compris, et l'installèrent dans la charrette. Ce ne fut que quand ils furent prêts à partir qu'Emrys lâcha son bâton et s'écroula presque dans les bras d'Artemus. Severus et Artemus aidèrent Merlin à grimper à l'arrière de la charrette avec Harry, puis ils montèrent sur le siège avant. L'herbe rase avait fini de brûler et la jument passa sans difficultés. Il s'écoula un long moment avec que Severus et Artemus se détendent et commencent à discuter, bien qu'aucun des deux ne rangeât sa baguette ; pendant ce temps, les deux à l'arrière de la charrette avaient succombé au sommeil après la longue et épuisante journée. Aucun des deux ne s'éveilla quand ils arrivèrent au château trois longues heures plus tard et qu'ils furent porté, pour Harry, ou lévité, pour Merlin, dans leurs lits.

* * *

ATTENTION la prochaine parution aura sans doute lieu vers le 24-25 mai... Alors on se dépêche pour les reviews !


	7. Pendant ce Temps à Moulinsart

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Harry Potter à part l'intrigue tordue, quelques personnages originaux, et un désir de partager mon étrange obsession avec d'autres.

Résumé : Après avoir été capturés par Voldemort, Rogue et Potter s'échappent vers... AU / Milieu de la cinquième année, pas de spoilers pour le Prince de sang Mêlé, PAS de slash et pas de Mary Sue.

T/N : Je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

Réponses aux reviews : wo, wo, wo, on se calme ! Si ma boîte email était une vraie boîte aux lettres, elle aurait explosé ! Dites, vous ne voudriez pas aller mettre des reviews dans mes histoires X-Men ? Personne ne m'écrit rien.

**La Rose de Minuit** : "Salut, je voulais juste te laisser un mot pour te dire que la traduction est bonne (j'ai pas vraiment remarqué de faute de français (style écrire le mot comme on l'entend ou encore s'avait au lieu de savait (faute assez courante et très agaçante parce qu'elle change le sens du texte)) Bref, continue...  
Sinon j'aime beaucoup ce début d'histoire il faudrait que regarde où elle est en anglais et que je la lise un peu (j'aime bien lire la vo puis la vf pour voir ce que j'ai compris et ce que j'ai loupé dans ma lecture. Enfin je ferai ça quand j'aurai le temps. Sauf si bien sûr la vo n'est pas en anglais ou qu'elle n'est pas sur le site.  
Continue franchement...  
La Rose de Minuit.  
PS: tu sais que remettre la review que la personne t'a envoyée est inutile je crois que ça t'éviterait du boulot... Elle sait se reconnaître. Tu fais comme tu veux, mais on va dire que je suis vachement parresseuse... ;)"  
_Réponse_ : J'espère bien que la traduction et la grammaire sont bonnes ! Je suis aussi énervée que toi par les fautes de français et les fautes de traduction, donc je m'applique. Aurais-je oublié d'indiquer le numéro de la fic en VO ? Ah ben oui... Le voici donc : **Le numéro de l'histoire en VO est le 2616754**. De toutes façons, elle est dans mes histoires favorites (Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power, il faut descendre un peu, c'est la n°17 actuellement). J'ai l'habitude de coller le texte de la review avant ma réponse dans mes fics car j'update très lentement (d'habitude) ; c'est vrai qu'ici ça ne s'impose pas vraiment, mais je me dis que ça permet aux autres lecteurs de consulter la review.

**mariL** : "J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et l'idée qu'a eu l'auteure pour expliquer la haine de Sévérus envers Harry pendant sa scolarité. Le rituel de purification est très bien décrit je trouve. Est ce que tu sais s'il est tiré d'une cérémonie quelconque ou si elle l'a totalement inventé?  
Bon courage pour la suite et à bientôt!"  
_Réponse_ : Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça fabuleux - je pense que des lecteurs ont dû lui faire des remarques comme quoi Rogue était un peu OOC (Out Of Character) alors elle a corrigé. Pour la cérémonie, je pense que la référence est le baptème chrétien ; autrefois, il se faisait par immersion dans l'eau, et c'était vraiment avec l'idée de purifier (autrefois, les chrétiens pensaient que les gens - y compris les bébés - qui n'étaient pas baptisés allaient en enfer à leur mort).

**Dia** : "j'adore  
tu peux être sûre que je vais pas manquer la parution du prochain chapitre et que jva essayer d'être une des premièreà le lire, donc je ne prends pas plus de ton précieux temps et te laisseà l'écriture ;)  
+"  
_Réponse_ : Chiche ! Je vais voir qui va reviewer en premier !

**eiliss** : "eh bien, c'est plutôt complexe comme histoire! mais j'aime bien. au fait ils vont rentrerà leur époque ou rester dans celle-ci toute la fic?"  
_Réponse_ : Tu verras !

**TiOubO** : "Superbe fiction !  
Est ce que HP et SS vont raconter un peu de futur aux fondateurs ?"  
_Réponse_ : Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Ils vont raconter des choses, oui, mais je ne sais plus combien. Et puis ils ne peuvent pas en dire trop, ça modifierait le futur... C'est sûr que ça serait pratique d'éléminer le fils bâtard de Sal pour empêcher l'avènement de Voldemort, mais ça serait justement trop facile !

Et merci à **Lunicorne** (la revieweuse qui tire plus vite que son ombre !) **NEPHERIA** (on se calme, Neph), **Thealie** (attends de voir celui-là...), **adenoide**, **Marie-Jo** (mais de rien, c'est un plaisir !), **zaika**, **Lira Potter-Snape** (tout un programme...), **Namyothis** et **zag** (qui égalise avec les reviews de la première publication : 14 ! record à battre...)

Bon, nous sommes jeudi... je prévois la prochaine mise à jour dimanche. D'ici là, portez-vous bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Pendant ce Temps à Moulinsart... euh, à Poudlard**

(Plus tôt dans la soirée de la disparition de Harry et Severus)

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'Ecole de Magie de Poudlard, était assis à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, et pensait à un garçon de quinze ans en grand danger. Pas n'importe quel garçon, mais Harry Potter. Albus commençait à réaliser qu'il l'aimait comme un petit-fils. Avec les nombreuses années qu'il avait passées en tant que professeur de Métamorphose puis Directeur, il s'était attaché à beaucoup d'étudiants, mais aucun n'avait touché son vieux cœur aussi profondément que ce garçon maigre, têtu, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs.

Albus avait toujours suspecté que la vie de Harry chez les Dursley n'avait jamais été aussi idyllique qu'il l'avait espéré quand il avait laissé le bébé sur le pas de leur porte après le meurtre de ses parents. Mais il n'était sûr de rien car Harry refusait obstinément de dire à qui que ce fût ce qui se passait exactement derrière les portes closes du 4 Privet Drive. Et tant qu'Albus ne pouvait rien apporter de concret aux Services Magiques de l'Enfance, cet imbécile de ministre, Cornélius Fudge, ne les laisserait pas placer Harry ailleurs. Et le Ministère gardait un œil si attentif sur la signature magique de Harry qu'ils sauraient si le garçon était déplacé sans leur accord. Surtout depuis que cette harpie, Dolorès Ombrage, avait fait sa vendetta personnelle de s'assurer que Harry serait expulsé et si possible enfermé. Albus ne savait pas pourquoi Ombrage haïssait Harry à ce point, mais il craignait que Tom Jedusor ne soit derrière cela. Elle ne portait pas de Marque des Ténèbres, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne sympathisait pas, surtout avec sa haine totalement hors de propos des nés de parents moldus et des " sang mêlés ".

Albus était particulièrement inquiet ce soir-là car il avait dû dire à Harry qu'il devait retourner chez sa tante pendant les vacances de Noël. Quelque chose que le garçon n'avait jamais fait et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire. D'abord il avait supplié de pouvoir passer les vacances au Terrier avec les Weasley, puis avait demandé à le passer à Grimaud Place avec son parrain, Sirius Black. En fait, Harry avait même proposé de devenir l'assistant bénévole de Rusard pour nettoyer le château afin de ne pas avoir à partir. Et c'était quelque chose qu'_aucun_ enfant sain d'esprit ne proposerait. Mais quand Albus avait demandé des détails à propos de son oncle et de sa tante, Harry s'était fermé comme une huître et avait refusé de répondre, malgré les questions du Directeur. Dumbledore savait que s'il insistait, Harry serait encore plus en colère contre lui, si c'était possible. Bon, il avait encore un peu plus de deux semaines ; peut-être qu'il pourrait faire parler le garçon. Ou peut-être qu'il pourrait convaincre Severus de transférer certains souvenirs du garçon dans une Pensine afin qu'ils puissent examiner la manière dont Harry était traité. Severus refusait obstinément d'admettre que le garçon avait grandi autrement que _pourri gâté_. Comment ses deux garçons pouvaient-ils être aussi butés ? Albus s'était attaché à l'irascible Maître de Potions et le considérait comme un fils. Mais il ne comprenait pas la haine illogique de Severus envers Harry. D'habitude, Severus gardait ses émotions sous un contrôle si strict qu'il était difficile de dire avec certitude _ce_ qu'il ressentait. Mais il semblait qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle près de Harry.

Albus regarda la pendule sur sa cheminée ; 10 heures du soir, couvre-feu. Et il savait que s'il continuait à battre sa coulpe à propos de la vie du garçon, il aurait une migraine en plus du chagrin qu'il éprouvait déjà. Albus rangea son bureau, avant de se retirer pour la nuit. Alors qu'il soupirait à nouveau de frustration, un gong résonna dans le château et il sentit un frottement de roche contre la roche. Albus resta un moment immobile ; il n'avait pas entendu ce bruit depuis des années et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Quelqu'un avait jeté un sort noir, un Impardonnable, dans le château !

Un coup d'œil sur les indicateurs des protections, alors qu'il courrait vers la porte, lui montra qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrus dans le château, et que le sort avait été jeté dans les cachots, à seulement un couloir du bureau du Maître de Potions. Sur le pallier, à l'extérieur de la porte du son bureau, il lança " Couloir du Maître de Potions " et passa par la porte qui apparut sur le mur près de l'escalier en spirale. Il poussa l'arrière d'un portrait, et se retrouva juste à côté du bureau de Severus. Il sut tout de suite que quelque chose allait très mal. Severus Rogue ne laissait _jamais_, _jamais_ la porte de son bureau ouverte ! Il était paranoïaque au point de le verrouiller et de mettre les protections avant de partir, quelle que soit la durée de son absence. Ses longues foulées le faisant paraître beaucoup plus jeune, Albus se précipita vers le virage du couloir, dépassant les étudiants de Serpentard qui étaient sortis de leur Salle Commune, curieux. Le Directeur s'arrêta et observa la scène. Les murs de pierre avaient pivoté et bloqué l'accès au couloir, emprisonnant quiconque était impliqué. Il savait que les murs à l'autre bout du couloir s'étaient également fermés, attendant le mot de passe que seuls lui-même ou deux Directeurs de Maison pouvaient donner.

" Directeur de Poudlard, Flammes de Fumseck " dit-il doucement. Avec la bonne identification et le bon mot de passe, les murs de pierre s'écartèrent doucement et libérèrent le passage. Dumbledore lança rapidement une barrière derrière lui afin d'empêcher les étudiants de le suivre et avança pour fixer d'un regard noir les trois étudiants allongés au milieu du couloir, entourés par les armures animées que le château utilisait pour se défendre. Tous trois avaient été assommés et étaient allongés sur le sol, leur baguette à côté d'eux, tous face au mur. Le mur et le sol étaient couverts de taches de sang et deux empreintes de main glissaient vers le sol. Près de là, par terre, une baguette cassée que Dumbledore reconnut avec un frémissement, ainsi que des lunettes tout aussi familières, brisées. Albus sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il se secoua et se força à contenir ses émotions afin de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il se pencha et ramassa la baguette et les lunettes avant de se tourner pour regarder les trois étudiants inconscients avec dégoût. Il savait qui ils étaient sans même voir leurs visages.

Avec un grincement de pierre sur la pierre, l'autre bout du couloir s'ouvrit sur les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick. Albus se força à garder un visage neutre et se tourna vers les deux professeurs silencieux, choqués. Il leur jeta juste un coup d'œil, notant que le professeur Flitwick portait un pyjama jaune à pieds.

" Seigneur, monsieur le Directeur. Que s'est-il passé ? " s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, pinçant les lèvres de dégoût en voyant les trois garçons inconscients. Sa robe de chambre vert foncé se souleva pour montrer une chemise de nuit en flanelle écossaise du même vert foncé lorsqu'elle s'avança dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta en voyant le sang sur le mur. Levant la main devant sa bouche, elle étouffa un cri avant de retourner les trois garçons sur le sol afin de voir leurs visages. " Malefoy, Goyle et Crabbe, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? Albus, qui ont-ils attaqué ? Et où est-il, il doit être sérieusement blessé pour avoir perdu autant de sang ? " Elle montra la flaque de sang et les traînées sur le mur. Elle avait l'air presque effrayée d'entendre la réponse. En elle, elle avait une idée de l'identité de la cible.

" J'ai peur, Minerva, d'avoir ramassé la baguette et les lunettes de Harry par terre. Il ne fait pour moi aucun doute que c'est M. Potter qui a été projeté contre ce mur. Il semble avoir été attaqué par derrière. "

Filius et Minerva semblèrent tous les deux très choqués par l'information. Avec une expression de détermination, mâchoires fermement serrées, les trois professeurs se tournèrent vers les étudiants vautrés au sol.

" J'étais sur le point de réveiller ces étudiants et de les emmener à mon bureau pour les interroger. L'alarme indique qu'au moins un d'entre eux a utilisé un Impardonnable dans le château, mais je ne connais pas encore les circonstances exactes. Veuillez ramener les étudiants dans leurs Salles Communes et comptez-les pour vérifier qu'il ne manque personne. Puis rejoignez-moi à mon bureau. Je vais avoir besoin de tous les Directeurs de Maison et je vais devoir contacter deux Aurors pour surveiller l'interrogatoire et emmener les suspects. "

Flitwick regarda autour d'eux. " Où est Severus ? Tous les Serpentard semblent être ici mais où est-il ? " Le fait que personne ne fasse de commentaire sur le pyjama d'enfant que portait le minuscule professeur d'Enchantements témoignait de la gravité de la situation.

" Je ne sais pas. La porte de son bureau était ouverte et sans la moindre protection quand je suis arrivé, donc il ne peut pas avoir été 'appelé'. J'admets être très inquiet de son absence. Il était plus près, donc il aurait dû arriver avant moi. Il aurait pu entendre l'alarme et avoir quitté son bureau pour venir voir et ne pas avoir fermé, mais alors où est-il ? " Dumbledore regarda autour de lui et remarqua Rusard au milieu des étudiants. " Argus, voulez-vous bien vous occuper des Serpentard et apporter une liste de présence à mon bureau ? "

" Certainement, monsieur le Directeur. " Argus regarda les étudiants avec appétit. Ils se regardèrent entre eux et s'enfuirent vers leur Salle Commune. Aucun ne voulait donner au vieux concierge hargneux une raison de les réprimander.

Après avoir ramassé les trois baguettes trouvées près des étudiants, Dumbledore conjura des menottes sur eux puis lança un Enervatum pour les réveiller. Il renvoya les armures et lança des protections pour empêcher quiconque, y compris Peeves, d'entrer dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que les Aurors puissent enquêter et collecter les preuves dont ils pourraient avoir besoin.

" Ah, messieurs Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Menez donc la voie jusqu'à mon bureau. " La voix du directeur était froide et le scintillement habituel était absent de ses yeux bleus. Il marcha derrière les vermines, sa baguette pointée sur eux pendant tout le trajet.

* * *

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, tous les Directeurs de Maison de Poudlard étaient présents, à l'exception de Severus Rogue. Il manquait quatre étudiants : les trois assis devant le bureau du directeurs, attachés et attendant l'arrivée des Aurors du Ministère, et Harry Potter. Apparemment, Dolorès Ombrage était également absente et ne pouvait pas être trouvée. 

Avec un flash vert de poudre de Cheminette, Kinglsey Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks apparurent dans la cheminée, suivis par un guérisseur de Sainte Mangouste et un secrétaire du Ministère, une plume enregistreuse et du parchemin serrés nerveusement entre ses doigts.

Le secrétaire s'assit au bureau de Dumbledore, paraissant si c'était possible plus nerveux de s'asseoir au bureau du directeur que de recueillir les informations. A son hochement de tête, Dumbledore commença.

" L'interrogatoire du 10 décembre 1996 peut commencer. Sont présents Albus Dumbledore, directeur, Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe et représentante de la maison Gryffondor, et les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, représentants des maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Manque à cet interrogatoire le professeur Severus Rogue, Directeur de la maison Serpentard, qui est également absent du château. "

" A dix heures ce soir, l'alarme du château, signifiant l'utilisation d'au moins un Sortilège Impardonnable, s'est déclenchée. Les protections du château ont provoqué la fermeture du couloir où a eu lieu l'incident, et ce couloir est demeuré fermé jusqu'à ce que le bon mot de passe ait été donné. J'étais dans le couloir à côté du bureau du professeur Rogue, qui était, contrairement à l'habitude, ouvert et sans protections ; quand je suis entré dans le couloir adjacent j'ai été arrêté par le château. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, le couloir s'est ouvert et j'ai trouvé trois étudiants, inconscients et accompagnés chacun d'une baguette. Le mur et le sol du couloir portaient des traces de sang, y compris deux empreintes de main qui semblent indiquer quelqu'un glissant le long du mur. J'ai également trouvé une paire de lunettes brisées, une baguette, et une flaque de sang sur le sol. " Il regarda les Aurors et dit " Le bureau du professeur Rogue et le couloir ont été scellés. Tous les étudiants ont été emmenés dans leurs Salles Communes respectives, qui ont également été fermées. Un comptage a été fait et les seules personnes manquantes au château sont les professeurs Rogue et Ombrage, et... Harry Potter. La baguette et les lunettes ont été identifiées avec certitude par tous les membres du personnel présents comme appartenant à Harry Potter. Aucune autre trace de M. Potter ni du Professeur Rogue n'ont été trouvées. "

Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick témoignèrent avoir vu aussi la scène, mais de l'autre côté du couloir. Tonks examina les quatre baguettes pour vérifier à qui elles appartenaient puis y jeta un _Priori Icantatus_ afin de montrer tout sort jeté dans les quatre dernières heures.

" La baguette de Harry Potter ne montre aucun sort. La baguette de Drago Malefoy montre un _Experlliarmus,_ un _Reducto_, et deux _Endolori_. La baguette de Vincent Crabbe montre un sort de coupure et un _Endoloris_. La baguette de Grégory Goyle montre un _Endoloris_ et un sort de fracture. " dit Tonks pour le rapport. Toute l'audience fut choquée et horrifiée de voir que des étudiants de Poudlard pouvaient se montrer aussi cruels envers un autre étudiant, quels que soient la haine qu'ils éprouvaient les uns envers les autres. L'ordre des sorts prouva que Drago avait lancé les Endolori sur Harry alors qu'il était déjà sérieusement blessé et assommé. Harry avait été totalement incapable de se défendre car le premier Experlliarmus l'avait envoyé la tête la première sur la pierre des murs. L'attaque avait été non seulement vicieuse, mais lâche.

Kingsley Shacklebolt s'avança. " Etant donné que Drago Malefoy et Grégory Goyle ont tous les deux seize ans, nous allons leur administrer, selon la loi, une goutte de Veritaserum. Lancer un Impardonnable entraîne la détention à vie à Azkaban, donnant par là le droit au Ministère d'administrer le sérum de vérité. Monsieur Crabbe étant âgé de quinze ans n'en recevra pas, mais un sort de vérité sera lancé sur lui avant qu'il témoigne, et il sera absent des lieux avant son interrogatoire. Professeur Flitwick, voulez-vous bien escorter M. Crabbe dans l'antichambre jusqu'à ce que nous l'appelions ? "

Il appela le guérisseur pour administrer la potion, d'abord à Malefoy car c'était lui qui avait lancé le plus de sorts. Après la simple goutte, les yeux de Malefoy devinrent vitreux et Shaklebolt commença à l'interroger.

" Vos nom et âge ? "

" Drago Lucius Malefoy, seize ans. "

" Dites ce qui s'est passé ce soir à partir de neuf heures. "

" Crabbe, Goyle et moi avons vu Potter aller dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Il avait l'air inquiet et ne nous a même pas vus alors nous l'avons suivi. Il est resté dans le bureau du professeur Rogue seulement une dizaine de minutes et il est parti en courant, en laissant la porte ouverte. Le professeur Rogue lui a crié de s'arrêter mais il ne l'a pas fait. Quand il est passé à côté de nous, je l'ai frappé avec un _Experlliarmus_ et un _Reducto_ ; il a heurté le mur la tête la première, très fort. Goyle et Crabbe lui ont aussi jeté des sorts puis je l'ai assommé. Nous l'avions tous frappé avec _Endoloris_ quand le professeur Rogue est arrivé en courant. Il l'avait seulement retourné quand j'ai jeté un Portoloin sur la poitrine de Potter. Ils ont tous les deux disparu puis nous avons été assommés je ne sais pas comment. Je me suis réveillé avec Dumbledore au-dessus de moi. " Il parla d'une voix plate, sans la moindre émotion.

" Où le Portoloin les a-t-ils emmenés ? Où l'avez-vous eu ? "

" Je ne sais pas où il les a emmenés. Mon père me l'a donné et m'a dit de le lancer sur lui ce soir, mais de ne pas le toucher quand je le ferais ou j'allais me retrouver dans un endroit où je n'avais pas envie d'aller. "

Malefoy continua à répondre aux questions, et reconnut que son père était un Mangemort et un Animagus non déclaré. Toute l'audience ricana quand il leur dit que son père était un furet. Malefoy ignorait où les Mangemorts se réunissaient et n'avait plus qu'une information qui était à la fois surprenante et très utile pour l'Ordre.

" Êtes-vous un Mangemort ? Avez-vous la Marque des Ténèbres ? " demanda Tonks.

" Oui, et je porte la nouvelle Marque des Ténèbres. Vous ne pouvez pas la voir à moins de lui jeter un _Revelatio_. "

Tonks releva sa manche gauche, dévoilant son bras intact, et lança un _Revelatio_. Effectivement, la Marque des Ténèbres brilla pendant trente secondes, et disparut à nouveau sous la peau.

Aucune nouvelle information ne fut apportée par les interrogatoires des deux autres garçons. Comme ils s'y attendaient, ils avaient simplement suivi Malefoy et fait ce qu'il leur avait dit. C'était dommage qu'ils passent le reste de leur vie à Azkaban pour être simplement trop bêtes pour réfléchir par eux-mêmes, mais cela correspondait au profil de beaucoup des fidèles de Voldemort. Alors que les professeurs et les Aurors parlaient de la disparition de Potter et de Rogue et de comment ils comptaient les sauver, un portrait accroché au mur du bureau appela le Directeur. Il alla vers le portrait et parla à voix basse avec l'homme représenté. Il sourit au professeur McGonagall et s'adressa à elle.

" Apparemment, M. Malefoy est ici pour voir son fils. Voudriez-vous le faire monter ici afin qu'ils puissent se rencontrer ? "

" J'en serais ravie, monsieur le Directeur. "

Dumbledore remarqua le sourire de prédateur sur le visage de Minerva et se dit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à un chat sur le point de manger une souris bien dodue – un furet, en fait.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy avait transplané loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec l'intention d'infliger une sévère punition à son fils, mais la marche depuis la porte du parc dans l'air froid de la nuit avait calmé sa colère. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser cela pour usurper la position de Rogue auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? L'utilité de Rogue en tant que Maître des Potions le rendait indispensable à son Seigneur, donc Malefoy devrait manœuvrer avec précaution. Mais il était vulnérable ; presque tout le monde l'était à cause de la paranoïa de celui qui était ressuscité six mois auparavant. S'il pouvait faire passer le traitement de Potter par Drago comme quelque chose d'inévitable et de nécessaire à cause de la terrifiante bataille que Potter avait déclenchée, et dire que Drago avait finalement réussi à vaincre l'avorton, alors il pourrait expliquer... Ses réflexions furent brusquement stoppées par l'arrivée de la sévère McGonagall. 'La vieille sorcière n'a pas changé depuis que j'étais à l'école, toujours aussi froide et intransigeante à propos des Serpentard, cette vieille chouette.' pensa-t-il. 

Il décida de profiter de sa présence " Professeur McGonagall, pardonnez-moi cette arrivée tardive, mais Narcissa est malade, et seule ma promesse de ramener Drago à la maison a pu l'apaiser. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir combien de temps j'aurai à le garder à la maison. Sa mère a très envie de le voir. " Il offrit à la vieille chouette son sourire le plus charmant.

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit en retour le surprit. Elle semblait ravie de le voir. En fait, elle ressemblait au chat proverbial qui avait mis la patte sur un pot de crème. Elle hocha légèrement la tête. " Nous aurons besoin de l'autorisation du Directeur, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne vous laisserait pas partir ce soir. Vous avez définitivement besoin d'être ensemble. Je suis sûre que le Directeur ne s'opposera en rien à ce que vous restiez ensemble pour une belle et _longue_ visite. " Elle semblait insister sur le mot 'ensemble' mais il était trop pressé de retourner au côté de Voldemort et d'expliquer les actions de son fils pour le remarquer. Lucius ne vit pas non plus l'éclair diabolique qui brilla dans ses yeux quand elle le fit emprunter l'escalier en spirale qui montait au bureau du Directeur.

Lucius Malefoy fut terriblement surpris de rencontrer deux Aurors dans le bureau du Directeur, où il fut promptement arrêté pour l'enlèvement de Harry Potter et de Severus Rogue. Oui, lui et son fils allaient être _ensemble_ pour une belle et _longue_ visite avec les compliments des Aurors et d'Azkaban.

* * *

Les interrogatoires dans le bureau de Dumbledore, puis les inspections du bureau du professeur Rogue et du couloir où l'attaque avait eu lieu avaient pris toute la nuit. Les étudiants furent libérés de leurs dortoirs et la plupart se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner quand les Malefoy, junior et senior, Goyle et Crabbe furent escortés, menottes magiques aux poignets, par les Aurors Tonks et Shacklebolt. 

Plus des trois-quarts des étudiants dans le couloir et la Grande Salle sifflèrent et applaudirent alors que les quatre hommes quittaient le château. Hermione et Ron étaient trop inquiets pour se réjouir et regardaient frénétiquement la foule en cherchant leur ami aux cheveux en pétard. Ron avait dit à Hermione que le lit de Harry n'avait pas été défait et aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu depuis qu'il était parti voir le directeur la veille après le dîner. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait un 'cours de soutien' avec le professeur Rogue ensuite et ils étaient toujours inquiets à cause de l'état de colère et d'inquiétude dans lequel ils récupéraient leur ami après ces cours.

Hermione remarqua le professeur McGonagall dans la foule et se précipita auprès d'elle " Avez-vous vu Harry ce matin ? Personne ne l'a vu depuis sa leçon avec le professeur Rogue hier soir. "

Ron ajouta, inquiet " Et son lit n'a pas été défait ! "

McGonagall serra les lèvres et emmena les deux adolescents à l'écart. " Suivez-moi, nous pouvons discuter dans la classe du professeur Firenze sans être écoutés. "

Le professeur les emmena dans la classe et leur dit le peu qu'ils savaient à propos de la disparition de leur ami. Elle leur fit jurer à tous les deux le secret avant de les ramener. Ron et Hermione s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre quand elle les emmena à l'infirmerie pour qu'ils reçoivent une potion calmante. Hermione ne protesta même pas à cause des cours qu'ils allaient manquer.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore faisait bien ses 150 ans et quelques lorsqu'il se leva à la Grande Table. Son visage était grave et ses yeux ne scintillaient pas. La Grande Salle devint totalement silencieuse. Dumbledore parla à voix basse, à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais tout le monde l'entendit clairement. 

" Hier soir, lors d'une attaque lâche et sans provocation aucune, un de vos camarades a été grièvement blessé. Harry Potter a été assailli par Drago Malefoy, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Le professeur Rogue a été blessé en tentant de lui venir en aide. Les trois étudiants ayant pris part à l'attaque ont été arrêtés après avoir reconnu avoir utilisé un Sortilège Impardonnable sur un de leurs camarades. Ils attendent leur sentence au Ministère de la Magie, ainsi que le père de M. Malefoy, qui était également impliqué dans l'attaque. M. Potter et le professeur Rogue ont été emmenés hors du château pour leur permettre de guérir dans un endroit tranquille. Nous vous donnerons d'autres informations sur leur état dès que nous en saurons plus. Les cours sont annulés pour la journée. Finissez de manger puis rentrez à vos Salles Communes. Je vous remercie. "

Dumbledore demanda au professeur Ombrage de le suivre dans son bureau, où ils rencontrèrent les deux mêmes Aurors. Quand un _Revelatio_ lancé par Shacklebolt révéla le Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras gauche d'Ombrage, elle fut arrêtée pour complicité d'enlèvement et tentative de meurtre. Ses protestations infantiles tombèrent dans le vide. Les autres personnes présentes dans le bureau étaient trop inquiètes à propos de leur étudiant et de leur collègue manquants pour supporter son babillage. Ils voulaient des réponses _maintenant_ et vite. Chaque minute où les deux blessés restaient introuvable était pour eux une minute de souffrance et de danger.

Kingsley Shacklebolt administra trois gouttes de Veritaserum à la nouvellement ligotée, ancienne professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal et commença à l'interroger de sa voix grave.

" Votre nom ? "

" Dolorès Jane Ombrage. "

" Êtes-vous une Mangemort ? "

" Oui. " Elle répondait du même ton impassible que Drago Malefoy quelques heures plus tôt.

" Savez-vous qui a envoyé des Détraqueurs contre Harry Potter et son cousin l'été dernier ? "

" Oui, je les ai envoyés. "

Dumbledore soupçonnait Ombrage depuis longtemps, mais n'avait jamais pu le prouver.

" Qui vous a dit de le faire ? " Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise Voldemort, mais elle les surprit " Cornélius Fudge. "

" Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? " demanda Tonks, surprise.

" C'est un Mangemort et notre Seigneur lui a dit de discréditer ou de tuer le garçon. Potter lui a échappé trop de fois et il voulait que le garçon soit emprisonné ou tué. Il voulait aussi que sa crédibilité auprès du public soit détruite afin que le public soutienne le Ministre Fudge. "

Ombrage continua, révélant les noms d'autres officiels du Ministère, y compris plusieurs Aurors, ce qui ne surprit pas Shacklebolt ou Tonks outre mesure. Elle reconnut que le Ministère était associé avec les Mangemorts dans plusieurs affaires importantes. Dumbledore contacta rapidement les membres clé de l'Ordre du Phénix pour enquêter sur les personnes dénoncées par Ombrage afin qu'ils puissent être arrêtés le plus vite possible. Heureusement, Madame Bones, la directrice du Département de Renforcement de la Justice, ne fut pas nommée. Aucun des Langues-de-Plomb ne le fut non plus, ils pourraient donc participer à la purge du Ministère. Cela devait être fait le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible afin que le public ne panique pas. Et la disparition de Harry Potter et du professeur Rogue devait rester aussi secrète que possible. Il restait à peine deux semaines avant que les étudiants partent pour les vacances, alors cela leur donnait un peu de temps avant que de nouvelles questions soient posées.

Quand Dolorès Ombrage fut emmenée par la porte principale, tous les étudiants se levèrent pour acclamer son départ avec des cris de joie et un grand lancer de chapeaux. Elle continuait à marmonner des choses comme 'faire couler tout le monde avec elle' quand ils la traînèrent dehors jusqu'à un lieu incartable à l'abri des manigances et de la corruption du Ministère, où elle rejoindrait les quatre déjà arrêtés dans la matinée. Dumbledore avait préparé un lieu spécial pour les Mangemorts trop importants pour rester à Azkaban. Après tout, combien de fois aurait-il envie de capturer les mêmes Mangemorts ?


	8. Par l'OEil d'Un Insecte

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Harry Potter à part l'intrigue tordue, quelques personnages originaux, et un désir de partager mon étrange obsession avec d'autres.

Résumé : Après avoir été capturés par Voldemort, Rogue et Potter s'échappent vers... AU / Milieu de la cinquième année, pas de spoilers pour le Prince de sang Mêlé, PAS de slash et pas de Mary Sue.

T/N : Je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

**Attention ce chapitre montre, comme le deuxième, des scènes de torture.**

En récompense de l'inondation de reviews qui encombre ma boîte mail (je plaisante, bien sûr : c'est un véritable bonheur et je suis très heureuse de voir que ça vous plait et de vous faire découvrir cette histoire), voici non pas un, mais deux chapitres.

Réponses aux reviews :  
Le lecteur qui reviewe-plus-vite-que-son-ombre est cette fois-ci **neverland**, qui a réussi à me poster sa review seulement deux heures après la publication ! Bande de malades !

**TiOubO** : "Pas mal la suite  
Combien de temps Harry et Rogue vont rester au temps des Fondateurs ?  
Sur ce + & GL HF"  
_Réponse_ : Je ne peux pas répondre à ce genre de question... Euh, ça veut dire quoi ce que tu as marqué à la fin ?

**Gryffondor** : "Très bon chapitre et fic!  
Je viens de découvrir ta traduction et je l'adore!  
Bien fait que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle reçoivent enfin ce qu'ils méritent et que l'on sache ce que sont leurs parents et qu'ils suivent leurs parents. Avec de telles mesures, espérons que le Ministère n'ait plus aucun Mangemorts entre ses 4 murs et qu'il soit blanc comme neige et personne au poste de Ministre de la Magie pour le corrompre.  
Espérons que Rogue et Harry soient quelque part où ils pourront se soigner le plus rapidement possible, bien que cela prenne du temps, au vu de la perte de sang importante de Harry. Cette attaque était immature et lâche. Où a-t-on vu une attaque à 3 contre 1?  
Voldemort va être furieux que ses Mangemorts les plus puissants ont été arrêtés ainsi que ses liens au Ministère.  
Bonne Continuation!  
Gryffondor!"  
_Réponse_ : Merci ! Oh là là, et si tu voyais la suite... Je ne peux rien vous dire, mais je vous promets que ça va déménager ! Tu vas avoir plein de nouvelles de Harry et Rogue au chapitre 9. PS : Bon sang, tu t'es inscrit quand sur le site pour réussir à réserver ce pseudo ?

Et merci à **Thealie**, **lyly**, **Yami Shino** (oh la la, plein de nouveaux lecteurs à chaque fois...) et **zaika **!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Par l'Œil d'Un Insecte**

(Début de soirée du 10 Décembre, avant la disparition de Harry et Rogue)

Rita Skeeter ne savait pas si elle était d'avantage en colère ou satisfaite. Depuis que cette sale petite sorcière, Hermione Granger, l'avait enfermée dans un pot après la Troisième Tâche l'été précédent, elle avait planifié son évasion et sa vengeance contre elle et ses amis. Et ce soir, elle avait réussi. La fille avait été distraite par quelque chose, Skeeter ignorait quoi, et après tout c'était assez dur d'entendre quoi que ce fût quand on était enfermé dans un pot en verre. Mais bref, la fille avait laissé le pot posé en équilibre sur le bord de sa table de nuit et Rita avait réussi à frapper contre la paroi de sa 'prison' jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe et se brise sur le sol. Rita avait repris sa forme humaine juste le temps de soigner les coupures infligées par le verre, puis s'était à nouveau transformée. Maintenant, elle volait dans le château à la recherche de _saleté_. Ça devait être vraiment corsé pour faire payer toute cette humiliation et cette dégradation. Personne n'enfermait Rita Skeeter sans le regretter, et le regretter amèrement !

'Ah, Ha ! Voilà Potter courant dans les couloirs, c'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu, peut-il qu'il va retrouver une fille. Un scoop sur la vie amoureuse de Potter fera la une de la Gazette du Sorcier et me propulsera à nouveau au sommet. Mon éditeur aura même du mal à _croire_ que j'aie trouvé cette histoire ! Très bien, je me cache dans sa poche, il ne le remarquera même pas et je pourrai tout entendre. Hé, c'est quoi ce bruit et ooh, attention. Hé, tu m'écrases là et aaah ! J'ai mal ! J'ai maaaal !' Skeeter perdit connaissance, toujours dans sa forme de scarabée, coincée dans la poche de Harry Potter. Elle était encore inconsciente quand elle fut involontairement transportée par Portoloin dans le sanctuaire de Voldemort avec Harry Potter et Severus Rogue.

* * *

Rita rampa hors de la poche de Potter et s'enfuit aussi vite que ses six petites pattes d'insecte le lui permettaient. Personne ne remarqua le petit scarabée avec les étranges marques se faufilant dans l'ombre. 'Wouah, c'est encore mieux que la vie amoureuse de Potter ! S'il tue Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, je suis à la première place pour voir tous les détails. Et s'il meurt, j'ai quand même l'histoire ! Hmm, je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller m'installer au plafond pour que personne ne me marche dessus.' Rita observa la scène depuis sa cachette dans les ombres crées par les bougies, regrettant de ne pas avoir de Plume à Papote, mais zut, elle pourrait toujours inventer ce qu'elle aurait oublié et ce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. C'était vraiment dommage que les scarabées n'aient pas une meilleure ouïe ; elle n'entendait pas clairement tout ce qu'ils disaient. Mais elle en entendait assez pour comprendre ce qui se passait. 

Elle regarda deux Mangemorts soulever Potter entre eux. Il pendait inerte entre eux, leur prise sur ses bras étant la seule chose qui le maintenait debout. Il avait l'air en mauvais état. Son nez saignait et il semblait avoir percuté un mur. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes et il était suspendu comme un vieux chiffon entre les deux gorilles. Elle vit Rogue ne se lever que pour se prosterner aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien totalement immobile, elle observa avec attention. Après tout, un bon reporter observait les faits ; ce n'était pas _sa_ responsabilité d'intervenir. De toutes façons, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment arranger les choses.

Voldemort se leva et s'avança vers Potter, faisant glisser un long doigt squelettique sur la joue du garçon. Potter sembla frissonner, même s'il était visiblement inconscient. Voldemort se tourna vers un grand Mangemort à l'allure tranquille. 'Est-ce Lucius Malefoy ? Est-ce que le garçon peut avoir eu raison ?' Voldemort commença à parler dans un sifflement bas et menaçant. " Pourquoi est-il dans ccccccet état ? Je voulais qu'il sssssoit conssssscient de sssssa mort et de mon pouvoir ! "

Rogue dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres que le fils Malefoy l'avait attaqué et torturé _après_ l'avoir déjà assommé. Si c'était possible, Voldemort sembla encore plus en colère. " Malefoy ! Comment ton filssss peut oser me prendre ma gloire ? Tu devrais le punir cccccette fois. Ou ssssubir ssssa punittttion toi-même ! " Malefoy marmonna des excuses et s'enfuit. Rita l'entendit transplaner au loin. Elle gloussa presque. Il ne devait vraiment pas être puissant pour émettre un son aussi fort ! On aurait presque dit un elfe de maison !

Rogue se prosternait à nouveau et demandait la permission d'emmener le garçon pour le soigner. Voldemort refusa, voulant le garder sous ses yeux. Rogue fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une potion qu'il fit avaler de force au garçon. Après une minute, Potter redressa la tête, se mit debout sur des jambes tremblantes et lança un regard noir à Voldemort et Rogue. 'Je me demande pourquoi Rogue n'est pas habillé en Mangemort. Tout le monde a toujours su qu'il en était un, et maintenant je peux le prouver !' pensa Rita avec ravissement.

" Je ne te rejoindrai jamais, Tom ! " cria Potter. Voldemort était si furieux qu'il en postillonna mais il parlait trop bas pour qu'elle entende. Il commença à glousser hystériquement en lançant un sort de rupture des os sur les bras de Potter. Potter grogna et trembla, mais ne cria pas. Voldemort lança ensuite le même sort sur sa jambe gauche. Les deux gorilles se tenant à ses côtés agrippèrent Potter fermement pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Voldemort, criant comme une hyène prise de folie, frappa sa jambe droite, pulvérisant la rotule du pauvre garçon. Harry cria enfin. La seule chose qui le maintenait debout était la prise des deux Mangemorts qui s'esclaffaient. Ils maintinrent de justesse leur prise quand un sort frappa la poitrine du garçon, le leur arrachant presque des bras. Rita se sentait de plus en plus mal. 'Pourquoi doivent-ils faire ça pour garder le monde sorcier pur ? C'est juste de la torture sans aucune raison pour un plaisir pervers et insensé. Et ces bâtards ont vraiment l'air d'aimer torturer un garçon alors qu'ils sont vingt fois plus nombreux que lui et qu'il était déjà blessé. C'est ça la suprématie du sang pur ?' Rita commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de ne pas rejoindre le combat contre cette bande de dégénérés. 'S'ils font ça à Potter, que vont-ils faire à tout le monde s'ils gagnent ?'

Un nouveau Mangemort entra en courant et se prosterna aux pieds de Voldemort. Rita n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit, mais Rogue devint blanc comme un linge et Voldemort commença à lui lancer des sorts. Potter se leva ; 'bon sang, ça doit faire mal' elle tressaillit malgré elle en le voyant, et le corps en sang tomba sur celui de Rogue, qui eut l'air totalement sidéré.

" Avada Kedavra ! " hurla Voldemort, mais avant que la lumière verte frappe les deux corps vautrés au sol, Rita vit une grande lumière blanche les envelopper puis, dans un flash, ils disparurent, la lumière verte traversant l'endroit où ils avaient été un instant auparavant. Elle tua un Mangemort qui assistait au spectacle directement derrière Potter. Il était trop pétrifié pour réaliser sa mort avant de s'effondrer au sol. Rita ne fut pas surprise de voir chaque Mangemort, et même Voldemort, être balayés par le flash d'énergie. Plusieurs avaient même été projetés sur les murs. Voldemort se releva le premier, et il commença à hurler et à lancer des sorts dans toute la pièce, avant même que les Mangemorts ne se relèvent. Les cris résonnant dans la pièce étaient encore plus terrifiants car Voldemort avait cessé de siffler et riait comme un maniaque alors que ses suivants étaient plaqués au sol.

Rita en profita pour s'échapper, comme aucun n'était en état de la remarquer. Elle s'envola hors de la pièce et dans une enfilade de couloirs sombres en suivant l'odeur de l'air du dehors, jusqu'à trouver une sortie sous la forme d'une vieille porte de chêne, portant en haut un trou dans lequel elle réussit à se glisser. Elle vola vers un arbre proche et se posa, totalement épuisée et tremblant à cause des horreurs auxquelles elle avait assisté sans le vouloir. Même en tant que scarabée, elle avait envie de vomir et était totalement écœurée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Et elle savait que si elle se transformait, ses sentiments humains seraient à la limite du supportable.

Rita n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à quel camp elle appartenait dans cette guerre, mais elle comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester neutre. Elle le comprenait encore mieux ce soir. Peu importait ce qu'elle pensait de Potter et de Dumbledore, personne ne méritait d'être traité comme ça ! Et Voldemort et ses suivants étaient des bâtards sadiques et totalement fous. Elle savait qu'elle devait raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à Dumbledore, peut-être qu'il pourrait tirer une vérité hors de la poigne de fer dans laquelle le Ministre Fudge tenait la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était dommage qu'elle n'ait pas vu de visages à part ceux de Malefoy et de Rogue. Comme si Fudge allait vouloir entendre quoi que ce soit à propos de son mécène, Malefoy. Elle avait entendu parler de plus d'un reporter qui avait perdu son emploi pour avoir imprimé quelque chose qui accusait Lucius Malefoy. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait convaincre Dumbledore de placer ses souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait vu dans une Pensine avant que quelqu'un la frappe avec un sort d'Amnésie ou la fasse tout simplement mystérieusement disparaître.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour déterminer l'heure, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas retrouver son chemin jusqu'à Poudlard dans la nuit. Elle savait qu'il était environ dix heures quand elle avait été transportée par Portoloin avec Potter. La torture et l'évasion de Potter avaient pris environ deux heures, alors elle avait dû s'enfuir vers minuit. Après s'être reposée une heure de plus, elle commença à voir des Mangemorts s'extraire du manoir et transplaner. La plupart gardaient leurs masques jusqu'au moment de transplaner, mais elle eut la surprise de voir Ombrage, Avery, Nott, McNair et plusieurs autres qu'elle reconnaissait, mais dont elle ignorait le nom, avant qu'ils transplanent.

Elle attendit jusqu'à l'aube pour essayer de retrouver son chemin. Elle vola d'abord jusqu'au village le plus proche et découvrit qu'il s'appelait Little Hangleton. Bon sang, elle ignorait complètement où c'était. Elle retourna une dernière fois au manoir afin de pouvoir le décrire à Dumbledore. Il devait être sept heures du matin, alors il était probablement sûr de retourner à l'intérieur ; sa curiosité commençait à prendre le dessus sur sa peur. Tous les Mangemorts avaient dû partir maintenant. Elle avait toujours été trop curieuse, et c'était ce qui faisait d'elle un bon reporter. Bon, ça et son habileté à déformer la vérité pour donner à lire à ses lecteurs exactement ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Mais elle devait recueillir autant d'informations que possible. Peut-être qu'à l'intérieur il y aurait un plan qui lui indiquerait où elle se trouvait afin qu'elle puisse s'éloigner assez du manoir maintenant silencieux et transplaner. Elle était vraiment trop fatiguée pour voler encore en tant que scarabée sans se reposer.

Elle passa à travers le trou de la porte, et reprit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté, utilisant son instinct pour trouver la bonne direction. Elle entra dans la chambre du trône pour la trouver complètement vide. Elle entendit des voix étouffées à travers une porte située derrière le " trône " et vola dans la pièce, se cachant toujours dans les ombres. Elle trouva Voldemort, dont s'occupait cet étrange petit homme au visage de rat. 'Oh, c'est écœurant. Voldemort ressemble plus à un serpent qu'à un être humain et il est blotti là avec cet énorme serpent. On dirait presque des amants, c'est répugnant ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est du venin qu'il est en train de boire ?' pensa-t-elle, plus horrifiée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

Voldemort parlait " Queudver, nous devrons rappeler mes suivants ici ce soir pour voir s'ils savent où se sont échappés le traître et l'avorton. Comment ont-ils pu s'enfuir malgré les barrières ? " Rita avait le sentiment qu'il pensait à voix haute et qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de la part de Queudver, 'quel que soit son vrai nom, celui-là lui va assez bien.'

Rita se préparait à repartir quand Voldemort commença à hurler et attrapa son front, comme elle avait vu Potter le faire lorsqu'elle l'avait observé en cours de Divination. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le faire autant souffrir ? Cela sembla être sans fin, mais il ne s'était probablement écoulé que deux minutes quand les cris cessèrent et que Voldemort s'effondra contre un oreiller, inconscient. Queudver s'efforça pendant plusieurs minutes de le réveiller, mais en vain, même en utilisant un _Enervatum_. Il appela à l'aide aussi fort qu'il put, mais tous les Mangemorts étaient bel et bien partis. Il griffonna une note indiquant qu'il partait chercher un guérisseur, la laissa sur la poitrine de Voldemort et quitta le chevet du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rita quitta les lieux pour aller rejoindre Dumbledore, quand elle repéra un autre Mangemort émergeant d'une autre porte que celle qu'elle avait utilisée. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, mais le reconnut comme étant un marchand d'une des boutiques de l'Allée de Traverse. Elle tenta sa chance, se laissa tomber et s'accrocha à sa capuche.

'Merci, Merlin !' Le Mangemort et son passager apparurent dans la cour derrière le Chaudron Baveur. Elle s'enfuit alors qu'il enlevait son masque et transformait ses robes en robes vertes à l'aspect tout à fait ordinaire. Quand il tapota les briques pour entrer sur le chemin de Traverse, elle se glissa dans l'arrière-boutique du Chaudron Baveur. Heureusement qu'elle savait où était la vitre brisée qui comportait un trou assez grand pour un scarabée !

Elle vola jusqu'aux toilettes des dames et reprit sa forme humaine. Elle nettoya ses robes, se jeta un rapide sort de Coiffage et retourna dans le bar, où elle emprunta rapidement et discrètement la cheminée pour aller à Pré au Lard. Elle s'arrêta rapidement aux Trois Balais pour dire bonjour à Madame Rosmerta et marcha jusqu'au château.

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle était assise dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, une tasse de thé chaud entre les mains, tremblant encore du choc éprouvé lors de son évasion, et essayant de raconter son histoire au Directeur d'une façon cohérente. 

" Donc, vous étiez dans la poche de Harry quand il a été attaqué près du bureau du professeur Rogue ? " Le vieil homme n'avait fait aucun commentaire quand elle avait reconnu être un Animagus non déclaré. Elle avait l'impression désagréable que l'information ne lui était pas nouvelle.

" Oui, même si je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il était attaqué ni que nous avions voyagé par Portoloin avant de sortir de sa poche et de me retrouver en face de V-V-Voldemort en personne. " Elle continua à raconter son histoire au sympathique vieil homme. Elle lui avait seulement dit les grandes lignes de l'aventure jusqu'à la disparition de Potter et de Rogue dans un flash de lumière aveuglante quand il l'arrêta.

" Veuillez attendre un instant, Mademoiselle Skeeter. Je dois prévenir certaines personnes qui voudront entendre votre histoire, confidentiellement, bien sûr. Savourez votre petit-déjeuner en attendant. Après vos aventures de la nuit, vous devez être affamée. " Il claqua des doigts et une assiette bien garnie apparut sur une petite table devant elle. Elle était si affamée après la nuit qu'elle avait passée qu'elle hocha la tête et commença à manger, surprise de trouver un si bon goût à son repas après les horreurs qu'elle avait vues.

Presque une heure plus tard, Dumbledore revint pour l'escorter dans une petite salle de conférence pleine de gens assis autour d'une belle table de chêne avec douze confortables fauteuils de cuir, dont seulement deux étaient vacants. Elle reconnut les professeurs McGonagall, Vector, Flitwick, Chourave et Bibine, ainsi que le demi-géant Hagrid ; le ministère était représenté par Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt ; enfin, Remus Lupin était là, accompagné pour Dieu savait quelle raison d'un grand chien noir qui ressemblait à un Sinistros.

Dumbledore lui adressa un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux en lui indiquant de s'asseoir. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit une petite bouteille qu'elle reconnut comme étant une potion calmante. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air épuisé et qu'il semblait soudain beaucoup plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs ; le scintillement qui était sa marque de fabrique était absent de ses yeux. Elle le remercia, attendit un instant que la potion fasse effet, puis commença à dire son éprouvant récit aux personnes présentes.

Rita était émotionnellement et physiquement drainée quand elle eut fini de raconter son aventure, même avec la potion calmante. Chaque fois qu'elle devait le raconter, elle prenait encore plus conscience du mal absolu que représentaient Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et cela renforçait sa détermination à les combattre. Le groupe assis autour de la table resta plongé dans un silence choqué, chacun perdu dans ses pensées à propos de la nuit précédente, après qu'elle eut fini son récit. Dumbledore fut le premier à rompre le silence. " Ai-je raison, Mademoiselle Skeeter, en supposant que vous ne vous tenez plus en dehors de la bataille ? Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous dans le combat pour la lumière et contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ? "

" Oui, je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans la bataille car je serais tuée dès le premier jet de sorts, mais je me porte volontaire pour retourner espionner dans l'antre de V-V-Voldemort. Il y a assez d'ombres dans les pièces et les couloirs pour que je ne sois pas remarquée. Mais j'ai besoin d'un moyen de vous faire mes rapports sans devoir voler jusqu'ici à chaque fois. Et ça serait trop suspect d'apparaître trop souvent à Pré au Lard. Je ne sais pas non plus où se trouve Little Hangleton, le savez-vous ? "

Une cacophonie éclata quand dix personnes se mirent à parler en même temps, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore appelle au silence. Il demanda au groupe assis autour de la table de poser leurs questions un à la fois, afin que chacun ait une chance d'entendre les questions et les réponses.

" Donc, Harry et Severus ont disparu. Voldemort ne les a plus et, vu sa colère, il ne sait pas où ils sont ? Est-ce que Harry était gravement blessé ? Et Severus ? " demanda Lupin, inquiet.

" Non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à faire avec leur disparition. Ils se sont volatilisés alors qu'il lançait le sort de mort sur eux. Je suis sûre que c'est quelque chose que Potter a fait, pas Rogue. Rogue avait l'air aussi stupéfait que les Mangemorts par l'explosion d'énergie. Je sais que les bras et les jambes de Potter étaient brisés. Et je suis presque sûre que sa poitrine a également été atteindre ; il a été frappé avec un sort très violent. Il a également reçu trois ou quatre Endolori. Rogue a reçu deux Endolori, mais ils ont été maintenus un certain temps et Voldemort était _très_ en colère quand il les a lancés. Je ne pense pas qu'aucun des deux soit en très bon état, mais Rogue a été clairement moins atteint. " précisa Rita. Le groupe recommença à parler, tous horrifiés par ce qui était arrivé à leurs deux amis.

" Et vous dites que Voldemort a été frappé par une douleur très violente au front. Combien de temps après la disparition ? " demanda doucement Dumbledore. Il avait peur que la connexion entre Voldemort et la cicatrice de Harry ait été brisée, et que le contrecoup ait frappé Voldemort, lui provoquant cette douleur. Et comme Voldemort était encore en vie, il avait peur que Harry soit mort. Ses yeux étaient humides des larmes qu'il n'osait pas verser. Il ne pouvait pas balayer l'espoir de sauvetage qu'il voyait dans les yeux de ses meilleurs amis. Tout comme il n'osait pas croire en son vieux cœur que c'était terminé. Lui aussi avait besoin d'espoir. Et ils devaient retrouver Severus, même si le pire – 'Oh, pitié, pas Harry, pas mon garçon !' – s'était produit. La peur qu'il ressentait devait être écrasée. Il devait rester fort pour les guider. Son visage se durcit, dans sa résolution à les retrouver tous les deux.

" Ils ont disparu vers minuit, et je pense que la douleur a frappé Voldemort environ huit heures plus tard. " Rita ne savait pas au juste ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire, mais elle avait été reporter trop longtemps pour ne pas remarquer la réaction de Dumbledore.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de discussion plus ou moins hystérique, Rita rentra à son appartement, après avoir accepté de retourner toutes les nuits quelques heures à Little Hangleton pour espionner pour l'Ordre. Elle avait reçu un pendentif qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour contacter Dumbledore en cas d'information urgente ; sinon, elle reviendrait tous les quatre jours auprès du groupe pour leur faire son rapport. Elle devait faire ses bagages pour aller habiter chez un ami de Dumbledore qui vivait à seulement un quart d'heure à vol d'oiseau de Little Hangleton. Le garçon était un Cracmol de dix-neuf ans, qui échappait donc à l'attention des Mangemorts. Ils n'avaient jamais attaqué personne dans les environs de leur cachette, ne voulant jusque là pas attirer l'attention. Elle pourrait dormir dans la journée et utiliser son pendentif en cas d'urgence. Elle pourrait voyager par poudre de Cheminette jusqu'aux Trois Balais où elle se transformerait en scarabée et volerait jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore si elle devait lui faire son rapport en personne. Il avait enchanté les fenêtres de son bureau pour la laisser passer, comme il l'avait fait pour Fumseck. 

Dès que Rita fut partie, le chien noir se transforma en Sirius Black. Comme il était toujours recherché par le Ministère en tant que tueur en série et évadé d'Azkaban, il ne pouvait pas se transformer devant Rita Skeeter. Elle était peut-être un espion, mais elle était d'abord et avant tout une journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Les autres membres du groupe allaient discrètement chercher leurs deux amis, et garder les oreilles et les yeux ouverts pour toute information émanant des sources habituelles. Dumbledore savait que s'il en avait la plus infime possibilité, Severus leur dirait où ils étaient, qu'il s'occuperait du garçon et le protégerait au péril de sa vie, même s'il le détestait. Mais Sirius et plusieurs autres n'étaient pas trop sûrs que Rogue n'allait pas finir le travail que Malefoy et Voldemort avaient commencé. Après tout, il pourrait toujours dire que le garçon était trop grièvement blessé et que l'aide avait été trop loin ou trop lente à arriver. Après ce qui avait semblé être des heures de dispute, Dumbledore en avait eu assez et avait envoyé tout le monde à la recherche des deux hommes.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore marchait, le cœur lourd, dans les couloir de son château bien-aimée, se sentant vide à cause de l'absence des deux personnes qu'il tenait plus près de son cœur que les autres. Quand il rentra dans son bureau, il se retrouva inconfortablement seul avec ses pensées de plus en plus oppressantes. Après que Grindelwald ait tué sa femme et leurs deux jeunes enfants cinquante ans plus tôt, il avait pris la décision de ne laisser personne passer ses barrières. Et en gros, il avait tenu sa promesse. Il aimait les membres de son équipe, enfin presque tous, et il était sincèrement attaché à ses étudiants, certains plus que d'autres, mais il avait laissé Severus Rogue se glisser dans son cœur après que le jeune homme à l'allure de corbeau ait mis sa vie en jeu afin d'espionner pour lui après que ses parents l'aient drogué et emmené recevoir la marque deux jours après la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Il avait fallu six mois à Severus pour réunir le courage de demander à rencontrer son ancien directeur, et pour offrir toutes les informations qu'il pouvait trouver. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore de l'accompagner au Ministère pour se rendre, et avait été sidéré que Dumbledore lui offre une chance de se rattraper et d'effacer ses fautes en aidant à défaire Voldemort. Et même après toutes ces années d'espionnage, il ne se croyait toujours pas digne d'affection, encore moins d'amour. Il avait fallu plusieurs années à Albus pour s'attacher à lui comme à un fils, mais il devait admettre que Severus occupait cette place dans son cœur depuis de nombreuses années. Même si l'enfant obstiné refusait d'admettre qu'Albus l'aimait. 

Avec Harry, il avait eu le coup de foudre quand ces grands yeux verts l'avaient regardé avec tant de confiance lorsqu'il l'avait déposé devant chez les Dursley tant d'années auparavant. Ah, si seulement il avait écouté Minerva et son propre cœur, il _savait_ qu'il aurait pu trouver un meilleur foyer pour l'enfant. Il aurait pu se battre contre le Ministère pour obtenir sa garde, ou au moins un droit d'accueil. Revoir l'enfant, si petit et les yeux lui mangeant le visage, lors de la cérémonie de Répartition, alors qu'il avait onze ans, lui avait brisé le cœur. Le pauvre enfant semblait avoir huit ans ! Hagrid avait rapporté à l'équipe ce qu'il avait constaté sur sa famille, et comment il ne savait même pas que ses parents ou lui était un sorcier. Et les années suivantes, les bribes provenant de ses amis, Mme Figg, qui l'avait surveillé toutes ces années, et la tirade annuelle de Madame Pomfresh chaque fois qu'elle avait eu à soigner le garçon ; tout cela le rendait sûr que la vie que le garçon avait chez les Dursley n'était pas bonne.

Pompom parlait de malnutrition à la limite de la cachexie, de négligence, et même de maltraitance, mais le garçon ne _disait_ jamais rien directement. Il ne s'était jamais plaint spécifiquement de quelque chose, donc ils ne pouvaient pas le retirer de chez les Dursley. Il savait que l'infirmière ajoutait des potions de nutrition et des vitamines dans chaque potion qu'elle lui administrait. Dumbledore n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait convaincu Dobby de mettre des suppléments nutritifs dans le jus de citrouille du garçon ! Ce serait assez facile à faire, lui et ses amis s'asseyaient au même endroit à peu près à tous les repas, et le garçon prenait toujours du jus de citrouille. Il devrait demander à Pompom, si elle ne le faisait pas il pourrait le lui suggérer. De simples vitamines ne feraient de mal à aucun autre étudiant qui utiliserait le même pichet.

Ses pensées continuèrent à tourner autour du 'petit-fils' qu'il aimait. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus fier du garçon après le fiasco de la Pierre Philosophale s'il _avait_ été son petit-fils. Et chaque année, Harry l'avait rendu encore plus fier. Il maudit la décision qu'il avait prise de ne pas parler seul à seul avec Harry après que ce crapaud visqueux d'Ombrage ait envoyé ces Détraqueurs. Il avait pensé que son cœur allait exploser quand il avait entendu les dangers auxquels elle avait exposé le pauvre garçon. Et il n'avait pas parlé au garçon sauf pour lui dire qu'il devait passer les vacances de Noël chez des gens qu'il haïssait. Son cœur se brisa quand il pensa qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus aucune chance de parler à l'enfant, d'essayer de s'excuser pour le traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir cette année. Ses deux garçons pouvaient disparaître avant qu'il puisse leur dire combien il les aimait et combien il tenait à eux. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées, caressant machinalement les plumes de Fumseck, le chant tranquille du phénix apaisant son esprit.

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner le matin du début des vacances de Noël, une semaine plus tard, baigna dans une ambiance encore plus morose. Les sièges vides à la table de Gryffondor et à celle des professeur rappelaient constamment les deux disparus. L'absence de Malefoy et de ses gorilles avait réduit presque à néant la rivalité entre les maisons, et les cours étaient plus calmes et plus productifs. L'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier, tous les matins, montrait à quel point les Mangemort s'étaient infiltrés dans tous les endroits possibles. 

'**Le Ministre de la Magie Arrêté Pour Être un Mangemort'**

avait été le gros titre le plus frappant, ainsi que la liste des officiels révélés comme suivants de Vous Savez Qui. Il y avait eu une autre annonce choc qui aurait rendu les étudiants bien plus heureux si leur ami avait été là pour partager la nouvelle avec eux.

'**Madame Bones nommée nouveau Ministre de la Magie'** et '**Arthur Weasley devient le nouveau Directeur du Département de Renforcement de la Loi Magique'**. Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux avaient accepté les félicitations de leurs camarades, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup d'enthousiasme pour quoi que ce fût. Ils étaient les seuls à l'école, à part l'équipe d'enseignement, à savoir que Harry et que le Maître des Potions étaient toujours disparus. Tous les autres pensaient qu'ils se remettaient de leurs blessures et qu'ils rentreraient après les vacances de Noël.

" Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour on allait espérer que Rogue va bien et que Harry est avec lui ! " Ron était presque trop inquiet pour manger, mais ça faisait dix jours et il était en pleine croissance.

Hermione poussa ses œufs avec sa fourchette en répondant " J'ai toujours dit que Dumbledore lui fait confiance, donc qu'on doit aussi lui faire confiance. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. "

" Oui, j'aurais même pris des cours de potion pendant les vacances si ça pouvait ramener Harry. " Ginny était tout aussi démontée.

" C'est tellement dur de ne pas savoir où ils sont et comment ils vont. Vous pensez que Dumbledore est au courant et qu'il ne nous dit rien ? "

" Non " dit George " J'ai vu McGonagall sécher une larme hier avant la classe quand elle pensait être seule. Et le cours d'avant, c'était vous, donc elle pensait sûrement à Harry. "

" C'est tellement dur de penser à travailler quand nous ne savons même pas où il est et comment il va. Je ne pense pas que les adultes nous disent tout, quand même, ils ont l'air de cacher quelque chose, surtout Dumbledore. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir l'air si triste et si vieux. " déclara Hermione.

Ils décidèrent tous les quatre de laisser leurs oreilles traîner et de se faire discrets pendant les vacances de Noël afin que les adultes oublient leur présence et laissent glisser quelque chose. Ils finirent leur repas et retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune pour dire au revoir à leurs camarades. Il avait été décidé que tous les membres de l'Ordre resteraient à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Le ministère était en ébullition et il était hors de question de renouveler les protections. Il avait également été décidé que tout le monde devait rester disponible au cas où on aurait besoin d'eux. Si possible pour un sauvetage !


	9. Arrivée au Château

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Harry Potter à part l'intrigue tordue, quelques personnages originaux, et un désir de partager mon étrange obsession avec d'autres.

Résumé : Après avoir été capturés par Voldemort, Rogue et Potter s'échappent vers... AU / Milieu de la cinquième année, pas de spoilers pour le Prince de sang Mêlé, PAS de slash et pas de Mary Sue.

T/N : Je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

**Avis à ceux qui lisent toutes mes histoires** (je vous aime !) : ma page perso a été updatée et j'ai établi une nouvelle règle pour les mises à jour. Merci de jeter un coup d'œil en passant !

Il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre en répondant à vos reviews pour le chapitre 6. Vos reviews arrivent dans ma boîte mail et ma mémoire me dit que j'ai lu deux autres reviews que celles auxquelles j'ai répondu. Or : 1) le comptage des reviews arrivées dans ma boîte mail correspond au nombre compté sur et 2) il m'arrive de faire des rêves prémonitoires, c'est à dire de voir, en rêve, des choses que je verrai quelques semaines, voire mois, plus tard (je suis très sérieuse). Donc, j'aimerais savoir si deux d'entre vous m'ont envoyé une review demandant, pour l'une, pourquoi c'était Severus qui s'occupait de Harry et pas Sirius, et une autre se plaignant de ne pas avoir réussi à accéder au nouveau chapitre. Merci d'avance !

* * *

A/N : Retour à Harry et Severus 

**Chapitre 9 : Arrivée au Château**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une mer de blanc. Blanc familier, odeur familière, l'infirmerie, minute... il n'était pas à Poudlard ! Il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille et grogna. Il entendit une voix familière lui demander comment il allait.

" Et ne me dis pas 'bien'. J'ai trop souvent entendu des plaintes de toute l'équipe, en particulier Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore, disant que tu pouvais être tombé de ton balai, avoir été attaqué par dix Mangemorts et avoir plus de 40 de fièvre et dire que tu allais 'bien' ! " Le visage de Severus était flou, mais assez familier pour qu'il le reconnaisse même sans ses lunettes. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il allait jamais s'habituer à voir l'homme lui sourire. C'était vraiment trop étrange !

" J'ai mal partout. Rien ne fait vraiment très mal, et ça fait vraiment bizarre que ma cicatrice ne me fasse plus souffrir. Elle m'a fait mal pendant des années alors c'est vraiment très bizarre. Agréable, mais bizarre. J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mes bandages me grattent, je meurs de faim et j'en ai marre d'être coincé au lit. Oh, et je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à m'ennuyer énormément. Assez d'informations, monsieur ? " demanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

" Gamin insupportable ! " Severus imita sa grimace, même si ça ne servait à rien car le garçon ne pouvait pas bien le voir.

Harry tenta sa chance ; après tout, l'homme semblait vraiment tenir à lui. " Idiot graisseux ! " se moqua-t-il en retour. Réalisant ce qu'il avait dit, et à qui il l'avait dit, il regretta immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il baissa la tête, effrayé, il était vraiment allé trop loin, Rogue allait redevenir le bâtard qui l'insultait, il était sûr qu'il allait lui hurler dessus, il était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'allait pas le frapper comme l'oncle Vernon, mais il n'osait pas trop s'avancer. A sa plus grande surprise, Severus se mit à rire, un vrai rire, et lui caressa les cheveux, les ébouriffant franchement au passage.

" Sale gosse ! " murmura Severus, gloussant encore, au nouveau Harry, plus confiant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage choqué du pauvre garçon. C'était sans prix. Il pensa 'Si j'avais su que c'était si drôle de plaisanter comme ça, je l'aurais fait des années plus tôt ! Bon, sans doute pas, mais ça fait du bien d'être apprécié.'

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une femme vêtue d'une robe d'un jaune vif. Même avec sa vision floue, Harry remarqua qu'elle était très, très enceinte. Elle était aussi très joyeuse. Pourquoi les guérisseurs devaient-ils être si enthousiastes ?

" Ah, Harry, ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle Harry ? " quand il hocha la tête, elle continua " Maintenant que tu es réveillé, nous pouvons finir de te donner des potions et utiliser quelques sorts pour accélérer ta guérison. J'imagine que tu en as vraiment assez de ces attelles, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, madame. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes avant. " Il fut soulagé quand elle murmura la même incantation que Severus avait utilisée dans la prairie pour vider sa vessie, mais il était impatient de pouvoir revenir à la méthode traditionnelle. La guérisseuse utilisa sa baguette pour lancer plusieurs sorts d'examen, marmonnant tout du long. Plus l'examen durait, plus son visage devenait sombre, et son marmottage devenait de plus en plus fort. Severus la regarda, anxieux, quand elle acheva son examen.

" Il guérit bien, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu dans la prairie, mais nous avons été seuls pendant plus d'une semaine. Il va se remettre correctement, n'est-ce pas ? " Harry n'avait jamais entendu son sévère professeur de Potions bafouiller, mais ça ressemblait à ça. Il entendait l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et commença à s'inquiéter lui aussi. Il se sentait tellement mieux, il était _sûr_ qu'il allait guérir, mais maintenant il commençait à en douter.

" Oh, oui, il galopera comme si de rien n'était à la fin de la semaine. Je suis juste en colère de voir ce qu'un 'être humain' peut infliger à un autre, surtout un enfant innocent. C'est de la diablerie ! Grand-Père nous a raconté ton histoire ce matin. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais nous devions savoir, afin de te soigner. "

Harry se hâta de dire " Ça va, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, mais ça ne me dérange pas que vous le sachiez. Je veux dire, chez nous, pratiquement tout le monde magique est au courant, alors quelques personnes de plus... "

Elle hocha la tête et partit chercher plusieurs potions. Severus reconnut des potions pour renforcer les os, pour régénérer les nerfs, et des potions nutritives. Il fut surpris qu'elle n'ait pas amené de Poussos, dont une dose suffirait, à la place des renforceurs qui étaient plus lents à agir, puis réalisa qu'il n'existait pas encore. Après avoir fait boire les potions amères à Harry, elle laissa Severus aider le garçon à se laver et à mettre un pyjama propre.

Elle venait de finir quand Merlin entra, suivi de deux hommes et de la plus belle femme, aux cheveux sombres et à la peau claire, que Severus ait jamais vue. Harry plissa les yeux en voyant arriver les nouveaux venus, mais sans parvenir à les distinguer clairement. Merlin le regarda et demanda " Voudrais-tu que je répare ta vue pour toi, jeune Harry ? Le sort ne dure qu'un mois, mais il peut être renouvelé jusqu'à ce que je t'apprenne à réparer tes yeux toi-même. "

Severus et Harry regardèrent le vieux sorcier avec stupéfaction. Merlin gloussa. " Laissez-moi deviner, le sort a disparu à votre époque ? "

Quand les deux têtes sombres acquiescèrent, Merlin posa ses mains sur les yeux de Harry et incanta avec la voix grave et résonnante qu'ils avaient entendue lors du rituel. Harry sentit un flot de magie chaude passer dans ses yeux. Quand Merlin enleva ses mains, Harry ouvrit les yeux sur un monde flou qui s'éclaircit de plus en plus à chaque cillement. " Wouah, c'est génial, que voulez-vous dire, apprendre à me soigner moi-même ? " Les adultes se mirent tous à rire devant la curiosité de l'enfant, mais Merlin dit qu'il réservait cela pour un autre jour, quand il aurait plus de temps pour lui expliquer.

" Harry, te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière avant l'attaque ? Je t'ai proposé d'être mon apprenti. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, mais j'ai besoin que tu me répondes assez vite car ta magie va augmenter, à la fois car la connexion qui te drainait est rompue, et car tu vas grandir et te fortifier physiquement également. De plus, tu approches rapidement de ton seizième anniversaire, date à laquelle ta magie va devenir adulte. Bien que je ne sache pas quand est ton anniversaire. "

Il se tourna vers Severus et présenta les autres " Severus, tu as fait la connaissance de ma petite-fille Helga ; voici son mari, Salazar Serpentard. Voici mon petit-fils, le frère d'Helga, Godric Gryffondor, et sa femme, Rowena Serdaigle. Salazar, je crois que tu voulais demander quelque chose à Severus ? "

" Oui, Severus, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais un Maître de Potions et que tu enseignais les potions dans une école de magie dans un futur lointain. Je suis le Maître de Potions de cette petite école et j'ai fait des recherches sur beaucoup de potions anciennes qui ne sont que très peu connues. Je te propose d'enseigner avec moi, et de nous apprendre l'un à l'autre les potions de nos temps respectifs. Je suis sûr que tu connais de nombreuses potions qui ont été développées à ton époque, et je suis sûr de connaître de nombreuses potions dont les recettes ont été perdues à ton époque, ou qui ne sont que très peu connues. "

Harry n'eut pas à entendre la réponse de Severus. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un enfant lâché dans un magasin de jouets et à qui on aurait dit qu'il pouvait prendre tout ce qu'il voulait. Severus était tellement secoué qu'il en bégaya presque, ses mots se marchant dessus dans leur empressement à sortir " Je serai honoré d'apprendre à vos côtés, Seigneur Serpentard. " dit-il humblement, incapable de croire que son idole et modèle lui proposait de travailler avec lui, encore moins d'apprendre de lui !

" Splendide, appelle-moi simplement Salazar, ou mieux Sal, si tu veux bien. Je sens qu'on va beaucoup travailler ensemble. " Helga roula des yeux et s'adressa à eux avec un faux froncement de sourcils. " Mais défense de parler de potions à table. Ça me coupe l'appétit ! C'est déjà assez que tu sentes comme tes chaudrons, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ! " Salazar se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme pour lui donner un baiser, tout en caressant son ventre rond. " Comment va mon petit maître de potions, tu es prêt à sortir et à m'aider à préparer des potions pour maman ? " Helga rit et repoussa sa main d'une tape. " Pas avant qu'il ait dix ans, Salazar, tu as promis ! " Salazar roula des yeux et répondit, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux bruns " Oui, chérie, comme tu veux, chérie. " Tout le monde rit devant l'absence totale de sincérité dans sa voix, surtout sa femme.

Harry gloussa mais s'arrêta rapidement en les regardant. Un regard d'envie se dessina sur son visage trop mince. Les autres devinèrent, sans qu'il dise un mot, qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir une famille qui l'aimait, avec qui il pourrait plaisanter et rire. Severus passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry et Merlin prit ses mains dans les siennes, vieilles et calleuses. Harry redressa les épaules et soupira. Il regarda Merlin et lui dit doucement, d'une voix admirative " Je suis honoré que vous me considériez digne d'être votre apprenti. Mais je ne suis pas très doué. Je me débrouille juste en classe et je ne sais rien faire de semblable au champ de protection que vous avez créé pendant l'attaque. "

Merlin libéra une de ses mains pour repousser les cheveux hors des yeux de l'enfant, et sourit. " Harry, tu es bien plus puissant maintenant, tu le sais, et tes pouvoirs vont continuer à grandir. Ne doute pas de tes capacités. "

Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit le menton de Harry dans sa main. " Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passait si tu avais de meilleurs résultats que ton cousin à l'école ? "

" Mon oncle me battait et m'enfermait dans le placard et ma tante ne m'apportait rien à manger pendant des jours. " répondit doucement Harry. Il essaya de baisser les yeux, car dans ses souvenirs chaque plainte était très mal reçue, parfois même brutalement. Mais depuis le rituel de nettoyage et la purification dans le lac, c'était presque comme si ces choses étaient arrivées à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait le droit de parler sans avoir honte ou peur de ce que les gens allaient penser de lui s'ils savaient ce qui lui était arrivé. D'une certaine manière, c'était libérateur de pouvoir enfin dire à quelqu'un, surtout à des personnes qui tenaient à lui, ce qui s'était passé.

Severus ne laissa pas Harry rompre le contact visuel et continua " Et quel âge avais-tu quand ton oncle a commencé à te battre parce qu'il s'était passé des choses inexplicables, qui étaient en fait des signes de ta magie ? "

Harry réussit enfin à baisser les yeux, même si Severus ne lâcha pas son menton. " Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas d'une époque où il ne l'ait _pas_ fait. Mes premiers souvenirs, c'est l'obscurité et la faim, quand j'étais enfermé dans le placard. Je devais avoir deux ans, car je me souviens que j'avais des couches que ma tante refusait parfois de changer pendant des jours. " Severus attira Harry dans ses bras en murmurant " Plus jamais, enfant, tu n'iras plus jamais là-bas. " Il se rassit et souleva à nouveau la tête de Harry pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. " Je pense que tu as bloqué tes capacités magiques et scolaires si longtemps que tu le fais inconsciemment. Et souviens-toi de ce que Merlin a dit à propos de Tom qui a drainé ton énergie pendant des années pour se maintenir 'en vie'. Je pense que tu es bien plus puissant et intelligent que tu ne t'es laissé l'être. Je sais que maintenant que tu vas être _autorisé_ à exceller, tu t'en sortiras très bien. En fait, encore mieux que ça. Rappelle-toi, je tiens à toi et je ne te punirai jamais pour faire de ton mieux, peu importe si c'est _mieux que ce que je peux faire_. Et plus personne ne te battra ni ne te privera de nourriture. Je te le promets, et je tiens toujours mes promesses ! "

Harry regarda les visages qui entouraient le lit. Il s'attendait à voir de la pitié, mais il ne vit que de l'inquiétude et de la tendresse. Ils n'étaient pas en colère contre lui. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il ne valait rien, ou que c'était sa faute s'il avait été maltraité. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en sortir et oublier définitivement les Dursley, après tout !

Harry n'était pas sûr de croire totalement Severus, mais ce que lui et Merlin lui avaient dit lui paraissait juste. Et il savait qu'il avait fait exprès d'avoir des notes inférieures à celles de Dudley. Est-ce qu'il avait pu le faire afin que les gens ne fassent pas plus attention à lui qu'il le faisaient déjà ? Ça semblait possible. Certaines choses étaient si faciles pour lui qu'il se faisait peur, il savait qu'il détestait être différent des autres. Mais peut-être qu'être différent pourrait être _bien_ ? Il n'était pas sûr, mais il allait y réfléchir.

Merlin toucha doucement son bras et dit " Harry, tu veux bien essayer quelque chose avec moi ? Je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal et tu pourras arrêter quand tu voudras, si tu es fatigué ou si tu as peur. "

Harry leva les yeux vers Merlin, un homme qu'il considérait comme son sauveur, qui avait rompu la connexion entre Voldemort et lui, il ne pouvait rien refuser au sorcier. Après tout, il lui devait la vie. Ses yeux verts rencontrant ceux de Merlin, il dit " Oui, monsieur. "

Merlin appliqua les mains sur les tempes de Harry. Harry entendit une voix douce et grave dans sa tête lui disant de penser au sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé après le premier rituel, quand son esprit était totalement vide. Harry le fit facilement, il se demanda si c'était cela que voulait dire Severus quand il lui disait de vider son esprit ? Il sentit la voix glousser 'Oui, enfant. Maintenant, regarde ce que je fais.' Il sentit la présence de Merlin se glisser profondément en lui jusqu'à trouver un noyau brillant, où tournoyaient de l'argent et de l'or. Il regarda le vieux sorcier tirer un filament de pouvoir argenté et l'entraîner dans son corps jusqu'aux doigts de sa main droite. Le filament sembla s'y attacher et resta là où il était quand le vieil homme quitta son esprit comme une caresse.

" Maintenant, Harry, lance un _Lumos_. "

" Mais je n'ai pas ma baguette, monsieur. Je ne sais pas où elle est. "

" Ah, mais Harry, tu n'as pas _besoin_ de baguette. Pointe simplement avec ta main. "

Harry était sceptique, mais il allait essayer pour lui faire plaisir, c'était Merlin après tout, s'il lui disait qu'il pouvait le faire, il devait pouvoir. " _Lumos _! " cria-t-il. Sa main tout entière se mit à briller, bien plus que sa baguette l'avait jamais fait. " Wouah ! Comment j'ai fait ça ? Regarde, Severus, c'est trop _cool _! " Tous les adultes éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'expression joyeuse du garçon. Il semblait avoir douze ans. Il éclata de rire, ravi, débordant presque d'excitation, en continuant " Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? _Accio _! " Un oreiller vola dans sa main depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

" _Wingardium Leviosa _! Oups ! " La fin dite car il avait accidentellement soulevé Severus de son lit, le faisant flotter à près d'un mètre au dessus du matelas, au lieu d'avoir soulevé l'oreiller qu'il visait. " C'est _vraiment_ génial ! " Ses yeux brillaient de la joie qu'il éprouvait à faire de la magie si facilement. Il gloussait même en reposant Severus sur le lit.

Helga regarda Merlin " Je crois que ça suffira ! Il est loin d'être assez remis. Tu vas l'épuiser ! " Merlin se mit à rire. " S'il te plaît, ma petite-fille. Comme tu peux voir, il n'est pas du tout fatigué. Une dernière petite chose. Maintenant, enfant, relâche la magie de ta main puis ramène-là. Peux-tu faire cela ? "

L'air extrêmement concentré, Harry resta silencieux pendant environ cinq minutes avant de dire " _Lumos_. " Sa main s'alluma à nouveau. Il poussa un cri de joie et Severus le serra dans ses bras, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux, si c'était possible.

Merlin regarda Harry avec une parodie de férocité. " Ne me dis plus jamais que tu n'es pas un puissant sorcier, Harry. Et ne prétends plus que tu n'es qu'un étudiant moyen ! "

Harry le regarda. " Mais c'était facile, de la manière dont vous me l'avez montré c'était _vraiment_ facile. Tout le monde pourrait le faire ! " Harry regarda les gens qui entouraient le lit. Tous avaient l'air sidéré. " Quoi ? "

Salazar et Rowena lui dirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de magie sans baguette, bien qu'ils essayassent depuis des années. Godric lui dit qu'il lui avait fallu plus de _six mois_ de leçons quotidiennes pour arriver à son premier _lumos_ et Helga dit que sa magie sans baguette était limitée à de la guérison très simple et des sorts de diagnostic. Harry regarda Severus pour confirmation. " Harry, je ne peux qu'allumer quelques bougies, écrire les instructions au tableau et ouvrir et fermer une porte. Et ça me fatigue beaucoup, alors je ne le fais pas souvent. Albus peut faire un peu plus, mais il ne peut pas soulever plus qu'un petit livre, sûrement pas quelque chose d'aussi lourd que moi. Et il n'a certainement pas le contrôle nécessaire pour me soulever d'un mètre et me reposer en douceur exactement là où j'étais assis ! "

Merlin hocha la tête et dit " Harry, je suis très avancé en magie sans baguette, et je lance pratiquement tous mes sorts avec ma main. Comme toi bientôt, je suis incapable d'utiliser une baguette sans qu'elle explose ou qu'elle brûle dans ma main. C'est pour cela que je dois commencer ton entraînement immédiatement afin que tu ne blesses personne. Mais tu as appris beaucoup plus vite que moi. " Il sourit au garçon stupéfait " Apprenti Potter ? "

" Je ferai de mon mieux pour apprendre tout ce que vous m'enseignerez. Ça me plairait beaucoup, monsieur. "

Harry avait un peu de mal à descendre de l'euphorie éprouvée en jouant avec sa magie. Il se dit que peut-être il _pouvait_ faire tout ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, après tout.

A ce moment, une jeune servante entra dans l'infirmerie avec un plateau de nourriture pour Harry qui accepta avec joie. Merlin rit. " Nous allons te laisser manger, puis je suis sûr qu'Helga voudra que tu dormes encore un peu. " Il ne prêta pas attention aux protestations du garçon qui commença à manger. Harry était si affamé qu'il attaqua son repas et remarqua à peine le départ de Godric, Merlin et Rowena, tous les trois secouant la tête, impressionnés par la démonstration du garçon.

Severus et Salazar se tenaient toujours au pied de son lit, engagés dans une discussion à propos de potions, indifférents au reste du monde. Severus décrivait les bénéfices du Poussos dans le traitement rapide des fractures et le fondateur était très intrigué quand ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Helga rit " Eh bien, on ne va pas les voir pendant un bon moment. Maintenant, mange, jeune Harry, et je vais essayer de te trouver un livre ou deux qui devraient t'occuper un moment. Et ensuite tu _dormiras_. Peut-être que tu pourras venir dans la Grande Salle ce soir pour le dîner, si tu promets de revenir aussitôt. Ça te plairait ? "

Harry hocha la tête, trop occupé par la meilleure omelette jambon/fromage/champignons et les meilleures pommes de terres qu'il ait jamais mangées. Il remarqua à peine le départ d'Helga et s'était rendormi quand elle revint avec plusieurs livres. Riant, elle les posa sur la table de chevet, et prit le plateau pour le ramener à la cuisine.

* * *

Severus et Salazar revinrent à l'infirmerie en fin d'après-midi pour trouver Harry assis dans son lit, plongé dans un gros livre sur le contrôle de la magie et comment limiter la quantité de pouvoir utilisée dans les sorts. Severus portait un gobelet de quelque chose à l'odeur pestilentielle, et il avait un sourire _diabolique_ sur le visage. Helga sortit de son bureau et donna un baiser à son époux avant de demander ce qu'il y avait dans le gobelet. 

" Severus m'a montré comment fabriquer du Poussos. C'est une potion qui permet de guérir ou de faire repousser des os avec une seule dose. Et cela agit en quelques heures ! " Salazar était bien plus excité à propos de la potion que Harry. Il y avait déjà _goûté_, lui, après tout. Helga était maintenant encore plus excitée que Salazar. " Pas d'attelles, pas de membre au repos pendant des semaines ? Juste quelques heures et c'est comme neuf ? "

" Oui, bien que ça ait plutôt mauvais goût, comme Harry peut le confirmer, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Beurk, oui. J'avais un professeur complètement incompétent et au lieu de _soigner_ mon bras, il a _enlevé_ tous les os. Mon bras était aussi mou qu'un poisson mort. Mais Madame Pomfresh l'a soigné, et c'était guéri le lendemain. Il était un peu engourdi pendant deux jours, mais à part ça, je pouvais m'en servir normalement. "

" C'est un miracle, tiens, Harry, bois ! Peut-il avoir du chocolat chaud après pour faire passer le goût ? " demanda Helga à Severus.

" Bien sûr, il peut manger ou boire ce qu'il veut sans affecter l'efficacité de la potion. Même si, comme Harry le sait, ajouter un arôme à la potion la rend inefficace. "

" Bien sûr, Severus, tu dis ça pour pouvoir fabriquer des potions écœurantes ! " Harry avala la potion à toute vitesse et agrippa aussitôt la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'Helga lui tendait.

" Sale gosse ! " feula Severus.

" Pas vrai. " fit Harry à travers le chocolat chaud qui n'avait pas complètement masqué le goût du Poussos.

" Alors tu es un sale petit monstre. Tu préfères ? " sourit Severus.

Harry roula des yeux. " Je sais que c'est la même chose, Severus. Je suis allé à l'école primaire, tu sais. " Il sourit en retour à l'homme à qui il commençait à s'attacher. Helga le borda et lui donna une potion de sommeil en examinant ses bras et ses jambes. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'endormir fut Helga Poufsouffle demandant au professeur Rogue de lui apprendre à fabriquer du Poussos alors qu'elle défaisait les bandages et qu'elle enlevait ces maudites attelles.

* * *

Harry aurait d'avantage apprécié le dîner dans la Grande Salle si Severus n'avait pas insisté pour le porter depuis l'infirmerie. Harry avait remarqué que le château lui rappelait beaucoup Poudlard mais qu'il était plus petit, ce qui le faisait paraître plus confortable, mais assez bizarre. Comme si c'était _presque_ familier. L'infirmerie ne comportait que six lits, la Grande Salle, qui n'en était séparée que par un couloir, mesurait environ le quart de celle qu'il connaissait, et comportait plusieurs tables rondes, pas les grandes tables des maisons et des professeurs. L'équipe et les apprentis semblaient plus proches qu'à Poudlard, mais il supposait que c'était à cause de la taille, avec seulement six professeurs et dix-neuf apprentis en ce moment. Le plus étrange était les serviteurs humains qui amenaient les plateaux de nourriture. Il regrettait les elfes de maison et la magie de la nourriture apparaissant sur les tables. Le plafond n'était pas non plus enchanté, juste éclairé par des chandeliers chargés de bougies et des torches accrochées aux murs. 

Severus installa Harry dans un fauteuil confortable à la droite de Merlin, puis s'assit à droite du garçon, où il pourrait s'assurer que l'enfant mangeait. Il pourrait aussi voir si l'enfant se fatiguait trop. Severus savait que Harry ne se plaindrait pas car il ne voulait pas le déranger pendant son repas.

Harry devenait somnolent et bien repu, il lui semblait que chaque fois qu'il prenait une gorgée de jus de citrouille, Severus glissait un peu plus de rôti de porc, de carottes ou de betterave sur son assiette. Il finit par refuser de manger d'avantage. Il laissa l'homme lui servir une belle part de gâteau au chocolat, mais ne put en manger qu'une petite moitié.

" Severus, je n'ai plus faim. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mangé comme ça et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vomisse sur le sol de la Grande Salle, et c'est ce qui va se passer si j'essaie de manger une bouchée de plus ! Et puis, tu dois manger plus et tu ne m'as pas vu glisser de nourriture sur _ton _assiette. " dit Harry, commençant à gémir de fatigue.

Avant que Severus puisse répondre, un homme essoufflé, habillé comme un fermier, avec des vêtements qui ressemblaient à ceux de bûcherons d'autrefois, entra en courant dans la salle. " Mes Seigneurs, le village est assailli par des brigands ! Ils attaquent les villageois et ils brûlent les maisons ! "

Sans un mot, tous les hommes attrapèrent leurs capes pendues près de la porte, les plus âgés attirèrent des bâtons rangés non loin, et sortirent en courant. Les femmes et les jeunes filles commencèrent à aménager la pièce pour accueillir les réfugiés pendant que Rowena lançait un _Mobilicorpus_ sur un Harry râleur, qui avait essayé de suivre Severus et Merlin, et le fit flotter, alors qu'il se plaignait sans cesse, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Helga le borda dans son lit et le força à avaler une potion de sommeil. Alors qu'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts une minute de plus, il l'entendit lui promettre " Je te réveillerai quand ils rentreront, jeune Harry. Maintenant, dors. "

* * *

T/N : ouf ! Mon kiné va avoir du boulot avec mes épaules. Bon, je dois repartir sur Versailles pour mes examens, je reviens le week-end prochain. Prochaine mise à jour dans une semaine. Voyons combien vous arrivez à me poster de reviews en sept jours ! 


	10. Apprenti Potter

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – mais vous savez ça, maintenant.

T/N : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

- Désolée de ne pas avoir mis à jour dimanche comme je vous avais dit que je le ferais. Je ne tiens pas la grande forme en ce moment ; j'ai fait une grosse attaque de panique à cause de mes examens. En fin de compte, j'ai dû tout laisser tomber... Je me repose pour l'instant, et je bosse tout doucement. Il y a une semaine, je ne pouvais même pas m'asseoir devant l'ordinateur. Je n'arrive pas encore à écrire, mais traduire, ça va.

**- Lecteur qui reviewe-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : par simple envie de m'amuser, j'ai fait exprès, la dernière fois, d'updater en avance, samedi au lieu de dimanche, età presque onze heures du soir. Comme si ça allait vous décourager... Le titre a failli revenir pour la deuxième fois à **Lunicorne**, mais elle a été battue de une minute par **Gryffondor**, qui a reviewé quarante minutes après la mise en ligne. Alors, je me pose la question : insomniaques ou québécoises ?

- **IMPORTANT **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, à chaque fois, à me demander ce qui va se passer, ce qui va arriver à Harry et Severus, ce qui va arriver aux Mangemorts... Je sais que ça montre tout l'intérêt que vous portez à l'histoire, et j'en suis ravie, mais comprenez bien que je ne **peux pas** répondre à ces questions ! (je le regrette, d'ailleurs...). En tant que traductrice, je dois vous garder dans la même ignorance que l'étaient les lecteurs de la VO à la même époque. Tout ce que je **peux** vous dire est que Harry et Severus ne vont pas rester éternellement à l'époque des Fondateurs – c'est déjà un spoiler, mais comme ça j'espère qu'on cessera de me poser la question à chaque fois – non, je ne dirai pas quand ils rentreront, d'ailleurs je l'ai oublié. Je peux vous dire aussi que vous ne serez pas déçus par le sort réservé aux Mangemorts. Enfin, je peux vous dire qu'il y aura de l'action, _yeah, baby !_

- Désolée s'il reste des fautes. Voyez-vous, mes neveux étaient à la maison ce week-end. Je les adore, ils sont super mignons, mais ce n'est pas très facile de relire un texte quand des loupiots de cinq, trois et deux ans vous courent autour. Donc, je m'excuse à l'avance.

Réponses aux reviews :  
**Gryffondor** : "Ces deux chapitres sont tout simplement magnifique!  
Rita qui va servir d'espion pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre, top drôle. En tout cas, au moins, de cette manière, elle servira vraiment à quelque chose et pourra écrire la vérité et non des mensonges. Pour Fudge, je me doutais bien qu'il devait appartenir aux sbires de Voldemort, au vu de son comportement et de sa réaction quand il a appris son retour.  
Ainsi, les personnes ayant recueilli Harry et Severus ne sont rien d'autre que Les Fondateurs et Merlin eux-même, mais avec eux, Harry sera vite sur pieds, vu leurs nombreuses connaissances. En tout cas, au vu des proppos de Harry sur sa tante et son oncle, on voit comment ils pouvaient être cruels envers un innocent enfant qui n'avait rien demandé. Mais si déjà Harry est plus puissant que Albus et Severus en magie sans baguette, il sera un très grand sorcier!  
Pour mon Pseudo, je me suis inscrite l'année dernière et apparemment, personne ne l'avait encore pris. C'est vrai qu'il est simple, mais peu de monde y pense.  
PS: J'ai vu que tu faisaia tes études à Versailles, j'y ai moi-même vécue durant quasiment 6 ans!  
Bonne Continuation!  
Gryff!"  
_Réponse_ : (je ris en lisant les commentaires sur Rita) ah ça, pour servir à quelque chose... Pour Fudge, tu as eu plus de nez que moi. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, comme quoi il faut se méfier des crétins ! Eh oui, ce sont bien les fameux Fondateurs sur qui tout a été écrit ; je trouve que Teacherbev s'en sort bien sur ce coup-là. Pour ton pseudo, c'est vrai, il y a pas mal de Harry, de Hermione, de SnapeLover, mais les noms des maisons, c'était moins évident ! Le mien vient du nom de mon cheval imaginaire (oui, j'ai 26 ans et j'ai toujours un cheval imaginaire. En fait, j'en ai quatre. J'assume. J'évite simplement d'en parler...).  
Je ne suis plus à Versailles. J'ai dû rentrer en catastrophe (grosse crise de panique, à la limite de l'hystérie...) chez ma mère, qui habite près de Chartres. J'ai habité deux ans à Versailles et j'ai adoré ! Mais ce n'est pas ma région préférée (j'hésite entre la Bretagne et le sud de la France... et puis la Beauce, c'est très joli aussi !)

**bastien** : "Je ne sais pasà combien ça en est mais en voila une de review, histoire de préciser que j'aime beaucoup cette fic et que j'espère qu'elle sera continuée voir même terminée contrairementà beaucoup d'autres jamais achevées.  
àla semaine prochaine"  
_Réponse_ : Vingt fois sur le métier remettons notre ouvrage...**oui**, la fic sera continuée et achevée (par contre, à l'heure actuelle, elle n'a pas de suite). A part ça, ta review est la troisième des dix-neuf (19, oui) que j'ai reçues pour ce chapitre.

**Thealie** : "Ce chapitre est génial, tout comme le précédent. J'adore l'équipe enseignante et Merlin. Harry va-t-il rencontrer d'autres apprenties ? Et s'en faire des amis ? En tout cas, merci de traduire pour nous !  
Bise"  
_Réponse_ : Une seule question : le "e" de apprenti**e**s était-il volontaire ? (lol). Vois la remarque que j'ai faite plus haut... (l'importante)

**adenoide** : "Enfin un sort qui corrige la vue de Harry car aller se battre sans voir devant soi est très difficile. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire la suite. Bravo pour Draco en prison et s'est merveilleux qu'il puisse récolter enfin de sa malveillance envers son prochain."  
_Réponse_ : Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne serais pas myope toi aussi? (Je suis myope comme une taupe). Pour Draco, oh la la... Bon sang, vous n'allez pas être déçus !

**lathonksdu59** : "je trouve ta fic super! plein de détails, d'émotion, de je n'sais quoi que j'adore il faut que tu la continues sans quoi je serai perdue (lol)! non , je plaisante mais franchement n'abandonne pas ou même fais une autre fic en plus de celle la. j'adore, je suis fan!"  
_Réponse_ : La fic n'est pas de moi ! C'est une traduction. J'ai écrit plusieurs histoires Harry Potter, tu peux les lire si tu veux. (elles sont toutes sur ce site) Merci !

**Archangel.gaia** : "ta fic est géniale, même si tu ne fais que la traduire!  
je suis heureuse de pouvoir avoir la chance que des gens comme toi traduisent des fics comme ça!  
j'aime bien le parallèle entre les deux époques!  
mais je me demande... il y aura forcément des répercussions dans l'époque de harry! sal et ric ne semblent pas fâché, peut-être que l'histoire de leur dispute est aussi fausse! après tout, personne ne savait que les fondateurs et merlin étaient parents!  
cela signifie qu'en rentrant, harry n'aura plus besoin de sa baguette, kil sera plus intelligent que hermione (lol) et kil fera de la magie avec ses deux mains?  
il aura un bâton comme merlin?  
dire kil y a 30 chap en tout...  
bon courage pour les traductions!  
au fait, merlin parle le language druidique, donc le ... celte!  
rita a enfin ouvert les yeux, mais l'auteur semble avoir oublié que hermione avait ensorcelé le bocal pour kil soit incassable et que rita ne puisse reprendre sa forme humaine dedans! mais bon, c'est pas important... sauf qu'elle aurait pu faire cela longtemps avant! lol  
enfin du changement au ministère... qu'en est-il d'azkaban et de ses guardiens détraqueurs?  
j'ai pleins d'autres questions qui trouverons leurs réponses dans les chap suivants...  
kisu  
keiko! THE fofolle!"  
_Réponse_ : (rigole) merci... Pour les répercussions, je ne sais pas... Sans doute que oui... Ça peut paraître difficile à croire, mais en dehors de quelques détails, j'ai oublié tout le déroulement de la fic, donc je ne peux pas te répondre.  
Pour Godric et Sal, tu dois bien retenir une chose : il y a **deux** "Salazar Serpentard" : le vrai, le Fondateur, gendre de Merlin, gentil, ami de Godric, maître de potions, et le faux, fils bâtard qu'il a eu à quatorze ans après s'être soûlé dans un bar du village. Le Salazar Serpentard que tout le monde connaît à l'époque de Harry est apparemment le faux. Pour tes questions techniques, je ne peux pas te répondre... (cf la remarque plus haut). Eh oui, trente chapitres, et nous en sommes à 1/3 puisque celui-ci est le dixième !  
Pour Merlin, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé ! Je vais poser la question à Teacherbev, ça l'amusera sans doute. Je suppose qu'il parle une langue que tous comprennent, ou alors en se retrouvant en 994 Harry et Rogue ont appris le vieil anglais ! On va laisser ce genre de détail hors de l'histoire, comme la présence de pommes de terre aux repas 500 ans avant la découverte de l'Amérique... (ramenées par Astérix et Obélix ? En fait, personne ne m'a fait la remarque). Par contre, le coup du bocal incassable, je l'avais oublié.  
Pour Azkaban et ses gardiens... Je n'en sais rien. Je sais où sont gardés les Mangemorts capturés, mais l'info restera top secrète jusqu'au chapitre 17... Je bous d'impatience !

Et merci à **Lunicorne**, **Rowane**, **neverland** (désolée, j'ai sauté ta review, mais quelqu'un m'a posé la même question), **Gwen Zephyr**, **Lunita Jedusort P-M** (j'adore ta review !), **Zag**, **naeloj malfoy** (anagramme ? acronyme ? construction personnelle?), **Lobz**, **mimilili15**, **Hawainne**, **NEPHERIA** (je t'adore, mais pourrais-tu exprimer ta joie autrement qu'avec des majuscules ? Je sursaute à chaque fois) et **SiaAhn Sacham** (Tiens ? Salut, toi !)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Apprenti Potter**

Harry se réveilla au bruit des jurons proférés par Severus envers un Salazar Serpentard hilare : " Bordel, Sal, regarde où tu vises. C'est ma _tête_ que tu as envoyée dans la porte ! "

Sal n'en rit que plus fort. " Sev, tu es encore plus geignard que Harry. Je dois vraiment te remettre aux bons soins de ma femme afin de pouvoir fabriquer à nouveau cette _fantastique_ potion. " Il installa Severus sur le lit à côté de celui de Harry et lança à pleine voix : " _Mon lapin _! J'ai une autre _victime_ involontaire qui attend tes tendres soins ! "

Helga sortit de son bureau, baguette brandie pour frapper Sal avec tous les oreillers inutilisés de l'infirmerie, riant elle aussi à gorge déployée. " Souviens-toi, Sal, je fais mon travail bien mieux que tu ne le feras jamais ! " On pouvait voir que c'était une 'dispute' qu'ils avaient eu de nombreuses fois. Sal essaya d'entourer de ses bras le ventre de sa femme, mais n'y parvint pas. " Femme, quand vas-tu pondre ce bébé pour que je puisse au moins une fois te lancer sur mon épaule et gagner une de nos batailles ? "

Helga sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. " Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu vas _un jour_ en gagner une, trésor ? " Elle remarqua le nouveau patient à côté de Harry et repassa en mode professionnel en voyant un Severus les cheveux en bataille, retenant une grimace de souffrance, allongé sur le lit avec la jambe gauche en sang. Elle leva sa baguette et la passa au dessus de lui, de la tête aux pieds, tout en parlant à voix haute. " Jambe gauche visiblement brisée, côtes fêlées, et une légère commotion, ça pourrait être pire. Sal, tu pourrais me préparer à nouveau cette potion miraculeuse ? Ou peut-être qu'il en reste d'hier ? " Sev grogna et dit " On n'aurait pas dû tout jeter, mais j'étais sûr qu'il allait me la faire recommencer encore dix fois pour la perfectionner. Et je n'aurais ni côtes fêlées ni commotion s'il ne m'avait pas fait _tomber_ sur les marches et n'avait pas envoyé ma tête _frapper_ dans le cadre de la porte, _deux fois _! "

Sal ignora totalement les plaintes de Sev. " Au moins, tu as écrit toutes les consignes, je reviendrai dans quelques heures avec la potion. Entre-temps, raconte donc à Harry la bataille et ta conduite courageuse sous le feu ennemi. " Sur ce, il sortit de l'infirmerie, son rire se répercutant sur les murs du couloir. Harry tourna un visage curieux et inquiet vers Severus et demanda " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ça va aller ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a été blessé ? Les villageois vont bien ? "

Avant que Severus puisse répondre à une seule des questions de Harry, Merlin et Godric entrèrent, tous deux s'esclaffant à qui mieux mieux. " Trajet confortable ? " demanda Godric avec un large sourire. " La prochaine fois, tu ferais mieux d'attendre que quelqu'un d'autre te fasse léviter jusqu'ici. Combien de fois Sal t'a fait tomber ou t'a envoyé dans un mur ? "

" Vous _saviez_ qu'il allait faire ça ! Et vous l'avez laissé faire sans me prévenir ! Quand je serai debout, vous regretterez le jour où vous êtes nés ! " postillonna Severus alors que les deux autres pouffaient de rire.

Merlin s'arrêta de rire en premier. " Du calme, du calme, mes garçons, pas de menaces de mort, gardons l'esprit léger. "

Harry regarda, sidéré, les deux visages hilares et celui renfrogné de son professeur de potions. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Severus ? De quoi parlent-ils ? " Severus garda la bouche fermée et leur lança un regard noir. Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas répondre.

Godric tira une chaise et s'y assit à l'envers, les bras croisés sur le dossier, avant de commencer à raconter. " C'était la même bande de hors-la-loi qui vous a attaqués sur le chemin il y a deux nuits de cela. Heureusement, ils étaient bien plus ivres qu'organisés. Plusieurs fermiers avaient fait bon usage de leurs fourches quand nous sommes arrivés. Les apprentis ont entourés les six qui restaient et les ont enfermés. Aucun n'était magicien, juste incroyablement bornés. Ils devront répondre de leurs actes devant Lord Victor, car le village est sur ses terres et que la magie n'a pas été utilisée dans l'attaque. Nous avons pu reconstruire la plupart des maisons qui avaient été détruites. Plusieurs femmes et leurs enfants ont voulu rester au château quelques jours pour se remettre, mais seule une vieille femme est morte, probablement à cause de la fumée, et plusieurs des fermiers ont des coupures, de légères brûlures, un d'eux a un bras cassé. La pire blessure est Severus ici présent. "

" Je n'avais jamais essayé de lutter en duel à cheval contre un archer avant. C'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air, sinon je serais descendu avant de lancer mes sorts. Il semblerait que le cheval n'ait pas apprécié d'avoir des sorts passant entre ses oreilles tout en étant entouré de flèches enflammées. " expliqua Severus d'un ton calme et aristocratique. Il ressemblait à Malefoy essayant d'expliquer pourquoi il ne méritait pas une retenue. Bien sûr, son apparence gâchait un peu l'effet. Et il était difficile d'avoir l'air hautain et aristocratique allongé dans un lit entouré de personnes hilares !

Godric se pencha vers Harry et murmura, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende : " Il est tombé de son cheval ! " Ils recommencèrent à rire.

" Puis ce maudit Serpentard m'a fait _tomber_ sur les marches menant à l'entrée et a frappé ma tête _deux fois_ contre la porte de l'infirmerie ! " Severus sembla encore plus en colère quand Harry et Helga se joignirent au fou rire. " Et ces deux imbéciles ne m'ont pas averti à propos de sa nullité à manier une baguette. J'aurais pu marcher si quelqu'un m'avait soutenu, mais _NON_ il devait me faire _léviter_ ! Abruti. " Sur ce dernier mot, il se tourna pour ne plus voir ses tourmenteurs.

Avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Severus, les deux hommes se tournèrent et quittèrent l'infirmerie, laissant les voyageurs temporels à nouveau seuls avec Madame Poufsouffle. Elle agita sa baguette et échangea les vêtements de Severus contre un pyjama propre, nettoya ses plaies et ses bleus, puis lui tendit une potion de sommeil et examina Harry à nouveau avant de poser un léger baiser sur la tête du garçon et de sortir pour aller s'occuper des réfugiés dans la Grande Salle. Harry observa attentivement Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et que sa respiration devienne régulière, lui indiquant qu'il dormait. Il se glissa doucement hors de son lit, prit timidement l'homme dans ses bras, repoussa ses cheveux hors de son visage et murmura " Je suis content que tu ailles bien, Severus. " Il remonta les couvertures autour de Severus, grimpa à nouveau dans son lit et reprit son livre. Il continua à jeter un coup d'œil toutes les quelques minutes sur l'homme paisiblement endormi près de lui, imitant la veille que l'homme avait fait pour lui la semaine précédente.

* * *

Harry essayait de se concentrer sur son livre, mais c'était impossible. Severus avait commencé à gémir dans son sommeil et à bouger d'un côté sur l'autre, essayant de trouver une position confortable. Harry descendit de son lit et grimpa sur celui de Severus. Il s'allongea à côté de l'homme, passant un bras sous son cou, et caressa ses cheveux avec son autre main, murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête. Severus se calma presque aussitôt et appuya sa tête contre la main hésitante de Harry. Helga sortit de son bureau et s'immobilisa, les yeux emplis de larmes en voyant l'enfant maltraité offrir du réconfort à celui qu'il avait détesté. Si ça n'avait pas été Merlin qui leur avait pas raconté leur histoire, elle ne l'aurait pas crue en les voyant comme ça. Le bruit de pas approchant de l'infirmerie rompit le cours de ses pensées. Sal entra en tenant un gobelet de potion à l'odeur atroce, suivi par deux servantes portant des plateaux de soupe et de tranches de pudding au pain et au porc. Harry se glissa rapidement dans son lit, espérant que personne ne l'avait remarqué. 

" Ah, messieurs, il est l'heure de manger. " dit Helga d'un ton joyeux. Sal tendit le gobelet à Severus, qui l'examina d'une manière qui rappela à Harry comment il observait le chaudron d'un élève en cours de Potions. Il examina la couleur et la texture, plongea un doigt pour vérifier la consistance, renifla avec son nez trop grand, et goûta enfin juste une goutte. Il hocha la tête sans un mot envers Sal et avala le liquide d'une seule longue gorgée. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire moqueur, comme pour dire 'Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'il faut le boire. Sans faire de grimace ni de commentaires désagréables.' L'effet fut cependant gâché quand il eut un léger hoquet sur la fin, et dut avaler plusieurs fois sa salive pour garder le tout. Sal sourit, l'aida à s'asseoir dans le lit et plaça un plateau sur ses genoux, tandis qu'Helga faisait de même pour Harry.

Merlin et Artemus entrèrent alors qu'ils finissaient leur pudding et prirent deux chaises pour s'asseoir entre leurs lits. Merlin demanda à Helga comment ils allaient et s'il était possible de discuter avec eux, puis de donner une courte leçon à Harry. Elle lui dit qu'ils allaient bien et laissa Sal la ramener dans leur chambre pour une sieste. Ça avait été trois longs jours et le bébé la fatiguait encore plus.

Merlin commença en leur rappelant de ce qu'il leur avait dit sur le rituel de purification dans le campement près du lac. " Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous expliquer ni la purification ni le fonctionnement exact du rituel. La première nuit, vous étiez trop fatigués, puis nous avons été attaqués. Enfin l'attaque la nuit dernière. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler. J'espère que vous n'avez pas pensé que je voulais vous cacher quelque chose. Comme vous le savez, le premier rituel vous a lavés de toute trace de magie noire et a enlevé l'attache que le diable avait placée sur vous. Vous rappelez-vous combien votre esprit était brumeux ? C'était tous les espaces occupés auparavant par le démon. Si le second rituel n'avait pas été effectué, vous auriez pu remplir ces espaces avec des souvenirs, ou alors le démon aurait pu se rattacher à vous quand vous seriez rentré dans votre propre temps. Mais le second rituel, 'Le Rituel de Purification', a rempli tous ces trous avec de la bonté et de l'amour purs. Le démon ne pourra jamais créer de nouveaux liens avec vous car il n'a plus aucun endroit à se rattacher. Vous deux, et surtout toi, Harry, êtes maintenant incapables de lancer un sort lié à une émotion négative. Il te sera difficile de te mettre en colère, à moins que ce soit une colère justifiée, car ta magie échapperait à ton contrôle et deviendrait un danger mortel pour toi et ton entourage. Vous pourrez vous défendre, et votre magie ne sera que peu affectée, mais vous devez comprendre que vous ne pourrez pas provoquer un combat, ni même aucune agression. J'ai entendu que Harry voulait devenir Auror, c'est à dire, selon ce que j'ai compris, une certaine sorte d'agent de contrôle de la magie, quelque chose comme notre shérif ? Est-ce exact ?

" Oui, c'est ce que je _voulais_ faire, mais je n'en ai plus très envie maintenant. Je ne peux pas imaginer devoir suivre les ordres de Fudge ou d'Ombrage, ils pensent que le professeur Lupin et Hagrid sont des _animaux_ et qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes droits que les autres. Je ne peux pas suivre ces idées, même si c'est la loi ! Ce n'est pas _juste_, même si _c'est_ ce que le Ministre dit ! " s'exclama Harry, rouge de colère à la fin.

" Oui, c'est très juste, Harry. Après le Rituel de Purification, tu ne serais plus capable de capturer quelqu'un, à part pour te défendre ou défendre quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne serais plus capable de maîtriser quelqu'un sans qu'il t'attaque, physiquement ou magiquement, en premier, et cela rendrait une capture difficile. Il serait très difficile d'accomplir ton travail de cette manière. Que penses-tu vouloir faire maintenant ? " demanda Merlin, rassuré par la réponse de Harry. Il avait été inquiet de devoir prendre le rêve de l'enfant sans lui avoir demandé ni expliqué. Mais les deux rituels devaient être effectués en même temps, et il avait été très effrayé que le démon établisse à nouveau une connexion dès que Harry et Severus seraient retournés dans leur propre temps. Et sans le second rituel, cela aurait été tout à fait possible.

Severus était content, il avait pensé qu'il devrait parler à Harry pour le convaincre de ne pas devenir Auror. Il avait plus d'une fois entendu Harry, Ron et Hermione parler de leurs choix de carrière dans les couloirs et était très inquiet de ce que Harry pourrait devenir aux mains d'un Ministère corrompu. Si les bureaucrates et les Aurors respectaient la loi et la morale, cela aurait été différent, mais beaucoup d'entre eux courraient après le même pouvoir que celui que donnaient les Mangemorts. Peut-être pas aussi ouvertement. Cornélius Fudge utilisait les autres pour réaliser ses vœux, tout en proclamant défendre la prospérité et la sécurité de la communauté magique.

" Je dirige un club d'étudiants, un club de 'Défense contre les Forces du mal' depuis quelques semaines, et ça me plait vraiment. Les autres semblent aimer la manière dont j'enseigne, alors je crois que j'aimerais bien devenir professeur. Si vous pensez que je peux y arriver... " Harry regarda Rogue à travers sa frange, guettant un signe d'approbation.

Severus et Merlin hochèrent la tête. " Je penses que tu serais un excellent professeur, Harry. " répondit Severus, visiblement très fier du raisonnement et de la décision du garçon. " Et que cela signifie-t-il pour moi, monsieur ? " demanda-t-il à Merlin.

" Severus, vous ne pouvez évidemment pas continuer à espionner, la raison principale étant que vous ne portez plus la marque. A la première réunion, le démon vous tuerait. Je suppose que vous pourrez continuer à préparer des potions comme vous l'avez toujours fait, mais je pense que toutes celles à effet négatif seraient de faible efficacité, si pas totalement inutilisables, si c'est vous qui les préparez. Donc pas de poisons, ni de potions utilisées à des fins négatives, même si elles ne sont pas aussi nocives que celles que le démon vous commandait. "

" Et la potion Tue-Loup ? Elle permet à un loup-garou de garder sa conscience humaine lors de la transformation, mais plusieurs des ingrédients sont des poisons s'ils ne sont pas utilisés correctement. Comme je ne suis pas un loup-garou, ils seraient mortels pour moi, par exemple. " Severus devenait inquiet ; il voulait devenir ami avec Lupin, surtout pour Harry. Et il ne voulait certainement pas que Harry passe tant de temps auprès de Lupin si le loup-garou n'avait pas accès à la potion Tue-Loup.

" Je ne connais pas cette potion, mais comme vos intentions, il me semble, sont d'_aider_ le loup-garou, cela devrait aller. Je vous suggère d'en parler à Sal. Il en sait beaucoup plus que moi. " dit Merlin en haussant légèrement les épaules, admettant son ignorance.

" Il ne connaît pas cette potion, comme je l'ai créée il y a moins de dix ans. J'essaie toujours d'en améliorer la fabrication et l'efficacité, et je serais ravi d'en parler avec lui s'il a des idées. " Severus semblait plus que volontaire pour avoir de longues discussions avec Salazar Serpentard à propos de potions. Harry était sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas être dans les parages quand ces deux-là s'engageraient dans des '_propos de boutique_'.

" Maintenant, Harry, si tu es d'accord, Artemus voudrait commencer à t'enseigner l'Occlumencie. Seulement si tu t'en sens capable. Et Severus, si vous voulez, je pourrai voir si Sal est intéressé par la potion ? Je pense que ça pourra lui plaire. Je sais qu'il cherche un moyen d'aider les loups-garous et les vampires, ainsi que quelque chose pour contrôler ou détruire les Détraqueurs. Comme vous êtes coincés au lit pendant encore plusieurs heures, vous apprécierez de la distraction. Je pense aussi qu'il vous doit des excuses pour ne pas avoir mentionné ses problèmes avec les sorts de lévitation. " Avec l'acquiescement enthousiaste de Severus, Merlin sortit de la pièce. 'Je dois vraiment apprendre à faire voler mes robes comme lui, c'est trop cool !' pensa Harry. 'Il fait ça encore mieux que le professeur Rogue !' Harry pensa qu'il lui faudrait un moment pour penser à son professeur sous un autre nom.

Artemus s'assit au bout du lit de Harry et prit le menton de Harry dans sa main puissante. Harry était inquiet ; les leçons d'Occlumencie avec Rogue avaient été particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes. Il comprenait pourquoi il en avait besoin ; simplement, il n'avait pas très envie de l'apprendre. Artemus lui sourit gentiment, ayant apparemment lu ses pensées. 'Evidemment, c'est un Legilimens !' pensa Harry. 'Bien sûr qu'il sait ce que je ressens.' Comme avec Merlin, il entendit une voix dans sa tête. Mais alors que la voix de Merlin était grave, celle-là était une voix de ténor qui tirait un peu sur le baryton.

'Harry, regarde droit dans mes yeux et laisse-moi entrer. Ne me combats pas, ou cela te fera mal pour rien. Très bien, maintenant pense à la journée du lac et pense au brouillard. Très bien, c'est ça. Maintenant nous devons commencer à organiser ton esprit.' Comme si une lumière avait été allumée, Harry vit apparaître une pièce avec une vingtaine de portes. Le centre de la pièce était encore empli de brouillard, mais chaque porte était bien visible. 'Nous allons commencer avec cette porte et la marquer comme Merlin. Je suis sûr que tu n'as aucun souvenir négatif associé à lui, donc nous ne risquons rien ici.' Il ouvrit la porte en appuyant la main dessus. A l'intérieur, il y avait une série d'étagères, toutes vides. Il y avait une petite table au milieu de la pièce et un livre aux pages blanches posé dessus, ouvert à la première page. La voix d'Artemus dit 'On va commencer avec la première fois que tu l'as rencontré. Penses-y, et crée une image de la rencontre sur la page. Pas mal, essaie de l'éclaircir.'

L'esprit de Harry lui fournit plus de détails qu'il ne se souvenait en avoir remarqué. En un rien de temps, il avait une image très nette de leur première rencontre, même s'il avait été à peine conscient sur le moment. Comme toutes les photos magiques qu'il connaissait, l'image bougeait. 'Maintenant, Harry, tourne la page et installe ton souvenir suivant. Très bien. Pour organiser ton esprit, tu vas créer une porte pour chaque personne, événement, cours ou tout ce qui te semble pratique. Il te faudra plusieurs semaines pour tout organiser mais une fois que ça sera fait, cela ne te prendra que quelques minutes chaque soir avant de te coucher. Tu peux placer un mot de passe sur chaque livre ou juste sur chaque porte, comme tu veux. Tu peux créer un accès à un souvenir dans plusieurs livres si cela te semble utile. Tu verras que au fur et à mesure que ta magie grandira, tu pourras accéder à chaque souvenir beaucoup plus vite que maintenant, car tu y auras un accès direct. Je m'attends à ce que tu développes rapidement ta mémoire afin que tout ce que tu voies soit inscrit dans un livre et te soit pour toujours accessible. Maintenant, je te laisse organiser tes pensées. Je te donnerai une autre leçon dans deux jours pour voir où tu en es et voir si tu as des questions ou si tu as besoin d'aide. Prends soin de toi, jeune Harry !' La leçon toute entière n'avait duré qu'une vingtaine de minutes et n'avait pas fait mal du tout !

Harry plongea dans son esprit et commença à organiser tous les souvenirs qu'il avait des Fondateurs, de Merlin et d'Artemus. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-heure avant d'être satisfait et de commencer à fatiguer. Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda autour de lui. Rogue et Sal étaient plongés dans une discussion à propos d'ingrédients de potions écœurants, semblant se demander si les embryons de cochons conservés dans la saumure étaient plus efficaces que les frais. Harry frissonna ; il espérait ne jamais avoir à avaler quelque chose fabriqué à base d'embryons de cochons ! Il reprit le livre sur la magie sans baguette que Merlin lui avait laissé et lut jusqu'au dîner, espérant être encore capable de manger après tout un après-midi passé à entendre Rogue et Serpentard parler de potions. Pas étonnant qu'Helga refuse de laisser Sal parler de potions aux repas !

* * *

Harry et Severus furent libérés de l'infirmerie le lendemain après le petit-déjeuner et emmenés dans les chambres d'invités au quatrième étage, qui était l'étage le plus haut du château, sans compter les cinq tours qui s'élevaient encore trois étages au dessus. Ils disposaient d'un superbe salon avec un coin pour manger, un autre pour lire et une grande cheminée directement en face de l'entrée. D'un côté de la pièce, il y avait deux chambres avec une salle de bains entre les deux. Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il y avait un équivalent de chasse d'eau, une chaise percée au dessus d'une cuvette de porcelaine qui se vidait automatiquement après usage. Il n'avait pas trop su à quoi s'attendre. 

De l'autre côté de la pièce principale, il y avait deux autres portes. La première ouvrait sur une petite bibliothèque, avec des tables de travail, des lampes à huiles et des étagères garnies de livres. Il y avait aussi une petite cheminée et une fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur une grande forêt. L'autre porte menait à un laboratoire de potions bien rempli qui semblait pouvoir contenir deux ou trois personnes. Rogue semblait être mort et être allé au paradis en lisant les noms des ingrédients, la plupart disparus à leur époque. Harry devina qu'il devrait le tirer de là pour les repas ou pour aller dormir, mais comme il avait prévu de passer autant de temps dans la librairie, ça irait.

* * *

Harry sauta sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il n'avait pas eu un seul cauchemar depuis les rituels, il avait un adulte à qui il pouvait parler, qui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Il allait devenir l'apprenti de Merlin, _Merlin_, par la barbe de Merlin. Il se dit vaguement qu'il devrait trouver une autre expression, car c'était bizarre de dire 'par la barbe de Merlin' quand il dînait à côté du sorcier tous les soirs ! Il avait l'impression de rêver, la vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle. 

Plus de Voldemort pendant au dessus de sa tête, plus de Mangemorts essayant de le capturer à chaque tournant, plus de membres de l'Ordre pour surveiller tous ses faits et gestes. Il pouvait être un garçon normal ! Bien sûr, les autres apprentis le traitaient différemment, car il n'avait que quinze ans et était l'apprenti de Merlin. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait _mérité_, pas quelque chose qu'il devait à la renommée parce que ses parents étaient morts, ou que tout le monde pensait qu'il allait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou qu'il était ce maudit Survivant. Il soupira ; ça serait parfait si ses amis ne lui manquaient pas autant, et la plupart de ses professeurs, et Sirius et Remus – et son Eclair de Feu. Ils ne connaissaient pas le Quidditch ici, peut-être qu'il pourrait le leur apprendre, après tout, personne ne savait au juste qui avait créé le jeu, et ça datait à peu près des Fondateurs. Il le savait pour avoir lu le _Quidditch à Travers les Ages_ au moins dix fois.

Harry ramena son esprit à son travail. Artemus voulait qu'il commence à parcourir ses souvenirs et à les trier. Il lui avait 'dit' de commencer par les plus inoffensifs, comme l'école, voler, s'amuser avec ses amis. Il avait dit que ça serait de plus en plus facile et rapide et qu'il s'améliorerait, et que s'il tombait sur un souvenir qu'il ne _voulait_ pas revoir, il n'avait qu'à passer à un autre, qu'il n'aurait pas à traverser le mauvais souvenir, et qu'il n'aurait même pas à trop se concentrer. Severus, Artemus et même Merlin lui avaient fait promettre de ne pas s'attaquer aux souvenirs traumatisants sans qu'il y ait l'un d'eux dans son esprit, pour le guider et le sortir de là s'il se retrouvait coincé. Il avait été coincé bien assez souvent dans des souvenirs de la mort de Cédric ou des coups de son oncle pour savoir que c'était dangereux, alors il avait promis sans faire d'histoires.

Après une heure de travail, il avait rangé tous ses bons souvenirs jusqu'à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup des Dursley, mais il avait été surpris d'en découvrir de ses parents ; il ne savait pas qu'il les avait avant de commencer à se concentrer. Il savait maintenant que ses parents l'aimaient et il avait de meilleurs souvenirs que leur mort ou le fait que son père ait été un tel 'abruti' envers Rogue. Il aimait surtout la fois où son père l'avait emmené en douce sur son balai pour une 'leçon de vol' un jour où sa mère était sortie. Bien sûr, elle l'avait découvert, car quand elle était rentrée à la maison, Harry répétait, " Vole, vole, vole, papa ! " Leur dispute ressemblait beaucoup à celles qu'avaient Sal et Helga.

Il s'endormit en pensant aux cours qu'il allait commencer le lendemain, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage pour la première fois depuis des années. Severus ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et alla jusqu'au lit pour regarder avec tendresse le garçon endormi. Pour la première fois, d'après ses souvenirs, Harry ressemblait à un adolescent normal, pas à un garçon avec le poids du monde sur le épaules ou traumatisé par des cauchemars et des visions. Alors que Severus bordait maladroitement le garçon, il pria pour qu'il puisse rester 'l'enfant' qu'il était maintenant, après qu'ils soient retournés dans leur propre temps. Il aurait presque souhaité qu'ils ne doivent jamais rentrer. Il repoussa les cheveux hors du front de l'adolescent et l'embrassa doucement pour lui dire bonne nuit, souhaitant pouvoir se souvenir de son père faisant ça.

* * *

T/N : Etant maintenant en vacances, j'ignore totalement quand aura lieu la prochaine mise à jour. Bon, pas trop tard quand même, sans doute d'ici lundi prochain. Je vous donne le nouveau record de reviews : 19 en 9 jours !


	11. Leçons avec les Fondateurs

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – mais vous savez ça, maintenant.

Ce chapitre est interminable, 21 pages dans Word et plus de 10800 mots alors je l'ai coupé en deux.

T/N : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : **Gwen Zephyr**, qui a mis trois-quarts d'heure. Félicitations !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Gwen Zephyr** : "Génial comme chapitre. J'ai hâte de lire la suite et surtout de voir les entrainements d'Harry avec Merlin. Ça va être super instructif je le sens ! lol ! Continue comme ca. Et à bientôt. Gwen Zephyr."  
_Réponse_ : Non seulement c'est la première review mais en plus elle est intéressante... Ça, pour les entraînements, tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Tu vas te régaler ! Merci !

**Lunicorne** : "J'ai bien aimé le coup de Sal. Sinon, non je ne suis pas insomniaque. Ne travaillant pas le lendemain, je me couche tard le vendredi et le samedi. Sinon j'attends la suite de ta traduc et de tes fics. Bize et à la prochaine."  
_Réponse_ : Ben, maintenant, je vais publier le lundi... (cf note plus loin). J'adore Sal, il me rappelle mes grand frères ! Ce type est une véritable terreur ! Teacherbev (l'auteur) a beaucoup d'humour et parfois, ça dépote, vous verrez...

**Thealie** : "J'adore ce chapitre. Artemus est vraiment trop sympa. Surtout dans ces leçons. J'ai l'impression que les souvenirs plus traumatisants de Harry vont etre plus douleureux à ranger et à classer. Quand à Severus et Salazar, ils vont trop bien ensembles. Le duo d'enfer. Les terreurs des cachots !  
Bise"  
_Réponse_ : Oui, c'est marrant, on ne sait pas grand chose sur Artemus, mais on l'aime bien, moi je le vois comme un type toujours sympa, serviable, et intelligent avec ça... Pour le duo d'enfer, vois ma réponse à Lunicorne !

**Gryffondor** : "TRès bon chapitre!r  
Ce serait super qu'avec l'aide de Salazar, Severus trouve un moyen d'augmenter l'efficacité de la potion Tue-Loup. Remus en serait vraiment content et cela pourrait également servir à tous les autres qui sont dans sa condition.  
En étant l'apprenti de Merlin, notre Harry va vite développer ses pouvoirs et grandir sa puissance. Il sera tellement entraîné, qu'il devrait pouvoir enfin éliminer Voldemort une fois pour toute, même si Dumbledore et les autes se demanderont comment il a pu augmenter de la sorte.  
En pratiquant l'occlumencie comme il le fait maintenant, Harry devrait bien revoir certains passages de sa vie avant la mort de ses parents, mais au moins, on voit que ces derniers l'aimaient plus que leur propre vie. En tout cas, on voit que la relation Harry/Severus s'intensifie, c'est comme si Severus considérait maintenant Harry comme un fils.  
PS: Contente d'avoir reviewé la première pour le précédent chapire, mais je suis du genre insomniaque, et je peux rester devant mon écran assez tard, donc dès que j'ai vu ton chapitre, je l'ai lue avaec plaisir et reviewé comme il se doit.  
Bonne Continuation!  
Gryff!"  
_Réponse_ : Toi, tu m'énerves ! (rigole). Tu as un don de voyance ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, toutes les réponses à tes remarques seront dans les prochains chapitres (certaines dans cette publication, d'autres... plus tard)

**Archangel.gaia** : "wouah!  
tu as jugé que ma review était "remarquable"! (keiko ki rougit violement)  
alors je ferait en sorte que toutes mes reviews soient remarquables! lol!  
j'avais presque oublié qu'il y avait 2 salazar serpentard!  
ce chapitre était très instructif! tu savais que le procédé utilisé par artemus et harry pour ranger les souvenir existait bien ainsi! stephen king en parle aussi dans le troisième volet de "hannibal" (désolé, mais j'ai oublié le titre et je ne sais plus où le chercher dans nos bibliothèque...)!  
bref! tout ça pour dire que cela va bcp l'aidé!  
sev se comporte de plus en plus comme un père avec harry et ce dernier retrouve un équilibre mental stable voir plus que bénéfique car il était en train de couler, phsychologiquement et mentalement parlant!  
c'est dommage que tu est oublié le déroulement de l'histoire, cela ne servira donc à rien de te torturer pour savoir la suite!  
je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour harry d'être prof plutôt que auror, car il a suffisament "joué" au policier pour le restant de sa vie!  
je ne me posait aucune de question pour les patates car cela ne constituait-il pas un des éléments de base de la nourriture à cette époque?  
peut-être que sal et sev vont finir par trouver une réelle solution à la potion tue-loup, puisqu'il se retrouve devant des ingrédients qui n'existaient plus ou peu à l'époque des sev et harry... il pourrais même "importer" qq plante disparues et les réintroduire à son époque pour "réanimer" les espèces disparues, plantes comme animaux!  
je te souhaite de bonne vacances! peut-être que d'ici là, j'aurais rattrapé suffisament de retard pour lire tes création!  
kisu  
keiko  
PS: moi j'ai carrément un monde imaginaire que j'ai créé à mes 7 ans et encouragé (dans une certaine mesure) par mon orthophoniste de l'époque... et j'ai maintenant 23 ans et ce monde se développe tjs, d'ailleur j'utilise qq persos et élément dans mes fics... et je raconte tout pleins d'histoire aux enfants et aux plus grands aussi! lol!  
cela me permet bcp de chose comme extérieurisé (surtout qd je travail à l'hôpital pour enfants!...)."  
_Réponse_ : Hey, t'as vu aussi les romans que tu m'envoies ? Normal que j'y réponde... Moi aussi, j'ai tout un monde imaginaire, qui tourne beaucoup autour des chevaux, mais je n'arrive pas à l'utiliser dans mes histoires, sauf un clin d'œil par ci par là, et bien sûr UVRELQ. Je me suis même créé un temps un petit copain imaginaire, mais je l'ai supprimé, je garde de la place pour un vrai !  
Je ne connaissais pas du tout le processus, je ne lis pas Stephen King, je suis beaucoup trop impressionable pour ça (du genre, si je lis une histoire où le héros est aveugle, j'ai pendant quelques minutes l'impression de voir mal...). Oui, me torturer ne servira à rien. J'ai juste retenu des détails disons... frappants. (**AVIS À TOUS : guettez le chapitre 17, on va voir apparaître la clé du plus beau gag de toute l'histoire !** Il devrait paraître dans deux semaines). Hé non, les pommes de terre n'étaient pas encore arrivées en Europe... Les gens mangeaient des céréales, des plantes et d'autres racines. Pour toutes tes remarques sur les possibles évolutions de l'histoire, jette donc un coup d'œil à ma réponse à Gryffondor...

Et merci à **Namyothis**, **neverland** (en fait, je n'ai pas pu les passer, mais merci !), **underphoenix**, **SiaAhn Sacham **(merci !)**, adenoide** (TU VERRAS !) et **beansidhe**.

**A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, L'HISTOIRE SERA MISE À JOUR TOUS LES LUNDIS**. Pourquoi le lundi ? D'abord, parce que c'est le premier jour de la semaine – il faut bien une raison – et puis parce que c'est la journée habituellement la plus déprimante (reprise du boulot...). Comme ça, vos lundis seront éclairés ! Et puis le jeu sera double : selon mon emploi du temps de la semaine, j'aurai pu traduire un... ou plusieurs chapitres. Ce sera la surprise ! Donc, à partir de maintenant, rendez-vous tous les lundis, sauf impossibilité de ma part (absence, boulot...), dont je vous mettrai au courant dans une note de fin d'histoire ou sur ma page (pensez donc à y jeter un coup d'œil en passant). Tchüss !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Leçons avec les Fondateurs**

Harry fut debout et alerte tôt le matin suivant. Il était impressionné de voir combien il se sentait reposé après plusieurs nuits complètes, sans cauchemars, sans visions et sans potion. La potion de sommeil sans rêves repoussait les cauchemars et les visions, mais comme il ne rêvait pas, il ne se reposait pas vraiment. Après s'être lavé et avoir enfilé les robes d'Apprenti qu'il avait trouvées dans la salle de bains, il alla dans le salon et s'assit devant le feu avec un livre jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue se réveille. On leur avait dit la veille que leurs repas leurs seraient apportés, comme il y avait encore des réfugiés dans la Grande Salle pour quelques jours.

Après seulement quelques minutes de lecture, Harry se retrouva incapable de se concentrer sur son livre et regarda le feu. Il se demandait comment allaient ses amis, qui l'avait attaqué, même s'il se souvenait de Rogue lui disant que ça avait été Malefoy et ses deux gorilles, et, encore plus important, comment ils allaient rentrer. Il savait que Ron et Hermione devaient être très inquiets, mais il espérait qu'il manquait aussi à Ginny. Est-ce qu'ils le cherchaient partout ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient que Tom avait organisé son attaque et son enlèvement ? Est-ce qu'ils penseraient qu'il était mort quand ils ne pourraient pas le trouver ? Il se blottit dans le canapé, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans ses pensées moroses. Severus sortit de la salle de bains et s'assit près du garçon silencieux, visiblement malheureux. Il attira Harry sur ses genoux, à peu près comme il l'avait tenu quand ils avaient été seuls dans la prairie, et berça doucement l'adolescent, sans rien dire. Il savait que Harry allait lui parler s'il gardait le silence et s'il laissait le garçon organiser ses pensées.

Après avoir entendu un profond soupir et senti Harry se détendre contre sa poitrine, il jugea qu'il était possible de parler. " Harry, enfant, ils me manquent aussi. Veux-tu qu'on en parle ? "

" Oui, je crois. Je me demande juste ce qui se passe là-bas. Tu penses qu'ils nous croient mort ou je ne sais quoi ? Est-ce qu'ils nous cherchent encore ? "

" Je connais Albus depuis des années, et _il_ n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir trouvé nos corps. Et penses-tu réellement que les _Weasley_, que _Sirius_ ou _Remus_ abandonneraient ? Nous ferons de notre mieux pour rentrer dès que possible, mais en attendant, nous devons en apprendre le plus possible pour, en rentrant, pouvoir tuer Tom une fois pour toutes. Je déteste devoir contrôler ma vie entière pour satisfaire aux désirs de ce dégénéré. Et je suis sûr que tu aimerais être juste un adolescent 'normal', sans _maniaque homicide_ cherchant à te tuer chaque année. "

" Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore va me faire repartir chez les Dursley ? " demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix, si bas que Severus eut du mal à l'entendre.

" Je ne le laisserai jamais te renvoyer là-bas. Tu viendras chez moi. Même les Mangemorts ou Voldemort ne peuvent pas passer les protections de mon manoir. Mes ancêtres ont cultivé la paranoïa depuis des décennies ; les protections du manoir sont presque aussi anciennes que celles de Poudlard et elles sont plus fortes, car elles n'ont pas à laisser entrer des parents et des visiteurs comme celles de Poudlard. "

Harry passa les bras autour du cou de Severus et se blottit timidement contre lui, murmurant " Merci, Severus " si bas que l'homme sentit plus l'articulation contre sa poitrine qu'il ne l'entendit.

Severus rendit doucement l'étreinte, puis la relâcha afin de voir le visage de Harry. " Ça va aller, Harry, tu verras. Maintenant, allons manger quelque chose pour pouvoir aller à notre premier cours de potion. Je suis plus qu'excité à l'idée de travailler avec _Salazar Serpentard_. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé _ça_, tu peux me croire ! "

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry était assis avec Severus et ils finissaient leur petit déjeuner, discutant tranquillement de leur emploi du temps. Harry trouvait toujours ça bizarre d'avoir une conversation civile avec l'homme qui l'avait ridiculisé, tourmenté et haï pendant les cinq dernières années. Severus, en revanche, appréciait grandement de partager ses quartiers et ses repas avec quelqu'un. Il savait que Harry avait du mal à séparer l'ancien professeur Rogue du nouveau Severus, et qu'il avait du mal à interagir avec les adultes après les années de maltraitance par sa 'famille', mais il constatait de légers progrès chaque jour. 

Il savait que ça serait sur le mode deux pas en avant et un en arrière, mais il voulait continuer à accompagner Harry sur son chemin, bon ou mauvais. Il avait envie d'être pour Harry le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ce père qu'Albus avait tenté d'être pour lui. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais autorisé le directeur à devenir, malgré les efforts considérables du vieil homme. Dès qu'ils seraient rentrés, il devrait montrer à Albus tout ce que son attention, oui, et même son amour, avaient signifié pour lui toutes ces années, et laisser le vieil homme partager son cœur avec Harry. Peut-être que lui aussi pouvait avoir une 'famille' après tout.

* * *

" Bon, nous commençons tous les deux par le cours de potions ce matin. Helga veut que tu attendes une autre semaine avant de participer aux cours qui nécessitent l'usage de la magie. Donc, cette semaine, tu auras Potions, Occlumencie, Botanique, Arithmancie, Langues Anciennes, et Histoire de la Magie, qui devrait être _très_ intéressante compte tenu du fait que c'est Merlin qui l'enseigne. Puis, la semaine prochaine, tu ajouteras Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Défense. Helga veut aussi que tu commences à marcher tous les matins et les après-midi pour te refaire une densité musculaire et osseuse et aider à augmenter ta capacité pulmonaire. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien t'accompagner. " 

" Ça me plairait bien, monsieur. Je dois m'habituer au fait que personne ici ne veut m'attaquer ni me tuer, et que j'ai le droit de sortir le soir sans me soucier d'une attaque de Détraqueurs ou de Mangemorts. Vous pensez que je pourrais trouver un balai ici et aller voler ? Je sais qu'ils n'auront rien qui ressemble à un Eclair de Feu mais au moins, je volerais. "

" Je pense qu'il y a des balais ici, ou sinon, mon grand-père m'a appris à fabriquer un balai quand j'avais à peu près dix ans. Je pourrai te montrer si tu veux. La magie n'est pas nécessaire au début donc Helga n'aura rien à y redire. "

" Vous pourriez, monsieur ? J'adorerais avoir un balai à moi. Vous connaissez les charmes et les sorts des nouveaux balais, aussi ? "

" Pas ceux d'un Nimbus ni d'un Eclair de Feu, mais en tout cas mieux que ceux des vieilleries sur lesquelles Madame Bibine enseigne. " dit Severus, souriant devant l'enthousiasme de Harry.

Ils descendirent le couloir vers leur premier cours, discutant joyeusement. Ils continuèrent à parler des différents types de bois et desquels seraient les meilleurs pour leurs nouveaux balais, car Severus avait décidé d'en construire un, et Harry pourrait l'observer et l'imiter. Puis ils pourraient voler ensemble et peut-être jouer un peu. Severus savait que le garçon regrettait ses amis et le Quidditch, et il espérait apaiser un peu sa solitude jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse des amis ici ou qu'ils puissent rentrer.

En entrant dans la salle, ils furent surpris de découvrir qu'il n'y avait que Sal et trois autres étudiants. Harry se dit que c'était quasiment une leçon particulière. Il espérait que le nouveau caractère de Rogue n'allait pas disparaître quand il serait devant une classe. Cependant, Sal et Rogue semblaient avoir discuté de comment ils allaient enseigner. Sal prépara un chaudron et Rogue un autre. Les étudiants préparèrent chacun deux chaudrons plus petits, chacun à sa table de travail. Sal leur montra d'abord comment préparer une potion de régénération des nerfs, puis Rogue prépara la même potion, avec des modifications et des améliorations apportées par le temps. Les étudiants préparèrent chacun les deux potions en même temps que la démonstration. Harry trouva très facile d'apprendre quand quelqu'un lui montrait tous les pas et qu'il pouvait voir chaque action et interaction.

A la fin du cours de deux heures, il fut ravi de voir que ses deux potions étaient parfaites, exactement les bonnes consistance et couleur ! Rogue sembla un peu surpris de voir que chaque étudiant avait préparé une potion acceptable et elles furent toutes mises en bouteille pour être utilisées à l'infirmerie ou être vendues chez l'apothicaire du coin.

Sal passa ensuite l'heure suivante à parler des différences et des similitudes entre les deux potions, et pourquoi certains ingrédients agissaient d'une certaine manière, et comment ils interagissaient, pendant que les étudiants prenaient des notes abondantes. Puis les étudiants et les deux professeurs discutèrent de la manière dont les deux potions pouvaient être mélangées pour obtenir une potion plus puissante ou plus facile à préparer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry fut triste de voir le cours de potion se terminer. Severus était silencieux quand ils remontèrent à leurs quartiers pour déjeuner. Il semblait réfléchir aux différences entre le cours de Sal et sa propre manière, autoritaire et dominatrice, d'enseigner.

Pendant le déjeuner, il posa à Harry mille questions sur les potions qu'ils avaient préparées et fut stupéfait de découvrir que Harry était un préparateur intuitif. Il avait du mal avec les préparations qui nécessitaient un minutage et des manipulations précises et était bien meilleur avec une liste d'ingrédients et de descriptions de pourquoi et comment certains ingrédients devaient être ajoutés et quand. Severus répugnait beaucoup à l'admettre, mais il avait beaucoup aimé la manière d'enseigner de Salazar. Peut-être pourrait-il commencer à enseigner ainsi, surtout ses classes d'ASPIC. Il finit son repas plongé dans ses pensées, et envoya Harry dans la serre pour son cours de Botanique pendant qu'il retournait voir Sal pour le cours de l'après-midi.

Severus et Harry allèrent dîner dans les quartiers de Merlin ce soir-là. Harry parlait avec excitation de ses tout premiers cours d'Arithmancie et de Langues Anciennes. Il dit que la Botanique avec Helga et Artemus avait été très intéressante, mais qu'Helga semblait très fatiguée et il espérait qu'elle se reposerait, elle semblait prête à accoucher d'un jour à l'autre, même si elle avait dit que ce ne serait que dans un mois.

En ouvrant la porte, Harry et Severus eurent la surprise de trouver deux enfants en plus des six adultes. Un garçon de six ans leur fut présenté comme Galen Gryffondor et la petite fille de trois ans était sa sœur, Isabella, qu'on appelait Bella. Harry craqua immédiatement pour les deux enfants et en un rien de temps, il était assis par terre, jouant aux cubes avec eux. Il fut attristé de devoir leur dire bonsoir quand leur nounou vint les chercher avant que le dîner soit servi aux adultes. Mais apparemment, c'était la manière dont les enfants étaient élevés et Harry ne protesta pas à propos de leur départ.

On lui posa des questions sur ses cours et sur les similitudes et différences par rapport à ceux qu'il connaissait. Il fut très poli quand il expliqua qu'il avait trouvé le cours de Sal plus facile car le professeur leur montrait chaque étape et leur expliquait à quoi devait ressembler la potion et ce qu'elle devait sentir, au lieu d'écrire les choses. Il leur dit qu'il faisait la cuisine chez les Dursley depuis qu'il avait cinq ans et qu'il n'avait jamais eu de livre de cuisine, donc qu'il faisait les choses d'après leur aspect et leur goût.

" Je pense que c'est pour ça que le cours de Sal était plus facile pour moi, parce que je pouvais tout voir. Mais le professeur Rogue ne pourrait pas enseigner comme ça avec des Serpentard et des Gryffondor. Il y a trop d'étudiants, et on s'attaquerait probablement en moins de dix minutes. Et puis je pense que la plupart des étudiants apprennent mieux avec des recettes que par la vue et l'odeur. "

Il ne voulait pas insulter Severus en disant que ses cours étaient incompréhensibles pour lui et beaucoup d'autres élèves. Il avait vraiment bien compris le cours de Sal, en revanche, et il pourrait facilement refaire la potion en utilisant ses notes. Parce qu'il pouvait écrire les choses d'une manière qui pour lui avait du sens, il comprenait beaucoup mieux qu'aucun texte ne lui avait _jamais_ expliqué. Apparemment, les cours de Sal se passaient sans le moindre livre !

" Peut-être que le directeur me laisserait couper la classe en deux, afin que je puisse enseigner d'un côté à ceux comme Miss Granger et M. Malefoy qui sont à l'aise avec des instructions précises et de l'autre à ceux qui préparent instinctivement, comme toi. La méthode d'enseignement est très différente et ça explique pourquoi tu as toujours eu autant de difficultés dans mes cours. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué combien tu avais de difficultés, mais je refusais de te voir vraiment. Les préparateurs intuitifs sont très rare et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à en trouver dans ta classe, même si j'admets que je n'ai pas vraiment regardé. Je le suis moi-même, ainsi que la plupart des Maître de Potions. Seuls les préparateurs intuitifs peuvent créer et modifier des potions. Est-ce que tu vois d'autres élèves qui pourraient être meilleurs en potions, mais n'y arrivent pas à cause de mon mode d'enseignement ? "

" Eh bien, je déteste dire ça, mais Neville Lonbubat. Je veux dire, il connaît toutes les plantes qui sont utilisées. On peut lui poser n'importe quelle question difficile sur une plante, il répond toujours sans même réfléchir. Mais il a aussi terriblement peut de toi, et tu arrives en classe comme une chauve-souris maléfique, tu nous surveilles et tu attends la plus petite erreur afin de nous sauter dessus. Euh, désolé, monsieur, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... "

Severus frémit en imaginant Londubat dans ses cours d'ASPIC, mais dit " Ça va, Harry. Je sais que je suis injuste avec les élèves. Je suis trop cruel et exigeant avec les Gryffondor et trop laxiste avec les Serpentard, ce qui ne fait de bien à aucun groupe. Mais chacun de mes mouvements est rapporté aux parents Mangemorts puis à Voldemort, après son retour. Pour rester un espion, j'ai dû faire preuve de favoritisme envers ma maison. Tu comprends ça, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, monsieur. Mais c'est difficile d'oublier cinq ans de tourments en dix jours. Même si ça a été les dix jours les plus remplis de ma vie. Et maintenant que ma tête ne me fait plus mal et que je ne suis plus aussi troublé, je peux considérer les choses sous un meilleur angle. "

" Et je n'aurai plus à agir comme ça. Je pense que je vais organiser au moins les cours des septième année ainsi. Ils sont attentifs et je peux leur confier des ingrédients dangereux. Mais je vais devoir continuer à intimider les autres classes pour les garder sous contrôle, ou convaincre Albus de faire des cours _beaucoup plus petits_ ! "

* * *

Harry trouva l'Arithmancie totalement fascinante. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas écouté Hermione quand ils avaient choisi leurs options, il aurait largement préféré les mathématiques magiques à la Divination avec Trelawney. Et il découvrit que, comme il devenait meilleur à organiser son esprit et ses souvenirs, il se rappelait de mieux en mieux ce qu'il lisait et entendait, et il se mit facilement aux Langues Anciennes. Il avait hâte d'être à la semaine suivante pour utiliser à nouveau la magie. Il était sûr qu'il allait bien et il avait toujours globalement ignoré les conseils de Madame Pomfresh, mais il n'osait pas essayer avec Madame Poufsouffle, surtout avec Merlin et Severus qui la soutenaient ! Il n'avait pas envie que ces trois-là se mettent en colère contre lui. 

Son premier cours avec Godric Gryffondor fut épuisant. Il fit monter Harry et ses six apprentis sur des chevaux, les fit courir autour du château et se battre en duel avec des couteaux, puis des épées et des bâtons. Il était très doux et avait appris chaque mouvement à Harry avec une patience infinie. Mais une fois que Harry avait compris les bases, il l'avait mis en duo avec un de ses apprentis de première année, un garçon nommé Rafferty, qui avait supplié Harry de l'appeler Rafe. Il avait seize ans et se comportait bien avec Harry, mais hésitait à lui faire totalement confiance. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Harry avait un pressentiment étrange envers l'adolescent, surtout quand ils étaient seuls. Il frappait Harry juste un peu trop fort, le poussait un peu trop brusquement, il rappelait un peu à Harry Malefoy ou Dudley quand ils préparaient quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pût nommer clairement ou quoi que ce fût à rapporter à Severus ou Godric. Il haussa les épaules et décida de rester sur ses gardes près du garçon.

Il y avait des aspects agréables : Harry se retrouva à cheval aussi à l'aise que sur un balai. Il se sentait comme chez lui, fendant le vent alors que son cheval martelait le sol de ses sabots. Le cheval semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait et répondait sans que Harry doive lui donner d'ordre direct. En revanche, le combat physique déclencha une réponse provoquée par les nombreuses années pendant lesquelles Dudley et sa bande avaient joué à la " chasse au Harry ". Il avait une tendance naturelle à s'échapper, à éviter tout contact, ou à faire de lui-même une cible aussi petite que possible en se roulant en boule et en protégeant sa tête et sa poitrine. Rien de cela ne ferait de lui un bon duelliste.

Il pouvait manier instinctivement une épée, mais seulement _celle de Godric_. Harry ne dit pas au Fondateur qu'il avait invoqué l'épée quand il avait douze ans et qu'il l'avait utilisée pour tuer un Basilic. Il pensa qu'il lui faudrait bien cinq ans d'apprentissage avant de savoir manier une des épées ou des longs poignards que les étudiants manipulaient avec tant d'aisance. Et il ne voulait même pas imaginer combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de savoir se défendre physiquement.

* * *

La semaine de Harry tomba vite dans une routine qu'il trouva fascinante et épuisante. Severus le rejoignait tous les matins pour courir autour du château, bien qu'il lui fallut plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir le faire d'une traite sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, et les deux premières fois, il dut marcher plus que courir. Mais les années de " chasse au Harry " avec son cousin, et les années de Quidditch et de cavalcades en tous sens dans le du château lui permirent de reprendre vite des forces. Il fut agréablement surpris quand Severus attendit patiemment à côté de lui qu'il reprenne son souffle ou quand il se mit à marcher aussi. 

Après ces exercices matinaux, ils remontaient dans leurs quartiers pour se laver et prendre le petit déjeuner. Harry aimait beaucoup les conversations animées qu'ils avaient chaque matin alors qu'ils se racontaient leur journée de la veille. Il s'habituait à l'appeler Severus et pensait de moins en moins à lui en tant que Rogue, et il devint plus confiant. Severus était remarquablement doué pour poser des questions afin d'aider Harry à trouver les réponses aux questions qu'il avait à propos de ses cours. Harry était surpris du peu de livres utilisé en cours, mais il se dit que c'était logique, car les livres étaient rares et beaucoup plus chers à cette époque.

Les lundi, mercredi et vendredi matins, il avait Potions avec Sal et Severus, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Puis déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec les autres apprentis et les professeurs. Contrairement à Poudlard, le déjeuner était un moment de débats animés et de discussions sur toutes sortes de sujets. Comme les adultes étaient assis avec les élèves, il n'y avait pas de barrières entre eux et ils ressemblaient plus à une grande famille partageant un repas. Harry découvrit vite qu'il s'entendait bien avec la plupart des apprentis, bien que la plupart d'entre eux lui rappelassent plus Hermione que Ron. Et aucun ne semblait avoir le sens de l'humour qu'il admirait tant chez les jumeaux. Peut-être que Severus et lui pourraient leur apprendre à faire des farces ? Sur les dix-neuf apprentis, seuls Rafe, une fille de cinquième année nommée Abigail et un garçon de troisième année surnommé Gabby ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à Harry, ni à Severus, d'ailleurs. Ils les traitaient comme s'ils n'appartenaient pas à l'école et comme s'ils essayaient d'en prendre le contrôle – comme si c'était possible avec Merlin et les Fondateurs la dirigeant et gardant tout sous contrôle strict.

Les mêmes jours, ses après-midi commençaient avec l'Histoire, suivie par des leçons avec Artemus pour organiser ses souvenirs douloureux, et s'achevaient avec une séance d'épuisement méthodique dans le cours de Godric en équitation et en combat.

Severus et Harry achevaient l'après-midi en courant autour du lac. Ensuite, ils travaillaient sur leurs balais, heureux de cette activité commune. Et après chaque course le matin et l'après-midi, Severus donnait à Harry une potion qui combinait un léger antidouleur, un renforceur de muscles, et une potion nutritive pour l'aider à récupérer la force physique que Voldemort lui avait volée depuis qu'il avait seulement quinze mois. Et ça n'avait pas trop mauvais goût, en fait !

Severus découvrit qu'il aimait enseigner des choses à Harry et commençait à mieux connaître le _vrai_ Harry qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu ces cinq dernières années en tant que M. Potter. Après avoir travaillé ensemble, ils se nettoyaient et allaient dans les quartiers de Merlin pour dîner avec sa famille. Merlin et les Fondateurs avaient 'adopté' les deux voyageurs temporels et tous les deux leur en étaient très reconnaissants. Aucun n'avait grandi dans une vraie famille, alors ils trouvaient fantastique d'être acceptés et appréciés par d'autres. Harry sentait que ses relations avec Galen et Bella devenaient vite une relation de frères et sœur, il regrettait les relations de frères et sœur qu'il avait avec Ron et Hermione, mais les deux petits apaisaient sa solitude. Il espérait que Ron et Hermione s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre pour se réconforter pendant son absence. C'était très drôle que tout le monde, sauf eux, ait remarqué qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre ; en tout cas, ils ne le montraient pas.

Les matinées du mardi et du jeudi seraient occupées par les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose, et les après-midi réservés pour ses leçons avec Merlin, mais rien de cela ne pouvait commencer avant qu'Helga, comme elle avait insisté qu'il la nomme, ne donne son accord pour il utilise à nouveau la magie. Alors il occupait ce temps en organisant son esprit, en se faisant faire de nouveaux vêtements par les deux couturières du château, et en lisant, lisant et lisant encore. C'était merveilleux de pouvoir lire et de retenir maintenant tout ce qu'il lisait, de discuter de théories avec Severus et Merlin, et de comprendre vraiment ce qu'il lisait au lieu de simplement retenir des faits.

A la fin de la semaine, Harry et Severus avaient tous les deux terminé leurs balais. Tout ce qui restait à faire était de lancer les sorts qui leur permettraient de voler et de rester stables afin que Harry puisse faire les tours qu'il s'amusait à faire à Poudlard.

Comme Artemus le lui avait dit, il lui avait fallu de nombreuses heures pour organiser toute sa mémoire, mais maintenant, il ne lui fallait que quelques minutes chaque soir en se mettant au lit. Il était plus que ravi que les mauvais souvenirs puissent être enfermés afin de ne plus avoir de cauchemars et de dormir toute la nuit. Tous les soirs, il ouvrit un livre de bons souvenirs, et rêvait de ses amis, ou de ses parents chaque nuit. (T/N : Rââh ! Je veux la même chose !)

* * *

L'Histoire de la Magie avec Merlin était beaucoup plus intéressante que tous les cours de Binns réunis. Déjà, Merlin était _vivant _; mais il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne parlait pas que de gobelins et qu'il ne parlait pas d'une voix monotone garantie capable d'endormir même Hermione. Merlin parlait des origines de la magie, et de comment les sorciers et les moldus étaient moins différents les uns des autres que la plupart des sorciers le pensaient. Il leur racontait des histoires fabuleuses d'elfes, de centaures, et d'autres peuples. Et aucun d'eux n'était des _animaux_ comme voulait faire dire le Ministre, il étaient des _peuples_, juste des peuples très différents. 

Harry découvrit qu'il y avait des elfes de maison dans le château, même si Merlin voulait donner aux habitants du village voisin une opportunité de travail payé, alors il n'y avait que quelques elfes de maison qu'on voyait très rarement. Ils faisaient les travaux magiques que les villageois ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas faire.

Merlin pouvait leur raconter l'histoire de Camelot et de l'Atlantide d'un point de vue privilégié. Apparemment, sa grand-mère avait été une Atlante. L'île toute entière avait disparu grâce un sortilège de Fidelitas avant la naissance de Merlin. Il semblait qu'ils ne voulussent pas se mêler aux moldus de peur d'être dépassés par le nombre et persécutés, c'est pourquoi ils s'étaient volontairement coupés du monde. Mais la grand-mère de Merlin avait aimé et épousé un moldu et ne voulait pas les laisser lui et son enfant pour s'isoler dans l'Atlantide. Alors le père de Merlin avait été élevé chez son père, sa mère lui apprenant la magie et son père lui apprenant le mode de vie moldu. Quand Merlin était né, il avait été éduqué de la même manière, à la seule différence que ses professeurs avaient été sa grand-mère et son père.

Harry prit des notes abondantes, qu'il espérait pouvoir remporter avec lui afin d'écrire un nouveau livre d'Histoire de la Magie qui serait vraiment _intéressant_ pour les étudiants. Il apprenait chaque jour des quantités de choses qui avaient été perdues au fil des siècles. Il pensa qu'une partie avait été délibérément détruite par des sorciers qui se pensaient meilleurs que les peuples non humains. Harry était furieux d'apprendre la persécution grandissante que les peuples magiques subissaient de la part des moldus. Merlin ordonnait à tous les apprentis de ne pas faire de magie s'ils étaient loin du château ou du village voisin. Les villageois n'étaient pas sorciers, mais à cause de la proximité du château et du nombre de villageois qui y travaillaient, ils connaissaient la magie et comprenaient que ce n'était pas une menace pour eux.

* * *

Les apprentis invitèrent Harry à aller avec eux au pub local, le Pré du Lard, vendredi soir, mais Severus et Merlin refusèrent tous les deux qu'il y aille, alors il resta avec sa 'famille', comme d'habitude. Cela ne le dérangea pas, il aimait jouer avec Galen et Bella, et se sentait en décalage avec les autres apprentis. Il courrait trop de risques de faire une gaffe parmi eux. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il venait du futur, et il devait faire très attention à ce qu'ils ne le découvrent pas. Il ne comprenait pas leur argot, leurs jeux, et la moitié des choses dont ils parlaient. C'était encore pire que lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, où il pouvait au moins demander à Ron. Ici, il ne pouvait demander à personne, car les professeurs n'étaient pas avec les élèves pendant les périodes de repos, quand Harry courrait le plus de risques de se faire repérer. 

Tous ses professeurs s'assuraient que Harry comprenait. Merlin, Severus, Artemus et Rowena pouvaient lui envoyer des messages par Légilimencie et il pouvait leur poser des questions par la même méthode, mais pas quand il était avec les autres apprentis. Il avait encore tendance à regarder dans le vide quand il parlait par Légilimencie, et il ne pouvait pas émettre très loin. Il devait s'entraîner à ne pas avoir l'air si concentré pour que personne ne voie rien.

* * *

Le samedi, Helga fit passer à Harry un dernier examen. Il ne touchait presque pas le sol dans sa hâte de dire à Severus qu'il pouvait à nouveau utiliser la magie. C'était la meilleure sensation qu'il eut jamais ressentie. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien sa magie était une partie de lui. Il ne le remarquait pas, mais il était si heureux qu'il en brillait littéralement. Toutes les personnes près de qui il passa en furent ragaillardies. Tout le château en fut baigné. Merlin sentit la joie du château depuis ses quartiers et alla en chercher la source. Il trouva Harry, répétant avec extase les bonnes nouvelles à Severus. 

Harry avait couru dans leurs quartiers et avait sauté sur Severus qui était assis sur le canapé, lisant un vieux livre de potions. Severus avait levé la tête, surpris par la vue du garçon bondissant vers lui. Heureusement, il réussit à attraper le missile humain et à ne pas le faire tomber. Merlin arriva juste après pour entendre " Severus, Severus, Helga a dit que je pouvais faire de la magie à nouveau. Est-ce qu'on peut faire les sorts que j'ai appris cette semaine, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ? " Severus riait devant la joie du garçon et il hocha la tête, incapable de parler. C'était toujours stupéfiant de voir que Harry agissait la plupart du temps comme un individu mûr, et pouvait quand même avoir le caractère d'un enfant quand il était confronté à des situations nouvelles. Il ne semblait jamais avoir quinze ans. Il avait soit trente ans, soit trois ! Et bien sûr, le fait qu'il ait le corps d'un garçon de douze ans maigrichon n'arrangeait pas les choses. Heureusement, les potions, l'exercice et l'absence de drainage par Tom l'aideraient bientôt à grandir et à prendre du poids.

Merlin dit " Peut-être, Harry, pourrions-nous utiliser ma pièce de travail protégée. J'ai le sentiment que tu as beaucoup plus de pouvoir que tu ne peux en contenir. Je dois t'enseigner plusieurs façons de le contrôler avant que tu puisses t'amuser avec. "

Les deux hommes sourirent quand Harry attrapa la main de Severus et le tira vers la porte. " Euh, où allons-nous, Merlin ? " demanda Harry, l'air assez honteux de son enthousiasme débordant.

Merlin dut contenir son sourire en les emmenant vers sa tour. Il ouvrit une épaisse porte de bois que Harry n'avait pas remarquée. Dans la pièce ronde aux murs de pierre, il n'y avait ni fenêtres, ni meubles, juste plusieurs gros oreillers sur le sol et des torches accrochées haut sur les murs. La salle faisait près de cinq mètres sous plafond et la pièce, un cercle parfait, devait avoir un diamètre de neuf mètres. Merlin expliqua que cette pièce était encore plus protégée que le château. " Ici, même une explosion non contenue de magie ne pourrait s'échapper. J'espère que nous ne _laisserons_ _pas_ cela se produire. Maintenant prends un oreiller et je vais t'expliquer plusieurs choses à propos de la magie sans baguette, puis tu devras toutes les faire. Ici sera le seul endroit où tu pourras faire de la magie jusqu'à ce que je déclare que tu as le contrôle parfait dont tu as besoin. Je vais ajuster les protections pour que Severus et toi puissiez entrer sans moi, mais Harry, tu ne dois pas t'exercer seul sans ma permission. Tu me le promets ? "

" Oui, monsieur. Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle, alors je vous promets de ne pas m'exercer seul. Artemus a dû me sortir plusieurs fois de trop mauvais souvenirs quand j'organisais ma mémoire, alors je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide pour le contrôle. Merci de m'aider, ça me fait très plaisir, mais je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous. "

" Absurde, Harry, c'est cela que signifie être ton maître. Et Severus est ton gardien, il veut le meilleur pour toi, ce qui inclut de t'apprendre le contrôle aussi vite et facilement que possible. Enfin, il est bien plus facile de réparer les dégâts faits par une explosion dans une pièce nue que dans une pièce meublée ! " plaisanta Merlin pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Merlin demanda à Harry d'entrer en lui-même pour attacher sa magie à sa main droite, comme il le lui avait appris à l'infirmerie la semaine précédente. Harry le fit beaucoup plus vite et Severus eut le pressentiment qu'il s'y était exercé. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il aurait fait pareil. En fait il avait essayé plusieurs fois d'attacher ses pouvoirs magiques à sa main, mais sans grand succès. Peut-être qu'il pourrait convaincre Merlin de lui montrer, comme il l'avait fait pour Harry.

" J'y suis, monsieur. Pourquoi le noyau est-il beaucoup plus grand et brillant que la semaine dernière ? "

Merlin regarda l'enfant, pensif. " Puis-je regarder, Harry ? " Quand Harry hocha la tête, Merlin le regarda dans les yeux et entra dans son esprit. Il vit que Harry avait raison : ses pouvoirs magiques vibraient d'une énergie qui attendait d'être relâchée. La sphère tournoyait toujours d'or et d'argent, avec en plus des fils de rubis, d'émeraude et de saphir. Merlin n'avait jamais vu de pouvoirs si purs. Il n'y avait ni couleurs sombres, ni la moindre ombre. La magie de Harry lui semblait familière, mais il écarta cette pensée pour l'instant. Il quitta doucement l'esprit de l'adolescent avec une étreinte mentale et un baiser. Quand il rompit le contact visuel, ils souriaient tous les deux.

" Tu as raison Harry, tes pouvoirs sont actifs et nous devrons te faire relâcher de la magie tous les jours pour ne pas que tu sois enseveli. Je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé, quand auras-tu seize ans ? "

Severus était également curieux de le savoir. Est-ce que leur voyage dans le temps avait accéléré la maturation de Harry ? Il demanda " Quel jour sommes-nous au juste ? Nous avons quitté notre époque le 10 décembre, vers minuit, je crois. Je ne sais pas en quel mois nous sommes, mais ce n'est évidemment pas décembre. "

" Nous avons senti la puissance magique le jour du solstice d'été, le 21 juin. Nous vous avons trouvés le matin qui huitième jour, il nous a fallu deux jours pour rentrer au château et cela fait maintenant huit jours que vous êtes ici. Nous sommes le 19 juillet. Je pense que la maturation de Harry _devrait_ se produire le jour de son anniversaire, quelle que soit la date à laquelle vous êtes partis. Mais cela peut aussi se produire six mois plus tard, pour coïncider avec sa date de naissance dans votre époque. Je n'en suis pas exactement sûr, car, à ma connaissance, cela ne s'est jamais produit. Nous devrons le surveiller attentivement ces _deux_ jours. Il se peut même qu'il fasse une double maturation, mais je ne _pense_ pas que cela se produira. "

Harry avait l'air inquiet. " D'après votre calendrier, j'aurai seize ans dans 22 jours, le 31 juillet. "

Merlin ne sembla pas ravi de cette révélation. " J'avais espéré que nous aurions plus de temps, nous allons peut-être devoir suspendre tes autres cours pour travailler ton contrôle. J'espère que les dates correspondront à celles de ton propre temps, mais nous verrons bien dans 22 jours. Eh bien, messieurs, commençons. "

Severus et Harry s'assirent sur des oreillers aux pieds de Merlin et l'écoutèrent attentivement. " Harry, maintenant que ta magie est dans ta main, tu vas devoir t'exercer à la force. Si tu gardes les doigts tendus et que tu les bouges juste un peu en lançant le sort, cela le lancera faiblement, surtout si tu n'utilises qu'un doigt. La plupart du temps, ta magie sera parfaitement suffisante à ce niveau. C'est l'équivalent de la puissance que tu avais avec ta baguette, ou un peu plus. "

" Plier tes doigts puis les étendre en lançant le sort te donnera plus de puissance. Tu ne dois pas utiliser ce niveau de puissance sur une créature vivante à moins de vouloir la blesser ou la tuer. Tu dois garder cette puissance sous contrôle. "

" Plus tu serres les doigts et plus longtemps tu les tiens serrés, plus la puissance augmentera. De plus, plus tu bougeras les doigts, plus le sort sera puissant, et plus vite il atteindra sa cible. Si tu fermes le poing, que tu le gardes fermé une seconde, puis que tu déplies ta main comme si tu lançais une balle, tu atteindras le maximum de puissance. C'est une puissance suffisante pour percer un trou dans un mur de pierre, ou dresser des barrières sur un grand bâtiment, jamais près d'être vivants. Nous ferons ces exercices dehors le temps de savoir quelle puissance tu peux atteindre. Je préférais garder mes quartiers en un seul morceau. Maintenant essaie avec un doigt tendu et très peu de mouvement. Bouge-le un tout petit peu en lançant le sort. "

Harry était nerveux, ce qu'avait expliqué Merlin était très clair, il avait peur de la puissance qu'il pouvait atteindre. " Quel sort dois-je utiliser, monsieur ? "

Merlin secoua légèrement la tête. " Ne pense pas à un sort, imagine juste ce que tu veux faire. La magie sans baguette ne nécessite pas d'incantations ou de mouvements spécifiques. Imagine clairement dans ta tête ce que tu veux faire. "

Harry réfléchit un moment, détendit son doigt et l'agita légèrement. Un service à thé complet avec les biscuits préférés de Harry, des brioches chaudes et de la crème apparut sur une table délicate avec trois confortables fauteuils de cuir installés autour. " Quoi, j'ai faim, d'accord ? " Ils rirent tous les trois et célébrèrent le succès de Harry avec le thé avant de reprendre le cours. Severus se retint de dire à Harry qu'il était persuadé que le professeur McGonagall ne pouvait pas faire, d'un seul sort, ce qu'il avait fait, même _avec_ sa baguette. Et elle était son professeur de Métamorphose !

Merlin travailla le contrôle de la magie avec Harry pendant une heure avant de libérer le garçon et de lui dire d'aller s'amuser. Severus ramena Harry dans leurs quartiers où il lui apprit les sorts pour faire voler son balai. Harry dévala les escaliers, pressé d'aller dehors. Quand Severus le rejoignit, Harry était nonchalamment appuyé au mur, comme s'il était là depuis des heures. " Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi longtemps, Severus ? Tu deviens trop vieux pour suivre ? "

Severus feula " Je vais te montrer qui est trop vieux, sale gosse ! " Il décolla des marches du perron et fut en l'air avant que Harry puisse répondre. Harry poussa un cri de guerre et le suivit. Il fit des vrilles, des montées en chandelle, des piqués, et fit le tour du lac, criant de joie. 'Severus avait raison' pensa-t-il 'Ils sont mieux que les balais de l'école, mais ils ne valent vraiment pas mon vieux Nimbus, encore moins un Eclair de Feu !'

Après une demi-heure à voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire tous les deux, ils commencèrent un jeu de chat et de souris sous le soleil, heureux de la liberté de voler. Ils n'avaient pas vu qu'ils avaient une audience les regardant de toutes les fenêtres du château qui donnaient sur eux. En quelques minutes, plusieurs des étudiants les plus âgés avaient demandé la permission de les rejoindre. Bientôt, un jeu improvisé et bruyant de chat s'organisa avec les étudiants, Severus, Sal et Godric. Aucun ne voulut redescendre quand Rowena les appela pour le dîner. Le repas fut animé par des discussions sur les mérites respectifs des différents types de bois, et sur comment Harry pouvait faire ces acrobaties.

Harry alla se coucher tôt ce soir-là, fatigué mais sentant enfin, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au château, qu'il faisait partie des étudiants.


	12. Encore des Leçons avec les Fondateurs

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – mais vous savez ça, maintenant.

T/N : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

A/N : Voici la seconde moitié de cet interminable chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Encore des Leçons avec les Fondateurs**

Merlin avait discrètement parlé avec Severus pendant le cours de Botanique de Harry à propos de ce qu'il pensait s'être passé pour que la puissance magique de Harry soit si importante. Son idée était que Harry avait été forcé de produire tant de magie pour remplacer celle que Voldemort drainait, qu'il avait été très puissant déjà bébé, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu utiliser cette puissance. Merlin ne pensait pas que cet étrange mélange de sorts et de potions qui avait maintenu l'ombre de Voldemort ait pu produire assez de puissance magique ou physique à elle seule, et qu'il avait donc dû en ponctionner suffisamment à Harry pour se maintenir en 'vie' jusqu'à sa résurrection six mois plus tôt. Après cela, il avait lié à lui tous ses Mangemorts à travers la Marque des Ténèbres afin de se nourrir de leur énergie et de leur puissance magique, tout en drainant Harry via la cicatrice.

Severus confirma que Voldemort était, en effet, un sorcier très puissant, donc si cette énergie venait d'un vol, il avait dû en prendre des quantités phénoménales. Et maintenant Harry avait toute cette puissance, _plus_ ce qu'il avait au départ. Severus demanda à Merlin " Si Voldemort utilisait Harry pour se maintenir en vie, est-ce que la rupture de la connexion ne va pas provoquer sa mort, sans que nous ayons rien à faire ? "

" Cela aurait pu être le cas avant qu'il se soit lié à chacun de ses suivants par la marque que vous portiez sur le bras. Il peut tout simplement prélever plus de force à chacun, ou recruter d'autre suivants pour remplacer la perte. Il lui faudra du temps pour retrouver sa puissance, mais il la retrouvera. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il en sait également assez en sorts de magie noire et en potions qui vont l'aider, et dont je ne connais rien. Je ne me risquerais pas à penser qu'il sera plus faible la prochaine fois que vous le rencontrerez. Et cela sera la dernière fois qu'ils seront face à face, soit Harry le détruira, soit il détruira Harry puis le monde. "

Merlin appuya la main sur l'épaule de Severus pour le réconforter. " Rowena l'a vu, et vous savez qu'elle est une vraie divinatrice. Mais rappelez-vous, elle n'a pas dit qu'il devrait être _seul_, ou le faire sans aide. Vous aussi reprenez des forces chaque jour depuis que vous n'êtes plus connecté au démon. Je pense que vous allez occuper une place très importante dans le succès de Harry. Il doit croire en toute son âme et en tout son esprit qu'il peut réussir, et vous savez qu'avec ce qu'il a vécu, cela sera la bataille la plus difficile qu'il aura à faire, mais il la gagnera avec votre aide et votre soutien. Je crois fermement qu'il faudra que vous vous liiez d'un amour familial pour vaincre le démon une fois pour toutes. "

Severus se sentit beaucoup mieux ; savoir qu'il avait un rôle important à jouer dans la bataille rendait plus supportable le fait de savoir que les pouvoirs de Harry allaient grandir. Il essayait de ne pas être ; eh bien, jaloux était un terme trop fort, peut-être _laissé pour compte_, mais la magie de Harry semblait être si puissante et si naturelle qu'il aurait bien aimé partager ce sentiment.

Severus n'eut pas l'occasion de demander à Merlin de lui donner des cours. Il était trop occupé à s'exercer avec Harry, donner ses cours, travailler avec Harry le contrôle de sa magie, voler tous les après-midi avec lui et les étudiants qui le désiraient, et essayer de satisfaire l'insatiable curiosité de Sal sur les potions, qu'il s'écroulait tous les soirs sur son lit. Il s'assurait de passer un bon moment, tous les soirs, à parler avec Harry à propos de leur passé, le rassurant quand ses amis lui manquaient, et parlant librement de ses peurs et de ses doutes quant à contenir tant de pouvoir et devoir tuer Voldemort.

* * *

Après trois semaines d'exercices de contrôle dans la salle protégée, le jour vint où Merlin et Severus furent prêts à voir combien de puissance possédait Harry. Dans une clairière loin du château, Merlin agita la main, faisant apparaître trois cibles sur lesquelles Harry devait lancer des sorts. Les chevaux avaient été attachés à l'écart et protégés par un mur conjuré par Severus.

" Maintenant, Harry, je veux que tu visualises et que tu lances des flèches sur la cible à ta gauche. Prends un moment pour les voir dans ton esprit, puis imagine-les perçant la cible. Quand tu es prêt, mon garçon. "

Harry prit une grande respiration pour se concentrer comme Artemus le lui avait appris, visualisant ses flèches, les dessinant empennées de plumes d'aigle et d'une couleur vert métallique. Puis il les visualisa se plantant au centre de la cible. Il ouvrit les yeux, plia légèrement les doigts et les étendit. Quatre flèches apparurent, semblant sortir des doigts de Harry, puis filèrent droit et se plantèrent en plein centre de la cible, dessinant un losange parfait. Harry regarda son maître et sourit. " Comme ça ? "

Merlin ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry et rit. " Eh bien, je m'attendais à une flèche à la fois, mais je pense que c'est très bien. Maintenant, la cible suivante est faite de pierre. Plie un peu plus les doigts, agite-les légèrement et envoie des boules de feu. Une seule à la fois, cela fonctionnera sans doute mieux. "

Harry eut un sourire en coin, répéta ses exercices de concentration et imagina les boules de feu dans son esprit. Il ouvrit les yeux, plia les doigts comme s'il tenait une balle de la taille d'un pamplemousse. Puis il allongea les doigts et agita la main vers la grande colonne de pierre. Une série de boules de feu rouges et or traversa la clairière. Elles frappèrent la cible avec une explosion de feu et de flammes qui la rendirent invisible quelques secondes. Harry agita la main et éteignit le feu, révélant ses initiales nettement gravées dans la pierre. Il se tourna vers son maître et son professeur sidérés et s'inclina légèrement. " C'est ça que vous vouliez, monsieur ? "

Il fut ravi de voir qu'ils étaient tous les deux sans voix. Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réaction de Severus. Celui-ci lui sauta dessus, lui attrapa la taille, le fit tomber au sol et commença à le chatouiller. Mais Harry pensa involontairement à son oncle. Il hurla, se roulant en boule, ses bras protégeant sa tête, tout son corps tremblant violemment. Severus le lâcha aussitôt, s'accroupissant dans l'herbe à côté de lui, et lui parlant doucement sans le toucher.

" Harry, bonhomme, c'est Severus, tu sais que je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas de faire peur. Harry, calme-toi, ton oncle n'est pas là, il ne pourra plus te faire de mal. Je suis là, fils, et je t'aime. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je te le promets. " répéta-t-il.

Après quelques minutes, Harry commença à se dérouler. Severus tendit prudemment le bras pour lui toucher le dos. Harry frémit, puis se laissa faire. Sa respiration se calma alors que le flash-back disparaissait. Severus le tira sur ses genoux et lui murmura des excuses.

Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra comme s'il voulait ne jamais le laisser partir. Severus remarqua qu'il se calmait, mais qu'il était encore blanc comme un linge. " Je suis désolé, Harry, je t'ai fait penser à ta famille ? J'étais juste heureux et surpris par ce que tu pouvais faire. Tu veux que je ne joue plus comme ça avec toi ? "

Harry secoua la tête. " Non, va juste doucement pour que je puisse voir ton visage. Si je t'avais vu sourire, j'aurais su que tu n'étais pas en colère et je pense que ça aurait allé ! Je n'ai pas eu de flash-back depuis qu'on a enfermés mes souvenirs des Dursley et mis des mots de passe en Fourchelang sur tous les livres et la porte. "

Severus garda la garçon contre lui plusieurs minutes, passant les doigts dans ses courts cheveux ébouriffés. Il se demanda si les cheveux de Harry se tiendraient plus tranquille s'ils étaient plus longs. Il réalisa soudain que depuis les cinq semaines qu'il s'occupait de Harry, ses cheveux n'avaient pas du tout poussé. Ils étaient exactement comme ils avaient toujours été. En fait, en y réfléchissant, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'_une _fois où les cheveux de Harry aient été différents ! " Harry " demanda-t-il " Quand t'es-tu fait couper les cheveux pour la dernière fois ? "

Harry eut un rire sans joie. " Ma tante a essayé de me raser le crâne quand j'avais huit ans, et mes cheveux ont repoussé dans la nuit. Et c'est la _dernière_ fois qu'ils ont été coupés. Elle a laissé tomber et je n'ai jamais rien pu en faire. Ils sont impossible à aplatir. "

" Harry, tu réalises que tes cheveux devraient atteindre tes chevilles si c'est la dernière fois qu'ils ont été coupés ? Je dois couper les miens toutes les trois ou quatre semaines pour qu'ils gardent la même longueur. Tu sais ce qu'est un Métamorphomage ? "

" Oui, Tonks me l'a expliqué. Pourquoi ? "

" Quand on aura fini ici, il faudra qu'on regarde tes autres talents. Ce n'est pas normal de ne _jamais_ couper ses cheveux et qu'ils restent à la même longueur. "

" Oh, chouette, encore une autre façon de ne pas être normal. " marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

" Oh, enfant, je suis ravi que tu ne sois pas 'normal' ! Et _je t'aime_ quel que soit ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas faire. " Severus n'était pas sûr que Harry allait accepter le fait qu'il lui ait dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais il regrettait de plus en plus, chaque jour où ils restaient dans le passé, de ne jamais avoir dit à Albus qu'il l'aimait, même s'il suspectait le vieil homme de le savoir et il ne voulait pas perdre l'opportunité de dire à Harry qu'il l'aimait.

L'enfant dans ses bras le serra juste plus fort et murmura " Je t'aime aussi, Severus. " Harry se redressa ensuite pour faire face à Merlin.

Merlin était heureux de voir les progrès que le duo avait faits en si peu de temps, même s'il savait que c'était en grande partie dû au rituel qu'ils avaient partagé. C'était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles ça n'avait pas été Artemus ou lui-même qui avait participé au rituel avec Harry. Cela aurait été trop dur pour le garçon de nouer des liens si forts avec l'un d'entre eux et devoir les briser quand il retournerait dans son propre temps. Artemus et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour, afin de détruire le démon, ne pas leur dire que le rituel était le plus souvent lancé entre un parent et un enfant, ou des amants. Une fois que le lien serait en place et qu'ils l'auraient accepté, ils pourraient expliquer pourquoi ils ne leur avaient pas dit que ça allait sans doute créer un lien de père et de fils. Non, il n'allait certainement pas leur dire qu'ils étaient liés à cause du rituel qu'ils avaient partagé, il allait les laisser développer ce lien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si fort que le fait de savoir qu'il avait été créé artificiellement ne les gênerait pas.

Merlin fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le moment de tendresse entre le duo qui devenait rapidement père et fils, et ramena Harry à sa leçon. " Eh bien, malgré, ou peut-être _à cause_ de cette démonstration, je suppose que tu contrôlais totalement ce que tu as fait et que le résultat correspond à ce que tu souhaitais, n'est-ce pas ? "

Harry hocha la tête. " Oui, monsieur. Que voulez-vous que je fasse maintenant ? "

" Eh bien, Harry, nous devons encore régler une chose pendant que nous sommes ici, puis je t'autoriserai à aller en cours avec les autres apprentis, même si je doute que tu pourras apprendre grand chose à part en Potions, Arithmancie, Guérison et Botanique. Je crois bien que Godric et Rowena auront du mal à trouver des choses que tu ne saches pas déjà faire en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges. "

" Mais je dois toujours apprendre le duel avec Godric, et Rowena a promis de me tester pour voir si les visions que j'ai eues étaient à cause de la cicatrice ou si j'ai des capacités de voyant. Pas que j'en ai _envie_. "

" C'est vrai, enfant. Je suppose qu'ils peuvent t'apprendre des choses dans ces matières. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien être présent lors de ton premier cours de Métamorphose et de celui de Sortilèges. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir leurs têtes. "

Severus ajouta " Je pense que je devrais observer ces cours aussi. Je dois ramener des idées pour l'enseignement de ces matières. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. En fait, je ne peux pas _attendre_ de voir McGonagall et Flitwick quand nous rentrerons. Et je t'aiderai à faire des farces au directeur, Harry. Albus a bien besoin de rester sans voix une fois dans sa vie, tu ne penses pas ? "

Harry ravala difficilement son rire. Est-ce que Severus était vraiment en train de lui proposer de faire des farces à Dumbledore et à ses professeurs ? " Et Sirius et Remus, aussi. Je sais qu'ils te harcelaient tout le temps. "

" Oui, mais sans la haine que le vieux Tom m'envoyait, je dois reconnaître que je leur ai rendu la monnaie de leur pièce. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils y passeront aussi. Maintenant, retour à ta leçon. "

Merlin gloussait en les regardant, était-ce il y a seulement cinq semaines qu'ils se détestaient ? Il était heureux de voir ces deux hommes devenir une famille. " Maintenant, Harry, je veux que tu vises ce rocher à pleine puissance. Ferme le poing, plie le coude et secoue le bras en dépliant tes doigts. "

" Vous êtes sûr, monsieur ? Je ne sais pas combien de puissance ça va libérer. "

" Oui, jeune Harry. Je vais lancer un sort de protection autour de nous. Ferme les yeux, concentre-toi, et laisse couler ta magie. "

Harry recula, ferma les yeux, respira profondément et imagina un éclair sortant de ses doigts. Il ferma le poing, attendit que le pouvoir vienne dans sa main, replia le bras contre sa poitrine et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit une lumière dorée qui englobait la clairière, maintenant le pouvoir à l'intérieur. Il fit un signe de tête à Merlin, dépliant simultanément son bras et ses doigts, et relâchant ses pouvoirs dans un flot d'énergie aveuglant. Il y eut une grande explosion, et tout fut obscurci par un nuage de poussière. Quand la poussière se dissipa, le rocher avait disparu. Il avait été pulvérisé en une fine poudre grise qui avait été retenue par le champ de protection de Merlin.

Merlin et Severus étaient tous deux bouche bée, regardant le garçon qui n'avait pas encore seize ans.

" Et vous dites que ses pouvoirs vont augmenter le jour de son anniversaire ? Vous êtes sûr ? "

" Harry, s'il te plait, ne te mets jamais en colère contre moi. Et oui Severus, ses pouvoirs vont augmenter, peut-être dans d'autres zones, comme un élémental, même si je pense que nous venons d'assister à un sort d'élémental Air. Je crois que j'ai vu des éclairs se former dans le ciel et rejoindre le sort qu'il a lancé. Dis-moi, Harry, qu'as-tu visualisé ? "

" J'ai pensé à un éclair sortant de mes mains et frappant le rocher. " Harry était très perplexe. Comment allait-il utiliser tant de pouvoir ? Il avait très peur de s'énerver et de blesser quelqu'un, ou peut-être plusieurs personnes.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais, enfant. Tu as inconsciemment ajouté les pouvoirs de l'éclair à ton sort. La première fois que j'ai touché ton esprit, j'ai pensé que tu avais le potentiel pour être un élémental. Et tu viens de confirmer que tu _es_ un élémental d'Air. Même si avec un éclair sur ton front, cela faisait peu de doute. Je pense que tu as également utilisé le pouvoir de l'Air pour repousser le sort du démon contre lui-même quand tu étais bébé. Après tout, il y a trop de mères qui meurent en protégeant leur enfant pour que ce soit la seule raison de ta survie. "

Merlin continua en tenant l'épaule de Harry. " Harry, te rappelles-tu quand je t'ai expliqué qu'après le rituel tu serais incapable de t'énerver et de faire du mal à un autre être vivant ? C'est ce que je voulais dire. Tu seras incapable d'utiliser ce pouvoir contre des personnes vivantes à moins de te défendre ou de défendre d'autres, et tu n'auras accès qu'à la puissance nécessaire. Le pouvoir qui est en toi n'est utilisable que pour le _bien_ des gens. Et ton cœur est trop pur pour _vouloir_ faire du mal. Cela gardera ton entourage en sécurité. Je n'utilise _jamais_ la totalité du pouvoir qui est en moi, _jamais_. Cela signifie juste que tu ne seras jamais à cours de puissance, quel que soit le temps pendant lequel tu lances des sorts, tu n'épuiseras jamais tes réserves de magie. Nous devons juste trouver un moyen d'utiliser ton énergie à des fins positives.

Ce fut un groupe très calme qui rentra au château, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver à Harry à son anniversaire, deux jours plus tard ?

* * *

Ce soir là, après le dîner, Harry était confortablement blotti contre Severus sur le canapé. Il aimait sentir le poids du bras de l'homme sur ses épaules, lui rappelant la tendresse et maintenant l'amour que l'autre lui offrait. Ils regardaient le feu en silence, plongés dans leurs pensés, quand Harry demanda " Severus, je peux voir tes pouvoirs ? Ou est-ce que c'est trop personnel ? Je ne sais pas ce que les sorciers en pensent. "

" Je dois admettre que je n'y ai jamais pensé. J'ai vu ceux d'Albus, et il a vu les miens, car il m'a appris l'Occlumencie quand je suis devenu espion. Je pense qu'il faut avoir un bon niveau d'Occlumencie, mais c'est notre cas à tous les deux, alors pourquoi pas. Ça ne me dérange pas, et je dois te dire que je suis assez curieux de voir les tiens, si tu veux bien ? "

Harry se tourna pour qu'ils soient face à face et regarda profondément dans l'esprit de celui qui, il espérait, le laisserait bientôt l'appeler 'Père'. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux et Harry vit un noyau vert clair, argent et saphir. Une image d'un Harry plus grand, plus âgé, apparut dans l'esprit de Severus. Il parla d'une voix un peu plus âgée 'Severus, je peux te montrer comment attirer ta magie pour pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette ? Ça te plairait ?'

Severus prit simplement la main de Harry dans son esprit et pensa 'Montre le chemin, fils.' Harry lui montra comment prendre un fil d'argent brillant, le tirer doucement sans le briser jusqu'à sa main, et l'y attacher magiquement. Puis il quitta l'esprit de Severus avec un léger 'Je t'aime, papa.' Ils rompirent le contact visuel.

" Maintenant, pense à ce que tu veux faire, et dis l'incantation voix haute, ça m'a aidé les premiers jours. Prends ton temps, respire profondément et concentre-toi d'abord. Maintenant essaie un 'Lumos' ". Severus ferma les yeux, se concentra et dit à voix haute " _Lumos _! " Comme la main de Harry avait brillé à l'infirmerie, la main de Severus brilla tout entière d'une lumière argentée. " Tu as réussi ! " s'exclama Harry. Severus rit comme Harry l'avait fait, puis lança " _Accio _coussin " et attrapa le coussin sur lequel était assis Harry. Harry répliqua avec un lancer de coussin et le combat fut déclenché. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le salon ressemble à un champ de bataille, avec des coussins et des livres partout, et tous deux engagés dans un duel de chatouilles au sol. Ils s'effondrèrent, épuisés, et encore essoufflés et gloussant, sur le sol. Harry agita lentement la main, les doigts tendus, et tous les objets revinrent à leur place.

" Harry, tu es drôlement utile, je ne vais pas avoir besoin d'elfe de maison avec toi ! "

" Peut-être, mais je veux des vêtements et de l'argent de poche, et des jours de repos, et des combats de chatouilles, et des sundaes glacés chez Fortescue, et aller à des matchs de Quidditch, et... "

" Assez, assez ! Un elfe de maison serait moins cher et moins exigeant. Mais je vais te garder quand même, je t'aime bien. " Severus remit Harry debout et, avec une rapide étreinte et une tape sur les fesses, l'envoya au lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait son premier cours de Métamorphose avec Godric. Il sourit en voyant Merlin et Severus se glisser dans le fond de la classe. Godric expliquait comment transformer un objet en animal, leur demandant de transformer une plume en oiseau. Les huit autres apprentis de la pièce avaient eu un succès variable, mais aucun n'avait réussi une transformation complète. Godric alla vers Harry et lui expliqua patiemment les étapes nécessaires pour rattraper les autres.

" Maintenant, Harry, as-tu déjà appris la métamorphose d'inanimé à animé ? Ou préfères-tu commencer par inanimé à inanimé ? "

" Non, je ne l'ai pas encore fait, c'est au programme de l'année prochaine, mais vos ordres me semblent très clairs, j'aimerais essayer, monsieur. " Quand Godric hocha la tête, Harry visualisa dans son esprit un oiseau qu'il connaissait très bien, respira profondément, replia un doigt et l'agita. Un phénix semblable à Fumseck apparut à l'endroit exact où il y avait sa plume. Avec un léger sifflement, le phénix s'envola et fit le tour de la pièce, chantant joyeusement, avant de se poser sur l'épaule de Harry. Merlin et Severus étaient pliés de rire au fond de la salle, alors que Godric était bouche bée. Les autres apprentis étaient agglutinés autour de Harry et essayaient de caresser le phénix. Godric ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau et dit " Beau travail, Harry. Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de plus d'aide. " Il se tourna ensuite vers le fond de la classe et marcha vers Merlin qui avait bien du mal à rester assis.

" Grand-père, tu aurais pu me prévenir, non ? " Il lui donna une tape sur la tempe, revint sans un mot à l'avant de la salle, rappela sa classe et reprit son cours.

* * *

Le cours suivant était Sortilèges avec Rowena. Elle essayait sans grand succès d'apprendre à ses quatre étudiants de première année à lancer 'Wingardium Leviosa' sur des coussins qu'ils devaient placer dans de grandes caisses en bois. Elle accueillit chaleureusement Harry, et fit signe à Merlin et à Severus de s'asseoir dans le fond et de rester silencieux pour ne pas déranger les étudiants. Elle se pencha vers Harry pour lui demander où était sa baguette et s'il connaissait déjà ce sort. Harry lui assura qu'il connaissait très bien ce sort et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baguette.

" Tiens, Harry, dis-lui ce que tu as fait avec ce sort quand tu avais onze ans. " lança Severus du fond de la classe, cachant un sourire derrière sa main et bavardant à voix basse avec Merlin comme s'ils avaient onze ans eux-mêmes.

" Oui, Harry, qu'as-tu fait avec un sort de Lévitation, à onze ans, vous avez dit ? Eh bien, c'est jeune pour faire léviter quelque chose. "

" Eh bien, deux de mes camarades et moi avons utilisé 'Wingardium Leviosa' pour soulever la massue d'un troll des montagnes au dessus de sa tête, puis on l'a laissée tomber et ça l'a assommé jusqu'à ce que nos professeurs arrivent pour nous sauver. " dit timidement Harry.

Rowena regarda Severus, n'osant pas le croire. " Un troll des montagnes ? Il plaisante ! "

" Non, et je ne sais pas qui était le plus surpris quand nous avons trouvés trois gamins de onze ans devant un troll mâle adulte assommé, les étudiants eux-mêmes ou les professeurs venus les 'sauver'. Le professeur McGonagall leur a donné cinq points pour 'coup de chance', si je me souviens bien. " dit Severus en souriant, alors que tout le monde avait l'air horrifié.

Rowena se remit rapidement. " Eh bien, Harry, pourquoi ne nous ferais-tu pas une démonstration de ce sort ? "

Harry pensa à ce qu'il voulait faire, le visualisa le plus clairement possible, replia un doigt, ouvrit les yeux et regarda Severus et Merlin qui gloussaient encore comme des gamins de six ans au fond de la salle. Avec une expression de malice, Harry cligna des yeux, déplia le doigt et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent, après une jolie courbe ascendante, dans les caisses en bois. Rowena et le reste de la classe éclatèrent de rire devant leur expression. Harry sourit et dit " Ça vous apprendra à vous moquer de moi ! " Rowena lui fit signe de s'asseoir et reprit son cours, après avoir réussi à arrêter le rire des étudiants.

* * *

Cet après-midi là, tous les professeurs de Harry allèrent voir Merlin et réclamèrent un conseil des professeurs pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient, si encore c'était possible, enseigner à son nouvel apprenti.

* * *

Severus fut réveillé à deux heures du matin par des coups frappés à la porte de leurs quartiers. Une des assistantes d'Helga lui fit signe de la suivre, lui disant " Dame Helga est en travail et Maître Serpentard veut que vous soyez avec lui au cas où il faudrait des potions. Ils sont dans l'infirmerie, Maître Severus. "

Severus poussa la porte de l'infirmerie pour trouver Merlin, Artemus et Godric essayant de calmer un Salazar Serpentard affolé. " Sal, je suis passé par là deux fois, tout va bien, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, c'est une guérisseuse. Combien de bébés a-t-elle mis au monde ? "

Salazar regarda son beau-frère comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. " Mais aucun n'était le sien ! "

Merlin regarda Severus et sourit. " Vous n'auriez pas un calmant pour le nouveau père, par hasard ? " Severus fouilla dans une de ses poches, sortit plusieurs flacons, en choisit un et le tendit à Sal, qui l'ouvrit et en avala le contenu sans même regarder. Il tomba vite inconscient et les autres hommes l'installèrent sur un lit de l'infirmerie, secouant la tête. Ils firent apparaître des fauteuils et s'assirent pour discuter et attendre. Ils savaient tous qu'une première naissance prenait du temps, même si les naissances chez les sorciers étaient plus faciles et plus rapides que chez les moldus.

A six heures, Salazar les avait rejoints, plus calme et capable de soutenir une conversation, même si son regard tendait à se tourner vers les rideaux tendus à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils ne pouvaient rien entendre à cause du sort de silence que Rowena avait lancé, donc ils furent tous étonnés de la voir écarter le rideau pour révéler une Helga souriante mais épuisée, tenant son nouveau-né dans ses bras. Sal bondit, renversant sa chaise, et se précipita pour embrasser sa femme et son fils. Après une série de félicitations et de vœux de bonheur, l'assistance laissa les nouveaux parents seuls pour faire connaissance avec leur bébé.

* * *

Severus sentait une nouvelle vague d'amour emplir son cœur. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait avoir un enfant et maintenant il avait Harry. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus ni Mangemort ni espion, et que son cœur n'était plus rempli de haine et d'amertume, peut-être pourrait-il trouver l'amour lui-même, et même peut-être avoir des enfants. Il se dit qu'Harry aimerait avoir des frères et sœurs. Il était heureux avec Galen et Bella.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la vue qui l'attendait quand il ouvrit la porte. La table avait été renversée, un plateau de petit déjeuner était éparpillé au sol, un gobelet avait roulé jusqu'à la porte. Severus prit le gobelet et le flaira ; il ne pouvait pas identifier la potion dissimulée dans le jus de citrouille de son fils, mais il était sûr qu'il y en avait une. Tenant délicatement le gobelet pour ne pas renverser le peu de liquide qui y restait, il fonça dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Salazar, espérant qu'il était toujours à l'infirmerie. Il cria à un serviteur qui passait de faire venir Merlin et les autres à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte, hurlant à Sal " Harry a été empoisonné et il a disparu. Je ne reconnais pas la potion. Aide-moi, aide Harry, par pitié. "

Sal rejoignit Severus en courant et prit le gobelet de ses mains tremblantes. Il le flaira, trempa le bout du doigt dans ce qui restait et le goûta. " C'est un puissant hypnotique, qui que ce soit qui a enlevé Harry, il l'a endormi pour au moins deux jours. Et quand il se réveillera, il sera faible, désorienté, et risque d'avoir des hallucinations. Je sais combien il est puissant, nous devons le trouver avant qu'il se réveille pour lui donner l'antidote ou il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de dégâts si sa magie échappe à son contrôle. "

Merlin et les autres étaient entrés quand Sal commençait à parler, et ils pâlirent. Merlin commença à donner des ordres pour organiser les recherches, Rowena se concentra pour voir si elle le captait et Sal commença à préparer l'antidote pour que chaque équipe en ait une bouteille. Godric alla au village chercher des volontaires pour la recherche et Artemus commença à interroger les serviteurs et les autres apprentis pour voir s'ils avaient vu ou entendu quelque chose.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la Grande Salle pour découvrir qu'aucun de ceux qu'Artemus avait interrogés n'avait vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit ; ils n'avaient aucune piste. Severus était désespéré. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Merlin et lui rappela à voix basse " Harry a seize ans demain. "


	13. Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry !

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – mais vous savez ça, maintenant.

T/N : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

**Note important pour ce chapitre** : La langue française ne compte qu'un mot pour " papa ", mais la langue anglaise en comporte deux : " daddy " que les enfants utilisent jusqu'à 7-8 ans, puis " dad ". Jusqu'ici, le mot a été " dad " mais à partir de maintenant, ça sera l'un ou l'autre. Les plus malins ont déjà deviné ce qui va se passer ; je ne dis rien. Je vous indiquerai simplement, entre parenthèses, quel est le mot de la VO.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry !**

Harry savait qu'il faisait sombre, il avait froid et faim et son estomac était noué. Il pensa qu'il était de nouveau dans son placard chez les Dursley, mais une partie de son esprit déclara que ce n'était pas possible. Son Severus, _son père _(dad), lui avait promis qu'il ne retournerait jamais là-bas. Et son Severus gardait toujours ses promesses. Mais une part de lui en doutait encore quand il glissa à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla à la douleur, elle le disloquait, le tirait dans toutes les directions, il ne voyait rien, il ne pouvait pas respirer. 'Papa (daddy), aide-moi !' cria-t-il dans son esprit encore et encore, jusqu'à perdre à nouveau conscience.

* * *

Severus donnait des fioles d'antidote à tous les hommes de son groupe de recherche quand une violente douleur le fit tomber à genoux. Il entendit dans son esprit 'Papa (daddy), aide-moi !' dans un cri terrifié d'horreur et de douleur. Merlin se précipita aux côtés de l'homme écroulé et posa une main fraîche sur son front. Il regarda Godric et lui dit à voix basse " Harry l'appelle. Mais il souffre beaucoup et ne peut pas donner d'informations. "

Rowena arriva dans la pièce, en vêtements de voyage. Rejoignant son mari et son grand-père, elle les attira à l'écart. " J'ai pu trouver Harry, mais je ne vois que de l'obscurité. Il doit être dans un espace clos, comme une petite grotte. Je n'ai rien pu trouver d'autre, à part que nous devons aller vers le nord, vers les montagnes. Je devrais pouvoir en dire plus à ce moment-là. "

Les autres groupes furent envoyés dans différentes directions, au cas où Rowena ne trouverait pas Harry. Le petit groupe composé de Rowena, Godric, Merlin, Severus et trois apprentis de dernière année se mit en selle, traversant la cour, accompagnés d'un cheval pour Harry et d'une jument qui portait des provisions. Ils voyageraient léger et vite, tous étaient de bons cavaliers. Severus avait appris à monter enfant, au manoir de ses grands-parents, et il avait gardé plusieurs chevaux chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse d'y rentrer l'été.

Le groupe s'installa dans une allure régulière, mais rapide, se dirigeant vers les montagnes tout juste visibles à l'horizon. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas à part pour faire boire leurs chevaux, mangeant leur propre maigre repas alors qu'ils avançaient, avançaient toujours, les ténèbres descendant, les montagnes se rapprochant d'heure en heure.

* * *

Harry alternait conscience et inconscience, entendant des bribes de conversation, aucune n'éveillant de sens dans son cerveau endormi. Il savait, cependant, qu'il devait continuer à lutter contre le brouillard qui tentait de l'envahir. Il combattit avec ténacité les souvenirs de l'oncle Vernon pour les repousser dans sa pièce verrouillée. Il lui fallut presque toute son énergie et chaque part de sa concentration, mais il y réussit. Sans savoir comment au juste, il parvint à ouvrir la pièce qui contenait ses nouveaux souvenirs de Severus, maintenant s'il réussissait à ouvrir un livre... Son esprit bascula à nouveau dans l'obscurité quand il perdit conscience.

* * *

Le groupe de recherche avait avancé pendant plus de six heures quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour donner aux chevaux un repos bien mérité, même s'ils n'étaient qu'à deux heures des contreforts de la montagne que Rowena avait désignée comme leur destination. Ils avaient besoin de se reposer ou ils ne seraient capable de rien quand ils trouveraient le garçon. Et ils étaient bien déterminés à le trouver. Chacun des cavaliers avait pu somnoler pendant le parcours, mais ça n'avait pas été un vrai sommeil, juste assez pour tenir le coup, maintenant ils avaient besoin d'un vrai repos et d'un repas chaud.

Après qu'ils eurent mangé leur ragoût et avalé le thé chaud, où Severus avait ajouté des potions d'endurance, Rowena prit un petit bol et le remplit d'eau pour chercher Harry à nouveau. " Rien de plus, il est toujours dans un espace clos, je pense toujours que c'est une petite grotte car j'entends de l'écho, et c'est très sombre. Il a froid, faim, il souffre, et il a très peur. Il essaie de lutter contre des flash-backs d'une sorte de placard. Grand-Père, peut-être, en vous liant avec Severus, vous pourriez utiliser le 'lien rituel' pour joindre Harry et l'aider à reprendre ses esprits ? "

Severus tourna des yeux fatigués et injectés de sang vers Merlin et demanda " Un lien rituel ? Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour trouver Harry. Dites-moi, que dois-je faire ? " Son désespoir était évident dans sa voix.

Merlin s'assit près de Severus sur le sol mousseux et tendit les bras pour tenir les épaules de l'homme. " Un lien a été créé entre vous quand vous avez effectué le rituel. Il a été formé quand j'ai posé une main sur chacun de vos fronts et que je vous ai emmenés sous la cascade, et l'eau du lac des Innocents l'a scellé et béni. Il a augmenté avec chaque jour qui passait. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, le rituel doit être effectué par une personne qui connaît la personne maudite, et qui tient à lui, et doit être effectué pour les motifs les plus purs. Eh bien, vous étiez la _seule personne_ qui correspondait à cela. Ni Artemus ni moi ne voulions former de lien avec un enfant sachant qu'il allait retourner dans son propre temps, que nous devrions briser le lien et lui causer un tel choc émotionnel. Vous vouliez l'aider avec seulement les meilleures intentions, donc le lien serait fort, et comme vous rentreriez en même temps que lui, le lien ne serait pas brisé. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit sur le moment, mais nous avons pensé, et nous pensons encore, que la destruction du démon est le seul moyen pour Harry de grandir. Et je pense aussi que le lien sera vital pour que Harry puisse détruire une fois pour toutes le pouvoir du démon, afin qu'il ne puisse jamais revenir. Et c'est aussi _votre_ but, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, je veux tout ce qui est possible pour arrêter ce démon afin que plus aucune vie, quel que soit leur camp, ne soit détruite par la folie de Tom. Je ne suis pas en colère à propos du lien, même si j'aurais pu l'être à un autre moment. Je comprends _pourquoi_ vous ne me l'avez pas dit. Maintenant, nous devons trouver Harry, son oncle était _brutal_ envers lui et l'enfermait dans un placard pendant des semaines parfois. Si Harry est piégé dans ce souvenir, il est très possible que sa magie explose de manière incontrôlable très bientôt. " Severus se calma sous le toucher du vieux sorcier et put le regarder dans les yeux avec une nouvelle force et une nouvelle détermination.

Merlin trouva le lien puissant qui s'étirait de l'esprit de Severus jusqu'à celui de Harry sans trop de problèmes, mais il avait bien du mal à atteindre l'esprit confus de Harry. Merlin sentit Godric toucher son épaule droite, Rowena la gauche, et sentit la force et le pouvoir qu'ils lui envoyaient. Il projeta sa détermination dans le lien et réussit à rompre la barrière de douleur et de peur de son jeune apprenti.

" Harry, Harry, enfant, c'est Merlin. Je suis ici avec Severus pour te trouver. J'ai besoin que tu te calmes et que tu me parles. Chut, enfant, tout va bien, ton oncle n'est pas ici et il ne peut plus t'atteindre. "

" Severus, je veux rentrer à la maison, ramène-moi à la maison, s'il te plait, je serai sage, je te promets, laisse-moi sortir, j'ai faim, s'il te plait, Severus... " La voix de Harry vibrait de douleur et de détresse.

" Harry, est-ce que tu te souviens si quelqu'un a versé une potion dans ton jus de citrouille ? Souviens-toi de ton petit-déjeuner, tu as bu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Réfléchis Harry, c'est important. " Merlin essayait d'amener Harry à un niveau de conscience suffisant pour qu'ils puissent le trouver.

" Severus, c'est toi ? Est-ce que tu es là maintenant, tu es pas venu quand je t'ai appelé. Tu m'as dit que tu me laisserais jamais, tu es où ? "

Merlin 'dit' à Severus de 'parler' à Harry, car l'enfant avait besoin de lui.

" Enfant, j'arrive. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai trouvé ton gobelet près de la porte. Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu ? Qui t'a fait sortir de nos quartiers ? Allez, fils, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à te trouver. Je te ramènerai à la maison dès qu'on t'aura trouvé. Combats la potion, je suis fier de toi, fils, Sal a dit que la potion durerait deux jours et tu l'as déjà assez combattue pour nous parler. Je t'aime, aide-moi à te trouver ! " Severus devait lutter pour ne pas faire entendre son désespoir et sa frustration dans sa voix. Il savait que Harry avait besoin de calme pour lutter contre la potion.

Un souvenir qui n'était pas à lui entra dans son esprit. Il mangeait son petit-déjeuner et il allait boire une première gorgée de jus de citrouille quand il entendit un bruit à la porte. Pensant que c'était Severus avec des nouvelles de Dame Helga, il se leva et commença à marcher vers la porte. Il prit une gorgée, plaqua la main sur son ventre et s'écroula, mais avant que ses yeux se ferment, il vit Abigail et Rafe se ruer par la porte ouverte et lancer une cape sur lui. Une seconde image montra le sol de la forêt qui bougeait sous lui, accompagné de la sensation désagréable d'être ligoté sur le dos d'un cheval. L'image suivante était un feu de camp avec une trentaine d'hommes sales, à l'allure de brigands. Un des hommes, plus jeune et plus propre que les autres, hurlait sur les deux apprentis. " Non, je voulais le Maître de Potions, pas son mioche ! Vous avez échoué, qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ce gamin inutile ? "

Abigail s'inclina vers l'homme et dit " Maître Severus va venir chercher le garçon. Il va le suivre et il sera facile à capturer hors du château. Nous étions incapable de nous approcher de Maître Severus. Quand nous avons payé la servante pour mettre la potion dans le repas, nous ne pouvions pas savoir que Dame Helga était en train de donner naissance et que le Maître serait à l'infirmerie avec tous les autres Maîtres. Quand nous sommes entrés dans leurs quartiers, nous nous attendions à les trouver les deux et nous aurions laissé l'enfant. Mais vous pouvez l'utiliser pour capturer l'autre, mon Seigneur. " Elle s'inclina en signe de contrition et d'humilité.

L'homme réfléchit quelques minutes aux propos de la fille, puis hocha la tête. " Peut-être que je peux tirer parti de la situation. Très bien, vous recevrez votre récompense, laissez-nous maintenant et rentrez sans que personne ne voie que vous avez été absents. J'aurai besoin à nouveau de vos services dans le château. Peut-être que je vous ferai empoisonner tout la famille de mon '_père_'. Après tout, c'est moi son **héritier**, pas l'avorton à qui cette pute vient de donner naissance. "

La dernière image qu'envoya Harry fut celle d'une petite grotte avec une paillasse dans un coin, sur laquelle il fut jeté sans cérémonie. Ses deux kidnappeurs rirent et partirent, faisant des paris sur le temps pendant lequel il vivrait, et si ce serait la faim ou la soif qui l'emporterait en premier. Ils prirent la torche avec eux et laissèrent Harry seul, dans le froid et l'obscurité.

Merlin et Severus perdirent la connexion quand Harry succomba de nouveau à l'inconscience. Rowena dit " J'ai eu les directions par le lien. Nous devons aller légèrement au sud, mais je vois une embuscade à environ une heure de chevauchée. Dix archers dans les arbres, quinze autres dans les buissons et derrière les rochers, et les hommes restants, y compris le chef, réunis à l'entrée de la cave, au cas où on arrive jusque là. "

Tous quatre discutèrent et posèrent des questions à Rowena pour préciser ce qu'elle avait vu. Il se révéla qu'ils pouvaient contourner l'embuscade, mais cela impliquait d'escalader la montagne sur un chemin escarpé, dépasser la grotte puis faire une autre courbe. Ou bien ils pouvaient juste suivre la piste et faire semblant de ne pas s'attendre à l'embuscade, tout en tenant prêts champs de protection et baguettes. Il fut décidé qu'ils n'avaient malheureusement pas le temps de faire le tour par la montagne et qu'ils devraient affronter l'embuscade, mais Merlin et Godric allaient se glisser dans les bois pour doubler les embusqués et les coincer entre eux. Merlin rappela aux trois apprentis qu'ils devaient essayer d'assommer mais que, si nécessaire, ils devaient tuer pour se sauver eux et les autres.

* * *

Ils avançaient depuis environ trois-quarts d'heure, leurs nerfs se crispant de plus en plus à chaque pas de leurs chevaux. Severus toucha son crâne dans un accès de douleur, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il glissa sur le sol. Merlin fut à ses côtés en un instant, soutenant la tête et les épaules de l'homme tout en essayant de le faire se remettre debout. " Harry est réveillé. Il est tout près de craquer, aidez-moi à le rassurer. Nous devons nous dépêcher, il panique. " réussit à gémir Severus malgré la douleur de sa tête.

Ils fixèrent leurs yeux et forcèrent à nouveau le lien avec Harry à s'ouvrir. Severus parla d'une voix aussi calme et apaisante qu'il le pouvait. " Harry, laisse-moi entrer. Laisse-moi t'aider à enfermer à nouveau ces souvenirs. Allez, enfant, je sais que tu peux le faire. "

" Severus, où es-tu ? Je peux t'entendre, mais je te vois pas. Je croyais que j'étais dans le placard et j'entendais l'oncle Vernon venir. J'entends des pas et je vois une lumière. C'est toi ? " Si c'était possible, Severus sentit les sanglots qui brisaient la voix de l'enfant alors qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle. Il sentit la douleur diminuer quand Harry réussit à reprendre le dessus.

" Non, Harry, nous ne sommes pas encore là. Tu dois te mettre dans ton esprit et te cacher. Ne laisse pas ces hommes savoir que tu es réveillé et que tu nous parles. C'est important, ils doivent croire que tu es encore inconscient. Je sais que tu peux le faire, Harry. Je suis fier de toi, fils. "

Harry sourit aux pensées de Severus et s'imagina silencieusement dans une pièce protégée où il pouvait être avec ses souvenirs de voler avec Severus et les autres apprentis. Il coupa la connexion avec son corps, même s'il n'était pas _très_ sûr de savoir comment il faisait ça, il savait juste que c'était important de le faire maintenant. Il entendit vaguement la conversation des trois hommes qui vinrent dans la pièce, mais c'était hors de son esprit conscient. Cependant, Severus et Merlin purent entendre ce que les hommes disaient et frémirent en comprenant ce qu'ils comptaient faire de l'enfant sans défense.

" Serpentard n'a pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas 's'amuser' avec le morveux, si ? Je ne vais le tuer, _pas encore_. " Le plus grand des hommes, dans une veste rouge crasseuse, essayait de convaincre ses compagnons de le laisser faire quelque chose au garçon.

" Non, Henry, il pourra avoir besoin de lui plus tard, j'ai vu les garçons avec qui tu t'étais 'amusé' et ils ne pouvaient plus servir à rien après ça. Serpentard te couperait les couilles et te les ferait bouffer. Il veut le garçon vivant, alors il l'aura vivant. On est juste là pour s'assurer qu'il respire, que la potion agit toujours, et c'est _tout _! " dit le plus petit des trois.

Le troisième homme parla à son tour " Serpentard ne nous tuerait pas tout de suite, souviens-toi de ce qu'il a fait à cette sorcière qu'il a attrapée le mois dernier. J'en ai encore des cauchemars. Peut-être que tu peux avoir ce Rafe, il ne sert pas à grand chose et Serpentard n'était pas content d'eux. Hé, Mac, tu penses qu'il nous laisserait avoir Abigail, celle-là a besoin qu'on lui apprenne sa place. Ses parents sont fermiers, elle se prend pour qui à toujours lever le nez en l'air comme si elle était meilleure que nous ! J'aimerais bien apprendre à toute sa famille une leçon qu'ils n'oublieraient pas. "

Ils avaient maintenant atteint Harry et les mots des deux autres avaient apparemment calmé les ardeurs du plus grand des hommes. Il se contenta de donner quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes de Harry et rit avec malveillance. " Il est encore dans les vapes, allons le dire à Serpentard. " Après un dernier coup dans la tête de Harry, ils prirent la torche et laissèrent à nouveau Harry dans le noir.

Severus frémit sous le toucher de Merlin, prit une grande respiration et remercia le ciel que Harry n'ait pas été soumis à d'autres abus. " Harry, fils, ils sont partis. Tu peux sortir. Harry, il faut que tu me parles, fils. "

Harry pointa le nez hors de la pièce dans son esprit et 'vit' Severus dans le couloir. Il courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. " Est-ce que tu es là maintenant, on peut s'en aller, j'aime pas cet endroit, s'il te plait, aide-moi, Severus. " Severus remarqua que le 'Harry' mental était maintenant plus jeune de plusieurs années que le vrai.

" Je suis désolé, enfant. Nous devons encore passer le fils bâtard de Serpentard et une trentaine de ses suivants, trouver ta grotte et sortir. Mais nous nous rapprochons tout le temps et tu nous aides vraiment en restant calme et en nous parlant. Dame Rowena peut 'voir' où tu es quand tu nous parles. Je suis très fier de toi, quand tu as vu que tu étais dans un flash-back et que ce n'était pas vrai. Maintenant, il faut que tu me dises si ces hommes t'ont fait mal quand ils t'ont frappé. Tu peux faire ça pour moi, fils ? " Severus parla avec douceur, comme si Harry _avait_ vraiment l'âge qu'il projetait par son image mentale.

" Aïe, ça fait encore mal de respirer à gauche. Le grand m'a frappé juste là où j'avais des côtes cassés, mais je pense pas qu'elles soient cassés. Une doit être fêlée. Ma tête saigne, mais je pense pas que c'est grave. Ça ressemble pas à une fracture ou à une commotion. Je pense que ça ira avec des potions. J'espère que tu en as une pour la tête et une pour le sang. Ma tête saigne toujours beaucoup, Madame Pomfresh m'en faire toujours boire au moins une ! " Severus tressaillit en voyant que l'enfant savait ce que faisaient une fracture du crâne ou une commotion. Et il était sûr que le garçon avait subi les deux pendant qu'il était sous la '_garde'_ de sa famille.

Severus serra Harry dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il devait sortir de son esprit pour continuer à le chercher. Il était très fier que le garçon garde toute sa tête dans de telles circonstances. Harry s'accrocha à Severus, ne voulant pas être seul, semblant encore plus jeune. Severus rappela à Harry qu'il pouvait aller dans ses souvenirs et y être en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Harry hocha la tête, s'essuya le visage et retourna à la porte d'où il était venu. Severus fut ravi et un peu surpris de voir que la porte était marquée " Mon père. "

* * *

Rowena aida un Severus tremblant à remonter sur son cheval et ils repartirent lentement sur le chemin. Il nota, sans y prêter beaucoup d'attention, que Merlin et Godric avaient déjà quitté le groupe pour aller tendre un piège aux hommes qui attendaient en embuscade. C'était juste après l'aube, l'air était frais et clair, une belle journée d'été, s'il n'y avait pas eu la tâche effrayante du groupe de secours qui avançait dans les bois. Severus les fit s'arrêter dix minutes plus tard, et demanda à Dame Rowena, " A quelle distance sont-ils, Madame ? "

" Ils sont juste après le prochain tournant. Je ne peux pas sentir Merlin ou Godric, ils sont totalement camouflés maintenant. Nous devons attendre leur signal. Il leur faut plus de temps pour avancer dans les bois sans être vus. Les hommes devant sont détendus, plusieurs sont presque endormis car ils ont attendu toute la nuit. Leur chef ne pense pas que nous les trouverons avant ce soir. Il pense que nous devons chercher des traces sur le sol. Je peux 'voir' qu'il a un léger niveau de magie, mais elle n'est pas entraînée. Il préfère la force brute et les attaques physiques. Il n'a pas le moindre champ mental et ne comprend rien à la discussion à travers un lien psychique. Ses pensées sont si ouvertes qu'il doit les projeter sans le savoir, sans cela je ne les 'verrais' pas si facilement.

Tous cinq, les deux Maîtres et les trois apprentis, attachèrent leurs chevaux dans une petite clairière où ils pourraient brouter et se reposer, et s'assirent sur des souches pour attendre la mise en place de Merlin et Godric. Les apprentis étaient les meilleurs étudiants de Godric et ses meilleurs duellistes, en méthodes magiques et moldues. Ils étaient nerveux, mais le contrôlaient ; ce n'était pas leur première bataille. Rowena savait qu'elle devrait rester en arrière du combat, lançant des boucliers, et laissant les combattants entraînés s'occuper du combat. La force la plus destructrice dont le groupe sale et sous-entraîné de brutes qui se cachaient, inconscients du danger, juste devant eux, devait avoir peur était un ancien Mangemort, maintenant empli d'une rage froide, qui venait de trouver un 'fils' pour le voir se faire enlever et blesser par ces brigands. Et comme n'importe quel étudiant de Poudlard aurait pu vous le dire, un Severus Rogue en colère était une créature que vous ne _vouliez pas_ affronter.

* * *

Godric et Merlin avaient un avantage sur leur proie. En tant que sorciers puissants et entraînés, ils pouvaient tous les deux devenir invisibles et silencieux à volonté. Ils s'étaient écartés de la piste et avaient contourné les quinze hommes cachés dans les buissons, sous les archers arboricoles. Merlin lançait des sorts sans baguette dès qu'il voyait un adversaire. Godric suivait son grand-père et les immobilisait. Ses sorts étaient si puissants que seuls Merlin ou lui-même pouvaient les défaire. Après s'être occupés des réservistes, Godric envoya un message à sa femme pour lui dire de venir.

Avant que les malheureux archers puissent placer une flèche sur la corde, Severus lançait sort sur sort dans chaque arbre en vue. Les trois apprentis étaient stupéfaits par la rapidité, la puissance et la créativité des sorts que Maître Severus pouvait envoyer. Avec grâce et élégance, il bougeait comme dans une danse, ne gaspillant pas un mouvement. Il figea deux archers en d'étranges sculptures de glace, en transforma un en gros crapaud croassant, pulvérisa les branches sur lesquelles plusieurs étaient perchés, et transforma l'un d'eux, à la veste rouge, en cafard. Les apprentis cessèrent de regarder le spectacle et lancèrent eux aussi des sorts après qu'un archer ait eu un coup de chance et touché la jument de Severus à la croupe. Severus sauta simplement au sol quand elle tomba, sans manquer une seconde, et continua à lancer des sorts sur les adversaires dont le nombre diminuait rapidement.

Rowena ne fit pratiquement que regarder, maintenant un champ de protection autour des apprentis, alors que le Maître des Potions envoyait avec grâce des sorts contre chacun de leurs adversaires, pendant que les quelques sorciers du groupe tentaient de le frapper avec des Stupéfix, des sorts d'explosion, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient essayer. Les archers n'eurent pas la moindre chance. Ils étaient bien trop lents face à sa rage. Rowena espéra que dès que Harry serait remis, elle pourrait voir son mari faire un duel contre ce nouvel ami. Elle pensa qu'ils devaient être de force égale et elle savait que Godric adorerait le défi. En fait, pensa-t-elle, impressionné, il pourrait même en remontrer à Merlin.

En moins de vingt minutes, les sauveteurs avaient installé vingt-cinq captifs assommés et ligotés dans une grottes. Ils les laissèrent à la garde des trois apprentis et après avoir envoyé des messages à Sal et Artemus pour qu'ils viennent avec leurs groupes récupérer les criminels et les enfermer dans les cachots du château pour que le shérif s'en occupe, les quatre sauveteurs repartirent chercher Harry.

* * *

" Harry, enfant, j'ai besoin que tu sortes de la chambre et que tu me parles. Viens, Harry, tout va bien maintenant, nous nous rapprochons et Rowena a besoin que tu me parles pour pouvoir 'voir' où tu es. " Severus devait convaincre Harry, il semblait trop à l'aise dans son esprit. Severus espérait qu'il pourrait l'en faire sortir, il avait peur que l'enfant se perde dans son propre esprit s'il s'y cachait trop longtemps. Mais il ne voulait pas forcer l'entrée comme il l'avait fait lors de leurs cours d'Occlumencie, il voulait garder la confiance du garçon et il tenait trop à lui pour lui faire du mal. " Harry, c'est Severus et Merlin, Godric et Rowena sont là. Nous devons savoir qui est avec toi, nous sommes presque là pour te ramener à la maison. "

" La maison. Tu vas me ramener à la maison, maintenant, Severus ? J'ai mal, et j'ai froid et j'ai faim. S'il te plait, on rentre à la maison. " Severus était inquiet, la voix de Harry semblait bien trop jeune pour le garçon, et elle rajeunissait encore alors qu'il parlait. " Papa (daddy), la maison ? J'ai faim ! "

Tous les adultes étaient inquiets. Jusqu'à présent, Harry avait été confus et il souffrait, mais maintenant il semblait régresser jusqu'à être un petit enfant. Ils devaient le trouver vite avant qu'il se barricade, dans son esprit, dans sa petite enfance.

Le lien était toujours ouvert et ils entendaient des voix approcher de Harry. 'Seigneur, faites que ce ne soit pas de nouveau cette brute !' pria Severus. Il regarda Rowena. " Oui " dit-elle " Je l'ai. Il est à environ 200 mètres au sud. Les autres ont fui le coin et filé dans différentes directions. On peut envoyer les autres les chercher, mais je doute qu'ils les trouvent. "

A travers le lien avec l'esprit de Harry, ils pouvaient entendre l'homme s'approcher encore et encore du garçon. " Allez, gamin ! Tu es à moi maintenant, personne n'est là pour te sauver. GAMIN ! OÙ ES-TU ? " Inconsciemment, les mots imitèrent le cri familier de l'oncle Vernon et Harry perdit le contrôle. Severus fut projeté en arrière par une brusque montée de puissance via le lien qu'il avait avec Harry. Il tomba vers Godric qui réussit à le rattraper avant de tomber lui aussi. Le sol gronda, les arbres tremblèrent et de la poussière grise jaillit de l'ouverture d'une cave à la limite de leur vision. Sidérés, les quatre sauveteurs se regardèrent avant de se mettre à courir. Severus atteignit la grotte avant que toute la poussière se soit dissipée. Il sortit sa baguette pour enlever les débris avant que les autres arrivent pour l'aider. C'était un travail épuisant et salissant, et ils devaient faire attention à ne pas blesser Harry, mais chaque minute qui passait signifiait moins d'air pour l'enfant. Rowena leur assura qu'elle pouvait toujours 'voir' Harry, donc il était en vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus. " C'est frustrant, je sens qu'il est là, mais impossible de le faire répondre. Severus, tu perçois autre chose ? "

" Non, juste de la douleur, de la peur, et l'obscurité. Il est terrorisé. Mais ça ne 'semble' pas normal. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas. Nous devons le sortir de là aussi vite que possible. " Severus ne cessa pas de creuser dans la poussière en parlant. Godric cria qu'il avait trouvé une jambe. D'après les vêtements, c'était la brute qui avait attaqué Harry, et il était mort. Ils l'écartèrent et trouvèrent un couvercle de poussière presque rond et dur comme de la roche. Les autres reculèrent et laissèrent Severus creuser délicatement sous le disque. Il fit un trou assez grand pour s'y glisser, comme un chien sous une barrière, et glissa sa tête et ses épaules dans l'ouverture. Il s'immobilisa totalement avant de ressortir doucement, tirant quelque chose derrière lui. Le paquet enveloppé dans une robe sale, il s'assit, le posa sur ses genoux et écarta doucement le tissu. Des yeux verts le regardèrent avec extase. " DADA ! " cria Harry. Severus s'évanouit. Rowena prit le bébé pendant que son mari ramassait son Dada.

* * *

Wouh ! Samedi, minuit et demi passé (donc, dimanche). Je n'ai pas le courage de vous laisser avec un cliffhanger. Le prochain chapitre se termine (enfin !) normalement. Je vais donc aussi me fader celui-là aussi avant de mettre le tout en ligne... En attendant, je vais me coucher ! (mais vous êtes probablement déjà passés au suivant, bande d'ingrats) ;-) 


	14. Poudlard ? C'est quoi un Poudlard ?

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – mais vous savez ça, maintenant.

T/N : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Poudlard ? C'est quoi un Poudlard ?**

Rowena était debout, bouche bée, tenant un tout petit Harry, emmitouflé dans ses robes. Il se tortillait, essayant de descendre rejoindre son papa (daddy). Godric tenait un Severus Rogue inconscient, accroupi par terre, avec la même expression sidérée. Merlin prit Harry des bras de Rowena et le posa sur la poitrine de Severus. En sentant les petites mains de l'enfant sur son visage, Severus ouvrit ses yeux noirs comme du charbon droit dans les yeux verts et pétillants de Harry. " Dada. Faim, manger ! " Harry était plus qu'impatient. Severus leva instinctivement les bras et serra le bébé contre sa poitrine. Il regarda Merlin, un sourcil levé presque jusqu'aux cheveux, l'air de dire 'Je fais quoi maintenant ?'

Merlin leur fit simplement signe de le suivre hors de la grotte. Severus installa Harry sur sa hanche 'Où diable ai-je appris ça ?' se demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc, alors qu'ils revenaient en silence vers la clairière où leurs chevaux broutaient tranquillement. Rowena sortit un petit pain d'un des sac et le tendit au bébé. Harry gloussa de plaisir et enfourna le pain dans sa bouche, bavant copieusement sur l'épaule de Severus. Après avoir allumé un feu magique et avoir mis à chauffer du ragoût et du thé, ils s'assirent, regardant le bébé mâcher joyeusement son pain ramolli.

" Que s'est-il passé ? " demanda Severus à Merlin.

" Eh bien, nous nous demandions si Harry était un métamorphe, après avoir parlé de ses cheveux l'autre jour. Ce que, je crois, vous avez appelé un 'Métamorphomage' ? Bref, Harry a prouvé qu'il en était bien un. Et de manière très impressionnante, dois-je ajouter. Severus, quel âge avait Harry quand ses parents ont été tués et qu'il a été envoyé chez son oncle ? "

" Environ quinze mois, je crois. Oui, c'est ça, quinze mois. Pourquoi ? "

" Harry est revenu à l'âge auquel il s'est senti pour la dernière fois en sécurité et aimé. Il est évident qu'il devait s'évader et c'est le moyen que son esprit a trouvé pour fuir la panique provoquée par la combinaison des hallucinations induites par la potion, de l'obscurité de la cave, et des propos de l'homme qui lui ont rappelé son oncle. Nous devons rejoindre son esprit de seize ans, qui est à l'heure actuelle piégé dans son cerveau, et l'encourager à revenir à sa forme réelle. Il est normalement plus facile de procéder par petites transformations, mais je doute que Harry fasse quoi que ce soit normalement. _Félicitations_, Severus, c'est un _garçon _! " Severus avait une folle envie de lancer des malédictions sur le vieil homme, ses yeux pétillaient comme ceux du vieux fou et les deux autres riaient si fort qu'ils en pleuraient.

" Très bien, je comprends ça, mais que sommes-nous supposés faire de lui pour l'instant ? "

Rowena ricana " Je suggère que tu invoques un biberon, des vêtements à sa taille, et des langes. Et je pense que tu devrais commencer par les langes ! "

" Argggh ! Trop tard. Ce sale gosse vient de me pisser dessus ! " Le ton de Severus et son regard ne correspondaient pas totalement avec ce qu'il avait dit. Il posa Harry sur le sol, lança un sort de nettoyage sur son pantalon, et d'un coup de baguette, conjura une couche propre et des robes à la taille du bébé. Après un autre coup de baguette, il plaça le biberon dans la bouche du garçon, le souleva, le cala dans le creux de son bras et caressa ses cheveux en bataille.

* * *

Il était minuit bien passé quand le groupe épuisé arriva au château et partit dans leurs chambres respectives pour un repos bien mérité. Malheureusement pour Severus, Harry avait dormi pendant tout le voyage, bercé par le pas du cheval et rassuré par les bras puissants de son père. C'était l'heure de manger et de _jouer_ ! Mais papa (daddy) n'était pas le directeur de maison des Serpentard pour rien. Il demanda à un elfe de maison de préparer un biberon, y ajouta quelques gouttes de potion de sommeil, et tous deux dormaient comme des souches une demi-heure plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain à l'aube, Severus et Harry frappèrent à la porte de Merlin. Enfin, Severus frappait ; Harry était occupé à faire des jolis nœuds dans les cheveux de papa (daddy). " Oui, Severus, je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Peut-être pas si tôt, mais entrez donc prendre le petit-déjeuner, ensuite nous pourrons convaincre Harry de reprendre sa forme. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps, j'espère. " Severus pria pour que Merlin en soit plus sûr que lui.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Severus débarbouilla Harry, se nettoya et se tourna vers Merlin. " Alors, comment faisons-nous ? "

Merlin fit asseoir Severus dans un fauteuil confortable, Harry à moitié endormi sur ses genoux. Merlin tira un fauteuil identique devant les genoux de Severus pour pouvoir facilement atteindre les deux 'hommes' en face de lui. " Détendez-vous, je vais vous aider à accéder aux souvenirs de Harry. Je pense qu'il est dans la pièce de ses parents et qu'une fois que son esprit aura réalisé quel âge il a, nous pourrons l'aider à transformer son corps pour coïncider avec cela. Il a déjà fait le plus dur. Le _retour_ est beaucoup plus facile. " dit Merlin d'un ton apaisant.

" Harry, enfant, il faut que tu sortes et que tu nous parles. Tu es en sécurité au château. Tu es assis sur les genoux de Severus et personne ne peut te faire de mal. " La porte marquée 'Maman et Papa' (Dad) s'entrouvrit. Un petit visage d'environ quatre ans pointa le bout de son nez et regarda Merlin. " Merlin, Severus est là ? " Severus rejoignit Merlin dans l'esprit de Harry. Il s'accroupit et ouvrit grand les bras, invitant Harry à venir. Avec un cri de joie, Harry sortit de la pièce et courut dans ses bras. Il avait grandi à chaque pas, ce qui faisait qu'il avait seize ans en atteignant Severus. En fait, il semblait plus grand et nettement plus solide que Severus et Merlin s'en souvenaient. Severus réussit tout juste à attraper Harry avant qu'ils se relèvent tous les deux, serrant l'adolescent contre lui, alors que Harry tremblait en se souvenant de sa peur. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il ne regardait plus le garçon d'aussi haut, leurs yeux étaient presque au même niveau ; Harry appuyait maintenant sa tête sur son épaule et plus sur sa poitrine, comme il l'avait fait les semaines précédentes.

" Harry, tu as réussi à transformer ton corps physique en celui d'un bébé. Tu dois te concentrer et revenir à ton état normal. A moins que tu veux que Severus continue à changer tes couches ? " plaisanta Merlin. Harry devint rouge comme une tomate, ferma les yeux, et, après une dizaine de minutes, grandit doucement. Ses bras et ses jambes grandirent en premier, puis son torse, et enfin sa tête. Severus tenait soudain un Harry réel beaucoup plus grand sur ses genoux. Il modifia rapidement ses vêtements, même s'il songea un instant à _laisser_ la couche en place. Il serra Harry contre lui, et lui demanda " Ça va ? Je me souviens que tu avais mal aux côtes et que ta tête saignait. "

Harry réfléchit un moment. " Non, ça a l'air d'aller. Peut-être qu'en me transformant, j'ai soigné mes blessures, comme je ne voulais pas les garder. Hé, c'est ça que vous vouliez dire à propos de corriger ma vision, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il à Merlin. Le vieux sorcier lui sourit et hocha la tête, expliquant que la métamorphose ne soignait que les petites blessures que l'enfant ne devait _jamais_ se transformer quand il était blessé, car cela pouvait être très dangereux et vider ses réserves de magie. L'enlèvement et le stress de la transformation avaient porté un coup à Harry, alors Merlin et Severus insistèrent pour qu'il aille se faire examiner à l'infirmerie, puis aille faire une sieste dans sa chambre. Il était si fatigué qu'il ne protesta pas quand le chef des apprentis guérisseurs le déclara en pleine forme et l'envoya se reposer.

Il s'appuya sur Severus, appréciant le soutien du bras de son gardien autour de sa taille. Severus l'aida à se changer et à se glisser sous ses draps. Quand il fut sûr que le garçon dormait, Severus se pencha, écarta les cheveux du front de l'adolescent et l'embrassa. Il regarda son 'fils' dormir de longues minutes, en pensant à la douleur et au désespoir qu'il avait ressentis quand il avait pensé que Harry était mort. Il sortit résolument de leurs quartiers et alla trouver Merlin pour des affaires importantes et la préparation d'une fête d'anniversaire un peu décalée.

* * *

Harry dormit d'une traite jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, se réveillant juste à temps pour se laver et mettre des vêtements propres pour le dîner. Il fut surpris et un peu déçu de ne pas trouver Severus dans leurs quartiers. Mais il supposa qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper après que tout le monde soit parti le chercher. Mais même si son esprit comprenait, son cœur était quand même un peu serré. Il se secoua, raffermit ses résolutions et partit vers la tour de Merlin.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un mouvement brusque le surprit, mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, il vit son 'père' debout devant lui, les bras ouverts. Depuis le cercle réconfortant des bras de Severus, il vit que les Fondateurs, Merlin, Galen, Bella, et plusieurs des apprentis de dernière année étaient là aussi, l'attendant sous une bannière où était écrit 'Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry !'. Il murmura juste assez fort pour Severus " Merci de m'avoir laissé te voir pour que je sache que ça allait. " Et après une dernière, courte mais forte étreinte, il se tourna pour remercier les personnes qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa 'famille'.

Après qu'il soit repu de ses plats préférés, y compris un gros gâteau au chocolat, Merlin l'emmena vers un canapé et une grosse pile de cadeaux. Contrairement aux cadeaux de son époque, ils n'étaient pas enveloppés mais Harry s'en fichait. C'était sa première _vraie_ fête anniversaire et il comptait bien en profiter ; si seulement ses amis avaient pu être là aussi... Severus remarqua le chagrin qui traversa un instant le regard de Harry et l'attira contre lui pour murmurer dans son oreille " Nous rentrerons dès que possible. Rowena et Merlin travaillent sur le problème et approchent d'une solution. Sois patient, et profite de cette journée. On fêtera aussi ton anniversaire avec eux, ne t'inquiète pas ! "

Harry lui fit un grand sourire de remerciements et commença à lire les étiquettes attachées à ses cadeaux. Il avait surtout reçu des vêtements, de petits bijoux, et même plusieurs livres écrits à la main. Harry sut qu'il devrait cacher les quatre livres que Sal lui avait offerts, qui compilaient ses recherches sur les potions disparues. Le cadeau de Merlin était une superbe robe qui rendrait Dumbledore vert de jalousie, avec un dragon brodé sur l'épaule gauche, crachant des flammes qui s'enroulaient autour du col. La soie vert émeraude était exactement de la couleur de ses yeux.

Severus lui avait donné une boîte gravée à la main de la taille de sa malle, mais agrandie à l'intérieur pour contenir toutes les potions qui n'existaient plus à leur époque, ainsi qu'un mortier et un pilon en marbre gravés de telle sorte que le mortier semblait être tenu par des pattes de dragon. C'était presque trop beau pour être utilisé. Il y avait aussi un mot disant qu'il recevrait un autre cadeau dans leurs quartiers, le soir. Harry jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Severus mais ne reçut qu'un sourire énigmatique. Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi les cheveux habituellement lisses de Severus semblaient indiquer qu'il s'était battu, surtout à l'arrière.

Il était tard quand ils redescendirent dans leurs quartiers. Harry réalisa que si c'était Poudlard, l'endroit où ils étaient installés serait l'infirmerie. Le sentiment d'étrangeté en même temps que de familiarité le pénétra de nouveau. Il le repoussa et suivit Severus qui s'était assis dans le canapé. Harry regarda Severus et demanda. " On est dans nos quartiers maintenant. Quel est mon autre cadeau ? "

Severus eut le même sourire énigmatique, agita un doigt et fit venir un parchemin scellé depuis sa chambre. Harry sourit. " Tu t'es entraîné, tu es presque aussi doué que moi maintenant ! Je vais devoir bosser pour rester au-dessus de toi ! C'est ça mon cadeau ? "

Severus hocha la tête et sans dire un mot, tendit le parchemin à Harry.

Harry ne vit pas Severus se mordiller la lèvre, le regard inquiet et en même temps plein d'espoir. Harry lut le parchemin, s'arrêta, regarda Severus, et lut à nouveau. Il serra Severus dans ses bras et lui dit " Oui ! " Le parchemin était un formulaire d'adoption de Harry et ne nécessitait que sa signature pour devenir valide. Bien sûr, ils savaient qu'ils devraient le faire à nouveau quand ils rentreraient chez eux, et qu'ils auraient du mal à expliquer au Ministère que c'était Merlin lui-même qui avait signé le document, que les témoins avaient été les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard, sans parler de la date : 31 juillet 994 !

* * *

Quand le bébé de Maître Serpentard et Dame Poufsouffle eut dix jours, le château était rempli de famille et d'invités venus pour le baptême et la bénédiction de l'enfant. Severus était ravi d'avoir été invité à participer à la cérémonie du 'Rituel de Bénédiction', mais il était très nerveux. Il avait entendu parler de cette cérémonie, mais n'en avait jamais vue une, encore moins participé. Harry ne cessait de le rassurer et de lui dire que tout se passerait bien, mais Severus était toujours nerveux.

La Grande Salle avait été agrandie jusqu'à être plus grande que celle de Poudlard, et était remplie de sorciers et de sorcières tous habillés avec un raffinement qui fascinait Harry. C'était vraiment dommage que le monde sorcier ait perdu l'habitude de ces cérémonies, pensèrent les deux hommes modernes. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient convaincre Dumbledore de lancer un cours de culture sorcière au moins pour les nés de moldus et pour ceux comme Harry qui n'avaient rien connu de la société à laquelle ils appartenaient. Ils avaient bien un cours d'Etude des Moldus ; il était logique qu'ils aient aussi un cours d'Etude des Sorciers.

Merlin était debout sur une estrade, tous les participants en demi-cercle derrière lui. A la droite de son Beau Grand-père, il y avait Maître Salazar, qui se tenait fièrement à côté de Dame Helga, laquelle tenait leur enfant, vêtu de magnifiques robes d'un blanc pur, de délicates broderies d'or ornant le col, les poignets et le bas. Les robes bleu sombre de Merlin luisaient à la lumière des torches, faisant briller les broderies d'or et semblant les rendre vivantes. Salazar portait du vert sombre et de l'argent et Dame Helga était magnifique en jaune d'or, mêlé à de la soie blanche de la même teinte que les robes de son fils. Harry pensait que Severus était superbe en vert sombre, si sombre qu'il en était presque noir, sauf quand les flammes l'éclairaient. Il devrait essayer de le convaincre de porter des couleurs quand ils rentreraient. Il pouvait seulement imaginer la tête des étudiants. Il retint son rire et laissa glisser ses mains sur la robe que lui avait offerte Merlin pour son anniversaire.

Merlin leva les mains et, commençant à briller d'énergie pure, invoqua les pouvoirs des éléments, comme il l'avait fait lors du Rituel de Purification, pour bénir l'enfant. Ensuite, plaçant les mains sur le front du bébé, il dit " Je nomme ce garçon Deaglan Brocc Severus Harold Serpentard ! Je te bénis, mon enfant, d'arrière grand-père à arrière petit-fils, avec pouvoir et prospérité, maintenant et à jamais. Qu'il en soit ainsi. " Severus avait l'air aussi stupéfait que Harry. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à croire que Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle avaient nommé leur premier enfant d'après eux !

Salazar s'avança ensuite, plaça ses mains sur le front et dit " Je te bénis, mon enfant, avec amour et protection, de père à fils, maintenant et à jamais. Qu'il en soit ainsi. "

Helga tendit Deaglan à Sal, plaça les mains sur sa tête et dit " Je te bénis, mon enfant, avec santé et force, de mère à fils, maintenant et à jamais. Qu'il en soit ainsi. "

Artemus bénit l'enfant avec la puissante magie mentale, Rowena lui donna le savoir et l'intelligence, Godric lui donna la force physique et la ruse, puis ce fut le tour de Severus. " Je te bénis, mon enfant, d'oncle à neveu, avec grâce et courage, maintenant et à jamais. Qu'il en soit ainsi. "

Sal avait demandé à son ami Maître de Potions d'être l'oncle honoraire de son fils. Ils savaient tous les deux que cela aurait peu de signification quand Severus serait reparti, mais ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux. Ils étaient plus proches que bien des frères, et ils avaient tous les deux manqué de cette relation, car ils étaient tous les deux enfants uniques : les parents de Sal avaient été tués quand il était enfant et les parents de Severus se fichaient pas mal de leur fils. Et entre l'amour des potions et l'humour sarcastique qu'ils avaient tous les deux en abondance, ils auraient pu être jumeaux.

Les deux jours de fêtes et de célébrations qui suivirent la cérémonie rivalisèrent avec les festivités du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais Harry et Severus en profitèrent bien plus, car ils s'avaient l'un l'autre et avaient leur 'famille' avec qui faire la fête.

* * *

Le château mit plusieurs jours à retourner à son état normal, puis ce fut le moment pour les apprentis de rentrer chez eux pour six semaines. Ils étaient restés pour le baptême de Deaglan, puis avaient aidé à nettoyer le château, donc les cours avaient pris deux semaines de retard. Trois des dix-neuf apprentis d'origine avaient obtenu leur diplôme, deux avaient été expulsés et avaient été envoyés chez le shérif pour l'attaque contre Harry, mais les quatorze autres reviendraient le quinze septembre pour la reprise des cours. La plupart d'entre eux avaient des parents qui vinrent les chercher au château, mais plusieurs des aînés s'invitèrent chez les uns et les autres pour les vacances.

* * *

Merlin appela tous les Fondateurs, Artemus, Severus et Harry à son bureau le lendemain du départ des apprentis pour discuter du futur de l'école. Après avoir offert à chacun une tasse de thé (Harry réfréna avec beaucoup de difficultés l'envie de proposer à Severus un sorbet au citron), Merlin prit la parole. " Je sais que nous avons tous réalisé que nous devons bâtir l'école d'où viennent Harry et Severus. L'époque est la bonne, la connaissance est là, et il est nécessaire de séparer la communauté magique des moldus pour éviter notre destruction. Les attaques contre les sorciers augmentent, il devient trop dangereux d'entraîner ses enfants chez soi. Pour la sécurité et l'éducation de la communauté magique, nous devons commencer maintenant. Artemus, j'aimerais que tu utilises les souvenirs de Harry et de Severus pour concevoir des plans du château afin d'en faire le Poudlard qu'ils connaissent. Et j'ai besoin que vous deux disiez tout ce que vous savez sur le fonctionnement de l'école afin que nous puissions débuter. Je crains que cela implique de parler du mal autant que du bien pour ne pas modifier l'histoire. Comme Poudlard existe et qu'il y a les Fondateurs, cela doit être comme tel quand vous retournerez dans votre temps. Nous devons nous assurer qu'aucun mention n'est faite de Severus et de Harry, ni, d'ailleurs, de moi, dans L'Histoire de Poudlard, ou dans aucun document qui nous survivrait.

* * *

Il leur fallut presque quatre semaines de travail de l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule, mais le château fut agrandi, les salles remplies, les emplois du temps créés et Rowena avait enchanté une plume pour envoyer une invitation de commencer les cours à Poudlard le premier octobre à tout enfant sorcier âgé de onze à dix-sept ans et résidant dans ce qui deviendrait la Grande-Bretagne. Et Merlin avait ensorcelé le chapeau préféré de Godric pour répartir les nouveaux étudiants dans les maisons.

Merlin avait également passé au moins deux heures chaque matin et chaque après-midi avec Harry, lui apprenant à se transformer en différentes personnes et à identifier et contrôler les éléments. Il était surtout doué en Air et en Feu. Il se débrouillait assez avec la Terre, comme il l'avait prouvé en fabriquant un solide bouclier de granit qui l'avait protégé de son agresseur, mais il était beaucoup plus limité avec l'Eau. Il réussit au moins à maîtriser de bons '_aguamenti'_ pour quand il ne contrôlait plus ses sorts de Feu. Merlin le faisait se métamorphoser en différentes formes humaines, mais il lui avait promis de lui apprendre à se transformer en animal quand ils auraient achevé de transformer le château.

Il fut décidé que les apprentis actuels seraient les professeurs des plus jeunes étudiants, sous contrôle de leurs maîtres, et que les Fondateurs enseigneraient aux aînés. Harry serait toujours l'apprenti de Merlin, et Severus et lui aideraient de toutes les manières possibles. Leurs quartiers avaient été déplacés au deuxième étage de l'aile droite, une blague entre eux car c'était là qu'avait habité Touffu pendant la première année de Harry. Leurs vieux quartiers étaient maintenant une partie de la nouvelle et plus grande infirmerie.

* * *

A la fin de la quatrième semaine de vacances, chacun reçut une tâche cruciale pour le démarrage de l'école. Helga restait bien sûr à Poudlard avec Deaglan et préparait l'infirmerie. Rowena allait chercher et copier autant de livres qu'elle pourrait en trouver pour commencer la bibliothèque et les livres des étudiants. Artemus devait contacter la communauté des elfes de maison et les convaincre qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité s'ils se rattachaient à Poudlard. De plus en plus de familles de sorciers étaient attaquées et tuées ; les elfes de maison soudain libres ne savaient pas comment survivre sans être liés à un maître, alors un groupe de quarante ou cinquante d'entre eux s'était rassemblé pour survivre dans une forêt proche. Merlin savait qu'ils seraient plus heureux sous la protection du château, et le travail qu'ils adoraient.

Severus allait installer la salle de potions et le laboratoire, rassemblant les ingrédients et faisant des provisions pour l'infirmerie. Il devait aussi écrire des plans de leçons pour les plus jeunes étudiants, car les Fondateurs avaient seulement enseigné aux apprentis en petits groupes. Godric allait partir chercher des amis et d'anciens apprentis pour en faire des professeurs ; enfin, Merlin et Harry allaient partir chercher son (ses) animal (aux) de compagnie et peut-être le matériel nécessaire pour son bâton, afin que lui et Merlin puissent créer les premières protections du château.

Il faudrait tout le pouvoir des deux élémentaux pour construire les bases des protections qui seraient ensuite lancées par les futurs directeurs. Merlin et Harry devaient aller jusqu'en haut de la montagne pour que Harry puisse être seul, sans distraction, et pouvoir méditer pour appeler son (ses) animal (aux). Merlin savait que le sommet couvert de neige serait le meilleur endroit pour être seul avec les quatre éléments. Ils avaient prévu trois jours de voyage pour y arriver, ce qui leur laisserait le temps de parler, de méditer, et de concevoir les protections. Ils pourraient aussi tester différentes protections sans mettre quiconque en danger ni être vu par des moldus.

* * *

Quand Merlin et Harry furent prêts à partir, Rowena était déjà inondée de réponses positives. Les Fondateurs en étaient ravis et se demandaient pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pensé plus tôt à agrandir l'école. Il semblait que le temps était vraiment venu de se séparer du monde moldu pour leur sécurité, et tous voulaient que leurs enfants reçoivent une bonne éducation pour les aider à rester en sécurité. En embrassant Merlin pour lui dire au revoir, Rowena lui dit, heureuse " Nous en sommes à 271 étudiants, en plus des quatorze apprentis. Je vais envoyer des hiboux à plusieurs autres de vos amis pour voir s'ils acceptent de devenir professeurs. Pour les suggestions, envoyez-moi des pensées, surtout si vous savez où ils sont ! "

Merlin la serra dans ses bras et lui dit qu'ils rentreraient aussi vite que possible pour aider, pendant que Harry et Severus se disaient au revoir. La seule fois où ils avaient été séparés depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le passé avait été l'enlèvement de Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux assez réticents à se séparer, mais c'était nécessaire. Et Severus ne voulait pas que Harry devienne trop dépendant de lui, juste au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Merlin gloussa et leur rappela qu'ils pourraient toujours se parler via le lien, et qu'ils ne seraient jamais séparés à moins de vraiment le désirer. Harry grogna, fit la grimace et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? " demanda Severus, inquiet.

" Je viens juste de réaliser que tu sauras toujours où je suis, même si je te mens ! " dit Harry en regardant son père avec une expression horrifiée.

Severus éclata de rire devant la tête de l'adolescent et lui donna une tape affectueuse sur les fesses. " Et ne l'oublie jamais, fils ! "

* * *

T/N : il faut vraiment que je demanda à ma mère le budget pour une chaise réglable en hauteur... L'ordinateur est trop bas pour moi, ça me démolit les épaules ! (je sais bien que je mesure 1m76, mais quand même...)

J'aurais bien rajouté un cinquième chapitre, mais ma mère commence à en avoir marre que je squatte l'ordinateur – elle aussi, elle a des choses à y faire. Je vous laisse donc. A lundi prochain !


	15. Le Pouvoir des Elémentaux

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – mais vous savez ça, maintenant.

T/N : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : Félicitations à **Gwen Zephyr** pour un doublé ! Cette fois, cinq heures. Ah, on dirait que la mise à jour le lundi, ça vous complique un peu les choses...

Réponses aux reviews :  
**Gwen Zephyr** : "Whaou ! Cinq chapitres d'un coup ! Tu gâtes tes lecteurs ! J'ai adoré, adoré, adoré et surtout ri quand Harry est devenu un bébé.  
C'est trop mimi la relation entre Sev' et Harry en tant que père et fils.  
J'adore ta fic bien que tu traduis seulement mais tu fais tellement bien ton job qu'on dirait que c'est toi qui l'as écrit lol!  
Bon, je te laisse et vive la suite.  
A lundi prochain,  
Gwen Zephyr."  
_Réponse_ : Pas cinq, quatre (pas grave). Je me suis bien amusée aussi, surtout quand Rowena dit "en fait, tu devrais commencer par les langes... oups". Merci pour ta remarque sur la traduction ! En fait, je commence à mêler mon style à celui de l'auteur quand je traduis certaines expressions, mais chut !

**lolodie** : "ha bon on aurait pu avoir un 5 chap ? beuh c'est pas cool ca !  
j'voulais la suite moi !  
bon j'attends lundi pour le prochain chap !  
j'ai hâte que harry et sevy retournentà leur époque pour que je sache leurs têtes (dumby hermione ron etc..) quand ils apprendront tous ce qu'il s'est passé et le rapprochement paternel de ryry et sev !  
suiteuh"  
_Réponse_ : Eh, on est pas des bœufs ! Pour le retour, moi aussi je suis assez impatiente, j'imagine bien la tête d'Hermione quand elle verra que Harry la bat à plate couture partout... Et tu imagines celle de Sirius en voyant que Harry et Sev se sont rapprochés ? Il va en faire une crise cardiaque, le pauvre !

**neny** : "Wow, 4 chapitres en même temps on devient gâté.  
Trop drôle le visage de Harry lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il ne pourra plus rien cacher à son père surtout sur ses déplacements. Je crois que Harry va vivre quelques petites discutions très sérieuses avec son nouveau père sur ses balades nocturnes dont il a l'habitude ou sur les petites cachotteries qu'il pourrait lui faire. Est-ce qu'on va voir une démonstration d'autorité de la part de Severus et comment il va éduquer Harry qui n'a jamais eu de parent et qui n'a jamais été puni que par ses professeurs et son oncle.  
À lundi prochain pour la suite  
Neny"  
_Réponse_ : Ça, je crois que ça va pas être piqué des vers !Mais Severus devient moins strict, tu vas voir... Pour l'éducation, je ne sais plus au juste. De toutes façons, il reste son professeur, il lui doit donc le respect, et je crois que Harry a été trop bien 'dressé' par les Durlseypour songer à désobéir. Enfin, on verra.

**Lunicorne** : "Superbe. Il me tarde de savoir quel(s) est(sont) l'(es) animal(aux) d'Harry. Allez bize et à lundi prochain."  
_Réponse_ : Tu vas pouvoir les voir ! J'ai fait des fanarts (voir note à la fin du chapitre 17)

**Namyothis** : "Un mot: MAGNIFIQUE.  
Je comprend que cette fic ait eu plus de 20 reviews et vous un coup de cœur pour elle.  
Vous nous offrez une magifique traduction, milles bravos.  
Transmettez aussi mes félicitations à l'auteur.  
Et à bientôt avec joie."  
_Réponse_ : Oh la la, ne me vouvoie pas, ça m'intimide ! J'ai envoyé un message de félicitations à l'auteur, parce que je suis totalement sidérée devant son talent (en traduisant, je vois encore mieux que vous toutes les nuances du texte, les choix de vocabulaire, de construction...)

**Thealie** : "Et bah dis donc, il s'en passe des choses. J'ai hâte de savoir quels seront les animaux de Harry. Les fondateurs sont vraiment trop sympa. Mais je me demande comment Salazar a réagi en apprenant ce qu'on l'accusait d'avoir fait dans le futur.  
Bise"  
_Réponse_ : Je ne suis pas trop certaine sur ce coup-là, vu qu'on a bien établi que Salazar Serpentard (nous ignorons le nom de son fils) sans d au prénom merci était un gentil. Que diable s'est-il passé par la suite pour qu'il y ait la création de la Chambre des Secrets, la lignée de Voldemort, etc ? Le fils a dû prendre le pouvoir à un moment ou un autre...

**Gryffondor** : "Très bon chapitre(s)!  
Trop mignon le moment où Harry était enfant et qu'il devait reprendre sa vraie apparence. On voyait dans cetta acte, tout l'amour que Severus a pour Harry, et vice versa.  
Je sens que Severus fera un très bon père à Harry, puisque ce dernier n'a jamais vraiment eu de côté parental plus jeune. Il saura parfaitement prendre soin de lui. Connaissant Harry, il trouvera bien un moyen d'annuler ce lien, afin de pouvoir cacher encore des choses à son père. Puisque sinon, ils risquent vite d'apprendre ses nombreuses sorties nocturnes tout comme les visites dans la réserve.  
Maintenant que leur Poudlard est construit, ils vont enfin pouvoir apprendre leur magie et connaissances à tous les enfants comme ils l'ont toujours voulu.  
Bonne Continuation!  
Gryff!"  
_Réponse_ : N'en jetez plus ! Tu m'as écrit une review pour chaque chapitre, je ne savais pas comment faire... Mais comme cette review reprend l'ensemble, j'ai préféré ne répondre qu'à celle-là. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?  
Pour le Harry dissimulateur, merci, ça me donne la réponse parfaite pour Neny, qui se demandait comment Harry allait faire. Tu vas pouvoir assister aux débuts de Poudlard...  
Merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**unknownman36** : "ton histoire est sublime franchement j'enai lu beaucoup sur beaucoup de genres, et je pense vraiment qu'elle est superbe, enfin même si c'est pas vraiment ton histoire, c'est ta traduction ! lol ! tu updates régulierement ? J'espère voir harry avec ginny mon couple preferé ! lol ! c dommage ke je sois nul en anglais sinon j'aurais déjà dévoré listoire complete ! lol ! sur ceà plus et bon courage pour ta traduc"  
_Réponse_ : mais non, c'est très bien au contraire, comme ça tu peux lire ma traduction ! (rigole). J'update normalement tous les lundis mais j'ai eu des contretemps cette semaine, donc la MAJ n'arrive que mardi (**DÉSOLÉE !**). Eh bien, tu vois, Harry espère lui aussi se retrouver avec Ginny... Les très bonnes histoires sont rares ici - sur tous les fandoms que je connais, et j'en lis pas mal - je dirais environ une sur cent, parfois encore moins. Il faut dire aussi que les très bons auteurs préfèrent parfois écrire des livres payants...

**lys** : "c'est une histoire géniale et j'attends la suite avec impatience. d'ailleurs on est mardi et tu avais dit que tu mettrais des nouveaux chapitres tous les lundi... fais vite stp! (sans vouloir te mettre la pression...lol)"  
_Réponse_ : Grrr ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire hier et je n'ai pas pu finir à temps le troisième chapitre (mais il vallait le coup, il est super beau!). Promis, la prochaine fois, ça sera lundi.

Et merci à **bastien**, **zaika**, **Yami Shino** et **NEPHERIA** (c'est un plaisir !). Vous m'avez épatée, là, d'habitude j'ai environ un quart de reviews vraiment remarquables (ne le prenez pas mal, les autres ! Vous êtes simplement tellement nombreux à reviewer que je ne peux pas taper de réponse à chaque version de "ouah, c'est super, j'adore, vivement la suite !"). On dirait que vous vous prenez au jeu !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le Pouvoir des Elémentaux**

En fin d'après-midi, Merlin se dit que Harry était décidément l'enfant le plus curieux qu'il ait jamais rencontré, encore pire que Godric et Helga l'avaient été. Il était aussi remarquablement mûr et intelligent, posant fréquemment des questions auxquelles Merlin avait bien du mal à répondre, et certaines auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. Merlin avait l'impression d'apprendre autant que l'enfant à qui il enseignait, car il devait clarifier ses pensées avant de pouvoir fournir à Harry une réponse cohérente. Il abandonna en début de soirée et s'arrêta dans une jolie clairière près de la rivière qui s'écoulait du 'Lac des Innocents', afin qu'ils aient le temps d'aborder tous les sujets soulevés par Harry pendant la journée.

Avec un simple geste de sa main, leur petite tente fut installée et leurs affaires rangées. Harry eut un sourire en coin, imita le geste de Merlin et un petit feu apparut, surmonté par un chaudron de ragoût de bœuf, ainsi qu'un pot de thé. Un second geste de la main produisit un plateau de grandes tranches de pain chaud, avec du beurre frais et un pot de confiture, le tout provenant des cuisines du château. Merlin gloussa " Un peu faim, on dirait ? "

Harry hocha la tête, s'assit et se servit généreusement de tout. " Je suis en pleine croissance. J'ai besoin de manger. "

Merlin acquiesça, tout en se servant lui aussi. " J'ai remarqué que tu es aussi grand que Severus, et que tu as pris des muscles. Est-ce que tu modifies ton apparence, ou est-ce que tu grandis enfin après la rupture de la connexion, et la fin de la malnutrition chez ta famille ? "

" Tout est à moi, c'est ma taille, et je me suis remplumé avec la nourriture et les exercices épuisants de Godric en sport et en duel ! C'est agréable de ne plus être le plus petit et le plus maigre. Je ne pense pas vouloir garder une fausse apparence, en tout cas pas encore. Ça me demande trop de concentration de la garder complètement. Vous avez dit que vous m'apprendriez à me transformer en animal, peut-on commencer maintenant ? "

" Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas de la métamorphose, c'est ce que ton parrain fait, un 'Animagus' si je me souviens bien. "

" Mais un sorcier ne peut se changer qu'en un animal, et c'est la magie qui est en lui qui décide de l'animal. Vous m'avez parlé de _plusieurs_ animaux, comment c'est possible ? "

" Tu es un _élémental_, Harry, pas un _sorcier_, et quand tu te seras assez entraîné tu seras un _mage_ comme moi. Tu auras une forme pour tous les éléments que tu contrôles, ainsi qu'une forme non magique et une forme magique, à cause de la puissance de ta magie. La plupart des sorciers ont le _potentiel_ pour acquérir une forme non magique ainsi qu'une forme magique, mais il n'ont simplement pas la _force_ magique de se transformer en créature magique, et la plupart n'ont pas la force mentale et la concentration nécessaires pour se transformer en un animal simple. Mes deux petits-enfants et leurs conjoints peuvent prendre la forme d'un animal magique et d'un animal normal, ainsi qu'Artemus. La différence entre cette transformation et celle que tu connais est que tu _deviens_ l'animal. Quelles que soient les capacités physiques et magiques de l'animal, tu les possèdes aussi. Lorsque tu changes de forme, c'est toujours _toi_ à l'intérieur, tu ne modifies que l'extérieur. Tu comprends ? "

" Oui, monsieur, je crois. Mon père était un cerf, alors il pouvait courir et sauter comme un cerf. Les gens qui deviennent des oiseaux peuvent voler ; mais quand je change de forme, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que ce que je fais d'habitude, j'ai juste un _aspect_ différent. "

" Exact, enfant. Rappelle-toi, la première toi que j'ai regardé ton esprit, j'ai vu la connexion du démon, et j'ai vu aussi que ton esprit était pur. Je t'ai dit que tu étais aussi pur qu'un phénix ou une licorne. Je pense que j'ai dit cela car j'ai _vu_ ces deux créatures comme tes créatures élémentales pour le Feu et la Terre. Nous devrions commencer par ton élément Air, car c'est celui que tu contrôles le mieux ; c'est pour cela que tu voles sur un balai comme si tu étais né dessus. Tu dois choisir un animal magique, et il doit avoir la capacité de voler.

" Tu pourrais choisir quelque chose comme un dragon, un cheval volant ou un griffon. Nous savons aussi que tu seras capable de contrôler le Feu, à cause des boules de feu que tu as lancées dans la clairière, ainsi qu'à cause de l'éclair sur ton front, qui représente à la fois l'Air et le Feu ; et aussi la Terre à cause du bouclier de granit que tu as créé dans la grottes, même si je pense que tu ne t'en souviens pas, et la manière dont tu peux monter à cheval mieux que n'importe qui qui ferait ça depuis sa naissance.

" Donc, pour le Feu, je suggère un phénix comme premier choix. Si l'Air ne l'accepte pas, nous pourrons choisir quelque chose d'autre plus tard. La Terre peut être n'importe quel animal magique qui ne vole pas et qui ne nage pas ; nous essaierons une licorne en premier car c'est ce que j'ai vu en toi. Je ne t'imagine pas en centaure ou en thestral. A moins que tu penses à autre chose que tu aimerais essayer ? "

Harry était dépassé par le nombre d'animaux qu'il pouvait devenir. Il savait que pour son animal non magique, il voulait quelque chose qui puisse tenir compagnie au professeur Lupin pendant la pleine lune. Ça serait fantastique de courir avec Patmol et Lunard comme son père l'avait fait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir un cerf comme son père, ou même un grand chien comme Sirius.

" J'aimerais bien être un phénix, ça serait très pratique, surtout pour s'échapper ou aller d'un endroit à une autre, la plupart des autres oiseaux magiques ont de gros inconvénients à côté comme le Focifère, je n'ai pas envie de rendre les gens fous avec mon chant ! Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être une licorne, c'est bien mieux que la plupart des animaux que Hagrid nous fait étudier en classe. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être un Botruc ou un Scroutt à pétard ! Je n'aime pas trop les centaures et les thestrals sont trop _terrifiants_. Pour un dragon ou un cheval volant, je ne suis pas sûr. Ils sont tous les deux grands, peut-être trop pour être vraiment pratiques ? Et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres choix, imaginez ce que serait d'être un Détraqueur ou un Moremplis, beurk ! Mais je suis un Gryffondor, alors ça serait bien d'être un griffon. " Harry était tellement excité qu'il en bafouillait.

" Eh bien, puisque ton élément le plus fort est l'Air, essayons un griffon et s'il ne l'accepte pas, nous essaierons autre chose. Comme c'est l'air qui choisit, c'est différent d'une transformation Animagus. S'il l'accepte, ce sera indolore et presque instantané. Vide ton esprit, concentre-toi sur l'appel de l'éclair comme tu l'as fait dans la clairière et imagine un griffon doré. Nous allons essayer celui-là car c'est la plus petite espèce. "

Harry se concentra sur les dessins de griffons qu'il avait vus, et sur combien il aimerait voler sans balai. Fendre les nuages, se libérer de la gravité. Il appela l'éclair en lui et eut l'impression qu'il lui traversait le corps, en 'sentait' l'accord et l'offrande. La tête lui tournait, et ses os semblaient à demi effacés. Ses épaules s'élargirent, il tomba à quatre pattes quand ses jambes se raccourcirent et que ses bras s'allongèrent. Il secoua les épaules pour soulager la crampe qui les prenait soudain et sentit les plumes créer une légère brise sur son dos, jusqu'à sa queue. Il ouvrit la bouche, poussant un cri de joie qui semblait à mi-chemin entre le cri d'un aigle et celui d'un faucon.

Il ouvrit les yeux, c'était étrange de voir les choses beaucoup plus nettes qu'avant, mais cela lui sembla vite normal. Ses épaules arrivaient à la taille de Merlin et sa tête atteignait tout juste ses épaules. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus grand, c'était peut-être dû aux différentes espèces de griffon ? Il étira précautionneusement les ailes, faisant attention à ne pas frapper Merlin avec. Instinctivement, il se mit à courir le long de la rivière, poussa sur ses quatre pieds, suivit par un grand saut sur ses puissantes pattes arrière, et bondit en l'air, battant puissamment des ailes.

Un sentiment de joie et de paix l'envahit presque. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi libre depuis la première fois où il était monté sur un balai. Mais c'était la vraie liberté, pas de balai, pas de Buck, rien entre lui et l'air, alors qu'il battait des ailes sans effort. Il se sentait totalement libre pour la première fois de sa vie ; il n'avait pas envie que ce sentiment s'arrête. Il fit des vrilles, des piqués, comme sur son balai, pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Mais ses muscles n'étaient pas habitués à cet exercice et ils commençaient à fatiguer, donc il devina qu'il devait retourner près de Merlin.

Il regarda la terre sous lui, et admira la beauté cristalline du 'Lac des Innocents' qui reflétait le soleil couchant sous lui. Il pensa à combien le lac avait changé sa vie et celle de son nouveau père. Il avait envie que le lac existât encore à son époque, afin qu'il puisse libérer Ginny de la possession de Tom pendant sa première année. Il savait qu'elle faisait toujours des cauchemars et qu'elle se sentait coupable, comme il s'était senti coupable de la mort de Cédric. Ses pensées tournant ainsi dans sa tête, il se prépara à atterrir. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais atterri avec pattes et une queue. Il réussit tout juste à ne pas se retrouver tête la première dans le sol en trébuchant et en tombant par terre. Il se transforma à nouveau en Harry, toujours vautré au sol, et lança un regard noir à Merlin qui le regardait en riant.

" Viens te reposer, Harry. Tu dois maîtriser toutes les caractéristiques de chaque animal avant d'en essayer un autre. Nous avons commencé par l'Air, car c'est ton élément le plus fort ; le prochain sera le feu, quand tu auras totalement contrôlé ton griffon. J'ai préparé du thé et je suis sûr que tu en seras pas contre un peu de nourriture après ton premier vol. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé ! "

Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire, et il demanda à Merlin " Je veux le dire à Severus, je peux ? " Quand Merlin hocha la tête, Harry ouvrit le lien vers son père " Papa, papa, tu m'entends ? Tu es là ? " demanda-t-il, excité et heureux d'avoir enfin un parent avec qui partager son succès.

" Oui, Harry, je suis dans nos quartiers, je me prépare pour le dîner. Je dois reconnaître que je suis plutôt excité par l'idée de la nouvelle année scolaire, mais il y a un sacré travail de préparation. Je pense que je me suis trop habitué à avoir tout le matériel en place à Poudlard ! "

Harry l'interrompit avant qu'il puisse continuer, parlant si vite qu'il avait du mal à organiser ses pensées, et raconta 'Papa, papa, j'ai eu ma première forme, c'est un _griffon doré_, et j'ai volé, c'était tro-o-o-o-p bien, et...' Harry entendit Severus glousser à travers le lien. 'Doucement, fils. Alors, le 'Gryffondor doré' est un _griffon doré_, c'est assez approprié, non ? Et tu as déjà volé, eh bien, je suis un peu jaloux, mais je suis très fier de toi !'

'Merlin dit que tu es assez puissant pour avoir un Animagus magique toi aussi, papa. Il dit qu'il t'entraînera quand l'école aura démarré et qu'on aura pris le rythme. Ça serait tro-o-o-o-p bien si on pouvait voler ensemble ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, tu es un Animagus ?'

'Je te le dis si tu _promets_ de ne le dire à personne. Ne ris pas, Harry, mais je suis _vraiment_ une chauve-souris. Oh, **arrête**, c'est pour ça que je ne me transforme jamais à moins d'en avoir vraiment besoin ! Mais ça m'a aidé à me tirer de plusieurs de situations assez corsées. C'est plus pratique que beaucoup d'autres formes si tu as besoin de t'évader sans que quelqu'un te voie !'

Harry riait si fort que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils discutent par Légilimencie car il aurait été incapable de reprendre son souffle. 'Oh, _s'il te plait_, laisse-moi le dire à mes amis, surtout Neville et Ron. Ils t'appellent 'la chauve-souris des cachots' depuis des années ! Laisse-moi deviner, une chauve-souris vampire ?'

'Non, frugivore. _Arrête de rire, sale gosse _! Humph, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour manque de respect envers un professeur !'

'Plus mon professeur, maintenant... _mon père _! Je te laisse, je vais manger encore un peu et parler à Merlin. Salut, papa, tu me manques !'

Severus sentit ses yeux se mouiller, une phrase aussi simple signifiait beaucoup pour lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il espérait ne jamais tenir pour garanti, et quelque chose qu'il avait pensé ne jamais avoir. Il sourit et termina de nettoyer son laboratoire avant d'aller à la salle de bains se préparer pour le dîner.

* * *

Alors que Harry et Merlin étaient assis autour d'un feu, sirotant du thé, Harry pensa au lac juste au nord et demanda à son Maître : " Merlin, la lycanthropie est-elle une maladie ou une malédiction ? J'ai lu des descriptions qui correspondent aux deux. " 

" C'est une question intéressante, Harry, je dois dire que je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. " Merlin contempla le feu un moment, réfléchissant à sa réponse. " C'est un sort sanguin ; il est jeté sans baguette et est totalement inaudible puisqu'il combine le sang de celui qui le lance au sang de celui qui le reçoit. Si c'était une maladie, la fait que la personne soit ou non sous sa forme de loup n'aurait aucune importance dans la transmission. Une maladie serait transmise quel que soit le stade de la lune et infecterait la personne de la même manière. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? "

" Un très bon ami de mes parents et de mon parrain, et de moi maintenant, en est atteint. C'est une personne formidable, très gentil, et le meilleur professeur de Défense que nous ayons jamais eu. Mais dès que les parents des élèves ont découvert que c'était un loup-garou, il a dû démissionner. Il a beaucoup de mal à trouver un travail ou un endroit où habiter, et je sais qu'il souffre beaucoup au moment de la pleine lune. J'ai horreur de le voir malade si souvent. Je pensais que si c'est une malédiction, et pas une maladie, alors si nous préparons la potion Tue-Loup en y ajoutant de l'eau du 'Lac des Innocents', cela devrait faire partie le loup-garou. Qu'en pensez-vous ? "

" C'est une idée intéressante, mais comme je connais très peu la potion, je ne peux pas te répondre avec certitude. Tu devrais peut-être demander à Severus, nous pourrions ramener un peu d'eau du lac s'il veut essayer. "

'Severus, tu es occupé ?' demanda Harry par le lien. Severus répondit 'On commence à dîner. Mais je suis content de te parler quelle que soit l'heure, Harry. De quoi veux-tu parler, fils ?'

'Voilà, je parlais avec Merlin et il ne peut pas me répondre, alors il m'a dit de te demander. Je voulais savoir, si tu préparais la potion Tue-Loup avec de l'eau du 'Lac des Innocents', es-ce que ça guérirait le professeur Lupin ? Je veux dire, comme la lycanthropie est une malédiction, je pense que ça devrait faire partir la malédiction du loup comme ça a enlevé Voldemort de ma tête et fait partir ta marque. Est-ce que tu penses que ça marcherait ? Merlin a dit qu'on pouvait ramener de l'eau du lac si tu veux essayer.'

Harry sentit l'excitation de Severus à travers le lien 'Oui, je pense que ça pourrait marcher, si la potion est prise à la pleine lune, ça devrait faire totalement partir le loup. Je vais étudier ça tout de suite. Ramène autant d'eau que possible. Salut, Harry, je dois y aller... Sal, une question...' L'esprit de Severus se tourna aussitôt vers le problème qu'on venait de lui présenter. Il adorait résoudre des énigmes, et c'était une énigme à résoudre depuis trop longtemps. Oubliant complètement son repas, il se tourna vers Sal et commença à parler avec animation.

Harry se mit à rire, sachant qu'il ne pourrait avoir aucune conversation cohérente avec son père pendant un bon moment. Il était content de ne pas être au château, Helga l'aurait étranglé, comme il avait engagé Maître Salazar et Severus dans ce qui promettait d'être une longue conversation sur les potions, juste alors qu'ils passaient à table. Il se demanda s'il devrait appeler son père Maître Severus, comme il le faisait avec ses autres professeurs. Il s'habituait tout juste à l'appeler Severus, puis papa, que le ciel l'aide s'il devait utiliser un autre nom ! Peut-être qu'il l'appellerait à nouveau professeur Rogue ; il pouvait s'arranger de celui-là, du moment que Severus ne basculait pas dans son ancienne personnalité.

Harry raconta à Merlin sa discussion avec Severus et demanda si le lac pouvait encore exister à son époque, comme il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Merlin lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen sûr pour le savoir, mais il pensait qu'il devait toujours exister, à moins d'avoir été détruit lors de travaux d'exploitation. Il promit à Harry qu'il chercherait un moyen de l'aider à le retrouver une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux pour la nuit, et en fermant ses paupières lourdes, Harry se demanda si Severus aillait même essayer de dormir cette nuit-là.

* * *

Les deux élémentaux travaillaient au sommet de la montagne depuis seulement trois jours quand Harry sentit le premier appel de son animal. Il avait réussi à se transformer en phénix des glaces seulement la veille. C'était plus rare qu'un phénix de feu comme Fumseck, d'un magnifique blanc argenté, avec les dernières rémiges et les plumes de la queue noires. Il avait aussi des yeux verts, au lieu des yeux noirs de Fumseck. Harry pensait que rien ne pouvait dépasser les sentiments qu'il avait eus en volant en tant que griffon, mais il se trompait. Un phénix pouvait décoller en un clin d'œil, et faire des acrobaties aériennes dont le griffon, trop grand, était incapable. 

Harry planait au dessus de la crête de la montagne, savourant la beauté du soleil levant, quand il sentit un appel dans son esprit, l'invitant à se poser sur une petite saillie rocheuse juste sous la crête nord. Il atterrit, imitant inconsciemment la posture tête levée de Fumseck, et entendit une voix mélodieuse siffler dans son esprit 'Enfant du feu, j'ai senti ta bonté et ta pureté et je souhaite te rendre honneur et t'aider dans ton voyage. Prends mon œuf et lie-toi à mon enfant. Elle sera ta compagne et ton animal et se joindra à toi dans ta quête pour détruire le démon qui te menace.'

Les yeux verts de Harry sous sa forme de phénix rencontrèrent des yeux d'un bleu de glace dans une profonde crevasse au flanc de la montagne. Un magnifique phénix des glaces était assis sur un nid bien protégé, contenant un œuf brillant, d'un blanc argenté, presque aussi gros qu'un Souaffle. Harry prit sa forme humaine et caressa doucement la tête de la mère. Il garda sa voix de phénix et siffla son accord et sa reconnaissance pour l'immense honneur qu'elle lui faisait.

Elle lui dit comment s'occuper de l'œuf jusqu'à son éclosion, comment le garder au chaud et en sécurité, et lui dit que l'éclosion se produirait une dizaine de jours plus tard. Il devrait alors la nourrir de fruits et de graines pendant seulement deux jours, ensuite elle pourrait se nourrir seule, car les phénix grandissaient très vite, comme ils le faisaient après s'être consumés. Harry prit le nid avec précaution et l'installa dans sa cape. Il se transforma ensuite en phénix et s'envola, sa cape et sa précieuse charge bien serrés entre ses griffes, pour aller partager sa joie avec Merlin et Severus.

* * *

Quand il fut temps pour Harry et Merlin, quelques jours plus tard, de rentrer au château, aucun d'eux ne voulait partir. Ils étaient devenus très proches et aimaient leurs discussions paisibles, souvent profondes, sur des sujets allant des coutumes sorcières à l'éthique de l'utilisation de grands pouvoirs, en passant par les elfes de maisons et les autres créatures corrompues par les sorciers, ainsi que leurs plats et loisirs favoris. 

Tous deux savouraient le contrôle grandissant de Harry sur les éléments, et Merlin était ravi de voir un peu du délice purement enfantin que Harry n'avait apparemment jamais autorisé à montrer ; même s'il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié la fois où Harry avait teint ses robes en vert fluo, avec barbe et cheveux assortis. Et il lui avait fallu une demi-heure pour s'en rendre compte, uniquement parce que Harry avait incapable de retenir son fou rire plus longtemps !

Severus n'avait pas dit grand chose à propos de la manière dont Harry avait été traité par sa famille, ainsi que l'inconstance de la communauté magique, qui avait le d'abord considéré comme un demi-dieu pour ensuite le rejeter comme un pauvre fou. Merlin pensait que ce temps loin de son 'passé' avait une très bonne action sur l'esprit du garçon, mais il était toujours trop mûr pour son âge, alors ces accès d'infantilisme étaient bons à voir.

Harry avait réussi à contrôler successivement l'Air, le Feu et la Terre, mais ils s'étaient tous les deux accordés sur le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais de contrôle sur l'Eau, à moins d'être vraiment désespéré et de réussir à faire appel à de la magie sauvage. Ses formes élémentales étaient un griffon doré, un phénix des glaces et une belle licorne argentée avec des crins et des sabots noirs. Il pouvait passer d'une forme à l'autre instantanément et sans effort.

Ses forme Animagi s'étaient révélées être, pour la forme magique, un Kneazle couleur de sable, ocellé de noir, même s'il pouvait passer pour un chat normal en utilisant ses dons de métamorphomage pour réduire la queue et les oreilles, et, pour la forme normale, un superbe loup argenté avec une marque noire sur le front. Il avait encore du mal à prendre ces formes et devrait continuer à s'exercer quand ils seraient rentrés. Merlin se demandait si Harry avait remarqué que toutes ses formes étaient argentées ou dorées et que leurs capacités reflétaient la pureté de sa magie.

Chaque fois que Harry réussissait à se transformer en loup, il se sentait triste en pensant à Sirius et Remus, mais pensait aussi au bonheur que ce serait de hurler à la lune avec eux quand il serait rentré, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent guérir Lunard. Plusieurs fois par jour, il se disait 'Vivement que je dise ça à Ron' ou 'Hermione va être vraiment jalouse'. Et il avait peur que Ginny ne veuille pas devenir plus qu'amie avec lui, comme il espérait qu'elle le ferait. Merlin voyait à chaque fois la solitude traverser son visage, et attendait patiemment que Harry reprenne ses esprits.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, ils installèrent à nouveau leur camp sur le bord de la rivière qui descendait du 'Lac des Innocents', et mangèrent en silence avant d'aller se coucher. Retourner vers l'agitation de l'école ne leur faisait pas totalement plaisir et ils discutèrent peu, puis allèrent se coucher tôt, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. 

Merlin se réveilla dans le silence total, se demandant ce qui avait pu le sortir de son sommeil, quand il réalisa que Harry n'était pas dans la tente avec lui. Il chercha son aura et ne la sentit pas à proximité. Inquiet, il poussa d'avantage ses sens et 'sentit' la présence de Harry descendant la rivière, à une demi-heure de marche. D'après la distance, il devait être au niveau du lac. Mais il ne sentit pas de danger, juste de la curiosité. Prenant rapidement sa forme de lion doré, il galopa vers l'endroit où il lui semblait que devait être le garçon. Harry regardait la cascade qui scintillait sous la lumière de la pleine lune. Il semblait être en transe ou en pleine crise de somnambulisme. Merlin reprit sa forme humaine et attendit de voir ce que le garçon allait faire.

Harry se déshabilla, s'inclina devant la lune et entra dans l'eau. Il traversa la cascade et disparut à sa vue. Merlin ne sentit toujours pas de danger, il continua donc à observer. Harry ressortit après environ cinq minutes, tenant plusieurs objets dans les mains. Il revint vers ses vêtements, sortit de l'eau, s'ébroua et revint à lui. Il regarda autour de lui, confus, tomba sur Merlin et demanda " Comment on est arrivés ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Merlin fit apparaître une serviette chaude pour l'adolescent et une couverture pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Harry y posa objets qu'il tenait, sans y faire plus attention, se sécha et s'habilla sans dire un mot. Il revint à côté de Merlin et ils regardèrent ce qu'il avait ramené. Il y avait un cristal étincelant, brillant de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sous la lumière de la lune, parfaitement rond, et environ de la taille d'une plume ; une longue tige de houx de la grosseur du poignet de Harry et presque aussi grande que lui, aussi blanche que de l'ivoire et polie par l'eau, et enfin un morceau d'ambre qui contenait une libellule parfaitement conservée.

Harry dit à son Maître que le bois et le cristal seraient la base de son bâton, avec une plume de sa propre forme de phénix, un crin de sa licorne et une plume de la tête de son griffon. Le gardien du lac lui avait 'dit' qu'ajouter ces objets dans son bâton le rendrait plus puissant, et le placerait sous son contrôle total, car il serait une part de lui, et personne d'autre ne pourrait l'utiliser, en dehors des personnes qui lui étaient apparentées. Il lui avait également dit que le remède contre la lycanthropie fonctionnerait, et que le lac allait se cacher et attendre son retour. Quand il serait temps, Harry serait à nouveau appelé par le lac pour que d'autres puissent être soignés, y compris des gens qui étaient devenus fous, comme les parents de Neville.

Mais le plus surprenant était le fait de savoir que la clé de la destruction de l'emprise de Voldemort sur le monde sorcier serait trouvée en étudiant et en utilisant les propriétés de l'ambre, mais ils devraient trouver la réponse seuls. L'esprit du lac avait également dit à Harry qu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer avant d'avoir la réponse, et que le temps filait beaucoup plus vite dans le passé ; il n'avait donc pas de souci à se faire pour ses amis qui l'attendaient.

Harry prit sa forme de griffon, Merlin emballa les précieux cadeaux du gardien du lac et s'accrocha à Harry qui les ramena au camp. Harry s'endormit pour rêver d'une certaine sorcière rousse et de comment elle pouvait 'attendre' son retour.

* * *

Le lendemain de leur retour, à l'aube, tous les habitants du château furent appelés dehors pour que Merlin et Harry lancent les protections. Le premier sort attacherait le château au sol et permettrait la construction des protections qui leur succéderaient. En tant que seuls élémentaux de Terre, les deux sorciers étaient les seuls capables de lancer les protections qui devraient durer plus de mille ans sans faillir. Harry nota dans sa tête de lancer à nouveau les protections quand ils rentreraient, il était à peu près sûr que Dumbledore était un élémental, mais il ne connaissait pas ses éléments. 

Quand le château fut vide, Harry alla au Nord, Merlin au Sud, Godric soutenant l'Est et Severus l'Ouest. Ils les assisteraient sans réellement lancer les protections. Quand le soleil commença à briller, Harry leva les bras, invoquant les pouvoirs des quatre éléments pour lui donner la force de lancer les protections. Il savait que Merlin faisait de même au Sud, il pouvait le sentir à travers leur lien, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Ils s'étaient exercés à lancer cette protection et d'autres depuis deux jours, sur la montagne, et Harry savait que tout irait bien. Après tout, ces protections existaient dans le futur, elles devaient donc dû avoir été lancées correctement dans le passé !

Harry commença à briller d'une lumière argentée alors que les éléments se liaient avec sa puissance magique ; il baissa les mains vers le sol, envoyant un flot de lumière qui disparut dans la terre, courut le long des murs du château jusqu'à rencontrer Godric et Severus qui la lièrent avec la lumière argentée venant de Merlin. Les deux pouvoirs se mêlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un flot épais d'or et d'argent entoure tout le château, s'enfonçant profondément dans le sol jusqu'aux fondations, brillant dans le soleil.

Harry leva ensuite doucement les mains, faisant monter le flot argenté jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Les deux mages nouèrent ensuite leurs mains, chacun de leur côté, et les deux côtés des protections s'inclinèrent et se courbèrent au dessus du toit, dans une ogive parfaite. Avec un dernier sursaut de pouvoir, les protections s'accrochèrent au château et disparurent dans les pierres. Tout le château trembla et sembla frémir sur place, puis les pierres elles-mêmes semblèrent briller, comme si elles étaient baignées de magie. Harry et Merlin remercièrent les éléments, les renvoyèrent et tombèrent au sol. Godric aida Merlin à rentrer dans le château pour manger à se reposer, comme Severus faisait pour Harry. Mais à l'instant où ils passèrent le seuil, ils se redressèrent, totalement remis et assez étonnés. Merlin fit signe à tout le monde de venir dans la Grande Salle et dit qu'il leur expliquerait pendant le repas.

" Je pense que nous venons d'assister à un effet secondaire inattendu des protections que nous venons de lancer. Il semblerait que Harry et moi ayons éveillé le château ; elle a conscience de nous (T/N : faites-vous à ce féminin, on a pas fini de le voir. En fait, on l'a déjà vu chapitre 8) et a accès à une certaine intelligence. Severus, est-ce quelque chose que vous avez vu dans votre Poudlard ? "

Severus hocha la tête et expliqua " Oui, je l'avais toujours pensé, nous pouvons sentir le pouvoir qui irradie du château, et Albus dit toujours que le château lui _dit_ ce qui se passe et quand quelque chose a besoin d'une réparation ou d'un examen. Mais je pensais que c'était dû aux mille ans de magie qui se sont écoulés, à tous les sorts qui ont été lancés. Je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était là depuis le début. "

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant la conscience du château. Peut-être que parce que personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce que la magie pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire, il n'avait pas d'idées préconçues et ne limitait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il trouva 'l'esprit' de Poudlard juste en dessous du niveau de conscience et lui 'parla'. 'Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry. Tu t'appelles Poudlard et tu es un magnifique château magique. Ton travail est de protéger des centaines d'étudiants afin qu'ils puissent apprendre la magie en sécurité et que les personnes non magiques, ainsi que les sorciers maléfiques, ne puissent pas leur faire de mal. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?'

**_#Oui, Maître Harry, je comprends ma mission et je l'accepte. Je garderai les étudiants en sécurité. Qui dois-je avertir si quelque chose ne va pas ?#_** La voix de Poudlard était basse et douce, elle caressait l'esprit de Harry et l'emplissait d'un profond sentiment de paix et de sécurité. Il se sentait 'chez lui'.

'Eh bien, tu peux le dire à l'un d'entre nous, mais quand nous ne serons plus là, il faudra que tu le dise au directeur ou à la directrice, qui que ce soit.'

_**#Repose-toi, à présent, Maître Harry, et je te protégerai. Quand tu lanceras d'autres protections, entre et je te donnerai de la magie par la Terre de mes fondations. La paix soit avec toi et avec ceux de ton peuple.#**_

Sur ce, Poudlard se tut et Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir tout le monde le fixer. Harry tira son assiette vers lui et dit, l'air de rien " J'ai parlé avec Poudlard et elle a accepté de garder les étudiants en sécurité ; elle a dit aussi que si nous étions fatigués à force de lancer des protections, nous n'aurions qu'à entrer et elle nous redonnerait des forces. " Il attaqua sa nourriture comme seul un adolescent en pleine croissance pouvait le faire, ignorant totalement les regards incrédules que les adultes lui lançaient, puis se lançaient entre eux. Merlin finit par hausser les épaules et se mit lui aussi à manger, même s'il le fit plus lentement que Harry.

* * *

Pendant le reste de la journée, les huit puissants sorciers levèrent des protections et lancèrent des sorts de Repousse-Moldu, entrecoupés de pauses-repas et de pleins de magie avec l'aide de Poudlard. Ils avaient pensé qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour lancer toutes les protections, mais avec l'aide du château, ils avaient fini le soir même. Après un dernier repas, où tous étaient à peine assez réveillés pour manger, ils rejoignirent péniblement leurs quartiers pour dormir. Harry rêva du château le cajolant et lui disant qu'elle protégerait son Maître Harry de tout danger, mais il ne se souvint de rien le lendemain.

* * *

T/N : Jeudi, 16h (texte traduit, pas encore relu). On dirait bien que vous allez avoir plus d'un chapitre... 


	16. L'Histoire de Poudlard Commence

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – mais vous savez ça, maintenant.

T/N : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ Commence**

Merlin passa un certain temps, les deux jours suivants, à aider Harry à fabriquer son bâton. Harry avait utilisé ses pouvoirs d'élémental de Terre pour 'sculpter' le houx en un superbe bâton qui lui arrivait à l'épaule. En haut, on voyait son griffon sur le point de s'envoler, tenant entre ses pattes avant le cristal du lac, les ailes déployées pleines de grâce et de pouvoir. La longueur du bâton était ornée de gravures de toutes ses formes animales, entrelacées de runes de force et de pouvoir. Il avait utilisé du sable fin et de la cire claire pour que le bois brille, lustré, avec des nuances d'argent. Il semblait puissant avant même d'ajouter les parties magiques. Harry se transforma en griffon, en phénix, puis en licorne, et Merlin choisit les plumes et le crin qui transmettraient son énergie au bâton.

Harry posa la plume de griffon près de son bâton sans qu'ils se touchent, fit appel à l'Air et inséra le symbole de ce pouvoir dans le bâton. Il répéta l'opération avec la plume de phénix et le crin de licorne. Chaque objet brilla d'énergie et de magie pure avant de sembler se fondre dans le houx, ne laissant aucune marque. Harry était épuisé avant de prendre le bâton dans sa main droite. Un assaut de puissance, similaire à ce qu'il avait ressenti chez Ollivander, mais plus fort, le traversa, baignant chaque cellule de son corps avec le pouvoir. Il se sentit aussi vivant et puissant que quand Severus l'avait tenu sous la chute d'eau pendant le Rituel de Purification.

Il regarda son Maître et vit une expression de savoir et de nostalgie sur le vieux visage. " Je me souviens du jour où je me suis uni à mon bâton comme si c'était hier, jeune Harry. Et je ne trouve toujours aucun mot pour décrire correctement la sensation. Maintenant, va montrer ça à Severus puis pratique tes formes, nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Quatre jours après le lancer des protections, les premiers apprentis revinrent au château. Les Fondateurs et Merlin utiliseraient les deux semaines suivantes pour leur apprendre à enseigner aux plus jeunes et les familiariser avec le nouveau Poudlard et son fonctionnement. Tous les apprentis feraient partie des quatre maisons, il pourraient donc entrer dans chaque Salle Commune et seraient impartiaux pour donner ou ôter des points à leurs classes. Mais ils étudieraient et habiteraient des les mêmes quartiers qu'avant l'agrandissement du château.

Alors que Harry était allongé dans son lit ce soir là, il pensa aux quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés et ce qu'il aurait voulu raconter à ses amis. Severus lui avait donné un journal peu de temps après son anniversaire et le faisait écrire pour ses amis tous les soirs, racontant ce qu'il avait fait et écrivant tout ce qu'il voulait partager avec eux, afin qu'il puisse se rappeler de tout lorsqu'ils rentreraient ; cela avait beaucoup aidé, mais ses amis lui manquaient encore. Harry raconta ses pouvoirs élémentaux, ses animaux et l'union avec son bâton. Il se dit que son journal devrait garder Hermione trop occupée pour qu'elle lui pose trop de questions, en tout cas, il l'espérait !

* * *

L'après-midi suivant, pendant que Harry s'entraînait à se battre au bâton en affrontant Severus pendant que Merlin les observait et faisait des suggestions, il sentit un appel mental incontrôlable, l'invitant à rejoindre ses quartiers, qui lui fit lâcher son bâton. Son manque temporaire de concentration laissa Severus le frapper à la tempe gauche avant de réaliser que le garçon n'allait pas parer le coup. Harry tomba comme une pierre, le front en sang, inconscient. Severus resta immobile, sous le choc, le visage gris, tremblant. Merlin s'agenouilla près de l'adolescent et passa ses mains au dessus de Harry, une lumière dorée émanant de ses paumes.

" Il a une fracture du crâne et une commotion, mais il sera remis dans quelques jours. Aidez-moi à le soigner et vous pourrez le ramener dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose. Severus, **Severus**, j'ai besoin de vous. " Il éleva la voix pour capter l'attention de l'autre homme.

" Je l'ai blessé, je lui ai promis que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, j'ai rompu ma promesse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? "

Severus parlait à voix basse, presque pour lui-même. Il n'entendait pas ce que lui disait le vieux sorcier, perdu dans l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait.

" Severus, il saura que c'était un _accident_, que vous ne l'avez pas fait _délibérément _! Maintenant, reprenez-vous, j'ai besoin de votre aide. " Merlin réussit enfin à atteindre Severus.

" De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Dois-je aller chercher Helga ? "

" Non, je devrais pouvoir le soigner. J'ai juste besoin que vous le teniez et que vous vous assuriez qu'il ne bouge pas la tête pendant que la magie soigne les os. " dit doucement Merlin.

Severus hocha la tête et s'agenouilla, un genou de chaque côté de la tête de Harry. Il prit la tête de son fils entre ses longues mains et la tint doucement immobile. Harry essaya d'échapper à la prise qui le faisait souffrir, mais son père le tenait fermement. Merlin fit appel à ses pouvoirs, jusqu'à briller doucement. Il tendit les mains, entourant la tête du garçon sans le toucher, et envoya sa magie dans la blessure de sa tempe.

Le corps de Harry trembla et se tordit en sentant la magie qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais la solide emprise de son père maintenait sa tête complètement immobile. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que les deux hommes puissent sentir les os reprendre leur forme normale. La profonde coupure se referma et Harry battit des paupières, ouvrant les yeux sur les yeux noirs de son père. Il fut secoué par l'inquiétude et l'amour qu'il y lut avant de refermer les yeux.

Il revint à lui alors que son père le bordait et essaya de s'asseoir. Severus appuya doucement sa main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa sur son oreiller. " Harry, tu dois prendre plusieurs potions, et ensuite tu devras dormir. " Sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il continua " Je suis désolé, enfant, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Peux-tu me pardonner ? S'il te plait ? " Harry ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Severus, caché par ses longs cheveux noirs, mais il entendait sa honte et son inquiétude dans sa voix. L'air surpris, il dit " Ce n'était pas ta faute. J'ai perdu ma concentration et j'ai laissé tomber mon bâton. Mon phénix va éclore et elle m'a appelé. Je dois la tenir sur mes genoux pour l'éclosion et le lien. Tu peux me la donner, si je ne peux pas me lever ? " Harry passa doucement la main sur le bras de Severus, lui offrant pardon et réconfort.

Severus hocha la tête et tendit le bras pour prendre le coussin moelleux qui abritait le grand œuf. Il semblait encore plus chaud que lorsque Harry le lui avait montré, et il frémissait doucement sous sa main. Il le tendit rapidement à Harry ; ça ne devait pas être lui qui le tenait lors de l'éclosion. Le phénix se lierait avec la personne qui le tiendrait, Harry le lui avait dit en revenant. Il savait qu'il devrait plus tard parler avec Harry de ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi, mais pour l'instant il allait aider Harry avec l'éclosion du phénix.

Harry venait de prendre l'œuf quand il commença à frémir et à trembler encore plus fort. Une petite craquelure apparut sur le bout rond de l'œuf, avec un petit bout de bec noir à peine visible. Harry appela " Allez, Cara, tu peux le faire. Continue à taper, je ne peux pas t'aider, tu dois le faire toute seule. Allez, petite, continue. "

Severus était silencieux, fasciné, regardant le garçon encourager la petite créature à sortir de son abri. Il lui fallut presque une heure pendant laquelle Harry ne cessa de parler au bébé pour le rassurer et l'encourager, même quand Severus lui fit avaler plusieurs potions. Enfin, l'oiseau détacha le bout de l'œuf et sortit. Harry poussa de côté les fragments de coquilles et invoqua une douce couverture de laine pour frictionner le bébé phénix, qui ressemblait étonnamment à un gros poulet plumé et humide. Il la caressa, lui parlant doucement. Severus ramassa avec soin tous les morceaux de la coquille, un ingrédient très cher et extrêmement rare, utilisé dans de puissantes potions de guérison, avant de demander à Harry, curieux " Est-ce que tu l'as nommée Cara ? Je t'ai entendu l'appeler comme ça. Ça lui va bien, tu sais. "

" Oui, ça veut dire bien-aimée en latin, et c'est ce que je ressens pour elle. J'ai senti un lien nous unir dès que j'ai touché l'œuf, quand sa mère me l'a donné. J'ai pensé à des noms liés au feu, comme celui de Fumseck, mais ils ne me semblaient pas bons. Et puis j'ai cherché comment je pourrais appeler un phénix que j'aime, et ça m'est venu tout de suite, Cara. " Harry remarqua les fragments de coquille dans les mains de Severus. " Je suppose qu'ils sont utilisés dans des potions de guérison ? Je ne vous ai jamais entendus, ni toi ni Maître Sal, en parler. "

" C'est parce qu'ils sont si rares qu'on les considère pratiquement comme inexistants. Je n'en ai jamais trouvé le plus petit fragment, sans parler d'une coquille entière ! Cela vaut plus cher qu'une vie de salaire de professeur à notre époque. Comme les phénix vivent très longtemps, un phénix ne pond que deux ou trois œufs dans toute sa vie. C'est un immense honneur que de se voir remettre un œuf de phénix. Bien sûr, un seul phénix peut avoir de nombreux 'maîtres', car ils vivent bien plus longtemps que les humains. "

" Oh, alors le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas Fumseck depuis qu'il est un œuf ? "

" Non, ils se sont liés peu de temps avant la bataille contre Grindelwald, vers 1938, je crois. Albus a vaincu Grindelwald en 1945. Je pense que Fumseck est aussi vieux que Poudlard, peut-être même plus vieux. Comme personne ne peut parler à un phénix, il est impossible d'en être sûr. Mais il y a des traces montrant que Fumseck a eu deux ou trois 'maîtres' dont nous avons entendu parler, et probablement d'autres dont nous ignorons tout. La première trace remonte aux années 1060, quand il s'est lié avec Galen, qui est devenu le directeur de Poudlard après la mort de Godric. Mais il était déjà vieux. Puis il disparaît pendant des siècles et tout le monde ignore ce qu'il devient lors de la mort de celui à qui il est lié. J'utilise le terme de 'maître' avec un sens très vague. La plupart des sorciers considèrent Fumseck comme l'animal de compagnie de Dumbledore, mais je me demande si on ne devrait pas envisager les choses dans l'autre sens. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse posséder un phénix, ou lui donner des ordres. Ils sont bien trop intelligents et indépendants. "

" Mais Severus, _je peux parler aux phénix_. Enfin, j'ai parlé avec la mère de Cara et avec Cara. Je peux parler avec toutes les espèces qui correspondent à mes formes, ou même qui lui sont apparentées. Par exemple, je peux parler à un cheval, car c'est proche d'une licorne. Et je peux parler avec le chien d'Artemus, car il est proche de mon loup. Le dialecte est un peu différent, mais en parlant lentement, on se comprend. "

" Tu peux ? C'est incroyable. Peut-être qu'on pourra entendre certaines des histoires de Fumseck. Albus jure que parfois Fumseck peut implanter une connaissance dans son esprit, et je sais qu'il arrive à lire assez bien les émotions de Fumseck, mais il ne peut pas lui parler. Peut-être qu'on pourra convaincre Fumseck de nous aider à faire une blague à Albus. Ça, ça serait drôle ! "

" C'est quoi toutes ces histoires de blagues ? Je ne t'avais jamais considéré comme un farceur. " demanda Harry, surpris et curieux.

" Tu n'étais pas au château ces jours-ci, donc tu n'as rien vu, mais Godric, Sal et moi nous lançons des blagues les uns aux autres depuis que Godric ne m'a pas prévenu que Sal était nul en sorts de Lévitation. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait, raconte ! " Harry se pencha en avant, excité. Il continua à caresser le bébé maintenant endormi, blottie dans sa couverture au creux de ses bras.

Les yeux de Severus brillaient quand il s'assit à côté de Harry, après avoir rangé les fragments de coquille dans un récipient anti-chocs. " Eh bien, ça a commencé dès que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie. Je me suis dit que Godric n'avait jamais entendu parler des strings pour homme. Eh bien, maintenant, c'est le cas, et j'ai cru comprendre que Rowena a beaucoup aimé, je veux dire _vraiment_ aimé. "

Harry et Severus passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler, entre deux éclats de rire, des meilleures blagues qu'ils avaient faites ou subies, ainsi que de ce qui s'était passé en début d'après-midi. Severus fut surpris d'apprendre qu'aucune des farces qu'avait faites Harry n'avaient eu de but mauvais ou agressif, et que presque toutes étaient contre ses amis et les élèves de sa maison, pas des autres. Harry n'avait jamais réellement été comme James, il avait eu trop de préjugés et trop de haine pour le voir. Ce fut aussi un soulagement de savoir que Harry ne lui en voulait pas du tout pour l'accident, et qu'il pouvait même en plaisanter. En effet, il lui promit solennellement qu'il ne prévoirait rien de dangereux la prochaine fois qu'un de ses œufs de phénix devait éclore.

Cette nuit-là, Harry rêva de pierres posées sur d'autres pierres, de tours s'élevant dans le ciel, de générations d'enfants courant dans les couloirs, mangeant, apprenant la magie, et à travers cela, il entendit la voix basse et douce de Poudlard lui disant que les enfants seraient en sécurité, qu'elle prendrait soin d'eux jusqu'au retour de Maître Harry. Il se réveilla en pleine forme, avec des images dans la tête qui disparurent dès qu'il s'assit, lui laissant un sentiment d'amour et de sécurité.

Quelques heures plus tard, deux têtes noires se cachèrent à l'angle d'un couloir, regardant Godric et Sal traverser un nuage invisible, pour ressortir vêtus de robes roses, les cheveux tressés et ornés de rubans, main dans la main, pour se rendre au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ils entendirent des éclats de rire suivis par deux cris de rage et décidèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas faim, après tout, courant vers leurs quartiers et se promettant de refaire cette farce aux jumeaux Weasley.

* * *

Les deux semaines suivantes, Harry gagna beaucoup en force, en endurance, et en grâce, après avoir maîtrisé ses éléments et s'être entraîné à ses formes Animagi. Il découvrit qu'il pouvait maintenant affronter n'importe quel apprenti de Godric en force physique et en duel. Et seuls Merlin, Godric et Severus pouvaient le battre en duel magique ou avec un bâton. Il était trop rapide et ses sens élémentaux et physiques rendaient toute ruse impossible. Il avait aussi beaucoup travaillé avec Merlin et Artemus pour lancer des sorts d'une main ou d'une autre. Il préférait toujours sa main droite, mais il avait appris tôt, chez les Dursley, à utiliser sa main gauche si la droite était blessée, et il pensa amèrement que c'était bien la seule chose utile qu'ils lui aient apprise !

* * *

Les jours qui restaient passèrent dans un tourbillon d'activité et d'affolement de dernière minute, mais tout était prêt le matin du premier octobre. Les étudiants arriveraient toute la journée, car c'était leurs parents qui les déposaient, mais tout le monde était censé être là pour la fête, qui devait débuter à sept heures pile. Harry était presque aussi excité que pour sa propre répartition.

Rowena et Merlin avaient ensorcelé le plafond de la Grande Salle, et cela ressemblait tellement à ce qu'il connaissait que Harry s'attendait à ce que Ron, Hermione et Ginny arrivent avec tous ses autres amis par les grandes portes de bois d'une minute à l'autre. Il se dit que même Colin Crivey serait le bienvenu ! Il savait que Severus s'attendait presque à ce qu'Albus Dumbledore arrive et s'assoie au centre de la Grande Table, comme lui. En revanche, les Serpentard et Rusard ne lui manquaient pas, eux !

Tous les parents étaient assis le long des murs, l'air fier, anxieux, ou simplement émerveillés par la magnificence du château. Ils resteraient tous quelques jours pour se reposer avant le long chemin à faire pour rentrer chez eux, et pour aider leurs enfants à rassembler tout le matériel nécessaire. Maître Ollivander et ses quatre fils étaient venus au château pour fabriquer des baguettes pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas, plusieurs couturières prépareraient les robes, et il y avait de nombreux marchands de parchemin, plumes et encre, malles, chaudrons et ingrédients, et tout ce dont les élèves pourraient avoir besoin.

Harry était assis à une table juste en dessous de la Grande Table, face aux étudiants, en compagnie des quatorze autres apprentis, attendant que Dame Rowena amène les nouveaux élèves. Maître Godric avait été nommé directeur, car ni Sal ni Helga ne voulaient la paperasse et les responsabilités. Merlin s'était transformé en un homme encore plus âgé qui ressemblait trait pour trait au professeur Binns, mais vivant, bien sûr. Harry devait se retenir de rire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Le Choixpeau ne chanta pas, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de l'ensorceler pour faire ça, mais il fut placé sur la tête de chaque nouvel élève, 304 en tout, et ils furent rapidement et calmement répartis entre les maisons, leurs parents regardant fièrement des côtés de la salle. Le Choixpeau avait commencé avec les plus âgés, de quinze à dix-sept ans, comme personne ne connaissait au juste leur niveau de magie ; ils seraient ensuite répartis dans des classes. Les quatre premières années furent découpées normalement ; chaque enfant pourrait, au besoin, bénéficier du tutorat d'un ou plusieurs apprentis. Serpentard avait le plus petit nombre d'élèves, 70 au total, Serdaigle en avait 75, Gryffondor 81, et Poufsouffle les 78 restants. Les Fondateurs étaient satisfaits de la répartition.

La Grande Table était plus remplie que Harry ne l'avait jamais vue. Comme la plupart des nouveaux étudiants n'avaient pas bénéficié d'une formation standard, chaque classe serait beaucoup plus petite et plusieurs professeurs enseigneraient la même matière. Il y avait aussi plus de cours que Harry et Severus n'en connaissaient. Harry voulait suivre le cours de Guérison proposé par Helga, et il avait bien envie de suivre aussi celui des Sorts Domestiques que proposait Rowena, cela serait très utile, surtout quand il serait sorti de l'école. Rowena et Merlin lui apprendraient aussi des sorts utilisés dans la bibliothèque, et ils continueraient leurs recherches pour stopper Voldemort, ainsi que pour trouver un moyen de retour. Godric continuait à lui enseigner le sport et le combat, ainsi que le duel magique.

Le professeur Rogue enseignerait aussi le duel, ainsi que plusieurs cours fascinants portant uniquement sur les ingrédients de potions, et sur leur usage dans les préparations. Il espérait que ses étudiants pourraient concevoir leurs propres potions d'ici la fin de l'année.

Merlin continuerait à l'entraîner pour ses pouvoirs élémentaux ; en outre, il continuerait à prendre la forme du professeur Binns pour enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie et les Traditions Sorcières. Harry espérait qu'il pourrait se retenir de rire tant il lui rappelait le professeur fantôme qui arrivait à endormir _Hermione_. Il se disait aussi que la Divination avec Dame Rowena serait bien différente de celle enseignée par le professeur Trelawney !

Il y avait un professeur Grey qui enseignerait la Métamorphose Avancée, et les Sortilèges Avancés seraient enseignés par le professeur Brookes. Harry ne suivrait pas leurs cours, car il dépassait déjà Godric et Rowena dans ces matières. Il continuerait Langues Anciennes et Arithmancie, qu'il trouvait toutes deux fascinantes, avec de nouveaux professeurs qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrés, car ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à Poudlard. Mais Dame Rowena lui apprendrait à créer et combiner les sorts qu'il voulait lancer. Il aurait toujours ses cours de potions avec Maître Salazar, et, bien sûr, Severus et lui chercheraient un remède contre la Lycanthropie.

Dame Helga et Artemus continueraient à enseigner la Botanique, mais Artemus n'apprendrait la Légilimencie qu'à quelques privilégiés que Merlin et lui choisiraient.

Il était sûr qu'Hermione trouverait son emploi du temps exigeant et ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que Ron pourrait en dire ! Au moins, il n'avait pas à enseigner aux quatre premières années comme les autres apprentis. Il n'avait pas le temps.

Cependant, il avait envie d'enseigner une forme ancienne de Quidditch aux élèves qui seraient intéressés. Il était reconnaissant à Ron de lui avoir fait apprendre pratiquement par cœur Le Quidditch à Travers les Ages, ce qui lui permettait de savoir quels jeux étaient pratiqués, et quand. En revanche, il détestait l'idée d'utiliser un oiseau vivant en guise de Vif d'Or. Il savait que les joueurs le tuaient souvent en l'attrapant et que l'espèce s'était presque éteinte avant d'être remplacée par le Vif d'Or en métal. Il espérait pouvoir convaincre les étudiants de ne pas tuer l'oiseau, ou peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver le moyen d'en invoquer un faux juste pour le jeu. Mais ce ne seraient pas de vrais matchs, juste un jeu pour le plaisir et la pratique du vol.

* * *

Harry passa une partie de la soirée à explorer la malle que Severus lui avait offerte et à y ranger des choses dont il n'avait pas besoin. Severus avait commandé deux malles au vendeur avant qu'il arrive au château ; elles semblaient avoir une taille normale, mais chacune contenait trois pièces de stockage, et même un endroit assez grand pour y habiter, avec un salon, deux chambres, une bibliothèque et une salle de bain, la dernière pièce pouvant devenir une salle d'entraînement. Il pourrait y ranger tout ce qu'il possédait, et tout ce qu'il voudrait ramener à leur propre époque. La malle rétrécissait jusqu'à tenir dans la poche et Severus en avait acheté une pour chacun d'eux. Et les deux lui avaient seulement coûté un Galion ! Godric trouvait ce prix outrageusement élevé, mais il ignorait que Severus avait fait le voyage dans le temps avec 65 Galions sur lui, et que même Harry en avait plus de trente !

C'était une véritable fortune, et ils envisageaient d'acheter une partie du terrain avant de partir. Merlin cherchait qui détenait l'endroit où se trouvait le 'Lac des Innocents', afin de voir s'ils pouvaient l'acquérir. Ils s'étaient dit que c'était le meilleur moyen que le lac soit encore là à leur époque. Ils laisseraient l'argent à Gringotts afin que la propriété soit gérée le temps qu'ils reviennent.

En allant se coucher dans les quartiers qu'il partageait avec Severus, Harry pensa à toutes les choses qui avaient changé dans sa vie en seulement trois mois. Il espérait que ses amis n'avaient pas abandonné l'espoir de le revoir vivant ; et puis il sourit en se rappelant ce que le gardien du lac lui avait dit sur le temps qui passait beaucoup plus vite dans le passé ; peut-être qu'ils pensaient à lui en même temps qu'il pensait à eux.

Penser au lendemain le fit se souvenir qu'il y aurait une démonstration de duel entre Severus et lui, puis entre Godric et Merlin après le dîner. Il ne les avait jamais vu s'affronter, juste enseigner, et il savait que ça serait fantastique. Il savait que Severus le battrait, mais il attendait quand même ça avec impatience. Il s'endormit avec un sourire sur le visage et dormit à poings fermés toute la nuit, attendant même avec plaisir le cours de Potions du matin.

* * *

Harry entra dans la salle où avait lieu le cours de Théorie des Potions de Maître Severus avec cinq bonnes minutes d'avance. Il avait préparé encre et parchemin et aiguisé sa plume préférée. Il aimait beaucoup les nouvelles robes d'apprenti que Rowena avait crées. Les robes des élèves ressemblaient à celles qu'il connaissait, mais les apprentis portaient des robes qui indiquaient qui était leur Maître, et comme Harry était le seul apprenti de Merlin, il était le seul à porter des robes d'un violet profond, avec l'insigne de Poudlard sur le pectoral gauche, et une broderie dorée indiquant qu'il était l'Apprenti Potter, avec la mention 'Magie Elémentale', tous deux délicatement écrits, sur le pectoral droit. Avec sa nouvelle silhouette, ses cheveux sombres, qui descendaient maintenant jusqu'à ses épaules, attachés avec un ruban de soie noire, et ses yeux verts brillants, il pensait qu'il avait fière allure. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'on le regarde à cause de choses qu'il avait vraiment faites. Pas de '_survivant'_ ni '_d'héritier de Serpentard'_ , ni quoi que ce soit que la Gazette du Sorcier avait pu écrire. Maintenant, il était juste Harry, et ce pour quoi on le connaissait, il l'avait vraiment fait.

La salle s'était lentement remplie alors que Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que, avec un grand bruit de cloches, le premier cours dans l'histoire de Poudlard commence. Maître Severus entra dans sa salle de classe, avec un tourbillon de robes noires, alla vivement jusqu'à son bureau, et y posa brutalement son livre avec son sourire ricanant bien en place. Harry se crut presque revenu à son premier cours de Potions, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le léger sourire sur le visage de son père, et le discret clin d'œil qu'il lui fit quand il regarda vers lui.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et prit sa plume. Severus avait supposé que personne dans le salle ne savait quoi que ce fût à propos des potions et il commença avec le B.A BA, pourquoi utiliser un chaudron fait de tel métal pour certains ingrédients, la différence entre couper en cubes, couper en lamelles et d'autre termes, pourquoi cela faisait une différence lorsqu'on tournait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et dans l'autre sens, et de nombreuses autres choses dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler et qui lui expliquaient enfin beaucoup de ses échecs en cours. Il prit tant de notes que sa main se crispait autour de la plume, mais il était surexcité à l'idée qu'il allait enfin comprendre la signification de certaines préparations. Ça faisait encore un livre à écrire quand il rentrerait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait convaincre Severus d'écrire celui-là !

Quand les autres étudiants eurent quitté la salle, il rejoignit son père et le félicita pour le cours. " Est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir un cours comme ça pour les première années quand on rentrerait ? Je ne connaissais _rien_ de ça et je pense que c'est pareil pour beaucoup d'étudiants, surtout ceux nés dans des familles moldues ou élevés comme moi. "

" C'est une bonne idée, mais je pense que c'est _toi_ qui enseigneras ça si Albus est d'accord. Je suis sûr que tu pourras passer tes ASPICs quand on rentrera. Je ne pense pas que le programme de Poudlard soit plus compliqué que celui que tu as déjà maîtrisé ici. Peut-être qu'on pourra s'arranger pour que tu deviennes officiellement mon apprenti quand on rentrera, afin que tu puisses continuer à habiter avec tes amis. "

" Je n'ai pas encore envie de ça. Pourquoi on ne ferait pas ça après avoir battu le vieux Tom ? S'il pense que je suis juste un étudiant de cinquième année, ça me donnera un certain avantage contre lui, et surtout contre les Mangemorts. "

" Très juste, Harry, on devrait peut-être faire ça. Ce qui est _sûr_, c'est que nous devrons garder tes pouvoirs secrets, au moins jusqu'à avoir piégé Albus et les autres professeurs. J'ai vraiment envie de me venger pour toutes les années où ils ont parlé de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. "

" Hé, on dirait une vieille chauve-souris, là. " dit aimablement Harry.

" Peut-être, mais on pourra s'amuser tant qu'ils ne savent pas que nous pouvons faire de la magie silencieuse et sans baguette, tu ne crois pas, fils ? " Harry ne pensait pas que les yeux noirs de Severus pouvaient pétiller, mais c'est bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis Harry partit pour ses leçons avec Merlin.

* * *

Ce soir là, après le dîner, les tables furent repoussées, des gradins apparurent à un bout de la Grande Salle et les étudiants furent invités à s'y asseoir. Harry remarqua que les étudiants ne choisissaient pas de lieu précis, les maisons étaient mélangées. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient demander à Albus de faire ça en rentrant pour diminuer la rivalité entre les maisons, il aimait bien s'asseoir avec qui il voulait pour le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. C'était seulement au dîner que les étudiants devaient s'asseoir à leurs tables.

Godric agita sa baguette et une plate-forme de duel apparut au milieu de la pièce. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry, qui leva les mains et épaissit l'air, jusqu'à le rendre aussi dur que du diamant, afin de créer une barrière de protection autour de la plate-forme. Harry passa la main le long de son corps et se retrouva vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un pull violet. Il ignora les murmures appréciatifs des filles et les regards noirs des garçons, et alla face à son père qui portait des robes de duel moderne, noires. Les robes de l'époque étaient trop amples et faisaient courir le risque de se prendre les pieds dedans, ou la baguette. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être demander aux couturières du château de lui faire des robes identiques – mais pas noires.

Salazar demanda le silence et annonça le premier duel entre Maître Severus et Apprenti Potter. Il expliqua que dans un duel officiel comme celui-ci, chaque sorcier lançait un sort et attendait que son adversaire ait riposté pour lancer le suivant. Il n'y aurait aucun sort laissant des séquelles définitives, et bien sûr aucun sort mortel. Le duel commencerait à un signal des juges et l'apprenti était autorisé à lancer le premier sort.

Harry et Severus se serrèrent la main, puis se tournèrent et firent chacun dix pas. Ils se firent à nouveau face, se saluèrent, saluèrent le public et enfin les juges. Godric leva sa baguette et lança des étincelles rouges. Le duel était commencé.

Harry leva la main droite et lança un _confundus_ sur son père. Au même moment, il leva un champ de force invisible autour de lui, avec sa main gauche. Avant que son sort ait parcouru la moitié de la plate-forme, Severus avait lancé un sort de balafre, s'était écarté pour échapper au sort de Harry et était revenu à sa place pour échapper au sort suivant, un sort d'explosion. Harry resta immobile quand le sort de Severus sembla l'entourer, repoussé par l'air. Severus envoya à son fils 'Je suppose que je suis mal parti, là ?' Harry se contenta de faire un sourire grimaçant. Il devenait assez bon pour imiter les expressions de son père.

Ils passèrent à un duel plus sérieux ; les sorts filaient si vite qu'il était impossible de dire à qui était le tour car tous les deux repoussaient, évitaient et lançaient en même temps. Harry avait rattrapé Severus en élégance et en grâce et il s'était bien développé, tant physiquement qu'au niveau de la confiance, pendant l'été. Tous deux semblaient engagés dans une sorte de danse macabre dont eux seuls connaissaient les pas. Parmi les adultes qui les regardaient bouche bée, seuls Merlin et Rowena semblaient ne pas être surpris. Merlin ne l'était pas car il travaillait beaucoup avec Harry, et Rowena car elle avait vu Severus agir contre les malfaiteurs qui avaient enlevé son fils. Aucun des deux hommes ne se fatigua pendant le duel qui dura plus de vingt-cinq minutes, mais Severus fut finalement assommé quand Harry envoya un _stupéfix_ avec chacune de ses mains ; Severus évita celui de la main droite pour aller tout droit dans la ligne de tir de celui de la main gauche.. Alors que Harry réveillait son père, les étudiants et les professeurs applaudirent à tout rompre. Harry tendit la main à son père, et lui offrit une brève étreinte et un large sourire avant d'emmener l'homme encore un peu étourdi vers les chaises de la table des juges.

Harry s'appuya tranquillement contre un père un peu renfrogné, regardant le duel entre Godric et Merlin, le second sous sa forme de professeur Binns. Merlin bougeait assez comme Severus, mais sans l'agilité de Harry. Mais il avait presque deux cent ans de plus que l'adolescent, était-ce surprenant ? Harry avait l'impression que Merlin simulait une faiblesse inexistante. Godric était très puissant en sorts, mais plus faible en boucliers, utilisant sa puissance physique et ses aptitudes d'escrimeur pour éviter la plupart des sorts. Godric savait que son grand-père _jouait_ avec lui plus qu'autre chose ; il savait que le vieil homme pourrait le battre d'un battement de cil en utilisant ses pouvoirs élémentaux. Il soupçonnait Harry de ne pas être très loin derrière son Maître, de simplement ne pas avoir les années d'expérience du vieil homme.

Après seulement dix minutes de duel, il fut _certain_ que le vieil homme faisait semblant, pour lui permettre d'impressionner ses étudiants. Merlin lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant que c'était fini, et laissa passer le sort de Godric à travers son bouclier délibérément affaibli. En voyant le regard de Harry et de Severus, il sut que les deux hommes avaient tout compris. Hé, il ne pourrait jamais battre son grand-père, il n'était rien contre un mage élémental !

* * *

L'école devint une routine pour Harry et Severus alors que les semaines puis les mois passaient. Harry progressait avec régularité dans ses études élémentales et sa métamorphose, et la semaine précédent Noël, Merlin l'autorisa à arrêter tous ses cours, sauf Potions. Il pouvait maintenant battre Godric et Severus en combat à deux contre un, seul Merlin lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il avait atteint les limites de tous ses professeurs, y compris en escrime ou en combat physique contre Godric.

Il mesurait maintenant presque 1m87, et s'était bien musclé, surtout au niveau des épaules et des pectoraux, à cause des heures passées à voler sous ses formes animales. Ses jambes étaient bien dessinées et solides à force de courir sous toutes ses formes. Il avait également pris confiance en lui, et était enfin capable de ne plus penser aux Dursley et d'aller de l'avant. Le sentiment de famille et de soutien que lui apportaient les Fondateurs l'avait assez rassuré pour exprimer enfin ses sentiments et admettre quand il était triste ou qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait plusieurs personnes à qui il pouvait dire qu'il tenait à eux, et même qu'il les aimait, sans avoir peur d'être rejeté.

Ses amis et ses camarades ne reconnaîtraient pas le Harry confiant, solide et heureux qui se baladait dans le château, un phénix des glaces sur l'épaule, le pouvoir irradiant de lui. Et avoir Harry dans sa vie, en plus d'être débarrassé de la marque des Ténèbres, avait transformé Severus Rogue au delà de l'imaginable. Il s'était enfin débarrassé de sa carapace d'homme amer et désagréable, ruminant les tourments de ses années d'étudiant. La guerre de farces avec les autres Fondateurs avait raisonnablement diminué et leurs journées étaient remplies de travail, d'amis, et de joie.

* * *

Harry attendait avec impatience Noël avec sa nouvelle famille. Il s'était découvert un nouveau loisir en faisant des recherches dans des livres sur la libellule pétrifiée dans l'ambre que le gardien du lac lui avait dit être la clé de la destruction de Voldemort. Ils n'avaient pas encore pu trouver la solution et cherchaient avec acharnement, mais il avait trouvé des moyens fascinants de travailler avec les métaux et cristaux nobles, aussi bien que basiques.

Harry avait découvert qu'il pouvait combiner ses pouvoirs de Terre et de Feu pour faire de magnifiques bijoux d'or et d'argent. Il pouvait même fabriquer des pierres précieuses en comprimant des éléments de terre, chauffés par le feu, et sculptés avec de l'air, le tout grâce à ses pouvoirs élémentaux. Il avait fait des cadeaux pour tous avec ces talents qu'il avait gardés secrets. Il avait fabriqué un collier de topaze de la forme Animagus de Dame Helga, un blaireau. Il trouvait que ça correspondait très bien à son caractère, pleine d'entrain et protectrice envers tous ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, en particulier Deaglan, qui avait maintenant quatre mois.

Pour Dame Rowena, il avait fait un majestueux aigle d'or avec des yeux en saphir. Pour Bella, un bracelet enchanté qui représentait les formes Animagi de tout le monde, et pour Galen une petite épée à bout rond, avec un rubis dans la poignée. Il avait eu plus de mal avec les hommes. Finalement, il avait fait des anneaux pour Artemus et Salazar, et des brassards pour Merlin, Godric et son père.

Merlin avait aidé Severus à accéder à sa forme Animagus magique, un dragon péruvien à dents de vipère. Severus était extatique et Harry et lui avaient passé des heures à voler, dragon et griffon, au dessus des montagnes au nord du château. Comme le dents-de-vipère du Pérou mesurait à peine quatre mètres et que le griffon de Harry était la plus petite variété, ils pouvaient voler à la même vitesse pendant des heures. Tous deux se musclèrent considérablement les épaules et les bras en volant et en s'amusant à se battre en plein ciel.

Harry avait donc fait à Severus un brassard où était gravé un dents-de-vipère face à un griffon doré, avec une superbe émeraude entre eux, le tout en platine. Merlin en avait un avec son lion doré et son cheval volant, avec un rubis au centre, et celui de Godric portait ses formes de griffon et de lion, avec un rubis taillé en carré. Les deux brassards étaient en or. L'anneau de Salazar représentait un serpent ailé mordant sa propre queue, et celui d'Artemus montrait un renard et un Niffleur flairant un diamant blanc. Il avait fallu des semaines à Harry pour fabriquer tous ces cadeaux, mais il était ravi d'y être parvenu et espérait que tout le monde les aimerait. Il avait aussi fabriqué des bijoux pour tout le monde à la maison, qu'il continuerait quand il aurait du temps libre.

* * *

Ils avaient utilisé l'Arithmancie pour calculer que Severus et lui ne pourraient rentrer chez eux qu'à deux dates, les solstices d'été et d'hiver. Le solstice d'hiver était deux jours plus tard et ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé la clé de la chute de Voldemort, alors ils visaient le solstice d'été, le 21 juin. Ils seraient restés dans le passé exactement un an. Harry s'inquiétait pour ses amis à la maison, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, et il se réconfortait en se rappelant que le temps ne s'écoulait pas à la même vitesse pour eux. Après une étude méticuleuse des étoiles, suivie par un voyage jusqu'à la prairie où Severus et Harry s'étaient matérialisés, ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient apparus à l'endroit exact d'où ils étaient partis, et que ce serait de même pour le voyage du retour. Ils ne voulaient _pas_ apparaître dans la prairie – ou sa correspondance – mais plutôt directement dans le château. Tout le monde s'accorda pour dire que le meilleur endroit serait la Grande Salle, car c'était le plus grand espace vide. Ça serait comme Transplaner, dans le sens qu'ils ne pourraient pas se matérialiser dans une autre personne ou un objets ; le transfert d'énergie bougerait légèrement jusqu'à ce que l'endroit soit sûr pour l'atterrissage.

* * *

Noël à Poudlard était l'un des moments préférés de Harry, mais ce Noël avec les Fondateurs et Severus fut le meilleur qu'il eût jamais passé. Les élèves ne rentrèrent pas chez eux faute de transports efficaces, mais il n'y avait pas de cours pendant toute une semaine. Ils faisaient des batailles de boules de neige et des concours de bonhommes de neige, ils volaient au-dessus du lac puis buvaient des litres de Bièraubeurre et du chocolat chaud. Ils faisaient des tournois d'échecs et toutes sortes de jeux. Les maisons étaient ouvertes à tous les élèves et l'ambiance était encore plus magique que d'habitude.

La fête de Noël dans la Grande Salle rivalisa avec toutes celles que Harry avait vues. Les elfes de maison qui avaient été retrouvés dans la forêt étaient si heureux d'être à l'abri et d'avoir un travail qu'ils avaient mis les petits plats dans les gigantesques. Harry pensait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais faim, mais il se surprit à grignoter les friandises dans les quartiers de Merlin où la famille célébrait Noël entre eux, avant de se transformer en enfant pour jouer avec Galen et Bella, comme il le faisait presque tous les soirs.

Tout le monde avait admiré les cadeaux qu'avait fait Harry, et tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus lui faisaient plaisir. Il avait envie de lire tout de suite ses nouveaux livres, de porter la robe de duel violette avec des décorations noires que Rowena et Godric lui avaient offerte, d'essayer l'épée donnée par Merlin, et porter la garde-robe complète offerte par son père, Sal et Helga. Ils avaient remarqué que ses vêtements étaient trop petits pour lui et même s'il était possible de les agrandir, ils n'étaient plus très confortables ni très solides.

Il était assis à côté de Severus, devant le feu, regardant d'un air absent la libellule emprisonnée pour toujours dans l'ambre. Il se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber Cara de son épaule où elle somnolait tranquillement et s'exclama " Et si on cherchait quelque chose de trop compliqué, et que la réponse était sous nos yeux ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait emprisonner Voldemort dans un morceau d'ambre, comme cette libellule. Il existerait toujours mais il ne pourrait plus jamais ressortir. Peut-être pas de l'ambre, qui peut fondre à une température élevée, mais on pourrait le piéger dans du granit, comme les pierres de Stonehenge ? "

Le regard de Severus en disait long sur son état d'excitation. " Peut-être que ça pourrait marcher. Nous avons cherché un moyen de le détruire mais nous n'avons rien trouvé qui l'empêcherait de revenir. Donc, nous ne le détruirions pas, mais nous l'enfermerions à jamais ? C'est possible, surtout si la pierre est enchantée pour ne jamais disparaître.

Toute la léthargie amenée par le repas et le feu crépitant disparut et le groupe entama une discussion enflammée à propos de l'idée de Harry. Les sorts demanderaient pas mal de travail, mais pour la première fois ils avaient une vraie possibilité de résoudre le problème une fois pour toutes.

* * *

Plusieurs mois passèrent pendant que Merlin, Rowena et Harry cherchaient le moyen de piéger Voldemort. Harry pouvait invoquer du granit, comme il l'avait fait avec son kidnappeur, mais cela lui prenait trop de temps et il serait sans défense contre les attaques des Mangemorts. Il pouvait mettre hors d'état de nuire Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts, mais pas les deux à la fois. Ils avaient créé la 'Pièce Va et Vient', que Harry connaîtrait plus tard sous le nom de 'Salle sur Demande', pour tester ses théories, mais jusque là, ils n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre leur but. Un jour, particulièrement frustré, Harry dit à Severus " Ecoute, ton dents-de-vipère est venimeux, pourquoi tu ne mordrais pas Voldemort pendant que je m'occupe des Mangemorts ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas le _tuer_, mais tu peux l'écarter de mon chemin pour me _protéger_ le temps que je m'occupe des autres puis que je l'enferme dans le granit. "

Severus le regarda, stupéfait. " Ça peut marcher, et si tu nous amènes là-bas sous ta forme de phénix, surtout si nous venons le jour, quand il y a peu de monde au manoir, je pourrais le mordre puis reprendre ma forme et t'aider à régler leur compte aux Mangemorts pour que tu puisses emprisonner ce salaud. La pierre empêchera le lien vers les marques, et je pense que cela tuera ou au moins affaiblira sérieusement tous ceux qui la portent ; ensuite, nous pourrons lancer des sorts pour sceller la pierre définitivement et l'envoyer à Stonehenge. Si tu la fais ressembler à une des pierres et que nous les substituons, personne ne remarquera rien. Et Stonehenge est protégé, donc personne ne viendra jamais déranger la pierre que tu y auras mise ! "

Les plans furent rapidement étudiés, modifiés et solidifiés. Ils essayèrent plusieurs scénarios et plans de bataille les semaines suivantes, jusqu'à avoir réussi avec chaque simulation créée dans la salle.

* * *

Il leur avait fallu jusqu'à la mi-avril pour parvenir à un plan impeccable, afin de battre Voldemort d'une manière dont il ne se relèverait jamais. Salazar étudia le poison du dragon Severus et découvrit que s'il ne pourrait pas 'tuer' Voldemort, il affaiblirait sa magie à tel point qu'après une centaine d'années, même s'il parvenait à sortir de la pierre, il ne pourrait plus revenir. La dernière inquiétude de Harry mourut avec cette découverte. Il avait craint que Voldemort trouve encore un moyen de revenir à la vie.

Le groupe se focalisait maintenant sur le retour de Harry et Severus dans leur propre temps. Ils y avaient déjà réfléchi, mais s'étaient d'avantage concentrés sur la destruction du démon. Après tout, rentrer n'aurait pas été très bénéfique s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé le moyen pour Harry d'accomplir sa destinée.

Il ne leur restait que neuf semaines avant le solstice d'été, et ils se mirent tous à travailler de manière acharnée pour résoudre cette nouvelle énigme.

* * *

T/N : Lundi, 11h et quart. On dirait que vous avez du mal à reviewer avant le soir... Allez, je vous donne le suivant ! Vous allez enfin savoir ce que sont devenus les Mangemorts ! 


	17. Nuit de Noël 1995

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – mais vous savez ça, maintenant.

T/N : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Nuit de Noël 1995**

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Harry et le professeur Rogue avaient disparu. Les autres élèves étaient rentrés chez eux depuis deux jours et le château baignait dans un désespoir si profond qu'il en était presque palpable. Les cinq adolescents qui restés étaient souvent ensemble, car divers membres de l'Ordre, qui avait installé ses quartiers au château, devaient parler de certaines choses et Mme Weasley pensait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour les entendre. Leur ami leur manquait et rien ne leur semblait intéressant. Les professeurs n'avaient pas eu le courage de donner des devoirs pour les vacances, les Bavboules et les échecs ne leur faisaient pas envie, et ils restaient juste assis à parler jusqu'à avoir épuisé tous les sujets de conversation. Ils avaient même parlé assez longtemps et avec assez de sérieux pour décider de donner une nouvelle chance au professeur Rogue s'il sauvait Harry.

Hermione rompit le silence qui commençait à peser très lourd. " C'est la veille de Noël demain, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas une veillée aux chandelles pour Harry et le professeur Rogue ? Au moins, ça nous donnerait quelque chose à faire et ça pourrait nous redonner un peu d'espoir. " (T/N : en Angleterre, la veille de Noël est un jour aussi important que le 25 décembre.)

Les quatre autres, issus d'une famille sorcière, la regardèrent avec diverses expressions de perplexité. " C'est quoi ? " demanda Ron, qui était assis sur le canapé, la tête d'Hermione appuyée sur son épaule. Il se tenaient les mains comme ils avaient commencé à le faire pour se réconforter, comme leur meilleur ami avait disparu treize jours plus tôt.

Hermione regarda les quatre Weasley et expliqua " Chez les moldus, quand quelqu'un disparaît ou est enlevé, ses amis, sa famille et même des étrangers se rassemblent, allument des bougies et racontent des histoires sur la personne qui manque, et renforcent leur résolution de la retrouver saine et sauve. Ça aide de sentir que les autres ressentent la même chose, et ça donne quelque chose de positif à quoi s'accrocher. "

Ginny semblait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des jours. " On pourrait préparer tout ça et demander aux adultes de venir et de participer.

Fred hocha la tête et continua " Ça nous donnerait quelque chose à faire... "

George enchaîna " au lieu de rester là... "

" sans rien faire. Ça pourrait aider... "

" tout le monde à les chercher encore plus. " acheva George. Ils parlaient souvent comme une seule et unique personne ; c'était assez effrayant quand on ne les connaissait pas.

Ron se joignit à eux. " Oui, et on pourrait inviter ceux de l'A.D si Dumbledore est d'accord. Nous avons besoin que tout le monde continue à chercher et n'abandonne pas. J'aimerais bien qu'ils nous disent ce qui se passe. J'ai horreur de ne rien savoir. Maintenant, je comprends ce que ressentait Harry l'été dernier ! "

Hermione avait l'air assez honteuse. " C'est vrai. Il faudra qu'on s'excuse de s'être mis en colère quand il est devenu furieux parce qu'on ne lui avait rien dit, même si c'était la faute de _Dumbledore_. " Les quatre autres la regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Est-ce que Hermione venait de dire du mal du directeur ?

Hermione courut à son dortoir pour chercher du parchemin et des plumes et commencer à préparer la veillée pour leurs ami et professeur manquants. Quand elle revint, les cinq adolescents se rassemblèrent autour de la table devant le feu et commencèrent à noter ce qu'ils voulaient faire, leur résolution éclairant leurs visages.

* * *

Dans la petite salle de réunion, les onze membres de l'Ordre attendaient que la douzième arrive de Pré au Lard. Rita avait dit au directeur avoir des informations qu'elle devait leur annoncer en personne afin qu'ils en discutent.

Un petit scarabée, avec des marques étranges, entra par la fenêtre ouverte et se transforma en une femme mince, avec des lunettes immenses et des vêtements dépareillés aux couleurs agressives. Personne n'y prêta attention, dans leur hâte à entendre son rapport.

Rita Skeeter s'assit dans le fauteuil libre et prit une grande gorgée du jus de citrouille bien frais que le professeur McGonagall lui versa. " Merci, maintenant, le rapport. Je sais que vous voulez tous des nouvelles. Premièrement, Voldemort _sait_ qu'ils ne sont pas morts. Il n'a pas dit _comment_ il le savait, en tout cas je ne l'ai pas entendu, mais il en est _certain_, en particulier pour Potter. " Tout le monde poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, y compris le grand chien noir couché aux pieds de Lupin.

Rita prit une autre gorgée et continua " Mais il n'a aucune idée d'où ils sont ni de comment ils se sont échappés. J'ai observé la réunion suivante et Queudver a pratiquement dû le traîner dans la salle du trône et l'asseoir pour que personne ne remarque sa faiblesse, avant qu'ils appellent les autres Mangemorts pour qu'ils lui fassent leur rapport. Tant qu'ils ont été là, il n'a montré aucune faiblesse, mais après, Queudver a à nouveau dû le traîner à moitié jusqu'à son lit, et il s'est endormi aussitôt. Comme il reprend des forces chaque jour, je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il l'était, mais qu'il a presque retrouvé toute son énergie. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines, peut-être même de jours. "

Elle continua " Maintenant, les rapports.

" Ils cherchent un nouveau Maître de Potions pour remplacer Rogue. Ils savent que c'est un traître, mais ils ont besoin de certaines potions qu'apparemment seul _lui_ sait faire. Jusque là, ils n'ont trouvé personne qui les connaisse. Ils projettent de lancer un _Imperius_ sur Eric Maîtrequeux, ça serait une bonne idée de le mettre à l'abri. Ils prévoient d'aller chez lui demain soir. Il n'a aucune famille, donc ils ne peuvent pas utiliser d'otage pour le faire coopérer. La seconde possibilité n'est pas en Grande-Bretagne en ce moment, et ils ne savent pas quand il revient. Ils n'ont pas dit de nom.

" Voldemort reprend des forces, de plus en plus chaque jour. Il n'arrête pas de hurler à Queudver qu'il faut de nouvelles recrues, peu importe l'âge. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il leur prélève de l'énergie, peut-être à travers leurs marques.

" Il va y avoir un raid sur Azkaban la veille de Noël pour faire échapper les Mangemorts et tous ceux qu'il peut recruter, les Détraqueurs vont s'attaquer aux Aurors qui montent la garde puis quitter l'île et rejoindre les Mangemorts pour emmener ceux qu'ils veulent. Quand les Mangemorts seront partis, les Détraqueurs reviendront sur l'île et prétendront avoir été confrontés à des Patroni et n'avoir rien à voir avec l'évasion. C'est prévu pour la pause dîner, quand les Aurors sont au réfectoire, et que les seuls gardiens sont les Détraqueurs.

" C'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant. Vous pouvez me poser des questions, si je connais la réponse, je vous la donnerai. " Les années de Rita en tant que journaliste lui avaient appris à faire un rapport de manière nette et concise. Tout le monde resta assommé un moment, puis ils tentèrent de poser des questions, tous à la fois.

Dumbledore leva les bras et tapa dans ses mains pour obtenir le silence. " Laissez-moi commencer, et vous pourrez poser des questions si vous en avez encore. Rita, vous avez dit que Voldemort était sûr que Harry et le professeur Rogue sont en vie, exact ? Mais il ne sait pas où ils sont ? "

" Oui, il a envoyé à leur recherche tous les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas déjà une mission, mais jusque là, rien. Au fait, il y a des Mangemorts infiltrés à Sainte Mangouste. Je ne pouvais pas dire qui avec les robes et les masques, mais à votre place, j'éviterais de me faire soigner là-bas. Leur maître est si en colère qu'ils captureraient n'importe quel Auror ou n'importe qui se battant pour la lumière et l'amèneraient droit à Voldemort dans l'espoir de revenir dans ses faveurs. Ils surveillent également les boutiques d'apothicaires pour les achats d'ingrédients et de potions prêtes à l'emploi. "

Tout le monde semblait soulagé de savoir que Harry et Rogue étaient en vie. S'ils avaient survécu jusque là, il y avait une bonne chance pour qu'ils les trouvent vivants. Mais pourquoi Rogue ne les avait-il pas contactés ? Où pouvaient-ils être et que leur arrivait-il ? Lupin se pencha et enfonça la tête dans l'épaisse fourrure de son chien, murmurant des mots que Rita ne pouvait pas entendre.

'Bon sang, Lupin aime vraiment ce chien, ça doit être un truc de loup-garou ! " pensa-t-elle.

Dumbledore regarda les deux Aurors. " Vous devez contacter Madame Bones et demander la permission d'envoyer ailleurs les Mangemorts qui sont encore à Azkaban. Je sais que tous ceux qui ont été capturés récemment n'y sont pas, mais nous devons nous assurer que les plus anciens sont aussi hors de sa portée. " Ils hochèrent la tête et continuèrent à prendre des notes. " Je connais personnellement Eric, peut-être acceptera-t-il de venir travailler au château, comme Severus n'est pas là. Je lui demanderai dès la fin de la réunion. "

Il se tourna pour regarder deux de ses collèges. " Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, pourriez-vous faire des recherches pour savoir s'il est possible de drainer du pouvoir via la marque des ténèbres, et si oui, comment nous pouvons stopper cela tant qu'il est encore faible ? Nous avons également besoin d'un moyen de détecter la marque sur tous les étudiants qui rentreront après les vacances. Nous pouvons donner à chaque étudiant la possibilité de choisir son camp, mais je ne veux _pas_ une répétition de l'affaire Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Peut-être un appareil de détection dans l'entrée ? Arthur, j'aurais besoin que vous meniez une enquête discrète à Sainte Mangouste, peut-être que Madame Pomfresh pourra vous aider avec les contacts qu'elle a là-bas.

" J'ai tout dit, avez-vous d'autres questions avant que nous renvoyions Mlle Skeeter avec nos plus profonds remerciements afin qu'elle puisse aller manger et se reposer avant de repartir à Little Hangleton ? "

Kingsley leva les yeux. " Vous avez dit que Queudver a appelé _tous_ les Mangemorts pour la réunion. Savez-vous combien ils sont ? Je sais que nous tendons des pièges pour en capturer le plus possible lors de leurs missions, grâce à vos informations. Avec ceux que nous avons trouvés ici et tout ceux qui avaient infiltré le Ministère, nous en avons 57 en captivité, en plus de ceux d'Azkaban. Et est-ce qu'il soupçonne quelqu'un de nous renseigner ? Je sais que nous allons tendre un piège à ceux qui viendront capturer Eric demain soir. "

" Il n'a mentionné personne en particulier, mais il est très en colère. Cependant, il n'a puni personne et plusieurs des Mangemorts se posent des questions, même s'ils le cachent devant lui. Il est visiblement furieux, mais il ne leur jette aucun sort. Bien sûr, il ne veut pas risquer sa santé en lançant un _Endoloris_, mais cela, ils l'ignorent. Et je les ai comptés : il a encore 71 membres libres, en comptant Queudver. Je pense que si vous pouvez attraper celui-là, ça sera un _sacré_ coup pour lui. Il l'utilise comme esclave et je pense qu'il sait tout à propos des faiblesses de Voldemort et des soins dont il a besoin. J'essaierai de vous contacter immédiatement s'il sort. Mais il n'a pas quitté le manoir depuis que je le surveille. Je pense que s'absenter lui coûterait très cher. Voldemort ne l'aime pas et il est impatient de retrouver Malefoy et les autres.

Kingsley sembla ravi d'apprendre la diminution des rangs. S'ils continuaient à en capturer trois au quatre à chaque missions ratée, ils finiraient par affaiblir considérablement ce dégénéré et le rendre vulnérable à une attaque. Il s'adressa à Dumbledore " Nous savons où il se cache et il est visiblement affaibli, pourquoi ne l'attaquons-nous pas alors qu'il a si peu de forces ? Je sais que nous pouvons rassembler assez d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre pour l'écraser ! "

Dumbledore secoua la tête avec tristesse. " Nous en parlerons dans quelques minutes. Avez-vous d'autres questions urgentes ? Non ? Eh bien, merci pour votre aide, Rita, et prenez soin de vous. Allez donc manger quelque chose puis demandez à un elfe une chambre pour vous reposer un moment. Merci beaucoup pour vos informations, elles nous sont très utiles pour nos amis. " Il prit sa main dans les siennes et la serra, l'emmenant vers la sortie avec de nouveaux remerciements.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Dumbledore tapa à nouveau dans ses mains pour faire taire la cacophonie qui avait éclaté. " S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de votre attention. Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit _jamais_ quitter cette pièce. J'ai besoin de votre parole de sorciers. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de partager cette information avec quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, mais je dois le faire pour sauver des vies. "

Il prit une grande respiration, après qu'ils eurent tous promis de garder le secret. " Il existe une prophétie concernant Voldemort et Harry. Nous n'avons pas besoin de connaître les mots exacts, il suffit de savoir que Harry a été marqué comme le _seul_ à avoir le **pouvoir de détruire** Voldemort lorsqu'il a reçu cette cicatrice sur le front. Personne d'autre ne doit affronter Voldemort. Harry est le seul qui puisse en venir à bout. Je ne veux pas gaspiller de vies dans une bataille que nous ne pouvons pas gagner. "

Il y eut un silence de mort autour de la table, alors que tous réalisaient la signification de la prophétie pour l'enfant malingre et grièvement blessé. Sirius, qui avait repris sa forme humaine après le départ de Rita, était effondré dans les bras de Lupin. Arthur et Molly s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre.

Arthur laissa ses compagnons digérer l'information et surmonter le choc initial, avant de revenir aux problèmes en cours. " Kingsley, je crois que vous avez quelque chose pour Sirius ? "

" Ah, oui, c'est vrai. On a choppé ces deux là alors qu'ils essayaient d'enlever le propriétaire d'une boutique d'apothicaire sur le Chemin de Traverse, hier, en plein jour. Ils doivent être vraiment désespérés, ce n'est même pas un Maître des Potions ; il achète ses potions toutes faites, ils n'auraient eu qu'à lui demander. " L'Auror tendit une boule en plastique jaune vif qu'il avait cachée dans son sac, par terre. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux gerbilles à l'air morose. Sirius et Remus prirent tranquillement la boule et la rangèrent dans la vieille serviette de Remus.

Sirius prit la parole " Ça fait 59, nous allons devoir agrandir encore leur habitat, ça devient plein à craquer. On a dû séparer les deux Malefoy, le plus grand essaie tout le temps de tuer le petit, et nous avons dû mettre les Lestrange dans leur propre cage car ils mordent tous les autres, mais à part ça, la colonie va bien. Continuez à nous en amener, il y a toute la place qu'on veut dans la 'Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black'. "

Molly le regarda sévèrement. " Comment les protégez-vous de Kreattur ? Et qui les surveille pendant que vous êtes ici ? "

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, et Remus, qui avait repris son souffle le premier, expliqua " Kreattur sait que nous avons donné ordre à Buck de le tuer et de le manger pour son déjeuner s'il pose un orteil dans la pièce, et nous avons 6 des chats d'Arabella Figg, plus Buck. Jusque là, aucun n'a montré des envies de s'échapper, et les sorts que nous avons lancés sur les cages rendent toute évasion quasiment impossible ; en plus, s'ils sortaient, ils seraient encore des gerbilles, puisque le sort leur a été jeté et qu'ils ne se sont pas transformés volontairement. A part ça, il ne nous faut que dix minutes, de l'extérieur, avec les baguettes, pour remplir les réservoirs de nourriture, deux fois par semaine.

Sirius eut un sourire carnassier. " Alors, Albus, on va avoir de nouveaux petits compagnons venus d'Azkaban, aujourd'hui ? Peut-être que le nouveau Ministre peut faire une inspection surprise et renvoyer tous les Détraqueurs. "

Albus hocha la tête. " Je pense qu'il reste environ quinze Mangemorts à Azkaban, et parmi eux, cinq ou six encore assez sains d'esprit pour être utiles à Voldemort. Mais il pourra en recruter d'autres pour renouveler son énergie, alors nous aurons du mal à tous les trouver. Je pense qu'un sort d'illusion dans les cellules et le départ discret de quelques 'vermines' indésirables pourra avoir lieu cet après-midi. Kingsley et Tonks, vous pourrez peut-être rencontrer Madame Bones après la réunion et lui faire part de notre volonté de fournir un nouvel hébergement pour les Mangemorts, et tous ceux que Voldemort pourrait recruter, juste au cas où il _pourrait_ drainer du pouvoir à travers la marque. "

Les deux Aurors hochèrent la tête. Dumbledore demanda s'ils avaient d'autres questions, et la réunion continua avec des plans pour renouveler leurs recherches pour Harry et Severus, maintenant qu'ils _savaient_ qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Dumbledore soupçonnait qu'un certain lien entre Voldemort et Harry lui permettait d'être sûr de cela, très probablement via la cicatrice. Après de nombreuses minutes pendant lesquelles le groupe peaufina ses plans pour le problème Azkaban, le sauvetage d'Eric et la capture de ses agresseurs, le groupe quitta la pièce, la plupart encore secoués par la prophétie, mais avec un nouvel espoir dans le cœur.

* * *

Albus était assis dans son bureau, le cœur moins lourd qu'il l'avait été durant les treize jours écoulés depuis la disparition de ses garçons. Il était toujours inquiet, bien sûr ; qu'est-ce qui pouvait empêcher Severus de le contacter ? Même si Harry n'était pas encore en état de bouger, Severus avait toujours un moyen de le joindre. Et d'après Rita, il n'avait reçu que deux Endolori. La douleur était atroce, mais elle disparaissait, ainsi que les tremblements, en moins de deux jours, même sans traitement. A moins que Harry soit terriblement blessé et que Severus ait basculé dans la folie comme les Londubat ? Non, il valait mieux ne pas envisager cette possibilité, peut-être qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés trop loin pour le contacter facilement et qu'ils devaient rester cachés avant de pouvoir rentrer.

Oui, ça devait être ça, l'assaut de magie avait été phénoménal, peut-être avaient-ils atterri quelque part en Europe, ou même en Amérique, Harry était après tout très puissant, surtout lorsqu'il était assez effrayé pour utiliser _toute_ sa puissance. Qui d'autre pourrait repousser une centaine de Détraqueurs à treize ans, par Merlin ! Il commença à dresser une liste de personnes à contacter afin de mener des enquêtes discrètes quand il fut interrompu par le professeur McGonagall et les cinq amis de Harry.

Albus sourit et pour la première fois en presque deux semaines, ses yeux pétillèrent. Il les invita à s'asseoir après avoir conjuré plusieurs autres sièges. Il fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit dessus, les mains serrées sur ses genoux.

" Ah, les enfants, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Je suis heureux que vous soyez venus me chercher cet après-midi. Nous avons une source d'informations très sûre qui vient de nous apprendre que Harry et le professeur Rogue sont vivants. Nous ne savons toujours pas où ils sont et quelle est la gravité de leur état, mais cela nous donne un nouvel espoir. " il sourit aux cinq Gryffondor.

Hermione dit " Ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles, professeur, mais nous sommes venus vous demander la permission de faire une veillée aux chandelles la veille de Noël pour le retour de Harry et du professeur Rogue. Et avec ces bonnes nouvelles, cela sera encore mieux. " Elle expliqua aux deux professeurs ce qu'était une veillée aux chandelles et comment ils espéraient pouvoir l'organiser.

Le directeur leur donna sa permission pour la cérémonie, mais dut refuser qu'ils invitent leurs autres amis. Il ne voulait pas que la nouvelle de la disparition se répande et pensait qu'il serait impossible de garder le secret si d'autres étudiants étaient au courant. Il promit d'inviter tous les membres de l'Ordre et les employés du Ministère qui étaient au courant de l'enlèvement et de la disparition des deux hommes.

Le professeur McGonagall savait que les étudiants traversaient une période difficile et se sentaient inutiles car ils ne pouvaient pas participer aux recherches ; elle proposa donc au directeur d'autoriser les étudiants à commencer leurs plans pour le dîner de célébration qui aurait lieu quand les deux disparus seraient rentrés à Poudlard et seraient en assez bon état pour savourer la fête.

Elle dit que cela pouvait attendre le retour des étudiants en janvier afin que tout le monde puisse participer. Elle se montra persuadée que les deux disparus seraient alors de retour, mais ne seraient sans doute pas d'attaque pour une trop grande cérémonie. Elle échangea un regard avec Albus par dessus les têtes des enfants et il donna son plein accord. Les cinq adolescents sortirent, parlant avec excitation alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier en trombe.

Minerva attendit que la porte se soit refermée derrière eux avant de se tourner vers son vieil ami. " Je sais, nous ne savons pas quand ils seront retrouvés, mais ces enfants ont besoin d'avoir quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer au lieu de rester assis à s'inquiéter pour Harry. Même si la veillée aux chandelles est une bonne idée et devrait déjà raviver l'espoir de tout le monde. "

" Je suis totalement d'accord, Minerva. Et tout devrait être fini à Azkaban, à ce moment là. L'heure du dîner des gardes est de 5h30 à 6h30, donc tout le monde devrait être rentré pour la veillée. Je dois encore contacter Eric pour qu'il vienne au château, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ? "

" En fait, Albus, je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose à propos de Sirius et James quand ils étaient à l'école, je les ai entendus parler entre eux alors qu'ils passaient dans le couloir après une retenue. Ils pouvaient murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Pettigrow pendant qu'il dormait, et il se réveillait persuadé d'avoir fait un fabuleux rêve. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'ils lui implantaient des idées. Nous pourrions demander à Rita de lui murmurer de venir chercher des potions dans le laboratoire de Severus pour aider son maître ; il quitterait le manoir, et nous mettrions en place un piège pour le capturer et laver enfin le nom de Sirius afin qu'il n'ait plus à garder en permanence sa forme de chien. "

Les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent comme un feu d'artifice. " C'est une excellente idée, Minerva. Je vais vérifier cela avec Sirius et Remus et si c'est vrai, je vais immédiatement contacter Rita, elle pourra peut-être lui implanter l'idée cette nuit. Seigneur, cela pourrait remonter le moral de tout le monde en même temps que donner un sacré coup au vieux Tom ! "

Minerva lui dit au revoir, mais sans être sûr qu'il l'ait entendu, car il s'était tourné vers sa cheminée pour passer plusieurs appels importants.

* * *

A peine une heure plus tard, Albus était assis à son bureau, ayant enfin l'impression de progresser et se sentant plus vivant et optimiste qu'il ne l'avait été depuis deux semaines. Remus et Sirius avaient confirmé ce que Minerva avait dit, s'excusant de ne pas y avoir pensé eux-mêmes, bien que cela n'eût pas fait de grande différence. Rita avait aussitôt accepté, elle savait où dormait Queudver et mourrait d'envie de faire quelque chose d'autre qu'observer. Plus elle devait regarder cette bande de sadique, plus elle avait envie de leur lancer elle-même un ou deux bons sortilèges !

Eric avait pensé que c'était une idée splendide de venir au château et était ravi de pouvoir aider pendant que le professeur Rogue était absent puis qu'il récupérait. Albus ne lui avait pas dit que Voldemort le visait. Son vieil ami commençait à trouver que la retraite, ce n'était pas si bien que ça, surtout quand la guerre recommençait, et avait sauté sur l'occasion de se rendre utile, même temporairement. Il serait ravi de participer à la veillée de Noël et avait beaucoup apprécié qu'Albus lui envoie deux elfes de maison l'après-midi même pour emballer ses affaires, afin qu'il puisse arriver le lendemain pour le petit-déjeuner. Il lui dit au revoir d'un air absent, faisant déjà une liste de ce qu'il devait emporter et de ce qu'il pouvait laisser.

* * *

Mais les meilleures nouvelles venaient de Madame Bones. Elle avait décidé de faire tout simplement ramener tous les employés humains d'Azkaban sur le continent par Portoloin, et de les faire partir un quart d'heure avant l'attaque. L'île serait laissée aux Détraqueurs et l'Ordre s'occuperait des prisonniers qui avaient encore assez de neurones pour être dangereux s'ils s'échappaient, jusqu'à avoir trouvé un autre moyen de les garder prisonnier. Elle avait dit que vu l'état des prisonniers qui restaient, Voldemort pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait envoyé une équipe d'Aurors et deux guérisseurs examiner chaque prisonnier et emmener discrètement ceux qui étaient encore un peu sains d'esprit.

Les charmes d'illusion laissés derrière dureraient quelques jours et Remus avait acheté suffisamment de cages pour gerbilles dans différents magasins de Londres pour abriter toute la population d'Azkaban dans l'ancienne salle de bal de la maison Black. Elle était parfaitement consciente que Sirius Black était innocent mais ne pouvait pas faire appel au Magengamot sans preuves. Elle avait aussi accepté avec joie l'invitation à la veillée et avait autorisé tous les employés du Ministère qui connaissaient les deux disparus à venir.

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, Rita vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon avant de reprendre sa forme humaine dans un coin sombre de la chambre de Queudver, et se glissa en silence jusqu'à l'homme au visage de rat endormi. Elle se pencha contre son oreille et murmura " Rogue est toujours disparu, mais il a des potions toutes prêtes qui attendent dans son laboratoire. Je pourrais me glisser dans Poudlard et les récupérer pour aider mon maître. Et c'est **_moi_** qui aurais toute la gloire. Je dois juste me glisser à l'intérieur et les prendre. Comme Rogue n'est pas là, les barrières ne poseront aucun problème ; il n'y aura _rien_ pour m'arrêter. " Dumbledore lui avait dit que cela fonctionnait mieux si elle prétendait être Queudver qui se parlait à lui-même ; ses anciens compagnons de chambre avaient découvert cela après plusieurs expériences.

Elle eut un sourire diabolique en reprenant sa forme de scarabée. Queudver avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il marmonnait dans son sommeil et Rita reconnut les phrases qu'elle avait implantées. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre de voir s'il parvenait à faire accepter l'idée à Voldemort avant de faire son rapport à Voldemort. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à patienter : Queudver se réveilla moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, s'habilla à la hâte et se précipita pour se prosterner devant le lit de Voldemort.

" Mon Maître, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais avec votre permission, je pourrais me glisser dans Poudlard et récupérer les potions que Rogue a déjà préparées pour vous. Le vieux fou n'a sûrement pas vérifié les barrières. Je pourrais vous les ramener avant la nuit, si vous le voulez ? " Queudver était trop effrayé pour lever la tête, mais il espérait que son Maître accepterait son offre et le laisserait gagner cet honneur.

Un doigt osseux, à l'apparence non humaine, courut le long du visage tremblant de Queudver et une voix gloussa d'un air maléfique " Oui, j'aime cccette idée, pars tout de sssuite et dépèche-toi. N'oublie pas de prendre quelque chozzze pour les transssporter afin qu'elles ne ssse casssent pas. Tu peux partir. Et, Queudver, ne me déçççois pas, je ssserais très contrarié. " Queudver recula d'un bon mètre, toujours à genoux et la tête inclinée. " Je ne vous décevrai pas, Maître. Je reviendrai vite. Merci, Maître, merci. "

Queudver se leva et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il fila dans le laboratoire prendre deux caisses pour potions vides qu'il rétrécit pour les glisser dans sa poche. Il sortit du manoir et dépassa les barrières pour transplaner dans la Forêt Interdite, ignorant totalement qu'un scarabée avait fait le voyage avec lui. Rita s'envola alors que l'homme se hâtait à travers les arbres, reprit sa forme humaine et appela Dumbledore sur son pendentif. Quand il brilla, elle dit simplement " Face de rat est ici, il arrive vers le château. Terminé. "

Minerva McGonagall quitta à pas vifs le bureau de Severus, où ils avaient attendu l'appel de Rita, et entra dans le laboratoire privé du Maître de Potions, où elle se changea en chat. Miss Teigne et Pattenrond étaient déjà là. Heureusement, quand McGonagall avait sa forme de chat, elle pouvait parler par phrases simples aux autres chats ; bien sûr, Pattenrond était à moitié Kneazle, donc plus intelligent que les autres chats, mais c'était quand même un chat.

Remus Lupin attendait, dissimulé derrière la porte, avec la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait trouvée dans le coffre de Harry, et Patmol se tenait juste devant le laboratoire. Lupin toucha son propre pendentif et murmura " Il est entré sous sa forme de rat, il se dirige vers les cachots, je reste assez loin mais je garde la carte ouverte. Terminé. "

Après environ un quart d'heure, Rayures vit un nez pointu et des moustaches se faufiler sous la porte du laboratoire. Elle se dit 'Il doit vraiment être idiot pour penser que nous n'aurions pas posé des barrières sur cette pièce, et même des barrières plus fortes que d'habitude, alors que Severus n'est pas là. Pense-t-il vraiment que nous laisserions les Serpentard, si pas les autres, profiter de l'occasion ?'

Le murmure de Lupin " Il est là " était le signal pour Dumbledore d'entrer dans le laboratoire et d'assommer l'ancien ami des Potter, qui les avait trahis et causé leur mort. Dumbledore attendit une minute pour le laisser se transformer et commencer à fouiller le laboratoire et entra silencieusement derrière l'homme. Un sort muet d'assommement l'envoya au tapis, pour y être rapidement ligoté de cordes, et garni de sorts contre les Portoloins, le Transplanage et la transformation Animagus.

Les deux chats furent remerciés et envoyés aux cuisines où les attendait une récompense savoureuse, Rayures reprit sa forme humaine et l'étrange défilé se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, où attendaient Madame Bones et deux Aurors. Dumbledore lévita Pettigrow inconscient dans son bureau, suivi par les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, Remus, Patmol, Arthur Weasley, et enfin Madame Pomfresh.

Pettigrow fut rapidement attaché à une chaise, les sorts qui le retenaient furent vérifiés et Madame Pomfresh le réveilla. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, son expression devenant de plus en plus affolée au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaissait chaque personne. Il savait que ses jours de liberté étaient terminés et quand il vit le Ministre de la Magie et les Aurors qui attendaient à côté de lui, il ressentit comme un soulagement de ne pas devoir retourner devant son Maître.

Un des Aurors fit couler trois gouttes de Veritasérum entre les lèvres de Pettigrow et attendit que l'expression vide et détachée recouvre son visage. Il fit un signe de tête au Ministre et recula. Le secrétaire assis au bureau de Dumbledore prépara plume et parchemin et commença à noter l'interrogatoire.

Le deuxième Auror s'avança et commença à interroger Pettigrow.

" Nom ? "

" Peter Pettigrow. "

" Êtes-vous un fidèle du seigneur des Ténèbres ? "

" Oui. "

" Avez-vous la marque des Ténèbres ? "

" Oui. "

" Etiez-vous le Gardien du Secret pour James et Lily Potter ? "

" Oui. "

" Les avez-vous trahis pour le seigneur des Ténèbres ? "

" Oui. "

" Avez-vous tué les moldus et laissé Sirius Black payer pour ces meurtres ? "

" Oui. "

" Est-ce que Sirius Black est ou a été un Mangemort ou un fidèle du seigneur des Ténèbres ? "

" Non, jamais. "

" Est-ce que Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sont encore en vie ? "

" Oui, le seigneur des Ténèbres a lié la force vitale de Potter à la sienne lors du rituel en juin dernier. Si Potter meurt, sa magie coulera à flots dans mon maître. Il pense que Rogue est encore en vie, mais il n'est pas sûr. "

L'interrogatoire continua pendant plusieurs minutes, mais Sirius et Remus n'entendirent rien, ils étaient effondrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pleuraient trop pour entendre quoi que ce fût.

Madame Bones alla vers le bureau de Dumbledore, prit le parchemin déjà rempli déclarant Sirius Black innocent de toutes les charges retenues contre lui et le signa. Elle le tendit au secrétaire pour qu'il le copie et l'enregistre, tendit une copie à Sirius et lui serra la main, le félicitant. " Une copie sera envoyée à Gringotts cet après-midi afin de libérer l'accès à votre coffre et à celui de votre famille. Une autre copie sera envoyée à la Gazette du Sorcier pour publication immédiate. Nous nous reverrons après Noël pour les dommages et intérêts dus à l'emprisonnement abusif et nous discuterons pour vous replacer à votre poste d'Auror, si vous le souhaitez, même si je comprendrai que vous ne vouliez plus travailler pour le Ministère. Mesdames et messieurs, bonne journée à tous. Je reviendrai ce soir pour la veillée, mais pour l'instant, nous devons nous tenir prêts pour Azkaban ! "

Sur ce, les deux Aurors et le secrétaire leur dirent au revoir et partirent. Sirius poussa un cri de joie et accosta immédiatement Albus à propos de la garde de Harry, afin que le garçon n'ait jamais à retourner à Privet Drive. Albus lui suggéra gentiment de remettre le sujet à plus tard, quand le garçon serait revenu, et rappela au tout nouvel homme libre qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à faire ce jour-là. Lupin sortit la familière boule de plastique jaune, Dumbledore transforma Pettigrow en gerbille et le plaça dans le conteneur.

Avec joie et allégresse, les deux amis se rendirent Place Grimaud pour ajouter un autre pensionnaire à leur colonie grandissante. Ils devaient se préparer pour l'arrivée de nouveaux animaux plus tard dans la journée, puis retourneraient à Poudlard pour la veillée.

* * *

Kingsley et Tonks arrivèrent juste à temps pour partager un déjeuner calme et décidément joyeux Place Grimaud, amenant avec eux 156 autres gerbilles qu'ils confièrent eux deux hommes. Ceux-ci montrèrent aux Aurors l'immense labyrinthe de tunnels et de cages qui s'étalait maintenant dans toute la salle de bal du troisième étage. Ils avaient empruntés trois autres chats à Arabella et Buck semblait s'être bien installé dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il adorait regarder les gerbilles qui couraient dans les tunnels et jouaient dans les roues pour hamsters. Les gerbilles, cependant, le regardaient avec un manque de confiance total, ainsi qu'ils le faisaient pour les neuf chats qui les observaient constamment d'un air affamé.

* * *

A sept heures ce soir-là, Madame Bones appela Albus par Cheminette pour lui annoncer les résultats de l'attaque d'Azkaban.

" Voldemort était là en personne, avec environ quarante Mangemorts, mais toutes nos troupes sont parties sans problèmes. Inutile de dire qu'ils étaient furieux en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas un prisonnier qui vaille la peine. Ils se sont défoulés en réduisant les cellules en miettes. Ils ont tué la trentaine de détenus plus ou moins déments qui se trouvaient là, et Voldemort était si enragé qu'il a utilisé un sort de magie noire pour envoyer les Détraqueurs dans la mer. Apparemment, ils ne peuvent pas geler l'eau salée assez vite pour l'empêcher d'imprégner leurs robes, et ils se sont enfoncés sous l'eau. Je ne sais pas si cela aura raison d'eux, mais aucun de nos sorts de surveillance n'en a vu ressortir. Bien sûr, j'ai installé des personnes pour surveiller, mais je pense bien que Voldemort nous a fait une faveur et nous a débarrassés des Détraqueurs. La prison est pour l'instant inhabitable, mais nous pourrons en reconstruire une de meilleure qualité quand tout sera terminé. " Madame Bones semblait ravie en rapportant tout ce qui s'était passé au directeur. " Je vais venir au château vers onze heures trente pour la veillée. Nous pouvons brancher les cheminées pendant deux heures, si vous voulez. "

" Avec plaisir, je ne souhaite pas que trop de monde connaisse le mot de passe de mon bureau et comme vous le savez c'est la seule cheminée qui permet de sortir de Poudlard. Si vous pouvez vous brancher à la cheminée de la petite antichambre au fond de la Grande Salle, ce sera parfait. Nous pourrons installer plusieurs personnes afin d'être sûrs qu'aucun invité indésirable ne se présente. "

" Très bien, je la ferai ouvrir à onze heures pour les arrivées. Dites-le à qui vous voulez, je chargerai Kingsley, Arthur et Tonks de le faire savoir ici. A plus tard, et croyez-moi, votre petite bête nous a apporté des informations bien utiles, aujourd'hui ! Je serai ravie de décerner un Ordre de Merlin à votre source quand cela sera sûr. " Cela dit, elle disparut et Dumbledore alla se préparer pour la veillée.

* * *

Les gens arrivaient en flot continu dans la Grande Salle depuis une heure, entrant à la fois par le hall d'entrée et par l'antichambre. Les elfes de maison avaient placé les tables au fond de la pièce, avec des rangées de chaises faisant face à une estrade avec un podium, là où se tenait d'habitude la Grande Table. Les cinq adolescents avaient mis leurs plus belles robes – Ron était particulièrement heureux que les jumeaux lui en aient acheté une nouvelle, bleu sombre, pendant l'été – et étaient tranquillement assis sur l'estrade, regardant les gens arriver. Ce soir-là, il régnait dans le château un sentiment d'anticipation et d'espoir qui avait disparu depuis deux semaines.

A minuit pile, les cloches du château sonnèrent douze coups, les bougies descendirent afin que chaque personne ou créature présente puisse en tenir une. Hermione se leva et demanda à tout le monde de faire de même. Elle ne pouvait plus voir les gobelins de chez Gringotts ni les elfes de maison, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient là, ainsi que plusieurs centaures. Elle marcha vers le podium et après s'être nerveusement éclairci la gorge, elle commença " Nous sommes réunis ce soir en l'honneur de nos amis disparus et pour prier pour leur retour rapide et sauf. Nous vous demandons de vous joindre à nous pour une minute de prière pour leur sécurité, où qu'ils soient. " Elle inclina la tête.

La Grande Salle devint silencieuse, à l'exception d'une centaine de respirations. Hermione releva la tête, repoussa une larme et continua " Je suis devenue amie avec Harry quand lui, Ron et moi avons combattu un troll des montagnes à la fête d'Halloween lors de notre première année. Ron et lui sont venus me secourir car ils savaient que je n'avais pas entendu l'annonce dans la Grande Salle. Harry a sauté sur le dos du troll pour l'empêcher de me frapper et Ron l'a assommé en utilisant sa propre massue. C'est là que nous sommes devenus amis, et ça s'est renforcé ensuite. Je prie pour qu'ils reviennent vite, tu me manques, Harry. Je prie pour que toi et le professeur Rogue reveniez sains et saufs. " Elle quitta le podium et Ron prit sa place.

" J'ai rencontré Harry dans le Poudlard Express, avant notre première année. Il m'a invité à partager son compartiment, il n'a pas été en colère quand j'ai fixé sa cicatrice et m'a accepté pour qui j'étais. Ça n'a jamais eu d'importance que Harry soit riche, et que moi non. Il m'a montré que ma famille était riche des choses qui étaient les plus importantes, la famille et les amis qui vous aiment. Il a été comme un autre frère pour moi, et même plus qu'un frère. Reviens vite, Harry. Tu me manques, mon pote, et j'espère et toi et le professeur Rogue rentrerez bientôt. " Ron laissa ensuite la place à Ginny.

" Je ne pourrai jamais décrire ce que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis réveillée dans la Chambre des Secrets, Harry penché sur moi. Il avait été mordu par le Basilic et il était en train de mourir, et même alors qu'il arrivait à peine à respirer, il tenait à me dire comment sortir. Quand Fumseck l'a guéri, il m'a prise par la main et il m'a ramenée. C'est mon héros depuis. Reviens, tu me manques. " Des larmes roulaient sur le village de Ginny quand elle s'écarta.

Les jumeaux vinrent au podium et George parla le premier. " Harry a été un autre frère pour nous depuis que nous avons pris la voiture volante de papa pour le sortir de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, avant sa seconde année. On pensait que Ron se moquait de nous, mais quand on est arrivés là-bas, on l'a trouvé enfermé dans une petite chambre, avec des barreaux à la fenêtre, des boîtes de conserve vides par terre et une trappe dans la porte, par laquelle sa tante lui donnait ses repas. Nous avons dû forcer un verrou pour récupérer sa malle, qui avait été mise dans un placard tout l'été. Dans le placard, nous avons vu un lit et de vieux vêtements, et Harry a admis que son oncle l'avait enfermé là pendant les dix premières années où il a vécu avec eux. Mais il nous a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne, il ne s'apitoie jamais sur lui et il se relève toujours. Harry, tu nous manques, reviens vite. " Il y eut de nombreuses expressions choquées à ces nouvelles, et plusieurs vœux de mettre rapidement fin à ça !

Fred continua " Très peu de gens le savent, mais le professeur Rogue nous aide avec nos créations depuis notre seconde année ; il nous autorise à commander des ingrédients et il les fait livrer à son nom, il nous laisse utiliser la salle de potions après les cours, et il regarde nos recettes pour vérifier qu'elles ne sont pas trop dangereuses. Il agit comme un crétin, mais il y a un cœur en dessous. Il ne nous a jamais rien dit, mais nous pensons que nos blagues l'amusent autant que nous. Nous espérons que vous reviendrez en bonne santé, Harry et professeur Rogue ! "

Hermione revint au podium et invita tous ceux qui le souhaitaient à venir et à raconter une histoire à propos de leurs amis disparus.

Dumbledore raconta comment il avait sorti Harry des décombres qu'étaient la maison de ses parents, et comment il avait peu à peu fait connaissance avec Severus au fil des ans, plusieurs professeurs racontèrent des aventures qu'ils avaient partagées avec les deux disparus, plusieurs des membres de l'Ordre racontèrent des histoires à propos de Rogue qui montraient son désir d'aider les autres, même s'il se plaignait aigrement pendant ce temps. Il y eut même plusieurs surprenantes histoires d'amitié avec le professeur de Potions, venant de personnes qui étaient à l'école en même temps que lui.

Hagrid avait des larmes dans la barbe en parlant de ses deux amis disparus " Severus m'aidait toujours avec les potions dont j'avais besoin pour mes créatures. Je l'ai rencontré lorsqu'il était en deuxième année, sans amis, il venait souvent me voir et me racontait ses problèmes et ce qu'il aimait. Il est rude à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, il est humain, s'il pouvait laisser tomber ses masques. Et Harry, quand je suis allé le chercher sur l'ordre du professeur Dumbledore pour lui donner sa lettre, il ne savait même pas qu'il était un sorcier ! Son oncle et sa tante lui avaient dit que ses parents étaient des bons à rien qui étaient morts ivres dans un accident de voiture. Il était si maigre, avec de si grands yeux, et un air pitoyable dans de vieux vêtements de son cousin. Et malgré qu'il ait vécu sans amour toutes ses années, il a plus de cœur que personne que j'aie jamais rencontré. Vous me manquez tous les deux, revenez sains et saufs, mes amis. "

A la surprise générale, Sirius vint et dit combien il regrettait d'avoir agi comme un imbécile et de n'avoir jamais cherché à connaître Severus, et qu'il souhaitait prendre un nouveau départ avec l'homme qui avait aidé son filleul après qu'il ait été enlevé et torturé. Il raconta comment Harry l'avait affronté dans la Cabane Hurlante et comment il avait accepté de vivre avec lui. Il pleurait doucement en racontant comment Harry les avait sauvés en repoussant plus de cent Détraqueurs alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans, et comment la pensée de son filleul était ce qui l'avait gardé sain d'esprit à Azkaban.

Remus parla du garçon timide, déterminé à apprendre le sortilège du Patronus car il entendait ses parents se faire tuer chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur approchait. De la joie que le garçon ressentait quand il lui racontait des histoires de ses parents et de comment il avait accepté sa condition de loup-garou comme si ce n'était rien pour lui. Il remercia Rogue pour ses efforts pour développer et fournir la potion Tue-Loup qui lui permettait de garder son humanité chaque mois et comment cela lui donnait l'espoir de guérir.

Molly Weasley était incapable de parler à travers ses larmes, mais elle s'accrocha à son mari et hocha la tête quand il dit lentement, butant sur les mots " Harry est notre septième fils depuis que Ron et les jumeaux l'ont amené à la maison juste avant sa seconde année. Quand nous avons découvert que sa famille l'enfermait et ne lui donnait rien à manger, nous avons décidé qu'il aurait toujours sa place chez nous. Il ne nous a jamais rien demandé et il est si heureux de chaque gentillesse ; il nous fait apprécier la richesse que notre famille possède. Severus, nous t'en prions, garde le sain et sauf et Dieu fasse que vous rentriez au plus vite. " Lorsqu'ils descendirent de la plate-forme, Percy les rejoignit et les serra dans ses bras, leur demandant pardon pour avoir été un tel crétin et pour avoir eu honte de sa famille. Ils retournèrent à leurs sièges, pleurant et se tenant les uns les autres.

Dobby raconta comment 'le Grand et Puissant Sorcier Harry Potter monsieur' l'avait libéré et comment il avait piégé Lucius Malefoy pour le faire libérer.

Gripsec, le gobelin de Gringotts, remercia Harry Potter pour le reconnaître et pour l'appeler par son nom chaque fois qu'il venait à la banque. Il raconta comment Harry lui demandait toujours comment il allait et le traitait en égal.

Il était presque quatre heures du matin quand tout le monde eut fini de parler. Hermione revint au podium et demanda à tout le monde d'attendre les coups de cloche puis de souffler les bougies au quatrième coup. Tout le monde attendit en silence pendant les cinq dernières minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées à propos de Harry et Severus, quand les cloches du château recommencèrent à sonner. Un, deux, trois, et au quatrième, toutes les bougies furent soufflées. Le château lui-même sembla frémir, les murs commencèrent à briller d'une douce lumière blanche, et un sentiment de joie et d'espoir emplit tous les cœurs.

Alors que les gens se rassemblaient autour des tables pour les boissons et les rafraîchissements au fond de la Grande Salle, l'humeur du château était vive et alerte comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

**_#Bientôt, Maître Harry, bientôt vous allez revenir, et je vous attends#_**. Poudlard était réveillée comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis des centaines d'années. Elle commença à bouger des murs et à préparer un endroit digne de son Maître Harry et de son père, comme les Fondateurs lui avaient dit de le faire. Les petits dans la Grande Salle ne savaient rien, mais elle si et le moment serait très bientôt.

La foule inquiète mais remplie d'espoir était toujours dans la Grande Salle, en petits groupes, circulant, partageant les excellents plats et boissons que les elfes avaient préparés, et se joignant dans les sentiments merveilleux du château et de ses occupants. Personne ne voulait quitter ce merveilleux et paisible matin de Noël. Même le château semblait distiller un sentiment d'anticipation, une sorte d'attente où on retient son souffle, un sentiment que la plupart n'avaient pas ressentis depuis qu'ils étaient de jeunes enfants espérant que le Père Noël aurait apporté ce qu'ils voulaient.

Alors que les cloches du château commençaient à sonner cinq coups, une colonne aveuglante de lumière magique pure apparut au centre de la Grande Salle, forçant tout le monde à fermer les yeux et détourner la tête. Avec un dernier éclair et un grondement de tonnerre, la lumière disparut et tout le monde se tourna pour regarder.

* * *

A/N : Prochain chapitre : Retour vers le Futur (je devais utiliser ce titre !)

T/N : Je sais, je suis une femme diabolique. Et en plus, en retard. Mais ce chapitre était si attrayant que je n'ai pas pu résister... (j'ai pas beaucoup essayé non plus...) Et puis c'était tellement jouissif d'imaginer les têtes que vous alliez faire !

Blague à part, vous voulez avoir une idée des apparences " élémentales " de Harry ? Allez donc voir mon blog, le second, celui dont j'indique l'adresse sur ma page (pas à " homepage ", dans la bio ; cela dit, il y a un lien sur le blog n°1). En plus, vous pourrez voir à quoi je ressemble et où j'habite !

Je jette un coup d'œil aux deux chapitres que je vous traduirai pour lundi prochain (deux chapitres semble être un bon format en une semaine) et je dois me mordre le doigt pour ne pas rire à voix haute, car il est plus de minuit et ma mère dort à côté. Hem. Cette fois, promis, ça sera lundi. Et il n'y a pas de cliffhanger au bout.

Désolée de ne pas publier ce soir même, mais je suis plus que crevée !

Une dernière note : s'il se trouve parmi vous des propriétaires de gerbilles, hamsters ou autres rongeurs, gardez bien à l'esprit que les gerbilles présentes dans cette histoire sont des **_méchants_**. Parce que oui, on va les revoir !


	18. Retour vers le Futur

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – mais vous savez ça, maintenant.

T/N : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : Cette fois, c'est Gryffondor, qui a mis un peu moins de deux heures. Bravo !

Réponses aux reviews : Eh bien, nous en sommes à **27** reviews en six jours... Là, vous commencez à me faire vraiment peur...  
Evidemment, je me suis fait écharper parce que j'avais updaté en retard, mais moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
Par contre, le nombre de reviews où vous avez râlé à cause du cliffhanger...

**Gryffondor** : "Très bon chapitre!  
J'adore trop la manière dont l'Ordre a réussi a faire venir Peter età le capturer. De cette manière, ils ont enfin reconnu Sirius innocent, il était temps. Par contre, Voldemort devait vraiment être furieux de voir que son plan avait été une catastrophe.  
Voir des tas de petits rongers dans la salle de bal, en train de jouer dans les roues doit valoir le détour, surtout avec Buck et les chats en surveillance. Ils ont intérêt à se tenir tranquilles s'ils ne veulent pas finir dans leurs estomacs.  
Si Sirius veut récupérer la garde de Harry, comment cela va-t-il se passer avec Rogue, qui est maintenant pour Harry son père ?  
Très bonne idée cette veillée, mais cette lueur, ne serait-ce pas Harry et Severus qui reviennent?  
Bonne Continuation!  
Gryff!"  
_Réponse_ : Pas mal, oui, surtout la scène avec Rita... J'aime bien l'interrogatoire aussi. Voldemort furieux ? C'est peu de le dire... On reverra beaucoup les gerbilles, et il y aura au moins deux scènes d'anthologie !  
Pour Sirius, Severus et Harry, le problème va être réglé tout en douceur dans le chapitre 19.  
Harry et Severus qui reviennent ? Tu crois ? (lol)

**Gwen Zephyr** : "Le dernier chapitre - le 17 - m'a énormément ému. Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que les amis d'Harry attendent patiemment et n'oublient pas Harry.  
Les chapitres 15 et 16 ont été sympas à lire et riches en découvertes sur les progrès d'Harry. J'imagine tous ces scènes dans ma tête et en lisant ta fic, ça rend plus vivant.  
Continue comme ca. Je te félicite encore pour tes traductions. Et j'ai hâte de lire la suite !  
A bientôt,  
Gwen Zephyr."  
_Réponse_ : Je trouve aussi ce chapitre superbe, il a été vraiment très bien écrit et c'était un plaisir de le traduire. J'imagine moi aussi les scènes, c'est normal avec un bon auteur ! Merci !

**Lunicorne** : "J'adore ta manière cruelle. Dommage que tusois une fille, je t'aurais demandé en mariage. Bon blague à part, vivement la suite. Bize et à la prochaine."  
_Réponse_ : Review super courte, mais qui vaut vraiment le coup que je la mette ici. On ne me l'a jamais faite, celle-là !

**neverland** : "sadique! Tu ne l'entends peut-être pas mais là moi pauvre lectrice abandonnée hurle à la mort mon copain me regarde d'un drôle d'air prêt à m'envoyer dans un hopital psyciathrique. Dès que j'ai lu le début de ce chapitre j'ai senti qu'on allait avoir le retour d'Harry et de Sev à leur époque, mais non toi auteur sans aucun scrupule tu nous décris dans les moindre détails ce qui se passe au moment présent (chapitre superbe je dois dire surtout la veillée aux chandelles) et qu'en fait tu coupes en nous disant le prochain chapitre s'apellera retour vers le futur. Mon ordi sent toute ma frustation et je devrais surement m'acheter un nouveau clavier tellement je tape fort dessus après avoir posté cette review. J'adore ta fic mais mon Dieu qu'est ce que nous pauvres lecteurs t'avons-nous fait pour mériter que tu coupes là à ce moment bien précis ? Tu me diras il faut bien couper à un moment mais je voulais trop voir leur réaction à tous! J'en trépignais d'impatience dans tous les sens du terme. Alors pitié ne nous fais pas trop attendre pour la suite .  
_Réponse_ : Ah, une review comme je les aime... (éclate d'un rire sadique). C'est pas moi, c'est l'auteur ! J'avais déjà une journée de retard, je ne pouvais pas traduire plus... (oui, je sais, cette excuse est naze). Rassure-toi (?), les lecteurs ne sont pas du tout responsables, c'est juste les auteurs qui sont d'infâmes monstres sadiques. De toutes façons, le suspense durera jusqu'à la publication du chapitre 30, et ça prendra bien tout l'été ! Désolée. Merci pour toutes tes reviews !  
PS : les claviers sont plus costauds qu'ils en ont l'air, j'en ai fait l'expérience.

**unknownman** : "oula 3 chapitre d'afilée tu nous gâtes de trop! lol ! mais qui se cache sous cette lumiere a la fin du chapitre ! lol ! si on comprend bien notre cher ryry va faire tomber le cœur de ces demoiselles à poudlard maintenant ! je continueà dire ke c une magnifique histoire, et j'ai hâte de voir sa prochaine rencontre ac vold... euh vous savez qui ! sur ce bonne continuation comme tjrs et merci pr la reponseà ma review précédénte!"  
_Réponse_ : De rien... Me dis pas que tu l'appelles CDONDPPLN, c'est pas une fée, hein ! Par Harry, je suis pas à fond dans ce look, je ne sais pas ce qu'ont les auteurs à lui coller des cheveux longs comme ça... Par contre, les demoiselles de Poudlard risquent d'en rester pour leurs frais, il a déjà choisi sa belle !

**nagoya** : "hum ds la version anglaise elle met ke c en 1996 tu te serai po planté des foi? . sinon tré bonne trad ke j'espére retrouver lundi prochain sinon t'a po honte de nous laisser en plant comme sa ? nan mé t'a po honte t'a vu la fin de ce chap (je deteste lire en anglais g tjs mal a la téte aprés!) sinon bon courage pour la suite  
+"  
_Réponse_ : GrrrrRRRROOOÂÂÂÂRRR ! Ça y est, ça devait arriver, j'y avais échappé jusque là, au lecteur méticuleux qui repère les variations entre les deux versions même quand il ne lit pas l'anglais plus que ça (un comble...) ! Eh bien non, miss ou mister casse-pieds, c'est elle qui s'est plantée ! L'histoire se passe (dans le présent) pendant la cinquième année de Harry, or il est établi depuis le second volume(grâce à la date de mort de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête)que Harry est né en 1980 ; donc, il entre à Poudlard à onze ans en 1991, et lorsqu'il entre en cinquième année, à quinze ans, on est en 1995 ! Noël ayant lieu, d'après ce que je sais, avant le nouvel an, nous sommes toujours en 95 ! Et non, j'ai pas honte.

**Namyothis** : "Ara.  
Imagine une pauvre fille qui vient de dévorer les 3 chapitre d'une seule traite sans penser à rien d'autre et qui tombe sur une fin pareille?  
C'est pas juste, sniff, pourquoi tout le monde est aussi sadique. Et attendre jusqu'à lundi.  
Dur, dur.  
En tout cas encore bravo, c'est vraiment gigantesque, un travail de titan fait par une fourmi méticuleuse.  
Là j'admire, car traduire 3 chapitre de cette taille, en une semaine c'est incroyable.  
Encore, bravo et milles mercis pour cette traduction, encore tout mes compliments à toi et à l'auteur.  
+"  
_Réponse_ : Ah, je m'inquiétais, je me demandais où tu étais passée... J'adore le 'Ara', ça me fait penser aux 'Agra' des ados de Cestac. La fourmi méticuleuse, l'histoire commence à lui sortir par les yeux, mais je continue ! Merci !

Et merci à (wouah, la foule !) **kelokelo** (ne me vouvoie pas, par pitié!), **lys** (ne t'inquiète pas, je m'y attendais... merci !), **neny** (regarde la réponse à Gryffondor), **Touraz** (c'est pas qu'il le faut, c'est juste pour rigoler un coup...), **Thealie** (Je sais. A dans 2 semaines !), **mia**, **bastien** (c'est ça, je te crois...), **Zaika** (lol - je note !), **Yami Shino** (eh ben si), **Marie-Jo** (C'est énervant, hein ?), **Elie** ((chantonne) la voi-la !) **estelle** (eh oui, les obligations, tu comprends...), **Rey Blyth** (ouaf !), **Joachim-Mat** (merci !), **SiaAhn Sacham** (c'est en projet !) et **ptitefull** (t'es pas la seule !)

* * *

Un petit commentaire avant de passer au plus important : vous savez à peu près tous maintenant que l'histoire compte 30 chapitres. J'ai déjà traduit plus de la moitié (lorsque je vous ai livré quatre chapitres d'un coup...) mais comme les chapitres ont tendance à s'allonger, c'est maintenant que nous en sommes à la moitié de la longueur de l'histoire : je suis à la page 76 sur 151 (mon nombre de page est plus petit que celui qu'annonce l'auteur, car j'utilise une police plus petite). Voyez ce que vous avez lu jusqu'ici et imaginez : vous allez lire la même quantité... ça le fait, non ?

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Retour vers le Futur**

Harry et Severus travaillaient depuis des mois sur un remède contre la Lycanthropie et sentait qu'ils approchaient d'une découverte ; et avec seulement neuf semaines avant le solstice, ils travaillaient nuit et jour. Le problème majeur résidait dans le fait qu'ils n'avaient personne pour tester leur formule car la potion Tue-Loup était un poison pour quiconque n'était pas un loup garou. Donc, quand le shérif du coin vint voir Merlin pour lui exposer un problème, ils furent ravis. Ses hommes avaient capturé un loup-garou au collet à la dernière pleine lune. Il n'avait pas été dangereux ensuite, mais comme la pleine lune approchait, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Alors le shérif était venu voir Merlin pour voir si lui pouvait faire quelque chose. Apparemment, l'homme, un nommé Rufus, avait été mordu seulement deux mois auparavant, et il avait une femme et des enfants dans le village voisin. C'était un homme aimable et ils ne voulaient pas le tuer sans lui laisser une chance. Merlin remercia le shérif et lui dit qu'ils garderaient l'homme en sécurité dans les cachots jusqu'à la pleine lune suivante, qui était six jours plus tard.

Donc les deux préparateurs travaillèrent comme des acharnés pour terminer le remède en seulement six jours. Severus donna au loup-garou un gobelet de potion Tue-Loup normale la veille de la pleine lune et lui expliqua que la potion lui permettrait de garder un esprit humain même pendant la pleine lune, mais qu'ils avaient une autre potion qu'il pouvait essayer, s'il le voulait, à prendre juste au moment où la lune se levait. Rufus accepta avec gratitude et la nuit suivante, les trois hommes attendaient avec anxiété le lever de lune, deux regardant à travers la barreaux d'une cage installée dans les cachots, et un dans la cage, serrant nerveusement un gobelet et regardant par la fenêtre. Severus dit " Maintenant, Rufus, buvez tout, vous devez le boire entièrement, même si ça a mauvais goût. C'est ça, continuez. " Il encouragea l'homme qui peinait sur les dernières gorgées. Rufus réussit à ne pas recracher la potion, mais toussa plusieurs fois. Il lâcha le gobelet, cria et tomba au sol.

Alors qu'il commençait à se transformer, une ombre noire apparut au dessus de son corps, prenant la forme d'un loup-garou, alors que son corps restait humain. L'ombre du loup-garou continua à monter sous la lumière de la lune, fit face aux deux observateurs et avec un hurlement d'agonie, disparut en des milliers de particules d'ombre. Rufus resta inconscient au sol, baigné par la lumière de la lune, mais ne se transformant pas. Severus et Harry avaient presque trop peur pour respirer ; mais après une demi-heure, ou plus, Rufus s'assit et gémit qu'il avait mal à la tête. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre par laquelle on voyait toujours briller la lune, et se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Severus lui tendit une couverture et un oreiller et lui expliqua qu'il devrait dormir là, juste afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, puis, laissant un elfe de maison surveiller le sommeil de Rufus, les deux voyageurs temporels remontèrent dans leurs quartiers pour un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain matin, Severus, Merlin, Salazar et Harry descendirent dans les cachots pour libérer Rufus. Tipky, l'elfe de maison, leur dit que Rufus avait dormi à poings fermés toute la nuit et qu'il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. Severus demanda " Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? Racontez-nous ce que vous avez senti. "

" J'avons eu un 'cré mal de tête hier soir, mon Seigneur, mais j'suis drouè comme un chêne jourd'hui ! Merci, Seigneur, vous m'avez sauvé, pour ça oui. Si j'pouvons faire queque chose pour vous, dites-le mouè, Seigneur ! " Rufus débordait de gratitude, s'inclinant et essayant d'embrasser les mains de Severus.

Severus retira ses bras, mal à l'aise. " Vous n'aurez qu'à revenir ici le mois prochain, vous n'aurez pas de potion à prendre, nous devons juste vous observer pendant une autre pleine lune pour être sûrs que tout va bien, et vous serez libre. Merci pour votre aide, Rufus. " Rufus accepta avec empressement, continuant à postillonner sur leurs mains, et Tipky l'emmena prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de le raccompagner hors du château.

Le père et le fils s'étreignirent pour fêter leur triomphe, ils avaient réussi ! Lupin et tous ses compagnons d'infortune pourraient être libres ! Salazar, cependant, était assez mécontent, car plusieurs ingrédients de la potion Tue-Loup ne seraient pas disponibles avant plusieurs centaines d'années. Quand les réserves que Severus avait amenées dans les poches de ses robes seraient épuisées, il ne pourrait plus fabriquer de potion.

* * *

Le même jour, Merlin fit venir Severus et Harry dans ses quartiers, ainsi que les quatre Fondateurs. Il attendit que tout le monde soit assis avant de commencer " Nous avons un peu plus de deux mois afin de préparer le retour de Severus et Harry dans leur époque, alors nous devons bien nous préparer pour que tout se passe bien. Salazar, tu dois examiner tous les souvenirs que Harry a à propos de la Chambre des Secrets afin de pouvoir en construire une réplique parfaite sous les cachots. Y placer le Basilic pourra attendre plus tard, mais tout doit être fait pour que l'Histoire se répète exactement. Rowena, as-tu préparé le sort qui renverra nos amis dans le futur ? " Il s'était tourné pour regarder de Sal à Rowena, qui hocha la tête et répondit. " Oui, mais j'aurai besoin d'aide pour le rituel qui le complètera. Il me faudra le pouvoir de Harry et toi, avec vos forces élémentales, pour le compléter. " 

" Bien sûr, mon enfant, dis-moi quand tu auras du temps libre. " Merlin se tourna vers Harry qui caressait Cara, laquelle sifflait une douce chanson. Harry était encore fatigué par le coucher tardif suivi d'un lever aux aurores. Il sursauta quand Salazar tendit la main pour caresser Cara et fit tomber son bâton.

Salazar le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe par terre et se figea. Tous les yeux se tournèrent sur lui quand il commença à luire d'une belle lumière argentée avec des paillettes de vert. " Que se passe-t-il ? Je croyais que Harry avait dit que cela ne fonctionnerait qu'avec les personnes qui lui sont reliées. Suis-je son ancêtre ? " Perdu, il regarda Merlin qui lui demanda de lui passer le bâton.

Salazar tendit le bâton à Godric pour le faire traverser la table. Godric commença à briller d'une lumière dorée avec des paillettes écarlates. " Que... je sens je pouvoir qui irradie de ce bâton, ce n'est pas supposé faire ça, si ? Comment puis-je être aussi son ancêtre ? Severus et moi ne sommes pas du tout reliés ! "

Merlin avait l'air réellement perplexe. " Peut-être que Sal et Severus peuvent préparer une potion _origo paterna_ avec un charme _progenitor_ afin que nous y voyions un peu plus clair. " Ils acceptèrent et la réunion continua.

" Nous devons chacun choisir ce que nous voulons donner à Harry et Severus pour qu'il le rangent dans ces merveilleuses malles. Artemus, j'ai besoin que tu aides le professeur Keddle dans ses calculs d'Arithmancie afin de savoir combien de temps s'est écoulé dans le futur, au cas où Harry devrait prendre une apparence plus jeune. Dans le cas contraire, cela attirerait trop l'attention, et nous savons de Severus et Harry ont décidé que Harry devait passer pour un étudiant de cinquième année normal jusqu'à avoir pu battre Voldemort, afin que le démon sous-estime sa puissance. Autre chose aujourd'hui ? Très bien, nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine à la même heure. Oh, Sal, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour la potion d'_origo paterna _? "

" Avec Severus et Harry pour m'aider, ça devrait être prêt ce soir, puis elle doit reposer pendant quarante-huit heures avant de pouvoir être utilisée. " répondit Salazar.

" Donc, nous devrions être prêts dans deux jours à partir de ce soir, peut-être ici après le dîner ? "

" Oui, ça sera parfait. Rowena, je suppose que tu connais le charme dont nous aurons besoin ? " demanda Sal à sa belle-sœur. Elle acquiesça et ils se séparèrent, chacun retournant à ses propres projets.

* * *

Harry pensait à l'avant-veille, la potion avait été compliquée mais fascinante. Il avait aimé la manière précise et gracieuse dont son père procédait, et Salazar tout autant. Il avait tant appris des deux hommes qu'il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il avait un jour été nul en Potions. Il devait admettre qu'il était nerveux, il savait très peu à propos de ses parents, et _rien du tout_ à propos de ses grands-parents, alors ça devrait lui apprendre des choses. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu le gardien du lac lui dire que son bâton ne pouvait être utilisé que par les membres de sa famille, mais peut-être qu'il se souvenait mal. Peut-être que ça s'appliquait juste à ses descendants. 

Tout le monde avait dévoré son dîner ce soir-là, sans les habituels discussions et débats philosophiques qui accompagnaient normalement le dîner dans les quartiers de Merlin. Enfin, le moment de vérité arriva.

Severus posa les mains sur les épaules de Harry pour l'encourager et lui souffla " Peu importe à qui tu es relié, tu es toujours Harry ! Il n'y a aucune nervosité à avoir, nous t'aimons tous, peu importe si le sort montre que tu es le fils unique que Voldemort recherche depuis longtemps... ou même le mien. "

Harry ricana ; il pouvait compter sur son père pour alléger l'atmosphère. Merlin nettoya la table en renvoyant tout aux cuisines et Rowena y étendit un très grand parchemin. Elle murmura un sort et le parchemin s'aplatit sur la table. Un autre sort lissa tous ses plis. Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration et, avec un geste de sa baguette, elle dit " Progenitor Harry James Potter ", baguette pointée sur le centre du parchemin. Salazar tendit une coupe dorée sous la main de Harry, Severus sortit une dague de cérémonie et fit une petite coupure dans sa paume. Il compta cinq gouttes avant de refermer la coupure d'un geste du doigt, ne laissant aucune marque. Salazar tourna la potions dix fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis la tendit à Harry.

Harry plissa le nez et avala la potion d'une gorgée, puis attendit cinq minutes avant de placer les deux mains sur le parchemin, aussi près que possible l'une de l'autre sans qu'elles se touchent. Des lignes d'une élégante écriture dorée partirent de ses mains, jusqu'à remplir tout le parchemin. Il y avait son nom, puis deux traits qui se séparaient pour ses parents, puis encore d'autres divisions au fils des générations, jusqu'à l'extrémité du parchemin, où elles se rejoignaient à nouveau en un couple.

" Comment... comment c'est possible... ma mère était née de moldus, c'est ce que tout le monde m'a dit ! Comment ? " Severus emmena Harry pour le faire asseoir sur un canapé. Les quatre fondateurs ne regardèrent pas l'arbre généalogique de près, ne voulant pas connaître leur futur, mais Merlin l'étudia pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de revenir s'asseoir en face de Harry, ses yeux pétillant assez fort pour souhaiter, en face, des lunettes de soleil.

" Eh bien, Harry, il semble que les parents de ta mère étaient tous deux des Cracmols d'origine sang pur, qui ne se sont apparemment pas parlé de leur héritage magique. Ton père est un descendant direct de Galen et de sa femme, et ta mère est une descendante directe de Deaglan et de sa femme. Et non, Tom Jedusor n'est pas relié à Salazar et Helga. S'il est vraiment 'l'Héritier de Serpentard', c'est par le fils bâtard de Salazar, Seren, celui qui t'a enlevé et qui essaie de régner par la terreur sur la région. "

" Alors c'est pour ça que je peux entendre Poudlard parler ? Et pour ça que j'ai pu sortir l'épée de Godric du Choixpeau en deuxième année pour tuer le Basilic ? Et pour ça que je suis un Fourchelang ? " Harry était assommé et débordait de questions.

" Oui, et nous devons nous assurer que les événements se reproduiront à l'identique, afin que le démon retrouve un corps pour que tu puisses le détruire. Nous avons tes souvenirs et ceux de ton père et nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour maintenir l'histoire. Heureusement, la plupart de l'histoire des débuts de Poudlard est perdue. Ce qui reste n'est qu'un ensemble de spéculations, mais nous nous assurerons qu'il y a un Basilic dans la Chambre pour que tu puisses le battre, même si j'espère que toutes ces âneries contre les moldus attribuées à Salazar ici présent sont le fait de son fils, qui a proclamé s'appeler Serpentard. Et s'il est cru que Godric a affronté et tué Serpentard, je préfère supposer que dans le futur, lorsqu'il aura eu des enfants, Godric va effectivement affronter et tuer ce Serpentard et pas le nôtre. J'ai remarqué sur le parchemin qu'après trois générations, les Gryffondor ont changé leur nom en Potter, je suppose pour des raisons de sécurité, donc nous nous assurerons que le changement de nom est bien fait. Donc, Harry, tu _étais_ notre enfant de cœur, et maintenant tu _es_ notre enfant. Bonjour, je m'appelle Merlin et je suis ton arrière arrière etc grand-père. " Il ouvrit les bras et étreignit Harry.

La soirée avait été mouvementée et Harry fut presque incapable de s'endormir, mais son père s'assit à côté de lui et lui parla doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, rêvant des Fondateurs, de Merlin, et de la chaleur et de l'amour de sa vraie maison.

* * *

La semaine suivante, septième semaine avant le solstice, Merlin avait trouvé le Seigneur qui détenait les 5000 hectares qui entouraient le 'Lac des Innocents' ; il avait par chance des problèmes pour payer les taxes réclamées par le roi, et était plus que d'accord pour vendre toute la parcelle pour le prix exorbitant de trente Galions d'or. Les papiers furent établis et le reste de l'or des voyageurs fut placé dans un coffre de Gringotts, avec des instructions aux gobelins pour la gestion de la propriété. Ils avaient rangé la clé dans leurs malles, qui se remplissaient avec régularité d'objets qui n'existaient plus à leur époque. La malle de Severus était presque remplie d'ingrédients rares, de plantes précieusement conservées, de la coquille d'œuf de phénix, et de recettes de potions, ainsi que plusieurs dizaines de litres de la précieuse eau du lac, juste au cas où. Les pièces de stockage de Harry contenaient déjà un ensemble complet d'armes de la part de Godric, des robes pour eux deux, offertes par Rowena et Helga, et des dizaines et dizaines de livres qui avaient disparu à leur époque, ainsi que l'arbre généalogique de Harry et ses papiers d'adoption.

* * *

Salazar et Severus avaient préparé autant de doses de la potion de guérison pour loups-garous – qu'ils appelaient 'la Potion Potter' avec leur fameux sens de l'humour (T/N : potter : potier) – qu'ils avaient pu avec les ingrédients que Severus avait eu sur lui. Il était sur le point de faire la potion de Remus, et transportait donc plusieurs ingrédients dangereux de sa réserve privée vers le laboratoire attenant à son bureau, lorsqu'ils avaient été enlevés. Ça faisait peu de doses mais Salazar voulait aider autant de personnes atteintes que possible. 

Salazar avait donné à Severus des copies de toutes ses recherches privées et Severus avait fait de même pour son 'frère'. Harry savait que les deux hommes se manqueraient terriblement et il savait que tous les gens qu'il avait rencontré lui manqueraient, mais il avait des amis que son père n'avait pas. Il espérait qu'il pourrait aider son père à surmonter la séparation de ses premiers vrais amis, mais il savait que ça serait dur pour eux deux.

* * *

A la réunion suivante, six semaines seulement avant le solstice d'été, Rowena et Merlin annoncèrent qu'ils avaient achevé le rituel qui renverrait les deux voyageurs dans le futur. Il leur faudrait leur magie à tous pour reproduire ce que Harry avait fait seul, en état de panique. Au moins, maintenant, ils savaient pourquoi Harry était si puissant : les deux grandes familles sorcières se mêlant en un enfant, Harry possédait tout l'héritage de Merlin. 

Les choses se succédaient plus vite que dans les mois précédents, mais ils avaient plus de temps maintenant que depuis longtemps, car la plupart des problèmes avaient été réglés, et ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le solstice. Artemus approchait de la solution de ses calculs d'Arithmancie pour trouver l'âge de Harry dans le futur, mais n'y était pas encore tout à fait. Harry et Severus passaient le plus de temps possible avec la famille tout nouvellement découverte de Harry, essayant de se créer un maximum de souvenirs. Harry les triait et les rangeait soigneusement chaque soir, comme les trésors qu'ils étaient.

* * *

A cinq semaines de l'échéance, Artemus acheva ses calculs et détermina que chaque jour écoulé dans le passé correspondait à seulement une heure dans le futur, donc ils ne se serait écoulé que quinze jours et cinq heures. Harry devrait apparaître sous le même aspect que lorsqu'il avait disparu, plaies en moins, mais sous la forme d'un garçon de quinze ans rachitique, pas d'un jeune homme de presque dix-sept ans. Harry espérait qu'ils pourraient vaincre Tom assez vite, pour ne pas rester un avorton trop longtemps !

* * *

D'après les souvenirs de Severus – Harry en avait, grâce à Dieu, beaucoup moins – ils reviendraient le matin de Noël à cinq heures du matin. Severus et Harry ne voulaient pas donner une crise cardiaque à tout le monde, donc ils s'étaient décidés sur la Grande Salle, où il n'y aurait personne à une heure pareille. Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder sa forme métamorphosée et libérer le pouvoir dont ils auraient besoin, donc il prit immédiatement la forme qu'il avait un an auparavant, et la garda jusqu'au jour du départ.

* * *

A quatre semaines avant le solstice, tout le monde dans le château se préparait avec effervescence aux examens de fin d'année. Il n'y aurait pas de BUSEs, mais Harry et tous les autres apprentis, ainsi que les septième année, passeraient leurs examens de Maîtrise, qui deviendraient l'ASPIC. Bien sûr, Harry ne cessait de se répéter qu'il n'était pas _vraiment_ nerveux, après tout il passerait ses BUSEs à Poudlard pour garder sa couverture, donc ces examens n'avaient pas vraiment de sens. Sauf qu'il voulait bien s'en tirer pour faire plaisir à son père et à ses etc grands-parents – _bon sang_, ça sonnait vraiment trop bizarre !

* * *

La semaine suivante se fondit dans un brouillard indistinct, alors que Harry passait examen après examen, dans toutes les matières qu'il avait étudiées. Hermione en aurait été verte de jalousie ; il passa des examens de Duel Magique, Escrime et Joute, Sortilèges, Arithmancie, Langues Anciennes, Divination, Botanique, Potions, Histoire de la Magie, Culture Sorcière, Guérison, Astronomie, Runes Anciennes, et même Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il passait tranquillement quatorze examens de Maîtrise. S'il les réussissait, il serait qualifié pour enseigner chaque matière. 

Puis, à sa grande surprise, Merlin lui ajouta un examen pour chacun de ses éléments ! Pour la Maîtrise de l'Air, il devait se soulever et 'flotter' en l'air trois minutes, dresser un bouclier pour arrêter les boules de feu lancées par Merlin, appeler puis faire disparaître un orage, et même contrôler une tornade. Son examen de Feu était aussi difficile : il devait lancer des boules de feu, conjurer du feu dans sa main et l'y garder, allumer des torches, appeler et diriger des éclairs, et allumer puis éteindre un feu de forêt. L'examen de Terre lui plut beaucoup : sculpter des métaux, fabriquer des pierres précieuses, dresser des monolithes de pierre et créer une colline dans le parc, là où Helga voulait créer une serre. Il était épuisé à la fin, mais il avait réussi les trois examens. S'il réussissait tout, il parviendrait au score jamais obtenu de dix-sept diplômes de Maître !

Mais il savait qu'il les réussirait tous. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait véritablement était que Godric avait décidé que pour son examen pratique de Duel Magique, il devrait affronter Merlin. Et il n'avait jamais gagné contre Merlin. Il parvenait maintenant à remporter un combat avec Godric, Salazar, Severus et Artemus ligués contre lui, mais aucun d'entre eux ne contrôlait les éléments. Et il savait que Merlin les utiliserait en duel. Harry n'avait jamais vu tout ce que Merlin pouvait faire ; il n'avait jamais eu à y faire appel lors des duels auxquels il avait assisté. Bon, au moins, il savait que son arrière etc grand-père ne lui ferait pas _trop_ mal. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Le duel devait avoir lieu le samedi suivant, quand tout le monde aurait achevé ses examens et avant que les parents arrivent – la semaine suivante – pour ramener les étudiants chez eux. Tous les autres avaient promis de l'aider à s'entraîner. Harry avait l'impression que Godric voulait vraiment qu'il gagne, car il n'avait jamais entendu dire que son grand-père eût perdu un duel.

* * *

Deux semaines seulement avant l'échéance, le samedi matin se leva frais et clair. Harry avait été si nerveux que son père lui avait fait avaler de force une potion de sommeil, affirmant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'endorme au milieu du duel. Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir manger quoi que ce fût, et Severus lui proposa de se transformer et d'aller voler en dragon et griffon pour le détendre. Il accepta ; il avait découvert que voler, que ce soit sur un balai ou autrement, l'aidait à reprendre son calme. 

Cara resta avec eux, s'assit sur son dos et lui fit des commentaires grossiers alors qu'il volait. Elle lui dit qu'un autre phénix avait fait son nid là où il avait trouvé sa mère et que s'ils voulaient la coquille de ce bébé, elle était dans le même nid que l'été précédent. Harry envoya l'information à Severus à travers leur lien. Son père en fut si excité qu'il oublia le duel et voulut y aller aussitôt pour le chercher. Harry se mit à rire et lui dit que ça devrait attendre : premièrement, il avait un duel dans quelques heures, deuxièmement, il n'était pas _totalement_ sûr de l'endroit où Merlin et lui avaient campé l'été précédent.

Harry et Severus atterrirent et reprirent leur forme humaine après un vol paisible et relaxant. Harry avait pris soin de ne pas se fatiguer ; il devait toujours affronter Merlin après le déjeuner. Il pourrait se reposer un peu ; le combat était prévu pour 14h30 dans la Grande Salle.

Severus entra dans la chambre de son fils pour le réveiller à deux heures moins le quart. Il fut surpris de voir que Harry s'était bel et bien endormi, mais il se dit que la relaxation et la détente physique apportées par le vol devaient avoir contribué. Il tendit à Harry des magnifiques robes de duel d'un violet profond, décorées de noir et d'argent. Harry avait repris sa forme et il attacha ses cheveux avec un ruban violet avant de mettre les robes neuves. Il mit aussi des bottes noires en cuir de dragon et prit son bâton dans la main droite. Severus le regarda avec fierté, admirant le jeune guerrier bien bâti, puissant et confiant qui se tenait devant lui.

" Tu t'en tireras bien, Harry, même si tu ne gagnes pas contre Merlin. Souviens-toi, personne n'a réussi à le faire depuis qu'il a atteint l'âge adulte, donc tu ne pourras pas échouer si tu fais de ton mieux. Cela dit, _je_ m'attends à ce que tu gagnes, après tout, personne ne s'attendait à ce que tu battes Tom, et tu le fais à chaque fois. Ne te déprécie pas, compte sur ta ruse et tes ressources. Et sache que je suis plus fier de toi que je pourrai jamais l'exprimer. Je suis fier que tu m'appelles ton père, et je ne peux pas exprimer ma gratitude quand à ce que tu me laisses t'appeler mon fils ! " Les yeux sombres de Severus ne montraient que de l'amour et de la fierté, et Harry passa les bras autour du cou de son père et le serra fort.

" Merci, papa, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi que tu aies foi en moi. Je n'ai eu personne avant et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi pendant cette année. Avant de venir ici, je me demandais souvent, au fond de moi, si je vivrais _assez longtemps_ pour sortir de l'école, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucun futur. Maintenant, je sais qu'on peut le battre ensemble et que je peux rêver d'un futur comme tous les autres. Et sache que tu seras toujours dans ce futur, peu importe comment on devra jouer la comédie jusqu'à ce qu'on ait battu Tom. Je t'aime, papa ! "

Harry s'écarta et gloussa " Maintenant, assez de débordements, je dois _botter les fesses d'un certain ancêtre _! " Ils rirent tous les deux et quittèrent leurs quartiers pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

La Grande Salle avait été à nouveau transformée en salle de duel, et Harry remarqua que les gradins étaient bondés : étudiants, professeurs, elfes de maisons, serviteurs, et une bonne partie du voisinage. Il semblait bien que tout le monde voulait voir Merlin affronter un apprenti de seize ans. Bien sûr, personne à part les Fondateurs ne savait que Harry Potter n'était pas un apprenti ordinaire, qu'il avait déjà fait un duel dans des circonstances beaucoup plus dangereuses, et qu'il avait réussi à survivre. 

Le Seigneur Salazar appela la foule au calme et annonça les règles. Il y aurait trois rounds de dix minutes chacun, un gagnant serait annoncé à la fin de chaque round et celui qui en aurait remporté le plus serait déclaré vainqueur. Il y aurait une pause de cinq minutes entre les rounds, et chaque round s'achèverait par un tintement de cloche, ou lorsqu'un des duellistes serait assommé, blessé et incapable de continuer le combat, ou déclarerait forfait. Se faire désarmer ne signifiait pas la fin d'un round. Il présenta le Grand Seigneur Merlin et son second le seigneur Godric Gryffondor, puis se tourna et présenta le Seigneur Harry Potter-Rogue et son second Maître Severus Rogue. Ils se saluèrent, Godric et Severus quittèrent la plate-forme, et les deux mages lancèrent des protections autour des spectateurs, de leurs seconds, et des juges, Salazar, Rowena, Helga, ainsi que le maire, le Shérif, et le Seigneur moldu du coin.

Salazar se tourna à nouveau vers Merlin et Harry, parlant d'une voix claire et distincte pour que tout le monde l'entende " Lors du premier round, vous utiliserez la magie sans baguette ; lors du second, vous pourrez utiliser vos bâtons et la magie sans baguette, et lors du troisième vous utiliserez les Eléments, en combinant bâton et magie sans baguette. Messieurs, vous avez trois minutes pour vos préparer avant le premier round. "

Merlin et Harry se serrèrent la main et retournèrent près de leurs seconds. Harry était à nouveau nerveux et Severus essaya de le calmer. " Harry, utilise ton Occlumencie et coupe tout élément extérieur, concentre-toi, comme lors d'un match de Quidditch. Respire profondément, relie-toi à ta source de magie et va '_botter les fesses d'un certain ancêtre _! "

Harry sourit à son père et leva le pouce. Il laissa son bâton à Severus et revint sur l'estrade avec confiance pour affronter Merlin, juste avant la première sonnerie. Harry lança un puissant sort de matraque contre Merlin qui le bloqua avec facilité, et lui envoya un sort d'étourdissement. Les deux hommes lançaient de puissants sorts avec leurs mains et alors que Merlin utilisait principalement des boucliers pour contrer les sorts de Harry, Harry utilisait un mélange de boucliers et de mouvements pour éviter les sorts. Le duel tourna rapidement à une bataille entre la ruse et l'imagination de la jeunesse contre la sagesse et l'expérience de la maturité, et il était évident que les deux camps étaient très rapprochés.

Après qu'un sort violet, inconnu, eut frôlé la joue de Harry, le surprenant, celui-ci sentit le pouvoir monter en lui, et une concentration totale, la même qu'il avait lorsqu'il chassait le Vif, s'empara de lui. Il envoya quatre sorts d'étourdissement à Merlin, alternant main gauche et main droite, tout en bougeant, à droite, au milieu, à droite, puis à gauche. Le bouclier de Merlin absorba les deux premiers sorts avec un grand bruit, mais le troisième le fissura, et le quatrième frappa Merlin à l'épaule gauche et le fit reculer de trois mètres, le faisant tomber en arrière. Il se remit rapidement debout et envoya le même sort violet qui avait raté Harry de justesse la fois précédente. Harry plongea pour y échapper et frappa le sol, juste aux pieds de son Maître, avec un sort de réflexion, puis lança un simple sort d'étourdissement, avec une grande puissance, sur le sol, juste derrière les pieds de Merlin. Le sort frappa le sol, rebondit violemment, passa sous le bouclier de Merlin et frappa le mage, l'envoyant inconscient au sol juste alors que la cloche sonnait. Harry baissa aussitôt les mains et regarda les juges sidérés, alors que Godric réveillait son grand-père. Salazar vint au centre de l'estrade et annonça " Premier round pour l'Apprenti Potter-Rogue ! " La foule se mit à applaudir à tout rompre.

Quand Harry revint affronter Merlin pour le deuxième round, il vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Merlin était en colère, très en colère, et très déterminé. Harry ne savait pas comment il allait gérer ça. 'Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, c'est Merlin ! Je ne peux pas le battre, je fais quoi, là ?' Il avala sa salive et bloqua tant bien que mal le bâton de Merlin, qui visait sa tête à revers. Severus envoya un seul ordre à Harry, '**CONCENTRE-TOI**', qui résonna dans le cerveau du jeune homme et le fit sursauter ; puis, à nouveau, sa magie prit le contrôle et il frappa en l'air, avant de plonger pour se glisser sous les pieds de Merlin. Le vieil homme sauta gracieusement, l'air ravi que Harry se soit à nouveau concentré. Ils échangèrent des coups et des sorts jusqu'à ce que les boucliers des spectateurs commencent à briller et vibrer de puissance. Harry évita un coup de bâton tournoyant, mais une fraction de seconde trop tard pour bloquer un sort de projection ; il tourna sur lui-même, tomba, fit une roulade et revint sur ses pieds. Le sol sous les deux combattant brillait d'une lumière dorée, saturé de puissance, quand la cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du round. Merlin et Harry se séparèrent aussitôt et allèrent s'asseoir. Severus tendit une serviette à Harry pour s'essuyer, ainsi qu'un gobelet d'eau.

Harry savait que le round avait été très serré, mais qu'il avait perdu car, contrairement à Merlin, il était tombé. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand Salazar annonça " Le deuxième round va au Grand Seigneur Merlin. Les deux adversaires sont à égalité ; le troisième round décidera du vainqueur. "

Harry avait très envie de gagner le troisième round, mais il n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs élémentaux en duel, ni vu quelqu'un le faire. Godric et Salazar lui avaient dit avoir vu Merlin se battre en duel contre un autre apprenti élémental, mais c'était quatorze ans plus tôt et ils ne savaient pas très bien comment les choses avaient fonctionné, juste qu'ils avaient été très impressionnés par le pouvoir que maîtrisaient les deux duellistes, ce qui n'était pas d'une grande aide.

Severus dit à Harry qu'il n'avait évidemment jamais pu savoir ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait affronté Voldemort, donc il devait se laisser aller comme il l'avait fait. Harry lui fit une grimace sarcastique et répondit '_Merci, papa _!' en roulant des yeux, avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas un si mauvais conseil que ça. Il se dit donc que pour le troisième round, il allait laisser son instinct diriger le combat, et s'il gagnait, qu'il en soit ainsi ! S'il perdait, eh bien, il avait déjà gagné un round contre Merlin, et personne ne pouvait en dire autant, donc c'était déjà très bien.

Harry respira profondément, se concentra, se plongeant totalement dans sa magie et la laissant prendre les rênes. Il vint au centre de la plate-forme, totalement à l'aise, et attendit le début du troisième round. Totalement détendu, il vit Merlin approcher et une autre part de son esprit remarqua la sonnerie de la cloche. Merlin commença en lui lançant une grosse boule de feu que Harry lança simplement en l'air, la faisant tourner, puis la transformant en éclair qu'il lança sur Merlin. Merlin bondit sur le côté et envoya un courant d'air pour repousser l'éclair. Harry plongea au sol et envoya une boule de feu. Merlin la combattit avec un mur d'eau que Harry gela rapidement autour du vieil homme. Il fallut une bonne minute à Merlin pour fondre la glace avant d'envoyer une tornade miniature sur Harry.

Harry chevaucha simplement le vent comme une planche et le laissa le ramener vers Merlin, appelant son bâton et lançant un sort d'étourdissement à Merlin, tout en lançant un éclair de la main gauche. Merlin attrapa de justesse son bâton pour repousser le sort d'étourdissement, mais l'éclair toucha le sol juste devant lui, le déséquilibrant et faisant trembler toute l'estrade. Harry en profita pour invoquer des cordes autour du vieux mage. Merlin repoussa les cordes, plongea sur la gauche alors que Harry atterrissait devant lui et lança son bâton vers lui. Harry se contenta de plonger pour l'éviter et pointa son bâton vers Merlin, lui envoyant encore une fois un simple mais puissant sort d'étourdissement. Merlin le reçut en plein ventre et le round fut achevé une minute pleine avant la sonnerie. Harry lâcha son bâton et s'assit par terre, épuisé mais triomphant.

Le public resta sidéré un moment, puis éclata en applaudissements à faire trembler les murs.

Salazar se leva et alla au milieu de la plate-forme. Il dut envoyer par trois fois des étincelles d bout de sa baguette pour calmer la foule. L'air stupéfait, il annonça " Troisième round pour l'Apprenti Potter-Rogue. Match pour **_l'Apprenti Potter-Rogue_ **! " La foule se mit à nouveau à hurler, et cette fois rien ne put les faire taire.

Godric avait de nouveau réveillé Merlin qui rejoignit Harry et lui serra solennellement la main, avant d'étreindre le garçon stupéfait. " Harry, je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis des années ! On devrait recommencer avant votre départ, mais peut-être avec un peu moins de public, hm ? "

Severus tendit à Harry une potion de Pimentine puis l'emmena doucement hors de la Grande Salle afin que la foule enthousiaste ne l'écrase pas.

* * *

Les participants et les juges se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers de Merlin et partagèrent des rafraîchissements pendant que le reste de l'assistance festoyait dans la Grande Salle. Harry était assis à côté de Merlin sur un canapé confortable devant le feu, sortant doucement de son état de stupeur. 

Merlin discutait tranquillement avec le Seigneur moldu et les hommes du village. " Donc, cet avorton qui se fait appeler Salazar a disparu l'été dernier. Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il prépare ou de l'endroit où il se cache ? "

Le Shérif commença " Les meneurs lors de l'enlèvement du jeune Potter ont tous été pendus, les autres ont reçu des peines allant de quatre à dix ans, et ils sont toujours en prison, certains ici, certains à Londres. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup entendu parler de Serpentard depuis l'enlèvement, mais seulement cinq à six de ses hommes se sont échappés, et je pense que vous l'avez sérieusement blessé. Nous pensons qu'il a traversé trois pays, il y a eu des rapports à propos de troubles similaires.

" Les gens par là s'opposent aux sorciers et aux sorcières, et il y a eu pas mal de morts des deux côtés. Le jeune Rafe qui a été arrêté dans le château est une véritable nuisance, il a essayé d'organiser une évasion et a blessé ou tué plusieurs prisonniers. Il hurlait des choses comme quoi les sorciers étaient les véritables maîtres et comment nous devrions tous nous incliner devant eux. Un des gardes a dû le transpercer avec sa lance, ou je ne sais pas combien auraient été tués. "

Le maire confirma. " Nous allons garder les yeux ouverts au cas où Seren referait une apparition, et vous appeler si possible ? " Quand Merlin hocha la tête, il continua " Nous avons toujours cohabité pacifiquement avec vous et nous aimerions continuer. Pouvons-nous compter sur vous afin de nous défendre si cette folie contre les sorciers parvient jusque ici ? "

" Bien sûr, et vous êtes également les bienvenus si vous ou vos habitants avez besoin d'un refuge. Nous pouvons aussi lancer des sorts pour rendre le village invisible à ceux qui ne connaissent pas son existence, si vous le voulez. " offrit Merlin.

Le maire de Pré au Lard accepta. " Je ne pense pas qu'il en soit déjà besoin, mais cela pourrait être le cas dans le futur. Un certain nombre de parents de vos élèves est venu habiter ici pour être plus près et nous voulons que tout le monde soit le bienvenu, sorcier ou non. Quoique si des sorciers continuent à venir vivre ici pour être près de leurs enfants, nous devrions bientôt être une bonne communauté magique capable de nous défendre nous-mêmes. "

Tout le monde éclata de rire et la conversation se tourna vers des sujets plus généraux alors que Harry s'endormait contre l'épaule de son arrière etc grand-père. Il entendait une 'voix' basse et rassurante qui lui disait qu'elle allait protéger Pré au Lard.

* * *

Personne ne fut surpris d'apprendre que Harry avait réussi ses examens de Maîtrise dans toutes les matières. Les Fondateurs étaient tristes de le voir partir, car ils auraient bien aimé qu'il devienne professeur à Poudlard, mais ils savaient qu'il avait une destinée à accomplir à sa propre époque. Harry roula soigneusement ses dix-sept diplômes de Maître et les rangea dans sa malle avec fierté, surtout celui de Défense Magique ! 

Avec moins d'une semaine restant avant le solstice, il commençait à sentir la tristesse de devoir dire au revoir à sa famille. Il détestait l'idée de devoir abandonner la famille qu'il avait trouvée dans le passé pour retourner dans un futur incertain, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il leur serait toujours reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient appris, et pour la possibilité d'avoir pu se remettre des attaques et du stress constant. Il avait pu profiter de la chance d'être un enfant, même s'il savait qu'il ne serait jamais un enfant 'normal'.

Les étudiants étaient tous partis à la fin de la semaine ; sa famille passait la majorité de leur temps ensemble, résolvant les derniers problèmes, ajoutant dans leurs malles ce qu'ils avaient oublié. Ils étaient repartis au 'Lac des Innocents' et Severus, Merlin, Harry et Salazar étaient montés sur la crête de la montagne pour ramener la coquille d'œuf de phénix. Cara demanda à Harry de leur dire que les phénix considéraient cette montagne comme sacrée, et tant de femelles phénix venaient là pour couver qu'ils devraient aller voir chaque année s'il n'y avait pas une autre coquille. Les oiseaux n'étaient pas gênés par le fait que les coquilles, qui ne leur servaient plus, soient utilisées pour des potions de guérison, et en fait, ils étaient ravis d'aider.

* * *

Severus et Harry avaient passé de nombreuses heures depuis plusieurs semaines à concevoir un plan qui leur permettrait de développer une 'nouvelle' relation sous le nez de leurs amis, permettant à Severus d'avoir une raison pour changer de personnalité sans élever de soupçons. Et ils auraient besoin de l'aide de leurs amis. Ils allaient ensorceler le journal de Harry pour qu'il ne soit visible qu'à Dobby, et laisser à l'intérieur à un parchemin lui demandant de donner le journal aux cinq adolescents, uniquement quand ils seraient seuls dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. 

Ils avaient laissé d'autres instructions pour que le journal soit lu par les adolescents, leur expliquant ce que serait leur rôle, afin de mettre en place la plus grande 'farce' que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Ils étaient tous les deux certains que les cinq adolescents comprendraient leur nouvelle relation après avoir lu le journal de Harry et Harry savait qu'ils apprécieraient l'idée de connaître la vérité quand tous les autres adultes l'ignoreraient !

Severus et Merlin étaient tous les deux sûrs que Harry allait s'évanouir à cause de l'immense quantité de pouvoir qu'il allait devoir donner aux autres, et Merlin était pratiquement sûr que Severus perdrait aussi conscience. Il sentait également qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour se remettre, et ils avaient demandé au château de ne pas intervenir pour reconstruire leur magie, de les laisser guérir naturellement.

Ils seraient tous les deux conduits à l'infirmerie dès qu'on les trouverait et la première chose que ferait Madame Pomfresh serait de leur enfiler ces maudits pyjamas, comme d'habitude. Et leurs robes seraient données aux elfes de maison pour être nettoyées et ramenées à leurs chambres respectives. Donc, le journal avec les instructions, y compris ce qu'il fallait faire de leurs malles rétrécies, serait gardé dans une poche de Severus. S'il gardait conscience, il pourrait appeler Dobby et lui confier le journal.

* * *

Après tous les pique-niques, les duels pour rire, les histoires, les étreintes et les silences gênés, il fut rapidement temps pour Severus et Harry de rentrer. Harry était entré en transe et avait parlé à Poudlard une dernière fois deux jours plus tôt, lui disant qu'ils rentraient à la maison et que même s'ils allaient sembler épuisés et drainés de toute leur magie, le château ne devait pas les soigner, et personne ne devait savoir que le château les protégeait. Il lui dit qu'il serait ravi de lui parler à nouveau quand il serait rentré et qu'il était fier du travail qu'elle allait fournir pour protéger les enfants.

* * *

Harry et Severus avaient mis leurs vieilles robes. Les tennis pourries de Harry avaient été perdues Dieu savait quand, donc il était pieds nus. Leurs malles rétrécies, ainsi que le journal avec les instructions, étaient cachés dans des poches secrètes des robes de Severus. Harry avait exactement l'aspect qu'il avait la nuit de sa disparition, et Severus et lui s'étaient entraînés à faire des expressions de dédain pendant deux semaines – bien sûr, le fait qu'ils se donnent des notes et fassent des commentaires à travers leur lien n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ils avaient bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire quand aucun n'avait parlé à voix haute. Severus avait du mal à reprendre ses anciennes expressions, il avait perdu l'habitude, et ils s'étaient promis de s'aider l'un l'autre à rester dans leurs personnages.

* * *

Harry et Severus se tenaient au milieu de la Grande Salle, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Cara agrippée à l'épaule de Harry, l'air nerveux. Harry avait rangé son bâton dans sa malle et il devrait donc concentrer son pouvoir puis l'envoyer aux autres à travers lui-même, sans s'aider de son bâton. Ils s'étaient entraînés et il était devenu plutôt bon pour envoyer du pouvoir à chacun des Fondateurs sans les noyer. 

Rowena se tenait au nord, Helga au sud, Salazar à l'est et Godric à l'ouest. Merlin se tenait derrière Rowena au nord et Artemus derrière Helga au sud. Les quatre Fondateurs firent appel à leur magie, qui se fondit dans les deux hommes au centre, Rowena bleu sombre, Helga jeune doré, Salazar vert profond et Godric rouge écarlate. Artemus lia sa magie argentée à celle dorée de Merlin par dessus les quatre autres. Ils levèrent leurs mains, envoyant des bénédictions pour un retour sain et sauf, puis incantèrent en chœur :

_**Posterus ut preteritus**_

_**Reverto quis est lost**_

_**Preteritus revert ut posterus**_

Au troisième vers, une colonne d'énergie d'un blanc aveuglant, de magie pure, enveloppa les deux voyageurs jusqu'à les rendre invisibles. La magie s'effondra sur elle-même et après un dernier éclair, la lumière redevint normale, révélant seulement six personnes.

* * *

T/N : Samedi, presque 16 heures. Je suis crevée ! Mais je vous ai promis deux chapitres, donc vous aurez bien le second. J'ai encore deux jours ! 

Voici la traduction de l'incantation (je laisse toutes ses responsabilités de latiniste à teacherbev) :

Posterus ut preteritus : Le futur vers le passé

Reverto quis est lost : Je rends ce qui est perdu

Preteritus revert ut posterus : Le passé retourne vers le futur

(S'il y a bien une chose de mes années de fac dont je ne souhaite pas me souvenir, c'est le latin !)


	19. Une farce pour le Directeur

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – mais vous savez ça, maintenant.

T/N : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Une farce pour le Directeur**

Quand toutes les pupilles rétrécies par la lumière aveuglante eurent retrouvé une taille normale, la bonne centaine d'êtres présents dans la Grande Salle poussèrent presque en unisson un cri de surprise, puis hurlèrent, faisant résonner les murs.

Severus avait réussi à retenir le corps inerte de Harry juste assez longtemps pour regarder les visages stupéfaits, cherchant une tête familière. Quand il repéra son mentor, Albus, il fit un petit signe de tête, dit " On est revenus " puis s'écroula au sol, inerte. Cara avait disparu hors de la pièce quand ils étaient arrivés, donc personne ne l'avait remarquée. Elle apparut dans le bureau de Dumbledore et s'endormit sur le perchoir de Fumseck, en compagnie du phénix écarlate qui peigna ses plumes et sifflota une mélodie de bienvenue.

Albus beugla " Silence ! " pour calmer la foule, alors que Madame Pomfresh passait en mode 100 médico-mage. " Reculez, laissez-les moi. " Elle traversa la foule comme un bulldozer, tirant sa baguette. Elle cria " Albus, amenez Severus ! " en lévitant Harry, avant de partir en courant vers l'infirmerie. Personne ne l'avait jamais vue se déplacer si vite. Albus souleva Rogue et la suivit, presque aussi vite mais avec un peu plus de dignité, criant à Dobby de garder le reste des gens dans la salle.

La foule avait été trop sidérée pour faire un mouvement jusqu'à ce que les quatre sorciers sortent, mais maintenant elle se dirigeait comme un seul homme vers la sortie, pour la trouver bloquée par un Dobby à l'allure menaçante, bras croisés sur la poitrine. " Vous allez rester là, bon sorciers, jusqu'à ce que le Directeur Dumbledore dise à Dobby de vous laisser sortir. " D'un claquement de doigts, il ferma les portes de la Grande Salle. Un second claquement de doigts garnit à nouveau les tables de nourriture et de boissons. L'assemblée grommela mais personne ne voulait prendre le risque d'affronter les pouvoirs d'un elfe de maison libre, donc ils reprirent leurs conversations, mais plus fort et avec beaucoup plus d'entrain.

* * *

Pompom fit signe à Albus d'allonger Severus sur le lit à côté de celui de Harry, tout en continuant à lancer des sorts de diagnostic sur le garçon. Elle s'arrêta après quelques moments et regarda le directeur, stupéfaite. Elle examina rapidement Severus et secoua la tête. Albus la regarda, inquiet, et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

" Ils vont bien ; bien sûr, ils sont épuisés magiquement mais à part ça ils sont en excellent état. Je peux voir des traces des blessures de Harry, mais elles sont bien guéries et en fait, il est en meilleure santé qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Severus n'est pas aussi épuisé, mais lui aussi est en meilleure santé que je l'ai jamais vu. Où qu'ils aient été, ils ont été soignés, bien nourris, et se sont bien reposés. Mais ils ont dû parcourir une distance énorme pour être à ce point épuisés. Severus devrait se réveiller demain matin. Harry va dormir un ou deux jours de plus ; après cela, ils seront en pleine forme. "

Albus soupira profondément et sourit si largement que son visage se coupa presque en deux. " Ce sont de fantastiques nouvelles, Pompom. Laissez-moi aller les dire aux autres, et puis pourquoi ne pas les confier à Dobby et venir nous rejoindre pour un petit-déjeuner de Noël ? C'est le meilleur Noël que Poudlard ait jamais eu ! "

Elle hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées, en allant chercher des potions, et dit au directeur de lui envoyer Dobby, et qu'elle viendrait le rejoindre environ une demi-heure plus tard. Elle versa une potion énergisante et une potion de récupération dans les gorges de ses deux patients, et leur jeta enfin le sort qui les mettait en pyjama. Elle laissa leurs vêtements au pied de leurs lits, Dobby pouvait aussi s'en occuper, puisqu'il était déjà là. Elle laissa ses instructions à l'elfe jubilant et surexcité, examina une dernière fois ses patients et partit rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Dumbledore avait tout juste réussi à faire rasseoir tout le monde quand Pompom entra ; il lui fit signe de venir au podium pour informer la foule de l'état de leurs deux amis miraculeusement revenus. Elle hocha la tête, regarda les visages tendus et dit " Ils vont bien tous les deux, ils sont juste épuisés. Ils ont tout les deux dépensé une énorme énergie magique pour transplaner de là où ils étaient jusqu'ici. Severus devrait être réveillé demain matin. Harry est totalement guéri et a même pris un peu de poids ! Sa magie est également drainée ; je suppose qu'il a alimenté Severus en magie pure pour l'aider à effectuer le Transplanage. Il devrait être réveillé dans deux ou trois jours, et je pense qu'ils s'en sortiront très bien tous les deux. " Ses mots élevèrent une énième ovation et série d'applaudissements alors que les gens se tournaient les uns vers les autres, se serraient les mains, s'étreignaient, fondaient en larmes de joie, et parlaient avec excitation.

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Dobby ramassa les robes sales et commença à vider les poches avant de les envoyer à la laverie. Celle de Harry y fut vite envoyée, car les poches étaient vides. Le professeur Rogue avait plusieurs objets très intéressants dans ses poches secrètes, dont tous les elfes de maison connaissaient l'existence, et qu'ils fouillaient toujours avec soin avant d'envoyer à la lingerie quelque vêtement qui appartint au Maître de Potions. Dobby trouva deux malles rétrécies et un livre avec un parchemin qui LUI était adressé ! Dobby était si excité qu'il sautait sur place en lisant les instructions. Il était si content, le Grand Harry Potter n'avait fait confiance qu'à _lui_ pour ce travail ! Il le ferait, dès que Madame Pomfresh serait revenue et l'aurait libéré. Harry Potter pouvait lui faire confiance, il le ferait ! Après avoir envoyé les coffres rétrécis dans les bonnes chambres, il s'assit, le journal glissé sous sa veste, et attendit le retour de l'infirmière.

* * *

C'était le meilleur matin de Noël que beaucoup d'entre eux aient jamais vécu, et bien qu'ils aient été debout toute la nuit, très peu de gens quittèrent la Grande Salle avant le début de l'après-midi, quand l'euphorie et l'adrénaline se furent enfin assez dissipées pour que la fatigue arrive. Mais Pompom Pomfresh avait un travail à faire et elle n'abandonnerait jamais ses responsabilités. Donc, aussitôt après avoir mangé, elle retourna à l'infirmerie, ne s'arrêtant à son bureau que pour prendre les dossiers médicaux de Severus Rogue et Harry Potter – de loin les plus épais de toute sa collection, quoique, peut-être, celui de Neville Londubat pouvait faire concurrence – et, prenant un livre, s'installa entre ses patients pour guetter un signe de leur réveil. En s'asseyant, elle remercia Dobby et lui dit qu'il pouvait retourner à la fête dans la grande Salle.

* * *

Dès que l'infirmière le libéra, Dobby fila dans la Grande Salle pour garder un œil sur les amis de Harry Potter. Il lui fallut un moment pour pouvoir approcher Hermione seule, mais Dobby réussit à lui dire qu'il avait un message de la part de Harry Potter monsieur, et que elle et ses amis devaient rentrer dans leur Salle Commune pour qu'il puisse le leur donner. Il insista bien sur le fait que personne d'autre ne devait savoir. Il s'éclipsa ensuite pour attendre dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Hermione se glissa à travers la foule et réussit à prévenir Ron, Ginny, George et Fred et leur dire de quitter discrètement la pièce, sans que personne ne les remarque. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer que personne ne leur prêtait attention et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor, pleine d'impatience et de joie.

Quand elle passa à travers le trou du portrait, elle vit Dobby debout devant le feu, tenant un épais livre relié à la main, bondissant sur place. Quand elle s'assit sur le canapé entre Ron et Ginny, il leur sourit et tendit à Fred le parchemin qui accompagnait le livre.

Fred commença à lire à voix haute " Chers Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux, je laisse ceci à Dobby car j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai besoin que vous lisiez ce journal que j'ai écrit pendant toute l'année. Oui, le professeur Rogue et moi avons disparu pendant un an et beaucoup de choses ont changé. Je vous suggère de lire à voix haute tour à tour afin d'avoir fini dès que possible, et si vous acceptez de nous aider Severus et moi à faire une farce au directeur et à tous les adultes, j'ai besoin que vous disiez à voix haute votre nom et que vous acceptez de participer à la plus grand farce de l'histoire de Poudlard ! Si vous êtes d'accord, le reste des instructions apparaîtra en bas de cette page. Merci, les amis, on ne pourrait pas faire ça sans vous ! Je vous aime tous, Harry. "

Les adolescents se mirent d'accord pour dormir quelques heures avant de commencer à lire le journal de Harry et Dobby accepta de les réveiller et de leur apporter des sandwiches, des chips et des boissons à deux heures pour commencer la lecture.

* * *

Il leur fallut tout l'après-midi et le début de la soirée pour finir le livre que Harry leur avait écrit. Ils pleurèrent parfois, rirent à d'autres moments, mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient sidérés par ce que leur ami avait accompli pendant qu'il était disparu. A la fin du livre, tous savaient au fond de leur cœur que Harry avait un père, et que son père l'aimait et tenait à lui. _Ils allaient le faire_. Tour à tour, ils dirent leur nom et confirmèrent qu'ils étaient dans le coup : bien sûr, la phrase que Harry avait choisie était 'Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises' ! Les jumeaux étaient si excités qu'ils pouvaient à peine articuler !

Ils se roulaient par terre de rire en finissant de lire le plan de Harry et Severus pour faire connaître leur nouvelle relation. Maintenant, ils devaient attendre qu'ils se réveillent. Ils riaient encore lorsqu'ils montèrent à leurs dortoirs cette nuit-là, heureux que leur ami soit revenu.

* * *

Quand Severus se réveilla, vers quatre heures du matin, il reconnut la familière, mais décidément non hospitalière, infirmerie, et comprit qu'ils étaient revenus. Il regarda le visage paisible de son fils dormant à côté de lui, la lumière de la lune faisant paraître encore plus jeune son visage transformé. Il sourit, oui, cette partie avait bien fonctionné. Il appela doucement " Dobby " et l'elfe de maison apparut avec un grand sourire, hochant la tête si vite que ses oreilles s'en balançaient.

" Maître Rogue, c'est si bon de vous voir. Comment est-ce que Dobby peut vous aider ? "

" Tu as eu notre message ? Tu as pu apporter le journal aux Gryffondor sans problèmes ? "

" Oh, oui, Maître Rogue ! Et ils sont d'accord pour vous aider vous et Maître Harry Potter monsieur. Ils attendent juste que vous vous réveilliez, monsieur. " répondit Dobby, excité.

" Très bien, Dobby. Merci, tu peux y aller maintenant. " Dobby s'inclina si bas que ses oreilles touchèrent le sol, et il disparut. Severus se concentra et appela l'entité Poudlard. 'Poudlard, nous sommes rentrés sains et saufs. Il est temps pour toi d'aider Maître Harry. Poudlard, tu m'entends ? "

_**#Oui, père, je suis là et j'attends vos ordres. Maître Harry dort encore. Puis-je le soigner maintenant ?#**_

'Oui, mais pas trop, afin que personne ne remarque sa puissance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu dans sa Salle Commune. L'infirmière ne doit rien remarquer. Peux-tu faire ça ?' Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi le château l'appelait père, mais si Poudlard voulait l'appeler ainsi, il n'allait pas dire à un château âgé de mille ans de ne pas le faire ! Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le père de Harry et que le château considérait Harry comme son maître.

_**#Oui, père, je vais le soigner. Je sais comment était sa magie avant que vous ne voyagiez dans le passé et je peux lui donner cette quantité de pouvoir maintenant. J'attendrai pour lui parler. J'attendrai Maître Harry.#**_

Les pierres de l'infirmerie brillèrent d'une douce lueur dorée et semblèrent concentrer la lumière de la lune sur Harry, qui se tortilla et commença à bouger dans son lit. Après quelques minutes, Severus vit ses yeux verts s'ouvrir et regarder autour de lui. Il grogna et regarda son père dans le lit voisin. Il eut un faible sourire et demanda " Pourquoi est-ce que je me réveille toujours à l'infirmerie ? "

Severus gloussa. " Parce que tu ne cesses de faire ces choses stupides de Gryffondor. " Harry sourit en retour et lui tira la langue. Il envoya un léger toucher mental, ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Severus se glissa hors de son lit, borda son fils, repoussa ses cheveux hors de son front et l'embrassa. " On l'a fait, on est à la maison, fils. " Il retourna dans son lit et se rendormit rapidement.

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Dumbledore entrèrent dans l'infirmerie pour trouver les deux occupants assis dans leurs lits, se foudroyant du regard sans dire un mot. Dumbledore roula des yeux, et les regarda " Vous n'avez pas encore appris à coopérer, vous deux ? Je pensais qu'être seuls pendant deux semaines vous aiderait à oublier votre passé et à vous rapprocher. "

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait interrompu un duel de regards commencé par pur ennui et qu'ils comptaient leurs points, s'envoyant des insultes mentalement pour tenter de déstabiliser leur adversaire. Harry baissa rapidement les yeux quand un des coins des lèvres de Severus frémit. Il lutta pour reprendre le contrôle avant de parler. Severus répondit " Nous avons décidé d'une trêve. Je ne lui parle pas, il ne me parle pas. On s'en sort très bien. C'est un début, ne nous en demandez pas trop. " Pompom continua à leur tourner autour, lançant des sorts de diagnostic.

" Eh bien, vous avez guéri plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne vois aucune raison pour ne pas vous relâcher après un bon petit-déjeuner. " Elle les laissa et demanda à un elfe de leur apporter un petit-déjeuner et des vêtements.

Dumbledore bavarda un peu avec chacun d'eux puis les regarda d'un air sérieux. " Nous savons par un informateur que vous avez été découvert, Severus, et torturé pour cela, et que Harry a été torturé et avait de nombreuses fractures. Puis Voldemort a essayé de vous tuer, d'une manière inconnue Harry l'a à nouveau bloqué, puis vous avez disparu dans un éclair de lumière. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Où étiez-vous pendant deux semaines et comment Harry a-t-il pu guérir aussi bien ? "

Severus bloqua totalement la vérité et ne laissa transparaître dans son esprit que l'histoire qu'ils avaient inventée. " Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une sorte de vieux manoir, je ne sais pas où. Je ne pense pas que c'était en Angleterre car je n'ai pas reconnu les constellations. Je crois que c'était quelque part en France. Il y avait un laboratoire de potions dans le bâtiment et j'ai pu en fabriquer pour Harry et moi. Il y avait de la nourriture, donc je suppose que le manoir est habité une partie de l'année, tout était stocké mais tout était prêt pour le retour de quiconque vivait là-bas. Il m'a fallu deux jours pour pouvoir Transplaner avec M. Potter. Nous avons fait de petits sauts jusqu'à la Manche, c'est là que j'ai pu m'orienter. J'étais affaibli par les sauts, j'ai donc utilisé la magie de M. Potter pour augmenter la mienne afin de faire le dernier saut jusqu'à Poudlard, voilà. Cela dit, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver _autant _de monde dans la Grande Salle. Avons-nous manqué quelque chose ? "

Dumbledore ne semblait pas croire leur histoire, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lire dans l'esprit de Harry, et celui-ci ne connaissait pas l'Occlumencie, donc il devrait s'en contenter pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'un jour il aurait droit à la vraie histoire. Il avait apporté sa Pensine et l'utilisa pour leur montrer les événements importants des deux semaines précédentes. Ils rirent tous les deux devant l'histoire des gerbilles et furent stupéfaits de la réussite de la défense d'Azkaban. Severus était soulagé qu'ils aient trouvé un si bon informateur, il n'éprouverait pas de regrets de ne plus pouvoir espionner. Après avoir assisté à la veillée émouvante qu'ils avaient manqué la nuit précédente, Harry et Severus restèrent sans voix devant le tribut que leurs amis leur avaient apporté, et furent encore plus heureux d'être revenus.

Ils avaient maintenant des scrupules à mentir au directeur, mais le plan était déjà en place et ils avaient besoin d'une raison plausible afin d'expliquer le changement d'attitude de Severus envers Harry, tout en laissant à Sirius et Remus tout le temps de s'ajuster à leur nouvelle relation, surtout Sirius, qui avait été innocenté et était libre. Severus était parfaitement d'accord pour laisser Harry avoir une relation proche avec Sirius en tant qu'oncle, mais ne lui confierait jamais Harry comme fils ! Harry le rassura par le lien ; il l'aimait et ne laisserait pas tomber leur relation, même si Sirius était maintenant libre. Severus était son père et il le serait toujours !

* * *

Après que Madame Pomfresh les eut laissés partir à contrecœur, Harry courut à la Grande Salle, où ses amis devaient tout juste être arrivés pour le petit-déjeuner. Ginny fut la première à le voir quand il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte ; elle cria et courut le serrer dans ses bras, suivie de près par les autres. Ils allèrent en groupe à la table des Gryffondor pour s'asseoir et discuter. Severus était venu à une allure plus tranquille, mais il fut accueilli par de nombreux membres de l'Ordre, qui lui compliquèrent bien la vie pour atteindre la Grande Table à travers la foule. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils aient déjà mangé car on ne cessait de les aborder pour les accueillir et se soulager de leur retour. Severus eut même la surprise de se faire étreindre par une Molly Weasley en larmes ! Il dut se forcer à prétendre le détester, car en réalité, ça lui plaisait.

Il fallut plus d'une heure aux six adolescents pour pouvoir quitter la salle et retourner comploter dans la Salle Commune, mais ils réussirent enfin à passer par le trou du portrait.

" Allez, Harry, montre-nous à quoi tu ressembles maintenant. Je meurs d'envie de voir ça depuis qu'on a lu ton journal la nuit dernière ! " dit immédiatement George alors que Harry allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré, juste devant la cheminée.

Harry regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls et reprit sa forme normale. Il lui fallut un moment pour se concentrer et atteindre Poudlard. 'Poudlard, tu es réveillée ? Nous sommes rentrés à notre époque.'

_**#Oui, Maître Harry, je vous ai attendu toutes ces années. Votre père a dit que vous me parleriez quand vous seriez dans votre Salle Commune, donc j'ai attendu pour vous rendre tous vos pouvoirs. Puis-je vous guérir maintenant ?#**_

'Merci, Poudlard, ça serait très gentil. Est-ce que quelque chose a changé à cause de notre voyage dans le passé ? On a pas trop modifié les choses ?'

_**#Non, Maître Harry, les Fondateurs ont pris grand soin de tout remettre en place exactement comme dans vos souvenirs. Dame Serdaigle a trouvé un moyen de me faire partager vos souvenirs et ceux de votre père afin que je puisse m'assurer que les choses restaient exactement identiques. Ils m'ont ensorcelée afin que je puisse me réveiller pleinement à votre retour. Je n'ai pratiquement fait que dormir pendant tous ces siècles d'attente, mais maintenant je suis réveillée pour vous aider à accomplir votre destinée.#**_

'Merci ! Maintenant, je dois parler avec mes amis pour continuer le plan que nous avons conçu. Y a-t-il encore quelque chose que je doive savoir ?' Harry était toujours en transe ; ses amis avaient renoncé à essayer de lui parler. Ils pensaient avoir compris ce qui se passait avec ce qu'ils avaient lu dans le journal, mais ils devraient visiblement devoir attendre pour s'en assurer.

**_#Les Fondateurs ont créé des quartiers pour vous et votre père. J'ai levé les barrières pour vous. Vous les trouverez au même endroit que là où vous habitiez dans le passé. J'attends avec impatience de vous parler à nouveau, Maître Harry, à propos de la restauration des protections. Je suis heureuse d'être à nouveau réveillée.#_** Harry sentit la présence réconfortante et très puissante de Poudlard glisser à nouveau hors de son niveau de conscience et se tourna vers ses amis.

Les cinq adolescents furent stupéfaits de voir le garçon maigre se transformer en jeune homme de seize ans grand, athlétiques, avec de longs cheveux noirs brillant comme du jais, et un sentiment de confiance et de noblesse qui était presque palpable. Alors qu'il restait silencieux, ils pouvaient sentir la magie monter en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il irradie d'un pouvoir qu'ils n'avaient senti que près de Dumbledore, et encore, quand il voulait bien le montrer. Le sentiment de puissance s'effaça quand Harry détourna à nouveau son attention. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et son phénix, Cara, apparut sur son épaule gauche, complétant le tableau.

" Punaise ! " s'exclamèrent les trois garçons Weasley, presque à l'unisson. Les filles ouvrirent des yeux ronds devant le beau jeune homme, si différent du garçon timide et hésitant qu'elles connaissaient depuis des années.

Hermione fut la première à demander à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait " Tu parlais au château, Harry ? "

" Oui, 'Mione. Elle m'a dit que les quartiers que papa et moi – oups, le professeur Rogue et moi avions sont à nouveaux ouverts pour nous au deuxième étage. Juste là où habitait Touffu ! " Il gloussa et se laissa tomber devant le feu, reprenant sa forme de quinze ans. " Maintenant, on se met au boulot. "

Tous les six parlèrent, plaisantèrent et rirent toute la journée, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Le professeur Dumbledore avait décidé que puisque le jour de Noël s'était déroulé de manière si inhabituelle, ils auraient quand même leur traditionnel dîner de Noël ce soir-là, même s'ils étaient le 26. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre qui étaient restés dans le château étaient partis le matin, après avoir accueilli Rogue et Potter, et seuls les Weasley, Sirius et Lupin, ainsi que les professeurs et les six étudiants dîneraient ensemble le soir.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en premier dans la Grande Salle, et ne trouvèrent qu'une très longue table au milieu de la pièce. Les décorations n'avaient pas été accrochées ; ce n'était pas approprié avant Noël avec les deux disparus et maintenant, eh bien, Noël était passé. Mais Hagrid avait installé un immense sapin décoré dans le coin, avec une grande pile de cadeaux en dessous. Les enfants y coururent et commencèrent à trier et secouer les paquets.

Harry demanda à Dobby de prendre tous les cadeaux enveloppés dans sa malle et de les mettre sous le sapin. Ils avaient calculé qu'ils rentreraient pour Noël, alors Severus et lui s'étaient préparés. Même s'ils se donneraient leurs cadeaux plus tard, en privé. Harry avait achevé les bijoux qu'il avait commencés dans le passé et en était plutôt content.

Les adultes entrèrent, bavardant et riant, suivis par un Severus boudeur. Harry lui envoya un rapide 'Ce n'est plus très long papa, seulement deux jours. On peut le faire, pense à tout ce qu'on a accompli, et ils ne pourront pas nous punir !'

Harry se dit que le rictus de Severus ressemblait beaucoup à l'expression de quelqu'un qui se retenait de rire et se tourna vers ses amis pour cacher ses propres gloussements. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire : Harry avait fait appel à eux pour s'assurer que tout était au point, alors ils commencèrent eux aussi à glousser, pensant aux farces contre le directeur et les professeurs auxquelles ils allaient assister les semaines suivantes.

* * *

Les adultes firent attendre les étudiants jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait fini de manger avant de pouvoir ouvrir les paquets. Harry avait plus de cadeaux que jamais, de nombreux membres de l'Ordre lui avaient offert des livres de Défense. Il remarqua le regard moqueur de son père et roula des yeux, lui envoyant 'Oh, ça va, il _peut_ y avoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore là-dedans !' Cette fois, Rogue s'étouffa avec son thé et dut tousser pour camoufler son rire.

Tout le monde aima les bijoux qu'il avait fait, même si seuls les cinq étudiants savaient qu'il les avait vraiment faits et pas qu'il les avait commandés avant sa disparition. La soirée s'acheva de manière plaisante, tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit et partit dormir profondément et paisiblement, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient assis à table, mangeant leur petit déjeuner, le matin du 28, l'air aussi innocent que possible. Tout les autres étaient là, à l'exception des jumeaux et de Severus Rogue qui attendaient à l'extérieur que Harry leur fasse signe. Il envoya à son père 'Tout le monde est là. Allez-y !'

Il leva un doigt pour installer le brouillard invisible que son père et lui avaient utilisé pour piéger Sal et Godric juste sur le pas de la porte et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les jumeaux qui traversèrent le brouillard et se retrouvèrent, avec un gros 'pop', habillés de robes roses identiques, et des nœuds dans les cheveux. Ils allèrent joyeusement vers leur table, ne réalisant pas ce qui s'était passé. Tout le monde leva les yeux au 'pop' et commença à rire en voyant que les jumeaux avaient été victimes d'une blague, avant de s'arrêter, horrifiés, en réalisant que la blague avait aussi touché l'irascible professeur de potions qui était juste derrière eux. Et _lui_ réalisa qu'il portait une robe rose, avec des nattes et des rubans dans ses cheveux. Et il n'était _pas _joyeux. En fait, la meilleure expression pour le décrire était **fou de rage **!

Il passa sa baguette d'un geste brusque le long de son corps pour supprimer les sorts, se dirigea à grands pas vers la table des Gryffondor, appuya ses deux mains sur la table et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son grand nez touche presque le visage terrifié de Harry. " **POTTER ! DANS MON BUREAU ! MAINTENANT !** " Sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna et sortit de la pièce. Les camarades de Harry lui chuchotèrent des encouragements alors qu'il se levait, la tête basse, et sortait lentement de la pièce, sans dire un mot.

* * *

Personne ne vit 'l'ombre' des deux concernés jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Ils avaient passé un moment très agréable, riant des visages des adultes, mais ce n'était pas ce que les autres pensaient qu'ils faisaient.

Quelques minutes avant le déjeuner, Ron et Hermione allèrent au bureau du professeur Rogue, comme prévu. L'étape suivante était cruciale pour la réussite du plan alors ils étaient assez nerveux. Ils entèrent et, entendant des voix à travers la porte de la salle de classe, ils y entrèrent et trouvèrent Harry et leur professeur le plus détesté en pleine conversation à propos de ce qu'ils allaient maintenant faire. Un grand chaudron rempli d'une substance verte et gluante attendait derrière eux. Ils levèrent la tête quand les deux adolescents entèrent.

Le professeur Rogue leur sourit. " Vous savez tous les deux ce que vous avez à faire ? " Ils répondirent à l'unisson " Oui, monsieur. "

Harry serra son père dans ses bras, recula et agita un doigt vers lui. Le visage de Severus perdit son expression hargneuse et beaucoup de ses rides. Son corps se redressa et il sembla beaucoup plus jeune. Au lieu d'avoir 37 ans, il en avait à nouveau 24. Harry enleva ses vêtements, ne gardant que ses boxers – Hermione avait tourné la tête – et prit la forme d'un enfant d'environ deux ans. Severus l'enveloppa ensuite dans ses vêtements trop grands et, d'un mouvement de sa baguette, fit jaillir la mixture verte, qui les aspergea de haut en bas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trempés et que le chaudron gise sur le côté, complètement vide.

Harry tendit les bras vers Ron qui le souleva avec précaution. " Tout va bien, Ron, j'ai vraiment seize ans, enfin, quinze. Mon esprit et mes pouvoirs sont toujours là, exactement comme quand Tonks change d'apparence. Je vais juste faire semblant. " Même si Harry parlait comme un garçon de quinze ans, il prononçait les mots comme s'il en avait deux. Ron hocha la tête, l'air soulagé.

Severus leur sourit, attrapa la main d'Hermione et dit " Que la fête commence ! " Elle sursauta, regarda la main de son professeur fermement serrée dans la sienne et gloussa. " C'est trop BIZARRE ! " bafouilla-t-elle avant de mener la voix hors de la pièce.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à la Grande Salle, Harry hurlait à pleins poumons, braillant comme seul un enfant de deux ans terrifié peut le faire ; Ron, Hermione et Severus couraient et ils étaient tous essoufflés quand ils se ruèrent dans la pièce, dans un silence stupéfait. Dumbledore se leva en voyant la scène et fit rapidement le tour de la Grande Table pour rejoindre le groupe. Ron posa un Harry hurleur dans les bras du directeur avec soulagement et recula pour se mettre hors de portée. Hermione tenait toujours la main du professeur Rogue et était au bord de la crise d'hystérie ; bien sûr, la plupart de l'assistance ne savait pas que c'était de rire, et pas de panique.

" On est allé confesser au professeur Rogue qu'on avait participé à la blague et on les a trouvés dans la classe. Un chaudron a explosé et maintenant Harry est un bébé et le professeur Rogue ne sait pas qui il est ! J'ai dû lui dire son nom et l'amener ici ; il ne savait pas où il était. "

Elle tendit la main du professeur au professeur McGonagall qui était aussi venue voir le problème. Elle était si stupéfaite qu'elle acceptait sans même réaliser ce qu'elle faisait et lui tint la main alors qu'il souriait d'un air béat, regardant la pièce avec un visage émerveillé. Rogue dit " J'aime bien cet endroit ; c'est joli. Quel est votre nom, jolie dame ? "

Dumbledore, l'air paniqué, essayait de calmer un bébé en pleurs, McGonagall regardait Severus comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, les autres professeurs ainsi que Remus et Sirius étaient ébahis et les enfants les regardaient avec espoir. Bien sûr, personne ne remarqua les enfants, ils étaient trop occupés à essayer de trouver quoi faire. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus l'appareil photo magique et invisible qui prenait des photos de toute la scène !

Pompom sortit sa baguette, et Harry comme Severus emplirent leur esprit avec ce qu'ils voulaient qu'elle trouve. Elle se tourna vers le directeur " Ils vont bien tous les deux, Severus ne se souvient que des trente ou quarante dernières minutes, et Harry est un petit garçon de deux ans en parfaite santé, mais très en colère. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, et je ne sais pas comment ramener les choses à la normale. Désolée, Albus, mais là, ça me dépasse. "

Sirius avait pris Harry mais n'avait pas plus de succès pour calmer l'enfant écarlate et furieux. Il le passa à Remus, Remus paniqua et le passa à Hermione qui ne s'en sortit pas mieux que les autres. Elle se tourna et tendit Harry à Severus qui installa le petit garçon contre son épaule, caressant son dos et murmurant des choses à son oreille. Harry se calma, n'émettant plus que quelques hoquets, et s'endormit rapidement. Un silence stupéfait emplit la salle, les six farceurs ayant bien du mal à garder un visage innocent.

* * *

Albus se présenta à Severus et lui montra son siège à la Grande Table. Le déjeuner fut _unique_. Rogue semblait fasciné et ravi de parler à tout le monde. Il mangea plusieurs sandwiches, Harry endormi sur ses genoux. Severus mangeait d'une main, caressant le dos de l'enfant de l'autre, tout en posant des dizaines de questions, sur un ton émerveillé. Il sentit le léger contact du Directeur tentant de lire son esprit mais le garda rempli de ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Albus secoua la tête et abandonna. Severus sourit en voyant les rouages mentaux du vieil homme se mettre en branle alors qu'il acceptait la situation et essayait de trouver comment ramener les choses à la normale. Eric Maîtrequeux était fasciné par le fait qu'une potion puisse avoir des effets aussi dévastateurs que ces symptômes. Hm, il devrait créer une potion qui les ferait vieillir chacun d'environ treize ans ; ça, il _pouvait_ le faire ; par contre, il ne savait pas comment permettre au Maître de Potions de retrouver la mémoire ! Bon, ils allaient résoudre un problème à la fois.

* * *

Sirius n'était pas un homme heureux. Pourquoi Harry voulait-il rester avec Serv... bon, d'accord, il avait promis de lui donner une deuxième chance – Severus Rogue. Et pourquoi avait-il pleuré dans ses bras, Harry l'avait toujours aimé quand il était bébé, en fait il jouait souvent avec Harry et James. Il décida qu'il allait rester collé à son filleul et à Rogue pour s'assurer que l'homme ne lui faisait pas de mal. Mais il ne _semblait_ plus le haïr ; évidemment, il ne _semblait_ plus les connaître. En fait, Rogue avait _semblé_ ravi de faire sa connaissance au déjeuner et avait vraiment aimé les histoires que Lunard et lui lui avaient racontées. En fait, il devait bien l'admettre, cet homme _semblait_ être un type assez sympa si on excluait tout ce qui s'était passé – ce qui n'existait d'ailleurs plus vraiment. S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry âgé de deux ans et ne l'aimant pas, ça ne le dérangerait pas si ce problème n'était jamais réglé.

* * *

Après un déjeuner très sympathique, Albus avait emmené Severus et Harry dans les quartiers du Maître de Potions, dans les cachots. Sirius avait insisté pour les accompagner et Albus accepta, ça lui était égal. Les trois hommes venaient juste de s'asseoir quand Harry se réveilla. " Papa (Daddy – vous vous souvenez ?), j'ai faim ! " Cela dit, il se laissa glisser des genoux de Severus et courut vers les toilettes. Les adultes entendirent un soupir puis le bruit de la chasse d'eau avant que le petit garçon revienne et remonte sur les genoux de Severus, appuyant sa petite tête sur sa poitrine et suçant son pouce. Albus rit " Eh bien, au moins tu n'auras pas à changer ses couches, mon enfant. " Il demanda à un elfe de maison d'apporter un sandwich au fromage et une banane, ainsi qu'un verre de jus de citrouille pour le petit garçon.

Sirius s'était assis à côté de Severus sur le canapé et essayait d'apprivoiser Harry. Le petit garçon semblait un peu méfiant mais au moins il ne hurlait plus. Il mangea son déjeuner sur les genoux de son 'papa' (Daddy), alors que les adultes discutaient sans lui prêter attention. Harry se dit qu'il avait assez torturé son parrain et accepta de s'amuser par terre avec les cubes que Sirius avait invoqués.

Les trois hommes avaient décidé que Sirius allait rester avec Severus pour l'aider avec bébé Harry et lui faire redécouvrir le château et le monde de la magie. Puis, le lendemain, ils commenceraient à préparer un antidote pour la potion ratée qui avait rajeuni les deux victimes d'environ treize ans.

* * *

Albus s'était porté volontaire pour surveiller Harry le lendemain matin, afin de permettre aux deux hommes d'aider Eric dans le laboratoire. Il ne savait pas dans quel traquenard il se fourrait. Minerva avait aussi offert son aide, même si, en toute honnêteté, elle n'avait pas plus d'expérience que lui pour s'occuper d'un enfant de deux ans. La pleine lune était trop proche pour que Remus les aide.

Sans qu'ils le sachent, les adolescents avaient mis tous les autres Weasley dans le coup visant à rapprocher Sirius et Severus et à faire une bonne blague au directeur, donc ils n'étaient malheureusement pas disponibles pour aider à garder l'enfant. Le journal de Harry avait fait le tour de la famille pour expliquer ce qui se passait. Molly se disait qu'elle avait bien envie d'aller secouer ces deux têtes de mules, mais elle vit rapidement le comique de la situation et admit qu'enterrer la rivalité et la haine puériles qui duraient depuis des années entre Severus, Sirius et Remus valait bien la farce.

Harry avait enchanté l'appareil photo pour le suivre partout et prendre des photos à chaque fois qu'il pensait 'clic', et il accumulait beaucoup de charmants souvenirs. Il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer des photos d'Albus Dumbledore, plus grand sorcier de son siècle, lui donnant sa bouillie du matin. Dumbledore avait ouvert sa propre bouche et fait des grimaces pendant qu'il lui donnait à manger, et il devait prétendre avoir besoin d'aide. Franchement, cet homme était un danger public ; il manquait la bouche de Harry presque à chaque fois et lui en mettait partout sur son visage et ses vêtements. Et il n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des biscuits.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois par terre, Dumbledore affublé d'un bavoir et d'un bonnet pour bébé, alors qu'ils jouaient au papa et à la maman, Minerva faisant la 'maman' et lui le 'papa'. C'était assez rigolo de voir les deux adultes le laisser leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs – sans jeu de mots.

Pour avoir joué avec Bella, Harry savait qu'on ne donnait pas de peinture à doigts à un enfant de deux ans, mais qui était-t-il pour corriger ses professeurs ? Albus avait maintenant de jolis nœuds multicolores dans sa barbe, et Minerva d'adorables empreintes de main sur sa jupe, la hauteur maximale que bébé Harry pouvait atteindre. Harry avait ensorcelé la peinture pour qu'elle résiste à tous leurs efforts pour l'enlever, et ce fut donc ornés de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et trop fatigués pour penser à changer de vêtements, qu'ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Les deux adultes avaient d'abord été sidérés, puis fiers, mais ensuite peu à peu agacés par les démonstrations de 'magie accidentelle' de bébé Harry. Minerva arborait maintenant de magnifiques boucles blondes, les cheveux d'Albus étaient rouge vif et accidentellement arrangés en 'afro', et ils portaient toujours leurs traces de peinture. 'Par le Grand Merlin', pensa Albus 'Je veux retrouver un château rempli d'adolescents dirigés par leurs hormones. Ils représentent moins de travail qu'un maudit bébé !' Il aurait été encore plus mécontent s'il avait su que l'appareil les suivait toujours, faisant scrupuleusement son travail pour remplir un album très gros, et très drôle.

Quand les cinq adolescents arrivèrent pour le déjeuner, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant la scène que présentait la Grande Table. Les trois hommes les suivaient de près. Rogue babillait toujours pour Sirius qui avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire. Le professeur Dumbledore avait un grand afro rouge vif et des petits paquets de peinture de toutes les couleurs dans sa barbe, et le professeur Mc Gonagall avait de jolies boucles blondes et des petites empreintes de main partout sur sa jupe. Harry se tenait entre eux, en tenant chacun par la main, l'air angélique et innocent. En voyant les trois hommes arriver, il cria " Papa ! (Daddy) " et courut vers Severus pour le tirer vers la Grande Table où il s'assit sur ses genoux pour lui raconter sa journée.

Il noua les bras autour du cou de Severus et lui fit un gros baiser baveux, puis se tourna et attrapa un sandwich à la dinde dans un plat. Albus le foudroya du regard quand il vit que Severus lui avait donné une coupe de compote de pommes et une cuiller pour manger seul, ce qu'il faisait très bien. A la fin du repas, Harry somnolait dans les bras de Sirius alors que Severus finissait de manger, et Albus et Minerva semblaient tous les deux prêts pour une sieste.

Hermione et Ron allèrent vers la Grande Table et se portèrent volontaires pour surveiller Harry pendant l'après-midi, promettant d'appeler le Maître de Potions s'ils avaient besoin de lui. Harry envoya à son père 'Viens après, on jouera dans la neige, ça devrait être bien ! Comment avance 'l'antidote' ?'

Severus répondit 'Assez bien, en fait, Eric est un bon Maître de Potions, peut-être que nous pourrons nous partager les cours quand j'aurai retrouvé la mémoire. Et figure-toi que je m'entends bien avec Sirius, il n'est pas si atroce quand nous n'essayons pas de nous tuer. Je pourrais peut-être bien l'appeler mon ami un jour ! Donc, nous pourrons peut-être accélérer le plan, ça devrait prendre encore deux jours. Je t'aime, fils, je dois y aller maintenant.'

* * *

Harry reprit sa forme normale quand ils furent entrés dans la Salle Commune et ils passèrent un très bon après-midi à jouer aux échecs et à la bataille explosive, et à préparer d'autres attaques de 'magie accidentelle' contre les professeurs. Les jumeaux se révélèrent, sans surprise, une bonne source d'idées, et Harry se disait sans arrêt qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas se retrouver contre eux ou Ginny. Ces trois-là pouvaient être de véritables terreurs !

* * *

Durant les neuf jours suivants, il se révéla que personne n'était à l'abri de bébé Harry. Le professeur Flitwick flotta la tête en bas pendant plus d'une heure un matin, Madame Pomfresh fut transformée en gros lapin rose lorsqu'elle essaya de forcer bébé Harry à prendre des vitamines, et Hagrid se retrouva vêtu d'un ravissant tutu jaune avec chaussons de danse assortis quand il effraya le garçon en apportant un Botruc au déjeuner 'pour lui montrer'. Et l'appareil photo continuait à travailler.

Quand il était en colère, effrayé ou très fatigué, Harry ne pouvait être calmé que par son père (Daddy). Et Sirius, ainsi qu'un Remus à peu près remis, s'étaient habitués à voir leur ancien ennemi tenir Harry dans ses bras et prendre soin de lui avec une vraie tendresse. Harry les appelait maintenant Oncle Patmol et Oncle Lunard, et ils en étaient ravis. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils pouvaient apprécier Rogue maintenant et espéraient très profondément qu'il ne changerait pas trop quand la potion serait finie, le lendemain après-midi.

Albus et Minerva pensaient que tous les parents devraient recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin et que les Weasley devaient être canonisés après avoir gardé Harry plusieurs fois. L'un dans l'autre, tout le monde attendait le lendemain avec impatience.

* * *

Tous les occupants du château, ainsi que la famille Weasley au complet, se tenaient dans la salle de potions, attendant que le remède achève de refroidir avant de pouvoir être donné à Severus et Harry. Eric versa délicatement deux mesures de potion absolument inefficace dans deux gobelets et en tendit un à Severus qui le prit et l'avala cul-sec. Tout le monde le regarda, et personne ne vit Harry pointer deux doigts vers Severus, qui reprit lentement le visage qu'ils connaissaient, sans le rictus habituel. Il se tourna pour les regarda et sourit.

" Oui, ça semble avoir marché. Merci à tous pour votre aide. " Il se tourna vers Eric, puis Sirius et Remus, et leur offrit un large sourire et ses remerciements. Regardant Sirius dans les yeux, il dit doucement " J'ai oublié pourquoi au juste nous avons commencé à nous haïr, et je ne m'en souviens toujours pas, mais ces derniers jours ont plus signifié pour moi que ce que je pourrais te dire. Amis ? " Il tendit la main et Sirius, souriant en retour, la serra. " Amis, et merci, Severus, d'avoir sauvé Harry. "

La poignée de main et le serment furent répétés entre Severus et Remus, puis tout le monde se tourna vers Harry. Severus le souleva et embrassa son front. " Allez, fils, tu dois grandir aussi. " L'assistance était encore stupéfaits de voir comment Severus traitait Harry, même après sa réconciliation avec les deux Maraudeurs. Severus installa Harry sur ses genoux et lui fit boire la potion, heureusement pas autant que lui, et Harry reprit lentement sa forme de quinze ans. Il pivota et serra Severus dans ses bras. La larme à l'œil, d'une voix vibrante, il demanda " Tu voudras encore être mon papa (Daddy – si je vous le dis !), Severus ? " Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux hommes à côté d'eux " Patmol, Lunard, vous voulez bien rester mon parrain et mon oncle ? "

Sirius avait eut l'air déçu un instant à l'idée que Severus soit le père de Harry, mais il avait vite réalisé que pendant les journées précédentes, il avait été beaucoup plus content d'être un oncle plutôt qu'un père et qu'il avait encore douze ans à rattraper avant de vouloir s'occuper d'un adolescent à plein temps. Remus et Albus avaient fini par le convaincre qu'Azkaban l'avait empêché de mûrir et qu'il était resté à l'âge qu'il avait lors de son emprisonnement, et qu'il avait donc besoin de grandir.

Les deux hommes serrèrent dans leurs bras l'adolescent toujours perché sur les genoux de Severus et hochèrent la tête, après avoir regardé Severus pour s'assurer que c'était d'accord. Intérieurement, Severus et Harry criaient 'Ouais ! Ça a marché !' à travers le lien. Et avec un léger geste du doigt, Harry envoya l'appareil photo dans son dortoir pour attendre le développement des photos des dix jours précédents.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, les autres étudiants revinrent au château pour le second trimestre et les choses retournèrent à la normale, enfin, aussi normal que Poudlard pouvait l'être.

* * *

T/N : Eh, ben, finalement, je finis de traduire dimanche à quasiment huit heures du soir. Vraiment crevée ! (Je crois que les antidépresseurs ne sont toujours pas au point – mon moral est très fluctuant et je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits – et ça peut aussi provoquer de la fatigue). Enfin, le chapitre sera bien là lundi !

Je tiens parole pour ne pas vous révéler la suite de l'histoire. Disons juste que les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer... (glousse). Bon, vous verrez bien, et moi aussi, puisque je n'ai retenu que très peu de détails de l'histoire. Elle était tellement bonne que j'ai très vite décidé de la traduire, et dès que j'ai eu l'accord de l'auteur, j'ai copié/collé le texte dans mon ordi, je l'ai simplement parcouru. Je me souviens de plusieurs scènes, mais je ne sais plus quand elles ont lieu ni comment elles s'articulent. Il est donc totalement inutile de me torturer pour obtenir des informations !

Je n'ai pas de fanart pour l'instant, mais je vais commencer à mettre au propre la BD sur les fanfictions – croyez-moi, ça dépote – donc surveillez le blog de blogspot (je ferai une annonce dans ma page ici – mais est-ce que vous lisez tous cette page ?)


	20. Secrets Révélés

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – mais vous savez ça, maintenant.

T/N : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : Et un doublé pour Gryffondor, qui a mis un quart d'heure.

Réponses aux reviews :  
**Gryffondor** : "Très belle blague de la part de Harry et de Severus. Tout le monde pensait réellement que Harry était redevenu un enfant de 2 ans alors qu'il faisait semblant. Par contre, ils ont vite déchanté avec tout ce que pouvait faire Harry avec sa magie, ils ont dû en souffrir et n'attendait qu'une chose: qu'il redevienne comme avant.  
Harry fera-t-il courir ses photos dans tout Poudlard? Ce serait trop drôle de voir la tête des profs à la vue de celles-ci et quand ils comprendront qu'ils se sont fait piéger !  
On voit bien que Sirius, bien qu'il soit un peu jaloux de la relation Harry/Severus, s'en accomode puisque Harry l'aime toujours même si cela est en tant qu'oncle comme Remus.  
Bonne Continuation!  
Gryff!"  
_Réponse_ : comme souvent, plusieurs réponses se trouveront dans ce chapitre... Ce que j'ai préféré, c'est Albus avec sa boule afro rouge et tous les commentaires du genre "après avoir gardé Bella, Harry savait qu'on ne donnait pas de la peinture à un enfant de deux ans..." Merci ! Voyons si tu peux faire un triplé...

**unknowman** : "hum...est ce moi ou tu adore voir le petit ryry bébé?lol!j'ai beaucoup aprecié le duel merlin-harry!mais si il arrive a battre le grand merlin,tonton voldy va se faire massacrer!lol!et est ce que notre potter en chef va reprendre sa vrai morphologie bientot?sa serai amusant quand meme!enfin g hate de voir comment sa va se passer avac sa sulfureuse rouquine!lol!a bientot et bon courage pr la suite de ta sublime traduction+"  
_Réponse_ : C'est toi ! Parce que moi, je ne fais que **traduire** ! Tu n'as qu'à regarder mes fics, Harry ne s'y fait pas trasformer en bébé (ça serait plutôt le contraire). "Sulfureuse" rouquine...Wo, wo, on se calme !Elle a que quatorze ans, hein ! (lol)

**Lunicorne** : "Moi je les lis tes notes de fin. J'attends la suite avec impatience. Si les chapitre sont trop grand, mets en qu'un si il le faut. Va pas te bousiller ta santée. Ou bien, met les le mardi ca te laisera peut-etre plus de temps. Bize et à la semaine prochaine."  
_Réponse_ : C'est bien, tu es consciencieuse. Un seul chapitre ? Bonne idée... Par contre, le mardi, ça change rien, après ça serait de mardi à mardi, ça ferait toujours une semaine ! ;-)

**neny** : "Avec parrain Sirius qui n'a pas muri du tout, Harry risque d'avoir quartier libre pour faire des bêtises. Et Severus risque aussi de s'arracher les cheveux de sur la tête.  
LOL, j'ai hâte de voir la suite  
À la prochaine  
Neny"  
_Réponse_ : Tu as un problème avec l'autorité toi ! Pour les cheveux de Severus, boh, ils repousseraient peut-être moins gras...

Et merci à _Natycat _(merci pour ta fabuleuse review pour le kuroro ! Lis vite Roman Photo et dis-moi ce que tu en penses !), _lys_ (merci !), _Namyothis_ (LOL), _Joachim-Maat_ (**LA SUITE EST LE LUNDI ! **C'est écrit noir sur blanc chapitre 11 !), _NEPHERIA_ (quand c'est que quelques jours, ça va...), _heroesVoldemort_ (euh... pseudo troublant... merci !), _Gwen Zephyr_ (c'est vrai qu'à force... mais vos reviews sont toujours sympa, continuez !), _Touraz_ (**LE LUNDI !**), _estelle_ (p'têt ben...), _adenoide_ (ils ont mis plusieurs mois, quand même, mais c'est vrai que c'est beau comme tout), _zaika_ (merci !), _elie_ (merci !), _neverland_ (moi aussi, j'ai adoré. Les prochains chapitres seront là (grande respiration) **LEEEEEEEE LUUUUUNNNNDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**), _SiaAhn Sacham_ (ça vient, ça vient. J'en publie une aujourd'hui), _Sadael_ (ben je répondrai pas, na !), _Freerider_ (merci !) et _estelle_. Tiens ? Il y en a 2 ou c'est la même ?

* * *

Ça y est, je suis assise sur une chaise réglable en hauteur, montée par mes petites mains (à 37 euros la chaise, vous vous doutez que c'est en kit...), d'une couleur discrète (violette à fleurs roses)... J'espère que je vais moins me bousiller le dos qu'avant ! 

Si vous avez regardé mes notes dans ma page, vous êtes déjà au courant (sinon, pensez à le faire, je mets des infos qui peuvent vous intéresser...) : la mise à jour de l'histoire va passer à un chapitre hebdomadaire. Traduire deux chapitres par semaine me prend trop de temps, ce qui m'empêche d'écrire, et mes lecteurs commencent à râler. Et pis comme ça j'aurai encore plus de reviews... Merci de votre compréhension dont je ne doute pas une seconde ! (lol)

(Si vous n'avez pas lu mes notes, vous ne le savez pas non plus : l'article sur les fanfictions est en ligne sur mon blog. Il y a un super portrait de Rogue... Allez donc jeter un coup d'œil !)

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Secrets Révélés**

Le soir où ils avaient été 'guéris', Severus alla voir Albus pour renouer avec l'homme qu'il aimait comme un père. Harry et lui avaient évité de trop se rapprocher de quiconque, craignant de révéler quelque chose, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés. Ça avait été dur de ne pas courir étreindre le vieil homme quand il l'avait vu à l'infirmerie. Au départ, ils avaient prévu d'attendre plusieurs jours pour faire leur blague, mais ils avaient eu trois raisons d'accélérer les choses. D'abord, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à garder leurs rôles, deuxièmement ils avaient besoin d'être redevenus 'normaux' avant le retour des étudiants.

Mais la troisième et principale raison pour révéler leur relation était qu'ils devaient préparer la 'Potion Potter' avant la pleine lune suivante. Il fallait une semaine pleine pour la préparer, avec deux préparateurs, puis trois jours pour reposer. La pleine lune avait été cinq jours avant Noël, le 20, donc la suivante serait le 17 janvier. Ils devaient avoir fini la préparation pour le 14. Cela signifiaient qu'ils devaient commencer au plus tard le 7. Et les étudiants revenaient le 6, ne leur laissant qu'un seul jour de classe pour organiser des 'retenues' appropriées pour Harry avec le professeur Rogue. Ça ne les dérangeait pas que les professeurs et les amis de Harry soient au courant de leur 'nouvelle' relation, mais ils ne voulaient pas que les autres étudiants soient au courant. L'information atteindrait Voldemort trop facilement.

Severus avait accepté toutes ces raisons pour organiser la 'farce du directeur', mais il avait quand même un peu honte de l'avoir fait, surtout après avoir assisté au chagrin de leurs amis lors de la veillée. Il soupira, frappa à la porte, et entendit un doux " Entre, Severus. " Il prit une grande respiration et entra.

" Albus, j'ai une confession à vous faire, mais d'abord je dois vous dire quelque chose que je ressens depuis de nombreuses années mais que je n'ai pas pu ou pas voulu dire. Merci, Albus, d'avoir été un ami, un ami, et un _père_ pour moi toutes ces années. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile, et je vous suis reconnaissant plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer de ce que quand je m'écartais, vous me reteniez plus fort encore. Je vous aime, vieux fou, et j'espère que vous laisserez être le '_fils'_ que j'aurais bien aimé être. "

Le vieux sorcier contourna son bureau à toute allure et serra Severus dans ses bras. " Oh, mon enfant, quand j'ai pensé que tu avais été tué, mon cœur est mort en même temps. Quoi que tu aies à me confesser, je te pardonne. Je pensais que je ne t'entendrais jamais dire ces mots que je rêvais d'entendre depuis des années. Je t'aime aussi, Severus, et je serai fier que tu m'appelles ton père, même si tu pense que je suis un vieux fêlé, espèce de gamin insupportable ! " Même s'ils gloussèrent tous les deux devant les surnoms affectueux, aucun des deux hommes n'avait les yeux secs. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé confortable devant le feu et savourèrent le fait d'être simplement ensemble. Severus prit les vieilles mains calleuses d'Albus dans les siennes, se tourna pour le regarder en face et ouvrit totalement son esprit. " Père, s'il te plait, partage avec moi ce qui s'est passé pendant que nous étions partis. "

Cela prit un bon moment et de nombreuses émotions passèrent sur le visage du vieil homme alors qu'il regardait les souvenirs de Severus ; horreur et fureur devant le traitement et les blessures infligées à ses deux garçons, désespoir devant leur solitude dans la prairie, interrogation et émerveillement devant les rituels, l'effacement de la marque des ténèbres et de la cicatrice maudite de Harry, joie et même envie en découvrant où et avec qui ses deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés. Il se réjouit de leurs triomphes, souffrit de leurs douleurs, fut stupéfait quand Harry gagna son duel contre Merlin, gonflé de fierté quand le garçon réussit tous ses examens de Maîtrise et en voyant le remède contre la lycanthropie, et enfin éclata de rire en voyant la 'farce' que ses deux garçons avaient réussi à lui faire sans qu'il suspecte quoi que ce soit.

" Alors, où est cet album photo maintenant ? Et _combien_ dois-je vous payer pour le faire disparaître à jamais ? " Il gloussa en songeant au chantage qu'il pourrait faire envers Minerva et les autres professeurs. " Je pense que nous devons garder cela secret pour Sirius et Remus encore un peu, tu ne crois pas ? "

Severus 'demanda' à Harry de venir au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry attrapa ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, prit sa forme de phénix et apparut dans le bureau du directeur. Il serra son père contre lui et, prenant son apparence réelle, regarda timidement Dumbledore, qui ouvrit les bras et dit simplement " Mon petit-fils. "

Harry se précipita contre lui, séchant ses larmes sur la barbe du vieil homme. Il s'assit entre eux, appréciant la sensation d'être un peu coincé entre eux. Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour le soutenir alors que Harry montrait ses trésors à son nouveau 'grand-père'. Il sortit d'abord les papiers d'adoption signés par Merlin en personne, puis son arbre généalogique. Il fut ravi de la fierté qu'il lut dans les yeux du directeur quand il lui montra ses dix-sept diplômes de Maître, tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres.

Il tendit enfin son bâton à Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse l'examiner, et lui donna le magnifique brassard qu'il lui avait fait, avec un saphir entouré par un griffon doré et un Dents-de-Vipère du Pérou. Lorsqu'il expliqua le sens des deux animaux, Albus serra ses deux 'fils' dans une puissante étreinte. Il demanda à Harry d'appeler l'entité Poudlard et fut, si possible, encore plus sidéré par ce que le jeune homme avait réussi à faire en seulement un an. Tous trois parlèrent, rirent, et firent des plans jusqu'à une heure tardive, avant de se dire bonsoir et d'aller se coucher avant de commencer leurs plans – le lendemain.

* * *

Albus fit venir Sirius et Remus dans son bureau le lendemain matin après le petit-déjeuner pour commencer à exécuter les plans qu'ils avaient lancé la veille au soir. 

" Asseyez-vous, messieurs. Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir. J'ai à vous faire une proposition à laquelle j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez. " commença Albus.

Il expliqua ensuite l'idée sur laquelle ils s'étaient accordés la veille.

Sirius regarda Remus et vit qu'il était d'accord. " Merci, Albus, nous serions tous les deux ravis d'accepter. Mais que devons nous faire pour la _question des gerbilles _? "

" J'ai parlé avec Charlie Weasley et Fol Œil et lui vont s'occuper de la colonie. Le Ministère a créé un bureau pour financer leurs 'actions', sans vraiment préciser ce qu'étaient ces 'actions'. Plusieurs des anciens gardiens d'Azkaban dont Maugrey se porte garant iraient aussi Place Grimaud, si vous êtes d'accord Sirius ? " Quand l'homme acquiesça, il continua " Je pense qu'ils seront plus en sécurité là-bas que partout ailleurs, et le Ministre est ravie que personne ne puisse les trouver là-bas. "

" Nous avons eu de mauvaises nouvelles la veille de Noël de la part de Rita, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Voldemort sait qu'il avait été trahi après le raid, suivant de si près la capture de Queudver, et il n'est pas retourné au manoir de Little Hangleton. Nous ne savons pas où il s'est réfugié pour l'instant. Et tous les Mangemorts dont nous connaissons l'existence ont été capturés et sont enfermés à 'Gerbilles Land' (T/N : j'ai pensé à franchiser, mais ça sonne mieux en anglais). Donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en trouvions un autre sur lequel elle puisse se cacher afin de découvrir la nouvelle localisation, nous ne disposons d'aucun espion. Même si nous pensons qu'il va garder profil bas jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, se contentant de recruter des troupes et de découvrir qui est l'espion. " Ils gloussèrent tous les trois ; Voldemort ne soupçonnerait jamais qui leur avait donné tous ses plans avec un tel détail.

* * *

Aux yeux des étudiants revenant dans la Grande Salle le lendemain soir, pas grand chose n'avait changé pendant les vacances. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, voir Harry Potter de retour à la table des Gryffondor était curieux ; les membres de l'AD étaient ravis de voir leur 'professeur' de retour et apparemment en bonne santé. 

La plupart d'entre eux ne remarquèrent pas l'absence de rictus sur le visage du professeur Rogue ; ils étaient trop occupés à regarder le professeur Lupin, qui était revenu, et le bel homme aux cheveux noirs qui discutait avec animation avec le professeur Dumbledore, lequel avait l'air étrangement fatigué, mais dont les yeux pétillaient plus que jamais. Et qui était le vieux sorcier qui était assis à côté du professeur Rogue, en train de bavarder avec lui ? Et pourquoi les cheveux du professeur McGonagall étaient blonds, même si elle avait toujours son chignon ?

Quand toutes les tables furent débarrassées, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et tapa sur son verre pour réclamer le silence. " J'ai quelques annonces à faire avant que vous retourniez à vos dortoirs. D'abord, je voudrais que vous accueillez le professeur Rogue et Harry Potter, qui sont revenus parmi nous après s'être remis de leur attaque du dix décembre. Je vous remercierai de ne pas leur poser de questions à propos de ce qui leur est arrivé, le Ministère leur a demandé de garder le silence à ce sujet pour l'instant. Deuxièmement, je voudrais vous présenter plusieurs nouveaux professeurs ; le professeur Lupin, que la plupart d'entre vous connaissez, va enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie, car le professeur Binns a décidé de mettre fin à sa carrière. " Presque tous les étudiants applaudirent joyeusement à cette nouvelle. Binns n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était mort, et l'écouter était presque aussi intéressant que regarder de la glace fondre. Lupin était peut-être un loup-garou, mais au moins, il était en vie !

" Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent pour l'avoir lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Sirius Black est innocent de toutes les actes qui lui ont été imputés, et il a accepté de remplacer Dolorès Ombrage maintenant _incarcérée_ en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal. " Albus dut attendre un moment que les acclamations se taisent avant de continuer. " Le professeur Black est un ancien Auror et il va également encadrer un cours optionnel de duel, en partenariat avec le professeur Rogue. Contactez un des professeurs pour vous inscrire si vous êtes intéressé. " Ces annonces furent accueillies avec des applaudissements plus mitigés, la plupart venant de la table des Gryffondor, des cris de surprise alors que les élèves reconnaissaient Sirius Black et une joie à l'annonce du cours de duel, suivie par des grognements à l'annonce du nom du second professeur.

" Et enfin, veuillez accueillir le professeur Eric Maîtrequeux, qui va partager les cours de potions avec le professeur rogue ; les détails seront annoncés plus tard. Préfets, vous pouvez ramener les étudiants à leurs Salles Communes. Je vous remercie. " Un bavardage excité emplit la salle, chaque étudiant espérant se retrouver dans une classe du nouveau professeur. Le bavardage continua alors que les étudiants quittaient la Grande Salle et partaient vers leurs Salles Communes.

* * *

Le premier cours de Harry le lendemain matin était la Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, et il n'était pas trop sûr qu'elle lui eût pardonné l'histoire de 'bébé Harry'. Ils n'en avaient encore parlé à personne en dehors du directeur, ils avaient décidé d'attendre plusieurs semaines, histoire que les souvenirs soient considérés amusants plutôt qu'agaçants. Harry avait plutôt envie d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais Severus lui avait juré que les professeurs verraient bientôt ce qu'il y avait eu de drôle dans la blague, et il dirait Harry quand il serait temps de sortir l'album photo. En attendant, Harry devait cacher ses capacités ; il ne voulait pas élever de suspicions. 

Hermione parlait avec excitation de la reprise, enfin, des cours, et de comment ils avaient gâché trois semaines à ne rien faire. Ron et Harry roulaient des yeux et lui disaient de se taire.

" Normalement, on doit commencer une nouvelle partie du programme aujourd'hui, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est ! J'espère que c'est quelque chose d'intéressant, même si la dernière chose qu'on ait vue était _très_ utile. " dit Hermione alors que le professeur entrait dans la salle.

" Je suis sûre que vous trouverez ces cours extrêmement intéressants, Miss Granger. Nous allons commencer à étudier la métamorphose humaine, incluant transformer quelqu'un d'autre, et l'auto transformation, ce qui inclut les Métamorphomages et la Animagi. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire la différence entre les trois ? " demanda McGonagall, regardant ses étudiants. " M. Londubat, que pouvez-vous me dire ? "

" Eh bien, le professeur Maugrey, enfin ce n'était pas _vraiment_ le professeur Maugrey mais on croyait que c'était lui, enfin, il a transformé Drago Malefoy en furet et l'a fait rebondir dans le hall d'entrée. " Neville s'améliorait, mais il manquait encore de confiance en lui. Les autres étudiants gloussèrent en se souvenant de l'image de Malefoy rebondissant du sol au plafond.

" Oui, très juste, c'est une transformation effectuée par quelqu'un d'autre. Miss Patil, parlez-nous d'une autre transformation, et je ne veux _plus_ voir d'exemplaire de Sorcières Mag dans ma classe ou je retire vingt points à Gryffondor ! "

" Euh, c'est quoi déjà, ah oui, un Animagus est un sorcier ou une sorcière qui peut se transformer en animal ? Comme quand vous vous transformez en chat. " Elle avait l'air ravi d'avoir pu répondre à une question.

" Excellent, même si j'apprécierais que vous soyez plus attentive et que vous ne comptiez pas sur Miss Brown pour vous souffler les réponses. Maintenant, le dernier type, M. Finnigan, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est un Métamorphomage ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Je ne sais pas, professeur, je n'ai pas encore lu cette partie. " Seamus regarda autour de la classe ; la plupart des élèves semblaient aussi perdus que lui.

" Miss Granger, vous avez levé la main, allez-y. "

" Un Métamorphomage est un sorcier ou une sorcière qui peut modifier son apparence à volonté. Ils peuvent modifier un ou deux traits, ou changer totalement d'aspect. " Hermione avait l'air contente, jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall demande plus d'informations.

Harry leva la main à contrecœur, mais il savait que le professeur saurait qu'il connaissait la réponse, car il connaissait Tonks, qui était Métamorphomage, et son parrain était Animagus. Quand elle hocha la tête, il expliqua " Un Métamorphomage modifie uniquement son apparence extérieure, il ne peut rien faire d'autre que ce qu'il fait sous sa forme réelle, alors qu'un Animagus _devient_ l'animal ; il peut faire tout ce que l'animal fait. Donc, si son Animagus peut voler, il peut le faire. Un Métamorphomage peut faire apparaître des ailes, mais elles ne fonctionneraient pas. "

Neville leva la main. " Professeur, pouvez-vous devenir n'importe quel animal, je veux dire, comme un Epouvantard ? Et vous pouvez choisir l'animal ? "

" Non, M. Londubat, il est impossible de devenir une créature magique, seulement un animal normal. Et la magie de l'individu choisit l'animal qui correspond le mieux à sa personnalité, il n'y a pas de choix possible. Je pense que je deviens un chat car je suis très curieuse et que j'aime la chaleur et le confort, j'apprécie particulièrement de m'asseoir devant un feu avec un bon livre, par exemple. " expliqua patiemment le professeur. Harry leva la main.

" Oui, M. Potter, une question ? "

" Est-il vrai que chaque sorcier peut posséder deux formes, une magique et une non magique, et que leur capacité à se transformer dépend de leur force mentale et magique ? "

" Excellent, je vois que vous êtes allé bien plus loin que dans votre livre. Il est vrai que chaque sorcier ou sorcière peut posséder deux formes, mais il n'a pas été connu d'Animagi magique depuis l'époque des Fondateurs, même s'il circule une rumeur selon laquelle, avant de perdre sa forme humaine, Voldemort ; oh, arrêtez de sursauter, ce n'est qu'un nom ; était un Basilic. Cependant, cela n'a jamais été confirmé. Et même si tous les sorciers ont le potentiel, très peu ont la discipline mentale et la force nécessaires pour parvenir à une transformation. Dix points pour M. Potter. "

" Cinq points pour chaque personne qui a donné une bonne réponse. " Elle continua son cours pendant vingt minutes puis leur demanda de lire le nouveau chapitre dans leurs livres. Elle leur donna une dissertation de 60 centimètres sur les similitudes et les différences entre les types de transformation humaine et leur dit qu'ils travailleraient chacune des trois transformations les semaines suivantes.

" Je ne m'attends pas à ce que beaucoup d'entre vous, si même un, deviennent des Animagi, cela demande beaucoup de force magique, et une très bonne conscience de soi pour parvenir à la transformation. Et être Métamorphomage est une capacité innée, cela ne _peut pas_ être enseigné. Mais il y a des signes qui montrent ces aptitudes. Ils se présentent rarement avant l'âge de quinze ans ; et comme vous avez tous quinze ans, voire seize, nous étudierons cela cette année. Beaucoup d'autres personnes, même sans être de vrais Métamorphomages, sont capables de modifier une ou deux caractéristiques physiques, donc nous travaillerons cela. "

Harry savait qu'il devrait avoir une longue discussion avec son père pour trouver comment gérer la situation. Ils avaient parlé de ses formes Animagi ; il ne prendrait que celle, non magique, du loup argenté, puisque toutes les autres étaient supposées impossibles. Ça ne le gênait pas que cette forme soit enregistrée par le Ministère ; il pourrait plus facilement utiliser une des autres pour espionner ou s'échapper.

* * *

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Lupin se révéla être un changement très agréable par rapport aux cours précédents. En fait, tout le monde resta éveillé alors qu'ils parlaient des origines théoriques de la sorcellerie. Harry prit de copieuses notes pour le livre qu'il prévoyait d'écrire après être sorti de Poudlard. 

Le dernier cours de la matinée était potions. Les professeurs Rogue et Maîtrequeux étaient là tous les deux. Ils présentèrent aux élèves plusieurs ingrédients, le but de la potion, et leur firent ensuite écrire ce qu'ils utiliseraient pour la faire, pourquoi et comment ils travailleraient. Harry savait qu'ils essayaient de séparer les préparateurs intuitifs des scientifiques, et il n'eut aucun mal à achever son devoir, mais il comprit en voyant comment Hermione se tenait qu'elle était très frustrée de ne pas pouvoir comprendre _comment_ faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Harry fit exprès de faire tomber toutes les copies rangées sur le bureau du professeur Rogue en rendant son devoir et fut récompensé par un **" Retenue ce soir à sept heures pile, Potter ! "** Il espéra qu'il était le seul à avoir remarqué que la haine et le venin autrefois présents dans la voix du professeur n'y étaient plus, mais en regardant autour de lui il ne vit personne qui eût remarqué. Il envoya 'A ce soir, papa. Tu pourras demander à Dobby de préparer ces brioches à la citrouille pour après ?' Il entendit en retour 'Tu les aimes aussi, sale gosse ? Bien sûr !'

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, Harry observa attentivement Hermione et Ron afin de caler ses capacités entre eux deux. La rivalité entre les maisons avait nettement diminué depuis le départ de Malefoy et de ses sbires, aucun leader Serpentard n'avait clairement émergé. La lutte pour l'occupation du poste était encore en cours, donc ils laissaient les autres maisons tranquilles pour l'instant. Severus se démenait en coulisses pour s'assurer que le prochain meneur ne serait pas pro-Voldemort et avait pour l'instant un certain succès, mais ça prendrait un moment.

* * *

Harry et Severus commencèrent à préparer le remède contre la lycanthropie pendant la 'retenue' de Harry. Ils parlaient de la difficulté qu'avait Harry à dissimuler ses capacités magiques et commençaient à repenser l'idée de cacher lesdites capacités à ses professeurs et aux élèves. 

" Non seulement Voldemort s'est caché, mais avec tant de ses Mangemorts à 'Gerbilles Land' il est temps de montrer aux étudiants, _surtout_ aux Serpentard, qu'il existe une force puissante du côté de la lumière afin qu'ils aient vraiment la possibilité de choisir. La plupart d'entre eux se méfient de Dumbledore simplement parce que leurs parents en disent du mal, et aussi à cause de son âge ; beaucoup ne pensent pas pouvoir lui faire confiance. Si tu arrives et que tu leur donnes une raison de lutter pour la lumière, nous pourrions unir à nouveau les maisons de Poudlard et couper à la racine les plans de Tom de se servir parmi les Serpentard. " Severus insistait pour que Harry sorte de l'ombre et montre quel puissant sorcier il était ; après tout, il avait déjà un certain nombre de suivants dans l'AD.

Harry avait plus envie d'aller de l'avant qu'il ne l'avait eu l'année précédente, mais il regrettait toujours de ne pas être un adolescent 'normal'. " Tu sais que je vais déjà devoir abandonner le Quidditch, je ne pourrais pas ne pas trouver le Vif d'Or, je perçois sa magie trop facilement. Et maintenant, tu veux me retirer mes dernières chances de m'intégrer. "

" Ecoute, je sais que tu veux être comme les autres, mais tes amis resteront tes amis quoi qu'il arrive, et les autres ne t'ont jamais considéré comme 'normal'. Si tu les guides, ils te respecteront pour _qui_ tu es et _ce que_ tu fais, ce qui est mieux que ce qu'ils pensent de toi actuellement. Et puis, pourras-tu suivre les cours tous les jours, sans montrer tes capacités et sans apprendre rien de nouveau ? Je sais que tu t'ennuieras à mourir. Si tu sors de l'ombre, tu pourras enseigner ce que tu voudras. Albus ne te fera pas quitter le château simplement parce que tu n'es plus un élève. Je pense que Poudlard elle-même ne le laisserait pas faire. Et nous pourrions vivre ensemble comme père et fils, dans nos quartiers, sans nous dissimuler, comme nous l'avons fait dans le passé. Je pourrais montrer plus franchement aux Serpentard qu'ils ont le choix, qu'ils n'ont _pas_ à suivre aveuglément les choix de leurs parents, et si nous pouvons en sauver ne serait-ce qu'un, ça vaut le coup de tenter cette chance. "

Ils débattaient avec tant de passion qu'aucun ne vit arriver Albus. " Je suis totalement d'accord, Severus, et il y a un autre facteur que tu n'as peut-être pas considéré. Comme Tom est en fuite, nous pourrions montrer à la communauté sorcière toute entière que le combat peut être gagné. Poudlard pourrait devenir le symbole de l'unification des sang-pur, des métis et des nés de moldus. Et en nous unissant, nous pourrons forcer Tom à rester caché et lui compliquer considérablement la tâche de recruter d'autres suivants. Nous savons qu'il les utilise pour gagner de la force physique et de la puissance magique ; nous l'empêcherions ainsi de reprendre des forces. Et je pense que ce but vaut bien des efforts.

Harry avait contourné le chaudron sur lequel ils travaillaient et étreignit Albus. Il soupira, hocha la tête et accepta à contrecœur. " Je pense que vous avez tous les deux raison. J'ai dû être sur mes gardes toute la journée pour ne rien révéler. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai cacher mes capacités jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'aimerais juste qu'on ait un moyen de savoir si Tom peut toujours drainer de la puissance à des gerbilles ! "

Les deux hommes gloussèrent devant la blague de l'adolescent. Albus répondit " Nous avons demandé à chaque membre de l'Ordre, ainsi qu'à chaque employé du Ministère, de se contenter de suivre, dans la mesure du possible, tout Mangemort qu'ils trouveraient, afin que Rita puisse se cacher sur lui et découvrir où ils se dissimulent. Jusque là, rien du tout. Minerva et Filius n'ont également pas réussi à créer un détecteur fiable de la nouvelle marque des ténèbres, donc jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une raison valable de lancer Revelatio sur les élèves nous devons nous contenter d'espérer. "

Severus avait une idée. " Harry, pourquoi ne reprendrais-tu pas progressivement ta forme normale les prochaines semaines ? Je pense que la plupart des étudiants ne verront rien, et ainsi nous pourrions prévoir une démonstration de duel contre plusieurs des professeurs ; tu te révélerais à ce moment-là et tu montrerais aux étudiants qu'il existe un nouveau puissant meneur pour la lumière qu'ils peuvent suivre. Tu pourrais parler avec tes professeurs et leur expliquer la situation afin de ne pas mourir d'ennui entre-temps. " Les deux Maîtres de Potions avaient repris leur préparation en discutant. Albus était fasciné de voir la manière agile, sûre et gracieuse dont ils opéraient ensemble.

" C'est une bonne idée qu'il change de forme progressivement, Severus, mais je pense que nous devons faire quelque chose maintenant, tant que ta maison n'a pas de meneur. Il sera plus difficile d'arriver à une union si des personnes comme Miss Parkinson ou M. Nott ont pris le pouvoir entre-temps. Peut-être pourrions-nous organiser la démonstration ce week-end. Cela nous laisserait quatre jours pour tout organiser. Pourrez-vous abandonner la potion à ce moment-là ? "

Severus réfléchit. " Eh bien, les deux derniers jours elle doit juste mijoter doucement. Nous pourrions laisser des instructions très claires à un elfe de maison, ça irait. Nippy a déjà fait ça quand j'ai été appelé alors que je travaillais sur une potion. "

Harry sourit " Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux agir normalement, enfin normalement pour _moi_, le reste de la semaine ? Sans cacher mes capacités, sans me retenir ? "

Albus hocha la tête. " Je pense que ça sera le mieux. Ne confirme rien, laisse juste les autres se demander ce que tu es capable de faire. Le préférable serait que tu leur dises que ta magie s'est activée à cause de l'attaque et du stress de l'évasion, quand tu as dû donner tant de puissance au professeur Rogue pour arriver ici. Dis cela si tu n'as pas le choix, ce sera l'explication que nous donnerons à tes professeurs. En revanche, ne montre pas tes capacités de Métamorphomage ni tes Animagi magiques, garde cela secret pour l'instant. Mais tu peux, bien sûr, les montrer aux professeurs McGonagall, Black et Lupin. Le professeur Flitwick et Madame Pomfresh devront aussi savoir, au cas où tu aurais besoin de leur aide plus tard. Et Pompom devra réévaluer tes niveaux de magie afin de pouvoir te soigner au besoin. "

La potion avait atteint la phase souhaitable pour la nuit, donc Severus lança un sort pour la mettre en sécurité, appela Nippy pour la surveiller, et tous trois allèrent s'asseoir pour déguster leurs brioches à la citrouille en discutant.

* * *

Harry avait prévenu ses amis au petit-déjeuner, après avoir lancé un sort de Discrétion autour d'eux, de ce qui allait se passer en classe ce jour là. Tous les six gloussaient et bavardaient, même si les jumeaux et Ginny étaient déçus car ils ne pourraient pas assister aux faits. Harry leur dit que ça irait ; peut-être qu'il pourrait emprunter la Pensine de Dumbledore après et leur montrer ; après tout, le directeur lui avait fait promettre de lui montrer le spectacle. 

Les trois Gryffondor étaient dans la salle du cours du professeur Black de Défense contre les Forces du mal près de dix minutes en avance, assis au premier rang. Albus avait demandé à Sirius si Remus et lui pouvaient assister aux cours afin de voir quel retard les élèves avaient atteint à cause des cours de Ombrage. Il avait accepté sans difficulté, disant qu'il voulait évaluer la puissance de lancer et de protection de chaque élève ce jour là pour connaître leur niveau, et apprécierait qu'ils l'aident à les évaluer, et lui fassent part ensuite de leurs suggestions. Albus vint voir Harry et lui demanda à lui parler en privé.

Albus fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une baguette familière. " Harry, je sais grâce aux souvenirs de Severus que tu ne peux plus utiliser de baguette, elle te brûlerait la main ou exploserait à cause du pouvoir que tu possèdes, mais nous voulons garder ça secret pour l'instant ; donc j'ai reproduit ta baguette, mais sans noyau magique. Si tu tiens ce morceau de bois dans la main et que tu utilises ta magie autour, je pense que personne ne remarquera rien. "

Harry regarda aux alentours et le prit un instant dans ses bras. " Merci, je pensais que je ne la reverrais jamais, et j'imaginais que je n'aurais plus jamais de baguette. Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'en suis pas servi, j'ai un peu oublié. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. "

Albus cligna de l'œil et sourit " Va doucement, il a d'autres cours à donner aujourd'hui ! "

Alors que Albus retournait s'asseoir à côté de Remus qui ne soupçonnait rien, le reste des élèves arriva. Après des mois passés avec Ombrage, tout le monde s'assit en silence, parchemin et plume sur la table, prêts à prendre des notes. Sirius entra, fit un clin d'œil au trio du premier rang et dit " Rangez vos feuilles, ce cours sera uniquement pratique pendant les prochaines semaines. " A ces mots, un bavardage excité emplit la salle.

" Bien, aujourd'hui je voudrais voir comment vous lancez un sort et comment vous vous protégez des sorts qui sont lancés contre vous. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous appartiennent au club de défense de Harry, donc ceux qui n'en font pas partie, levez la main. Très bien, vous huit, venez vous mettre par deux. " Il leur montra comment lancer quelques sorts qu'ils avaient dû retenir des années précédentes, ainsi que deux sorts de bouclier basiques qui étaient également des révisions. Il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour voir à quel point leur niveau était bas. Il secoua la tête et leur suggéra de trouver un partenaire avec qui s'entraîner le soir. Il annonça que la classe de duel serait ouverte tous les soirs après le dîner, avec un adulte pour aider quiconque en avait besoin, sauf les mardi et samedi soirs, jours où la classe se réunirait.

Les dix-sept autres élèves étaient tous des habitués de l'AD, donc Sirius les répartit par paire, après avoir demandé qui était le meilleur du groupe. Chaque élève désigna Harry. " Très bien, Harry, assieds-toi là et quand nous aurons fini, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit duel contre moi, afin que je vois où tu en es et ce qu'il te reste encore à apprendre ? "

Harry accepta avec joie et s'assit à l'écart pour regarder ses amis. Tous s'en tirèrent nettement mieux que les huit précédents. Harry fut fier de voir qu'ils se souvenaient tous de ce qu'ils lui avaient appris, et fut ravi de la décision que Albus, Severus et lui avaient prise, qu'il enseignerait plutôt que de perdre son temps en cinquième année. Il envoya à son père 'Sirius va m'affronter en duel à la fin du cours, si tu peux trouver une excuse, viens voir ! Albus est là, tu pourrais lui apporter une potion ou un papier ?' Il entendit un ravi 'J'ai exactement ce qu'il faut, la liste des étudiants inscrits dans mon cours de préparateurs intuitifs, j'arrive !'

Sirius achevait d'évaluer le dernier étudiant quand Severus entra dans la salle, la balaya du regard et vit le directeur " Je vous trouve enfin ; je devais vous donner la liste des étudiants inscrits dans le nouveau cours de potions afin que leurs emplois du temps soient modifiés avant la semaine prochaine. "

Albus lança à Severus un regard soupçonneux, puis regarda Harry à qui on aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. " Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas une minute, Sirius a presque fini et ensuite il va tester les aptitudes de duel de Harry. Je suis sûr que vous voudrez regarder aussi. "

Sirius fit reculer les élèves au fond de la pièce, enleva les tables d'un geste de baguette et lança un sort pour protéger les spectateurs. Sans qu'il le voie, Harry avait aussi lancé un bouclier d'air pour doubler la sécurité. Il ne comptait pas déployer tant d'énergie, mais il préférait prendre des précautions supplémentaires.

Harry se tint face à Sirius, le bras droit détendu, les genoux légèrement pliés, appuyé sur l'avant des pieds. Sirius prit la même position, expliquant aux élèves qu'elle présentait moins de prise à l'ennemi tout en offrant le maximum de mobilité. Ils se saluèrent, levèrent leurs baguettes et attendirent un signal du professeur Dumbledore, qui s'était porté volontaire pour être juge.

Harry attendit patiemment que Sirius lance le premier sort ; il connaissait ces capacités mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de celles de son parrain. Il savait qu'il avait été un très bon Auror, mais il avait ensuite passé douze ans à Azkaban, ce qui avait pu diminuer ses capacités de duelliste. Sirius observa Harry quelques instants avec approbation avant de lancer un _Experlliarmus_ d'une puissance moyenne. Harry se pencha simplement en avant et laissa le sort passer par dessus lui. Harry lança un sort d'étourdissement muet modéré pour tester le bouclier de son parrain, et ses capacités d'esquive. Il fut content de voir Sirius choisir tout simplement, lui aussi, de faire un pas sur le côté. Il passèrent encore plusieurs minutes à se tester avant de commencer le duel à proprement parler. Harry était ravi de voir que les capacités de Sirius était à peu près au même niveau que celles de Remus, pas aussi bonnes que celles de son père, surtout après un an passé à lutter contre Godric et Harry, mais pas si mal. Il ne devrait pas _trop_ se retenir, et pourrait commencer à s'amuser.

Sirius commençait à réaliser que Harry n'avait pas commencé à se battre sérieusement. Il était surpris de la manière méthodique dont le garçon avait testé ses capacités comme s'il évaluait la puissance qu'il pouvait utiliser. Sirius se sentait dans la position inconfortable d'un étudiant, plutôt que de l'autre côté ! Il savait que Albus avait toujours dit que Harry deviendrait un jour un sorcier très puissant ; mais il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était déjà le cas.

Harry s'ouvrit à sa puissance magique et laissa le pouvoir couler dans ses mains. Il leva un bouclier d'air autour de lui et resta immobile, absorbant tous les sorts que Sirius pouvait lui lancer. Sirius n'était pas trop sûr d'apprécier le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Albus et Severus au fond de la classe et remarqua qu'ils semblaient parfaitement à l'aise. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon qui se tenait tranquillement face à lui, et constata avec stupéfaction que l'enfant brillait littéralement de puissance !

Ils commencèrent à se lancer des sorts et des malédictions, se protégeant et esquivant si nécessaire, ne se faisant pas vraiment mal. Harry avait toujours l'air parfaitement calme mais Sirius commençait à fatiguer et à transpirer. Il savait qu'il devait envoyer rapidement quelque chose d'assez puissant pour assommer Harry, ou il serait trop fatigué pour continuer. Ils se battaient depuis plus de 25 minutes, par Merlin, et le garçon semblait pouvoir continuer indéfiniment !

Sirius envoya un puissant sort de coup de poing pour le voir contourner tout simplement Harry, sans que le garçon ait bougé un muscle. Harry agita légèrement sa baguette et Sirius se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Il se remit rapidement debout, lança un puissant Experlliarmus, suivi par deux sorts d'étourdissements, un à droite et un à gauche, et enfin un sort de coup de poing au milieu. Harry sourit, plongea pour éviter le premier sort, se pencha d'un côté puis de l'autre pour esquiver les deux suivants, et désactiva le dernier d'un simple geste de sa baguette. Il sourit à son parrain, agita sa baguette et Sirius perdit conscience, sans même voir le sort qui l'avait frappé.

Remus était trop secoué pour dire un simple mot, alors que Severus allait vers Sirius et lui lançait un _Enervatus_. Il laissa les chaînes et les cordes en place juste le temps que Sirius les remarque, puis les fit disparaître. Sirius accepta sa main et se remit debout, vacillant légèrement et regardant le garçon en face de lui.

Harry avait semblé rétrécir et il n'y avait plus la moindre lueur autour de lui. En fait, Sirius pouvait presque se convaincre qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Mais d'une certaine manière, il _savait_ que Harry n'avait fait que jouer avec lui depuis le début et qu'il n'avait eu aucune chance de gagner ; le garçon avait simplement laissé traîner le duel assez longtemps pour préserver l'image de son professeur. Severus lui glissa à l'oreille " Viens dans mes quartiers ce soir et on parlera de ce qui vient de se passer. Ne te vexe pas, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à le battre ! " Severus alla ensuite vers la porte et partit sans dire un mot.

La sonnerie retentit et les camarades de Harry se ressemblèrent autour de lui. " Wouah, comment tu as appris à te battre comme ça, Harry ? " demanda Neville alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours d'Enchantements.

Ron le regarda avec admiration. " Bon sang, Harry, rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère. C'était vraiment génial, voir ça c'est _beaucoup_ plus impressionnant que le lire ! " Harry fut content et un peu surpris de voir que Ron avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de sa jalousie. Peut-être que son meilleur ami grandissait enfin !

Tout le monde parlait toujours avec excitation alors qu'ils entraient dans la classe du professeur Flitwick, et il dut lancer des étincelles avec sa baguette pour les faire taire. " Tout le monde, tout le monde, calmez-vous ! Que se passe-t-il ? " demanda le minuscule professeur.

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit " Nous avons juste eu un bon cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, et j'ai eu un coup de chance et j'ai assommé le professeur Black en duel. "

Tous les élèves commencèrent à protester, mais durent abandonner quand le professeur Flitwick leur ordonna fermement de s'asseoir et de se concentrer. Le cours consistait en une révision des sorts qu'ils avaient vus avant les vacances, et Harry n'eut pas de problèmes pour se placer entre Ron et Hermione.

* * *

Les Gryffondor de cinquième année parlaient toujours avec excitation alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner et Harry commençait à fatiguer. Peut-être que ça serait une bonne chose de ne plus être un étudiant et de pouvoir s'asseoir à la Grande Table. Mais peut-être que quand ses capacités seraient révélées, les gens l'accepteraient enfin pour ce qu'il était. En s'asseyant, espérant pouvoir manger tranquille, il envoya à son père 'Rappelle-moi _pourquoi_ on pensait que c'était une bonne idée ?' Harry vit son père se cacher derrière sa serviette, essayant de dissimuler son sourire. 'Voir le visage de Sirius quand je l'ai réveillé valait vraiment le coup. Et je pense que Remus ne s'en est pas encore remis. Regarde comment il vous regarde Sirius et toi !' Harry n'avait pas remarqué les regards perplexes du professeur Lupin, mais maintenant il voyait bien que le professeur avait deviné que quelque chose n'était pas normal. 

Harry continua à manger sa tourte au poulet et envoya à son père 'On va devoir leur dire, hein ? Bon sang, j'ai pas envie d'être dans la pièce à ce moment là.'

'Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, Albus et moi allons partager mes souvenirs avec eux ce soir, grâce à le Pensine. Tu n'auras pas à être là. Si on a besoin de toi, je t'appellerai après. Profite du reste de ta journée ; je crois que tu as Botanique, pas de problèmes là, et Divination ensuite ?'

Harry pouvait entendre le sarcasme dans la voix de Severus depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Il roula des yeux et continua à manger, ignorant les bavardages excités qui avaient maintenant contaminé les trois autres tables.

* * *

Remus et Sirius frappèrent à la porte de Severus à huit heures pile et furent invités à entrer. Ils furent assez surpris de trouver Albus assis sur un canapé devant le feu, sa Pensine posée devant lui sur une table basse. Severus fit signe à ses deux invités de s'installer sur le canapé qui leur faisait face, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'Albus. Albus appuya sa main sur le genou de Severus pour l'encourager et lui fit signe de commencer. 

" Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, et sur la nouvelle _relation_ qu'il y a entre Harry et moi ; mais ça sera plus facile si je vous montre ce qui s'est passé après qu'on ait été enlevés et qu'on se soit échappés. Sous vous voulez bien, messieurs " Sur ce, les quatre sorciers plongèrent le bout de leur baguette dans le liquide argenté de la Pensine et furent aspirés dans les souvenirs de Severus de l'année précédente.

Les quatre hommes burent du thé en silence après avoir assisté à ce qui s'était passé, aucun ne sachant trop quoi dire. Sirius finit par s'éclaircir la gorge, tendit la main vers Severus et dit " Merci d'avoir sauvé Harry. Il ne serait pas là sans toi. Nous ne serons peut-être jamais des amis proches, mais j'aimerais bien faire toujours partie de la vie de Harry, si tu es d'accord. Après avoir vu _ça_ – je ne peux pas vous séparer, et je ne voudrais même pas essayer. Je réalise que je n'aurais pas pu faire tout ça pour Harry. Un jour, j'aimerais bien pouvoir être un père, mais pour l'instant, c'est mieux que je sois un oncle. "

Severus lui rendit solennellement sa poignée de main et répéta les vœux de Harry " Je serai ravi que vous soyez tous les deux là pour Harry, en tant que parrain et en tant qu'oncle. Harry a besoin – et il va avoir vraiment besoin – de toute l'aide et de tout le soutien que nous pouvons lui apporter, de pouvoir s'appuyer sur nous. "

Remus serra la main de Severus et promit son aide avant de se tourner vers Albus. " Qu'allons-nous faire à propos des Dursley ? Ils doivent payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry ! "

" Madame Bones et Arthur Weasley s'occupent de la situation aussi discrètement que possible. Harry n'a pas besoin que sa situation familiale soit affichée à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils vont être discrètement arrêtés, recevront du Veritaserum puis rejoindront les gerbilles jusqu'à ce que Tom soit définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire. " Les yeux bleus d'Albus avaient un reflet d'acier.

Severus regarda Remus, interrogatif. " Tu ne vas rien me demander à propos de la 'Potion Potter' ? Je pensais que ce serait la première question que tu me poserais. "

" Tu veux dire qu'elle existe ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui ne peut plus être fait ? " Remus n'osait même pas avoir l'air d'espérer quelque chose.

" Oui, elle est déjà en train de bouillir gentiment dans le laboratoire ; la première fournée devrait être prête le 14. Tu pourras la prendre la nuit de la pleine lune, le 17 de ce mois. Si tu le veux, bien sûr. " dit Severus en regardant le loup-garou.

" Oui, bien sûr ! Albus, si nous pouvions confirmer l'efficacité du traitement et l'annoncer dans la Gazette, les loups-garous quitteraient Voldemort en un clin d'œil. Ça serait la vraie liberté, bien plus que ce que Voldemort tente de leur promettre ! " Lupin frémissait de joie à l'idée d'être enfin libéré de la malédiction qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis qu'il avait été mordu, enfant. " Est-ce que le lac existe toujours ? "

Severus secoua la tête. " Pour être honnête, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps d'y penser. Harry et moi devons aller chez Gringotts quand tout se sera calmé, mais nous avons ramené dix tonneaux d'eau du lac et c'est suffisant pour faire deux cent doses. La potion qui est en cours de préparation contient dix doses et restera active pendant quatre mois. Donc, nous devrions pouvoir en faire d'autre à la prochaine pleine lune, et je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver vingt ou trente volontaires pour l'essayer. Mais nous devrons changer le nom en Potion Potter-Rogue. "

Remus hocha la tête. " Bien sûr, Severus, ta contribution à la création de cette potion doit être reconnue. "

" Non, tu ne comprends pas ; le nom de mon fils est Harry James Potter-Rogue et nous avons l'intention de rendre ça officiel dès que possible. " Severus sourit en voyant le visage des yeux hommes. Ils commençaient à admettre la relation entre Harry et lui, mais c'était quand même un choc parfois.

Ils continuèrent à parler tard dans la nuit, et quand ils partirent chacun se coucher, le début de la compréhension était bien installé, fondations d'une vraie amitié.

* * *

T/N : Eh bien cette chaise est pas mal du tout, même si j'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à sa liberté de mouvements (c'est une vraie chaise de bureau, donc pivotante et à roulettes). Mes neveux et nièces débarquent à la fin de la semaine ; je pense qu'on va avoir du mal à leur faire admettre que c'est une chaise et pas un jouet. 

A la semaine prochaine !


	21. Le Temps passe Vite quand on S'amuse

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – faites-moi un procès, tout ce que vous pourrez avoir, c'est une Ford Aérostar de 1989 avec des freins en rade ! (note pour ceux qui ont lu l'article sur les fanfictions : je vous avais dit que ce truc était vrai ! Evidemment, j'ai exagéré un peu, mais je vous promets que l'auteur a _vraiment_ écrit le disclaimer que vous venez de lire.)

T/N : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : cette fois c'est **me**, qui a mis moins d'une heure.

Réponses aux reviews :  
**caromadden** : "J'ai vraiment adoré ! Et j'ai très hâte de voir la suite... je suis contente que Remus et Sirius l'aient bien pris... vraiment pas comme je le pensais loll bizou caro"  
_Réponse_ : Je crois que personne ne pensait qu'ils le prendraient bien ! La pilule était vraiment dure à avaler.

**Gwen Zephyr** : "J'ai aimé ton chapitre surtout le duel entre Sirius et Harry. C'était très sympa à lire ! Vive la suite !  
Il faut dire que je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui car j'ai le bac.  
Et la traduction est toujours parfaite.  
J'aimerais, si tu as le temps, que tu lises ma nouvelle fic " la vengance d'Harry Potter" et j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis. Tu n'es pas obligée.  
Je termine en disant vive la suite et je te souhaite bonne vacances car je pars dimanche en vacances.  
A bientot,  
GWen Zephyr."  
_Réponse_ : Félicitations ! Alors, toi aussi, tu es allée hurler devant les grilles de ton lycée ? (Je me souviens encore du jour où je l'ai eu, et ça remonte à 8 ans...) Bonnes vacances !

**kelokelo** : "C'est toujours aussi prenant et j'adore ta traduction.  
Et pour ta chaise tu n'as aucune chance : C'EST un jouet !"  
_Réponse_ : Eh bien figure-toi que non ! Mes trois neveux (8ans1/2, 6ans 1/2, 5 ans) sont montés dessus et n'ont pas joué avec. Par contre, ils aiment bien le fait de pouvoir être à la bonne hauteur ! Celle qui s'amuse le plus avec, en fait, c'est moi...

**Natycat** : "Wha... C'est tellement bien !  
La scène des véritables retrouvailles d'Albus et Severus est vraiment belle, et je suis impatiente de voir celle des Dursley transformés en Gerbilles ( si elle existe, ce que j'espère. On verra bien). pauvre Mac Gonnagal qui à encore avoir les cheveux blonds, quoiqu'en me l'imaginant, je pense que cela doit la rajeunir. Tu nous mettras un petit dessin d'elle sur ton blog ? Avec Bubus et les jolies noeunoueds dans la barbiche aussi ?  
Merci, en passant, pour avoir agrandi les images, je sait maintenant d'où tu tiens la superbe robe que porte notre Riry national !  
Je n'ai plus qu'à souhaiter que tu vas continuer d'écrire toujours aussi bien, et que tu ne vas pas baisser le rythme.  
à bientôt !  
;) Natycat"  
_Réponse_ : Ah... Tu verras ! Pour les dessins, je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à dessiner les humains. Je pense que McGonagall a gardé ses cheveux blonds exprès, ça ressemble à de la métamorphose et elle est très douée en la matière ! Tu connais la BD aussi ? Je l'adore. Je continue toujours à écrire autant. Salut !

**Lunicorne** : "Tant mieux si la chaise te va. Vivement le prochain chapitre et je suis sûre qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il soit en retard. Que veux-tu ce sont des enfants, et ca s'amuse avec n'importe quoi. Rappelle-toi ton enfance."  
_Réponse_ : PERDU ! Le site n'aurait pas planté, j'aurais même mis en ligne il y a plusieurs heures.

**Gryffondor** : "Très bon chapitre!  
Le combat entre Harry et Sirius valait vraiment le détour, vu comment Harry le menait pour fatiguer au plus vite Sirius sans utiliser de sorts super puissants, et montrer à Sirius qu'il était bien plus puissant que lui, à lui et à toute la classe.  
En voyant les souvenirs de Severus, Sirius et Remus ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'accpeter la relation Harry/ Severus puisqu'il l'a sauvé et aider. Mais au moins, mainteant,ils savent d'où vient la puissance de Harry.  
Par contre, je plains vraiment les Dursleys puisqu'ils vont se retrouver parmi des mangemorts et dans une famille sorcière, eux qui en ont une sainte horreur. Peut-être que comme ça, ils comprendront que ce qu'ils ont fait est réprégensible et inhumain. L'auraient-ils faient sur Dudley? Ce n'est pas parce que Harry est sorcier qu'il devait être considéré autrement. Tout enfant doit être respecté et aimé, sorcier ou pas!  
Bonne Continuation!  
Gryff!"  
_Réponse_ : Reconnais quand même que c'est bien fait pour leur g...

Et merci à **me**, **estelle**, **unknownman**, **adenoide**, **SiaAhn Sacham**, **neverland**, **Tarsec **et **Thealie.**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Le Temps passe Vite quand on S'amuse**

Dans une grotte humide et froide quelque part sur la côte anglaise :

Une créature au visage reptilien, avec deux yeux rouges malveillants, observa avec un dégoût visible les cinquante silhouettes vêtues de robes noires et portant un masque blanc entrer dans la grotte et s'agenouiller devant lui. Aucun ne semblait ravi d'être là ; plusieurs tremblaient de peur. Lord Voldemort se leva de son 'trône' et passa parmi eux.

" Qui peut me dire où sssont l'avorton et le traître ? Qui sssait où sssont retenus mes fidèles ssserviteurs ? Qui peut me dire où ont disssparu ccceux d'Azzzkaban ? " Voldemort postillonnait à la fin de sa tirade, mais personne ne le regardait, chacun priant pour ne pas se faire repérer. " Toi, quel est ton nom ? " demanda Voldemort en désignant un Mangemort qui tremblait moins que les autres.

" Marcus Flint, mon Seigneur. " Marcus avait toujours l'air d'être à moitié troll et il ne s'était vraiment pas amélioré depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Il ne parvenait pas à croiser le regard de Voldemort.

" Dis-moi où est Potter ! Comment sss'est-il échappé à nouveau ? " La voix était douce mais froide, et particulièrement menaçante.

" Je... Je ne sais pas, Maître. " Flint tremblait maintenant autant que la plupart des silhouettes prostrées dans la caverne.

" _Endoloris_. " Le sort ne fut maintenu que quelques secondes, mais pour Flint ça sembla une heure, alors qu'il se tordait en hurlant sur le sol humide. " Quel est la réponssse, imbécccile ? " demanda Voldemort à une autre silhouette agenouillée.

" Je... vais... le chercher ? " répondit la silhouette d'une voix tremblante.

" Oui, partez tousss, et ne revenez pas sssans réponssses ! Maintenant, disssparaisssez de ma vue. " Voldemort agita la main pour les congédier et les Mangemorts se précipitèrent hors de la grotte, tous se hâtant pour ne pas être le dernier à partir. Deux camarades de Flint l'attrapèrent et le traînèrent derrière eux aussi vite que possible.

Voldemort se tourna vers Nagini alors que le bruit des Transplanages résonnait comme une mitraillette dans la nuit. " Ils ne me sssont d'aucune utilité. Ils ne sssont bons qu'à recccevoir des ordres et me donner leur forccce ! Où êtes-vous, Lucccius, Queudver, ah, ma Bella, où vous ont-ils cachés, mes fidèles sssuivants ? Je sssens que vous vivez encore, mais votre forccce est sssi faible et je ne peux vous prendre que sssi peu de magie. Que vous ont-ils fait, mes enfants ? " Il pencha son visage vers le serpent, et dans une parodie obscène de baiser, il sentit la langue fourchue de l'animal caresser tendrement ses lèvres.

* * *

Le mardi, au dîner, Dumbledore se leva et réclama l'attention générale. " Nous avons une merveilleuse surprise pour vous samedi après-midi. Une compétition de duel va avoir lieu dans la Grande Salle à partir de 14 heures. Beaucoup de vos professeurs vont montrer leurs talents, et certains visiteurs vont même y prendre part. Cela devrait être une expérience vivifiante et enrichissante, et pour ma part, je suis très impatient d'y assister. Pour commencer, il y aura un court tournoi où pourront participer tous les élèves à partir de la cinquième année. Le vainqueur de ce tournoi pourra affronter le professeur _de son choix_ ; ensuite, la compétition officielle commencera. Donc, travaillez dur et entraînez-vous cette semaine, et contactez les professeurs Black ou Rogue si vous voulez participer. Maintenant, savourons ce délicieux repas ! " 

Des discussion excitées démarrèrent aux quatre tables, et même la Grande Table avait sa part d'enthousiasme. Le professeur Flitwick, qui avait été un champion de Duel, se tourna vers les professeurs Black et Lupin et couina, excité " J'adorerais réviser mes talents avec vous, messieurs, si vous avez le temps. Cela fait plusieurs années que je n'ai pas fait d'entraînement de duel, mais j'ose penser que vous pourriez m'aider à retrouver mon niveau. " Ils se regardèrent, et avec un regard indéchiffrable vers Severus, Sirius hocha la tête. " J'en serais ravi Filius, quand vous le voudrez, peut-être ce soir après le dîner, dans la salle de Duel ? "

Filius tapa dans ses mains comme un enfant ravi. " Oh, oui, j'en serais ravi, vraiment ravi. Je vous y verrai dans, disons, une heure ? " Quand Sirius hocha la tête, ils se remirent à manger.

Les Gryffondor regardèrent tous Harry avec fébrilité. Colin lança " Réunion de l'A.D ce soir, Harry ? " Harry leva les yeux de son hachis Parmentier et regarda les visages impatients de ses camarades. " Je dois apprendre quelque chose d'autre aux Gryffondor de cinquième année ce soir, mais demain soir promis, d'accord ? " Les cinquième année regardèrent tous Harry.

" On se retrouve dans la Salle sur Demande tout de suite après le dîner. D'accord ? " Ils hochèrent tous la tête et commencèrent à bavarder entre eux, se demandant ce que Harry allait leur apprendre. Harry regarda Ginny qui était assise en face de lui, et les jumeaux qui étaient assis à côté de Ron " Vous pouvez venir aussi si vous voulez. C'est quelque chose de sympa, je vous le promets. " Les trois Weasley se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

* * *

Ses dix camarades de classe tous installés sur de confortables fauteuils devant un feu ronronnant, Harry regarda les visages impatients et sourit. Il raconta rapidement aux cinq qui n'étaient pas au courant ce qui lui était arrivé, utilisant l'histoire de Dumbledore de l'enlèvement et de l'évasion et de la raison pour laquelle sa magie s'était si rapidement développée. Il prit une grande respiration et appela Poudlard. 'Je suis là, peux-tu m'aider ? J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière et je crois que c'est toi qui me l'as envoyé. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda Harry en ouvrant son esprit. 

_**# Oui, Maître Harry. Je peux procurer du pouvoir afin que vos amis ne se fatiguent pas. J'ai aidé le nommé Peter Pettigrow afin que l'Histoire se répète, sinon il n'aurait pas été capable de se transformer. Tous ceux que vous avez amenés ont le pouvoir en eux, mais je peux les aider à prendre ce soir leur forme non magique. Vous aurez simplement à les aider à visualiser leur animal spirituel et à leur montrer comment se transformer. #**_

Harry ramena son attention à la pièce et eut un sourire en coin avant de leur dire. " Je vais vous apprendre à devenir des Animagi ce soir. Tout le monde est d'accord ? "

Hermione avait l'air sceptique. " En une soirée ? C'est impossible, le livre dit qu'il faut longtemps et que la plupart des gens n'arrivent _jamais_ à se transformer complètement. "

" Ouais, ça me plairait bien, mais je ne pense pas avoir assez de pouvoir pour faire quoi que ce soit de compliqué. " Neville baissa les yeux vers ses mains, avec une expression de regret et de doute.

" Hé, le livre ne parle pas de ça parce que l'auteur ne savait rien de cette méthode. Laissez-moi vous le _montrer_ avec les jumeaux et vous pourrez décider si vous voulez que je vous aide aussi, d'accord ? "

Les jumeaux bondirent quand Harry suggéra cela. Ils reconnaissaient son expression ; Harry avait 'parlé' à Poudlard et ils avaient totalement confiance en ses capacités. Ils savaient quelle puissance Harry possédait, et étaient tout à fait d'accord pour laisser Poudlard les aider. Harry demanda à George de s'asseoir en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. " OK, tu dois me faire confiance. Je ne vais pas regarder tes souvenirs ou quoi que ce soit, mais je dois entrer dans ton esprit, alors détends-toi et laisse-moi faire. " George hocha la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de Harry, sentant l'immense puissance soigneusement contrôlée dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier en face de lui. Harry entra dans l'esprit de George et projeta une image mentale de lui-même. 'Maintenant, regarde ce que je fais avec ton noyau, et fais exactement comme moi.'

Harry plongea au centre du cerveau de George pour trouver un puissant noyau d'orange vif et de rouge profond, et montra à George comment tirer une corde de pouvoir jusqu'à sa main. Il guida ensuite George dans son esprit jusqu'à l'endroit qui contenait la connaissance et le pouvoir de ses formes Animagi. Harry sourit en voyant un furet et un Niffleur. Ces deux animaux correspondaient pleinement à la personnalité incroyablement curieuse et blagueuse des jumeaux. Il attira à lui son propre pouvoir, sentant une présence réconfortante passer en lui. Il 'montra' à George comment déclencher la transformation, transféra du pouvoir du château dans le garçon puis 'recula', observant et encourageant à chaque étape. George attira le pouvoir vers lui, amena sa magie vers le point de métamorphose et tira aussi fort que possible.

Les autres regardaient depuis plus de dix minutes Harry et George qui semblaient ne rien faire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient avec stupéfaction George se changer doucement en un petit furet très roux. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que le petit animal commençait à courir partout et à renifler tout le monde. Fred le regarda avec admiration. " A moi, maintenant ! " Harry se mit à rire. " OK, mais je pense que tu veux d'abord récupérer ton frère ? "

Cela brisa la tension dans la pièce et tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de Fred. Harry dut appeler George plusieurs fois avant que le furet accepte de redevenir humain. Il s'amusait trop ! Mais il accepta enfin de grimper sur la chaise en face de Harry et laissa le garçon entrer dans son esprit et lui montrer comment reprendre sa forme humaine. Ce fut beaucoup plus rapide, et en seulement deux minutes, George avait repris sa forme. " Bon sang, c'est trop TORDU, les gars, vous devez essayer, c'est trop génial. Harry, je peux recommencer ? "

Harry rit à nouveau et lui montra un réduit qui venait d'apparaître dans un coin. " Va là et ferma la porte. Il faut que tu t'entraînes à te transformer dans les deux sens tout seul. Seule la première transformation est difficile. Après, c'est juste une question d'entraînement, ça deviendra plus facile et plus rapide, puisque tu _sais_ que tu peux le faire. Mais tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin, maintenant. Vas-y, je t'envoie Fred bientôt. " Harry répéta le procédé pour Fred, et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir un autre furet roux à ses pieds. Il avait été assez amusé de découvrir que Fred serait un Kneazle et pas un Niffleur comme son frère, mais sachant que c'était tous les deux des animaux très curieux et intelligents, ce n'était pas très surprenant. Il envoya Fred rejoindre son frère. C'était deux jeunes mâles, donc il n'y avait aucun risque à les mettre ensemble, et quelques instants plus tard ils jouaient et se bagarraient pour rire comme de vrais furets.

La séance dura presque jusqu'au couvre-feu, mais à la fin tous les cinquième année de Gryffondor, plus deux septième année et une quatrième année, pouvaient facilement prendre leur forme Animagus non magique et revenir à leur forme humaine. Le cas le plus difficile avait été Neville, car il était persuadé de ne pas y arriver, même si tous les autres avaient réussi, même Lavande et Parvati ! Mais en fin de compte, Neville réussit à se transformer en blaireau, surprenant tout le monde car un blaireau, lorsqu'il était pris au piège, pouvait devenir un combattant féroce. Peut-être que ça aiderait Neville à réaliser que le plus grand obstacle qu'il rencontrait était son propre manque de confiance.

Fatigué, mais toujours excité, le groupe revint à la tour Gryffondor, faisant des plans pour le cours de Métamorphose du lendemain. Le professeur McGonagall allait avoir des surprises...

* * *

Les Gryffondor de cinquième année avaient Métamorphose en premier cours le mercredi matin, et la plupart étaient trop excités pour manger – bon, Harry allait bien et rien au monde n'aurait pu empêcher Ron de manger, mais les autres jouaient nerveusement avec leur nourriture. Ils s'étaient tous déjà entraînés plusieurs fois le matin même. Les jumeaux étaient allés dans le dortoir de leurs camarades plus jeunes pour ne pas se faire voir par ceux de leur année, et Ginny avait fait de même chez les filles. Ils étaient confiants et Harry leur avait dit qu'il serait là s'ils avaient besoin de lui, mais qu'il devaient avoir confiance en eux et que tout irait bien. Il fut enfin l'heure d'aller en cours, et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle ensemble, ignorant les regards curieux lancés par les autres élèves et les professeurs. 

'Harry, tu as prévu quelque chose ce matin ? Tu as l'air particulièrement _coupable_.' envoya Severus à son fils. 'Oui, je leur ai appris hier soir à atteindre leur forme Animagus et aujourd'hui nous avons notre premier cours sur les Animagi avec le professeur McGonagall, elle va être très surprise ! Comme ça, je ne sortirai pas _trop_ du lot puisque tous sauront le faire. Ils ont promis de ne pas dire comment ils ont appris.'

Severus s'étrangla sur sa gorgée de thé. 'Tu leur as appris à _tous_ ? En une soirée ? Comment, ce n'est pas possible, **Londubat **?' Harry regarda son père et lui fit un grand sourire. 'Oui, mais _Poudlard_ m'a dit que je pouvais le faire et m'a montré comment leur apprendre. Et elle leur a donné le pouvoir supplémentaire dont ils avaient besoin. Et Neville est plus fort que tu ne le crois ; il _pense_ simplement qu'il ne l'est pas. Poudlard m'a dit qu'elle a eu beaucoup plus de mal quand elle a aidé Queudver à se transformer. Elle devait le faire, sinon l'Histoire aurait été changée. Mais elle a dit que même avec son aide il lui a fallu plusieurs mois.'

'Mm, c'est logique ; je me suis toujours demandé comment il avait réussi. C'est vraiment un sorcier minable. Eh bien, mon fils, amuse-toi. Mais ne traumatise pas Minerva définitivement !' Severus retourna à son petit-déjeuner, regrettant amèrement de ne pas pouvoir annuler son cours de première année de Poufsouffle pour aller assister au cours de Métamorphose ; mais peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Eric de s'en charger. Il se demanda comment il pourrait s'arranger pour se trouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore pendant le cours, car il était sûr que ce serait là que Minerva viendrait en premier. 'Hmm, oui, je dois pouvoir trouver un moyen de venir. Laisse-moi juste réfléchir une minute...'

* * *

Les étudiants de Serpentard qui partageaient le cours de Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor le mercredi matin regardaient les autres étudiants avec diverses expressions de méfiance et de curiosité. Ils étaient tous assis bien droit, écoutant attentivement, les yeux rivés sur le professeur et les mains sur la table. C'était pour le moins bizarre, ils ne discutaient pas entre eux, même Parvati écoutait le professeur McGonagall répéter ce qu'elle avait dit sur les Animagi lors du cours précédent. Elle expliqua que ce jour-là, ils allaient essayer le sort _animagus revealus_ sur un de leurs pieds pour voir s'il y avait une quelconque possibilité qu'ils deviennent des Animagi dans le futur. Elle leur dit de ne pas s'attendre à un miracle, très peu de gens avaient ne serait-ce que la plus faible réaction au premier essai. 

" Je veux que vous pensiez à l'animal qui représente le mieux votre personnalité et vos caractéristiques. Quand vous prononcez le sort, concentrez-vous sur la transformation de votre pied vers la patte de l'animal. Vous pourrez voir juste un contour, quelques plumes ou même juste une touffe de fourrure, mais cela nous aidera à déterminer quel sera votre animal. Maintenant, je vais vous appeler un par un afin de pouvoir observer avec vous. Je vous demande à tous de regarder avec attention afin de pouvoir identifier l'animal si nous voyons quelque chose. Maintenant, qui veut être le premier ; très bien Miss Granger, venez ici. " Hermione rebondissait pratiquement sur sa chaise, la main levée.

Hermione alla à l'avant de la salle et s'assit en face du professeur sur une chaise à côté de son bureau. Elle entra dans son esprit, se concentrant sur sa magie comme Harry le lui avait montré. Elle dit doucement le sort, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, et avec un léger 'pop' elle se transforma en un magnifique chat écaille de tortue. McGonagall sursauta et mit sa main devant sa bouche. " Oh, mon Dieu, Miss Granger, c'est magnifique, absolument magnifique. Je n'ai jamais vu un étudiant arriver à une _transformation complète_ lors de son premier essai. Oh, Seigneur, oh, oh... pouvez-vous reprendre votre forme humaine ? " Personne n'avait jamais vu le professeur tirée à quatre épingles bafouiller ou sembler prise de court avant, et c'était une expérience en soi.

Le chat hocha la tête, la regarda avec ses yeux dorés et il y eut un nouveau 'pop'. Hermione se retrouva assise sur la chaise, souriant si largement que son visage semblait sur le point de se couper en deux. Elle regarda le professeur McGonagall qui semblait trop assommée pour pouvoir parler. " Puis-je retourner m'asseoir ? " demanda Hermione d'un air innocent.

" Oui, oui, faites. Euh... Où en étais-je, ah oui... qui veut être le suivant ? " McGonagall était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle oublia de donner des points, mais ce n'était pas grave. Les autres Gryffondor savaient qu'elle allait avoir d'autres chocs.

" M. Potter, voulez-vous être le suivant ? " Harry sourit et un instant plus tard, un superbe loup argenté se tenait devant les élèves. Le professeur McGonagall dut s'asseoir sur le coin de son bureau. " Excusez-moi un instant, s'il vous plait. " Elle sortit en toute hâte de sa classe, appela le directeur par la cheminée et lui demanda de venir le plus vite possible. Il entra dans la pièce, suivi par le professeur Rogue qui était justement dans son bureau pour lui parler du matériel dont il aurait besoin pour les nouveaux cours, qui commençaient la semaine suivante.

Le professeur McGonagall fit signe aux deux sorciers de s'asseoir et montra d'abord Hermione, qui se transforma facilement en chat. Elle reprit sa forme humaine et retourna s'asseoir ; Harry prit sa place un instant avant qu'un grand loup sourît aux deux hommes. Harry reprit sa forme et retourna s'asseoir, souriant toujours. Le professeur McGonagall demanda " Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer ? " Elle semblait avoir perdu tout sens des réalités et tout contrôle alors que Parvati se transformait en pie, puis Lavande en charmant lapin blanc avec un nœud rose autour du cou.

Elle resta sans voix devant Seamus setter irlandais, Dean bouc, et Neville blaireau. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau, presque assommée de stupéfaction, quand Ron se transforma en magnifique lion adolescent, le début d'une fourrure rousse commençant à orner son cou et ses épaules. Elle regarda les Serpentard, qui la regardèrent en retour, tout aussi sidérés qu'elle. Elle leur fit signe de sortir de la classe et revint devant son bureau, les mains croisées, les lèvres plissées et un sourcil levé. " Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui s'est passé ? " Elle semblait avoir repris enfin un peu de contrôle d'elle-même.

Harry regarda Severus et Albus qui tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire ; ils lui firent un signe de tête et il dit " Je suis désolé, professeur. J'ai réussi à me transformer en loup et je voulais qu'ils y arrivent aussi, alors je leur ai montré comment j'avais fait hier soir. Et on s'est encore entraînés ce matin. " confessa l'adolescent, ne disant bien sûr pas qu'il avait appris à prendre sa forme Animagus mille ans avant, et que le château elle-même les avait aidé à se transformer ; mais il dit la vérité, presque toute la vérité.

Le professeur McGonagall leva son autre sourcil jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse presque dans ses cheveux. " Hier soir ? Ce matin ? Il faut des _années_ pour devenir un Animagus, et vous essayez de me dire que vous avez tous appris en une soirée ? "

Les étudiants hochèrent tous la tête et haussèrent des épaules pour confirmer l'histoire de Harry. " Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça, Harry, comment l'avez-vous découvert ? J'enseignais déjà cette matière bien avant votre naissance et rien de ceci n'est jamais arrivé. Même votre père a eu besoin de plusieurs années pour se transformer. Oh, Seigneur, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. " L'imperturbable professeur montrait des signes évidents de grande perturbation.

Le directeur s'avança, décidant d'aider son amie. " Peut-être pourrions-nous simplement leur donner des points, ainsi que les papiers pour se faire enregistrer officiellement au Ministère, et les envoyer à leur prochain cours. Harry, excellent travail, je suis ravi de voir que tu es un aussi bon professeur. Je suis impatient de voir ce que tu vas apprendre d'autre à tes camarades. " La fin avait été dite par dessus les lunettes en demi-lune, et avec un pétillement particulièrement accentué dans les yeux bleus du vieil homme.

" Oh, oui, disons 25 points pour chacun de ceux qui ont appris et 50 points à M. Potter pour être un si bon professeur. Et Harry, je voudrais savoir comme vous vous y êtes pris. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'enseigner votre méthode, afin que je puisse l'utiliser avec les autres maisons ? Maintenant, allez-y, je ne pense pas que vous serez en retard. "

Harry se retourna vers son professeur, pensant à une dernière chose. " Vous devrez aussi donner des papiers d'enregistrement à Fred, George et Ginny. Ils étaient avec nous hier soir. " Il sortit de la pièce avant qu'elle puisse répondre et le groupe se laissa enfin aller, se regardant les uns les autres en riant aux larmes. Heureusement que Harry avait pensé à prendre l'appareil photo, les photos seraient très bien dans l'album !

Le professeur McGonagall s'assit lourdement derrière son bureau, et commença à boire la grande tasse de thé qu'Albus avait conjurée. Severus se demanda s'il y avait ajouté une potion calmante. Il 'demanda' à Harry de l'attendre et quitta la pièce en riant encore doucement.

* * *

Severus rattrapa son fils et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. 'Eh bien, _ça_ c'était une manière de s'intégrer ! Jolie idée, quel cours as-tu maintenant ? " Il gloussait encore en pensant à ses collègues sidérés, c'était si drôle maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à haïr tout le monde et à jouer le salaud de service ! 

" Soins aux Créatures Magiques, je peux avoir un mot pour manquer le cours et y aller sous ma forme de griffon ? Je pense que _Hagrid_ a le droit d'avoir lui aussi quelque chose de quoi parler au déjeuner. " Harry regarda son père avec un sourire rusé.

" Eric s'occupe de mes cours ce matin, pourquoi tu n'_irais_ pas en classe et Hagrid verrait son rêve se réaliser ? Je suppose qu'être Fourchelang te permet de parler aux dragons, non ? " le visage de Severus était tout aussi diabolique.

" Eh bien, si ça ne marche pas, on lui dira pas, hein papa ? " Ils rirent tous les deux et se séparèrent, Harry rejoignant ses amis et Severus allant dans la forêt pour s'y transformer.

* * *

Hagrid avait enfin réussi à calmer suffisamment les étudiants pour commencer à leur parler des Thestrals quand un mugissement très puissant et très douloureux retentit dans la Forêt Interdite. Hagrid vit Harry courir vers le son, suivi par Ron et Hermione. " _Arrêtez-vous_, où croyez-vous que vous allez ? Cette forêt est interdite pour de bonnes raisons ! " 

Harry cria en retour, même s'il s'était arrêté " Mais il est blessé, il appelle à l'aide. Nous devons l'aider. "

" Qui est blessé Harry, de qui parles-tu. Personne n'a appelé. " dit Hagrid, perplexe.

Tous trois avaient arrêté de courir vers la forêt quand un Dents-de-Vipère du Pérou de près de cinq mètres, saignant de la patte arrière gauche, apparut. Harry se souvint juste à temps de parler en Fourchelang en demandant à son père 'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu saignes. Il faut que je te soigne ?'

'Saleté d'arbre, je n'avais pas assez de place pour me transformer, je me suis coupé sur une branche que j'ai cassée avec ma queue. Quand je me suis retourné pour voir dans quoi je m'étais cogné, un éclat m'a coupé. C'est pas trop grave, mais je veux bien que tu me soignes. J'ai du mal à marcher avec une patte blessée. Jamais dû faire ça avant. Le cuir de dragon résiste à tout sauf à ça. Je ne devais pas être tout à fait transformé quand je me suis coupé.' Severus sifflait aussi, donc les dragons comprenaient le Fourchelang. Parfait, ça allait simplifier les choses.

" Hagrid, il veut que je vienne soigner sa patte, il a trop mal pour marcher. Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Il dit qu'il est venu ici parce qu'il a entendu qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici qui pouvait soigner les dragons blessés. " Harry improvisa une raison pour laquelle le dragon s'était montré car aucun autre dragon n'était jamais venu ici seul – bon, à part Norbert, et ça ne comptait pas. " Il dit qu'un nommé Norbert lui a indiqué l'endroit. " ajouta Harry pour faire bon effet.

Hagrid essuya une larme et courut à sa cabane prendre un bocal de pommade. " Tiens, Harry, ça le guérira tout de suite. Le professeur Rogue l'avait fait pour Norbert quand il était bébé. Peux-tu lui dire que je ne lui ferai pas de mal, afin que je puisse le mettre sur sa blessure ? " Harry accepta et ils rejoignirent son père qui était accroupi au seul, grognant de douleur. Apparemment, les dragons n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être blessés et ne le supportaient pas très bien.

'Il a de la pommade, et quand il la mettra, je te guérirai par le lien et il pensera que c'est la pommade que tu as faite pour Norbert. Tu _connaissais_ Norbert, alors ?'

'Je n'en savais rien. Il m'a raconté une histoire à dormir debout à propos d'un ami qui élevait un Vert Gallois dans son jardin ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai même pas assez écouté pour me souvenir de tout. J'ai juste fait la pommade pour me débarrasser de lui. Il _pleurait_, pour l'amour du Ciel !'

Harry se demanda comment son père réussissait à avoir le même ton sarcastique en parlant Fourchelang.

Les élèves regardèrent avec fascination, pour la seconde fois de la journée, Harry et Hagrid approcher du dragon et soigner sa jambe. Après avoir soigné la blessure, qui n'était vraiment pas terrible, le dragon les suivit vers les élèves. Tous reculèrent à bonne distance. Hagrid souriait jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il leur racontait tout à propos du rare privilège reptilien dont ils bénéficiaient aujourd'hui et qui dormait maintenant sur la pelouse.

Harry n'était pas sûr que Hagrid les relâche à la fin du cours, mais apparemment le demi-géant voulait raconter sa superbe matinée à tous les professeurs. Harry dit à Hagrid que le dragon devait repartir mais qu'il reviendrait à l'occasion, si c'était d'accord. Hagrid pleurait de joie en remerciant le dragon et l'encouragea à 'passer n'importe quand pour une petite visite !'

Harry sentit son père rire alors qu'il repartait dans la forêt. Quand il lui demanda ce qui était si drôle, il dit 'J'ai vraiment envie de voir les professeurs ce midi, entre Minerva et Hagrid, personne ne va pouvoir manger quoi que ce soit !'

Harry éclata de rire et rejoignit le château, répétant à ses amis ce que venait de dire son père alors qu'ils allaient vers la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent rapidement et racontèrent leur matinée à Fred, George et Ginny qui écoutèrent avidement. Ils se précipitèrent sur la nourriture et regardèrent la Grande Table avec impatience, tout en mangeant. Severus fut un des premiers à arriver et ses yeux pétillaient légèrement alors qu'il regardait les étudiants arriver, excités, racontant ce qui s'était passé à ceux qui n'avaient pas été là. Les professeurs arrivèrent, aussi excités que les étudiants. Harry pensait que les yeux de Dumbledore ne pouvaient pas pétiller plus qu'ils le faisaient, mais il serait impatient de voir ça si ça arrivait. Tout le monde était si joyeux et excité que la pensée de Voldemort et de la guerre était à des millions de kilomètres. McGonagall gesticulait en montrant la table des Gryffondor alors que Hagrid faisait la joie de son bout de table, parlant et bougeant les mains comme un vieux pêcheur décrivant sa plus belle prise. Severus avait tant de mal à ne pas rire qu'il en grimaçait.

Les portes claquèrent violemment contre le mur quand un jeune Auror se rua dans la salle et hurla " Pré au Lard... une attaque ! " avant de tomber évanoui au sol.

* * *

T/N : C'EST PAS MOI, C'EST L'AUTEUR ! 

Samedi, 11 heures du matin. Les mômes arrivent incessamment sous peu. Ils nous sont livrés en deux fournées (ce sont deux fratries de 3 gosses chacun). Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous traduire un autre chapitre, mais pendant qu'ils seront là, je pense que j'aurai du mal à accéder à l'ordinateur.

Je vais aussi faire des portraits des Animagi Gryffondor, ça décorera le blog !


	22. La Guerre Commence

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – Si vous pensez que ces personnages m'appartiennent, je pense que vous ne devriez pas voyager seuls, ça peut être dangereux.

T/N : Je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : Alors là, j'ai un problème. J'utilise d'habitude comme référence l'accusé de réception de qui me confirme que j'ai bien mis en ligne le chapitre tant de l'histoire machin (au début, je trouvais ça idiot, mais c'est pratique pour voir le temps que vous mettez à reviewer). Cette fois, il m'a dit que j'avais mis le nouveau chapitre en ligne à (suivez bien, c'est un peu compliqué) 20h31. Mais, mais, j'ai reçu une review de **Lolodie** à 20h...16 (c'est pas une blague). Puis une review de **lys** à 20h32. Et comme je n'ai pas regardé ma montre... Je suppose que ff était, de manière assez logique pour un site aussi gros, complètement saturé de publications et qu'il m'a envoyé mon accusé de réception en retard (ou alors c'est l'horloge de Caramail qui a planté ? Connaissant Lycos, c'est possible...). Mais que faire pour lys ? Je déclare donc que cette fois, il y a deux 'Lucky Luke' : la logique, Lolodie, et la 'la review est juste après l'accusé de réception dans ma boite mail', lys. Bravo à toutes les deux ! (Cela dit, la prochaine fois, je regarderai ma montre).

Réponses aux reviews :  
**Gryffondor** : "Très bon chapitre!  
La tête de Minerva était à s'écrouler par terre tant elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un sache un jour arriver à être animagus en un jour seulement et surtout un élève comme Neville qui est à l'occurence assez faible sauf en botanique.  
J'ai hâte de voir la bataille, surtout si Harry s'en mêle, car avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il risque de donner du fil à retordre à Voldemort et à ses sbires. D'ailleurs ce dernier risque bien d'avoir une petite crise cardiaque en le voyant tout comme Severus.  
Bonne Continuation!  
Gryff!"  
_Réponse_ : Crise cardiaque ? C'est une idée...

**unknowman** : "oh povre voldy il se refugie sans une petite grotte le pauvre!lol!on pourrait penser quedans ton histoire neville est le descendant de poufsoufle après tout doué en botanique et se transforme en blaireau!on sait jamais!lol!vivement le tournois de duel ça va être beau!toujours et encore bon courage pour ta traduction età lundi prochain"  
_Réponse_ : Quand vas-tu cesser d'écrire 'ton histoire' ? Pour Neville, j'y avais un peu pensé aussi, c'est une possibilité... Je ne sais pas si l'histoire en reparle.

**neverland** : "j'adore toujours autant ta fic et tuas toujours le don de mettre la petite phrase qui tue à la fin de tes chapitres, tu sais celle qui te met l'eau à la bouche, celle qui fait que tu vas te poser une tonne de questions en attendant le prochain chapitre, enfin c'est pour ça aussi qu'on t'aime même si c'est affreusement sadique. enfin continue comme ça c'est génial."  
_Réponse_ : Pas mon histoire, ma traduction seulement (mes histoires sont pire). Tu as parfaitement compris le principe du cliffhanger ! (mot à mot : se retrouver accroché au bord d'une falaise...)

Et merci à **lolodie**, **lys**, **adenoide**, **Lira Potter-Rogue**, **Moira Serpy-Griffy**, **Touraz**, **Thealie**, **zaika** et **estelle**.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : La Guerre Commence**

Les portes claquèrent violemment contre le mur quand un jeune Auror se rua dans la salle et hurla " Pré au Lard... une attaque ! " avant de tomber évanoui au sol.

Dumbledore sauta sur ses pieds, le pouvoir irradiant de tous ses pores. " Silence ! Les préfets, occupez-vous des étudiants les plus jeunes. Ne laissez _personne_ quitter la Grande Salle. Severus, Sirius, Filius et Remus, avec moi. Harry, viens aussi, nous aurons besoin de toi. Minerva, je laisse le château sous votre responsabilité. Contactez le Ministère et les membres de l'Ordre pour demander leur aide. " Cela dit, il quitta la pièce à grands pas, suivi de ceux qu'il avait appelés. Les portes de la Grande Salle se fermèrent hermétiquement derrière eux. Harry appela Poudlard et lui dit 'Pré au Lard est attaqué, garde en sécurité ceux qui restent au château.'

_**# Maître Harry, prenez les mains de ceux qui sont avec vous et je vous transporterai sur les lieux de la bataille. Ils ont besoin de vous. Assurez-vous de reprendre votre vraie forme afin d'avoir accès à vos pouvoirs Elémentaux. Vous ne pouvez pas y avoir accès sous votre forme plus jeune. #**_

'Tu veux dire Transplaner à Poudlard ? C'est impossible, personne ne peut Transplaner dans le château ou le parc.' Envoya Harry, suivant les hommes dans les couloirs qui menaient au hall d'entrée.

_**# Maître Harry, vous êtes mon maître, vous êtes l'Elu, VOUS pouvez Transplaner n'importe où dans le château et dans le parc. Il vous suffit de toucher quiconque vous souhaitez emmener avec vous et je leur ouvrirai le passage. Dépêchez-vous, le village ne pourra pas résister longtemps au démon sans aide. #**_

Harry attrapa les mains de Albus et Severus et leur dit d'attraper les autres. Avec un murmure silencieux, les cinq sorciers et le mage disparurent du château pour se matérialiser directement devant les Trois Balais, des bruits de bataille émanant de la rue qui partait vers le centre de la ville. Des sifflements de sorts, des bâtiments en feu et des cris d'angoisse leur firent rapidement oublier comment ils étaient venus. Harry et Severus furent les premiers à reprendre leurs esprits et coururent vers la bataille, Harry reprenant sa forme réelle tout en courant, les autres sur leurs talons. Harry lança aussitôt champ de protection sur champ de protection sur les bâtiments, les protégeant de possibles dégâts. Il vit Albus lancer des boules d'eau sur le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu et sur les ruines en flammes de deux maisons voisines. Sirius, Remus et le minuscule professeur Flitwick lançaient des Stupéfix et des sorts de ligotage aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient sur les Mangemorts surpris en plein milieu de la rue. Severus aidait Albus à emmener à l'abri des civils pris au piège dans le champ de bataille et à les envoyer vers Poudlard.

Harry conjura une tornade et l'utilisa pour rassembler les Mangemorts en une masse grouillante, leurs sorts devenant inutiles faces aux vents qui les entouraient, les secouaient et les maintenaient captifs. Il relâcha la tornade, et en utilisant ses deux mains lança des Stupéfix à la chaîne sur les corps en robes noires qui tombaient au sol. C'était comme un jeu de tir dans une salle de jeu vidéos moldue. Les Mangemorts étaient étourdis et désorientés par la tornade, ils étaient trop près les uns des autres pour pouvoir s'aider et ils étaient entourés de sorciers furieux qui leur lançaient des sorts trop vite pour qu'il puissent les esquiver.

Il fallut moins de dix minutes aux Aurors alertés par l'appel frénétique de Minerva McGonagall, mais c'était déjà trop tard quand ils arrivèrent. Vingt-trois Mangemorts étaient emmenés comme autant de bâtons, assommés, ligotés et enchaînés ensemble. Minerva avait pu appeler Rita qui vint bourdonner près d'Albus. Il désigna silencieusement un Mangemort assommé, dans une ruelle à l'écart. Elle fit le tour de sa tête pour montrer son accord, vola vers l'allée et s'installa dans les plis du capuchon. Albus lança un Enervatus silencieux et regarda avec amusement le Mangemort se réveiller, regarder d'un air terrifié ses camarades pris au piège et disparaître, totalement inconscient du passager clandestin accroché à ses robes.

Les Aurors du Ministère transportaient tour à tour les Mangemorts toujours inconscients vers des cellules du Ministère afin de les interroger avant de les soumettre au 'traitement particulier' comme tous les autres Mangemorts capturés. Arthur Weasley rejoignit le groupe de Poudlard. " Beau travail, messieurs. Oh, salut Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tout le monde va bien chez vous ? Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de morts, nous n'avons pas fini les recherches. Tous ceux que nous avons trouvés jusque là sont blessés mais vont se remettre, grâce à votre action rapide. Merci d'avoir éteint le feu, Albus, il aurait pu se répandre pendant qu'on était occupés ailleurs. On dirait que les deux maisons et le salon de thé sont ruinées, nous devrons les reconstruire, mais à part ça, tout a l'air d'aller bien. Oh, est-ce que vous avez, comment disent les moldus déjà, 'mis la puce', c'est ça ? "

Harry se mit à rire. " Oui, M. Weasley. C'est exactement ce qu'ils disent. "

Le directeur hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers les autres. " Magnifique travail avec cette tornade, Harry. Les Mangemorts étaient trop désorientés pour riposter. Et les habitants ont commencé à se défendre au lieu de paniquer. C'est ce que nous voulons encourager, c'est pour cela qu'ils doivent savoir que la lumière est capable de se battre, pas seulement de se défendre. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de _toi_, Harry ! " Il regarda son étudiant – non, son petit-fils ! – avec affection.

Harry rougit mais ceux qui avaient entendu Dumbledore abondèrent dans son sens. " Je sais, c'est juste que je déteste que tout le monde me regarde, papa, ne dis rien ou je t'envoie un sort, et tu sais que je peux te battre. " feula-t-il à l'intention de Severus quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour faire une remarque désagréable.

Severus se contenta d'un léger sourire diabolique. " Et je suis sûr que tu seras ravi de montrer ce fait à _l'intégralité_ du monde sorcier samedi prochain, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Avec joie, papa, avec joie. " Harry le laissa lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Arthur leva la tête. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe samedi ? Vas-tu affronter ce garçon en duel, Severus ? Je serais curieux de voir ça, si c'est possible. Et je suis sûr que c'est aussi le cas de beaucoup de ceux qui sont présents ici. "

Harry grimaça quand Dumbledore étendit l'invitation à tout le Ministère. Il entendit même que Rita Skeeter allait couvrir l'événement. Il savait qu'elle était de leur côté maintenant, mais il avait encore du mal à oublier tout ce qu'elle avait écrit l'année précédente.

Harry saisit l'opportunité de détourner l'attention au moins quelques minutes. " M. Weasley, avant de rentrer au Ministère, vous devriez vraiment aller voir vos enfants au château. Ils ont quelque chose de très intéressant à vous montrer. "

" Bien sûr, mon garçon, je vais aller les voir. Molly m'écorcherait vif si je n'allais pas vérifier en personne qu'ils vont bien avant de partir. " Tout le monde acquiesça. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il existât au monde quelqu'un d'assez fou pour mettre Molly Weasley en colère. Elle était plus que terrifiante quand elle déterrait la hache de guerre.

Alors que les maintenant sept hommes marchaient lentement vers Poudlard, Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de son père – il pouvait en faire le tour, maintenant – et gémit " J'en ai marre d'être un avorton rachitique. " Il regarda Severus puis Albus.

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais à reprendre ton ancienne forme. Je ne pense pas que quiconque remarquera que tu as grandi de quarante centimètres. Je suppose qu'ils penseront juste qu'ils ne l'ont pas remarqué avant. Et je sais que tes robes masqueront assez bien ta silhouette pour que seuls tes amis remarquent la différence, et ils savent déjà toute la vérité. " Il serra affectueusement la garçon contre lui. " Maintenant, à propos de Transplaner dans les murs du château TOUT EN transportant cinq personnes. Tu n'aurais pas _une petite explication_, mon cher fils ? "

* * *

Le temps qu'ils arrivent tous les sept dans le hall d'entrée et ouvrent les portes de la Grande Salle, les adultes étaient trop stupéfaits par l'annonce que Poudlard considérait Harry comme son maître pour remarquer que leurs expressions sidérés provoquaient une panique générale. Minerva se précipita vers Albus, se tordant les mains. " Est-ce que tout le monde va bien, est-ce que Pré au Lard va s'en sortir ? " 

Albus fit un signe de la main pour faire taire tout le monde. " Tous les Mangemorts ont été capturés, il n'y a aucun mort à déplorer parmi les habitants du village ni parmi ceux qui les ont aidés. Seuls le salon de thé que Madame Pieddodu et deux maisons ont brûlé, et ils seront bientôt réparés. Pré au Lard sera totalement remis en état et prêt comme d'habitude pour la Saint Valentin. "

La plupart des garçons semblaient un peu déçus à l'annonce que le salon de thé serait totalement reconstruit pour le prochain week-end à Poudlard, mais plusieurs filles poussèrent des cris de joie.

M. Weasley fit signe à Harry, Hermione et ses quatre enfants de le suivre dans la petite antichambre au fond de la Grande Salle et ferma la porte derrière eux. " Alors, Harry m'a dit que vous vouliez me montrer quelque chose ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une chose que je regretterai de raconter à votre mère. " plaisanta-t-il en serrant dans ses bras chacun de ses enfants, heureux de les voir tous en bonne santé, après la montée d'adrénaline du combat.

Ginny fit asseoir son père dans un fauteuil et leva la main. Elle plia lentement les doigts pour faire un compte à rebours. Quand elle plia le dernier doigt, il y eut six légers 'pop' et Arthur se retrouva entouré par un grand loup argenté, deux furets surexcités, un chat écaille-de-tortue ronronnant, un magnifique jeune lion et, encore plus surprenant, un superbe tigre blanc à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Ginny l'instant précédent. Il en resta sans voix, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il ne réussit à dire que " Euh, euh, eh bien, euh... ". Les adolescents reprirent tous leur forme et se précipitèrent pour le serrer dans leurs bras, même les deux aînés. Il ne comprit pas un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient, mais peu lui en importait. Il était si fier de ses enfants que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Il se dégagea et réussit à les étreindre tous tour à tour et à leur dire " Bravo, je suis très fier de toi. " Il en fit autant pour Hermione et Harry en arrivant à leur place dans le demi-cercle d'enfants souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Vous savez que l'anniversaire de votre mère est dans trois semaines ; peut-être pourrions nous organiser une visite ce week-end afin que vous lui fassiez la surprise. Pour ma part, j'aimerais bien voir votre mère sans voix. Et je peux vous garantir qu'elle va l'être, comme moi ! " La famille élargie commença à faire des plans pour le fameux week-end ; Fred et George se portèrent même volontaire pour _prétendre_ avoir des ennuis, afin de rendre nécessaire une visite parentale. Ils étaient sûrs que Dumbledore et même le professeur Rogue adoreraient faire une farce à Molly Weasley !

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione se firent assaillir à la seconde où ils passèrent le trou du portrait ce soir-là. Il semblait que tout le monde fût au courant de l'entraînement qu'il avait offert à ses amis la veille au soir et ils voulaient tous devenir des Animagi. Harry leva plusieurs fois les mains pour réclamer le silence, mais il fallut que Ginny siffle entre ses doigts assez fort pour faire vibrer les oreilles de Harry pour que tout le monde se taise et le laisse parler. " Désolé, les gars, j'ai du travail à faire avant la réunion de l'A.D à huit heures et je dois vraiment finir ma potion, oh, bon sang, écoutez, je dois vraiment y aller. " Sur ce, il partit en courant et ressortit de la Salle Commune. 

Dès que le couloir fut vide, il prit sa forme de phénix et apparut dans le laboratoire de potions. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier la potion de Remus ? Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en apparaissant derrière son père, lequel ajoutait déjà les fragments d'aconit et les yeux de scarabée écrasés, selon la recette. Severus sursauta, et dit d'un ton grondeur " Tu m'as surpris ! Pourquoi ne lances-tu pas un petit avertissement avant d'apparaître quelque part, surtout si tu sais que je fais une potion ? J'aurais pu faire tomber tous les yeux de scarabée et la potion aurait été fichue. "

" Désolé, papa, j'ai complètement oublié avec tout ce qui s'est passé. J'avais tellement peur qu'on ait oublié la potion que je suis venu sans penser que tu pouvais être déjà là. C'est dur d'imaginer que c'était seulement ce matin qu'on a eu McGonagall, purée, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles. "

Severus regarda sévèrement le garçon à travers ses longs cheveux noirs. " Parle correctement, tu veux, et oui c'était seulement ce matin. Pour ce qui est de la préparation, j'ai deux avantages sur toi. Premièrement, je peux aller directement de mes quartiers au laboratoire, et deuxièmement, je prépare des potions délicates depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, donc j'ai de meilleurs réflexes. Et Nippy est venue me prévenir. "

Harry gloussa. " Tricheur ! "

" Il t'a fallu un moment pour le trouver ! Alors, tu as pris des photos de Minerva, ce matin ? Elles doivent être géniales ; j'ai particulièrement aimé la tête qu'elle a fait quand _Londubat_ est devenu un blaireau. Comment tu as fait pour que _lui_ réussisse ? "

" Ben, en fait, il n'est lamentable que dans tes cours. Je pense qu'il est persuadé que tu vas le couper en morceaux pour l'utiliser comme ingrédient de potions. " Il ignora le marmonnement qui s'ensuivit " Ne me donne pas d'idées ! "

" Je pense que le reste du problème est que sa baguette était à son père. Le noyau est un nerf de dragon, ce qui est parfait pour un Auror, mais Neville ira plus probablement vers la Médico-Magie ou la Botanique, et pour ça, il faudrait plutôt une plume de phénix ou un crin de licorne. Sa baguette ne lui correspond pas du tout, en fait c'est assez impressionnant qu'il réussisse à faire de la magie. "

Severus continua à tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pendant dix minutes. " Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit à M. Londubat ou à sa grand-mère combien sa baguette ne lui correspond pas ? "

" Non, il ne veut pas déplaire à sa grand-mère, et je crois qu'elle est très semblable ou professeur McGonagall. Je l'ai vue deux fois dans le Poudlard Express, et le meilleur mot pour la décrire est impressionnante. Je ne pense pas que Neville ait jamais été capable de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'entendre.' Harry était occupé à couper les ingrédients suivants d'une main ferme et sûre. Severus remarqua avec approbation la manière précise et méthodique dont il l'avait fait.

" Eh bien, peut-être que Albus et moi pourrons la persuader, après tout nous avons tous les deux été décrits comme impressionnants. " Severus ajouta la rate de crapaud et attendit jusqu'à ce que la potion commence à émettre une fumée violette.

" Dumbledore impressionnant, d'accord ; toi, seulement _terrifiant_ ! " Harry alla se laver les mains au lavabo. Il sentit quelque chose frapper l'arrière de son crâne et se tourna pour découvrir un coussin rose et duveteux par terre, et un Severus qui sifflotait nonchalamment, mimant un air innocent et échouant totalement. Et Harry ne pouvait pas lui renvoyer le coussin, car son père était de l'autre côté du chaudron.

Il le foudroya du regard et feula " Je m'en souviendrai samedi, papa ! Rappelle-toi, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. "

Severus avait l'air un peu inquiet, en fait. " Eh, je suis un vieil homme, tu ne vas pas me faire de mal. "

" Mouais, Albus est un vieil homme, et Merlin était un vieil homme ; comparé à eux, tu es un gamin. Donc surveille tes arrières... Et tes avants... Et ton dessus... " Il commença à se transformer et s'arrêta. " Ah oui, c'est vrai, je peux Transplaner dans le château, et pas toi ! "

Cela dit, il disparut, mais il aurait juré entendre une voix puissante lancer " Sale gosse ! " alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

* * *

Ce soir là, à la réunion de l'A.D, après avoir raconté une version revue et corrigée du combat à Pré au Lard, les choses se calmèrent. Ils passèrent la soirée à pratiquer tous les sorts et contre sorts dont ils pourraient avoir besoin lors du tournoi du samedi. Harry se retrouva avec chacun, tour à tour, comme partenaire. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée, car il était encore bien chaud avec le combat. Il n'avait pas envie de blesser quelqu'un accidentellement, et il essayait encore de garder quelques uns de ses talents secrets, au moins jusqu'au samedi.

* * *

Ron et Harry avait préparé quelque chose de particulièrement corsé pour leur cours de Divination, cet après-midi là. Ils détestaient vraiment Trelawney ; après tout, elle prévoyait à Harry un destin horrible à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Et les deux fois où elle avait fait une vraie prédiction, Harry aurait vraiment aimé qu'elles _soient_ fausses. Personne d'autre dans la classe n'était au courant de ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais en dehors de Lavande et Parvati, personne ne s'en offusquerait. 

Ron fit tomber son sac à côté de celui de Harry et s'effondra sur un pouf. " Tu es prêt ? "

Harry sourit. " Je suis prêt depuis le premiers cours qu'on a eu en troisième année. Je suis vraiment impatient de faire ça. J'ai eu des cours avec une vraie voyante, et Rowena n'avait rien à voir avec cette incapable. "

" Tu sais, ça fait vraiment bizarre quand tu parles de tes cours avec Merlin ou un des Fondateurs, vraiment trop bizarre. " Ron se tut en entendant les autres élèves monter à l'échelle pour entrer dans la classe.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit pour montrer qu'il reconnaissait la véracité de ce qu'il avait dit. Le professeur Trelawney commença à leur parler des cartes de tarot qu'elle tenait et de comment ils devaient vider leur esprit afin de laisser leur œil intérieur leur parler. Ron prit leur paquet de cartes et commença à les battre au hasard.

Harry sortit trois cartes et repensa à quand Rowena avait lu son futur. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais elle avait décrit à la perfection ses années à Poudlard. Et puis c'était elle qui avait vu le danger dans lequel Severus et lui se trouvaient quand ils étaient apparus dans la prairie et qui avait envoyé Merlin et Artemus les chercher.

Severus n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé de la semaine qu'ils avaient passée là, mais Harry savait qu'il était mourant et que Severus n'avait pu faire que très peu pour lui. Il savait que son père faisait encore des cauchemars de temps en temps, où il se voyait dans la prairie, impuissant, Harry mourant dans ses bras. Il n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps et Harry espérait que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Ron tapota son bras pour le ramener à la réalité et il commença. Les mains sous la table, il tendit un doigt vers la table de Lavande et Parvati, et la table se souleva et commença à tourner doucement en l'air. Les deux filles poussèrent un cri aigu et le professeur Trelawney ouvrit des yeux ronds, ses lunettes de libellule les faisant paraître encore plus immenses.

Harry ramena la table au sol et fit apparaître une silhouette fantomatique qui s'éleva de la table et désigna trois cartes qui se soulevèrent et planèrent vers le professeur. Elle tendit la main et les prit. Tout le monde s'était tu alors qu'elle regardait les cartes. Chacun retint son souffle dans l'attente de ce qu'elle allait dire, lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau des yeux ronds et avala bruyamment sa salive. Harry et Ron étaient écarlates à force de se retenir de rire. Ils savaient que ce que le professeur tenait n'était pas des cartes de tarot, mais des photos ensorcelées pour sembler être des cartes.

La première était une photo de Sirius sous sa forme de chien, sa longue langue rose pendant dans un grand sourire canin, la seconde était une photo de Severus Rogue souriant et riant à la Grande Table lorsqu'il avait soi-disant 'perdu la mémoire', et la troisième était une photo de Minerva McGonagall en tablier rose faisant semblant de donner de la bouillie à Albus, lequel portait un bavoir bleu et un bonnet de bébé, lorsqu'ils gardaient 'bébé Harry'.

Le professeur Trelawney ouvrit la bouche, la referma, avala de nouveau sa salive, et dit enfin 'Le cours est terminé. Je dois consulter mon œil intérieur pour comprendre le message caché dans ces cartes. " Sans un autre mot, elle s'enfuit par la porte menant à ses quartiers et laissa les élèves seuls et perplexes.

Harry et Ron attrapèrent leurs affaires et dévalèrent l'échelle avant d'éclater de rire. Ils riaient encore en entrant dans leur Salle Commune pour travailler un peu pendant leur 'temps libre'. Harry agita un doigt et l'appareil photo apparut juste au dessus de son épaule droite. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et se remirent à rire comme des fous.

* * *

Harry avait maintenant 'eu' tous ses professeurs sauf le professeur Flitwick. Il ne savait pas s'il attendrait de lui faire la surprise le samedi ou s'il ferait quelque chose en classe, mais la question lui échappa lorsque Peeves le frappa à l'arrière de la tête alors qu'il descendait manger. Il était en haut des escaliers, la tête tournée pour dire quelque chose à Ron, quand bam, il vit les escaliers en gros plan, perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Ron essaya de l'attraper mais le rata, et il dégringola deux volées d'escalier avant que quelqu'un puisse réagir assez vite pour l'arrêter. Il atterrit juste devant les pieds de Madame Pince qui quittait la bibliothèque pour aller manger. 

Elle le lévita jusqu'à l'infirmerie et le déposa sur le second lit, appelant Pompom haut et fort. Madame Pomfresh eut juste le temps d'atteindre la porte de son bureau quand Severus Rogue arriva en courant dans l'infirmerie, se précipitant au chevet de Harry. Après avoir constaté que son fils était en vie, il envoya un message à Albus pour lui dire de venir immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Pompom en était encore aux sorts de diagnostic quand Albus arriva et se plaça à côté de Severus, tous deux attendant anxieusement le diagnostic de l'infirmière. Ron se tenait juste à l'entrée de la pièce, blanc comme un linge, encore sous le choc, et espérant que personne ne le ferait partir.

" Il a une fracture du crâne, une commotion, et la jambe droite cassée juste en dessous du genou. Mais le pire concerne sa colonne vertébrale ; elle est sérieusement atteinte. Il n'y a pas de fracture, mais il doit rester totalement immobile jusqu'à ce que l'inflammation se résorbe ou sa moelle épinière risque d'être atteinte. Severus, j'ai besoin d'un régénérateur de nerfs, de Poussos, et d'une grande quantité de potion anti-inflammatoire. Pouvez-vous les prendre pendant que je remets sa jambe en place ? " Pompom agitait sa baguette et redressait la jambe de Harry tout en parlant. Severus prit les potions nécessaires dans l'armoire, retrouvant un instant le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait eu dans la prairie et si heureux qu'ils aient maintenant les potions nécessaires à portée de main.

Severus maintint la tête de Harry tournée sur le côté alors que Pompom versait doucement les potions dans sa joue. Elle agita sa baguette, lui lançant un sort pour le faire avaler sans s'étouffer. Severus reposa la tête du garçon sur l'oreiller et repoussa ses cheveux en bataille, alors que Pompom se redressait et lançait quelques autres sorts. " Oh Seigneur ! " s'exclama-t-elle avant de regarder le directeur qui était assis sur le bord du lit voisin, observant la procédure avec attention.

Après avoir lancé un charme de Discrétion, Albus regarda l'infirmière par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et dit " Je suppose, Pompom, que vous venez de lire les niveaux de magie de M. Potter, hmm ? "

" Oui, Albus, et je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un noyau aussi puissant. M. Potter a toujours été un sorcier puissant, mais je ne peux même pas décrire ce que je lis. Ma baguette considère cela comme un dysfonctionnement, mais je l'ai fait _quatre_ fois et le résultat est le même à chaque fois ! "

Severus fit le tour du lit et posa la main sur le bras de l'infirmière. " Votre baguette n'a aucun défaut, Pompom, et mon fils est exceptionnellement fort. En fait, ce n'est pas un sorcier, mais un mage élémental, c'est pour cela que ses niveaux sont si hauts. " Elle regarda Albus pour confirmation. Quand il hocha la tête, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Severus. " Votre fils, un mage élémental ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? "

Albus regarda Ron par dessus ses lunettes et suggéra calmement " Madame Pince, peut-être pourriez-vous accompagner M. Weasley dans la Grande Salle afin qu'il puisse dire à ses amis que M. Potter va se remettre. Même si je suppose qu'il ne pourra pas recevoir de visiteurs avant demain ? " Il regarda Madame Pomfresh pour confirmation et quand elle hocha la tête, il continua " Peut-être pourriez-vous lui apporter son sac et des affaires propres demain matin. Je suis sûr que vous saurez exactement de quoi il a besoin. Il me semble souvenir que vous avez déjà fait ça un certain nombre de fois ! " Il gloussa et les deux personnes à qui il s'était adressées quittèrent la pièce à contrecœur.

Il fallut presque deux heures, une assiette de sandwiches et plusieurs théières avant que Pompom comprenne tout ce qui était arrivé à M. Potter.

" Il est le descendant de Merlin ET des quatre Fondateurs ? Seigneur Dieu, pas étonnant qu'il soit si puissant. C'est pour cela que Voldemort n'a pas pu le tuer quand il était bébé et pour cela qu'il en réchappe chaque fois qu'il essaie à nouveau ? Et il est votre fils, Severus ? Comment avez-vous su qu'il était à l'infirmerie, personne n'a pu avoir le temps de vous prévenir ! "

" A cause des rituels de nettoyage et de purification, nous avons un lien mental qui nous permet de communiquer ; je pense que je perçois sa conscience en permanence, même si je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant. Cet après-midi, j'ai senti une violente douleur et de la panique, puis il avait brusquement disparu. Je savais qu'il serait amené ici si quelqu'un le trouvait, donc j'ai d'abord vérifié ici avant de partir à sa recherche. " Severus était toujours plus pâle que d'habitude et regardait Harry avec une expression inquiète. " Je ne serai pas totalement rassuré tant que je ne le sentirai pas à nouveau. "

" Les potions ont eu le temps d'agir, nous pouvons lui donner les autres dont il a besoin. " Madame Pomfresh alla vers l'armoire de potions et prit une potion contre les maux de tête, plusieurs potions de renforcement et une autre potion anti-inflammatoire. Elle observa les étagères un moment et prit aussi une potion violette pour renforcer les muscles.

Après que Harry ait reçu les potions, Severus s'assit enfin sur une chaise à côté de son lit et appuya la tête contre Albus qui était assis sur le lit voisin. " Le lien est à nouveau actif. Il gémit et il se plaint doucement, mais il sera bientôt réveillé. "

Albus passa un bras autour de la taille de son fils et le serra doucement contre lui. Il regarda Pompom par dessus la tête noire appuyée sur sa poitrine et lui demanda " Sera-t-il assez remis pour le duel samedi ? Nous pourrions peut-être le décaler d'une semaine. Il est important que les gens voient ce qu'il est capable de faire afin d'avoir un champion pour les guider, surtout maintenant alors que Voldemort est si faible et que ses quelques suivants manquent d'organisation. "

Pompom observa les deux hommes et réfléchit à sa réponse. " Severus, je suppose que Harry pourra se soigner tout seul quand il sera réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? "

Severus se redressa brusquement et dit " Merde, j'ai oublié, Poudlard ! " Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il lui fallait beaucoup plus de concentration et d'énergie qu'à Harry, mais il avait déjà pu contacter le château avant, donc il étira sa conscience et appela 'Poudlard, tu es là ?'

_**# Oui, père, je suis là et j'attends. #**_

'Peux-tu aider Harry ?'

_**# J'ai besoin d'un lien vers lui, à travers vous et le Directeur. Il n'est pas assez conscient pour se lier à moi sans se faire mal. Pouvez-vous faire ça, père ?#**_

'Bien sûr, dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire.'

_**# Placez simplement une main sur sa poitrine et une main sur son front, et je le guérirai à travers vous. Demandez à votre père de faire de même, ses mains sous les vôtres. Cela sera assez. #**_

" Albus, il faut que vous placiez une main sur le cœur de Harry et une sur son front. " Albus se leva et obéit sans poser de question. Il devinait que Severus avait 'communiqué' avec Poudlard.

Severus plaça les mains sur celles de son père et ferma les yeux. Pompom sortit sa baguette pour 'observer' la magie circuler autour du trio. Elle se disait que quelque chose de très anormal allait se produire. Severus commença à briller, argent pur avec des éclats d'or, d'écarlate et de vert émeraude. La lumière atteignit Albus puis s'étala pour engloutir Harry. Le niveau de puissance dans la pièce dépassait de très loin ce que la baguette de Pompom pouvait mesurer. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de se protéger de la lumière aveuglante, et regarda la scène avec stupéfaction. La lumière quitta Severus et se fondit brièvement dans Albus avant de disparaître dans Harry. Elle entoura l'enfant un instant avant de sembler se fondre dans sa peau.

Severus et Albus poussèrent un profond soupir, ouvrirent les yeux et sourirent en voyant Harry soulever les paupières et regarder autour de lui. " Wouah, c'était super. J'ai l'impression d'être bien au chaud et tout brillant. Papa, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça ? "

Severus s'assit dans la chaise à côté du lit et sourit. " Moi non plus, fils, moi non plus. Et c'était Poudlard, nous n'étions que les relais. "

" Je n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle était à ce point éveillée et consciente. C'était vraiment une expérience, messieurs. Merci de m'avoir laissé la partager avec vous. " Albus était encore ahuri et sous le choc en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit de Harry avant de lui prendre la main. " Est-ce cela que tu ressens quand elle te 'parle' ? "

Harry hocha la tête. " Et elle m'envoie souvent des rêves, surtout si je fais un cauchemar ou si j'ai eu une journée pénible. C'est un peu comme une mère, seulement un peu plus. Je ne peux pas vraiment le décrire. "

" Nous comprenons, enfant, il n'y a probablement aucun mot pour décrire le sentiment de sécurité, de protection et d'amour ; je sais que je chérirai ce sentiment pour toujours, sans doute sans jamais trouver les mots pour le décrire à quelqu'un d'autre. " Albus secouait la tête, époustouflé. Il regarda Pompom qui achevait un autre scanner. Il leva un sourcil et elle répondit à sa question muette.

" Il se remettra totalement. Je préférerais le garder pour la nuit, plus pour lui éviter des questions que par réelle nécessité. Mais nous avons déjà dit à M. Weasley qu'il ne pourrait pas recevoir de visiteurs avant demain, donc gardons les choses ainsi. " Elle jeta un regard en coin à Harry pour voir s'il était d'accord. Harry s'allongea simplement sur son matelas et regarda son père et son 'grand-père'. " Alors racontez-moi des histoires, occupez-vous de l'invalide. "

Severus lui donna une légère tape sur le sommet du crâne. " Sale gosse ! "

* * *

Fidèle à sa parole, Madame Pomfresh le libéra le lendemain matin, lui disant qu'il était dispensé de tous ses cours ce jour-là, et murmurant afin que seul lui puisse entendre " J'ai parié cinq galions que vous gagneriez contre tous vos opposants, M. Potter ! Utilisez cette journée pour vous détendre et vous reposer avant le tournoi de demain. " 

Il sourit d'un air malicieux avant d'aller petit-déjeuner avec ses amis puis d'aller enfin explorer les nouveaux quartiers que Poudlard leur avait créés.

* * *

T/N : Samedi, six heures moins 20 (du soir). La moitié des enfants sont partis, il n'en reste que trois (les plus jeunes). Cette semaine a été une expérience assez... sympathique, si, si, qui m'a permis de découvrir quelques petites choses que j'ignorais encore : 

- Un gamin de cinq ans et une gamine de trois peuvent être pires que leur sœur de deux (prétendument âge terrible)

- Lorsqu'on fait un jeu sur un ordinateur, un enfant va immanquablement rappliquer... en attirant les autres

- Les enfants adorent pouvoir être à la bonne hauteur lorsqu'ils jouent sur un ordinateur (grâce à ma fameuse chaise pivotante, roulante et réglable en hauteur)

- Les pistolets à eau achetés par lot de quatre, c'est de la camelote

- Il est possible de dormir dans la même chambre qu'une enfant de deux ans, à condition d'avoir le sommeil profond

- Par contre, la prendre en photo, c'est pas de la tarte (heureusement que j'ai un numérique, le nombre de photos qu'elle m'a fait foirer en bougeant !)

- La télévision a un effet somnifère sur tout le monde

- La sieste peut concerner toutes les tranches d'âge

- Les petits Français ne supportent pas forcément la France lors de la Coupe du Monde (enfin, ça en faisait au moins un qui était content)

- Les jeunes enfants ont peur des feux d'artifices (et surtout des pétards tirés sur la place à une heure du matin par une bande d'abrutis !)

- Le jeu que les jeunes enfants préfèrent, c'est enfiler les chaussures des adultes

- Faire régner la discipline auprès d'enfants de trois-quatre ans est plus facile qu'auprès d'enfants de sept-huit ans

- Un enfant de huit ans peut être absolument horripilant

- Si vous avez l'occasion d'entendre des petites filles jouer à la poupée, sautez dessus

- Si un enfant de six ans propose d'apprendre à écrire des mots à un enfant de cinq, ça sera des mots scatologiques (**authentique**)

- Il n'y a absolument rien à faire pour la période scato (je sais, c'est dur, mais c'est comme ça)

- Il est très difficile de mener à bien une partie de jeu de société quand il y a de jeunes enfants dans les parages (en fait, n'essayez même pas)

- Si vous avez des enfants à coucher et que vous voulez regarder le film de 20h50, vous pouvez programmer votre magnétoscope tout de suite

- Oubliez les crayons de couleur. Achetez des feutres

- Le coup de 'on fait manger les enfants avant et on mange après entre adultes' est une idée bénie, surtout lorsqu'il y a six enfants pour trois adultes.

Bon, je vous laisse sur ces considérations, je dois encore corriger le chapitre et finir le chapitre d'_Affrontement_ (vous êtes gâtés, hein ?)


	23. Le Tournoi Commence

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – Si vous pensez que ces personnages m'appartiennent, vous ne devriez pas voyager seul, ce n'est pas prudent.

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : Plus vite que son ombre, c'est vite dire... Elle a pris son temps, elle est d'abord allée voir Affrontement et le Journal de Sirius, et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que **Thealie** m'a fait grâce de sa review. Mais elle a quand même gagné.

Quelques nouveaux lecteurs sont arrivés...

Mes commentaires sur mes neveux et nièces ont provoqué pas mal de réactions (lol). Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous montrer leurs bouilles sur mon blog car leurs parents craignent que les photos ne soient détournées sur des sites illégaux.

Le duel vous fait bien saliver aussi !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas le courage de répondre, la connection a été un véritable enfer et je suis un vrai paquet de nerfs...  
**JE SIGNALE AUX NOUVEAUX LECTEURS, AUX ILLETTRÉS ET À CEUX QUI NE SONT PAS FICHUS DE LIRE LE RÉSUMÉ NI LES NOTES QUE CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS : JE NE SUIS QUE LA TRADUCTRICE. PAR AILLEURS, J'AI DÉJÀ INDIQUÉ PLUSIEURS FOIS QUE LA FIC FAISAIT 30 CHAPITRES.** Avant de poser des questions, regardez si je n'ai pas déjà répondu, nom d'un chien !

T/N : je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews remarquables.

* * *

Rien que pour le plaisir, un petit bout des notes pré-chapitres de l'auteur. Si vous avez lu les Disclaimer récemment, vous avez vu qu'elle ne manque pas d'humour, mais là, elle a fait très fort. 

_" Envoyez-moi des reviews, et merci surtout à ceux qui ont écrit des reviews pour chaque chapitre et qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris. J'hésite encore, c'est à 50/50 pour une histoire plus longue ou un sequel donc je vais écrire encore quelques chapitres et je vais voir. Peut-être une 'Rogue est un salaud haineux et Harry tombe amoureux de Pansy' ? Beurk, je viens d'imaginer un truc atroce. "_

Ces sondages étaient assez fréquents en début ou en fin de chapitre (pour trouver le prénom du bébé de Salazar et Helga, entre autres...), mais je les ai tous coupés puisque je traduisais une histoire finie et que ça ne servait à rien de proposer des sondages auxquels vous n'auriez pas pu répondre. Un seul vous sera montré, avec ses réponses... Vous verrez. Pour ceux qui se poseraient **encore** la question (les caractères gras s'adressent aux anciens lecteurs, pas aux nouveaux), cette histoire est complète et n'a à l'heure actuelle pas de suite. (Cela dit, si vous parlez anglais, vous pouvez en toucher un mot à l'auteur).

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Le Tournoi Commence**

Au plus profond des couloirs de Poudlard se tenait une réunion entre les habitants non vivants du château. Nick Quasi Sans Tête répétait que Peeves avait dépassé les bornes, qu'il avait grièvement blessé un étudiant, quelque chose qu'aucun hôte de ces murs n'avait le droit de faire. Il essayait depuis des décennies de faire expulser l'esprit frappeur, mais n'avait jamais pu réunir l'accord des fantômes des autres maisons, et il fallait leur pouvoir à tous pour expulser le perturbateur une fois pour toutes. Seuls les pouvoirs combinés des fantômes représentant les quatre Maisons de Poudlard pouvaient mettre Peeves dehors, quel que soit le nombre d'autres fantômes qui le souhaitaient également.

Le Baron Sanglant ordonna à Peeves d'assister à la réunion et la petite créature apparut en l'air, au milieu du grand cercle des fantômes. Nick lui sourit d'un air diabolique alors que les quatre fantômes des Maisons levaient des mains transparentes et commençaient à créer un brouillard gris autour de Peeves. Peeves leur rit à la figure et commença à lancer des grossièretés, décidé à partir avant qu'ils le bannissent. Son sourire se figea lorsqu'il 'sentit' le château se réveiller, chose dont très peu de fantômes pouvaient se souvenir.

_**# Tu as rompu ton serment et blessé délibérément un étudiant. Le conseil des fantômes a voté pour ton expulsion, mais la gravité des blessures causées demande une punition plus forte. Par conséquent, je vais dissiper tes molécules dans le vent et tu cesseras d'exister. Personne dans ces murs ne peut faire de mal à mon Maître ! Disparais ! #**_

Sur ces paroles, Peeves explosa en des milliers de petites particules qui étincelèrent brièvement et disparurent. Le Baron Sanglant regarda Nick et dit solennellement " Vous pouvez annoncer au Directeur que le problème a été éliminé. Et informons les portraits et les elfes de maison que notre Maîtresse est réveillée et qu'elle a proclamé Harry Potter comme son Maître. " Le conseil des fantômes se défit, et chacun repartit faire ce que les fantômes faisaient de leurs journées.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry laissa ses amis pour aller au troisième étage visiter les quartiers que Poudlard avait préparés pour son père et lui. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller voir et pour dire la vérité, ils avaient complètement oublié dans le chaos du retour. 

Harry envoya à Severus 'Papa, je vais regarder les quartiers que les Fondateurs nous ont fait. Tu peux venir ?'

Severus se pencha pour parler à Eric avant de se lever et d'aller vers la porte. 'J'ai deux heures avant mon prochain cours. Eric s'occupe du cours qui vient la semaine prochaine donc ça ne le dérange pas.'

Harry dit au revoir à ses amis alors qu'ils partaient en cours et retrouva son père dans l'entrée. Ils parlèrent de la potion de guérison de la lycanthropie et choisirent qui se glisserait dans la pièce pour les prochaines étapes délicates avant de la laisser reposer deux jours. Severus dit à Harry qu'il avait pris un rendez-vous chez Gringotts le dimanche après-midi ; contrairement aux banques moldues, les gobelins ne fermaient jamais. Harry avait très envie de passer par le Chemin de Traverse. Maintenant qu'il pouvait changer d'apparence et modifier celle de son père, il pourrait enfin se promener comme n'importe quel sorcier. Ils n'avaient pas fait la moindre course dans le passé. Les marchands venaient au château, et c'était juste pour les produits de base. Il avait envie de visiter les boutiques qu'il n'avait pas pu voir.

Ils argumentaient encore à propos des boutiques les plus importantes à visiter quand ils atteignirent l'entrée des quartiers de Touffu et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en chêne massif sculptée, représentant un superbe phénix volant par dessus le blason de Poudlard. Les couleurs brillaient, la gravure semblait presque réelle tant elle était bien faite et ils se tirent immobiles un moment, admirant la porte.

_**# Placez votre main droite sur le blason et dites votre nom complet pour lier la porte à vous ; puis demandez à votre père de faire de même. Vous pouvez autoriser l'entrée à d'autres personnes, mais elles ne pourront pas entrer si vous n'êtes pas là, à moins que vous ne leur offriez une entrée totale. Cette partie du château est entièrement dissimulée par un sortilège de Fidelitas modifié. Seuls vous ou votre père pouvez dire où sont vos quartiers. Aucune personne qui n'aurait appris leur emplacement par vous ne pourrait les trouver.**_

_**Vous devrez aussi placer les deux mains sur les yeux de la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau du Directeur et dire votre nom complet. Cela vous permettra d'entrer sans avoir besoin de mot de passe. Ça marchera aussi pour votre père. Bienvenue à la maison, Maître Harry, bienvenue dans votre maison. #**_

" Poudlard dit que nous devons placer la main droite sur le blason et dire notre nom complet pour lier les protections à nous. On peut les lier à quelqu'un d'autre, mais ils ne pourront pas entrer si un de nous n'est pas déjà à l'intérieur ou à moins que nous ne disions au château de les laisser passer. Et personne d'autre que ceux à qui nous aurons _directement_ indiqué le chemin ne pourra trouver les quartiers. Elle a dit aussi de faire pareil avec la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, ça nous permettra de passer sans avoir à réciter toute une liste de confiseries. "

Harry plaça la main sur le blason et dit " Harry James Potter-Rogue. " Une lumière bleue entoura la main de Harry et la porte pendant une seconde avant de se dissiper. Son père fit de même.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une magnifique entrée au sol de marbre, des boiseries luisantes et une rangée de tableaux aux visages très familiers. Merlin fut le premier à parler. " Il vous en a fallu du temps pour venir. Ça fait des _lustres_ que vous êtes rentrés et c'est _maintenant_ que vous venez. Où est passée votre curiosité ? "

Tous deux passèrent presque une heure à discuter avec leurs vieux amis avant de partir explorer le reste de leur nouvelle maison. Il y avait deux étages ; le rez-de-chaussée comprenait un salon, une bibliothèque que Rowena avait commencée et que Poudlard avait continuée à remplir après sa mort, une salle à manger, des quartiers pour les elfes de maison, une chambre de duel et un laboratoire de potions.

A l'étage, il y avait quatre grandes chambres à coucher, chacun comportant sa salle de bain complète qui faisait passer celle des préfets pour un réduit sans eau chaude, et une Salle sur Demande s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce fût. La chambre de Severus était dans les tons de bleu et vert clairs, avec des accents argentés, et celle de Harry était dans de chauds tons de brun et d'ocre avec des nuances rouges. Harry gloussa en voyant l'armoire de Severus. Il n'y avait aucune robe noire, et la plupart des chemises étaient blanches ou pastel. " Rowena et Helga n'ont jamais aimé que tu t'habilles comme un croque-mort, hein ? "

Severus marmonna des choses à propos des femmes qui se mêlaient de tout et des sales gosses qui ne respectaient rien, mais en fait, il s'en fichait. Sa vie avait tellement changé qu'il ne sentait plus le besoin de porter du noir tout le temps. Il laissa Harry explorer leur nouvelle maison et alla donner son cours aux septième année de Serpentard. Cette classe-là, il ne la laissait pas à Eric. Il y enseignait aux étudiants qui n'avaient pas réussi leur BUSE de Potions et _tout_ pouvait arriver. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à baiser les pieds des parents Mangemorts, il n'aurait plus à enseigner très longtemps à des abrutis qui ne passeraient jamais leurs ASPICs, quoi que leurs parents demandent !

* * *

Harry avait remarqué un grand cadre vide accroché juste au dessus de la cheminée dans sa chambre et alla l'examiner de plus près après le départ de Severus. Il trouva un rouleau de parchemin sur le manteau de marbre couleur d'ivoire et le lut. 

_Harry, trésor_

_Je fais souvent un rêve, depuis ma cinquième année, qui me dit que je devais faire faire ce portrait et te l'offrir pour ton premier anniversaire, puis le laisser à Poudlard. Maintenant le rêve vient presque toutes les nuits, donc je pense que je dois vraiment lui obéir. Je me sens idiote de faire ça, mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal._

_Joyeux anniversaire, mon fils. Je t'ai laissé avec Papa et Oncle Sirius pour amener ceci à Poudlard aujourd'hui. J'espère que la maison sera encore debout quand je rentrerai, et que ces deux là ne t'auront pas fait encore voler sur un balai. J'adore vraiment ton papa, mais j'aimerais bien qu'Oncle Sirius grandisse et cesse de donner des idées idiotes à ton père. Comme s'il en avait besoin !_

_Eh bien, je pense que je n'ai plus rien à écrire puisque je te verrai bientôt à la maison ; je t'aime très fort et je t'embrasse._

_Maman_

_Lily Potter, 31 Juillet 1981_

_Oh, j'oubliais ; pour activer le portrait, dis " Maman et Papa m'envoient tout leur amour. "_

Harry s'était arrêté de respirer en lisant la lettre, est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce que les Fondateurs et Poudlard avaient trouvé un moyen de lui permettre enfin de 'rencontrer' ses parents ? Il avait presque peur de dire la formule, mais il rassembla tout son courage et murmura enfin " Maman et Papa m'envoient tout leur amour. "

La pellicule d'un blanc opaque qui recouvrait le portrait fondit pour révéler un couple de jeunes gens assis sur un canapé, se tenant les mains. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et sourirent.

* * *

Harry ne quitta pas sa chambre de la journée, racontant sa vie à ceux qui auraient dû la partager. Il pleura enfin la perte de ses parents, quelque chose qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à faire. Il se laissa baigner dans leur amour et leur fierté en leur racontant ses années les plus récentes et ce qu'il devait encore faire. Il était reconnaissant envers Merlin et les Fondateurs de leur avoir raconté sa vie, ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait parler des choses qu'il voulait partager et ne pas revivre les moments les plus pénibles. Il était ravi que ses parents aient accepté la relation entre Severus et leur fils, et était heureux de savoir qu'ils ne ressentaient que de l'amitié et de la gratitude envers son père adoptif. Harry appela son père et lui demanda de venir après son dernier cours afin qu'ils mangent dans leurs quartiers ce soir-là.

* * *

Harry emmena son père dans sa chambre en le tirant par la main et lui dit de fermer les yeux alors qu'ils entraient. Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé face à la cheminée et s'assit à côté de lui. Il passa le bras autour de la taille de son père et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. " Je t'aime, papa. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant. " 

Severus regarda la tête sombre de son fils, posant un baiser sur les cheveux de soie avant de regarder vers la cheminée. Il se figea, incapable de parler. James avait l'air un peu contrit et honteux. " Je suis désolé, Severus, pour toutes les choses stupides et infantiles que nous t'avons faites. Tu as tous les droits de me haïr pour avoir fait de ta vie un tel enfer, mais je veux te remercier pour avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils. Je veux que tu saches que je considère Harry comme _ton_ fils tout autant que le mien, et que je suis honoré de partager le titre de _papa_ avec toi. "

Lily se pencha et embrassa son mari sur la joue. " Je veux te remercier aussi Severus. Ça n'a pas dû être facile de mettre de côté ta haine contre James pour sauver la vie de son fils ; puis te laisser t'attacher à ce fils, et enfin l'adopter. En particulier car Harry ressemble tant à James. Je regrette vraiment que nous n'ayons pas pu connaître celui que tu étais en réalité et que nous ayons cru le pire sans aucune preuve. " Son mari tendit la main pour essuyer une larme de son visage puis se tourna à nouveau vers Severus.

Severus prit la main de Harry dans la sienne, se pencha et murmura " Merci, mon fils. " Il regarda le tableau et, la voix rauque, parla à l'homme qu'il haïssait depuis qu'il avait onze ans. " Tu n'étais pas totalement à blâmer. J'ai fait ma part de tours stupides et de sabotages contre toi et tes amis, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous faire renvoyer. Je peux vous le dire maintenant, c'était surtout parce que j'étais jaloux. Tu avais des amis, tu étais très brillant en cours, et tu avais une superbe femme et une famille qui t'aimait. J'ai toujours été seul, mon père ne laissait personne m'approcher, et je n'ai jamais pu apprendre comment aimer quelqu'un ; votre fils me l'a enseigné. Je vous remercie pour le merveilleux cadeau que vous partagez avec moi. Merci, James, merci, Lily, et merci, Harry. "

* * *

James et Lily, comme tous les autres portraits, pouvaient se déplacer de cadre en cadre dans tous les quartiers et rejoignirent le père et le fils pour un dîner fabuleux, rempli d'histoires, de souvenirs et d'amour. Harry et Severus avaient décidé d'emménager le lendemain et ils allèrent se coucher bien plus détendus qu'ils ne s'étaient sentis depuis leur retour du futur. Harry réussit même à oublier le tournoi du lendemain pendant quelques heures.

* * *

Harry invita Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George et Fred le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner à 'rencontrer ses parents'. Tous les cinq furent très impressionnés par ses nouveaux quartiers et impatients d'explorer. Après avoir présenté les adolescents à ses parents, ils allèrent tous en salle de duel pour s'étirer et s'échauffer. Tous avaient décidé de participer à la compétition, bien sûr pas au niveau de Harry, mais ils espéraient faire de leur mieux dans leur propre groupe d'âge. Godric, Salazar et Merlin avaient rejoint le groupe et leur donnaient des suggestions et des coups de pouce. Harry commençait à souhaiter avoir un adversaire à sa mesure pour s'entraîner quand son père rejoignit le groupe, juste après avoir ordonné aux elfes de maison d'installer toutes ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. 

Severus portait déjà sa tenue de duel en soie vert sombre quand il entra dans la pièce. Son pantalon noir, coupé assez près du corps, était enfoncé dans des bottes en peau de dragon qui montaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses robes étaient coupées selon le style des Fondateurs : boutonnées jusqu'à la taille et libre ensuite, les pans s'arrêtant un peu avant ses genoux, et sans manches, laissant voir la chemise couleur ivoire en dessous. Le vêtement était aussi coupé assez près du corps pour ne pas l'entraver, tout en laissant la plus grande liberté de mouvement. Quand il bougeait, la broderie qui représentait son Animagus dragon s'étirait sur son dos et semblait presque vivante. Ses cheveux semblaient beaucoup plus nets, attachés dans son cou par un fil noir. Il dit à Harry d'aller se changer pendant qu'il s'échauffait.

Harry ne mit quelques minutes à se changer avant de revenir, portant les robes de soie écarlate que son père lui avait données. Les décoration noir et argent soulignaient sa silhouette athlétique, de ses épaules larges à ses longues jambes en pantalon noir, glissé dans des bottes en peau de dragon, en passant par sa taille et ses hanches fines. Il avait mis une chemise noire sous ses robes et avait attaché ses cheveux avec un ruban de soie de la même couleur que ses robes. Il tenait son bâton dans sa main droite, Cara était perchée sur son épaule gauche et une superbe épée rangée dans un fourreau décoré de pierres précieuses était accrochée à sa ceinture, le long de son côté gauche. La broderie qui s'étalait sur son dos représentait Cara, à l'exception des yeux : ceux de la vraie Cara étaient d'un bleu vif, alors que ceux de la broderie étaient vert émeraude. Seuls ses amis et sa famille savaient que c'était sa forme Animagus, qui semblait vivante, reflétant les flammes de la cheminée.

Ginny se surprit à penser qu'il était encore plus beau que les hommes sur les couvertures des romans à l'eau de rose que ses camarades de chambre lisaient tout le temps. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Colin de prendre _beaucoup_ de photos aujourd'hui. Elle allait ajouter pas mal de pages à son cahier déjà bien rempli de photos et de coupures de presse.

Severus fit un sourire en coin et appela un elfe de maison. Il murmura quelque chose à la petite créature qui disparut et revint avec une épée rangée dans un fourreau de cuir incrusté de pierres précieuses, et son propre bâton, que Merlin l'avait aidé à faire. Le bois d'ébène brillait de puissance ; un serpent doré rampait vers le haut du bâton, où se tenait un Dents-de-Vipère qui tenait entre son corps et ses pattes un saphir parfaitement sphérique.

Harry et Severus passèrent près d'une demi-heure à se chauffer et à faire semblant de se battre avec les bâtons et les épées, d'une manière qui semblait bien mémorisée et chorégraphiée. A la fin, ils envoyèrent des Stupéfix, à la baguette et à la main, tous deux esquivant, sans utiliser de bouclier. Une autre demi-heure plus tard, ils se saluèrent, rappelèrent leurs bâtons qui étaient appuyés contre le mur et invitèrent les cinq adolescents à les joindre pour un déjeuner tardif et un peu de repos avant le tournoi de l'après-midi.

* * *

Le temps sembla s'étirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin l'heure d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le tournoi des étudiants, avant le tournoi officiel. Aucun des adolescents n'était vraiment nerveux, ils savaient qu'ils étaient aussi doués, si pas meilleurs, que la plupart des autres membres de l'A.D, et tous les membres de l'A.D étaient meilleurs en duel que les autres étudiants, sauf peut-être certains Serpentard. 

Et le professeur Rogue leur avait dit qu'ils ne leur poseraient probablement pas de problèmes ; la plupart savaient régler son compte à un adversaire de manière rapide et salissante, mais ils manquaient de puissance physique et tous allaient s'énerver, se déconcentrer et devenir faciles à battre. Malheureusement, les caractéristiques mentales qui entraînaient certains vers Serpentard s'appliquaient aussi à ceux qui voulaient accéder au pouvoir en vitesse, pas à ceux prêts à travailler longtemps pour augmenter leurs capacités !

Harry et Severus s'étaient changé et portaient leurs robes habituelles pour le premier tour de duel. Ils préféraient garder leurs robes de duel pour la vraie compétition. S'ils se montraient vêtus ainsi pendant le tournoi des étudiants, leurs adversaires en apprendraient trop sur leurs capacités. Ils comprendraient tous qu'ils étaient au-dessus ! Ils avaient demandé à Dobby de ranger leurs robes de duel, leurs épées et leurs bâtons dans la petite antichambre au fond de la Grande Salle avant de rejoindre les autres.

Le professeur Rogue quitta le groupe avant de rejoindre l'entrée pour passer par l'entrée des professeurs, alors que les adolescents entraient par la porte principale. La pièce avait été aménagée d'une manière assez similaire à celle du jour du duel contre Merlin, mais à part Harry, tous les étudiants étaient surpris de voir les gradins et la plate-forme de duel au milieu.

Harry et les autres s'installèrent à l'endroit réservé aux étudiants inscrits en compétition. Ils commenceraient par les deux seuls quatrième année sélectionnés ; Ginny n'aurait pratiquement aucun effort à faire, car son adversaire était Colin Crivey et elle savait grâce aux séances de l'A.D qu'elle pouvait battre Colin neuf fois sur dix.

A deux heures moins le quart, le professeur McGonagall dit que toute personne qui ne s'assiérait pas dans les dix minutes serait expulsée de la salle, et tous les étudiants et visiteurs se précipitèrent sur les sièges. Harry remarqua qu'une pleine moitié des gradins était occupée par des membres du Ministère, des membres de l'Ordre, et même quelques journalistes. Il vit Rita Skeeter et un homme qui devait être le père de Luna Lovegood, donc le patron du 'Chicaneur'.

Tonks et Mme Weasley le virent et lui firent des signes de la main. Il leur sourit et répondit. Il savait qu'il serait nerveux plus tard, mais pour le moment il voulait juste savourer le spectacle. Après tout, combien d'adolescents pouvaient se vanter d'avoir affronté Merlin en duel et gagné ? Il savait qu'aucun des professeurs ne pourrait battre son père, et qu'il pouvait le battre, donc il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, hein ?

A deux heures tapantes, Dumbledore entra, portant des robes de duel modernes d'un bleu vif avec des étoiles dorées et des lunes argentées décorant les bords et les manches. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux blancs pour ne pas être gêné, et avait même enroulé sa barbe. Harry était surpris ; il ne savait pas que Dumbledore avait prévu de participer. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas le déroulement de tous les événements. Il savait que c'était conçu pour donner confiance en la lumière et inciter les étudiants et même les parents qui pensaient rejoindre Voldemort à réfléchir et à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette et envoya des étincelles rouges pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde avant de commencer à parler. " Les règles pour le tournoi des étudiants sont les suivantes : le duel durera jusqu'à ce qu'un des participants perde sa baguette, se retrouve incapable d'agir pour une raison ou une autre, ou déclare forfait. Les sorts qui provoqueraient des dommages corporels ou des dégâts irréparables sont interdits. Les Impardonnables et tous les sorts dangereux sont bien sûr interdits. Les compétiteurs s'affronteront par année jusqu'à ce que soit déclaré un vainqueur pour chaque année. Puis le gagnant de quatrième année affrontera le gagnant de cinquième année et ils se reposeront pendant que les gagnants de sixième et septième année s'affrontent. Enfin, le vainqueur de ces deux rounds éliminatoires sera déclaré champion des étudiants.

" Pendant qu'il se reposera, les professeurs s'affronteront selon les mêmes règles éliminatoires, mais la perte d'une baguette ne sera pas synonyme de fin du duel, seulement l'incapacité à agir ou le forfait. Quand toutes les éliminatoires seront terminée, l'étudiant vainqueur pourra choisir de combattre l'enseignant vainqueur, ou un autre enseignant de son choix. Il y aura une pause d'une heure avant le dîner, puis le tournoi officiel commencera. Les règles en seront annoncées à ce moment. Merci à tous et encouragez les combattants. "

Ginny rejoignit Colin et ils se saluèrent tout en maintenant un contact visuel, comme ils l'avaient appris. De manière prévisible, Colin commença avec un Experlliarmus, que Ginny évita avant de lancer un maléfice de Jambencoton qui traversa le fragile bouclier de Colin. Alors qu'il vacillait sur ses jambes, elle le stupéfixa et alla prendre sa baguette. Le duel avait duré moins de deux minutes. Elle tendit la baguette de Colin au professeur McGonagall pendant que Madame Pomfresh le réveillait. Il se leva et regarda Ginny d'un air un peu gêné alors qu'ils se serraient la main et retournaient à leurs sièges. Hermione étreignit Ginny et murmura " Bien joué ! " alors que les duellistes de cinquième année étaient appelés.

Ron battit ses trois premiers adversaires, mais fut vaincu de manière spectaculaire par Hermione qui lui envoya un sort de Confusion avant de le stupéfixer en moins de cinq minutes. Hermione était arrivée jusqu'aux demi-finales, où elle fut éjectée après presque dix minutes de duel contre Pansy Parkinson, avec un sort à la limite de la légalité qu'ils n'avaient pas étudié lors des réunions de l'A.D. Harry nota d'apprendre à contrer ce sort, alors que Pansy souriait d'un air rusé. Il était secrètement heureux ; il n'aurait aucun remords à faire mordre la poussière à Pansy, et il se serait senti mal d'humilier Hermione. Il avait été ravi de voir que tous les membres de l'A.D avaient gagné lorsqu'ils avaient été confrontés à des étudiants qui n'en faisaient pas partie, et n'avaient perdu que contre d'autres membres, à l'exception de Pansy.

Harry avait pris soin de dissimuler ses capacités, n'utilisant que des sorts de deuxième et troisième année, et s'assurant de n'utiliser qu'un doigt appuyé sur sa 'baguette', afin de limiter la puissance utilisée. Aucun de ses rounds ne dura plus de deux ou trois minutes ; il aurait pu gagner plus vite, mais il voulait garder la surprise pour quelques personnes, en particulier Sirius et Remus. Severus avait arrangé ses souvenirs de manière à ce qu'aucun des deux ne sache clairement comment et contre qui Harry s'était battu ; lors de la bataille de Pré au Lard, ils étaient à l'autre bout du champ de bataille et supposaient que c'était Albus qui avait invoqué la tornade. Harry pensait que Severus voulait se venger un peu des Maraudeurs pour toutes les années pendant lesquelles ils l'avaient harcelé, mais c'était de bonne guerre, et Colin avait promis plein de belles photos.

Il fut enfin temps pour Harry d'affronter Pansy ; il avait décidé de régler ça le plus rapidement possible, car il y avait de gros risques qu'elle utilise un sort illégal. Pansy lui envoya un maléfice qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais son champ d'air le protégea et le sort le contourna, ne s'approchant pas à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui. Harry profita de l'inattention de Pansy hébétée, la faisant basculer avec un coup de vent avant de l'enchaîner bien serré, de la stupéfixer et de prendre sa baguette qui était tombée par terre. En tendant la baguette au professeur Dumbledore, il lui murmura " Elle a la marque des ténèbres. J'ai senti la magie noire autour de son bras gauche quand je l'ai frôlé. "

Dumbledore cligna des yeux, surpris, hocha la tête et le fit défaire les chaînes. Harry envoya l'information à Severus via leur lien et quand il retourna s'asseoir, il vit son père emmener Pansy hors de la pièce, lui parlant avec animation. Severus fit un signe à un des Aurors de garde aux portes et lui confia Pansy avant de retourner s'asseoir avec les autres professeurs qui jugeaient les duellistes.

Il n'y eut pas de surprise dans les rounds d'élimination des sixième et septième année, même si Harry fut surpris de voir Cho Chang passer quatre rounds avant de se faire battre. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle si montrait si attentive que ça pendant ses cours. Le vainqueur des septième année dépassa le second d'un cheveu, car les deux finalistes étaient Fred et George. Ils avaient gagné tous leurs rounds, mais ils se connaissaient trop bien pour pouvoir se combattre efficacement. C'était presque comme s'ils pouvaient lire l'esprit de leur adversaire et réagir instinctivement. En fin de compte, Fred frappa George avec le fameux sortilège de Chauve Furie de Ginny et George lâcha sa baguette, écœuré, quand des chauves-souris géantes sortirent de ses narines pour l'attaquer. Les spectateurs hurlaient de rire et même George se mit à rire quand Fred eut enlevé le sort.

Fred élimina rapidement le Serpentard de sixième année Adrian Pucey ; Harry se dit que Pucey ne voulait pas subir le même sort que George et qu'il était trop nerveux pour se battre correctement.

Ginny n'essaya même pas de lutter contre Harry : elle lui envoya un sort d'explosion à peine convaincu et lâcha délibérément sa baguette en se jetant sur le côté quand Harry lui envoya un sort. Il avait vraiment essayé d'y aller doucement, mais elle l'avait vu s'entraîner avec Severus et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

Harry était plus que ravi de se battre contre Fred, il connaissait beaucoup de sorts qui pouvaient avoir des conséquences marrantes ! Quoi que Fred pût lui envoyer, Harry l'évitait ou agitait sa baguette pour le dissiper avant même que le sort parcoure la moitié de la plate-forme. Et Fred savait que Harry jouait avec lui, il avait les cheveux rose vif, des oreilles d'elfe de maison, des chaussures à talon et un groin quand Harry eut enfin pitié de lui et le sutpéfixa. D'un simple geste de sa 'baguette', Harry leva tous les sorts qu'il avait lancés, ne remarquant pas les regards que son geste éveilla à la table des juges.

Alors que Harry serrait la main de Dumbledore après avoir été déclaré champion des étudiants, il remarqua que Sirius et Remus le regardaient d'un air inquisiteur. Oh, il allait les affronter ensuite, plus la peine de se dissimuler !

* * *

Severus affronta en premier le professeur Flitwick et il ne cessait de se plaindre à travers le lien que l'homme était vraiment trop _petit_ pour offrir une cible. Harry gloussa et lui dit de se souvenir de son truc de faire rebondir des sorts sur le sol, ce qui lui permettrait de le toucher. 

'Bon sang, pourquoi je te donne mes trucs alors que je vais t'affronter ? Très bien, papa, vas-y et perds pour que je puisse affronter le professeur Flitwick qui ne m'a jamais vu me battre.' Severus rit à haute voix et envoya 'Sale gosse'. Parfois Harry se demandait si Severus n'avait pas oublié son prénom ; il l'appelait souvent comme ça.

Le professeur Flitwick se révéla être un duelliste créatif et très doué. Bien sûr, quand on mesurait 65 centimètres, dans le monde magique on était très doué ou on était mort. Severus et Filius s'envoyèrent des Stupéfix et des sorts d'explosion pour évaluer les forces et les faiblesses de leur adversaire. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent le vrai duel, Harry analysa leurs mouvements. Ils semblaient être d'une force égale, utilisant des sorts d'une même force, mais Harry remarqua que le professeur Flitwick lançait toujours un bouclier, et qu'il esquivait très peu physiquement.

Quand le professeur Flitwick lança un Stupéfix sur Severus, Severus utilisa sa main gauche pour lancer un sort du miroir sur le sol devant lui puis, esquivant le sort, il envoya un Petrificus Totalus sur le sol où le sort rebondit et frappa le minuscule professeur. Il tomba par terre, pétrifié et Severus le stupéfixa par précaution avant d'aller prendre sa baguette.

Sirius et Remus combattirent presque comme Fred et George, ils étaient amis et partenaires de duel depuis si longtemps qu'ils connaissaient presque trop bien leurs styles et préférences respectives. Sirius préférait les sorts puissants, alors que Remus misait sur les sorts plus petits mais appliqués au bon endroit. Sirius envoyait un Reducto et Remus répliquait avec un sort d'aveuglement. Ils s'envoyaient des sorts et des maléfices comme deux joueurs de tennis, à puissance égale, l'un d'eux perdait un peu de terrain puis le regagnait quand l'autre faisait une erreur. Sirius réussit enfin à gagner en envoyant coup sur coup un Reducto, un Stupéfix et un Petrificus Totalus. Remus esquiva le Stupéfix, bloqua le Reducto, mais son bouclier s'était fissuré et il reçut le Petrificus Totalus en pleine poitrine. Sirius le stupéfixa lui aussi avant de prendre sa baguette. Harry se dit que c'était une bonne idée, il savait que certains sorciers pouvaient lancer des sorts même paralysés et qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

Il y eut une pause d'un quart d'heure avant la finale entre Severus et Sirius. Harry entendit plusieurs étudiants faire des paris et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que les jumeaux allaient gagner une belle somme de monnaie quand Severus gagnerait. Harry avait affronté les deux hommes, et Severus était trop rusé et tordu pour Sirius, à moins que celui-ci n'ait un gros coup de chance.

Severus et Sirius se tournèrent autour comme deux chiens sur le point d'attaquer, chacun lançant un sort par ci par là pour évaluer son adversaire. Harry remarqua que Severus pliait et dépliait les doigts de sa main gauche comme inconsciemment alors qu'il tournait. Il se concentra et sentit la magie. Severus transformait tout le sol autour de Sirius en miroir. Sirius essaya la combinaison qui avait envoyé Remus au tapis, mais Severus esquiva le Stupéfix, plongea sous le Reducto et utilisa un puissant Protego pour renvoyer le Petrificus Totalus sur Sirius. Alors que Sirius lançait son propre Protego, Severus jeta un Experlliarmus sur le sol, juste devant Sirius, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol trois mètres plus loin. Madame Pomfresh dut lui lancer deux Enervatus et lui donner un flacon de Pimentine avant de l'emmener s'asseoir. Sirius avait un drôle d'aspect, l'air sonné, de la fumée lui sortant doucement des oreilles, et Remus plié de rire à côté de lui.

Dumbledore félicita Severus pour sa victoire et appela Harry pour qu'il annonce qui il choisissait de combattre, le professeur Rogue ou un autre professeur. Harry entendit des spéculations sur l'adversaire à choisir, apparemment le favori était le professeur Flitwick, qui avait été le premier éliminé.

Harry se retourna et murmura juste assez fort pour que ses camarades entendent " Ils ne me laisseront pas affronter Trelawney, donc je pense que je vais prendre Madame Pomfresh pour toutes les fois où elle m'a gardé à l'infirmerie ! " Tous les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire alors que Harry descendait des gradins, les étudiants le félicitant et lui donnant des claques dans le dos sur son passage. Apparemment, il avait inconsciemment envoyé sa pensée à son père, car Severus s'était penché et avait murmuré quelque chose à Remus et Sirius, qui s'étranglaient presque de rire. Tous trois avaient passé une bonne partie de leur scolarité à l'infirmerie, sous l'autorité de fer de l'infirmière intraitable.

Le professeur Dumbledore accueillit Harry au centre de la plate-forme et lui serra à nouveau la main pour le féliciter avant de lui demander quelle était sa décision. Harry se tourna vers les professeurs assis derrière lui, envoya un clin d'œil à son père et annonça " Le professeur Rogue, monsieur. "

Les étudiants et les visiteurs s'étranglèrent à l'unisson. L'animosité, voire la haine entre les deux hommes avait atteint des proportions légendaires au fil des années et maintenant Harry donnait toute possibilité à son professeur de Potions de lui lancer des maléfices ? Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Le directeur appuya une main ferme sur son épaule et la serra avant d'annoncer une pause d'un quart d'heure avant le dernier duel éliminatoire de l'après-midi. Harry s'appuya contre son grand-père et murmura " Mon premier choix était le professeur Trelawney, puis Madame Pomfresh, mais je crois que je vais devoir me contenter de papa. " Albus gloussa et dit " Je voudrais presque les faire combattre contre toi rien que pour voir ça ! Pense à dire à Pompom qu'elle était ton choix avant Severus, elle a un certain sens de l'humour, mais à ta place, je ne le dirais pas à Sybille, elle a prédit ta mort si souvent qu'elle voudrait peut-être faire en sorte qu'une de ses prédictions se réalise. "

Harry sortit pour aller aux toilettes et boire un peu d'eau. Il enleva ses robes d'étudiant et mit sa tenue de duel. Il appela Cara et lui demanda de lui amener son épée et son bâton, puis il attendit dans l'antichambre qu'on l'appelle. Son père le rejoignit bientôt. Il avait aussi remplacé son ensemble-redingote noir par sa tenue de combat, son épée pendant le long de son flanc, et tenait son bâton à la main.

Albus demanda le retour au calme et annonça le duel entre le professeur Rogue et l'étudiant Harry Potter. Severus mena la voie, suivi de près par Harry, Cara perchée sur son épaule. Albus brûlait de fierté en contemplant la vue que ses deux 'garçons' présentaient. Forts, sûrs d'eux et ayant confiance en leurs capacités ; tous deux étaient la représentation même des puissants combattants de la Lumière qui devaient permettre de rallier le public à leur cause.

Harry avait plutôt envie que la communauté magique se rallie à quelqu'un d'autre. Il mit ses émotions sous contrôle en suivant son père dans la Grande Salle. Un silence absolu les accueillit lorsque les spectateurs les virent. Tous deux semblaient irradier de pouvoir et de confiance. Beaucoup d'étudiants et de visiteurs les regardèrent de plus près et se dirent qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment _vu_ Harry Potter ni Severus Rogue auparavant.

Harry s'avança pour faire face à son père, Cara disparaissant de son épaule pour s'installer dans un coin. Harry se concentra et s'ouvrit à sa magie. Il sentit le pouvoir couler en lui jusque dans ses mains. Il se mit à briller doucement et sembla devenir plus grand. Severus regarda avec fierté son fils se préparer à combattre.

Harry envoya son bâton vers le côté de la pièce et prit son épée. Elle scintilla alors que la lumière des torches se reflétait sur sa surface polie. Severus l'imita et ils se firent face, se saluant selon la coutume avant de se mettre en garde, légèrement appuyés sur l'avant des pieds.

Harry commença par un mouvement tournant, en tenant son épée à deux mains, qui fut facilement bloquée par un mouvement vers le haut de Severus. Le choc du métal contre le métal résonna dans la pièce, avec un écho de puissance. Les deux duellistes se remirent rapidement en position et reprirent le combat. L'élégance et la grâce de leurs mouvements faisaient pousser des cris d'admiration à la foule. A les voir se battre, ça semblait facile, mais tous ceux qui les regardaient savaient sans doute possible qu'ils voyaient deux professionnels.

Attaque, parade, attaque, blocage, tous deux formaient les deux moitiés d'une danse étrange. Leur grâce et leur puissance étaient magnifiques et assister à ce spectacle provoquait l'émerveillement. Le bruit du métal sur le métal résonnait dans la pièce alors qu'ils paraient tous les coups de leur adversaire. Les épées tournoyaient presque trop vite pour qu'on les voie, envoyant un brouillard lumineux sur les rétines des spectateurs.

Ils tournaient, tournoyaient et avançaient. Harry et Severus étaient superbes à regarder, chacun n'avançant que pour reculer ensuite. Les chocs métalliques s'accélérèrent jusqu'à sembler provenir d'autre chose que d'un combat à l'épée. Une main, deux mains, peu importait ; les attaques étaient bloquées et rendues avec connaissance et précision. Ils semblaient ne faire aucun effort.

Enfin, Harry tourna sur lui-même, plongea et passa sous la garde de son père avant de toucher sa poitrine de la pointe de son épée. Severus lâcha sa propre épée et s'inclina, acceptant la défaite.

Harry recula, rengaina son épée et étendit le bras ; son bâton vola directement dans sa main. Severus avait également récupéré son bâton et se tenait prêt. Le bruit métallique des épées était maintenant remplacé par celui plus sourd du bois alors que les deux hommes attaquaient, plongeaient, et tentaient de frapper leur adversaire.

Hermione pensa aux films d'arts martiaux que son père aimait regarder. Cependant, l'agilité et la grâce dont elle était témoin indiquaient une puissance et une connaissance que ces films chorégraphiés ne posséderaient jamais. Ron, les jumeaux et probablement la moitié de l'audience mâle étaient en train de réfléchir comme des fous pour trouver un moyen de convaincre Harry ou Severus de _leur_ enseigner l'escrime et le combat au bâton.

Le public était d'un silence surnaturel, trop pris par le pouvoir et la connaissance des deux combattants pour émettre un son. Le duel continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils ruissellent tous les deux de sueur. Leurs capacités étaient trop égales pour qu'aucun des deux ne prenne clairement l'avantage, mais Harry fatiguait peu à peu son père. Il plongea et fit tourner son bâton, attrapant Severus derrière les genoux et le faisant tomber au sol. Il continua son mouvement et à la fin de la rotation, amena la tête du phénix sculpté en plein milieu du front de son père. Severus lâcha son bâton et leva les mains, se soumettant.

Dumbledore monta sur la plate-forme et tendit une main à Severus pour l'aider à se relever. Severus et Harry se saluèrent et se serrèrent la main. Albus annonça que Harry avait gagné et renvoya les professeurs et les visiteurs, puis les étudiants. " Le dîner sera servi dans une heure, profitez donc du parc et des étages principaux du château en attendant. Je rappelle aux étudiants que les visiteurs ne sont pas autorisés dans les dortoirs sauf permission de votre Directeur de Maison. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans une heure. Merci à tous. " Harry et Severus s'étaient enfuis par l'antichambre et Harry les avait fait Transplaner dans leurs quartiers. Severus appela un elfe de maison et lui dit d'inviter la famille Weasley et Miss Granger à venir dans leurs quartiers pour attendre avant le dîner.

* * *

A 'Gerbilles Land', Peter était extatique, il avait enfin réussi à avoir la roue pour lui tout seul, ces abrutis de Crabbe et de Goyle la prenaient tout le temps. Alors qu'il galopait en rond encore et encore, il pensait 'Wouah, j'adore cet endroit, pourquoi est-ce que les Weasley n'avaient pas un truc chouette comme ça ? Hop, hop, hop, oh, j'adore ça.' 

Lucius regardait à travers le plastique transparent l'endroit où son 'fils' essayait de se cacher dans un coin, derrière les immondes copeaux de cèdre. 'Si je prends ce tube jaune et que je tourne à droite là-bas, peut-être que je peux trouver un chemin...'

Neuf des plus jeunes Mangemorts qui venaient d'être capturés à Azkaban jouaient avec une petite balle de plastique 'Eh, pourquoi on voudrait s'échapper et retourner au service de ce malade, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'Azkaban ou que ce dégénéré envoyant des Endoloris sur tout le monde ! Hé, à moi, à moi, envoie-moi la balle !' pensa l'un deux en courant après la balle.

Buck regardait le labyrinthe de tubes en plastique et de cages tout en mangeant un furet mort, ignorant les chats qui avaient été ensorcelés pour avoir une odeur qui ne lui donnait pas envie de les manger. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ces petits rats allaient s'échapper, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il pourrait jouer !

* * *

T/N : Oui, je sais, moi aussi, à votre place, j'aurais les nerfs. Vous vous posez vraiment des questions sur l'issue du tournoi ? En fait, l'auteur a constaté que quand elle finissait un chapitre avec un cliffie, elle avait deux fois plus de reviews, donc depuis elle en use et en abuse. Et puis vous avez eu des nouvelles de 'Gerbilles Land', qui est quand même LE truc super cool de cette histoire. 

Je suis désolée s'il se trouve parmi vous des escrimeurs qui auraient été choqués par le vocabulaire employé. C'est une traduction du texte d'origine. Je ne connais rien à l'escrime. J'ai cherché des dictionnaires sur le net, mais le seul sérieux est une anthologie qui comporte plusieurs centaines d'entrées – j'ai vite été découragée ! Tant pis. (Cela dit, si j'avais employé les termes techniques, c'est vous qui auriez été obligés de prendre un dictionnaire...)

La prochaine mise à jour aura lieu **samedi** au lieu de lundi car je pars en vacances samedi après-midi pour une grosse semaine à la mer. Je posterai le chapitre 25 dès que possible, et ensuite les choses devraient reprendre un rythme normal, donc l'histoire sera finie vers la mi-septembre, fin septembre au plus tard. J'ai regardé la page de l'auteur encore hier et il ne semble pas qu'une suite soit à l'ordre du jour... Par contre, je lui ai dit que tout les lecteurs francophones envoyaient des messages dithyrambiques pour dire leur admiration (allez ! un tour dans le dictionnaire).


	24. Le Champion de Duel de Poudlard

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – Si vous pensez que ces personnages m'appartiennent, pourquoi on ne s'assiérait pas pour discuter de quelques idées de business que j'ai.

T/N : Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, et à ceux qui ont regardé dans leur dictionnaire... (lol). Je vous signale en passant que, au moment où je tape ces lignes (ces chiffres ne seront donc plus d'actualité quand je mettrai à jour, mais ça vous donne une idée), l'histoire a été lue par 31142 personnes, mais 'seulement' 226 ont laissé une review. Où sont passés les 30916 restants ?

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : eh bien c'est estelle... Je n'ai pas le temps parce que j'ai effacé les annonces de reviews dans ma boîte mail (j'étais pas en forme la dernière fois !)

Réponses aux reviews :  
**estelle** : "coucou, enfin les duels c'était super à lire!  
vivement la suite  
bye"  
_Réponse_ : Attends, c'est pas fini ! T'en as vu que la moitié - et pas la moitié la plus poilante, crois-moi !

**Natycat** : "Coucou !  
Enfin me revoilà pour t'écrire à nouveau!  
Je trouve que ta traduction est vraiment super, et que mettre du vocabulaire technique pour la scène de combat n'aurait servit à rien, si ce n'est à nos obliger de "traduire" lesdits mots. L'ambiance du duel est là, c'est le plus important !  
Gerbille Land est à se rouler part terre... Nan mais franchement, des mangemorts qui pensent plutôt à jouer avec une baballe ou une roue que de s'échapper et rejoindre leur maître... L'auteur et vraiment génial. Mais elle à pas parlée des Dursley ! Je suis décue.  
J'attend avec impatience les prochains chapitres et te souhaites de bonne vacances car je repars déjà jeudi pour ne revenir que fin aout.  
Vienne, Florence, me voilà !  
à bientôt"  
_Réponse_ : Ça tombe bien, tu reviens quand je me décide à reprendre le boulot... Pour Gerbilles Land, ne rate sous aucun prétexte le prochain chapitre. **C'est un avis pour tout le monde ! Le chapitre 25 va vous faire crever de rire**

**Servin** : "Oulalalla, Buck devient mechant hihihihi  
Très beau chapitre, tu décris très bien le duel, pendant la lecture je m'imaginais etre a la place d'un spectateur voyant ce spectacle.  
Bravo"  
_Réponse_ : Meuh non il est pas méchant, il obéit à son instinct ! (Moi, je m'étonne toujours qu'il n'ait pas bouffé Kreattur avec le temps qu'il a passé à Grimaud Place...). Je n'ai fait que traduire le duel, et heureusement : je ne sais pas très bien écrire des scènes de ce genre (je dis ça mais j'en ai écrites. En fait, quand j'en écris, elles n'ont pas du tout le même aspect qu'ici !) Si tu aimes le duel, tu vas être servi(e) : regarde donc la réponse à estelle...

**neverland** : "toujours aussi géniale et toujours aussi sadique, fais lui passé le message.  
remarque je comprends si c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a pour avoir des nouvelles de ses lecteurs. Enfin moi je meurs à petit feu à chaque fin de chapitre et ne revis que quand je vois qu'un nouveau chapitre est publié. et la je suis pressé de le lire pour connaître la suite, je trépigne, mais ça va toujours trop vite, et je me retrouve sur ma fin quand je vois la fin des chapitres.  
Enfin ne t'arrête surtout pas de traduire, c'est génial ce que tu fais, merci."  
_Réponse_ : Le message est passé, crois-moi ! Merci pour ta review ! Je crois que la frustration te fait du bien : tes reviews sont de plus en plus savoureuses ! Je tremble en imaginant ce que ça va donner dans 2-3 chapitres !

**Touraz** (aujourd'hui, 4 heures du matin - je vous jure que c'est vrai) : "je sui vrèmt impatiente de lire la suite parce ke je sui accro et seul un new chapitre pourra étancher ma soif (lol!). vite la suite stp...stp..."  
_Réponse_ : Du calme ! C'est pas fini de m'envoyer des reviews le lundi matin (c'était peut-être pas toi les dernières fois mais c'est arrivé au moins deux fois)? J'ai dit que j'updaterais le 14, j'update le 14 ! Pas la peine de me faire le coup de l'état de manque !

**un-fan-qui-ne-review-jamais** (c'est pas bien!) : "alors voila! j'adore cette fic (malheureusement je suis nul en anglais) donc si Matteic ne veut plus traduire, je vai faire une DépReSSioN! alors je vous le demande gentiement: pouvez vous posté se chapitre s'il vous plait! je vous en pris! c'est une question de vie ou de mort...heu peut etre pas mais... voila! j'aimerai juste pouvoir lire la fin de cette fabuleuse histoire! soit dit en passant tu fai un merveilleux travaille de traduc... que tu devrai continer d'ailleur. merci pour ta comprehension et au prochain chapitre! bye-bye"  
_Réponse_ : Je vais en étrangler un, un de ces jours... Tu peux me parler directement, je n'ai pas de secrétaire, je ne suis pas sur boîte vocale, c'est bien moi... OUI, je continue. Bon sang, je n'ai que deux semaines de retard ! D'habitude, mes mises à jour prennent plusieurs mois ! Laissez-moi respirer, les gars !  
(mais non, je vous en veux pas, je suis très contente de voir que cette fic fait plaisir à tant de monde.)

Et merci à **Flick-Flack**, **adenoide**, **zaika**, **Gwen Zephyr**, **caromadden**, **Thealie**, **trunt**, **Petite fee en sucre** (c'est ça que t'appelles une petite review ?), **SiaAhn Sacham**, **luffynette** (toi, tu m'as fait exploser les stats !) et **Suzanne**.

Personne ne m'a demandé des nouvelles de ma dent arrachée... Ça va mieux, mais il faut encore un gros mois pour que ça soit complètement refermé.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Le Champion de Duel de Poudlard**

Après qu'il ait montré ses nouveaux quartiers à sa seconde famille et qu'ils aient bu du thé dans le salon, Ron, Ginny et Hermione durent pratiquement traîner Harry dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Severus était agacé et désagréable ; il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de battre Harry en duel, mais c'était quand même un sacré coup pour sa fierté. Il avait parlé avec Merlin de ce que ça lui faisait de se faire aplatir par un gamin de seize ans et ça l'avait aidé, mais il appréhendait encore les lazzis qui, il le savait, allaient l'accueillir à la Grande Table.

Mais Severus fut plaisamment surpris de découvrir que non seulement personne ne se moquait de lui pour avoir perdu contre Harry, mais au contraire ils admiraient l'intelligence et la puissance des deux combattants. Aucun duel n'avait fait appel à la magie, uniquement à l'agilité et à la force physique. Beaucoup considéraient que Severus s'était admirablement comporté face à un adolescent visiblement athlétique, surtout après deux duels éprouvants. Plusieurs membres de l'équipe demandèrent au directeur s'il serait possible de lancer des cours d'exercice physique et d'escrime à Poudlard, au vu des bénéfices que cela avait dans les duels magiques et non magiques. Severus hocha simplement la tête sans rien dire, sachant que c'était un des cours que Harry voulait enseigner après avoir vaincu Tom, quand il pourrait détourner son attention de Voldemort.

Severus fut ravi de voir à quel point il savourait son dîner, surtout le gâteau au chocolat triple couche glacé. Il avait pensé qu'il serait trop nerveux à propos de la compétition qu'Albus avait organisée ce soir là. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il était plus à l'aise, sachant que Harry le battrait à nouveau. Merlin l'avait aidé à gérer ça, et savoir que tous les autres perdraient également était étrangement réconfortant.

* * *

Albus demanda à tout le monde de quitter la Grande Salle pendant une demi-heure, le temps que les elfes réinstallent la salle de Duel. Harry, ses amis, les Weasley, ainsi que Neville et sa grand-mère allèrent tous attendre dans l'antichambre. Seuls les adolescents savaient que Harry allait se battre donc ils firent attention à leur conversation et ne parlèrent que de sujets légers. Harry expliqua deux blagues récentes dont personne n'avait compris le fonctionnement et réussit à amener tout le groupe à la limite de l'hystérie en décrivant le visage du professeur Trelawney quand elle avait découvert les photos qu'il avait mises à la place des cartes de tarot. Aucun des adultes ne l'avait eue pour professeur, mais ils en avaient entendu parler par leurs enfants et ne firent aucun reproche pour la farce tout compte fait inoffensive. 

Trop tôt, le groupe fut rappelé dans la Grande Salle et les adultes laissèrent les étudiants dans leur section de sièges, avant d'aller prendre les places qui leur étaient réservées. Harry étreignit Ginny et Hermione, serra la main de Ron et des jumeaux et rejoignit l'endroit où attendaient les duellistes.

Il s'était attendu à voir les professeurs Dumbledore et Flitwick, ainsi que Sirius, Remus et son père, mais il fut surpris de voir aussi Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey Fol Œil. Eh bien, ça allait être intéressant. Il se demanda en quoi allaient consister les rounds éliminatoires.

Le professeur McGonagall réclama le silence pour annoncer les règles de la dernière compétition de la journée. " Cette compétition se fera par des duels d'un sorcier contre trois. La perte de la baguette ne signifie pas la fin d'un round, seulement l'incapacité à combattre ou le forfait. Chaque round durera cinq minutes, avec une pause de cinq minutes entre chaque. Lorsqu'un duelliste sera vaincu, un autre prendra sa place au round suivant. La compétition s'achèvera quand tous les duellistes auront été vaincus ou quand le sorcier restant déclarera forfait. Les sorts mortels et les Impardonnables sont interdits. Vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette, les sorts sans baguette, le combat physique et la magie élémentale. Messieurs et mademoiselle, vous avez trois minutes pour vous préparer. "

Harry regarda Albus et Severus " Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ; vous voulez que je me batte à trois contre un ? "

Albus lui caressa simplement l'épaule. " Oui, mon garçon, et je te demande de ne pas en blesser sérieusement, ils sont tous plus vieux que toi et mettent plus longtemps à guérir. " Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de réaliser qu'il voulait _vraiment_ le faire se battre à un contre trois. 'Bon, au moins' pensa-t-il avec fatalité 'c'est plus équilibré que contre Voldemort et au moins, ils ne me lanceront pas d'_Endoloris _!'

Les spectateurs ne furent pas trop surpris de voir Harry monter sur l'estrade avec Severus, Flitwick et Tonks, mais ils bondirent en le voyant faire face aux trois autres. Il n'allait quand même pas être celui qui affrontait trois adversaires à la fois ? Il s'en était bien sorti pendant l'après-midi, mais il n'avait pas utilisé de magie contre Severus, en fait, et pas beaucoup contre les autres étudiants. Il avait achevé ses duels très vite, mais n'avait rien utilisé de très spectaculaire.

Harry se concentra et attira beaucoup plus de magie dans ses mains que ce qu'il utilisait d'habitude. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois et bloqua volontairement toutes les pensées qui ne concernaient pas le combat. Il ouvrit ses sens pour sentir ses adversaires et fut surpris de voir qu'il pouvait prédire quel sort ils allaient lui lancer.

Tonks lança un puissant Reducto alors que Severus lançait un charme de miroir aux pieds de Harry ; Flitwick attendit un instant avant de lancer un maléfice d'aveuglement en plein dans la poitrine de Harry. Harry utilisa sa main gauche pour créer un bouclier afin d'arrêter le sort d'aveuglement, lança un Experlliarmus sur le sol, utilisant le sort de Severus pour l'envoyer vers Tonks, et vira sur le côté pour laisser passer le Reducto. Il fit un saut périlleux sur sa gauche, lança un mur de feu vers ses trois adversaires, puis un sort de miroir sur le plafond. Severus envoya un jet d'eau avec sa baguette, éteignant le feu devant lui, et envoya un Petrificus Totalus vers Harry. Harry tournoya, le sort le frôlant d'assez près pour qu'il sente un courant d'air sur son visage. Alors qu'il esquivait un sort d'Explosion lancé par Tonks, il envoya un Stupéfix sur le plafond, juste au dessus de Flitwick, qui ne vit pas le sort venir et le reçut en plein milieu du crâne.

Dumbledore l'évacua hors de la plate-forme, Tonks et Severus en profitant pour lancer des sorts simultanément. Harry appela l'air et, agitant les bras, se souleva bien au dessus des sorts, avant de redescendre en douceur. Il fit ensuite apparaître un serpent de près de huit mètres de long et lui ordonna " Attaque " en Fourchelang. Severus l'ignora, allant vers sa gauche alors que Tonks se figeait un instant avant de se remettre et d'essayer de le faire disparaître. Il continua à avancer alors qu'elle lui lançait des flèches enflammées, jusqu'à ce qu'une d'elles le touche enfin à la tête ; il se tordit et disparut.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait envoyé un sort de Furonculose de la main droite, suivi par un sort de Glace de la main gauche, puis un sort de Pickpocket de la main droite. Severus lança un Protego sans baguette qui arrêta le premier sort, mais le sort de Glace passa presque à travers, laissant des glaçons sur ses robes, et le sort de Pickpocket le retourna la tête en bas. Harry l'envoya ensuite en l'air et utilisa un sort de Glu pour le coller, toujours la tête en bas et immobile, aux portes de la Grande Salle, la tête à un mètre 50 du sol.

Tonks venait de se débarrasser du serpent géant quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin du round retentit. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette, rejoignit les sièges des duellistes et prit un verre d'eau, se laissant tomber, épuisée, sur une chaise. Harry sourit d'un air malicieux en allant décoller son père, défaisant le sort d'immobilité et le rattrapant avec précaution avant qu'il touche le sol. Il murmura " La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, papa ! " Severus lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête et feula " Sale gosse ! " alors qu'ils allaient se reposer avant le round suivant.

La salle résonnait sous les applaudissements, menés par une standing ovation d'un certain nombre de rouquins et d'une sorcière à la tignasse brune. Severus regarda ses étudiants et fu ravi de voir un certain nombre d'expressions perplexes et calculatrices. Très bien, donnez-leur quelqu'un de puissant à suivre au lieu de ce maniaque criminel, et peut-être que Serpentard pourra une fois de plus regagner sa vraie réputation.

Harry aurait juré qu'il venait juste de s'asseoir quand il fut à nouveau appelé pour un duel. Il était maintenant face à Maugrey, Tonks et Sirius. Hmm, il ne savait pas comment se battait le vrai Maugrey. Il devait se débarrasser de lui rapidement. Harry lança le premier sort, attirant vers lui l'œil magique de Maugrey. La petite sphère vola vers lui et avec ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, il l'attrapa puis l'envoya vers la table des juges. Il crut entendre plusieurs personnes rire avant de se concentrer totalement sur le combat.

Harry coinça Sirius et Tonks dans une mini tornade jusqu'à pouvoir se débarrasser de Maugrey. Celui-ci était furieux et lui envoya un sort d'explosion qui frappa les boucliers derrière Harry avec un bruit de gong alors qu'il esquivait et roulait vers la droite, lançant des sorts avec les deux mains. Il frappa l'autre œil de Maugrey avec un sort de Conjonctivite et attira sa jambe de bois. Alors que le vieil Auror perdait l'équilibre et tombait par terre, aveuglé par le premier sort, Harry le pétrifia, l'assomma et l'envoya aux pieds de Dumbledore. Sans perdre une seconde, il relâcha ses deux autres victimes de leur tornade ; ils étaient étourdis et désorientés et envoyaient des sorts dans tous les sens.

Harry frappa le sol devant Tonks avec un sort de glace ; elle glissa et tomba violemment sur le dos, le choc lui coupant le souffle. Il l'enchaîna et bondit sur le côté pour esquiver les sorts que Sirius lançait toujours à tort et à travers. Sirius reprit enfin son équilibre et regarda l'adolescent avec un air meurtrier, mais la sonnerie l'empêcha de contre-attaquer. Il se dirigea, vacillant encore un peu, vers le coin des duellistes, et prit une gorgée d'eau.

Les applaudissements et le piétinement frénétique de plusieurs centaines de pieds faisaient tomber de la poussière du plafond de la Grande Salle alors que Harry retournait à son siège et prenait le verre d'eau que lui tendait Dobby, bondissant avec assez d'énergie pour trois personnes. Heureusement, la foule faisait trop de bruit pour que Harry puisse entendre l'elfe donc il hocha simplement la tête et regarda autour de lui en buvant à longues gorgées.

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter, tous les professeurs et Aurors semblaient maintenant prêts à le _tuer_. Il devait encore affronter Sirius, Remus et Kingsley. Il n'avait aucun idée de ce que Dumbledore avait prévu, mais il espérait qu'il tiendrait encore debout à l'heure d'aller se coucher !

Harry avait fait de nombreux duels dans la journée, depuis l'échauffement avec son père, et il savait qu'il se fatiguait et qu'il perdrait s'il ne recevait pas de l'aide en vitesse. Il ne considérait pas ça comme de la triche ; après tout, à trois contre un, et des adversaires frais et dispos à chaque fois, ça ne _lui_ semblait pas juste, donc il décida de modifier un peu les probabilités. 'Poudlard, peux-tu m'aider ?' demanda-t-il.

_**# Vos désirs sont des ordres, Maître Harry. Ouvrez votre esprit à moi et je vais vous redonner de l'énergie magique et physique. Je suis fière de mon maître. Vous serez un champion très puissant pour la lumière. Si vous affrontez Dumbledore, rappelez-vous qu'il aime sauter par-dessus les sorts. Utilisez sagement cette information. #**_

Harry sentit une agréable vague d'énergie le traverser des pieds à la tête. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller tout juste d'une longue nuit, prêt pour une bonne journée. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui avec un intérêt renouvelé.

Severus demanda 'Tu viens de recevoir un coup d'énergie, non ? Je te sentais fatigué et maintenant tu as l'air en pleine forme.'

Harry lui sourit depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. 'Poudlard trouvait que ce n'était pas juste de votre part de vous attaquer en groupe à son pauvre maître sans défense, donc elle m'a donné un petit coup de pouce.'

Severus rit 'Pauvre ? Sans défense ? C'est ça le sale gosse qui m'a collé _pétrifié_ et _la tête en bas_ aux portes de la Grande Salle et en a **ri **?'

Harry sourit d'un air angélique et envoya 'Ça ne peut pas être moi, je t'_aime_ papa, je ne te ferais _jamais_ de mal !'

Severus ricana si fort qu'il s'en étouffa presque, mais répondit 'Je ne vais pas te dénoncer, après tout, j'ai déjà été éliminé, et je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de _mal_, mais que tu m'humilierais seulement en public !'

'Très juste, père, très juste ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance pour ce round ; je crois que Sirius veut me tuer.'

Son père envoya 'Je connais ce sentiment, crois-moi !' juste alors que la cloche sonnait.

Harry se concentra et appela sa magie dans ses mains, en se tenant légèrement en équilibre sur l'avant des pieds, face à Sirius, Remus et Kingsley Shaklebolt. Il s'ouvrit à la magie des trois hommes et découvrit avec surprise que tous trois étaient en fait assez amusés par son succès. Bon, peut-être qu'ils n'allaient pas le tuer. Avant même qu'ils sachent ce qu'il faisait, il appela les pierres du château avec sa magie élémentale et coinça Sirius et Remus derrière des murs de pierre. La stupéfaction de Kingsley devant l'apparition de petites tours autour de ses deux camarades provoqua sa chute ; sans avoir envoyé un sort, il fut pétrifié, assommé et installé aux pieds de Dumbledore en moins d'une minute. Harry délivra Remus et le transforma en chiot golden retriever avant de l'envoyer sur les genoux de McGonagall qui commença à le caresser d'un air absent, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait.

Quand Harry relâcha Sirius, il sentit que son parrain avait un peu peur de lui, alors il sourit d'un air malicieux et lui fit un signe de la main. Sirius, surpris, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour avant de commencer à jeter des sorts à Harry. Ils prirent tous les deux un rythme régulier d'échange de sorts au lieu d'un vrai duel. Ils se tournaient autour, s'envoyant des sorts et malédictions mineurs avant de se dire que la cloche ne tarderait pas à sonner. Harry avait les cheveux verts et Sirius portait des robes d'un rose printanier, mais aucun ne portait attention à ces petits inconvénients. Harry envoya un sort de glace sur les pieds de Sirius qui se glissa sous son bouclier et coinça ses pieds dans un bloc de glace.

Sirius envoya un Reducto sur sa droite et un sort de poignard droit devant. Harry s'écarta pour les laisser passer, les sentant le frôler, et envoya un essaim d'abeilles en retour. Sirius agita sa baguette, faisant jaillir des flammes qui brûlèrent les abeilles essayant de les traverser, mais il était gêné par ses pieds toujours collés au sol, et les abeilles le déconcentraient trop pour qu'il puisse lancer un contre sort. Plusieurs avaient réussi à se glisser sous ses robes et à le piquer alors qu'il lançait un Experlliarmus, suivi par un Petrificus Totalus, espérant au moins frôler Harry. Harry resta derrière son bouclier d'air et regarda les sorts se dissiper avant de pulvériser le bouclier de Sirius avec un sort de Ligotage et un Stupéfix. Le dernier adversaire tomba au sol juste alors que la cloche sonnait la fin du troisième round.

La foule resta bouche bée un moment avant d'éclater en applaudissements pour Harry. C'était incroyable, il avait vaincu tous ses adversaires. Les étudiants étouffaient d'émerveillement et de fierté devant ce que leur camarade avait fait. Dumbledore leva la main de Harry en l'air et annonça que Harry Potter était le champion du Tournoi de Duel de Poudlard. Il se pencha ensuite et murmura à l'oreille de Harry " Ça te dirait, cinq minutes avec un vieil homme, Harry ? "

Harry avala sa salive et regarda son père qui se tenait derrière lui. 'Tu penses que je peux affronter Dumbledore, papa ?'

'Je crois que oui, je ne sais pas si tu peux le battre, mais si tu tiens cinq minutes c'est sûr que les Mangemorts y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de t'attaquer, et ça rendra les Serpentard moins enclins à suivre Tom. Ils sont calculateurs et ambitieux avant toute chose, ils ne soutiendront pas quelqu'un qu'ils ne pensent pas capable de gagner. Si nous pouvons empêcher Tom de remplacer les Mangemorts capturés, nous pouvons l'épuiser avant même de le combattre.'

Harry réfléchit et fit un signe de tête à Albus. " Oui, monsieur, laissez-moi juste aller aux toilettes et boire quelque chose, dix minutes. Oh, vous voulez les bâtons, les épées, les baguettes, sans baguette, ou la magie élémentale ? "

Albus sourit à l'enfant et cligna de l'œil. " Et si tu me faisais la surprise ? "

* * *

Harry se tenait au centre de la plate-forme de duel pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois de la journée et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête quand il avait accepté ce défi. Il savait qu'il avait gagné contre Merlin, mais le mage lui enseignait depuis une année entière, et au moins il savait à peu près comment Merlin se battait. Il avait soupçonné Albus d'être un élémental, et le fait qu'il fasse appel à l'eau pour éteindre les incendies dans Pré au Lard montrait qu'il dominait au moins cet élément. Mais Harry ne savait pas s'il maîtrisait les autres, et il ne l'avait vu faire que de la magie sans baguette mineure. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, ou s'il choisissait simplement de cacher ses talents. Oh, et zut, terminé de se cacher, ils étaient d'accord. 

Albus tressaillait d'impatience devant le duel qui approchait. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il n'avait pas participé à un duel amical. Lorsqu'on se battait à un tel niveau, trouver un adversaire à sa mesure était très rare. Il avait étudié la technique du garçon tout l'après-midi et avait été incapable de trouver le moindre indice. Harry avait l'habitude d'assommer ses adversaires plutôt que d'utiliser des sorts plus agressifs pour se débarrasser d'eux, ce dont Albus était très soulagé. Mais le garçon était très imaginatif et totalement imprévisible quand il affrontait différents adversaires. Albus gloussa pour lui-même, ça allait être drôle ; il espérait juste tenir assez longtemps pour ne pas être trop embarrassé !

Harry envoya sa 'baguette' vers son père, elle le gênerait plus qu'autre chose quand il aurait besoin de tous les avantages qu'il pouvait trouver. Il respira profondément, appela sa magie et en mit une bonne portion en réserve ainsi que la même quantité qu'il avait prise dans ses mains pour les duels à trois contre un. Il appela également l'air, la terre et le feu afin de pouvoir les utiliser à l'instant où il en aurait besoin. Il se ferma à tout ce qui l'entourait, se concentrant uniquement sur Albus, et ouvrit ses sens pour capter la magie du vieil homme. Personne ne sembla surpris quand Albus commença à briller avec le pouvoir, mais il y eut des cris de stupéfaction quand Harry se mit à briller lui aussi.

Au son de la cloche, ils ouvrirent tous les deux les yeux et commencèrent. Ils tournèrent sur un cercle, chacun attendant que l'autre commence. Enfin, Albus envoya un puissant jet d'eau vers Harry, qui fit un simple mouvement en arc de cercle avec un bras, gelant l'eau en l'air. Il répéta le mouvement avec l'autre bras, propulsant de petites aiguilles de glace vers Albus comme des milliers de petits missiles. Albus agita sa baguette pour se créer un bouclier, mais de nombreuses aiguilles passèrent au travers et frappèrent ses robes, ses bras et son visage. De petites gouttes de sang apparurent, vites soignées par un geste de baguette du directeur.

Pendant qu'il se soignait, Harry envoya une puissante vague de pouvoir dans les pierres du sol. La foule poussa un cri en voyant les pierres se liquéfier comme une vague ridant une grande flaque. Albus le vit à temps et, soulevant les bras, sauta par dessus la pierre fondante. Il atterrit avec légèreté et conjura des cordes sur les chevilles et les genoux de Harry. Harry les laissa venir et les fit disparaître d'un simple geste du doigt.

Harry se souvenait de que Poudlard avait dit à propos de Dumbledore qui aimait sauter par dessus les sorts, donc il envoya une rapide série de sorts et de maléfices sans grande puissance, planifiant son attaque. Dumbledore savait que l'enfant préparait quelque chose mais il était trop occupé à esquiver, plonger et se protéger des sorts mineurs qu'il lui lançait, apparemment sans le moindre effort, pour pouvoir préparer une contre-attaque.

Albus lança un sort de poignard qui réussit à percer le bouclier de Harry et le blessa à l'épaule, lui rappelant la formidable puissance du sorcier qui se tenait devant lui. Il passa à l'attaque. Il envoya des sorts avec les deux mains, l'une après l'autre, lançant des boules de feu, pas très haut. Albus lança un jet d'eau pour éteindre la première, puis étendit les bras pour sauter par dessus la seconde. Mais Harry ne s'était pas arrêté là ; il envoya une série de sorts d'explosion en arc de cercle de droite à gauche, chacun un peu plus haut que le précédent. Albus essaya de tournoyer pour les éviter, réussissant à esquiver les deux premiers, mais sans pouvoir lancer quoi que ce fut, car il était en l'air, et le troisième sort le frappa à la jambe droite, juste sous le genou. Toute la salle tressaillit en entendant le bruit de l'os se brisant. Albus perdit l'équilibre et commença à tomber. Il fut assommé, ligoté et rattrapé par la magie de Harry avant même de toucher le sol. Harry l'avait reçu dans ses bras avant que quiconque puisse réagir. Ils restèrent assis, stupéfaits, alors que Harry dégageait une main de sous le vieil homme et la passait sur la jambe blessée, tout son corps brillant d'une aveuglante lumière blanche. Harry détacha le directeur, le réveilla et le serra dans ses bras, fondant en larmes. " Je suis désolé, je... je... voulais... pas... vous faire de mal. C'était un accident, je voulais pas faire ça ! "

Albus tendit les bras et prit le visage du garçon entre ses mains. " Je sais, enfant, et tu m'as déjà soigné. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal, mais cela arrive parfois dans des duels, même des duels amicaux. Tu as gagné à la loyale, et crois-moi, j'ai reçu des blessures bien pires que celles-là, et bien souvent. "

Severus les avait rejoints et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras. " Père, vous allez bien ? Harry, tout va bien, nous savons tous que c'était un accident, et que tu ne voulais pas le blesser. Père, avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? "

Albus gloussa en voyant ses deux garçons, ils se connaissaient si bien, et Severus savait que l'ancien Harry pouvait ressurgir s'il avait peur. " Non, mon fils, je vais bien, Harry m'a parfaitement guéri et en fait, il m'a donnée une telle énergie que je pourrais recommencer. Allez, levons-nous avant que les gens commencent à penser que je suis mort et que vous vous recueillez sur ma dépouille. "

Severus aida Albus à se relever puis tendit la main pour aider Harry. Harry lança ses bras autour de lui et il le sentit trembler, encore sous le choc. Passant un bras autour de son fils, il se pencha vers Albus et murmura " Je dois l'emmener hors d'ici, il va faire une attaque de panique à cause de l'accident. Le public n'a pas besoin de voir ça. " Severus donna un petit coup de baguette sur le crâne de Harry, lui lançant un sort de Désillusion afin de le cacher à la foule avant de pouvoir l'emmener à l'abri.

Albus hocha la tête et fit un signe aux Aurors et aux Weasley qui commençaient à traverser la foule comme ils le pouvaient, essayant d'atteindre Harry. Il se dégagèrent et encerclèrent Harry toujours invisible, blotti contre Severus, les accompagnant vers l'antichambre où Severus enleva le sort et fit boire à Harry une potion calmante. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la potion agisse et tout le monde assura à Harry qu'ils comprenaient que c'était un accident et que personne, même le directeur, ne lui en voulait d'avoir blessé le vieux sorcier. Après tout, Albus avait infligé une coupure à Harry et Harry ne lui en voulait pas, il s'était simplement guéri et avait oublié sa blessure.

Quand la potion eut suffisamment agi pour que leurs paroles atteignent les oreilles de Harry et fassent cesser l'attaque de panique, il respira profondément, lissa ses robes, appela Cara et ressortit pour la fin du tournoi. Cara jouait avec ses cheveux et sifflait un air apaisant dans son oreille. Il lui promit de l'emmener voler dès qu'il pourrait mais elle admit qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec Fumseck, et que ça ne la gênait pas de passer le plus clair de son temps avec le phénix de feu, donc elle n'en voulait pas à Harry d'être occupé.

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore avait réussi à faire descendre tout le monde des gradins assez longtemps pour les faire disparaître et mettre des rangées de chaises à la place. Le public finissait de s'asseoir donc personne n'avait réellement remarqué le départ de Harry. Dumbledore fit signe à Harry et Severus de le rejoindre sur la plate-forme située à la place de la Grande Table et leva les mains pour réclamer le silence. 

" Je ne crois pas m'être autant amusé depuis une éternité. Peut-être qu'on devrait recommencer ça, pourquoi pas l'an prochain. Je suis très fier de tous les participants et j'offre 10 points à tous ceux qui ont gagné un round, pour chaque round gagné. Je donne 25 points à chaque finaliste des 'années' et 100 points à M. Harry Potter, le premier **_Champion de Duel de Poudlard_**, ainsi que ce magnifique trophée qui décorera le bureau de son Directeur de Maison jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu son diplôme, après quoi il rejoindra la salle des Trophées. Que tout le monde applaudisse notre nouveau Champion ! " Les cris et les applaudissements firent une fois de plus vibrer la Grande Salle ; même plusieurs Serpentard applaudissaient, ce qui fit sourire Severus. Il nota soigneusement lesquels refusaient de se joindre à la liesse générale ; il garderait un œil sur ceux-là.

* * *

Rita quitta la grotte et vola jusqu'au hameau le plus proche, plus haut sur la côte. Elle pouvait voir un petit hôtel qui donnait sur la mer. Elle attendit que le train local soit arrivé et reparti avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Elle ramassa un sac en papier sur le sol de la gare et le transforma en sac de velours molletonné en guise de 'valise' avant de rejoindre l'hôtel. Elle avait besoin de dormir quelques heures avant de contacter Dumbledore. Peut-être que l'hôtel avait une carte afin qu'elle puisse savoir où elle était au juste. Personne ne trouva bizarre qu'elle prenne une chambre pour la semaine et elle rejoignit sa chambre, se laissant tomber sur le matelas avec un sentiment d'extase et sombrant dans le sommeil.

* * *

La fête dans la Grande Salle dura jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore insiste pour que les étudiants rejoignent leurs Salles Communes ; les directeurs de maison suivirent directement pour s'assurer que les élèves allaient bien dans les dortoirs et ne continuaient pas la fête. Severus n'avait pas eu trop de difficultés, mais il n'enviait pas la pauvre Minerva. Il ne pensait pas que Gryffondor ait jamais gagné autant de points en un seul jour, et contrairement aux points donnés après le fiasco de la pierre philosophale, ceux-là étaient mérités ! 

Il s'était assis et avait discuté tranquillement avec les élèves qui voulaient bien écouter. Il n'y en avait que deux douzaines, mais c'était un bon début. Il avait lancé un sort de Vie Privée sans baguette que Merlin lui avait appris, puis avait demandé à chaque enfant de montrer son bras gauche et avait lancé un Revelatio avant de commencer la discussion. Maintenant qu'il ne portait plus la Marque des Ténèbres, il pouvait parler librement de ce qu'était la vraie vie de Mangemort et avait balayé plusieurs absurdités que les parents de ces enfants leur avaient fait ingurgiter depuis la petite enfance. La plupart de ceux qui avaient des parents Mangemorts se souvenaient de l'état ou de la 'maladie' de leurs parents après un retour de réunion. La plupart n'avaient pas fait le lien, ou refusé de voir la vérité, mais maintenant ils pouvaient vérifier la véracité de ce qu'il disait auprès d'autres.

Il leur avait montré son bras dépourvu de marque et leur avait dit comment elle avait été enlevée. Les plus âgés avaient été sidérés d'apprendre que Voldemort utilisait la marque des ténèbres pour drainer de la force vitale à ses suivants. Les plus jeunes étaient allés se coucher quand il raconta cela. Les autres lui jurèrent de ne pas suivre Voldemort et de tout faire pour empêcher leurs camarades de faire l'erreur que Severus lui-même avait faite. Avant d'enlever le sort de Vie Privée, il leur promit d'apporter le portrait de Salazar Serpentard afin que ses étudiants puissent voir ce qu'était un _vrai_ Serpentard.

* * *

Après avoir vérifié la Potion Potter qui écumait gentiment, Severus rejoignit les quartiers qu'il partageait avec Harry pour dormir dans sa nouvelle chambre pour la première fois. Il mourrait d'envie que les choses se calment. Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment pour respirer depuis les trois semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés. Il savait qu'il devait passer plus de temps avec Harry, la relation qu'ils avaient eue l'année précédente lui manquait ; il avait envie de parler aux portraits des Fondateurs et de Merlin afin de savoir comment leurs vies s'étaient déroulées et, surtout, ce qui était arrivé au fils bâtard de Sal. 

Harry était si fatigué et encore nerveux après son attaque de panique que Severus lui avait donné un flacon de Potion de Sommeil et lui avait dit d'en prendre au moins une gorgée s'il en avait besoin, mais Harry lui avait dit qu'il allait parler avec Poudlard avant de dormir et il était certain qu'elle allait surveiller ses rêves bien mieux que n'importe quelle potion. Severus nota dans sa tête de trouver à quel point ils étaient connectés.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Harry et vit que le garçon était étalé sur son lit, un pied pendant au bord et les couvertures rejetées par terre. Il mit délicatement son fils sur le lit et le borda. Il écarta les cheveux en bataille de son front et passa le pouce sur la cicatrice presque invisible. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, murmurant " Dors bien, mon fils. " En repartant, il vit le portrait de Lily et James souriant fièrement. Ils firent un signe de tête pour le remercier et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Severus réfléchit un instant, puis demanda " Vous pourrez venir me réveiller s'il fait un cauchemar ? " Quand ils hochèrent la tête, il leur souhaita bonne nuit et alla dans son propre lit. Le lendemain allait encore être chargé.

* * *

A/N : Désolée si le chapitre est court, c'était un moment logique pour couper. 

Prochain chapitre : Gerbilles, Gobelins et Loups-Garous, Oh mon Dieu !

**MESSAGE IMPORTANT si vous voulez lire une autre histoire sensass...**

T/N : Teacherbev est une acharnée du clavier (malgré de l'asthme sévère, deux vertèbres disloquées, une rotule brisée définitivement et le poignet gauche abîmé – elle a eu un accident de voiture, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne travaille plus et c'est parce qu'elle ne travaille plus qu'elle lit et écrit des fanfictions) une acharnée du clavier, donc, qui pond pratiquement un chapitre par jour. Je lis toutes ses histoires, je ne peux pas les traduire toutes, mais j'aurais bien envie de craquer pour une qu'elle est en train d'écrire. C'est encore une Severitus (elle ne fait que ça pour l'instant), partant également en cinquième année, mais avec un pitch très différent : Rogue est beaucoup plus salaud (en fait, il est dans le personnage du livre) et il a fait du mal à Harry ; maintenant, il doit réparer (l'histoire s'appelle Vous l'avez blessé, vous le soignez). On voit beaucoup plus Ombrage et Sirius. On retrouve plusieurs éléments des Gardiens, mais on ne risque pas de confondre les histoires.

Donc, ça me tenterait bien de la traduire, mais traduire me prend pas mal de temps et mon temps m'est compté. Donc, je profite (honteusement, oui, je sais) du grand nombre de lecteurs pour vous proposer ceci : il reste six chapitres à poster dans cette histoire. En comptant, disons, quatre reviews par chapitre, ça fait vingt-quatre. Arrondissons à vingt-cinq (hé, vous êtes plusieurs milliers à lire !). D'ici la fin de la parution des Gardiens, si j'ai eu 25 reviews me demandant de traduire " You Broke Him... ", je le fais. Vous ne serez pas déçus. Vous pouvez voter plusieurs fois (pas 25, quand même...), mais je veux des arguments différents à chaque fois ! Les lecteurs anglophones peuvent bien sûr aller voir du côté de la VO (Teacherbev est dans mes auteurs favoris) pour voir ce qu'ils en pensent et convaincre leurs petits camarades (interdiction de révéler des éléments de l'histoire dans vos reviews ! Gardez le suspense !)


	25. Gerbilles, Gobelins et LoupsGarous, Oh

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – Si vous pensez que ces personnages m'appartiennent, pourquoi on ne s'assiérait pas pour discuter de quelques idées de business que j'ai.

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : estelle II, le retour. Une petite heure.

Pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois-ci... Désolée... Il est plus de minuit, je suis crevée, je suis malade et je me lève tôt demain... Ecrivez-moi plein de super reviews pour que je puisse me rattraper la prochaine fois !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Gerbilles, Gobelins et Loups-Garous, Oh mon Dieu !**

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, était assis à son bureau ce dimanche matin, sifflotant joyeusement un air. Fumseck et sa petite amie, Cara, se nettoyaient l'un l'autre en chantonnant sur leur perchoir dans un coin de la pièce. Cara venait si souvent qu'Albus avait agrandi le perchoir de Fumseck pour pouvoir accueillir les deux phénix. Il n'était même pas ennuyé de devoir s'occuper de ce qui constituait son plus grand fardeau, la _paperasse_. S'il ne tenait pas le rythme, il serait englouti par les lettres en quelques jours. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait l'attrister.

Ses 'garçons' étaient de retour, en bien meilleure condition que ce à quoi il s'était attendu ; il était heureux de pouvoir partager ses sentiments avec Severus, et encore plus heureux que Severus soit capable d'accepter cet amour et même de l'étendre à Harry ! Il était certain de pouvoir obtenir les papiers d'adoption officiels de Harry bientôt, pour faire la surprise à Severus. La garde de Harry avait était officiellement confiée à Sirius quand, premièrement, il avait été déclaré innocent de toutes les charges retenues contre lui et, deuxièmement, quand les mauvais traitements infligés à Harry par son oncle et sa tante avaient été révélés. Heureusement, Sirius avait compris que Harry avait besoin de Severus tout autant que Severus avait besoin de Harry.

Remus avait pu convaincre Sirius qu'il faisait partie intégrante du bien-être de Harry en tant qu'oncle et confident, et qu'il pouvait jouer dans la vie de son filleul un rôle presque aussi important que celui de Severus, mais sans avoir à jouer la sévérité comme un parent devait parfois le faire. Sirius était ravi de ce rôle ; 'oncle blagueur' lui convenait plus que 'père la morale'. Il avait signé le papier autorisant Severus à adopter Harry après avoir passé une heure à discuter avec Lily et James, la veille au soir, alors que Severus et Harry étaient encore pris dans la fête dans la Grande Salle. Maintenant, il ne fallait que l'accord du Ministère, et Albus pourrait offrir le papier à ses deux garçons.

Albus tremblait encore en pensant au témoignage des Dursley sous Veritaserum. Il avait pensé qu'après toutes ces années, Alastor Maugrey ne pouvait plus être horrifié par ce que les humains se faisaient les uns aux autres, mais les faits lui avaient malheureusement prouvé le contraire. Heureusement ces deux là avaient été retirés définitivement de la vie de Harry. Le fils Dursley serait bien mieux dans cette maison pour adolescents difficiles où les moldus l'avaient placé après la mystérieuse disparition nocturne de ses parents. Peut-être que l'aide intensive qu'il y recevrait l'empêcherait de devenir un autre Vernon. Il soupira ; là encore, c'était peut-être déjà trop tard. Le garçon était _exactement_ ce pour quoi il avait été élevé par ses parents. Mais mêmes ces pensées moroses ne pouvaient diminuer sa joie en ce matin.

La compétition de duel de la veille avait été grandiose, il avait reçu un flot incessant de hiboux de félicitations, et, encore mieux, plusieurs écoles qui étaient restées sur le bord jusque là avaient offert de joindre leurs forces. Plusieurs pays d'Europe envoyaient des Aurors pour les aider et même les Australiens allaient les rejoindre. Quelle journée magnifique !

Il posa un parchemin sur la pile de ceux qui étaient remplis et tendait la main vers le suivant quand le pendentif le reliant à Rita se mit à chauffer. Il le toucha et demanda " Le phénix renaît ? " La réponse " De ses cendres " lui confirma que c'était bien Rita.

" Allez-y, mon enfant, vous avez des choses à me dire ? "

" Tom a eu un rapport détaillé sur le championnat de duel de Poudlard à dix heures hier soir. Vous avez au moins un espion à Poudlard, ou quelqu'un qui est venu pour regarder. La puissance de Potter l'a rendu furieux. Il a aussi lancé des sorts sur plusieurs de ses suivants en apprenant que Potter et Rogue sont tous les deux au château et en bonne santé ! Apparemment, personne ne lui avait fait part de leur retour jusque là, donc je pense que c'était un visiteur.

" Il a besoin d'une potion qu'apparemment Rogue lui faisait à un rythme régulier et il a un besoin impératif de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ils ne savent pas que Eric est à Poudlard, ils vont surveiller sa maison pour voir s'il revient. Deux hommes vont commencer la garde demain soir, et trois autres vont aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes demain pour chercher d'autres recrues.

" Quand il a appelé ses suivants hier soir, ils étaient à peine cinquante et quand il a demandé où étaient les autres, personne n'a pu lui répondre. Il commence à avoir du mal à recruter, et ceux qu'il a deviennent nerveux. J'en ai entendu discuter dans un pub moldu après la réunion et ils se demandaient comment lui échapper ; après qu'il a perdu Potter à nouveau, que le garçon se révèle si puissant, et qu'en plus Rogue lui échappe également, pas mal se demandent si Tom est aussi puissant qu'il le dit.

" La diminution régulière de ses troupes, les sorts qu'il jette sans arrêt et le manque de récompenses tangibles les fait se demander si ça vaut vraiment le coup de rester à ses côtés. Il a perdu tout son cercle intérieur, et c'était eux qui maintenaient l'ordre parmi les autres. Maintenant qu'ils ont disparu et que personne ne sait où ils sont ni ce qui leur est arrivé, ils comment à paniquer et à fuir le navire comme les rats qu'ils sont.

" Il a envoyé tout le monde enquêter et essayer de recruter d'autres troupes, puis il est allé dans sa chambre et a parlé à son serpent. Il lui a raconté tout ses problèmes, Queudver lui manque d'ailleurs pour cet office, il n'a personne d'assez proche pour le remplacer.

" Je pense que si nous continuons à les capturer par deux ou trois, il ne pourra pas les remplacer. Il peut apparemment drainer encore un peu de magie de ceux qui ont été capturés, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne peut en avoir que si peu et c'est très frustrant pour lui. "

Albus sourit, sa journée s'améliorait encore. " Excellent travail, Rita, je pense que votre plan est une bonne idée. Plus nous pouvons capturer de ses suivants, plus il sera faible. Et je pense qu'il aura encore plus de mal à trouver des recrues quand les journaux de ce matin seront tous parus. Le type de sorciers qui sont attirés par lui vont vers le pouvoir, ils n'ont aucune loyauté ni envers lui, ni envers qui que ce soit. Reposez-vous et contactez-moi si nécessaire. Nous avons plusieurs personnes très visibles dans l'Allée des Embrumes et quelqu'un va ailler cueillir ceux qui sont envoyés à la maison d'Eric. Au revoir, mon enfant, et prenez garde à vous. " Le pendentif perdit sa chaleur et il le laissa retomber contre sa poitrine, chantonnant, se tournant à nouveau vers la pile qui défiait les lois de la gravité.

* * *

Severus se réveilla ce matin-là avec une sensation de repos et de bien-être total. Il se demanda si Poudlard lui avait rendu une petite visite dans la nuit. Il se doucha et s'habilla, choisissant avec soin ses robes pour montrer tout le respect dû aux gobelins qu'ils verraient dans l'après-midi. Il fut surpris de trouver Harry déjà vêtu de magnifiques robes d'un splendide vert émeraude, brodées d'or, assis en face du portrait de Salazar Serpentard et plongé dans une discussion sur les potions. Il s'assit à côté de lui et passa une main sur son épaule pour lui dire bonjour. 

Harry n'interrompit pas sa discussion, mais tapa dans ses mains et un plateau de petit-déjeuner apparut, chargé de nourriture splendide. Severus attrapa une brioche à la citrouille avant que Harry ait le temps de toutes les manger et leva un sourcil interrogatif.

" Oh, apparemment, Dobby et Winky sont maintenant nos elfes de maison. Ils peuvent cuisiner ici ou faire venir la nourriture des cuisines. Dobby ne cuisine pas, il nettoie et s'occupe du linge, mais Winky est une très bonne cuisinière, du moment qu'on la garde écartée de la Bièraubeurre. Il suffit de les appeler ou, s'ils savent déjà ce qu'il nous faut, taper dans nos main comme je l'ai fait. "

" Nous devons vivre avec ce maniaque ? Qui a décidé ça ? " feula Severus en se préparant son thé. Il avait le sentiment qu'il risquait de tuer Dobby l'hyperactif s'il ne buvait pas son thé avant. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin.

" Poudlard elle-même, donc je ne pense pas que nous puissions argumenter et la faire changer d'avis. Et toi ? "

Severus se résigna à l'inévitable. " Je suppose que je peux m'habituer à lui, s'il ne passe pas tout son temps à me dire combien tu es grand et merveilleux. "

Harry se mit à rire. " Non, j'ai demandé à Poudlard d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui à propos de ça, et maintenant il est terrifié à l'idée de déplaire au château. A quelle heure allons-nous voir les gobelins ? On pourra faire des courses avant ? "

" J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait rendre une petite visite à ta famille ce matin, manger dans un restaurant moldu dont Albus me répète les mérites depuis je ne sais combien de temps, puis passer le reste de l'après-midi dans le Chemin de Traverse, après avoir vu les gobelins. Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment pu sortir pendant plusieurs années, mais personne ne nous reconnaîtra maintenant, et sans la marque des ténèbres, Tom n'a aucun moyen de me repérer. "

Harry se dit que Vernon Dursley face à Severus Snape devait valoir le coup d'œil. Il avait surmonté sa peur de son oncle dans le passé ; Rowena et Helga lui avaient dit et répété, jusqu'à réussir à le convaincre, que ça n'avait _jamais_ été de sa faute, qu'il ne l'avait _jamais_ mérité, et que la manière dont il avait été traité était _mauvaise_. C'était Vernon Dursley qui devait avoir honte, _pas Harry_, qui avait été un enfant innocent. Harry avait oublié qu'ils avaient été ajoutés à 'Gerbille Land' alors il pensa qu'ils iraient à Privet Drive, mais il découvrit que ça ne lui importait pas. Les démons étaient enfin morts.

Harry serra Severus dans ses bras, fort, et les transporta tous les deux juste devant le 12 Place Grimaud. Il se concentra sur le souvenir du parchemin venant de Dumbledore, lui indiquant une adresse, et le vieux manoir sinistre apparut. Ils entrèrent tous les deux. Harry se tourna vers Severus et sourit " Je peux faire exploser le portrait de la vieille Mme Black, papa ? Je peux demander à Sirius s'il est d'accord ? "

" On doit les rencontrer dans la cuisine, donc je pense qu'on va commencer par là. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait ; je sais que tout le monde a essayé tout ce qui était imaginable pour se débarrasser d'elle. Albus pense que sa magie noire imprègne la maison de manière si profonde que tous les efforts qu'on peut faire pour nettoyer sont vains tant qu'elle est là. "

Harry courut en silence jusqu'à la cuisine – les leçons de Godric payaient dans des occasions inattendues – et fit sursauter Sirius et Remus qui buvaient du thé sur la vieille table usée. " Salut, Harry ! On ne t'a pas entendu venir. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Ce final pour le duel était superbe, mais je crois que tu t'es retenu contre moi ! "

" Sirius, je peux faire exploser le portrait de ta mère ? Je peux, je peux ? "

Les trois hommes rirent devant l'exubérance de Harry " Je t'en prie ; en ce qui me concerne, si tu me débarrasses de cette harpie, mon anniversaire sera en avance. Tu peux aussi pulvériser cette saleté de tapisserie si tu veux. " Sirius souriait, impatient. Il se demandait quelle puissance possédait au juste Harry, et si l'enfant _pouvait_ arracher le portrait de sa mère, ce que même Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à faire. Ils allèrent silencieusement dans l'entrée et Harry fit signe aux trois autres de reculer. Il créa un bouclier d'air puis se concentra et fit appel à toute sa puissance.

Harry brillait si vivement que le regarder faisait presque mal aux yeux. Droit, fier, il écarta d'un mouvement du bras les rideaux qui masquaient le portrait. Mme Black ouvrit les yeux, prête à crier des insultes à la vile raclure de fond de caniveau qui l'avait dérangée quand elle vit le puissant adolescent en face d'elle. Sirius se dit qu'il chérirait ce souvenir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours : sa mère sans voix pour la première fois de son existence.

Harry leva la main droite, appela l'Air et envoya un éclair directement dans le mur. Sans être parvenu à dire un mot, le portrait se ratatina comme de la peau brûlée et tomba du mur, emportant le plâtre et les briques, et révélant une épaisse porte de chêne qui était dissimulée derrière. Toute la maison trembla, les têtes des elfes de maison décapités explosèrent et fondirent, Kreattur jaillit de la cave, poussa un cri et tomba en poussière.

La sensation presque palpable de magie noire et d'oppression qui imprégnait la vieille maison disparut dans un épais brouillard sombre qui se glissa par les ouvertures autour des fenêtres et sous les portes, et se dissipa. La maison trembla à nouveau, puis se calma. Elle semblait maintenant être une maison normale, comme n'importe quelle maison, ni bonne ni mauvaise. Les anciens démons, la noirceur des générations successives de Black avaient disparu.

Sirius s'était effondré sous le choc ; Remus, accroupi à côté de lui, l'aidait à se redresser. Severus essaya de rejoindre Harry, qui était figé sur place, mais le champ de protection l'en empêcha. Il appela doucement, ne voulant pas faire sursauter son fils " Harry, Harry, ça va ? "

" Oui, papa, je vérifie juste que les dernières poches de magie noire ont disparu. J'ai déplacé les livres dangereux dans la cave, il faudra les détruire, mais j'ai placé un bouclier autour d'eux afin qu'ils ne contaminent pas la maison. La tapisserie est avec. Dobby, Winky ? "

Avec un 'pop', les deux petites créatures apparurent devant Harry. " Comment pouvons-nous vous aider, Maître Harry ? " Dobby s'était tellement incliné que ses oreilles en frétillaient ; Winky essayait de se cacher derrière lui. " Pouvez-vous aider Sirius à nettoyer sa maison maintenant que la magie noire a disparu ? Et savez-vous s'il y a des elfes de maison qui n'ont plus de travail et qui aimeraient venir ici ? "

" Oui, monsieur, Dobby et Winky sont ravis de pouvoir aider Maître Sirius. Et nous connaissons plusieurs elfes qui n'ont plus de travail car leur Maître a été tué par les méchants sorciers. Voulez-vous que Dobby aille les chercher ? Ils seront ravis d'avoir une nouvelle maison ! "

Harry regarda Sirius qui avait réussi à se remettre debout, s'appuyant franchement sur Remus, l'air encore un peu sonné. Il hocha faiblement la tête et Dobby disparut avec un bruit d'explosion. Winky s'inclina devant Sirius et dit d'une petite voix " Winky va aller dans la cuisine préparer à manger pour les Maîtres. Si les Maîtres sont d'accord ? " Harry sourit : Dobby commençait à déteindre sur Winky. Elle n'aurait jamais parlé l'année précédente. Il hocha la tête et leva le bouclier.

Sirius fit signe à Remus et Severus de le suivre et alla vers la porte auparavant cachée. Il appuya sa main sur le blason qui y était gravé et dit son nom. La porte brilla un instant d'une lueur bleue, le reconnut et s'ouvrit avec un grand craquement et un nuage de poussière. Harry eut l'impression de voir son coffre à Gringotts. Des piles de galions, des pierres précieuses et des objets précieux étaient entassés dans la pièce. Les murs disparaissaient derrière les piles d'or. La pièce ne semblait pas beaucoup plus grande que la vieille chambre de Harry chez les Dursley.

Sirius secoua la tête. " Je crois que tu viens de mettre à jour le trésor disparu de la famille Black, Harry. Mon arrière grand-oncle était contre les traditions familiales de magie noire et il a fait beaucoup trop de témoignages contre sa famille. Il pensait qu'ils se vengeraient et il avait raison. Son frère, mon arrière grand-père, l'a tué dans cette maison, mais ils n'ont jamais pu trouver le trésor qu'il avait caché. On dirait que tu as résolu le mystère. "

Ils fermèrent la porte et allèrent tous les quatre dans la cuisine pour parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils commençaient tout juste à savoureux un délicieux thé quand, avec un grand 'crack', Dobby réapparut avec trois autres elfes. " Maître Sirius, voici Nippy, Grip et Toby. Ils ne trouvent pas de maison depuis que les méchants sorciers ont tué leur famille. Leur famille a toujours lutté pour la lumière et maintenant ils n'ont plus de maison et ils en veulent une, mais seulement chez un Maître qui combat les méchants sorciers. "

Sirius les regarda et hocha la tête. " Je suis d'accord pour vous prendre à mon service, mais pas en tant qu'esclaves. Vous serez liés par les mêmes restrictions à propos des tous les secrets de la maison et vous ne pourrez dire à personne où est la maison. Acceptez-vous ce travail ? "

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête, les oreilles s'agitant vivement. " Oh, oui, Maître Black. Dobby nous a dit le travail que vous faites. Nous serons liés pour garder tous les secrets de notre Maître et nous aiderons à combattre les méchants sorciers de tous les moyens que nous pourrons. Nous serons payés une mornille par semaine, nous aurons un jour de repos et nous porterons des vêtements sans honte. Nous sommes d'accord et nous voulons vous remercier, bon Maître. Nous allons commencer à nettoyer la maison du Maître, maintenant. " Chacun s'inclina devant Sirius et embrassa le dos de sa main, le lien se scellant dans une lumière doré qui enveloppa Sirius et les trois elfes tour à tour. Ils disparurent, laissant les quatre hommes et les deux elfes dans la cuisine.

* * *

Après qu'ils aient fini leur thé, Sirius et Remus emmenèrent Harry et Severus vers la vieille salle de bal du troisième étage, plaisantant à propos de la visite guidée de 'Gerbille Land' qu'ils allaient leur faire faire. Tous écarquillaient les yeux en montant les escaliers ; les elfes et la disparition de la magie noire avaient déjà fait plus que ce que les efforts de Molly Weasley et du reste de l'Ordre étaient parvenus à faire en un an. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps aux cinq elfes pour que la maison soit totalement irreconnaissable. 

Harry avait couru en avant, et commença à rire si fort qu'il en avait mal aux côtes après avoir fait à peine deux pas dans la pièce. Les murs de la salle de balle avaient été transformés en un gigantesque labyrinthe de cages moldues pour gerbilles, reliées et connectées entre elles par ce qui semblait être des kilomètres de tubes colorés, le tout sur sept mètres de long et plus de deux mètres de haut, avec des centaines de gerbilles courant et se poursuivant.

Severus vint derrière Harry et posa les mains sur les épaules de son fils, secouées par le fou rire. Severus ne put se retenir, la joie du garçon était contagieuse et bientôt tous les quatre riaient à en perdre haleine.

Sirius réussit enfin à retrouver suffisamment son calme, s'avança dans la pièce et commença à montrer des endroits du labyrinthe comme un fier propriétaire. " Les mâles sont dans les cages et les tubes jaune et blancs, les femelles dans les roses et transparents. Les adolescents, qui sont tous des mâles, sont dans les verts. Leurs habitats ne sont pas reliés, mais on a tout fait pour qu'ils ne le découvrent pas en tordant les tuyaux pour former ce labyrinthe. Le vieux Lucius passe son temps à essayer de rejoindre la cage de Drago, mais il n'y pas le moindre chemin pour les relier. Nous avons dû mettre Bella dans sa propre cage, séparée des autres ; elle essaie sans arrêt de les mordre. La partie mauve, là, est l'endroit où sont ton oncle et ta tante, Harry. Ta tante aime bien courir dans la roue, mais ton oncle ne fait pas grand chose à part manger et regarder les autres. "

Remus alla vers la partie mauve et, sortant sa baguette, murmura une complexe incantation de déverrouillage. Il fouilla derrière la cage, prit un objet jaune, puis glissa la main dans la cage et en sortit la gerbille la plus grosse qu'ils aient jamais vue. Il fit quelque chose dans ses mains, puis se baissa et posa une balle à gerbilles sur le sol. Sirius se remit à rire quand Remus appela " Buck, c'est l'heure de faire faire un peu de sport à l'oncle de Harry. " Si une gerbille pouvait avoir l'air paniqué, celle là le faisait très bien. Il commença à courir dans la petite balle. Buck se leva de son poste d'observation, près de l'habitat principal, et courut vers la balle jaune. Il lui donna des coups de patte, comme à un ballon de foot, puis la suivit alors qu'elle roulait par terre. Il l'attrapa ensuite dans son bec d'aigle et la secoua deux ou trois fois avant de lancer sa tête sur le côté, envoyant la balle au sol, où il recommença à lui courir après.

Sirius et Remus pleuraient de rire. Sirius réussit à articuler tant bien que mal " On a pensé qu'on pourrait commencer un programme d'exercice quotidien. Tu sais, l'aider à perdre du poids, lui garder la forme, ce genre de choses. "

Remus réussit à ajouter " Et Buck l'adore ! "

Il leur fallut un bon moment pour reprendre leur calme et ils partaient encore dans des éclats de rire sans aucune raison après avoir ramené Vernon dans sa cage, où il s'était effondré, épuisé, en les fusillant de ses petits yeux de gerbille.

* * *

Sirius et Remus accompagnèrent Harry et Severus sur le pas de la porte, parlant de possibles améliorations du programme d'exercices de Vernon. Severus attendit qu'ils soient sortis et aient dit au revoir au deux hommes avant de demander à Harry " Tu veux qu'on se déguise maintenant ? " 

Harry hocha la tête et agita les doigts, donnant à Severus l'apparence que la " potion " lui avait fait prendre. Sirius ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson frappé de saisissement alors que Harry prenait sa forme de bébé et tendait les bras pour être pris par son père, avant de disparaître tous les deux. Harry pensa avoir entendu un rugissement furieux de Sirius et le rire de Remus, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr.

* * *

Ils apparurent tous les deux dans une petite contre-allée dans le Londres moldu, pas très loin du Chemin de Traverse. Severus regarda l'enfant de deux ans souriant de toutes ses dents de lait dans ses bras. " Tu as pensé à l'appareil photo, Harry ? " Il posa le bébé au sol et regarda avec affection le garçon reprendre sa forme normale puis lui rendre la sienne. Harry hocha la tête, agita les doigts pour faire apparaître le fameux appareil photo et le rangea dans une poche de ses robes. Ils transformèrent tous les deux leurs robes en vêtements d'apparence moldue. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant moldu à quelques pâtés de maison du Chaudron Baveur, où il y avait de délicieuses pizzas pour Harry et des fabuleux fruits de mer pour Severus. Ils furent surpris de trouver Albus assis dans un box au fond de la salle, attendant apparemment leur arrivée.

" Alors, les garçons, comment était la visite aux gerbilles ? Je crois que vous vous êtes bien amusés ce matin. " En voyant leurs sourires identiques, il gloussa et ajouta " J'espère que tu as pris des photos, Harry. " Alors que Harry se glissait sur le siège pour être entre Severus et Albus, il hocha la tête et sortit l'appareil photo de la poche de sa chemise. Albus lui demanda de prendre quelques photos du déjeuner pour l'album et Harry agita les doigts, faisant s'élever l'appareil photo et le rendant invisible.

Alors que Harry finissait sa pizza au pepperoni et piquait le reste de saumon poché de son père, Albus s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge. Harry et Severus le regardèrent d'un air interrogatif, et soulevèrent un sourcil. Ils semblaient tellement père et fils dans leur expression qu'Albus se détendit et sortit plusieurs parchemins de sa veste. Ils les sépara en deux tas et tendit le premier à Severus. " Joyeux anniversaire, enfant. Je sais que c'était le 9, mais nous n'avons pas pu compléter tout ça à temps, donc j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'être un peu en retard. "

Severus déroula le parchemin, curieux, et resta sans voix en découvrant des papiers d'adoption le déclarant tuteur légal et définitif de son fils. Il cligna des yeux, luttant contre les larmes, tendit le bras pour étreindre Harry et lui donna les papiers. Il se leva, fit le tour du banc et s'assit à côté d'Albus, le serrant contre lui. " Merci, Albus, ça veut tellement dire pour moi. "

Albus regarda Severus avec hésitation par dessus ses lunettes et lui tendit le second rouleau de parchemins. Severus l'ouvrit pour découvrir des documents officiels établissant Severus Rogue comme fils adoptif et héritier d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, avec tous les droits et avantages que cela comprenait. Il en resta complètement sans voix. Harry leva les yeux des papiers qu'il essayait encore de lire et regarda son père et le professeur Dumbledore avec stupéfaction. Ils s'étreignaient en public et tous les deux étaient en larmes.

Severus tendit les papiers à Harry sans dire un mot. Harry les parcourut du regard et vit qu'ils étaient presque identiques à ceux qui le déclaraient être le fils de Severus, à l'exception des noms. Il réalisa brusquement ce que les papiers voulaient dire et se jeta sur le sorcier maintenant assis entre lui et son père pour le serrer dans ses bras. " Je t'aime, grand-père ! "

Albus sortit une plume de sa poche et leur dit " Severus, si tu signes en premier, ton nom deviendra officiellement Severus Tobias Rogue-Dumbledore. Puis tu pourras signer le papier pour l'adoption de Harry avec ce nom, faisait de lui Harry James Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore. Dans le cas contraire, il ne sera ni mon petit-fils ni mon second héritier. Fais comme tu as envie, mon enfant, tu ne m'as pas encore donné ta réponse. " Mais les yeux de Dumbledore étincelaient et les coins de sa bouche se relevaient malgré eux, comme s'il n'avait aucun doute sur leur décision.

Severus attrapa la plume et signa de son nouveau nom les deux documents, prenant soin de signer ses propres papiers d'adoption avant ceux de Harry. Il tendit la plume à Albus pour qu'il puisse signer et sceller les parchemins, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Les parchemins se roulèrent et disparurent dans une explosions d'étincelles dorées. Albus expliqua " Ces documents sont maintenant légalement authentifiés et enregistrés, et ne peuvent être ni contestés ni modifiés par qui que ce soit. Harry, quand tu auras signé celui qui fait de Severus ton père, cela fera de même. "

Harry prit la plume et signa de son nouveau nom ; il espérait ne pas avoir à s'en servir trop souvent, la ligne était presque trop courte. Le parchemin s'enroula et disparut, lui laissant un grand sentiment de bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, même quand Severus l'avait adopté mille ans plus tôt.

Après que Albus ait enlevé le charme de Vie Privée qu'il avait jeté avant de sortir les parchemins, le personnel du restaurant se mit à chanter " Joyeux anniversaire Severus " et apporta un gâteau à la framboise et au chocolat, avec une bougie blanche plantée au centre. Severus était si heureux qu'il ne pensa pas une seconde à étrangler le vieil homme pour l'humiliation publique. Albus espéra qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de l'appareil photo avant un moment.

* * *

Albus avait accompagné le duo jusqu'à l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur avant de les laisser, retournant s'occuper de la paperasse au château. Harry modifia à nouveau leurs apparences et ils entrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, juste à l'heure pour leur rendez-vous avec les Gobelins. 

Harry était toujours impressionné quand il entrait dans Gringotts, et ce jour là ne fut pas différent. Il suivit son père vers le bureau de la gestion des comptes et regarda autour de lui avec émerveillement. Il n'était jamais allé dans cette partie de la banque. Severus donna leurs noms au gobelin assis sur un grand tabouret, qui posa sa plume et les accompagna vers un grand et luxueux bureau. Il tapa délicatement à la porte, se tourna vers eux, s'inclina et annonça " Le Gérant Bodred va vous recevoir tout de suite. " Il ouvrit la porte puis la referma derrière eux. Harry reprit son apparence normale et rendit la sienne à son père avant d'entrer dans le bureau, pour faire face aux vieux gobelin.

Harry s'inclina devant le Gérant Bodred et dit " Que votre or coule toujours à flot et que vos intérêts soient au plus haut, Gérant Bodred " dans un Gobelbabil parfait. Les cours des Fondateurs payaient une fois de plus. " Si vous le souhaitez, je peux traduire pour mon père ; il ne peut pas parler votre merveilleuse langue. " Dire que le gobelin était secoué était très en dessous de la vérité, il connaissait peu de sorciers qui se préoccupaient d'apprendre ne serait-ce que quelques mots de Gobelbabil, et encore moins dépenser le temps et les efforts nécessaires pour parvenir à maîtriser le délicat accent guttural.

Le Gérant Bodred répondit au jeune sorcier qui se tenait de la manière parfaite selon les usages qui commandaient le respect des aînés " Votre diligence et votre compréhension sont pour nous une grande marque de respect et de valeur. Je vous remercie de tant de déférence, Seigneur Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore. Mais je parle assez bien anglais, et je traite des affaires dans votre langue depuis de nombreuses années. " Il se tourna vers Severus et s'inclina. " Votre fils vous honore avec son respect des principes, et la connaissance dont il fait preuve apporte gloire et honneur sur votre nom, Seigneur Rogue-Dumbledore. " Il feignit poliment de ne pas remarquer leur choc quand il employa leurs noms complets et leurs titres. Il les invita à s'asseoir et commença à leur expliquer ce qu'ils possédaient après mille ans d'investissements.

" Les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard et même Merlin lui-même ont ouvert des comptes pour vous qui ont été soigneusement gardés depuis ces mille dernières années. Ils étaient déjà d'une valeur substantielle lorsqu'ils ont été créés et ils ont beaucoup grandi à travers les siècles. Il existe également un compte relié à un achat de terres qui montre vos noms et signatures en 996. Un instant, je n'ai ni le besoin ni le désir de savoir comment cela a été fait, il ne nous est pas nécessaire de le comprendre, nous l'avons simplement remarqué. Mes dossiers stipulent que vous avez reçu chacun une clé, mes Seigneurs ? "

" Si ce n'est pas impoli de le demander, comment connaissez-vous nos noms complets, les papiers d'adoption ont été signés il y a moins d'une heure, et pourquoi vous appelez-nous tout les deux Seigneur ? " demanda Severus, curieux.

Le vieux gobelin sourit légèrement. " Nos dossiers se mettent à jour d'eux même, chaque changement de statut y est aussitôt indiqué. Le Seigneur James Potter a transmis son titre à son fils, Harry, même si je crois comprendre qu'il ne l'a jamais revendiqué. Merlin lui-même a désigné le jeune Seigneur Potter comme étant son héritier, lui transmettant le titre de Haut Seigneur, et Salazar Serpentard a laissé des documents par lesquels il désapprouve officiellement le titre que se donne Tom Jedusor, descendant d'un bâtard, et _vous_ a désigné comme son héritier légitime, vous donnant également le titre de Seigneur. Les papiers officiels sont devenus valides lorsque vous êtes entrés dans mon bureau et sont en ce moment même traités au Ministère. Je suppose que cela sera rendu de notoriété publique dans la première édition de la Gazette du Sorcier demain ou après-demain, selon l'efficacité de l'employé qui a traité les dossiers. Maintenant, puis-je voir les clés, mes Seigneurs ? "

Severus et Harry glissèrent tous les deux la main dans une poche de leur robe et sortirent deux clés identiques, des passe-partout décorés d'or.

" Très bien, très bien, cela est réglé. La terre dont il est question vous a été gardée et le lac que contient la propriété a été scellé magiquement pour empêcher toute pollution ou drainage. Tout est en ordre, si vous pouvez signer ces documents, je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour vous accompagner à vos coffres. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, maintenant ou dans le futur, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. "

Harry n'hésita qu'un instant avant de demander en Gobelbabil " Serait-il possible que Gripsec nous escorte ? Il m'a aidé dans le passé et je me suis attaché à lui. "

Le Gérant Bodred sourit, vue hautement effrayante, et accepta avec grâce. Il ne s'écoula que quelques minutes avant que les deux sorciers et Gripsec soient embarqués dans un wagon et descendent, via le parcours chaotique habituel, dans les profondeurs de la banque. Harry sourit en voyant deux immenses dragons garder les niveaux les plus bas alors qu'ils descendaient et descendaient encore.

Severus resta sous le choc en découvrant que leurs coffres étaient les numéros un, deux, trois, quatre et cinq. Chacun semblait être empli de trésors du passé, avec des piles d'or grimpant jusqu'au plafond. Severus regarda Gripsec, bouche bée. " Combien y a-t-il, les cinq coffres compris ? "

Gripsec s'inclina et dit " La valeur exacte change constamment, mais au total, il y a plus d'or dans ces coffres que dans n'importe quel coffre familial de Gringotts. Je peux demander au Gérant Bodred de vous envoyer une estimation détaillée dans quelque jours, si vous le souhaitez ? "

Severus fixa le gobelin à la recherche d'un signe trahissant une plaisanterie, mais les gobelins ne faisaient _jamais_ de plaisanterie. " Euh, merci, Gripsec, ça ira. Y a-t-il un moyen pour que nous fassions des achats sans transporter de trop grosses quantités d'or ? "

" Bien sûr, monsieur, ça sera prêt quand nous remonterons à la surface. "

Harry et Severus remplirent généreusement des sacs d'or et les attachèrent à leur ceinture, sous leurs robes, avant de rejoindre le gobelin pour la remontée. Alors qu'il rejoignaient le hall, le Gérant Bodred leur apporta en personne ce qui semblait être des cartes de crédit moldues. " Présentez-les à n'importe quel magasin, magique ou moldu, et le montant exact sera déduit de votre compte. Ils peuvent aussi être utilisés pour des envois d'ordres, appuyez-les simplement sur l'ordre et cela sera transmis. Merci, messieurs, de faire confiance à Gringotts, que votre or coule toujours à flot et que vos intérêts soient au plus haut. " Bodred s'inclina et s'en retourna, laissant les deux sorciers dans le hall de Gringotts, encore un peu abasourdis.

* * *

Les deux hommes passèrent un agréable après-midi ensemble, passant un temps infini à choisir des ingrédients et des livres de potions, sujet qu'ils aimaient maintenant tous les deux. Le blocage mental que Harry avait depuis l'enfance, l'empêchant de se montrer plus intelligent que Dudley, avait été dépassé grâce à l'aide de Merlin et Helga, et l'adolescent avait découvert qu'il aimait vraiment lire et apprendre des choses, autant ou peut-être même plus qu'Hermione. 

Bien sûr, avoir une mémoire eidétique ne faisait pas de mal. (T/N : j'ai piqué le terme dans une. D'après le dico, c'est ça.)

Ils argumentèrent un certain temps pour savoir si Harry avait vraiment besoin du tout nouveau balai de course, puisqu'il ne jouerait plus au Quidditch, jusqu'à ce que Harry remporte la partie en expliquant que le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse donner un balai correct à Ron était de lui donner son 'ancien' ; ensuite, il aurait un bon balai à prêter à Ginny, qui avait toutes les chances de devenir le nouvel Attrapeur. Ron n'accepterait jamais de recevoir un balai neuf, même s'il en avait absolument besoin pour son poste de Gardien. Severus grogna quelque chose à propos d'acheter un balai pour aider Gryffondor à battre Serpentard, mais Harry baissa les yeux et admit qu'il se sentait coupable de laisser tomber l'équipe en milieu d'année, et qu'il voulait les aider comme il le pouvait. Severus ébouriffa ses cheveux et acheta deux paires de gants aux couleurs de Gryffondor sans la moindre récrimination. Les balais qu'ils avaient dans le passé étaient très bien, mais ils n'avaient pas les tout nouveaux sorts et n'étaient pas vraiment meilleurs que les vieux balais de Poudlard, surtout pour le Quidditch.

Harry fit des provisions de friandises pour hibou et pour phénix à l'Empire du Hibou, et ils achetèrent tous les deux du parchemin, des plumes ainsi que de nouveaux chaudrons et des ingrédients de potions.

Chargés de paquets, ils rejoignirent Poudlard à temps pour ranger leurs achats avant d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. Severus devait être au dîner en tant que Directeur des Serpentard, et pour le déjeuner c'était plus simple de manger avec les autres, donc ils avaient décidé de ne manger ensemble que les week-ends jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Harry passerait la semaine dans la tour des Gryffondor, ne la quittant que si lui ou un de ses amis avait besoin d'un endroit calme pour étudier. Maintenant que le tournoi avait révélé ses capacités, Severus prévoyait d'approcher Albus – non, son _père_ – pour que Harry puisse passer ses ASPICs et enseigner au lieu de rester coincé en cinquième année.

Severus ricana intérieurement ; Albus leur avait recommandé de ne pas parler des adoptions pour le moment, mais Severus ne pensait pas que le vieil homme puisse résister très longtemps. Comme lui avait envie de clamer du haut de la tour d'Astronomie que Harry était son fils, il se disait que ça devait être bien pire pour Albus. Il se demanda sur qui les jumeaux Weasley parieraient comme premier à craquer.

* * *

Après toute l'excitation du jour précédent, le dîner fut calme ce soir-là, sauf pour le professeur Flitwick. Il se dit qu'il devait perdre la boule, ou qu'il avait été assommé beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le pensait la veille. Il avait tendu la main vers le jus de citrouille pour remplir son gobelet, pris sa fourchette et découvert que son assiette était vide. Ils se souvenait parfaitement y avoir mis une délicate tranche d'agneau avec de la sauce à la menthe, du riz et du brocolis bien frais, mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Perplexe, il se resservit, prit une bouchée d'agneau, puis tendit la main vers son gobelet pour boire une gorgée. Il était vide. 

Il regarda les tables, mais personne ne semblait lui prêter attention. Il se resservit de jus et découvrit, une fois son gobelet rempli, que son assiette était de nouveau vide. Il regarda attentivement les tables, mais ne vit personne avec une baguette. Il vérifia son assiette et son gobelet à la recherche de sorts et n'en trouva pas. Il secoua la tête et regarda les plats posés sur la table. L'agneau avait disparu, donc il se servit de tourte au bœuf et aux rognons, et mangea toute son assiette sans s'arrêter. Il tendit la main vers son gobelet à nouveau vide, le remplit, et le vida d'un coup sans même le reposer sur la table.

Il se leva et partit peu de temps après, secouant encore la tête, sans remarquer le groupe d'étudiants de Gryffondor tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le lendemain matin apporta un véritable déluge de hiboux attendant patiemment son attention, et une buse d'une laideur extrême, installée à l'écart et regardant les hiboux avec dérision. Dumbledore prit son parchemin en premier et le grand oiseau de proie sortit par la fenêtre, se tortillant pour passer par l'ouverture. 

Albus déroula le parchemin pour un trouver une lettre surprenante du gobelin dirigeant la banque Gringotts, le Directeur en Chef Bodred. Les gobelins offraient pour une raison mystérieuse de geler tous les comptes des Mangemorts connus et de surveiller de très près les comptes de ce qui étaient supposés l'être afin de s'assurer que des fonds n'étaient pas détournés au profit de Voldemort. Albus ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle coopération de la part des plus grands ennemis des sorciers, il avait espéré au mieux la neutralité.

Le Directeur en Chef Bodred installait également le briseur de sorts Vill Weasley au poste d'officier de liaison en chef entre les gobelins et les sorciers. Albus imagina la joie que cela allait apporter dans la famille Weasley quand Molly découvrirait que son fils avait été transféré et augmenté.

Il déroula son exemplaire, plus gros que d'habitude, de la Gazette du Sorcier, et vit des photos couleurs et mobiles des duels que Harry avait gagné la veille. Il se dit qu'il devrait faire encadrer celle du combat à l'épée contre Severus. La puissance et la connaissance étaient visible même dans la photo. Un gros titre proclamait " **_Un Nouveau Champion pour la Lumière !_** " Le reste de l'article était consacré à un récit de chacune des victoires de Harry. La photographie qui prenait toute la dernière page montrait la série de sorts d'explosion qu'il avait utilisée pour le battre, mais heureusement s'arrêtait et recommençait avant qu'il tombe par terre, assommé et ligoté. Cette photo là ne serait _jamais_ sur le mur. Albus gloussa et se demanda si Harry allait rester caché dans sa chambre toute la journée pour ne pas faire face à ses camarades.

* * *

Severus avait insisté pour que Harry suive les cours comme d'habitude ; s'il avait réussi à les suivre en deuxième année quand tout le monde pensait qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard, et l'année précédente quand tout le monde pensait qu'il avait triché et mit son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, il pouvait sûrement tolérer un peu de gloire. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment _vu_ le duel, dit-il sarcastiquement. Harry dut admettre qu'il avait raison. 

Le premier cours de Potions Instinctif avait eut lieu le lundi matin et tout ceux qui avaient été sélectionnés avaient été sidérés par le changement de méthode d'enseignement et par combien ils avaient appris en un simple double cours. Neville n'avait rien fait exploser, et l'atmosphère de la classe était beaucoup plus détendue que lors des cours de potions qu'ils avaient tous connu.

Le professeur McGonagall demanda simplement aux huit adolescents de s'entraîner à prendre leur forme Animagus et à revenir à leur forme humaine pendant qu'elle enseignait au reste de la classe. Elle lançait des regards inquisiteurs vers Harry chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas, et Harry savait qu'il devrait bientôt lui présenter une explication complète. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

* * *

Le cours de Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick se passa tout à fait normalement jusqu'à ce que le professeur achève son explication sur les sorts qui permettaient de nettoyer les vêtements et s'assoie à son bureau pour boire une tasse de thé. Il était encore un peu ébranlé par le dîner de la veille. Au petit-déjeuner, il s'était servi d'un plat, avait tout mangé, puis s'était servi d'un autre et avait tout mangé, et rien n'avait disparu. Il s'était donc dit qu'il avait imaginé les choses. Il versa l'eau chaude dans sa tasse de thé et allait un plonger un sachet de thé quand des bras et des jambes y poussèrent et que le sachet s'enfuit, se cachant sous une pile de parchemins. 

Le professeur glissa sa main sous les parchemins pour capturer le sachet, lequel était redevenu parfaitement normal. Il lui fit subir une vérification complète de sorts, charmes et maléfices et, ne trouvant rien, le plongea à nouveau dans sa coupe. Cette fois, le sachet hurla et explosa, envoyant des petits bouts de feuilles de thé partout sur son visage et ses robes. Le professeur Flitwick relâcha ses élèves en avance et alla voir Madame Pomfresh.

* * *

Le mardi, la seule chose notable pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques fut le fait que Hagrid passait son temps à lancer des regards plein d'espoir vers la forêt, comme s'il s'attendait à revoir le dragon de la semaine précédente. Il dut se remettre dans la tête que le cours du jours concernait les Thestrals et pas les dragons, mais à part ça, le cours s'écoula aussi normalement que tous les cours de Hagrid. 

L'après-midi, le professeur Lupin prit Harry à part alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de classe et l'avertit que le moindre événement 'inhabituel' qui perturberait le cours d'Histoire de la Magie serait sévèrement puni, la punition comprenant une retenue avec M. Rusard. Ses yeux brillaient ; Harry se rappela que la pleine lune était le lendemain, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas déranger un loup-garou la veille de la pleine lune, donc il s'assit sagement et prit de copieuses notes.

Le dernier cours de Harry le mardi après-midi était un cours pratique de Défense contre les Forces du mal, et Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de faire face à son parrain. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Sirius avait poussé un rugissement de colère en réalisant qu'il n'y avait eu aucun 'accident de potion' et qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un imbécile !

Harry avait fui les yeux de Sirius pendant les repas, et avait utilisés ses sens pour capter l'aura des personnes marchant dans les couloirs. Il ne savait pas trop qui pourrait vouloir l'attaquer pendant les intercours, et il ne prenait pas de risques, donc dès qu'il 'sentait' que Sirius ou Remus se rapprochaient, il changeait vite de chemin.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui échapper en classe, et il essaya de se glisser à l'arrière de la salle en passant inaperçu. Il avait songé à modifier son apparence, mais il serait compté comme absent et Sirius remarquerait probablement un garçon que personne ne connaissait au fond de la pièce. Il prit son visage le plus innocent et regarda son parrain avec inquiétude. Harry se ratatina dans son siège ; l'expression meurtrière de Sirius était identique à celles de Severus dans ses pires journées, avant leur voyage dans le passé !

Les camarades de Harry regardèrent plusieurs fois de leur ami au professeur Black. Ron et Hermione avaient une expression de sympathie, Neville semblait terrifié et plusieurs membres de l'A.D avaient paru prêts à bondir pour protéger leur ami avant de se dire que si _Harry_ ne pouvait pas s'en sortir, personne ne le pourrait.

Sirius fit face à la classe et dit " M. Potter, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour la démonstration d'un nouveau sort. Venez ici, s'il vous plaît. " Il se tourna vers les autres élèves et expliqua que le nouveau sort de ligotage qu'ils allaient apprendre dépendait de la force du sorcier qui le lançait, et que plus l'adversaire était puissant, plus les liens devaient être serrés. Il sourit à Harry en faisant un geste compliqué avec sa baguette, et Harry se retrouva rétréci et enfermé dans une petite boîte. Harry cligna des yeux, se concentra et se releva, se dépliant en même temps qu'il brisait le sort.

Sirius ne souriait pas en répétant le lancer, et cette fois Harry poussa sa magie vers sa peau et le sort n'eut aucun effet. Sirius le rejoignit et lui murmura. " Comment puis-je faire une _démonstration_ à tes camarades si tu ne leur montres pas comment le sort fonctionne, hein, _bébé Harry _? Peut-être que je devrais demander au _professeur Dumbledore _de venir te le jeter, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait _très_ envie de prendre sa revanche ! "

La frustration de Sirius était clairement sensible dans sa voix, même si son visage n'en montrait rien. Harry secoua la tête et répondit docilement " Non, monsieur, je ne vais pas combattre le sort. Ce ne sera pas la peine de faire appel au professeur Dumbledore. " Sirius sourit à nouveau en montrant encore, encore et encore comment lancer correctement un sort d'Emboîtement.

* * *

Severus et Harry avaient mis en bouteille vingt doses de la 'Potion Potter' et avaient emmené les flacons dans leurs quartiers après le dernier cours, le mercredi après-midi. Ils avaient invité les professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick, ainsi que Madame Pomfresh, la Ministre Bones et un observateur du _Département de Soin et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques_, ainsi que Sirius, à assister à la guérison de la lycanthropie quand Remus Lupin recevrait la 'Potion Potter' au lever de la pleine lune. Ils arriveraient à 6h30, car la lune devait se lever à 7h03 ce soir là. 

Harry ne savait pas qui, de Remus ou Sirius, était le plus nerveux. Severus et lui avaient déjà assisté au succès de la potion, donc ils étaient loin d'être aussi anxieux que les deux Maraudeurs. Severus avait vérifié en parlant avec le portrait de Sal que l'homme avait bel et bien été guéri, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, jusqu'à ce que Sal ne puisse plus préparer le remède à cause du manque d'ingrédients. Il regrettait beaucoup de ne pas avoir pu en guérir plus, mais il se réconfortait en pensant à tous ceux qu'il avait aidés.

La Salle sur Demande de leurs quartiers leur avait fourni un endroit beaucoup plus confortable que les cachots du château de Merlin, même si la cage semblait identique. La pièce avait créé un cadre pour les portraits de Lily et James et de Sal, afin qu'ils puissent participer. Remus avait pris la potion Tue-Loup habituelle les deux jours précédents, comme Severus lui avait dit de le faire, donc il savait qu'il serait en sécurité même si le remède ne fonctionnait pas.

Remus avait presque peur de placer trop d'espoir dans l'idée d'être débarrassé de sa malédiction. Sa vie entière en avait été marquée, il ne pouvait pas garder un emploi, se marier, avoir des enfants, et beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il rêvait de faire. Tout le monde s'installa dans de confortables fauteuils autour de la cage.

Remus était assis sur un épais matelas, blotti dans un grand sac de couchage qui le garderait au chaud toute la nuit, même s'il se débattait. Harry l'avait prévenu que la guérison était très douloureuse, et que dès qu'il se réveillerait, ils pourraient lui donner une potion contre la douleur et une contre les maux de tête, mais il devrait être assez conscient pour les leur demander. Harry lui donna un petit gobelet contenant une mesure de la potion fumante, à l'odeur âcre, et lui dit qu'il devrait tout boire d'un trait, juste au lever de lune.

Remus serra le garçon dans ses bras et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, murmurant " Souhaite-moi bonne chance, Harry. Si ça marche, je te promets de demander à Sirius de te pardonner la blague de bébé Harry ! "

Harry étreignit le bientôt ex-loup-garou et répondit " Génial, parce que je sais que ça marche. A tout de suite, Remus. " Harry sortit de la cage, que l'observateur du ministère verrouilla soigneusement. Sirius vint à côté de Harry et agrippa sa main, même s'il n'en avait probablement pas conscience. Le premier rayon de lune traversa la " fenêtre " et toucha la joue de Remus. Severus et Harry crièrent " Maintenant ! " et Remus vida le gobelet en une longue gorgée. Il toussa, lâcha le gobelet vide, et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, fermant les yeux contre la douleur secouant sa silhouette maigre. Comme cela s'était déroulé dans le passé, l'ombre du loup-garou s'éleva en un nuage sombre, hurla et explosa, les fragments sombres se dissolvant dans la lumière de la lune. Personne ne dit un mot, ni ne fit un geste, alors qu'ils attendaient. Une demi-heure pleine s'écoula avant que Remus commence à remuer et gémisse doucement.

Harry alla vers la porte de la cage et appela doucement " Remus, réveille-toi. " Sirius le rejoignit, des larmes de joie courant sur son visage encore maigre. " Lunard, Lunard, allez, tu dois te réveiller et prendre des potions. Allez, tu peux le faire pour moi. " Remus ouvrit les yeux, la lumière de la lune frappant directement son visage, et regarda son corps avec crainte. Il leva les mains, sidéré et émerveillé. Si doucement que seuls Harry et Sirius purent l'entendre, il répéta " C'est parti, je suis libre, je suis libre... " Il s'assit, agrippa sa tête et gémit.

Harry ouvrit la cage d'un geste de la main pour que son père puisse entrer avec les potions contre la douleur, Harry et Sirius derrière lui. Après avoir avalé les potions, Remus les serra tous les trois à les étouffer, en larmes, et murmura " Merci, merci... Je vous dois la vie et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, demandez-moi... "

La cage disparut et avec un léger " Dobby, maintenant " de Severus, une table couverte de boissons et de friandises apparut et le groupe se réunit pour se serrer les mains et fêter la guérison de Remus. L'observateur partit vers onze heures, promettant que le Ministère enverrait des papiers à Remus le lendemain, le déclarant guéri de sa lycanthropie, ainsi que la préparation d'une conférence de presse dans l'après-midi pour permettre à Remus, Harry et Severus d'annoncer le succès de la potion et le système de distribution du remède.

Harry se dit que pour une fois, il serait plus que ravi d'être dans les journaux. Les dix-neuf autres doses, ainsi que toutes celles que Severus et lui pourraient préparer dans le mois seraient distribuées grâce à une loterie de noms, les bénéficiaires tirés au sort parmi tous les loups-garous qui se présenteraient au Ministère avant la prochaine pleine lune. Cela prendrait un certain temps, et personne ne savait au juste combien il existait de loups-garous, mais avec de l'espoir, bientôt, il n'y en aurait plus.

Le professeur Dumbledore dispensa Harry de tous ses cours du lendemain et Harry, Severus, Remus et Sirius passèrent presque toute la nuit installés devant la cheminée, discutant tranquillement entre eux et avec les portraits accrochés au dessus du manteau.

* * *

**ON NE SAUTE PAS LES NOTES DE FIN, ÇA PEUT VOUS INTÉRESSER... **

A/N : Wouah, plus de 9000 mots, vous êtes fiers de moi ? Heureusement que je tape vite et que ma famille ainsi que mes anciens patrons m'appellent le 'dictionnaire vivant'

T/N : Oui, moi aussi, j'en trépigne de joie (oui, c'est ironique). Je me suis fadée ces fameux 9000 mots en trois jours ! Comment je pouvais savoir que ce chapitre était 60 plus long que les précédents ?

J'espère que la scène des gerbilles vous a plu... Je me marrais tellement que j'avais du mal à taper. Depuis le début de la traduction, j'avais envie d'arriver à cette scène. Le chapitre 27 est quasi totalement consacré aux gerbilles et il y a quelques scènes d'anthologie. J'aurais aimé vous faire une illustration de 'Gerbille Land', mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ; promis, je vous arrangerai ça d'ici la fin de l'histoire. Ce truc mérite vraiment d'être vu ! En revanche, **deux illustrations de ce chapitre** sont visibles sur mon blog.

Vous avez peut-être envie de savoir où en sont les votes pour la traduction de " You Broke Him, You Fix Him ". Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai reçu 7 demandes de traduction (j'ai failli compter double celle de ...). Vous m'avez l'air plutôt intéressés. J'ai envoyé une demande d'autorisation à teacherbev, j'attends encore la réponse (je crois qu'elle est pas mal occupée), voyons combien de demandes vous arriverez à me poster au total ! (pour info, vous êtes – grosso modo – entre 800 et 1000 à lire chaque chapitre... ou alors, c'est que vous les lisez 50 fois...). Dès que j'ai l'accord – j'espère que tout ira bien, mais je suis une horrible pessimiste – je me mets au boulot et la fic sera mise en ligne après la fin de 'Gardiens' soit, si je ne suis pas interrompue dans mes mises à jour, le 2 octobre.

**Je rassure au passage ceux qui sont allergiques aux fics où Rogue est un salaud** (j'ai vu ça dans les votes, désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé) : son opinion sur Harry change pendant la fic, et connaissant l'auteur, tout devrait se finir pour le mieux, après bien sûr un nombre hallucinants de péripéties ! L'histoire est encore en cours d'écriture...

Bon, je relis en vitesse (il est onze heures et demi du soir et j'aimerais bien poster avant minuit – histoire de pouvoir dire en toute bonne fois que j'ai updaté le lundi), à dans une semaine tout le monde, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a rassasiés !

(Pendant la relecture, l'horloge de la maison sonne minuit. Et m.de...)


	26. Sujets Pressants ou Conférence de Presse

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling mais j'aime bien m'amuser avec les histoires et jouer avec les personnages, mais juste pour le fun !

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : félicitation à **adenoide** qui a mis environ une heure ! (je ne suis pas sûre de l'heure exacte, la review est arrivée dans ma boîte mail avant l'avis de publication, donc je pense que le site ramait un peu – la nuit, les américains sortent du bois !).

**Réponses aux reviews** : pour me faire pardonner de la semaine dernière, je vais répondre à toutes les reviews, et pas que à celles qui sortent vraiment de l'ordinaire (" Wouah j'adore continue ", formule courte ou longue). Attention, je ne réponds qu'aux reviews postées pour le chapitre qui vient de paraître ! Euh, je vous préviens, je suis malade et ça a tendance à me taper un peu sur le cerveau...

**adenoide** : " J'aime bien ta fic. Harry est vraiment heureux et pour moi devant ce bonheur, la lecture se fait tout seul. Voldy commence à avoir du mal et je me demande toujours comment Harry pourra le tuer car il ne peut pas faire de mal à quelqu'un depuis son sauvetage avec les fondateurs. "  
_Réponse_ : Oui, bonne question... Je me le demande moi aussi ! J'ai lu la fin de la fic il y a un bon bout de temps, donc j'ai oublié comment ça se passe au juste.

**Nymphadora Tonks** : " J'adore vraiment trop ta fic, elle est géniale et je me demande bien pourquoi je n'ai pas mis de review avant ça, mais l'important c'est que je le fasse maintenant non? Entk je te félicite pour cette petite merveille! Et au passage sur ton blog pour voir les dessins, j'ai laissé un ti commentaire...  
Bisous Nymphe "  
_Réponse_ : Et tu es tombée sur les anciens, ma pauvre ! J'étais tellement crevée le soir de la mise en ligne que j'ai totalement oublié les dessins. Ça y est, ils sont là !

**zaika** : " WOW WOW WOW WOW bravo Harry bravo Sev vive la famille viva famillia lol bravo j'adore génial cool extraordinaire la suite stp stp A+ "  
_Réponse_ : Toi, tu es contente, ça fait plaisir à voir !

**Galaelle** : " Rassasié?  
Na! Et j'attends la suite avec impatience!  
J'espère que tu vas faire l'illustration de Gerbille Land !  
Trop drôle! J'crois que j'ai réveillé mes co-loc à force de rire!  
Allez, on traduit, on traduit!  
Mais, empêche-toi pas de dormir... ou pas trop! Lol  
Galaelle "  
_Réponse_ : Vous êtes sans pitié ! J'ai la crève, je te dis ! J'ai une bronchite qui s'est compliquée à cause de mon asthme (enfin, le traitement marche assez bien, mais je suis toujours claquée à force de tousser toute la journée).

**Fegnass** : " Superbe chapitre comme d'hab'!  
Bonne continuation! "  
_Réponse_ : Vous avez de ces pseudos, franchement... Merci !

**La Belle de Cadix** " Je te rassure, la date est bien celle d'hier!  
J'imagine que le site est à l'heure internationale (celle de Londres), donc une heure en moins! Tu as donc bien updaté lundi! Lol  
Très joli chapitre, j'attends avec impatience d'avoir celui où Salazar déclare notre petit Sevy comme son héritier! J'avoue que lire en agls je comprends, mais certains détails m'échappent, alors avec la version française c'est encore mieux!  
Bisous! "  
_Réponse_ : Quand je vois ton pseudo (en recevant la review dans ma boîte aux lettres et en répondant, là), je pense à la chanson ! Je pense qu'on t'a déjà fait le coup... Hélas, non, la date indiquée est le 22 août, soit le mardi. Tant pis. Le chapitre que tu attends est justement celui qui suit !

**Gwen Zephyr** : " Excellent chapitre ! Excellent ! J'ai tout aimé surtout le passage chez les Gobelins et l'adoption. Je suis très contente que Remus soit guéri ! Remus peut enfin vivre sa vie.  
Comme d'habitude, j'ai envie de faire des éloges sur ta traduction mais je dirais toujours la même chose. lol !  
Je suis intéressée par la fic dont tu proposes de traduire : " You Broke Him, You Fix Him " si tu dis que Rogue n'est pas un salaud pendant toute la fic.  
A bientôt,  
Gwen Zephyr. "  
_Réponse_ : Vote bien pris en compte ! Je n'en sais pas encore trop sur le caractère de Rogue, car la fic n'est pas assez avancée, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a changé de sentiments vis à vis de Harry. Et surtout, il y a de ces scènes avec Ombrage, je te dis que ça !

**Mogyoda** : " nya Gerbilles Land, que j'aime cet endroit et comment c'est décrit  
j'adore aussi le programme de remise en forme offert par Remus et Sirius à l'oncle Vernon, il devrait en profiter, ça doit faire un peu montagne russe à l'échelle d'une gerbille  
en tout cas, voilà vraiment un coup dur pour Voldy, si même ses 'fidèles' actuels doutent de leur côté, il va vraiment avoir du mal à recruter des nouveaux  
et le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Albus pour Severus était merveilleux, les voilà tous trois avec une véritable famille, mais je compatis pour Harry s'il doit remettre à chaque fois son nom complet, surtout pour les exams, et même les papiers officiels, mon nom est moins long que le sien mais j'ai des fois pas assez de place . alors là...  
pour "You broke him, you fix him", ça me dérangerait absolument pas si tu la traduis, surtout si elle est du même niveau que celle-ci  
/me fan des fics basées sur les relations Severus-Harry, même si ça commence mal, enfin du moment que ça finit bien XD "  
_Réponse_ : C'est clair que Gerbilles Land, c'est le pied suprême en matière d'humour dans cette histoire (devant les blagues de Harry). Et je peux te dire que teacherbev a utilisé TOUS les gags possibles ! On en verra encore dans les chapitres qui viennent.  
Pour le nom, je compatis, j'ai le même problème (prénom composé !)  
Vote pris en compte. Ça grimpe doucement mais... j'attends toujours l'accord de l'auteur.

**Touraz** : " le chapitre bien. vivemt la suite. "  
_Réponse_ : Touraz, ne le prends pas mal, mais ça, c'est pas une review, c'est un SMS...

**kissy18320** : " Ce chap était vraiment génial.  
J'adore la relation père/fils/grand-père qui devient officielle, le passage des gerbilles et celui où Albus reçoit le journal...  
Ça fait vraiment plaisir un chap aussi long et aussi bien écrit.  
Vivement le prochain... Merci  
_Réponse_ : Oui, celui-là était vraiment réussi. Moi, j'ai adoré la remarque de Harry dans le restaurant quand il voit avec stupéfaction son père et son grand-père s'étreindre et pleurer en public – là, on voit qu'il n'a que 16 ans !

**Archangel.gaia** : " "Après que Albus ait enlevé le charme de Vie Privée qu'il avait jeté avant de sortir les parchemins, le personnel du restaurant se mit à chanter " Joyeux anniversaire Severus " et apporta un gâteau à la framboise et au chocolat, avec une bougie blanche plantée au centre. Severus était si heureux qu'il ne pensa pas une seconde à étrangler le vieil homme pour l'humiliation publique. Albus espéra qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de l'appareil photo avant un moment."  
c'est mon paragraphe préféré, hormis gerbille land qui est "à part"!  
j'ai rattrapé mon retard et je suis toujours aussi fière de lire ton gros travail de traduction et je serais ravie que tu te lances dans cette autre fic à traduire!  
j'aime le déroulement de l'histoire, de l'évolution des personnages... j'ai été triste les voir quitter les fondateurs, mais tellement heureuse de les revoir sous forme de tableau, ainsi que les parents biologiques de Harry !  
pour moi, Poudlard a tjs eu une conscience et je suis ravie de la voir jouer un rôle important, le fait de savoir que leur stratégie d'affaiblissement de l'ennemi et de son futur enfermement me réjouissent au plus haut point!  
cela penche enfin la balance vers le camp de Harry et ouvre les yeux sur les personnes encore aveuglés par une vie plus abjecte que la servitude sous la coupe de Voldemort!  
j'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre, surtout celui consacré à gerbille land!  
j'ai hâte de savoir quel effet l'article dans la gazette du sorcier sur les liens véritables de Harry, Severus, Dumby et Tom, feront sur la population magique mondiale!  
sans parler de la publication de la potion mise en place par Harry contre la lycanthropie (je suis pas sur de l'orthographe! lol)...  
le duel de magie était sensas! et les mentalités changent enfin à Poudlard!  
toutes les scènes de combats ont été écrites avec une grande précision et étaient très réalistes!  
j'ai hâte que Harry devienne prof, tout de suite, car il n'a plus rien à apprendre à Poudlard... la tête de ses étudiants futurs, plus âgés ou à peine plus que lui sera impayable!  
y aura-t-il une scène qui parlera de ce fameux "album-photo-de-la-mort"?...  
kisu  
keiko "  
_Réponse_ : Ouh la ! Alors, répondons dans l'ordre... Vote pris en compte ! Je vois que tu adores l'histoire, la suite va te plaire encore plus ! Pour Harry prof, on va avoir quelques trucs dans ce chapitre. Pour l' " album photo de la mort ", je ne sais pas trop... en tout cas, tu peux l'imaginer ! Ce truc doit déjà être aussi épais qu'un annuaire.  
**  
mariL** : " Cette fic n'est pas encore fini que j'attends déjà la prochaine avec impatience.  
En attendant, je me régale de celle-ci bien sûr. Ce chapitre est vraiment très bien, surtout le passage dans le restaurant et à gerbille land.  
Félicitation pour ton excellente traduction qui reste très fidèle à la fic originale et à bientôt ! "  
_Réponse_ ! Merci ! Très fidèle, très fidèle, c'est à voir... Non, je ne change rien, bien sûr, mais je dois avouer que certaines... expressions n'étaient pas présentes dans la VO... (cela dit, dans une traduction, c'est inévitable).

**PirateOfHogwart** : " Salut !  
J'ai lu les 24 chapitres à la suite, et quand j'allais fermer, le 25ème est arrivé !  
J'ai adoré tous les passages, vraiment bravo pour cette traduction.  
Je vote également pour la traduction de "You Broke Him, You Fix Him", si c'est du même auteur on peut espérer une qualité identique, donc hors de question de manquer cela.  
Donc vala, à bientôt j'espère pour le 26ème chapitre  
PirateOfHogwart "  
_Réponse_ : Wouah, le coup de bol ! Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. La qualité de " Broke Him " est non pas identique, mais supérieure ! " Gardiens " est la première histoire de teacherbev, elle faisait encore ses armes.  
PS : je vais écrire une fic de Pirates des Caraïbes, une suite du 2e film, tu es intéressé ?

**Patmol** : " Wouah ! J'adore, j'adore, j'adore, j'adore et j'adore, continue c'est ... j'adore koi !  
P. "  
_Réponse_ : Je crois que c'est clair... (rigole). Merci !

**Lunathelunatique** : " Super chapitre! ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu ta fic (je me rappelais même plus du passage des gerbilles...lol) Mais un petit passage côté review (y'en a qui résument des chapitres, lol comme¸ca)  
Alors j'attends la suite! "  
_Réponse_ : Ah oui, si tu avais oublié les gerbilles, ça faisait un petit moment... Euh... Le reste de ta review est un peu plus énigmatique... Tu peux décoder ?

**Namyothis** : " Génial.  
J'adore, c'est toujours un tel plaisir à lire.  
Bravo, mes félicitations à l'auteur et à la traductrice pour arriver à boucler un chapitre chaque semaine.  
Encore bravo.  
Pour l'autre traduction je suis d'accord, j'aime beaucoup les Harry-Rogue quand Rogue reste lui même. "  
_Réponse_ : Euh, disons tout de suite que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journées... Et l'auteur écrit encore plus vite que je ne traduis ! Pour la traduction, vote pris en compte !

**Thealie** : " Gerbille land est trop drôle ! J'ai cru que j'allais jamais réussir à m'arrêter de rire ! J'ai adoré. Merci de traduire. Quand à cette histoire d'autre traduction, je suis 100 pour 100 pour. Il n'y a jamais assez de bonnes fics sur Harry Potter.  
Bise "  
_Réponse_ : Votes pris en compte. Ce chapitre va te plaire. Il correspond même tellement à ce que tu dis aimer que je demande si tu n'as pas un don de prédiction, comme moi...

**Gryffondor** : " J'adore toujours autant ta traduction, beau travail que tu fais.  
On voit vraiment que les relations de Severus et Harry ne sont plus que celles entre un père et un fils et non celles d'un prof et élève. Leur relation est trop mignonne.  
J'adorerais suivre la traduction de l'autre fic que tu veux traduire également. Je suis allé la voir et elle m'a l'air vraiment très bien. Ce serait donc génial qu'elle soit en français.  
Gryff! "  
_Réponse_ : Ma gryfounette préférée ! Vote pris en compte. Severus prof et élève, j'aimerais bien voir ça... ils sont beaucoup trop proches ! Sirius s'en sort très bien, par contre. La scène dans le chapitre 25 était tordante !

**Kex Black** : " j'adore la fic ! je reste à la lire depuis hier jusqu'à épuisement et je n'en suis pas déçu du tout !  
j'arrive au dernier chapitre posté et attends donc la suite avec impatience... et j'ai trop la flemme d'aller lire l'histoire en anglais alors j'attends la traduction  
Pour ce qui est de l'autre traduction, vu la qualité de cette fic l'autre ne peut être que du même genre et donc ça ne peut faire qu'une autre bonne fic à lire  
Bonne continuation dans la traduction (et avec tes neveux et nièces ou cousin(e)s je ne sais plus) et puis ba au prochain chapitre ;) "  
_Réponse_ : Ce sont mes neveux et nièces, mais ils ne sont plus à la maison, ils sont rentrés chez leurs parents. Je n'ai pas tenu un compte précis des marathoniens, tu dois être le (la) deuxième ou troisième... Ne t'inquiète pas pour la flemme. Une lectrice de mes trads dans un autre fandom m'a sorti une review que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier : elle est allergique à l'anglais, sauf quand c'est moi qui traduis. (cela dit, je prends ça pour un compliment, et c'est une fille qui a beaucoup d'humour).

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne... Pour une fois, j'ai tapé les réponses aux reviews tout en traduisant la fic, pour ne pas me farcir les 10 ou 15 réponses d'un seul coup.

**DERNIÈRE MINUTE** : J'ai l'autorisation de traduction ! Et pas moins de – tenez vous bien – **VINGT** votes en deux semaines (je vous rappelle que j'avais demandé 25 votes en 6 semaines). Donc, oui, bien sûr, _Broke Him_ sera traduit quand cette histoire sera finie. Il est un peu plus violent, mais ça reste supportable, et la qualité est encore meilleure.  
Maintenant, je suis curieuse de savoir combien de votes vous pouvez encore me donner dans les quatre semaines qui reste... Arriverez-vous à doubler la mise et à atteindre 40 ? Chiche !  
J'ai remarqué un truc marrant avec la mise à jour de cette histoire. Vous savez que vos reviews m'arrivent dans ma boîte email. J'ai remarqué que les reviews arrivaient en deux grosses vagues : une le lundi/mardi, dès que l'histoire est en ligne, et une le week-end. J'en déduis que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas accès à Internet la semaine. Est-ce que vous préféreriez, pour _Broke Him_ (au fait, son titre français sera une modification : _La casse se paie_), que les mises à jour hebdomadaires se fassent le vendredi ? Pour moi, c'est du pareil au même. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Sujets Pressants ou Conférence de Presse ?**

Le lendemain de la pleine lune, le petit déjeuner fut paisible, enfin à l'exception des étranges regards que le professeur Flitwick ne cessait de lancer à son assiette et à sa tasse, et Harry espérait du plus fort qu'il pouvait que la journée continuerait ainsi. Ou au moins jusqu'à la conférence de presse qui aurait lieu au Ministère à 16 heures. Au moins, ils n'appelaient plus cette satanée potion contre la lycanthropie la 'Potion Potter' ; il ne pouvait plus supporter ce nom. Ils avaient choisi 'Remède de Lupin', après tout, il avait participé au développement de cette potion pour Remus, les autres, c'était une récompense supplémentaire. Il ne pouvait plus accepter en toute conscience la douleur qu'il avait vu Remus traverser après la nuit où Peter s'était échappé, l'idée de la transformation d'un homme paisible en bête féroce une fois par mois, et les jours qu'il lui fallait pour se remettre ensuite.

Severus finissait tout juste une délicieuse omelette aux champignons avec des tomates grillées quand Albus se pencha vers lui et lui demanda d'envoyer Harry à son bureau après le petit-déjeuner. " Quelque chose ne va pas, Albus ? " demanda Severus, craignant un peu que Harry se soit déjà attiré des ennuis. Albus regarda son fils d'un air malicieux et lui tendit le rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait reçu du Ministre Bones ce matin là.

_Cher Directeur_

_J'ai reçu une pétition signée de la part de plusieurs de vos professeurs afin de demander un examen des compétences de M. Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore (Félicitations pour vos nouveaux fils et petit-fils, au fait), car ils estiment que ses talents sont '**gaspillés**' dans ses études de cinquième année. Les professeurs particulièrement bruyants sur ce point sont ceux de Potion, de Métamorphose, et, à un niveau encore plus élevé, le professeur de Défense et de Duel. Et je pense que les autres ne vont pas tarder à suivre._

_Madame Marshbanks a examiné les décrets et les règlements concernant l'éducation et a découvert que M. Dumbledore **doit** passer ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs avant de pouvoir passer les examens de Maîtrise, sans aucune exception possible. Elle a pris la liberté de prévoir les épreuves de BUSEs de M. Dumbledore la semaine prochaine, à partir du lundi 22, et ses ASPICs la première semaine de février, à partir du lundi 5._

_Si cela ne vous convient pas, je pourrai en parler avec vous, votre fils et votre petit-fils après la conférence de presse, cet après-midi. J'aimerais aussi ajouter une invitation à dîner ce soir. Ce dîner sera bien sûr privé. J'ai de nombreuses questions à poser à propos des deux semaines pendant lesquelles le professeur Rogue-Dumbledore et M. Harry Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore étaient portés disparus._

_Sincèrement vôtre_

_Amélia Bones_

_Ministre de la Magie._

Severus regarda son père et ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour regarder Harry. Le garçon sentit les deux hommes le fixer et, détournant les yeux de son repas, trouva deux paires d'yeux fixés sur lui ; les yeux bleu scintillant de son grand-père, avec une expression de fierté, et ceux noirs de charbon de son père, avec un sourire diabolique. Perplexe, Harry envoya à Severus 'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?'

Le sourire de Severus devint encore plus diabolique 'Qu'est-ce que tu as fait **_là_**, gamin ?' Severus remarqua la douleur qui traversa le visage de Harry avant qu'il plaque un masque par dessus, ne laissant aucune émotion filtrer. Severus connaissait très bien ce masque, l'ayant porté trop souvent. 'Harry, enfant... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je plaisantais, c'est tout.'

Harry s'ébroua et s'envoya en pensée un coup de pied aux fesses. 'C'est juste ce que... Vernon... disait, ben, avant de... uh ... ben, avant de me battre. Et, ben je sais... je _sais_ que tu ne vas pas venir et... me frapper, me... casser des os... et... me jeter dans un placard... sans nourriture, mais... ce que tu as dit, ça a... _réveillé_ les... souvenirs.'

Severus se leva vivement et sortit de la Grande Salle, ses robes tournoyant derrière lui, en envoyant 'Harry, viens avec moi.' Harry n'avait plus aucun appétit et il se leva pour sortir lentement de la Grande Salle. Son père l'attendait, et après être sûr que son fils l'avait vu et reconnu, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. 'Allons au bureau d'Albus pour l'instant, tu peux nous y emmener, fils ?' demanda-t-il doucement.

Sans un mot, le père et le fils disparurent. Albus avait remarqué la brusque expression de frayeur, puis la fermeture totale, sur le visage de Harry, mais ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant. Il sortit par la porte de derrière et fila vers son bureau pour appeler Severus par Cheminée et savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il fut surpris de trouver ses deux garçons assis sur le canapé de son bureau, Harry essayant de son mieux, avec son mètre quatre-vingts, de se blottir sur les genoux de son père, et Severus Rogue, la terreur des cachots, le laissant faire, parlant doucement à son oreille et embrassant ses cheveux tout en le tenant dans ses bras.

Severus regarda son père, l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage lorsqu'il dit " J'ai déclenché sans le vouloir un flash-back des Dursley avec une phrase que son oncle utilisait. Harry a parlé avec Rowena et Helga dans le passé, mais il ne m'a presque rien dit. Il m'a transmis ses souvenirs, donc je sais ce qui s'est passé, mais nous n'en avons jamais parlé. J'ai l'impression qu'on avait toujours tellement de choses à faire qu'on l'a toujours repoussé, et maintenant, ce n'est plus possible. Il est plus que tant de s'occuper du passé de Harry. Il faut se débarrasser de ça une fois pour toutes, afin qu'il puisse repartir sur de nouvelles bases. "

Albus s'assit à côté de Severus et passa son bras autour du duo. " Harry, enfant, si ton père te donne une potion relaxante, te penses-tu capable de nous montrer ce qui s'est passé dans une Pensine ? Nous devons comprendre, comme tu dois _voir_, que ce qu'il t'ont fait était _mauvais_, que tu n'étais _jamais_ en faute. Regarder dans une Pensine aide à analyser ses souvenirs, beaucoup plus qu'en les regardant directement. Peux-tu nous aider à comprendre comment t'aider, enfant ? "

Harry hocha la tête contre la poitrine de son père. Il n'avait strictement aucune envie de faire ça, mais il savait qu'il devait se débarrasser des derniers doutes et de la crainte d'avoir fait quelque chose pour mériter le traitement qu'il avait reçu toutes ces années. Severus fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le sac de potions d'urgence qu'il gardait maintenant dans _toutes_ ses robes ; l'agrandissant, il choisit une puissante potion de relaxation. Il la tendit à Harry, qui la reconnut, enleva le bouchon et but le liquide.

Après quelques minutes, il hocha la tête et s'assit, la potion lui permettant d'être tout à fait à l'aise sur les genoux de Severus. Son grand-père avait vidé sa Pensine et l'avait posée sur la table basse qui leur faisait face. Harry ouvrit la porte lourdement verrouillée dans son esprit et commença à en sortir les pires souvenirs qu'il avait des années passées avec les Dursley. Ceux qu'il n'avait jamais partagés avec personne. Les atroces dont il ne voulait même pas admettre l'existence. Il toucha sa tempe du doigt avant de faire couler la substance argentée dans la Pensine, encore et encore.

Son père et son grand-père le serrant bien fort, il toucha la substance du doigt et ils furent tous les trois aspirés.

* * *

Il n'avait pas deux ans et était enfermé dans son placard. Il avait faim, sa couche était sale et avait été laissée si longtemps dans cet état que la peau était crevassée et en sang. Il entendait le bruit de la fête d'anniversaire de Dudley, les rires des enfants, les adultes racontant les inventions de leurs enfants. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, laissant des traces sur ses joues creuses.

* * *

Harry, habillé de loques qui ne lui allaient pas, se cachant derrière sa tante qui racontait fièrement à la maîtresse de maternelle combien son fils Dudley était doué et intelligent, et combien l'institutrice allait aimer l'avoir dans sa classe. L'institutrice demanda qui était le garçon qui se tenait immobile comme son ombre derrière elle, et Pétunia crispa son visage comme si elle venait de marcher sur une crotte de chien. " Oh, c'est juste Potter, ses ivrognes de parents se sont tués dans un accident de voiture et maintenant nous sommes coincés avec lui. Il est idiot ; mettez-le dans un coin et ne vous embêtez pas avec lui. Ne perdez pas votre temps à essayer de lui _apprendre_ quoi que ce soit. " Harry essayait très fort de ne pas pleurer, effrayé de regarder autour de lui ou même que quelqu'un le remarque, car se faire remarquer était quelque chose qui mettait toujours les Dursley en colère.

* * *

Harry dans la cour, entouré d'enfants qui se moquaient de lui car il ne savait pas son prénom ni sa date d'anniversaire. Dudley menait les autres, le faisant tomber par terre et lui donnant des coups de pieds " J'vous ai dit qu'il était débile, on peut rien lui apprendre, il est trop _crétin_ pour apprendre ! "

* * *

Harry, ramenant fièrement à la maison une dictée sans fautes pour se la faire arracher des mains, un Vernon écarlate lui hurlant " Saleté de monstre, tu veux faire passer Dudley pour un imbécile, tu ne vaux rien, comme tes ivrognes de parents. Les monstres comme toi ne sont pas humains, ce sont des **choses**. Les choses comme toi vivent dans des placards ; elles n'ont pas le droit de manger à table avec les autres ! " Son oncle le projeta contre le mur, assez fort pour lui ouvrir le cuir chevelu. Quand Harry se mit à pleurer, son oncle lui donna une gifle, criant " Les choses ne pleurent pas, les monstres ne sont pas humains ! " Son oncle l'enferma ensuite dans le placard et dit " Deux jours sans manger, et après je verrai si je te laisse sortir, le monstre ! "

* * *

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait **_là_** gamin ? " 

" Rien, oncle Vernon, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas coloré ses cheveux en bleu, c'est vrai ! "

" Menteur, saleté de monstre, va dans ton placard. " Son oncle tenait son bras si fort que des marques apparaissaient déjà. Le t-shirt de l'enfant avait glissé sur une de épaules maigres, révélant des coupures et des traces de coups elles-mêmes sur d'autres traces de coups.

* * *

Harry rassemblant tout son courage pour dire à un professeur que son oncle le battait et qu'il lui avait cassé une côte en lui donnant un coup de pied. Le même professeur rencontrant Vernon sur un terrain de golf et lui expliquant que son neveu essayait de faire circuler des mensonges à son propos à l'école. 

" Les monstres ne reçoivent que ce qu'ils méritent, personne ne te croira ! Personne ne veut de toi, tout le monde se fiche de ce qui arrive aux monstres ! " Son oncle le souleva et le lança dans les escaliers ; puis, le traînant par le bras, le mit dans son placard. Harry se mit à pleurer en silence et attrapa sa jambe cassée, voulant faire cesser la douleur. Une légère lumière dorée entoura le garçon, qui avait fermé les yeux et ne vit rien, entoura la jambe et guérit la blessure.

* * *

Les souvenirs continuèrent, les années défilant alors que Vernon réalisait qu'il pouvait battre l'enfant et même lui briser des os et que le garçon se soignait, et ainsi personne ne voyait rien. Le plaisir sadique que Vernon y prenait, grandissant alors que les années passaient ; et, voyant les choses d'un regard plus détaché, Harry vit une lueur de folie briller de plus en plus dans les yeux de son oncle.

* * *

Tous trois sortirent de la Pensine et se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, où Harry se blottit en frissonnant sur les genoux de son père, le visage enfoui contre la poitrine familière, entouré de bras chauds et puissants, et écoutant la voix douce et apaisante. Albus passait la main le long du dos du garçon, et il le sentit bouger, essuyer ses larmes et se redresser. L'expression du garçon était calme et déterminée. Regardant d'abord Albus, puis Severus, Harry commença à expliquer " Merci papa, et grand-père, de m'avoir fait regarder ces souvenirs. Je peux _voir_ maintenant, et _savoir_ profondément que **_je n'ai rien fait_** pour mériter ce que ces salauds m'ont fait subir. Helga et Rowena m'ont beaucoup aidé, mais avant de regarder moi-même de l'extérieur, je ne le croyais pas vraiment ; mais je le crois maintenant ! " Il serra son père dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement sur le joue, puis se tourna vers son grand-père et fit de même. " Merci d'être là avec moi, et de me faire _affronter_ et **_vaincre_** mes peurs. " 

Ils passèrent un moment tous les trois à parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu et à dire à Harry combien ils étaient fiers de lui pour avoir réussi à repousser tout ça. Ils savaient tous que Harry aurait probablement encore quelques crises de paniques et des flash-backs, mais ils diminueraient avec le temps. Après environ une heure, Harry regarda enfin sa famille et demanda " Alors, pourquoi vous me regardiez d'un air si bizarre au petit-déjeuner ? "

Albus gloussa et lui montra la lettre. Harry fut surpris, mais pas très angoissé. Il avait déjà passé dix-sept examens de Maîtrise, c'était quoi, les BUSEs, à côté ?

Severus laissa les deux hommes discuter de ce qu'ils allaient dire et faire à la conférence de presse de l'après-midi et alla enseigner à sa classe de crétins de septième année de Serpentard. Il soupira et pensa avec soulagement 'Je n'aurai plus jamais à supporter une de ces classes ! Je me demande si je peux leur faire passer une série d'examens difficiles et m'arranger pour qu'il échouent tous et soient tous exclus du cours...'

* * *

Remus et Sirius avaient envoyé Tobias Tranchoir, un des Aurors qui travaillait auparavant à Azkaban, acheter de la nourriture pour les gerbilles. Tobias en était à son troisième magasin. Ils préféraient étaler leurs achats ; combien de personnes devaient nourrir plus de 300 gerbilles ? Le magasin n'était qu'à un ou deux pâtés de maison du Chemin de Traverse, mais ça ne devrait pas être un problème, c'était encore en territoire moldu. Sans qu'il le sache, un Mangemort qui l'avait reconnu le suivait patiemment, attendant l'occasion. 

Quand Tobias sortit du magasin, portant deux gros sacs de granulés pour gerbilles, se dirigeant vers le Chaudron Baveur, quelqu'un l'attendait pour lui lancer un Stupéfix de derrière une poubelle. Il tomba par terre avant même de réaliser qu'il était en danger. Le Mangemort se rapprocha sans se faire voir et lui jeta un Imperius, lui ordonnant de libérer tous les Mangemorts capturés qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Il le réveilla et lui effaça la mémoire. Tobias ramassa les sacs qu'il avait fait tomber pour une raison inconnue et transplana Place Grimaud sans se douter de quoi que ce fût.

* * *

Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi du mardi à préparer des ingrédients et des chaudrons afin de fabriquer d'avantage de 'Remède de Lupin' avant la prochaine pleine lune. Dumbledore avait dit à tous les professeurs au déjeuner que Harry allait passer ses BUSEs la semaine suivante et qu'il ne participerait plus aux cours, afin de lui '_donner_ _du temps pour réviser_'. Après avoir calmé les protestations outrées provoquées par l'annonce, le directeur finit par les convaincre qu'il avait toutes les raisons de penser que M. Potter pouvait réussir ses examens, et que les professeurs n'avaient aucun besoin de prendre sur leur temps personnel pour le faire réviser avec acharnement durant les prochains jours. 

Harry était plutôt content de ne plus avoir de cours, il avait dû constamment faire attention à cacher ses capacités, et retenir une envie irrésistible de faire des farces rien que pour rendre le cours intéressant. Madame Pomfresh avait reconnu la source des mystérieuses hallucinations du professeur Flitwick et lui avait ordonné de _cesser sur le champ_ ou d'affronter les conséquences ! Harry s'était dit que ce n'était pas le moment de lui dire qu'il avait pensé à l'affronter en duel à la place de Severus, mais il avait été tenté.

* * *

A 15h30, il avait mis ses robes de cérémonie et attendait son père dans le bureau du directeur. Harry allait les faire transplaner tous les trois directement dans l'atrium du Ministère, leur épargnant la marche jusqu'à la limite de la zone anti-transplanage de Poudlard, sachant qu'il neigeait à gros flocons. 

Les trois hommes apparurent dans la zone de transplanage et passèrent sans encombres ; personne ne demandait à vérifier à la baguette d'_Albus Dumbledore_, Harry n'en avait plus, et le garde était encore à Poudlard deux ans avant, où il avait eu le professeur Rogue en Potions. C'était son travail de vérifier les baguettes des visiteurs mais il était bien trop intimidé pour se risquer à faire un pas vers l'homme qui pouvait encore lui donner l'impression de n'être qu'un première année ignorant rien qu'avec un de ses regards noirs. Et son regard était _très_ noir !

Severus détestait la presse, ils l'avaient cloué au pilori après la première chute de Voldemort, ils se feraient probablement une joie d'étaler sa vie privée au grand jour, et Severus craignait ce qu'ils pouvaient écrire sur Harry. Avant l'enlèvement, la Gazette du Sorcier déclarait que Voldemort n'était pas revenu, que Dumbledore mentait et que Potter était un adolescent perturbé qui essayait d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Depuis leur retour, le journal avait admis que Voldemort était de retour et que Dumbledore disait la vérité, mais ils n'avaient rien dit à propos de Harry, et Severus avait peur qu'ils attaquent à nouveau son fils. Même si toutes les histoires à propos du duel avaient été très favorables, il n'avait aucune envie qu'ils décident que Harry était peut-être le prochain seigneur des ténèbres ; ils étaient bien capable d'écrire ça pour gagner de l'argent !

Les pensées meurtrières de Severus étaient presque palpables et tout le monde leur laissa le passage alors qu'ils traversaient le Ministère vers la salle de conférence choisir par Madame Bones. Albus tenait un grand paquet plat et rectangulaire, Harry le suivait, perdu dans ses pensées, et ceux qui se risquaient à regarder Severus s'attendaient à voir des éclairs éclater à tout moment autour de sa tête.

Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant le début de la conférence de presse quand ils se glissèrent dans la grande pièce qui grouillait déjà de monde. Albus alla vers l'avant de la salle, conjura un chevalet pour un placer son paquet, puis alla s'asseoir derrière la grande table, faisant signe à Harry et Severus de le rejoindre. Remus était déjà là, assis à l'autre bout de la table, à côté du représentant officiel du Département de Soin et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, M. Rocnoir. Il ne restait que deux sièges libres, et les journalistes et visiteurs cherchaient des places dans le public.

A 16 heures pile, le Ministre Bones et Arthur Weasley entrèrent et s'assirent. Un secrétaire demanda le silence et la conférence commença. La Ministre commença par lire un discours préparé " Chers sorcières et sorciers, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour annoncer et commémorer la **_libération_** d'une partie de notre population qui a été longtemps repoussée et opprimée. Grâce à une potion miraculeuse créée par deux sorciers doués et généreux, ils vont pouvoir vivre à nouveau une vie normale et productive. Nous allons commencer par une déclaration de M. Barnabus Rocnoir, du Département de Soin et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques. M. Rocnoir, je vous en prie. "

M. Rocnoir se leva et annonça " J'ai assisté à l'ingestion et à la guérison subséquente de la Lycanthropie le 17 janvier sur M. Remus Lupin " il désigna Remus " et j'ai lancé à la suite tous les sorts connus de diagnostic de la lycanthropie, et l'ai découvert totalement sain. La potion a été administrée au lever de la pleine lune, la malédiction a été dissipée et M. Lupin a gardé sa forme humaine pendant la pleine lune durant toute la nuit. "

La foule finit par se calmer pour écouter la suite uniquement après que M. Weasley ait appelé les Aurors qui se tenaient sur les côtés de la pièce et menacé de faire évacuer la salle si tout le monde ne regagnait pas immédiatement son siège.

M. Rocnoir continua " Cette potion, appelée le '_Remède de Lupin_', sera disponible _gratuitement_ pour tous les loups-garous qui se présenteront à mon bureau. Il y aura approximativement 60 doses pour la pleine lune du 14 février, puis des doses supplémentaires chaque mois jusqu'à ce que chaque personne enregistrée ait reçu la potion. Un tirage au sort sera effectué chaque mois parmi les noms des personnes enregistrées. La priorité est donnée aux enfants et aux personnes dont l'état de santé est trop fragile pour supporter une autre transformation. Vous pourrez poser toutes vos questions à mon bureau à partir de 10 heures demain matin. Je laisse maintenant la parole aux créateurs de cette potion miraculeuse, **_M. Harry Potter et le Professeur Severus Rogue_**. "

Harry et Severus se levèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et des centaines de personnes criant des questions. Harry leva sa 'baguette' et lança un _Silencio_ en arc de cercle sur la foule. Le silence soudain était presque surnaturel après une telle cacophonie. Madame Bones le regarda avec admiration " Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ça, mon garçon ; ça a l'air _très_ utile. " Harry, l'air un peu embarrassé, hocha la tête.

Severus prit la parole " Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, j'ai commencé à travailler sur la potion Tue-Loup il y a une dizaine d'années. Même si cette potion ne _guérit_ pas la lycanthropie, elle permet au loup-garou de garder son intelligence et sa raison humaine, même pendant la transformation. Je n'ai pas pu améliorer la formule avant que mon _brillant_ collègue suggère d'ajouter un ingrédient nouveau et de modifier la recette. La potion a ensuite été développée en collaboration entre M. Potter et moi.

" Mais l'idée originelle du remède est de M. Potter. Je suis honoré qu'il m'ait permis de participer à la création de cette potion qui va guérir définitivement les personnes souffrant de lycanthropie. Je vous remercie ; nous ne pouvons pas répondre aux questions concernant les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation, le brevet a été déposé et cette potion n'est disponible que par le Ministère. Si vous souhaitez plus de renseignements, vous pourrez poser toutes vos questions au Ministère. Merci. "

Severus tapa l'épaule de Harry, le garçon défit le sort et ils s'assirent.

Le public était encore trop sidéré pour parler quand Albus Dumbledore se leva et agita sa baguette en direction du paquet enveloppé. Le papier disparut pour révéler un portrait de Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor, qui ouvrirent les yeux et regardèrent autour d'eux. Le public poussa un cri de surprise collectif et attendit de voir ce que les deux 'ennemis mortels' allaient dire.

Godric prit la parole en premier. " Bonjour, chers sorciers. Je **_suis_** vraiment Godric Gryffondor. Je vais parler en premier car il existe plus de portraits de moi, assez pour que la plupart d'entre vous me reconnaissent. Mon beau-frère, Salazar, et moi sommes venus ici aujourd'hui pour dissiper un certain nombre de mythes et de mensonges circulant à notre propos et à celui de nos descendants. J'ai été très choqué de voir combien notre histoire avait été perdue, que ce soit par ignorance ou par destruction délibérée. Notre portrait a été récemment découvert dans une pièce secrète de Poudlard et a subi de nombreux tests qui ont vérifié son âge et son authenticité, et nous avons répondu à de nombreuses questions sur des sujets que seuls les Fondateurs connaissaient. Et oui, j'ai effectivement dit que Salazar est mon beau-frère. Il a épousa ma sœur, Helga Poufsouffle, et avec ma chère épouse, Rowena Serdaigle, nous avons créé l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard en l'an 996, afin de combattre l'obscurité qui menaçait notre monde. "

Salazar prit la parole " A cause d'un fourvoiement lorsque j'avais quatorze ans, il a été déclaré que j'avais conçu un enfant bâtard avec la fille du gérant du bar local. J'étais avec un groupe d'apprentis plus âgés qui m'ont initié aux joies de l'hydromel. Et même après mille ans, j'ai honte de dire que je n'ai absolument _aucun souvenir_ de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.

" Seize ans plus tard, un garçon est apparu et a clamé être l'enfant que j'avais conçu avec la fille du patron du bar qui travaillait ce soir-là. Le garçon s'est attribué le nom de Serpentard et a commencé une campagne de haine contre les moldus et les sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus qui frappe toujours notre monde. Il n'a _jamais été prouvé_ que ce garçon était le mien, je ne l'ai jamais proclamé comme étant mon héritier et je ne le ferai jamais. Je ne nie pas qu'il puisse être mon fils, mais il pourrait aussi être le fils d'un de mes compagnons ou de quiconque a fréquenté la taverne ce soir là.

" Votre Lord Voldemort, qui se nomme en réalité Tom Elvis Jedusor, est peut-être un descendant de ce bâtard qui a clamé être mon fils. Mais il n'est pas et n'a jamais été l'héritier de Serpentard, que ce soit de moi ou de mes deux fils légitimes. Je n'accepte ni ses méthodes ni ses croyances. Sans l'ajout du sang moldu dans les lignées sorcières, nous ne serions bientôt plus que des Cracmols. Mon adorable femme Helga se ferait une grande joie de vous prouver cela en le comparant à l'élevage des chiens de race, si vous pouviez supporter ses explications pendant des jours entiers. " Il y eut des rires nerveux à cette plaisanterie, mais presque tout le monde était silencieux, encore sous le choc d'entendre les Fondateurs en personne.

Godric prit la suite " En fin de compte, j'ai dû affronter et j'ai tué celui qui clamait porter le nom de Serpentard, et beaucoup de personnes innocentes sont tombées des deux côtés. De nombreuses années auparavant, Salazar avait été grièvement blessé quand le plafond d'une grotte s'est écroulé sur lui alors qu'il récoltait des ingrédients. Ses blessures étaient sévères et il lui a fallu de nombreux mois pour se remettre, même s'il n'a jamais pu marcher sans douleur. Les blessures avaient modifié son apparence, et quand il est revenu à Poudlard, pour sa sécurité, celle de sa famille, et à cause du nombre grandissant d'attaques contre des sorciers et des moldus par des fanatiques clamant le nom de Serpentard, il a changé de nom et n'a plus quitté le château. "

Salazar acheva " Le mythe selon lequel Godric et moi serions des ennemis mortels et selon lequel j'aurais quitté le château parce que les autres Fondateurs acceptaient les étudiants nés de moldus n'est qu'un mythe. Certains de nos étudiants de la première époque, et très prometteurs, étaient nés de moldus, et en fait mon fils aîné, mon héritier, a épousé une sorcière née de moldus très puissante et intelligente. Je l'aimais comme ma fille, et les six petits-enfants qu'elle a eu ont chacun leur place dans mon cœur. La Chambre des Secrets s'appelait simplement la Chambre de Serpentard ; c'était là que je créais certaines potions dangereuses, bien à l'écart de l'école, et après m'être blessé, là que je me réfugiais quand le château était sous attaque, car je ne pouvais pas me défendre. Le basilic était un _animal de compagnie_ que le sixième directeur de Poudlard, un Fourchelang, a ramené d'un voyage en Egypte. Merci à l'avance pour votre aide afin de diffuser la vérité et de dissiper ces mythes. "

Les deux hommes firent un signe de tête à Harry et Severus et disparurent pour regagner leurs cadres habituels, à Poudlard. Harry dut relancer un _Silencio_ afin de calmer le public et leur demanda de poser leurs questions un à la fois.

" Alors, qui est l'héritier de Serpentard, et quel nom a-t-il pris ? "

Le Ministre Bones brandit des parchemins " J'ai ici des documents qui ont été gardés en sécurité pendant mille ans dans un coffre de Gringotts, montrant la descendance du vrai Salazar Serpentard ; le document a été enchanté pour se mettre à jour de lui-même. Le nom situé en bas de la liste, et désignant l'héritier actuel, est le Seigneur Severus Rogue. J'ai les mêmes documents pour Godric Gryffondor, qui indique comme héritier légitime le Seigneur Harry Potter. Le nom choisi par Salazar Serpentard n'est pas indiqué ; nous pouvons supposer que c'est Rogue, qui est un ancien mot gobelin pour racine. "

Une nouvelle série de cris et de questions éclata, rendant impossible d'entendre quoi que ce fût. Deux journalistes durent être mis dehors avant que le public se calme. Après une série de questions sur les informations apportées par les Fondateurs, Madame Bones dirigea les questions vers un autre sujet.

" A propos de ce remède, que se passera-t-il s'ils ne veulent pas venir au Ministère se faire identifier comme loups-garous ? Vous ne les soignerez pas ? "

M. Weasley s'avança. " Le seul moyen de recevoir le remède est de venir au Ministère. La préparation de la potion demande des soins particuliers, et elle doit être prise à un moment précis et sous surveillance ; elle ne sera _pas_ disponible autrement que par le Ministère. Nous ne cherchons pas à poursuivre ou à enfermer qui que ce soit, nous voulons seulement nous assurer que le contrôle de la potion reste entre les mains des autorités. Dès que quelqu'un sera guéri, son nom sera effacé de la liste et il pourra reprendre sa vie de manière tout à fait normale, sans aucune restriction. "

" Seigneur Potter, qu'avez-vous ajouté à la potion Tue-Loup pour en faire un remède au lieu d'une simple potion palliative ? "

" Comme il a été dit plus tôt, les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation ne seront pas dévoilés. La potion est très dangereuse à préparer et cela ne doit être fait que par des professionnels. En ce qui concerne les ingrédients, seuls le professeur Rogue et moi pouvons les rassembler. L'ingrédient principal se trouve dans un endroit que seuls nous deux connaissons, et cela restera ainsi, un secret fermement gardé. " dit Harry en insistant sur ses mots.

Madame Bones se leva, déclara que la conférence de presse était terminée et indiqua aux autres conférenciers de la suivre par une porte dérobée. Les Aurors se placèrent de part et d'autre de la porte afin de s'assurer que seules les personnes autorisées la franchissaient. M. Rocnoir leur dit au revoir et alla à son bureau afin d'aider son équipe à se préparer à l'inondation de loups-garous qu'ils attendaient le lendemain matin. M. Weasley rentra au Terrier dîner avec sa famille.

Remus étreignit le trio de Poudlard et embrassa Harry sur la joue, le remerciant à nouveau. " Je dois rejoindre Sirius, Maugrey et lui doivent agrandir et réaménager 'Gerbilles Land' ce soir. La section des mâles devient surpeuplée et nous devons agrandir leurs cages et ajouter d'autres tubes pour qu'ils ne s'écrasent pas. Nous devons aussi trouver quelque chose pour Lucius, il est complètement obsédé par Drago, et Drago a arrêté de manger, il se cache sous les copeaux. "

Harry ricana " On pourrait lui donner sa propre balle et apprendre à Buck à jouer au croquet... Tu sais, avec des petits arcs et une crosse... Ou peut-être une balle de caoutchouc, et lui apprendre le basket ? "

Severus se pencha et murmura dans l'oreille de Harry " On pourrait le laisser s'échapper et retourner voir Tom sous sa forme de gerbille. Je suis sûr que Nagini adorerait jouer avec lui. "

Harry regarda son père, les yeux ronds. " Ça, c'est méchant, drôle, mais méchant ! "

* * *

Le dîner avec Madame Bones fut très intéressant. Ils finirent par lui raconter tout leur voyage dans le passé et comment ils étaient devenus une famille. Elle était éblouie par l'entraînement de Harry et ses dix-sept diplômes de Maîtrise. Elle était plus que désolée de devoir lui faire passer ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs alors qu'il avait déjà passé ses diplômes de Maître, mais il n'y avait aucun autre moyen, à moins de révéler où ils avaient été, ce que personne ne souhaitait. 

Ils venaient de finir le pudding et savouraient une bonne tasse de thé, renversés dans leurs chaises, quand un secrétaire junior débarqua avec un message urgent pour les trois de Poudlard. Dumbledore prit le parchemin et l'ouvrit avec hâte. Il reconnut l'écriture hachée de Maugrey Fol-Œil, qui avait noté

_**Besoin d'aide en vitesse ! Gerbilles Land attaqué, garde sous Imperius, gerbilles évadées !**_

_**Maugrey**_

Avec un rapide au revoir, Dumbledore, Rogue et Harry coururent vers le point de transplanage privé dans le bureau de Madame Bones et partirent avec un simple petit 'pop'.

* * *

**Note** : ici, l'auteur a demandé a ses lecteurs de lui donner toutes les idées qu'ils avaient pour la capture des gerbilles. Je vous propose de faire la même chose ; même si ces suggestions ne figureront pas dans l'histoire, c'est un bon moyen de s'éclater (j'ai participé au jeu pour _Broke Him_, vous verrez) – et puis sachez qu'avec le nombre de reviews, à peine 10 des suggestions a été retenu ! Je vais publier les meilleures suggestions des lecteurs d'origine. Il y a eu pas mal de répétitions, mais quelques idées _très_ originales... Lâchez-vous ! Et, au cas où vous auriez des scrupules, sachez que les reviewers anglophones ont proposé des méthodes... définitives. Non, je n'en dirai pas plus ! 

Chapitre 27 : Bowling pour Gerbilles.


	27. Bowling pour Gerbilles

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling mais j'aime bien m'amuser avec les histoires et jouer avec les personnages, mais juste pour le fun !

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : Eh bien c'est, euh... d'après ma boîte mail, **Patmol**, mais d'après le site, **Gryffondor**. Je suis obligée de me fier au site... Il faut vraiment que j'update plus tôt dans la journée !

Merci pour toutes vos suggestions sur les gerbilles... Chose promise, chose due, voici les suggestions des anglophones, puis les solutions que j'ai préféré parmi les vôtres. Soit dit en passant, vous êtes une bande de barbares ! J'avais dit capturer, pas trucider ! (Enfin, j'ai bien rigolé en lisant mes mails...)

- RiverSong DreamShadow (ah, faut le reconnaître, côté pseudos, les anglophones nous écrasent ! Le site a même exigé que les pseudos soient limités à – hum – 30 caractères. TRENTE ! Qui peut avoir un nom en 30 caractères ?) : Buck les flaire comme un chien de chasse. Elles sont mises dans des boules qui sont scotchées ensemble pour faire une grande chaîne.

- athenakitty : Que les tubes chassent les gerbilles comme des serpents ! Les chats les chassent et les mettent dans des boîtes. Buck course Vernon. Les gerbilles sont mises dans un canon spécial qui les lance dans une grande cage. (mon idée préférée du lot)

- Ophiucus s'y est mise avec son mari, mais beaucoup d'idées ne marchent pas, car elles auraient eu lieu avant que la maison (re)devienne normale : Mme Black crie à cause de 'rats', Kreattur crie quand des gerbilles se réfugient dans son placard, les gerbilles se cachent dans les têtes d'elfes... Autres idées : une roue pour capturer Queudver, si l'Epouvantard est encore là, il se transforme en furet (c'est un prédateur naturel), les Doxies cachées dans les rideaux les assomment.

- rosiegirl : Buck prend quelques gerbilles dans son bec... par exemple Lucius et Bella ! Et il a mal au ventre après. (ça y est ! premier meurtre !). Peter et Drago doivent se cacher dans un coin, ils n'ont pas envie de retourner devant Voldemort...

- Cynthia1850 (mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec les numéros, bon sang ?) : Elle reprend des idées basiques, rien de très spécial. Un truc : propose de laisser les pleins pouvoirs à Buck.

- Tanned Snapette propose quelques titres : 'Evasion de Gerbilles : les Risques de la Place Grimaud' ; 'Hors de la balle, dans le griffon' (référence aux titres des chapitres 2 et 3) ; 'Quand les Gerbilles Attaquent !' Elle se demande comment des gerbilles peuvent synchroniser une attaque... Elle pense que Nott, McNair et bien sûr Lucius seront les trois meneurs de l'évasion. Que Bella va essayer de rejoindre Voldemort. Elle demande que l'auteur fasse quelque chose avec des serpents (je vois que les idées tordues de Severus intéressent les gens...) ; les gerbilles feraient un très bon apéritif, ou alors un petit coupe-faim, pour Nagini.

- anon : conjurer un serpent qui les avale toutes et les garde dans son ventre jusqu'à ce que les cages soient réparées (je ne veux même pas IMAGINER ça !)

- laragirl007 : encore une qui a aimé l'idée de Severus : les gerbilles qui retournent auprès de Voldemort se font bouffer par Nagini. Elle propose quelques autres solutions : Ron, Hermione et Ginny les chassent avec des filets à papillon / une armée d'hippogriffes ou de chats magiques. Elle se demande comment identifier les gerbilles et pense que les Dursley ne doivent pas s'évader.

- AmyAmidala ne fait pas dans la dentelle : que Buck en mange plusieurs ! Au premier rang, Queudver et Lucius. Les chats peuvent aider.

- R-Krulle demande qu'au moins une retourne vers Voldemort, pour qu'on voie Nagini la chasser.

- cey : (là, je vous mets la traduction de la review, et je vous promets que je n'ai pas changé un mot.) " Quand mes hamsters s'échappent, de la nourriture dans des bouteilles avec un goulot juste assez large pour qu'ils passent, ça marche bien. (passe une ligne) Sauf pour celui que le chien a mangé. " (Pour ceux qui ne connaissent rien aux hamsters, sachez que le rongeur fugueur engrangera la nourriture dans ses abajoues... et ne pourra plus sortir.). A part ça, elle propose les filets à papillons et des pièges à souris qui ne tuent pas.

- Walking-From-Omelas : plus ça va, plus c'est gore... Que Harry prenne sa forme de Kneazle et chasse les Malefoy et les Dursley (surtout Vernon), attrape Vernon et " joue avec ".

- Shadow-Hawk Opal (il arrive un moment où on ne s'étonne plus de rien...) : Que Croûtard en coince un contre un mur. Peter tremblant de peur, ça le fait, non ? Lucius et Drago dans des boules, et que Buck joue au croquet !

**Pas triste, hein ? Voici maintenant les vôtres...**  
J'ai choisi celles que je préférais, les plus imaginatives, et j'ai donc dû faire un tri, vu que pas mal d'idées avaient déjà été proposées... Je n'ai pas mis les noms, mais je pense que vous vous reconnaîtrez ! Comme pour les anglophones, j'ai dû modifier la mise en forme ; les parenthèses sont de moi.

- Chacun prend un club de golf et les envoie dans le bec de Buck (à votre avis, je considère ça comme une solution définitive ?)

- Accio, Harry sous sa forme de griffon, et puis vu le titre, il y aura des trucs de balle : un truc du genre Pokémon, dès que la balle touche la gerbille, elle la chope ! (j'ai adoré celle là) Les gerbilles ne peuvent pas transplaner, dommage, sinon on en enverrait à Nagini...

- Encore Buck (brave bête !), pour faire la peau du traître qui les a libérées (non mais ça va pas ? il était sous Imperius !). Aussi des aigles et des faucons. (pour l'instant, personne n'a pensé à... !)

- Tapette à souris, classique / Du fromage relié aux cages, mais est ce que ça mange du fromage les gerbilles? (j'en sais rien !) / Une flûte, comme dans le conte où les souris suive le joueur de flûtes (wouah, pas mal !) / par Stupéfix, pas très imaginatif (faut bien viser !) / et enfin Buck n'a qu'a toutes les manger (oui, c'est sadique ! Pauvre Buck ! Plus de 300 gerbilles à avaler !)

- Spécial pour Lucius : un sosie de Drago empli de poison ! (j'ai bien aimé celle-là...)

- Un concours de vitesse avec des serpents. (" Pourquoi se faire des scrupules alors que ces gerbilles n'en ont pas eu envers les humains. " Tu veux pas y aller au lance-flammes non plus ? Non, je rigole...)

- Une tapette à souris / Buck qui en attrape une ou deux / une qui est rester coincée dans la balle d'exercice / deux gerbilles qui se frappent la tête et s'assomment (j'aime bien celle-là... simple mais bien comique !)/ une qui se fait frapper par un velo toujours vivant mais amoché (est-ce que l'auteur pourrait me préciser ce qu'elle entend par " velo " ? Voldemort ?) / Drago il a pas bougé il est bien dans la gerbilles land et veut plus rien savoir de papa

- Curée des Buck et des chats sous le regard effaré des spectateurs

- Fred et George se feront une joie de participer... Ils manquent sûrement de volontaires pour tester leurs inventions ! (ils en paient peut-être ?) Du genre une illusion de Voldy et de son serpent qui les coursent

- Harry, Severus et Albus doivent lancer ensemble un sort surpuissant : le gerbillo-destructum. Ça anéantit toutes les gerbilles de la surface de la terre ! (j'ai éclaté de rire en lisant celui-là, bravo pour l'idée ! Sacrée imagination !)

- (je laisse la parole à l'auteur de cette idée particulièrement fumante) : " on devrait, après les avoir retrouvées, les donner à des petites filles qui s'en occuperaient très gentiment... mais sans moyen jamais de se retransformer ! comme ça ils apprendraient à jouer à la dînette, à être affectueux ce qui dans leur cas doit être dur, à mourir en dignité dans les chiottes – eh oui les petites filles sont parfois cruelles – ou à mourir de faim – elles oublient aussi souvent de les nourrir ! etc... " (je pensais que ça ne m'arriverait jamais, mais j'ai trouvé pire que moi avec mes hamsters...)

**Réponses aux autres reviews** : (j'ai coupé les passages liés aux gerbilles)

**Gryffondor** : " Très bon chapitre!  
Il est vrai que maintenant Harry peut enfin essayer de se reconstruire psychologiquement après ce que son oncle lui a fait. D'ailleurs son oncle aurait mieux fait d'être emprisonné à vie pour toutes ces atrocités.  
Gryff! "

_Réponse_ : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Vernon, il va avoir ce qu'il mérite... Tu le verras dans ce chapitre !

**PirateOfHogwarts : " **Bonsoir !  
Beau chapitre, la scène où Harry se cale sur les genoux de son père est touchante, et l'exorcisme de ses souvenirs assez frappant.  
Mais je persiste et signe : C'est beaucoup trop court ! Je réclame une dose supplémentaire :D  
Bon courage pour la suite !  
Pirate OfHogwart  
PS : Je n'ai pas vu le deuxième Pirate des Caraïbes ... Trop médiatisé lol "

_Réponse_ : Oui, mignon, hein ? Heureusement que Severus est grand... Pour la longueur, je te laisse en discuter avec l'auteur...  
Ça veut dire que tu vas pas lire ma fic alors ? Snif.

**mogyoda** : " ça commence avec un peu d'humour avec le paragraphe sur Flitwick qui ne lâche plus son assiette des yeux, pour poursuivre par du drame, rapidement pris en charge par Severus et Albus, avec tout ça, je serai bien heureuse si Buck mettait le bec sur la gerbille Vernon sans balle de protection  
ensuite la conférence de presse et la déclaration des fondateurs, il était temps que la véritable histoire soit racontée, et puis devant les journalistes, ça diminue le temps nécessaire pour que ça fasse le tour de toute la communauté pour finir sur du suspense "

_Réponse_ : Wouah ! Une analyste ! Mes reviewers préférés ! (C'est vrai !). Tu as tout saisi, que puis-je rajouter ? Que ça monte encore d'un cran dans ce chapitre, peut-être... J'ai adoré traduire la scène des Fondateurs. Le coup de l'erreur de jeunesse de Salazar sous l'emprise de l'alcool me fait toujours pleurer de rire : c'est d'un ridicule ! Un futur Fondateur, dont tout le monde se souviendra pendant des centaines d'années, qui se retrouve ivre mort et couche (peut-être) avec la fille de l'aubergiste... Il n'y a vraiment que teacherbev pour oser faire un truc pareil...

**Patmol** : " Juste une question (c'est peut-être une erreur ou c'est moi qui délire) dans un chap où ils étaient dans le passé, ils ont fait un arbre généalogique de Harry où il était l'héritier des 4 et de Merlin non ? Pourquoi là il n'est que celui de God et c'est Sev celui de Sal ?  
et continues, tu fais un superbe boulot !  
P. "

_Réponse_ : Je me suis posé la même question en lisant le chapitre. Severus est _bien_ l'héritier de Salazar (en revanche, il n'est pas celui de Merlin car Salazar ne lui est pas relié biologiquement), et Harry est effectivement le descendant des 4 Fondateurs et de Merlin. Je pense que lors de la conférence de presse, Madame Bones n'a pas voulu compliquer les choses. Elle a dit qui était l'héritier de Salazar pour bien souligner le fait que ce n'est pas Voldemort, et comme Godric était également présent, elle a dit qui était son descendant actuel – Harry. Il est aussi celui des autres, mais ce n'était pas le sujet de la conférence. Et je crois que Harry a déjà bien assez à faire avec la presse comme ça ! Tu imagines les interviews si les journalistes apprenaient qu'il descend des 4 Fondateurs et de Merlin ?

**Touone** : " AARRGGHH ! Les chapitres pré-enregistrés ne sont plus ! Il va falloir que je subisse doulouresement l'attente, transperçant la moelle de ma moelle (à savoir ma cervelle).  
Bon, ben on va essayer de faire quelque chose de convenable tout de même. Alors, euuh ...  
Magnifique traduction, un scénario fluide qui regorge de péripéties grosses mais pas envahissantes. On évolue dans l'histoire comme dans un labyrinthe, la surprise à chaque coin, et les mauvaises impressions de déjà vu ... Même s'il me reste à chaque histoire que je lis une frustration de voir que les personnages sont vraiment un petit peu trop c ... Et quelque chose que l'on remarque et qui permettra l'accomplissement de la prophétie, ils le découvrent 30 chapitres après avec un grand "ah ha ! oh ho !" tonitruant et inutile mais les faisant quand même passer pour des héros intelligents, fins et rusés  
Je les considère plutôt comme intelligibles, minces et usés.  
Sinon, quoi dire quoi dire ... Pas de fautes d'aurtaugraffe (très important)  
Hum ...  
A oui, je me porte garant pour que tu traduise Hock him (a moins que ce ne sois hack him ? ... Le gens ne pourrait pas parler tous français et on n'en parle plus ? C'est quand même une des langues les plus riches, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait parler universellement anglais alors que un seul mot peut en désigner plusieurs ...)  
Et au fait, désolé pour la faute à douloureusement plus haut, tu l'auras sûrement oublié mais c'est un effet littéraire que je cherche à développer pour qu'il (et moi hehee) soit reconnu par l'académie (:D)  
Bon ben voilà, je crois que c'est tout ... Ah non, oui : COURAGE POUR LA SUITE. Et pi essaie de dormir un peu, même si tu prend du retard sur la traduction, ceux qui aiment vraiment ce récit et qui lisent les notes comprendrons (si ils ont plus de 8-9 ans)  
Aller je te laisse. Ou je vous laisse si tu-vous préféres-z.  
Raah, faut que j'arrête de relancer des sujets. Là, j'arrête, courage, merci, bonsoir bonne nuit bonne soupe. "

_Réponse_ : Un peu trop QUOI ? Cela dit, la remarque qui suit ne manque pas de sel. Ça me fait penser à cette histoire hilarante – hélas supprimée par le site (mais la traduction en français est toujours là !) – qui répertoriait les clichés sur Harry Potter... J'ai déjà raconté ça mais je ne résiste pas à le raconter de nouveau... La fic procédait par parodie en exagérant le plus possible les traits caractéristiques de chaque type d'histoire. Un des types à y passer était les fic " action/aventure " (le type de cette fic) où Harry devait trouver, pour vaincre Voldemort, une amulette dont personne ne savait rien et qui lui était révélée en rêve par le fantôme d'une femme qui pouvait – ou pas – être sa mère. Les recherches sur l'amulette se déroulaient selon un rituel très précis : Hermione retournait la bibliothèque pendant que Ron et Harry (je cite) " posent leur cul sur une chaise et ne foutent rien ". L'amulette se révélait être (je me marre à chaque fois que j'y pense) une médaille en or massif avec une gravure représentant un serpent et un lion se poignardant avec des fourches à foin et l'expression " Crève, sale bâtard, crève ! " écrite en latin. Voilà, c'était mon petit quart d'heure de souvenirs. Bon, c'est vrai, il faut bien l'admettre, au bout de... ouh là... eh oui, plus de 260000 (deux cent soixante mille) fics sur Harry Potter, c'est vrai qu'on retombe invariablement sur certaines idées, sur certains moyens... Parce qu'ils sont bons et parce que ça marche !  
Merci pour ta remarque sur l'orthographe, je suis une maniaque de ce sujet et j'apprécie de voir que les gens l'apprécient...  
Vote pris en compte. L'histoire s'appelle _You Broke Him, You Fix Him_ mais je l'ai traduit par une expression plus française, " La Casse se Paie ". Premier chapitre prévu le vendredi 29 septembre. Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, l'anglais est plus riche que le français ! Bon, d'accord, c'est parce qu'ils ont piqué des mots à toutes les langues disponibles, qu'ils ont je ne sais combien de synonymes (un auteur américain que j'aime beaucoup, Bill Bryson, et dont je lis en ce moment un livre sur la langue anglaise dit qu'un dictionnaire basique de synonymes en anglais serait aussi gros qu'un dictionnaire standard en français, c'est à dire près de 2000 pages) et d'orthographes bizarroïdes du même mot, mais j'aime bien l'anglais. Le vocabulaire est tellement étendu qu'il y a beaucoup plus de nuances. Enfin, si ton opinion est faite, je ne vais pas tenter de te convertir, je sens que c'est perdu d'avance...  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon sommeil, je rattrape... Ah oui, annonce collective : **JE SUIS GUÉRIE**. Voilà.  
Merci pour ton message, ça fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme ça, même si on a des sueurs froides la première fois qu'on en voit la longueur.  
Cela dit, j'aime toutes les reviews, courtes ou longues ! **Cette histoire frôle les 300 reviews **(il en faut encore 10) **et je compte bien y arriver ! Merci de votre participation !**

**Touraz** : " tu ne veu pa ke prenne mal ta remark? dsl mè c déja fè. je te mè des review simplemt parce ke je souhaite ke tu continu la tradiction parce ke jadore cette fic, c tt. je nè franchemt pa apprécié t 2 commentaire. dsl si ça ressemble a d sms pr toi, mè pr moi c une review (jen fè pa d + longue). jespère ke la longueur te conviendra, ainsi ke leur, cette fois-ci. "

_Réponse_ : Je sais, j'ai eu tort, je suis une imbécile et je n'aurais jamais dû écrire ça. C'était idiot et méchant. Chacun a le droit d'écrire ses reviews comme il (elle) veut. Ne t'occupe pas de l'heure, je suis vraiment désolée de t'être tombée sur le dos l'autre fois, j'étais d'une humeur de dogue et je me suis défoulée sur mes reviewers au lieu de trouver un moyen plus intelligent de me passer les nerfs. Je te demande sincèrement pardon.

Et merci bien sûr à tous les autres, **Miss Rogue**, **Thealie**, **Kex Black**, **Luffynette**, **Galaelle** (ne t'inquiète pas, je suis guérie ! Le traitement a bien marché et je suis à nouveau en forme), **zaika** (merci pour ton second message !), **Mirrabella**, **Nymphadora Tonks**, **Archangel.gaia**, **Raffi **et **laine de mouton**. (désolée si j'ai oubliée quelqu'un mais entre les reviews-gerbilles, les reviews-non gerbilles et les reviews doubles, j'ai eu un peu de mal à relever les noms.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Bowling pour Gerbilles**

Dumbledore, Rogue et Harry Transplanèrent directement du Ministère devant la porte du 12 Place Grimaud et montèrent en hâte les escaliers maintenant étincelants menant à la porte rouge vif. Ils ouvrirent la porte et pénétrèrent dans un chaos absolu. Sirius et McGonagall, sous leurs formes de Patmol et Rayures, galopaient après les gerbilles pour les empêcher d'aller vers la porte. Maugrey Fol-Œil et Remus brandissaient de grands filets à papillon et attrapaient les gerbilles que le chien et le chat rabattaient vers eux avant de les mettre dans une grande boite en plastique. Ron, sous sa forme de lion, se tenait en bas de l'escalier, bloquant la voie, alors que des dizaines de gerbilles couraient à l'étage, essayant de descendre, mais trouvant les escaliers barrés par un lion. Dumbledore attrapa la main de Harry et sans un mot, ils joignirent leurs pouvoirs. En tant que Gardien du Secret, Dumbledore était lié aux protections de la maison, qu'il augmenta, pendant que Harry créait un sort de blocage empêchant tout animal, aussi petit soit-il, d'entrer ou de sortir de la maison.

Severus se transforma en chauve-souris et vola vers la salle de bal, attrapant les gerbilles dans ses petites pattes et les laissant tomber dans les bacs de Plexiglas placés stratégiquement sur le chemin. Le plastique, combiné avec la hauteur des bacs, empêchaient les gerbilles de grimper et de s'échapper à nouveau. Severus tomba presque par terre en découvrant la salle de bal. Le jeune Auror, Tobias, était ligoté et inconscient dans un coin, mais on aurait dit que Buck lui avait marché dessus avant. Des centaines de gerbilles de toutes les couleurs galopaient dans tous les sens, rendant difficile la tâche de se concentrer sur un seul animal.

Buck et plusieurs chats jouaient à une version particulière de gendarmes et de voleurs avec un groupe de gerbilles au niveau de la partie la plus abîmée de l'habitat. Il avait l'air d'avoir été pulvérisé par plusieurs Reducto avant de fondre dans une sorte de sculpture d'art moderne. Hagrid, criant à pleine voix, capturait les rongeurs grâce à un aspirateur agrandi et modifié, visiblement œuvre de McGonagall. Les gerbilles étourdies et poussiéreuses étaient aspirées puis atterrissaient dans un grand sac plastique balancé sur la large épaule d'Hagrid.

Un des jumeaux Weasley lançait ce qui ressemblait à de grandes toiles d'araignée, coinçant les gerbilles contre le plancher de chêne poli. L'autre jumeau lançait des sortes de bulles de savon moldues avec sa baguette. Elle n'éclataient pas en touchant le sol, mais se précipitaient vers la gerbille la plus proche. Quand la bulle touchait la gerbille, elle l'enveloppait, puis se transformait en boule à gerbille en plastique jaune, avant de rouler se rattacher à une chaîne grandissante de boules à gerbille jaunes qui ressemblait à une sorte de jouet étrange pour bébé.

Harry et Dumbledore montèrent les escaliers en courant après avoir renforcé les barrières de la maison, et regardèrent le champ de bataille un instant avant de passer à l'action. Harry conjura plusieurs serpents et les envoya dans les trous des murs à la recherche de gerbilles qui auraient pu s'échapper par là. Dumbledore se tenait au milieu de la pièce, agitant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête comme un lasso, et lançant des Accio, attirant les gerbilles par poignées, et les déposant dans les bacs en plastique. Severus reprit sa forme humaine et conjura des couvercles avec un trou en forme d'entonnoir pour les bacs. Il envoya ensuite les balles et les gerbilles entoilées dans les bacs.

Harry alla sur le pallier, et, regardant vers l'escalier qui descendait, créa plusieurs mini tornades, balayant les petits fugitifs tout en laissant les humains et les autres animaux, beaucoup plus lourds, en sécurité au sol. Il guida soigneusement ses tornades vers un grand bac vide que McGonagall avait conjuré après avoir repris sa forme humaine. Il plaça la queue des tornades dans l'entonnoir et relâcha l'Air, le remerciant pour son aide.

Les gerbilles glissèrent tour à tour dans l'entonnoir pour arriver dans la boîte, trop étourdies pour faire autre chose qu'atterrir en couches successives de Mangemorts boules de poils. Maugrey balaya l'entrée de son œil magique et la déclara vide de tout rongeur. Il monta lentement les escaliers, trop fatigué pour aller plus vite, son œil tournant dans tous les sens, fouillant chaque trou et fissure. Il désignait de temps en temps un endroit et une des personnes qui le suivait stupéfixait, attirait ou capturait les gerbilles restantes.

Quand le groupe épuisé atteignit la salle de bal, Maugrey Fol-Œil commença à examiner les murs avec son œil, désignant les endroits où les gerbilles se cachaient. Harry envoya ses serpents à leur poursuite, Hagrid les aspira, Sirius et Remus firent carrément un trou dans le mur avant de les prendre à main nue.

Molly et Arthur Weasley remontèrent les escaliers en tirant un sac en plastique plein de gerbilles stupéfixées qu'ils avaient réussi à empêcher de s'enfuir par les tuyaux de la cave. Ils avaient l'air exténué, mais ravis.

Après trois-quarts d'heures d'adrénaline pure, Maugrey déclara que toutes les gerbilles étaient ou capturées ou mortes, et l'équipe de capture se rassembla dans la salle de bal pour évaluer les dégâts. Molly fixa son fils, le lion, avec un regard disant clairement 'On parlera de ça plus tard et rien ne te sera épargné !' C'était assez surprenant de voir un lion se recroqueviller devant une petite femme ronde, mais dans l'excitation, Ron n'avait pas pu se concentrer assez pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Le professeur McGonagall eut pitié de lui et lui rendit sa forme humaine avant de se laisser glisser par terre avec les autres.

Maintenant que les gerbilles étaient à nouveau en captivité, tout le monde resta assis par terre, reprenant son souffle. Sirius demanda à ses trois nouveaux elfes de préparer des sandwichs et des boissons pour les chasseurs exténués. Les elfes avaient réussi à empêcher les gerbilles d'entrer dans le grenier pour s'enfuir par les cheminées. Ginny s'était tenue, sous sa forme de tigre, devant la cheminée de la salle de bal, pour les empêcher de sortir par là, et les gerbilles s'étaient enfuies, épouvantées, en la voyant, mais elle avait réussi à se transformer _avant_ que sa mère la voie. Maugrey Fol-Œil s'occupa de Tobias, levant le sort d'Imperius avant de lui lancer un _Enervatus_ et de défaire ses liens.

Tobias était effondré par ce qu'il avait fait. " Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas résister complètement. J'ai seulement transformé le premier, Lucius Malefoy, avant de combattre le sort, mais il a réussi à m'assommer et à me prendre ma baguette. J'ai pu appeler à l'aide avant qu'il m'assomme, mais c'est tout. J'ai essayé, mais je n'étais pas assez fort, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé... "

Dumbledore lui tapota paternellement l'épaule. Tobias était allongé sur le sol, attendant que Madame Pomfresh arrive pour soigner ses blessures. " Nous apprécions ce que vous avez pu faire, Tobias, cela aurait été bien pire si tous les sorciers avaient été libérés. Combattre le sort pour avertir les autres nous a sauvés. Les Mangemorts vous auraient dépassé et se seraient échappés en tant qu'humains pour rejoindre Tom. Nous saurons bientôt _qui_ et _combien_ se sont échappés. Ne vous troublez pas d'avantage, enfant, rien ne pouvait être fait de plus, et soyez fier d'avoir combattu le sort et d'avoir averti vos amis. "

Madame Pomfresh arriva dans la salle de bal à ce moment, posa le grand sac qu'elle transporta, et regarda le champ de bataille, les mains posées sur les hanches. " Alors, qui est blessé ici ? Où sont mes patients ? " Elle regarda la longue file de sorciers exténués appuyés contre le mur de la pièce à moitié détruite, et la quantité astronomique de bacs en plastique remplis de rongeurs poilus et remuants avec un dégoût manifeste.

Dumbledore lui montra Tobias et lui expliqua ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle pour les nombreuses gerbilles qui se tortillaient dans les bacs. Pompom demanda à Severus de la rejoindre et discuta en silence avec le Maître de Potions. Severus sortit trois fioles de ses poches, que Pompom administra à l'Auror blessé et encore mal à l'aise.

Les chasseurs maintenant nourris et partiellement remis se remirent sur pied quand Maugrey entra en boitant dans la pièce, apportant une épaisse liasse de parchemins et une plume enchantée. " Albus, puis-je vous demander de réparer les cages, afin que nous puissions commencer le processus d'identification des gerbilles, et voir qui et combien manquent ? " Albus hocha la tête, fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre, et ils commencèrent à agiter leurs baguettes, Harry tenant son bout de bois dans la main, afin de réparer la structure. Le professeur McGonagall rentra dans la pièce et sortit sa baguette pour les aider. Les tubes de plastique semblèrent fondre à l'envers en se remettant dans le bon sens, les cages se reconstruisant d'elles-mêmes, jusqu'à ce que la structure ait exactement l'aspect qu'elle avait la veille, lorsque Sirius et Remus l'avaient montrée à Harry et Severus, à la seule différence de quelques centaines d'habitants.

Pompom demanda à Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred et George de prendre chacun une gerbille et de la tenir. Elle apprit à Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur et Tonks le sort qui indiquait le nom et l'état de santé des gerbilles que tenaient les adolescents. Ils le disaient ensuite à Maugrey, et ses parchemins enchantés notaient qui était la gerbille, puis il la passaient à Pompom si le prisonnier avait besoin de soins. Sinon, ils la remettaient dans le bon tube.

Les gerbilles blessées étaient confiées à Pompom et elle demandait à Minerva, Severus ou Albus de les transformer assez longtemps pour les soigner avant de leur rendre leur forme de gerbille. Harry devait ramener les gerbilles identifiées et soignées dans leurs habitats. Après cela, ils pourraient dire _combien_ et _qui_ manquait. Ils en trouvèrent très peu sérieusement blessées ; apparemment, les gerbilles pouvaient '_en subir beaucoup et rester indemnes_' (T/N : il y avait un jeu de mots – intraduisible hélas – dans la VO). La plupart des sorciers et sorcières présents regardèrent Sirius d'un air étrange quand il dit cela, mais Harry, Hermione, Remus, et, étrangement, le professeur Dumbledore rirent.

La tâche était longue et fastidieuse, mais avec cinq équipes, ils en virent à bout plus vite. Il leur fallut quand même deux heures pour achever le travail, et arriver à un compte de dix-neuf gerbilles non retrouvées, et présumées échappées avant que Dumbledore et Harry ne bloquent totalement la maison. Ils pouvaient juste supposer que Malefoy leur avait rendu leur forme humaine avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre brisée, car ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner, et la cheminée n'était pas reliée au système de Cheminette.

Bellatrix Lestrange ne s'était pas échappée car sa cage n'était reliée à aucune autre et n'avait pas été abîmée ; mais elle avait été _aplatie_ par Buck qui l'avait malencontreusement écrasée en chassant d'autres gerbilles. L'habitat des adolescents avait été abîmé, mais aucun n'avait eu envie de rejoindre Voldemort, donc ils étaient restés en sécurité, blottis dans un coin resté intact.

Malefoy, Pettigrow, Nott, McNair et quatorze autres Mangemorts étaient présumés échappés. Les restes de sept gerbilles furent identifiés comme ceux de l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, et cinq autres membres du Ministère. Ils avaient été dans la ligne de mire du premier _Reducto_ et avaient été tués sur le coup. Le dernier cadavre, particulièrement abîmé, avait été identifié comme celui de Dolorès Ombrage. Apparemment, elle avait été attrapée par un des chats d'Arabella Figg, qui l'avait passablement endommagée ; et, quand il avait fini de _jouer_ avec elle, il l'avait lancé sur un mur, ce qui avait brisé son petit cou.

Vernon, l'oncle de Harry, fut le dernier disparu identifié. La tante Pétunia avait été trouvée accroupie peureusement dans les ruines de son logement mauve. Harry sentit les bras chauds de son père encercler ses épaules et l'attirer dans une étreinte réconfortante. " Ça va, enfant ? Je sais qu'il t'a traité de manière odieuse, mais souviens-toi, il est toujours sous sa forme de gerbille, et seul un sorcier peut lui rendre sa forme humaine. Je sais que Lucius et les autres ne se seront pas embêtés à le faire. Il ne leur aurait servi à rien. S'ils l'avaient transformé et découvert un moldu, ils l'auraient tué aussitôt. " Severus embrassa doucement les cheveux de son fils. " Je voudrais être là pour toi, mais tu dois me dire quand tu as besoin d'aide. "

Harry le serra en retour, savourant le sentiment de sécurité et de soutien. " Je suis surtout soulagé qu'il ne puisse plus me toucher. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un 'père', c'était le 'père de Dudley', et en fait, je ne l'ai plus considéré comme un 'oncle' après avoir rencontré Remus et Sirius. Je pense que ça ira, mais j'apprécie l'offre ; la journée a été _très longue_ et _très fatigante_. Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer à la maison ? "

Severus garda Harry contre lui et alla vers Albus. Albus se pencha vers l'oreille de Harry pour demander doucement à son petit-fils " As-tu besoin de quelque chose, Harry ? Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider de tout mon possible. " Il remarqua que le garçon était presque aussi grand que lui, maintenant ; il commençait à avoir du mal à voir le dessus de sa tête, bientôt leurs yeux seraient au même niveau.

Harry détacha un bras de Severus pour le passer autour de la taille de son grand-père et appuya la tête sur l'épaule du vieil homme. " Merci, grand-père, mais ça ira, je suis seulement épuisé. La journée a été longue avec la Pensine, la conférence de presse, la dîner avec Madame Bones et ça par dessus le marché. "

Severus hocha la tête. " Je vais ramener Harry à la maison, et lui donner une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Il a besoin d'une nuit complète, et je pense que même Poudlard devra l'aider à se calmer après cette journée. Je te parlerai après, père, quand il sera installé dans nos quartiers. Viendras-tu nous rejoindre ou faut-il que j'aille à ton bureau ? "

" Non, enfant, ça ira très bien dans vos quartiers. J'ai plusieurs questions sur les protections de Poudlard que j'aimerais poser aux Fondateurs. Maintenant que tu ne portes plus la marque des ténèbres, peut-être que nous pourrions modifier les protections afin de refuser l'accès à tous ceux qui portent cette marque, qu'elle soit visible ou non. Et nous devons mettre en place un système d'alarme contre les Animagi qui entrent avec l'intention d'attaquer quelqu'un dans le château. J'ai eu plusieurs idées ces dernières années, mais elles nécessitaient toutes l'intervention de deux maîtres élémentaux, et je n'en avais aucun pour travailler avec moi. Je suis sûr, Harry, que tu pourras m'aider à renforcer et peut-être modifier les protections, puisque tu _es_ une des personnes qui les as lancées au départ. "

" Bien sûr, grand-père, il faudra que j'en parle avec Merlin, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Et je dois encore travailler sur le 'Remède de Lupin' avant de passer mes BUSEs la semaine prochaine. "

" Severus, puis-je te demander de ramener les enfants Weasley et Hermione à Poudlard avec vous ? C'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient tous dans le bureau de Minerva en train de préparer une 'surprise' pour l'anniversaire de Molly quand l'appel est arrivé, ils ont pu venir nous aider très vite. Les jumeaux étaient les _plus_ créatifs, même si tous nous ont beaucoup aidés. "

" Bien sûr, père. " Severus fit signe aux autres adolescents de les rejoindre ; ils se rassemblèrent et touchèrent le couvre-théière qu'Albus avait enchanté pour en faire un Portoloin. Ils arrivèrent au bureau du professeur Rogue, qui se tourna vivement vers les étudiants. " Pas un mot sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir ! C'est bien compris ? " Quand ils hochèrent tous la tête, il demanda à Harry de les faire transplaner dans leurs nouveaux quartiers, d'où ils pourraient partir sans attirer l'attention, car ils étaient des visiteurs fréquents, surtout le soir.

Severus fit se préparer son fils pour aller au lit, même s'il était encore tôt, et loin du couvre-feu. Il lui tendit une fiole de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves et s'assit sur le bord du lit, caressant doucement les cheveux noirs et enlevant les lunettes quand les yeux du garçon se fermèrent et refusèrent de se rouvrir. " Bonne nuit, fils, dors bien, nous parlerons demain matin. " Il attendit plusieurs minutes afin d'être sûr que Harry dormait profondément, puis murmura un 'Je t'aime' presque trop bas pour être entendu avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années trouva une gerbille sale et ébouriffée dans l'herbe juste à côté du 10 Place Grimaud. " Oh, pauvre petite chose, tu es perdu ? Tiens, laisse-moi t'emmener quelque part où tu seras bien. " Elle le ramassa et le glissa dans son sac. Elle prit le bus et alla joyeusement au travail, réfléchissant à l'endroit où elle pourrait installer sa nouvelle gerbille. Elle demanda à sa collègue, Sue, si elle pouvait prendre le vieil aquarium dont elle ne se servait plus. La permission obtenue, elle emmena le grand aquarium et le posa sur une table basse, à côté d'une grande fenêtre. Elle fouilla dans les placards de la pièce et trouva de vieux chiffons pour faire un nid à son nouveau compagnon, ainsi qu'un grand morceau de grillage souple aux mailles bien serrées pour garder le rongeur dans la boîte. 

La gerbille s'installa et commençait tout juste à s'endormir quand il fut brusquement réveillé par les cris bruyants et excités d'enfants. " Les enfants, voici notre nouvel animal. Nous devons lui choisir un nom. Donc, M. Gerbille, bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison, la classe de maternelle pour enfants de deux ans de Mlle Carver. Maintenant, qui veut le tenir ? " Vernon blêmit et se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter Pétunia.

* * *

Les Mangemorts nouvellement échappés étaient assis autour de la table au manoir Malefoy et piochaient dans les restes du grand repas qui leur avait été préparé par les elfes de maison assez surpris. Lucius était furieux de ne pas avoir trouvé Narcissa, et d'avoir découvert que tous les objets de valeur avaient disparu, y compris la clé donnant accès à leur coffre familial à Gringotts. 'Où a pu passer cette **_sorcière _**?' pensa-t-il, son humeur s'assombrissant graduellement alors qu'ils attendaient l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur leurs Marques afin de pouvoir apparaître à ses côtés, où qu'il soit.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore savourait un profond sommeil, sans rêves, sans cauchemars, bien au chaud sous son édredon dans son grand lit, quand il prit conscience d'une petite créature sautant à côté de sa tête, l'appelant " Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur. Directeur, monsieur, vous devez vous réveiller. Nous ne savons pas quoi faire, monsieur ! " 

" Oui, Snag, qu'y a-t-il ? " Dumbledore était une de ces personnes capables de se réveiller instantanément en cas de besoin. " Que se passe-t-il ? "

" Bon monsieur, les portes retiennent beaucoup, beaucoup de loups-garous et ils demandent d'entrer pour avoir le remède, ils insistent pour voir M. Harry Potter, monsieur. Et nous ne savons pas quoi faire d'eux ! "

Albus soupira, se frotta l'arrête du nez et mit ses lunettes sur son long nez crochu. " Je descends dans un instant. Veuillez prévenir le Ministère pour moi, en particulier le Ministre Bones, M. Weasley et M. Rocnoir si vous pouvez. Merci, Snag. " Il repoussa les couvertures, posa les pieds par terre et chaussa ses pantoufles duveteuses tout en prenant sa robe de chambre pliée au bout du lit. Et dire qu'il dormait si bien !

* * *

Le directeur demanda aux professeur McGonagall, Flitwick et Rogue de l'aider à gérer la foule maintenant très remuante et bruyante amassée de l'autre côté des portes, heureusement, fermées du parc. Leurs essais de calmer la foule rencontraient très peu de succès et ils envisageaient sérieusement de stupéfixer les plus agités quand, avec une série de craquements, le Ministre de la Magie, le chef du Département de Renforcement de la Loi Magique, le chef du Département de Soin et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques et une petite armée d'Aurors apparut au point de transplanage, les Aurors se dispersant rapidement pour entourer la foule. Utilisant un sort de _Sonorus_, Madame Bones parla aux gens rassemblés. 

" Chers amis sorciers, je demande toute votre attention. Poudlard ne peut pas distribuer le remède contre la lycanthropie. C'est le **_bureau de M. Rocnoir_** qui distribue les doses chaque mois. Je sais que chacun d'entre vous souhaite ne plus avoir à se transformer, mais il est impossible de préparer cette potion sur le champ. Et comme seulement **_deux personnes_** sur cette terre peuvent la préparer, la quantité disponible chaque mois est limitée. Mais vous allez **_tous_** recevoir le remède ; vous devez simplement donner votre nom à un des secrétaires de M. Rocnoir, ainsi que vos cordonnées, pour que nous puissions vous contacter quand votre tour sera arrivé. "

M. Rocnoir s'avança. " Chacun des Aurors ici présent a les documents vous permettant de vous inscrire, vous n'aurez même pas à venir au Ministère, et nous pouvons vous inscrire _aujourd'hui_ si vous le souhaitez. Mettez-vous en ligne, je propose que les personnes venues pour inscrire un enfant forment une ligne devant les portes, et les autres dix lignes devant chacun des Aurors, et nous allons vous inscrire. Ne poussez pas, nous allons tous vous inscrire et votre position sur la liste ne fait aucune différence dans le tirage au sort. Chacun d'entre vous a une chance équivalente d'être sélectionné. Une fois que les enfants auront été traités, toutes les doses restantes seront distribuées aux adultes par tirage au sort. Nous ne souhaitons ni vous arrêter, ni garder une trace de l'endroit où vous vivez.

" Si vous souhaitez vous inscrire comme habitant chez le vieux Tom ou chez Madame Rosmerta aux Trois Balais, c'est possible. Mais signalez-le nous cinq jours avant la pleine lune car si vous n'envoyez _pas_ de note donnant votre adresse et que nous ne pouvons pas vous envoyer les informations sur le lieu et l'heure de rendez-vous, nous donnerons votre place à **_quelqu'un d'autre_** et votre nom repartira dans la loterie. Nous ne voulons pas gâcher de doses si quelqu'un ne vient pas. "

" Le professeur Rogue et le Seigneur Potter cherchent un moyen d'avoir plus de personnes pour préparer le remède, mais il demande une semaine entière de préparation, avant de reposer pendant six jours, et doit être pris exactement au lever de lune. Plusieurs autres potions doivent être prises après, et une dose normale de potion tue-Loup la veille et juste avant. Les deux hommes ayant créé ce remède sont _aussi rapides que possible_, mais c'est une potion très complexe et seuls peu de sorciers peuvent la préparer. Les ingrédients sont rares et difficiles à obtenir, et votre présence ici gêne la préparation des doses suivantes, qui a déjà commencé, pour la pleine lune du 14 Février. Ecoutez les envoyés du Ministère et le remède vous sera donné à tous aussi vite qu'il sera humainement possible. " ajouta le professeur Dumbledore.

Une mère courut vers les barrières qui encerclaient le parc et essaya de tendre son petit garçon à Severus à travers les barreaux. " Par pitié, mon fils n'a que cinq ans, il a été mordu il y a deux mois et je ne peux pas supporter de le voir subir cette douleur encore une fois. Aidez-le, je ferai tout ce que vous nous demanderai, je vous donnerai chaque Galion que nous avons... je vous en prie... " dit-elle, des larmes lui coulant sur les joues.

Severus tendit la main à travers les barreaux et caressa la petite tête blonde nichée contre sa mère, timide et apeuré. " Madame, les enfants sont prioritaires, leur corps est très endommagé par la transformation, adressez-vous à le demoiselle ici présente et elle prendra les informations nécessaires. Harry et moi préparons déjà autant de potion que possible. Vous ne voulez pas que nous nous précipitions et détruisions la potion en y mettant un mauvais ingrédient ou en ne respectant pas les temps de préparation, n'est-ce pas ? "

Elle embrassa sa main, pleurant toujours, mais cette fois de gratitude, ce qui le surprit, et courut, portant son fils, vers une jeune Auror portant un parchemin et une plume. Comme si son mouvement avait brisé des digues, tous les autres se mirent en branle pour former des lignes un peu irrégulières mais remarquablement calmes devant les Aurors que M. Rocnoir avait désignés. Les quatre professeurs attendirent un moment pour s'assurer que tout était sous contrôle avant de retourner vers l'école. Ils soupirèrent en voyant la foule se calmer et une émeute potentielle se dissiper. Et tout ça avant le petit déjeuner !

Severus était un peu inquiet sur la manière dont Harry allait prendre ça. 'Il se considère toujours comme responsable, mais il n'y a aucun moyen pour que nous puissions en faire plus chaque mois... hmm... peut-être mes septième année sous une bonne surveillance, et j'ai _Eric_ pour m'aider maintenant...' pensa Severus, plongé dans ses réflexions en suivant les autres dans le château.

* * *

Nippy et Grip apparurent devant les hommes assis dans la cuisine, en train de manger le petit déjeuner que Toby leur avait préparé. " Maître Sirius, monsieur, nous étions en train de nettoyer la salle de bains et nous avons trouvé quelque chose, nous ne savons pas ce que c'est. " Nippy tendit à Sirius une petite patte de gerbille délicatement sculptée dans de l'argent, la posant délicatement dans la paume de son nouveau maître. Remus, Maugrey et Tobias regardèrent, excités, par dessus son épaule. Maugrey conjura les parchemins sur lesquels étaient inscrits les noms des prisonniers et tous montèrent les escaliers au galop. 

Remus fut le premier à entrer, baguette tendue. " _Praemonstro_ Peter Pettigrow ! " ordonna-t-il. Sa baguette tourna et désigna directement le ventre de Buck. Il répéta le sort avec le même résultat. Maugrey appela ensuite les noms des autres disparus et ils découvrirent que Buck avait mangé deux autres gerbilles, et que trois des chats en avaient mangé chacun un. Remus et Sirius s'étranglèrent en réalisant que Buck avait mangé McNair, le bourreau envoyé par le Ministère pour le tuer, moins d'un an plus tôt. Ils se dirent que c'était la justice immanente ; il semblait y avoir un peu de justice dans ce monde après tout !

Mais les résultats les plus curieux furent ceux des locations de messieurs Goyle et Crabbe. La baguette de Remus désigna la porte d'entrée, mais elle tirait très fort, comme s'ils étaient tout près. Ils dévalèrent l'escalier et ouvrirent la porte, suivant Remus et sa baguette. Ils s'arrêtèrent, ouvrirent des yeux ronds et éclatèrent de rire. Il semblait que les pères de Vincent et Grégory n'étaient pas plus intelligents que leurs fils. On voyait les restes de deux gerbilles écrasées sur la rue, les marques de pneus indiquant clairement qu'elles avaient été tuées par un bus moldu ! Les quatre hommes rentèrent dans la maison finir leur repas, riant tout le long du chemin.

* * *

Severus pensait que cette matinée ne pouvait pas être pire ; d'abord, la foule devant les portes à l'aube, puis devoir convaincre Harry qu'il avait droit à une vie en dehors de la préparation du remède et que _personne_ ne s'attendait à ce qu'il arrête tout pour préparer la potion. Après tout, la plupart des loups-garous se transformaient chaque mois depuis des années, et ils pouvaient bien attendre un remède quelques mois. Au moins, _maintenant,_ ils avaient un remède, et la chance d'une vie normale, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas trois jours plus tôt. 

Il lui avait fallu jusqu'au petit déjeuner pour convaincre le garçon, et _lui-même_, s'il était honnête. Il prit Harry par les épaules et le força à descendre à la grande Salle, le lâchant dans le couloir un étage au dessus, de manière à pouvoir passer par la porte du personnel sans qu'ils soient vus ensemble.

Ah, son omelette préférée, légumes et fromage, des pommes de terre grillées avec des champignons et des oignons, et du bacon bien croustillant. Severus s'était préparé son thé juste comme il l'aimait, il prit une longue gorgée, prit sa fourchette et s'arrêta. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit, on dirait des milliers d'ailes ?' il leva la tête une seconde avant de se retrouver enfoui sous des parchemins alors que des centaines de hiboux entraient dans la Grande Salle, tous se dirigeant droit vers lui.

Severus foudroya du regard les étudiants qui le regardaient, partagés entre le choc et l'amusement, et les autres professeurs qui avaient bien du mal à ne pas rire. " Ce n'est pas _drôle_. Le premier qui rit, je le laisse se débrouiller avec tous ces hiboux. " feula-t-il. Il sortit sa baguette et envoya le courrier dans les bureaux des autres professeurs. Qu'_ils_ s'amusent avec le déluge de courrier non désiré. Il regarda Harry, ne voulant pas que le garçon subisse le même sort que lui, pour le voir essayant si fort de ne pas rire qu'il s'étranglait sur son jus de citrouille ; il n'y avait pas un parchemin à côté de lui.

Albus se pencha et lui rappela " Harry est mineur ; tout son courrier est inspecté par les elfes de maison, et seules les lettres envoyées par les gens qu'il connaît lui parviennent. Autrement, il serait inondé de lettres de haine ou de louanges, voire des deux, chaque fois que la Gazette écrit quelque chose sur lui. Tu le sais. " Severus hocha la tête, envoya un regard noir à Harry, et passa ses nerfs sur son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Sirius montait vers sa chambre pour envoyer un courrier à Dumbledore à propos de leurs découvertes du matin. Il chantait pour lui-même tout en montant. Il était libre, Remus était guéri, Peter était mort, Harry était heureux et en sécurité, et son combat ridicule contre Severus était enfin terminé. La vie était belle ! (T/N : je me permets un petit message personnel : oubliez Roberto Benigni et prenez Frank Capra) " Peter a été mangé par un hippogriffe, sur son chemin vers la liberté hier soir... " entonna-t-il à pleins poumons. Remus s'étrangla sur son thé dans la bibliothèque. 'Où est-ce que Patmol a pu apprendre _Grand-mère s'est faite renverser par un renne_, par Merlin ?'

* * *

Severus demanda à Eric de regarder pendant qu'il apprenait aux élèves de sixième année à préparer les ingrédients pour la potion Tue-Loup normale et le Remède de Lupin. Il leur expliqua qu'ils ne _prépareraient_ pas les potions, mais qu'ils étaient les bienvenus pour venir le soir aider à la préparation, avec sa permission, s'ils étaient intéressés, et bien sûr s'il les considérait comme _capables_ de les aider. Les septième année qui préparaient leurs ASPICs allaient prendre les ingrédients préparés et commencer à préparer les délicates potions. 

Avec les deux chaudrons en cours dans le laboratoire de potions privé dans leurs quartiers, ils avaient maintenant cinq chaudrons de la précieuse potion en préparation. Ils devraient être capables de faire deux cycles complets de préparation avant la pleine lune. Chaque chaudron produisait vingt doses, et ils auraient donc 219 doses pour la pleine lune de Février. Severus et Harry étaient tous les deux soulagés d'avoir pu dire au Ministère le nombre de doses disponibles au lieu des 59 promises.

Le Ministère avait évalué qu'il y avait environ 350 loups-garous en Grande-Bretagne, enfants inclus, mais Remus leur dit en privé que le nombre était probablement plus proche de 600, en comptant presque 75 enfants, donc s'ils continuaient au même rythme, ils devraient pouvoir soigner tous ceux qui demandaient le remède en trois à quatre mois.

Remus leur confia qu'il y en aurait probablement qui ne se signaleraient pas, soit parce qu'ils aimaient la liberté morale que procurait la condition de loup-garou, ou parce que le Ministère les recherchait pour une raison ou une autre. M. Weasley leur avait révélé qu'après que la potion aurait été administrée à tous ceux qui l'avaient demandée, chaque loup-garou capturé soit recevrait la potion, qu'il le veuille ou non, soit serait envoyé à Azkaban s'il se révélait qu'il avait délibérément et plusieurs fois évité de se faire enregistrer.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est tard... Le site a pas aidé non plus ! J'explique pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la page d'accueil : ils ont eu un gros bug car leur serveur n'était plus assez costaud pour supporter les giga-octets de données que représentent toutes les histoires... Ils ont donc dû déménager. Le déménagement s'est fait dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi... pour les horaires de la côte Pacifique des USA, à 9 heures de décalage horaire d'ici, donc dans la journée de lundi. J'ai préféré attendre que la tempête se passe... 

Je poste en même temps que ce chapitre un certain nombre de chapitres d'une traduction d'une fic humoristique sur Pirates des Caraïbes, _Connaissez vos amis_. Même si vous n'avez vu que le premier film, allez jeter un coup d'œil, c'est vraiment tordant !


	28. Les Examens de Harry

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling mais j'aime bien m'amuser avec les histoires et jouer avec les personnages, mais juste pour le fun !

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : salut **zaika** !

Félicitations aussi à **Gryffondor** qui, sans se douter de rien, a écrit la **300ème** review de l'histoire... Ça y est, on est à 300 !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Archangel.gaia** : " ah! c'est pour ça que depuis qq jours, je site ne fonctionne pas en journée!j'ai bien dans ce chapitre! finalement, Lucius est le seul Mangemort libre, Vernon est mal tombé (bien fait pour lui), ils ont trouvé une solution pour préparer plus de potion Lupin!  
la vie est belle!  
mais où est Narcissa ? je n'ai aucun souvenir à se sujet?...  
kisu  
keiko "  
_Réponse_ : Ne fonctionnait pas du tout, en fait. Lucius n'est hélas pas le seul Mangemort libre... Tu vas en savoir plus dans ce chapitre. Super coup pour Vernon, je trouve aussi. lainedemouton avait eu une idée du genre, d'ailleurs... (c'est elle qui a proposé que les gerbilles soient confiées à d'adorables petites filles). Pour Narcissa, je n'ai pas d'infos non plus. Elle n'apparaît dans l'histoire que deux fois, dans le chapitre 26 et au tout début de l'histoire, quand Lucius tente d'emmener Drago hors du château sous prétexte que sa mère est malade. Peut-être aura-t-on de ses nouvelles par la suite...

**lainedemouton** : " je n'ai pas encore lu le chapitre mais g sauté au plafond quand g vu que j'étais dans les citations d'idées contre les gerbilles  
pour info je n'ai pas de gerbille il est d'autant plus facile de laisser aller son imagination contre ces bestioles toutes poilues qui appartiennent à mes potes (j'ai jamais pu faire ce que je voulais avec!)  
c'est pas grave j'ai torturé ma chienne genre lui attacher un bandana autour du museau, lui épingler les oreille ensemble avec une pince a linge etc,  
je suis une sadique mais ne tkt pas ma chienne je l'aime et je ne lui ferait jamais de mal!  
Lol  
bisous "  
_Réponse_ : Je suis super rassurée... Bon, pour l'histoire, j'ai eu des hamsters (je dis des parce que ces petites bêtes ne vivent que deux ans – et chez moi, moins) quand j'étais petite, donc pas très responsable. Je préfère taire ce que je leur faisais... (non, je n'avais pas du tout conscience que je leur faisais mal !). J'espère que tes potes ne lisent pas cette histoire... (rigole)

**mogyoda** " j'étais vraiment pliée en deux lors de la bataille contre les gerbilles, les idées étaient vraiment excellentes, et tous ceux qui participaient se complétaient merveilleusement bien, bon, pour les jumeaux Weasley, je les voyais plutôt lancer quelques-unes de leurs inventions (imaginons des gerbilles colorées ou avec difformations, ou bien jaune canari XD)  
Bref, ce fut un moment épique, et je suis bien heureuse de la mort de certains et du sort réservé à Vernon, se retrouver la gerbille d'une petite section de maternelle est un sort peu enviable mais si justement mérité, ainsi que pour la vengeance de Buck sur McNair, comme quoi tout se paie un jour  
L'émeute pour le Remède Lupin était prévisible, mais heureusement régulée à temps, de toute manière, Poudlard ne les aurait jamais laissé entrer pour harceler Harry  
Bref, un excellent moment de plaisir, d'ailleurs je vais sans doute le relire pour rire encore un bon coup, entre Hagrid et son aspi géant (que j'imagine un peu comme l'aspi du membre de la Brigade Fantôme dans HunterxHunter, je sais pas si tu connais, mais il a la faculté d'aspirer tout, et il possède des dents et une langue, je vois celui de Hagrid un peu comme ça), Ginny qui s'est retransformé à temps, alors que Ron se fait gronder par Molly sous sa forme Animagus  
Dommage que l'Auror ait eu le temps de rendre à Lucius sa forme avant d'arriver à combattre l'imperium mais les dégâts ont quand même été bien minimisés  
Je suppose que c'était le dernier chapitre de pure détente avant la dernière ligne droite menant au combat final, je me demande d'ailleurs s'il sera si grandiose que cela, après tout, je commence à penser qu'il sera par trop inégal XD, mais le fait que Voldy se fasse ridiculiser ne me dérange pas  
Au prochain chapitre "  
_Réponse_ : Eh eh, tu verras... Pour l'aspirateur, je vois de quoi tu parles, mais je n'y avais pas pensé. Je regrette aussi pour Lucius, mais faut bien que l'histoire avance, ma petite dame !

**Neverland** : " Génialissime  
j'adore cette fic tu es une traductrice géniale et l'auteur que tu traduis est magnifique.  
bon d'accord ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas reviewé mais j'était en vacance sur la plage et je pense que tu le sais mais les ordi et le sable sans compter l'eau de mer ça ne fait pas bon ménage. j'ai donc pris mon mal en patience pour lire ton admirable fic.  
Mais quel bonheur quand je rentre que vois je pas 1 ni 2 chapitre a lire mais 3. Tu me diras qu'il m'en faut peu pour être heureuse et je t'approuve.  
Sinon les duels ont été un vrai régal à lire, gerbille land un plaisir sans nom à visiter.  
Voilà 3 chapitres à lire d'un coup ça a été trop pour moi, ça a été une vrai monté au paradis, mais la chute et rude (je vais même m'inscrire dans une cure de désintoxication).  
Tu crois que ça existe, Bonjour moi c'est Anaïs et je suis fanfictionmaniaque !  
C'est grave docteur ? "  
_Réponse_ : Oh, non, je crois que tu es à peu près dans le même état que moi... Il faut que je te raconte un truc auquel j'ai assisté il y a quelques années. J'étais partie en vacances avec un groupe dans le Massif Central, et un jour, on visite le parc des volcans. Avant la visite proprement dite, on s'installe dans une petite salle pour voir quelques vidéos sur les volcans. Une petite centaine de personnes assises sur des chaises et une petite estrade pour la télé. L'animatrice (j'ai oublié son prénom ; appelons-la Alice) arrive, toute souriante, et nous dit " Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice et je vais vous faire visiter le parc des Volcans d'Auvergne ". Et là, dans le fond de la salle, deux mecs de mon groupe lancent " Bonjour, Alice. ", tout à fait dans le genre réunion d'Alcooliques Anonymes. La guide était pliée de rire ; on ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup là !

**Gryfondor** : " Toujours aussi bien, magnifique!  
J'ai trop adoré la chasse aux gerbilles. Là où il est, je sens que Vernon aurait encore préféré ne pas avoir tenté de s'enfuir, acr avoir affaire à de jeunes enfants va le tuer, c'est trop drôle, mais il le mérite amplement. Bien fait que ce satané Peter soit enfin mort, ainsi, il ne fera plus aucun mal à personne comme il avait pu en faire.  
Gryff! "  
_Réponse_ : Tu avais vu en reviewant qu'il y avait 299 reviews avant toi ? Désolée, je n'ai rien à t'offrir... Pour Vernon, tu penses à une crise cardiaque ? Possible... Question " vengeance ", _La Casse se Paie_ est dix fois pire (ou mieux, comme tu le sens), mais un peu (?) plus gore aussi. Enfin, tu verras !

**Patmol** : " Yes, j'étais pas fou !  
Si j'ai bien compris Sev est descendent de Sal par la branche "bâtarde" ou alors il est celui de Helga aussi !  
et continues c'est trop, trop, trop top !  
P. "  
_Réponse_ : Bon sang, oui, c'est toi qui as raison, Sev est bien le descendant de Merlin ! C'est un descendant tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime... J'avais complètement oublié Helga. Ça devient trop compliqué pour moi ce truc !

Et merci aussi à **zaika**, **natycat**, **luffynette**, **Touraz** (je pense que c'est réglé... (se marre) Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais moins les reviews sont longues, moins ça me fait de boulot pour y répondre... non, je rigolais, je rigolais !), **Thealie**, **Nymphadora Tonks** et **Namyothis**.

(304 reviews ! 304 !)

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Les Examens de Harry**

Harry était assis avec ses amis dans sa chambre, apparemment étudiant pour ses BUSEs, mais, en fait, les aidant avec leurs devoirs, quelque chose qu'il trouvait toujours étrange, surtout avec Hermione.

Ils avaient fini leurs devoirs de Métamorphose et attaquaient Potions. Harry avait aidé Neville avec son devoir pour son cours de préparation intuitive, mais en fait il avait eu besoin de beaucoup moins d'aide que Ron, qui suivait encore le cursus général. Il semblait que Ron n'était pas un préparateur du tout, ni intuitif ni scientifique !

'Oh, ben, après cette année je pourrai laisser tomber les potions si je ne réussis pas mon BUSE.' Se dit Ron en laissant son esprit vagabonder loin de son parchemin pour penser à ce qu'il avait vu la soirée précédente en capturant les gerbilles. Il se tourna vers Harry, assis à côté de lui, et gloussa " J'ai vu la forme Animagus de Rogue... donc il... est... vraiment... une... **CHAUVE-SOURIS**... ! " Il était presque incapable de parler tant il riait et il n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de coude à Harry. Ginny, Hermione et les jumeaux commencèrent à glousser derrière leurs mains.

Harry envoya à Severus 'Je crois que tu dois faire quelque chose ou ta forme de chauve-souris sera connue dans tout l'école d'ici demain matin. Ron vient de dire que tu étais la chauve-souris d'hier soir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?'

'Est-ce que Ron m'a _vu_ me transformer ou est-ce qu'il _suppose_ que j'étais la chauve-souris ?' demanda Severus d'un ton narquois. Harry se dit que son père devait vraiment s'être entraîné très dur pour avoir un ton _narquois_ dans le lien. Comment il faisait ça, bon sang ?

" Tu es sûr que c'était Severus, Ron ? Je crois qu'il y a une ou deux vraies chauves-souris qui vivent dans le grenier, tu sais. " dit Harry d'un air innocent.

" Ben, je ne l'ai pas _vu_ se transformer, mais je ne l'ai pas vu _attraper_ de gerbilles ; je veux dire, il était où tout ce temps ? Tu sais quelle est sa forme Animagus, il en a une, hein ? " Ron était sceptique, mais il commençait légèrement à douter. Les jumeaux contribuèrent en disant que Severus avait été dans la salle de bal, transférant les gerbilles qu'ils avaient capturées dans les bacs en plastique, mais ils avaient trop occupés pour voir quoi que ce soit d'autre, ou savoir quand exactement il était arrivé.

Harry appela son père qui était dans la pièce d'à côté, discutant avec le portrait de Salazar à propos de potions rares. " Papa, tu crois que tu pourrais montrer à Ron et aux autres _pourquoi_ tu n'as pas utilisé ta forme Animagus pour attraper les gerbilles ? Je crois que je t'ai vu monter vers le grenier pour chercher les gerbilles, mais je ne crois pas que t'ai vu monter les escaliers après l'arrivée de la chauve-souris. J'étais trop occupé de mon côté. " Bon, tout ça était _techniquement_ vrai, il l'_avait_ vu monter les escaliers qui finissaient au grenier, mais il ne l'avait pas vu _grimper_ les marches.

Severus rejoignit les étudiants et, avec un sourire maléfique, se transforma en un Dents-de-Vipère du Pérou de cinq mètres. George poussa un cri de surprise " C'était vous, professeur Rogue ! C'était une super blague avec Hagrid ! "

" Comme vous pouvez le voir, ma forme de dragon est beaucoup trop grande pour être utile dans un espace fermé. J'ai vérifié que les elfes avaient sécurisé le grenier, puis je suis allé aider dans la salle de bal. Cependant, si l'information de ma forme Animagus se répandait dans l'école, je pense que je pourrais faire changer quelques personnes de couleur pour imiter la couleur de leurs cheveux. Cracher du feu peut être très _amusant_ parfois ! " Severus avait repris sa forme et laissa les étudiants à leur travail après avoir promis une fois de plus des conséquences plus que regrettables s'ils révélaient son secret à qui que ce fût, en particulier à Hagrid. Il feula pour lui-même " Ce grand lourdaud voudrait me faire venir à tous ses cours pour parler de dragons ! "

* * *

La vie redevint tranquille les jours suivants – enfin, autant que d'habitude – jusqu'au lundi matin, jour où Harry devait commencer ses BUSEs. Hermione n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux : il mangeait et discutait avec tout le monde comme si c'était une journée normale. " Harry, tiens, ce sont des notes que j'ai prises pour les Sortilèges, ça pourrait te servir comme j'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall dire que ça serait le premier examen. " Bon sang, elle avait l'air aussi stressée que si c'était _elle_ qui allait passer ses BUSEs ! 

" Merci, Hermione, ça ira, respire profondément et calme toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de réviser, souviens-toi. J'ai passé des examens pour _enseigner_ ce sujet et c'était il y a mille ans ! " Il avait murmuré dans son oreille pour que personne d'autre n'entende. Il sursauta quand elle lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Elle avait l'air assez embarrassée d'avoir oublié son voyage dans le passé.

Elle tendit la main vers le plat de brioches à la citrouille qui était trop loin pour qu'il l'atteigne et le lui offrit, sachant que c'était ses préférées, et que Ron et lui avaient déjà dévoré toutes celles qui étaient à leur portée. Il se pencha vers elle et lui posa un baiser un la joue. " Merci, 'grande sœur'. Je sais que tu veux juste que je fasse de mon mieux, et je le ferai. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes "

Ron lui lança un regard noir et Harry se pencha vers lui pour murmurer " C'est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, si je flirtais avec elle, c'est comme si toi et Ginny sortiez ensemble. Et je n'ai pas envie de voir ça ! " Ron devint légèrement vert pendant quelques instants, avant de sourire et de se remettre à dévorer " Merci, mec ! Alors ça ne te dérange pas si... euh... ben... tu sais ? "

Harry sourit. " Je t'en prie. J'ai entendu mon père discuter avec le professeur McGonagall à propos d'un bal pour la Saint-Valentin cette année. Tu voudrais peut-être lui demander avant que quelqu'un te double. "

Ron devint à nouveau vert quelques instants puis, rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor, il se pencha par dessus Harry pour toucher l'épaule d'Hermione. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il lui fit signe de le suivre hors de la Grande Salle. Ils ne furent absent que deux minutes. Harry s'était poussé pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir ensemble. Ron avait l'air un peu sonné, mais Hermione ressemblait à Croûtard quand il avait attrapé un rat particulièrement dodu.

* * *

Lucius sentit la brûlure familière de sa marque et sourit en Transplanant avec ses huit camarades ex-prisonniers pour rejoindre leur Seigneur. Il espérait qu'ils allaient se venger de ce vieux fou complètement gaga des moldus et de ce morveux de Potter. Ses entrailles se tordirent de rage quand il pensa à son fils. 'Je n'ai pas de fils !' se dit-il en grimaçant avant d'apparaître dans une grotte sombre et humide. 

Voldemort était aussi excité qu'il lui était possible en accueillant ses Mangemorts fraîchement libérés, même s'il était très déçu que seulement neuf d'entre eux aient pu lui revenir. Il était tellement ivre de la magie et de la force qu'il pouvait leur drainer qu'il ne les punit même pas quand ils lui dirent qu'ils ne pourraient pas retrouver les autres car le lieu où ils étaient enfermés était trop bien protégé pour être retrouvé. Son visage se crispa de colère en écoutant le récit de leur vie en gerbilles mais il les félicita pour leur évasion.

Tous ses autres Mangemorts étaient venus à son appel, et comme aucun d'entre eux n'était assez stupide ni assez courageux pour parler à leur Seigneur de la conférence de presse de la veille, ni de la pleine page dans tous les journaux sorciers où Salazar Serpentard le répudiait et nommait Rogue comme son héritier légitime le matin même, il ignorait ces événements.

Lucius et ses camarades échappés ignoraient également les nouvelles récentes, donc l'humeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres resta bonne alors qu'il planifiait rapidement sa vengeance contre Dumbledore, Potter et Rogue. Il voulait les frapper fort et vite, afin qu'aucun autre de ses suivants ne soit capturé. Il marmonna des jurons violents et particulièrement créatifs en se demandant qui pouvait transmettre des informations à l'Ordre trois fois maudit. Malheureusement, Rita ne pouvait pas s'approcher assez près de lui ni de Lucius alors qu'ils préparaient leurs plans sans qu'ils la remarquent.

* * *

Harry fut surpris de découvrir que ses examens allaient être surveillés par tous ses professeurs, sous la direction de la plus vieille sorcière qu'il ait jamais vue. On la lui avait présentée comme Madame Marchbanks et elle semblait avoir plusieurs centaines d'années ! Les professeurs avaient organisé les examens de manière à pouvoir assister chacun à leur matière pendant une de leurs périodes de temps libre, ou en se faisant remplacer. 

Il fut ravi de voir qu'il allait passer ses examens sous le nom de Harry James Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore ; son grand-père lui confia que les examens et les enregistrements du Ministère étaient automatiquement mis à jour en cas de changement de nom ou de statut, et que tous les documents le concernant avaient déjà été modifiés. Il dit à Harry qu'une annonce discrète allait être faite à l'Ordre et à tous ceux qui voudraient le savoir le soir, et que le lendemain soir, cela serait annoncé à l'école. Ils ne pouvaient pas le garder secret plus longtemps, car cela représentait trop de documents et trop de personnes connaissaient son nom complet.

* * *

Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, le premier examen fut celui de Sortilèges. Il acheva l'examen écrit en seulement trente-cinq minutes alors qu'on lui avait donné deux heures. Pour la pratique, il dut se désillusionner, montrer des sorts de refroidissement et de réchauffement et effectuer une bonne trentaine de sorts différents. Madame Marchbanks voulait tout savoir sur son utilisation du sort de Glu dans un duel. Elle rit chaleureusement et le félicita pour sa créativité. Il avait tout fait sans faute et sans la moindre difficulté, mais personne n'avait semblé étonné. 

Le Métamorphose suivit, tout aussi simple. Les exercices qu'il dut faire commencèrent simplement, avec des choses apprises en troisième année, comme transformer un scarabée en bouton, et progressaient vers des sorts de plus en plus complexes. Après avoir conjuré un magnifique service à thé en or et en argent avec les armoiries de Poudlard dessus – qu'il donna au professeur McGonagall en voyant son regard – il transforma sa chaise en paon qui vola autour de la pièce, puis prit sa forme de loup pour quelques points de bonus. McGonagall murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Madame Marchbanks qui regarda avec stupéfaction le garçon assis tranquillement devant elle. " M. Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore. Minerva me dit que vous avez réussi non seulement à vous devenir un Animagus par vous-mêmes, mais que vous avez appris à _dix de vos camarades_, y compris une élève de quatrième année, à devenir des Animagi eux-mêmes ? Seigneur, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une prouesse pareille, encore moins accomplie par un _garçon de quinze ans _! "

Harry haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassé, et regarda le professeur McGonagall. " Me faites-vous confiance, professeur ? " Il regarda profondément dans ses yeux en parlant, le regard totalement innocent et droit.

Elle le regarda avec attention et hocha la tête sans hésiter " Pourquoi, Monsieur Potter ? "

Harry regarda intensément son esprit à travers ses yeux, et vit l'image fantomatique d'une licorne argentée. Il lui sourit et dit " Votre forme magique est une licorne. Voulez-vous me laisser montrer comment j'ai appris aux autres à se transformer ? Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, puisque vous savez déjà prendre la forme d'un animal non magique. "

Elle eut l'air sidéré, mais accepta avec enthousiasme. Harry la fit s'écarter de tout obstacle, tendit les mains vers elle et posa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur ses tempes. 'Laissez-moi vous alimenter en pouvoir la première fois, professeur. Détendez-vous et quand je dirai '_maintenant_', laissez simplement couler la magie pour vous transformer.' Il la sentit accepter et lui envoya de la puissance, en passant par Poudlard. Il sentit son noyau magique, écarlate mêlée d'un profond vert émeraude, s'enflammer et se remplir. Quand il sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir d'avantage de magie, il dit doucement " Maintenant, professeur, laissez votre magie couler librement et devenez la licorne que vous avez toujours pu être. " Il sentit la magie voler autour d'eux et se concentrer dans l'être qu'il touchait. Il ne vit pas la lumière puissante qu'ils émettaient avant de se tenir devant une superbe licorne argentée adulte, dont il tenait toujours la tête. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce poussèrent un cri de surprise, puis se turent d'émerveillement.

Harry sourit timidement à Madame Marchbanks et haussa modestement les épaules. " Vous voyez, c'est tout ce que vous avez à faire. C'est plus difficile quand ils n'ont pas encore de forme non magique, mais ça ne prend qu'une demi-heure environ. " Il ouvrit ses sens pour s'assurer que la sorcière n'allait pas faire de crise cardiaque, mais elle semblait aller bien, juste très surprise.

Le professeur McGonagall fit gracieusement le tour de la pièce, agitant sa queue et sa crinière argentées, puis reprit sa forme humaine. Harry la ramena précautionneusement vers l'endroit où il avait passé son examen afin qu'elle puisse se rasseoir, et elle accepta avec gratitude la tasse de thé épicé que Harry conjura sans effort et plaça dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle le sirota sans même y faire attention. Madame Marchbanks dut l'appeler plusieurs fois avant que se yeux montrent une quelconque conscience de l'endroit où elle était et du fait que quelqu'un lui parlait.

" Oui, Griselda ? " réussit-elle enfin à dire par dessus sa tasse de thé fumant. Harry songea à ajouter une potion calmante, mais se dit qu'il devrait peut-être laisser cette décision à quelqu'un d'autre. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait avoir eu la même idée ; il se pencha vers elle, ses yeux scintillant à une vitesse presque alarmante, pour faire couler une potion bleu clair dans la tasse. Il ramena la tasse vers elle et elle but sans même remarquer ce qu'elle faisait.

" Que s'est-il passé, est-ce que M. Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore pourrait apprendre cela aux autres, combien d'autres étudiants pourraient apprendre ceci ? " Dumbledore n'avait pas entendu Griselda parler aussi vite ni de manière aussi excitée, depuis des années. Il sourit doucement à la vieille sorcière et l'écarta du professeur de Métamorphose encore tremblante. Ils discutèrent silencieusement pendant un moment avant de revenir s'asseoir en face de Harry.

Madame Marchbanks sourit à l'adolescent. " Nous avons décidé de combiner vos BUSEs et vos ASPICs en une seule série d'examens. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous vous fassions passer deux épreuves et vous nous avez très bien démontré vos capacités, bien au dessus du niveau des ASPICs ! " Elle remua ses papiers, cherchant une question à laquelle Harry n'aurait pas encore répondu. N'en trouvant pas, elle le relâcha en avance et lui rappela de revenir après le déjeuner pour son examen de Potions puis de se rendre à la tour d'Astronomie après le dîner pour son examen pratique. Il quitta la pièce, laissant la vieille sorcière murmurer pour elle-même et secouer la tête tout en prenant de copieuses notes sur ses parchemins.

* * *

Harry rentra dans ses quartiers pour continuer la préparation du remède contre la lycanthropie et demanda à Winky de lui apporter à déjeuner. C'était encore un de ses plats préférés et il commença à se demander si tous les elfes de maison ne lui servaient pas ses repas favoris toute la semaine pour le soutenir. Il aimait bien leur hachis Parmentier, mais personne ne le faisait aussi bien que Molly Weasley ! Il sentit l'empreinte mentale de son père juste avant qu'il entre dans la salle à manger, où il s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement avant d'entamer son propre déjeuner. 

Harry sourit avant que son père puisse dire un mot et toucha sa tempe, lui envoyant les images de sa matinée. Severus rit en voyant les visages des examinateurs, en particulier de McGonagall, et maugréa devant la facilité avec laquelle son fils avait passé chaque épreuve. " Il n'y a vraiment aucune justice ; j'ai dû étudier des _mois_ pour réussir ces examens, sale gosse ! " Mais sa main ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry fit du mot plus une taquinerie qu'une insulte.

Harry imita d'une manière impressionnante l'ancienne grimace de Rogue en répondant " Oui, et pense à comment **_Hermione_** va réagir. Elle étudie pour les BUSEs depuis qu'elle connaît leur existence ! Et maintenant elle va découvrir qu'ils en suppriment certains pour moi. Elle va me tuer quand elle saura ça. Hmm, peut-être que je pourrais la consoler en l'aidant à faire ses devoirs, ou lui apprendre à se transformer en sa forme magique, ou peut-être la magie sans baguette, j'ai senti des prédispositions chez elle. " Harry pensait à voix haute maintenant, se demandant comment ses amis allaient réagir. Surtout Ron qui pouvait se montrer si jaloux parfois, même s'il ne l'avait _pas_ été ces temps-ci, réalisa-t-il avec étonnement. Il se tourna vers Severus. " Ron était toujours tellement jaloux de moi, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il ne l'est plus ? "

Severus repoussa son assiette vide. " Je crois qu'il a beaucoup grandi pendant ta disparition, et je sais qu'Albus et Minerva lui ont tous les deux parlé pendant cette époque. Il est également allé plusieurs fois discuter avec les Fondateurs et avec Merlin. George a mentionné que Ron leur a relu ton journal _plusieurs_ fois, donc ça l'a probablement beaucoup aidé. Peut-être aussi qu'il était inconsciemment inquiet qu'Hermione se révèle être _ta_ petite amie, et je pense qu'il l'a toujours aimée, même s'il ne l'a probablement jamais admis. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il l'avait déjà invitée pour le bal de la Saint Valentin, même si ça n'a pas encore été _annoncé_. "

Harry regarda son père, l'air pensif. " Tu as probablement raison ; il avait toujours l'air bizarre quand Hermione était là. Ça aide aussi que je ne puisse plus jouer au Quidditch, nous ne sommes plus en compétition là-bas, et je n'ai jamais été capable de le battre aux échecs, même si on n'a pas joué depuis qu'on est revenus, et après un an de Godric et Sal, je pourrais le surprendre. Je n'ai plus cours avec lui, donc seule Hermione est là, et elle ne m'aide plus avec mes devoirs. J'espère qu'il a enfin dépassé ça. Je lui en ai vraiment voulu d'être jaloux de moi tout le temps, alors qu'en fait _**j**'étais_ tellement jaloux de **_lui_** , parce qu'il avait une famille. "

Severus regarda son fils qu'il voyait à peine à travers ses longs cheveux noirs. " Etais ? " murmura-t-il presque, retenant son souffle.

Avec une étreinte fière mais courte, Harry murmura en retour " Oui, papa, étais ! " Ils se séparèrent et finirent leur dessert avant de redescendre ensemble pour la suite des examens de Harry.

Severus était vraiment heureux d'avoir enfin cessé de pleurer le soir, comme lorsqu'ils avaient fait les rituels dans le passé. Helga lui avait expliqué que toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient amassées allaient peu à peu se dissiper, mais trente années bizarres à réprimer toute émotion positive n'avaient pas fait disparaître lesdites émotions ; elles étaient juste enterrées bien profond, et devaient sortir. Severus était heureux qu'ils aient tous les deux traversé ce chemin dans le passé, et de ne plus fondre en larmes à la moindre provocation, c'était vraiment trop embarrassant ! Même s'il devait admettre qu'il aimait donner et recevoir une caresse ou une étreinte d'Albus et surtout de Harry maintenant.

Il haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre Albus pour sa promenade quotidienne dans le château pendant que Harry passait son examen de Potions. En tant que _père_ de Harry, il n'avait pas le droit d'y assister, même si en tant que _professeur_ il aurait dû être là pour observer. Peut-être que lui et Albus pourraient se glisser mine de rien vers la fin ? Après tout, être le _fils_ du directeur devait bien permettre un petit traitement de faveur, surtout quand l'élève qui passait l'examen était le _petit-fils_ du directeur.

* * *

Les dix étudiants spécialement sélectionnés s'étaient réunis dans un endroit solidement gardé de la Forêt Interdite, loin de tous yeux ou oreilles indiscrets. Ils étaient heureux et fiers d'avoir été choisis pour aider dans la plus grande bataille pour maintenir éternellement la pureté de la sorcellerie. Ils étaient la vraie fierté des sorciers de sang pur ; ils avaient été soigneusement éduqués et nourris avant même la renaissance de leur Seigneur et maintenant le temps était venu d'accomplir leur destinée. Ils venaient de chaque maison, pour la plupart des cinquième ou sixième année, mais quelques uns plus jeunes, tous prêts à défendre fermement leurs croyances. 

Ils reçurent leurs instructions et rentrèrent avec précaution au château, prenant grand soin de s'y glisser sans se faire remarquer, comme on le leur avait appris. Bientôt ce serait _leur_ tour d'être célèbres, bientôt le nom de Harry Potter serait remplacé par _leurs_ noms ! _Ils_ seraient le sujet de livres, les gens _les_ montreraient du doigt avec admiration, _ils_ allaient se placer à la droite de leur Seigneur et être ses plus fidèles serviteurs, et tous s'inclineraient devant **eux** !

* * *

Harry acheva rapidement la partie écrite de son examen de Potions, le plus difficile étant de ne pas fournir de réponses trop longues et complexes. Il fut surpris de découvrir que l'examen pratique avait été organisé dans ses propres quartiers, dans le laboratoire qu'il partageait avec son père. Il fut encore plus étonné de trouver dix personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas alignées de long de la grande pièce, le regardant avec fascination. Ses examinateurs étaient un vieux sorcier au visage grêlé et couvert de cicatrices, à moitié caché par ses cheveux gris filandreux, et une sorcière encore très jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds attachés en chignon, et un tablier en cuir de dragon qui recouvrait ses robes vertes bien coupées. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une cinquantaine d'années, alors que le sorcier devait avoir au moins quatre-vingts ans. Ils lui posèrent des questions tour à tour, à un rythme rapide, alors qu'il s'occupait du chaudron gentiment bouillonnant de remède, comme on lui avait indiqué de faire. 

On lui demanda de prendre un autre chaudron et de préparer également la potion Tue-Loup classique. Il bougeait avec agilité et assurance entre les deux tables d'ingrédients et les deux chaudrons, préparant les ingrédients avec précision et rapidité, tout en surveillant les deux potions délicates et complexes sans la moindre hésitation et sans consulter la moindre note. Il répondit au feu roulant de questions qu'on lui posait, sans s'arrêter pour réfléchir, continuant à s'occuper de ses potions sans en manquer la moindre étape.

Il ne remarqua même pas les autres personnes à la périphérie de la pièce commencer à poser également des questions au lieu de l'observer. Il répondit calmement, gardant le plus gros de son attention sur les préparations délicates. Il ne les vit que lorsque la potion Tue-Loup fut achevée, après quatre heures et demi de préparation, prête à écumer toute seule pour le reste de la soirée ; tous les sorciers avaient quitté les bords de la pièce et se tenaient aussi près de lui que possible, désirant clairement le regarder travailler de près sans le gêner. La plupart regardaient l'adolescent avec une impression d'émerveillement. Harry regarda son père et leva un sourcil interrogatif auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Severus et Albus étaient discrètement entrés une demi-heure plus tôt et Harry venait juste de les remarquer.

Les douze sorciers et sorcières quittèrent la pièce quelques minutes alors que Harry nettoyait méticuleusement les tables où il avait travaillé et remettait en place les ingrédients inutilisés, notant lesquels diminuaient ou avaient une drôle d'allure. Le groupe de sorciers rentra dans la pièce, et tous s'inclinèrent solennellement devant Harry. Le sorcier aux cheveux gris qui avait été en charge des examens prit la parole " Harry Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore, cela a été un honneur et un privilège pour nous de pouvoir vous faire passer votre examen et de vous observer lors de cette préparation. Nous avons combinés les exigences des BUSEs, des ASPICs et des examens de Maîtrise. Alors que vous prépariez les potions, votre examen écrit a été noté et c'est avec plaisir que nous vous accueillons dans notre guilde en tant que plus jeune Maître de Potions jamais diplômé. Avant vous, le plus jeune était votre propre père adoptif, Maître Severus Rogue. "

" Nous serions plus qu'heureux, Maître Rogue, si vous vouliez bien procéder à la cérémonie officielle d'initiation de votre fils dès que cela pourra être organisé, probablement durant les vacances de Pâques, afin de ne pas interrompre vos cours. Maître Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore, vous êtes maintenant autorisé à préparer et à enseigner les Potions sans restriction. Merci de nous avoir autorisés à observer le remarquable remède contre la lycanthropie, et je suis sûr que je parle pour mes collègues en vous disant toute mon admiration devant votre art et votre connaissance, surtout à votre âge. Vous n'avez échoué à aucune question, que ce soit écrite ou orale, malgré la difficulté des potions que vous prépariez ou l'obscurité de la question. "

Alors que les Maîtres des Potions quittaient la pièce, Albus ne put s'empêcher de glousser en regardant ses deux garçons. Il ne savait pas trop dire lequel avait l'air le plus surpris. Il avait senti la stupéfaction émanant de Severus quand il avait réalisé _qui_ était dans la pièce, en train de faire passer son examen à son fils, puis sa stupéfaction quand Harry avait répondu à chaque obscure question posée, sans apparemment y prêter une grande attention, absorbé par sa préparation.

Severus expliquait à Harry qui étaient certaines des personnes qui l'avaient interrogé, et ce qu'ils avaient développé et préparé pour leur propre certificat de Maître. Albus fut vite dépassé alors que la conversation devenait de plus en plus technique. Il douta franchement qu'aucun des deux l'ait vu se glisser hors de la pièce, ne s'arrêtant que pour demander à Winky de leur apporter à manger et de s'assurer que Maître Harry se reposait avant d'aller à la tour d'Astronomie.

* * *

Rita s'accrocha à l'arrière des robes de Malefoy alors qu'il quittait la grotte, espérant qu'il allait parler des aspects pratiques du nouveau plan à temps pour qu'elle prévienne Dumbledore. Elle savait que Voldemort ne parlait à personne à part à ce maudit serpent et dans sa paranoïa, il utilisait maintenant le Fourchelang. 'Bon sang ! Je sais que quelque chose de gros se prépare pour bientôt, mais je n'ai que de vagues suspicions à rapporter à Dumbledore. J'espère que Malefoy va trouver quelqu'un à qui donner des ordres ou avec qui discuter.' se murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils apparaissaient devant le manoir Malefoy. Malheureusement, Malefoy ne voulait que manger et dormir. Elle s'installa en haut d'un rideau dans sa chambre au style plus qu'ostentatoire et s'endormit elle-même, trop fatiguée pour l'entendre se lever et quitter la pièce moins de quatre heures plus tard.

* * *

L'examen pratique d'Astronomie de Harry fut totalement tranquille, et presque ennuyeux tant il était simple. Il remplit simplement une carte du ciel, puis exécuta plusieurs calculs compliqués mais à la méthode en réalité très simple et remplit une autre carte montrant la place qu'auraient les constellations 500 ans plus tard. Après avoir étudié la place des étoiles dans son époque et mille ans auparavant, ce n'était pas très difficile d'extrapoler sur cinq cents ans. Il bailla en rejoignant ses quartiers, se préparant à une paisible nuit de sommeil avant les examens du lendemain.

* * *

Il avait des examens écrits en Arithmancie et en Runes Anciennes le matin et fut ravi de voir qu'il n'avait rien oublié de son apprentissage avec les Fondateurs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les observateurs pendant l'examen d'Arithmancie discutaient entre eux avec tant d'excitation jusqu'à ce que le professeur Vector lui dise qu'il venait de _résoudre_ deux problèmes qui étaient donnés comme exemples d'équations _impossibles_ à résoudre. Ils allaient devoir refaire tous les livres et les examens à cause de lui. 

Il acheva son examen de Runes Anciennes si vite que les observateurs et les examinateurs commencèrent à lui parler en plusieurs langues anciennes. Il était si ravi d'avoir à nouveau des interlocuteurs dans ces langues qu'il fut plus ouvert et bavard dans ses réponses qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Il ne remarqua pas les regards angoissés de certains observateurs alors qu'ils tentaient de trouver une langue qu'il ne comprît pas. Ils échouèrent lamentablement ; le garçon était plus doué que la plupart de ceux qui étudiaient le langage depuis des années !

* * *

Après un déjeuner paisible dans ses quartiers avec tous ses amis, Harry se rendit à la serre numéro cinq. Il avait appris la Botanique auprès d'Helga Poufsouffle et d'Artemus, donc il n'y eut pas de surprise, et l'examen d'Étude des Moldus qui suivit fut d'une facilité risible. Il se demanda si son grand-père avait déjà envisagé d'engager un _vrai_ moldu ou au moins un sorcier né de moldus pour enseigner ce sujet. Ça améliorerait probablement le cours, et ça le rendrait au moins plus utile ! 

Après une pause pour le dîner, il alla à l'infirmerie démontrer sa connaissance en guérison devant plusieurs Médico-Mages de Sainte Mangouste. Après l'enseignement sans pitié de Dame Helga, Madame Pomfresh et les autres lui en demandèrent si peu que c'en était presque gênant ! Il n'eut qu'à trouver le problème de chaque étudiant présent dans l'infirmerie, les guérir, puis répondre à une batterie de questions.

Il était fatigué, mais toujours sûr d'avoir réussi tous ses examens jusque là en montant les escaliers pour se laisser tomber dans son lit. Et le lendemain, il avait Divination et Histoire de la Magie le matin, suivis par ses derniers BUSEs en Défense contre les Forces du mal et en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, l'après-midi. Peut-être qu'ils accepteraient son duel contre Dumbledore et tous les autres comme examen pratique de Défense ; après tout, il avait déjà vaincu trois Maîtres de Duel et plusieurs Aurors lors du tournoi !

* * *

Harry avait l'air un peu fatigué le lendemain matin, mais toujours calme et sûr de lui, à l'œil de Severus, qui surveillait son fils mine de rien alors qu'il plaisantait avec ses amis au petit-déjeuner. Il espérait que Harry prendrait le temps de se reposer après ses examens. Il réfléchit au problème tout en mangeant ses pancakes et ses saucisses. 'Poudlard, tu m'entends ?' appela-t-il. 

_**# Oui, Père, je suis toujours là pour vous. Avez-vous une question à me poser ?#**_

'Harry passe plusieurs examens assez fatigants tout en préparant une potion délicate. Est-ce que tu peux remonter son énergie et ses niveaux de magie sans qu'il le remarque ? Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, car il considérerait sans doute ça comme tricher, mais je ne veux pas le voir aussi surmené. "

_**# Je suis d'accord avec vous, Père, Harry fait beaucoup plus que n'importe quel étudiant, tout en passant ses examens. Je peux lui donner de la force sans qu'il le remarque et m'assurer que ses niveaux de magie sont aussi hauts qu'ils doivent l'être. Merci de vous occuper si bien de mon Maître, Père.#**_

'Oui, je l'aime très fort moi aussi, Poudlard. Merci de t'occuper de mon fils.' Severus se remit à manger, se sentant mieux pour Harry. Harry remarqua à peine ses pieds devenir plus chauds alors que de l'énergie magique et physique l'emplissait via les pierres du château. Il se redressa et devint plus vif. Il pensa brièvement 'Je devais avoir plus faim que ce que je pensais. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que j'ai mangé.' avant de reprendre sa conversation animée avec Seamus et Ron à propos des performances lamentables de leur équipe de Quidditch préférée.

* * *

Marietta Edgecombe regarda nerveusement sa montre alors qu'elle attendait devant la cheminée de l'antichambre près de la Grande Salle. 'Bientôt, bientôt... ça sera bientôt l'heure... juste quelques minutes de plus...' Elle se mordit les ongles d'impatience. Dans leur Salle Commune, sa camarade Serdaigle de cinquième année, Mandy Brocklehurst, attendait devant la cheminée, baguette à la main, regardant les minutes s'égrener. 

Le sixième année Cormac McLaggen se tenait prêt devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, alors que sa camarade, la petite troisième année Romilda Vane, l'imitait dans l'infirmerie.

La cheminée dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle était tenue par le cinquième année Ernie McMillan, pendant que son camarade de cinquième année, Wayne Hopkins, se tenait baguette tendue, yeux brillants et prêt à l'action devant la grande cheminée au fond de la bibliothèque.

Les Serpentard avaient le plus d'étudiants prêts à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même avec la perte de quatre de leurs membres à cause de l'interférence du vieux fou et de ce grand vantard orgueilleux de Potter. La Salle Commune était tenue par Montague, et Théodore Nott avait appris à se glisser à travers les protections dans la salle de classe de Rogue sans que Rogue le remarque. Il appréciait particulièrement l'ironie que la propre cheminée du traître soit utilisée pour sa chute. Nott ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire diaboliquement en y pensant. Les deux derniers Serpentard, Millicent Bullstrode et Adrian Pucey, se tenaient dans deux salles de classe inutilisées, une trois étages plus haut, et une deux étages au dessus de la Grande Salle.

Les montres marquèrent toutes 8 h 13, les dix étudiants dirent " _Incendio !_ " et les dix cheminées s'allumèrent. Les flammes jaunes et rouges passèrent au vert quand les dix montres affichèrent 8 h 15. Des silhouettes masquées et encapuchonnées sortirent silencieusement de chaque cheminée. Ils se rassemblèrent dans chaque endroit, avant de commencer leur discrète progression vers la Grande Salle de Poudlard, prêts à arriver à 8 h 45, afin de surprendre tous les étudiants au moments des annonces du matin. La cheminée de l'antichambre fut la dernière à prendre la lueur verte quand une grande silhouette maigre, à peine humaine, sortit et sourit avec malveillance. Marietta s'inclina jusqu'au sol en murmurant " Bienvenue à Poudlard, **_Lord Voldemort _**! "

* * *

A/N : Oui, je sais, je suis si-i-i diabolique. Au départ, ce chapitre devait faire partie de " **Bowling pour Gerbilles** " mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux car il faisait 22 pages de long. Et puis la première partie du chapitre contenait plein d'humour avec la capture des gerbilles, et je ne voulais pas gâcher avec le suspense de la seconde partie, donc le prochain chapitre sera " **Devine Qui Vient Nous Voir Ce Matin ?** " Review, et souvenez-vous, je ne pourrai pas écrire la suite si vous me tuez ! 

T/N : Juste deux choses à dire. 1) Oui, j'avais lu ce chapitre et je savais comment il se finissait (les caractères gras ont attiré mon attention alors que je parcourais le document pour le mesurer). 2) **Je n'ai pas lu les deux derniers chapitres et je ne sais pas ce qui s'y passe**. Je le découvrirai certes un peu avant vous, mais à l'heure de la publication, le suspense est égal pour les deux parties.


	29. Devine Qui Vient Nous Voir Ce Matin ?

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling mais j'aime bien m'amuser avec les histoires et jouer avec les personnages, mais juste pour le fun !

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : il faut croire qu'elle était très pressée... (ou alors, tu as une alerte mail, je sais pas...) **zaika** a mis un quart d'heure pour repérer le nouveau chapitre et sauter dessus !

**Réponses aux reviews : **JE RAPPELLE QUE JE NE RÉPONDS QU'AUX REVIEWS POSTÉES POUR LE DERNIER CHAPITRE. JE NE VAIS PAS M'AMUSER A TRAQUER LES REVIEWS INÉDITES DANS LES AUTRES CHAPITRES PARCE QUE VOUS AVEZ POSTÉ DIEU SAIT OÙ. MERCI.

**neverland** : " salut j'ai pas le temps d'écrire un roman, mais je vais me permettre de juste de te demander de faire passer un message à l'auteur qui est deux points : ouvrez les guillemets "SADIQUE" fermez les guillemets.  
Comment ça j'ai l'air un peu énervé a-t-elle la moindre idée de ce qu'elle nous fait subir à la fin de chaque chapitre, d'ajouter la petite phrase qui tue et de couper. COMMENT OSE-T-ELLE ?  
Enfin ce fut un chapitre remarquable comme d'habitude j'adore la surprise des examinateurs d'Harry trop drôle. Et comme d'hab tu as magnifiquement traduit. Ne t'arrête pas et rapporte nous vite la suite. "  
_Réponse_ : Le message est transmis... Elle adore connaître vos réactions (c'est elle qui le dit !). Elle dit que quand elle fait des cliffhangers, elle reçoit plus de reviews... (et je vois que c'est vrai, alors que je tape ça j'ai posté le chapitre hier – j'étale le boulot sur toute la semaine – et j'ai déjà 10 reviews... en général ça tourne autour de 3 ou 4...)

**mogyoda** : " voilà que la fin devient de plus en plus proche (snif)  
la partie des examens de Harry est bien transcrite, entre l'émerveillement des examinateurs et l'ennui presque total de l'examiné, enfin c'est plutôt compréhensible  
il est assez surprenant qu'il reste des élèves prêts à travailler pour Voldy après la démonstration de force lors des duels, et j'ai été assez troublée par le coup des cheminées, bien trop simple et un peu invraisemblable, vu l'époque actuelle et le lieu où on est, il est plus correct de penser que le réseau de cheminées est étroitement surveillé (comme on voit lors de la veillée de Noël) surtout que Poudlard est totalement réveillée  
m'enfin, vu que le combat doit avoir lieu de toute manière, autant ridiculiser Voldy devant l'avenir du monde sorcier, pour apprendre aux élèves à ne plus craindre son nom, et puis y'a pas mieux comme examen pratique de DCFM lol  
mais la petite Marietta m'impressionne, elle l'appelle par son nom  
de toute manière, je ne pense pas que l'intrusion est passée inaperçue pour Poudlard et par conséquent Harry, quoique  
soit les élèves seront donc tous en sécurité quand les Mangemorts débarqueront, soit ils seront rapidement mis sous bouclier magique, ce serait intéressant de savoir la réaction de Voldy s'il débarque juste au moment de l'annonce des nouveaux noms de Harry  
au prochain chapitre  
(commence à trépigner d'impatience et à s'imaginer des tas de scénarii pour le combat final) "  
_Réponse_ : Ah, je vois bien que tu as des idées (bravo pour le pluriel, au fait) ! Pour les cheminées, tu n'es pas la seule à t'être posée la question. Je ne sais pas. Marietta l'appelle par son nom... Il **veut** qu'on l'appelle par son nom ! Pour le reste, je ne t'en dis pas plus... bon, OK : certaines de tes intuitions sont justes, mais pas toutes.

**Corentenig** : " fic géniale j'ai adoré le passage avec les gerbilles trop marrant surtout lors de la découverte de Vernon j'ai aussi beaucoup aimé ce chapitre-ci surtout lorsque Harry étonne tous le monde avec ses connaissances dans toutes les matières (j'imagine la tête des examinateurs!)  
j'espère que la suite viendra rapidement surtout après ce suspens au fait la fic en anglais est elle finie? "  
_Réponse_ : Yes, depuis longtemps ! Tu vas lire ici l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le dernier sera là lundi prochain et le vendredi suivant commencera la publication au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine – toujours le même jour – d'une autre fic du même auteur, mais pas la suite de celle-ci, une autre histoire.  
Il est pas mal ton pseudo, un petit côté celtique, c'est volontaire ?

**Thealie** : " Ra C'est pas vrai ! Merci de traduire cette fic. Je l'adore, c'est vraiment une de mes préférées. Elle est tout simplement géniale.  
Bise "  
_Réponse_ : Celle là était pas longue, mais ça valait vraiment le coup de la publier. J'ai éclaté de rire en la lisant. C'est exactement la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais !

**Archangel.gaia** : " je suis tjs aussi heureuse de pouvoir cette histoire que tu traduis gracieusement pour les flemmards et/ou incultes de la langue anglaise que nous sommes!  
enfin, on passe à la description du concours de Harry et ils ont eu l'intelligence de tout réunir en un.  
de plus, la position "élève/professeurs-examinateurs" semble inversé! il révolutionne carrément l'enseignement! et ceux, déjà avec les cours de potion!  
mais je ne pensais pas que la "guerre finale" arriverait si tôt (lol)!  
et quelle fin! à la fois angoissante et excitante!  
en fait, juste avant kil ne passe les exams de DCFM et SCM, comme par "hasard"! lol!  
il se battra avec brio, tout comme ses compagnons, et renversera Voldy, amenant une nouvelle aire de paix et de reconstruction.  
Voldy à réussi à s'introduire "simplement" dans Poudlard, avec ce qui reste de ses troupes...  
il y aura bcp de pertes, du sang et de la sueur couleront "à flot", mais ils ont chacun leur idéal à défendre...  
j'espère seulement qu'ils arrêteront tout les complices et pro-voldemort qui pourraient se transformer en "nouveau mage noir en puissance" plus tard...  
maintenant il ne reste plus que deux chapitres, donc, le mieux, c'est que tu prennes ton temps pour traduire les deux chapitres avant de les poster ou du moins, être suffisamment avancée dans la traduction du dernier chapitre, pour ne pas nous mettre dans l'angoisse de l'attente! (lol)  
kisu  
keiko "  
_Réponse_ : Tu me crois si je te dis qu'il y a cinq ans, je lisais à peine l'anglais ? C'est vrai pourtant. Il me fallait un dico sans arrêt. Au lycée (j'ai 26 ans, j'ai passé mon bac en 98) j'étais plus que nulle, je n'ai pas réellement appris l'anglais avant de découvrir des fanfictions. Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était une série télé peu connue en France, les seules fics étaient en anglais. Je les ai lues... Et j'ai appris peu à peu.  
" Si tôt " ? Hé, on est au chapitre 28, minette, là ! Tu crois que Voldie allait se pointer au dernier paragraphe de l'histoire " Toc toc, est-ce que Monsieur Potter pourrait réduire en bouillie mon corps reptilo-humain répugnant, s'il vous plaît ? " (C'est vrai, ça lui fait aussi le " Soin " aux créatures magiques... Voldie est plus vraiment humain avec tout le venin qu'il s'avale...) Et puis moi je trouvais que ça commençait à manquer d'action.  
Tes hypothèses sont moins optimistes que celles de mogyoda. Comme elle, en partie justes, en partie fausses... Tu verras... Ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre est tellement brinzedingue que je pense que personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer (à part l'auteur elle-même).

**laine de mouton** (bon, décide-toi, c'est en un mot ou en trois ?) : " oué c pas super! en plus on a pas eu bcp de lecture!  
pour ce qui est des histoire de gerbilles je suis la seule à lire les fanfictions donc elles ne risquent pas de tomber sur cette histoire lol  
bon en attendant j'espère que la suite arrive bientôt j'ai hâte! "  
_Réponse_ : RÂLEUSE ! Pas beaucoup de lecture ? 7 pages en taille 10 à traduire, tu as une idée du temps que ça m'a pris ?  
Plus sérieusement (encore que), je suis très soulagée d'apprendre que tes potes ne lisent pas de fanfictions... Parce que sinon, à mon avis, tu étais très mal.

**luffynette** : " oh merdouille "  
_Réponse_ : Très bien résumé. C'est ce genre de reviews que je guettais... Le genre " je suis tellement sur le c. que je n'arrive pas à taper plus de deux mots. "

**Nymphadora Tonks **: " Génial ce chapitre! Et si on ne peut tuer l'auteur, peut-être qu'un petite séance de tortures pourra faire l'affaire? Comment ça non? Il faut bien faire quelque chose pour cette fin sadique tu trouves pas? Mais j'ai une solution autre que la torture, et qui te plairait sûrement plus lol et c'est la parution du prochain chapitre rapidement ;p.  
Gros bisous Nymphe "  
_Réponse_ : Non, la torture, on ne peut pas non plus, l'auteur doit rester intact pour pouvoir taper (ce qui est marrant, c'est que jusqu'ici personne n'a songé à s'en prendre à moi...).  
Sinon, je regrette, mais derniers chapitres ou pas, suspense diabolique ou pas, le rythme de publication reste le même : un chapitre par semaine, le lundi.

**LadyLavande** : " Normalement je n'aime pas les fics où Rogue est super sympa avec Harry, je trouve ça trop surnaturel, mais celle-là est une exception ! Elle est magique ! On a vu que Harry avait plusieurs pouvoirs, j'ai lu des fics où il en avait tellement qu'on comprenait plus rien avec les nouveaux sorts, les héritiers machinchose de machintruc mais celle-là fait également exception, les idées sont super, le scénario excellent et j'ai hâte de voir arriver la relation Ginny/Harry. Bravo pour l'énergie que tu mets dans cette fic et bonne continuation.  
PS : avec Gerbille Land j'ai failli casser mon ordi portable et j'ai eu mal au ventre toute la soirée tellement j'ai ri XD "  
_Réponse_ : Oh, oui, je vois très bien le genre de fic dont tu parles. Moi aussi, elles m'écœurent ! Le dernier chapitre va te plaire pour le côté Harry / Ginny (la scène est courte, mais elle vaut son pesant de cacahouètes). Si tu n'aimes pas les fics où Rogue est super papouilloux et papa poule avec Harry, celle que je vais traduire après – du même auteur – te plaira sûrement.

Et merci à **zaika**, **emihawk** (tu as tout a fait raison), **Patmol**, **Namyothis** (tu n'es pas la seule à t'être posée cette question... chut !), **caromadden** et **Touraz**.

* * *

_Extrait du chapitre 28 : _

_Marietta Edgecombe regarda nerveusement sa montre alors qu'elle attendait devant la cheminée de l'antichambre près de la Grande Salle. 'Bientôt, bientôt... ça sera bientôt l'heure... juste quelques minutes de plus...' Elle se mordit les ongles d'impatience. Dans leur Salle Commune, sa camarade Serdaigle de cinquième année, Mandy Brocklehurst, attendait devant la cheminée, baguette à la main, regardant les minutes s'égrener._

_Le sixième année Cormac McLaggen se tenait prêt devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, alors que sa camarade, la petite troisième année Romilda Vane, l'imitait dans l'infirmerie._

_La cheminée dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle était tenue par le cinquième année Ernie McMillan, pendant que son camarade de cinquième année, Wayne Hopkins, se tenait baguette tendue, yeux brillants et prêt à l'action devant la grande cheminée au fond de la bibliothèque._

_Les Serpentard avaient le plus d'étudiants prêts à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même avec la perte de quatre de leurs membres à cause de l'interférence du vieux fou et de ce grand vantard orgueilleux de Potter. La Salle Commune était tenue par Montague, et Théodore Nott avait appris à se glisser à travers les protections dans la salle de classe de Rogue sans que Rogue le remarque. Il appréciait particulièrement l'ironie que la propre cheminée du traître soit utilisée pour sa chute. Nott ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire diaboliquement en y pensant. Les deux derniers Serpentard, Millicent Bullstrode et Adrian Pucey, se tenaient dans deux salles de classe inutilisées, une trois étages plus haut, et une deux étages au dessus de la Grande Salle._

_Les montres marquèrent toutes 8 h 13, les dix étudiants dirent " Incendio ! " et les dix cheminées s'allumèrent. Les flammes jaunes et rouges passèrent au vert quand les dix montres affichèrent 8 h 15. Des silhouettes masquées et encapuchonnées sortirent silencieusement de chaque cheminée. Ils se rassemblèrent dans chaque endroit, avant de commencer leur discrète progression vers la Grande Salle de Poudlard, prêts à arriver à 8 h 45, afin de surprendre tous les étudiants au moments des annonces du matin. La cheminée de l'antichambre fut la dernière à prendre la lueur verte quand une grande silhouette maigre, à peine humaine, sortit et sourit avec malveillance. Marietta s'inclina jusqu'au sol en murmurant " Bienvenue à Poudlard, **Lord Voldemort **! "_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Devine Qui Vient Nous Voir Ce Matin ?**

Severus crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand Harry s'assit tout droit, lâchant sa fourchette pleine de nourriture sans sembler le remarquer. Il l'appela 'Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe, fils ?' Quand il ne reçut aucune réponse et ne put en fait même pas sentir Harry dans sa tête, il se leva et partit en courant vers son fils. Albus essaya de lui attraper le bras quand il passa près de lui, mais en voyant son visage, il se leva et le suivit. Il demanda " Severus, qu'y a-t-il ? " Severus lança sans s'arrêter " C'est Harry, je ne sens plus du tout son esprit. Quelque chose va très mal ! " Les autres professeurs regardèrent la table des Gryffondor où les amis de Harry venaient de remarquer son attitude.

Severus venait d'atteindre Harry quand celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds, surpris de trouver son père et son grand-père déjà là. " Poudlard me dit que des intrus portant des robes noires et des masques brillants sont entrés par dix cheminées. Je dois sceller tout de suite la porte de l'antichambre. " expliqua Harry en courant ventre à terre vers la porte au fond de la pièce. Il appelait les pouvoirs de la Terre et Poudlard le remplissait d'autant de magie que possible. Il brillait tellement qu'on ne pouvait pas le regarder sans plisser les yeux. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres devant la porte de chêne massif, sur laquelle Albus et Severus avaient lancés tous les sorts de fermeture qu'ils pouvaient trouver pour lui faire gagner du temps. Minerva, Flitwick et les autres professeurs lançaient des sorts pour calmer les élèves affolés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rassoient, observant ce qui se passait au fond de la pièce d'un air vaguement étonné, distant ; beaucoup ramassant les restes de nourriture éparpillés sur les tables.

Harry leva les bras, rassemblant toute sa puissance dans ses mains. " Merlin, Godric, Rowena, Salazar et Helga, je fais appel à vous pour sceller cette porte contre le mal qui menace la sécurité de votre école et de vos étudiants. " Il baissa les mains vers le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent d'une vive lumière dorée, puis leva lentement les bras. Les pierres du château obéirent à ses ordres et se redressèrent, grinçant et grognant alors que les blocs bougeaient, pierre sur pierre, jusqu'à ce que la porte soit complètement bouchée par un épais mur de granit. Le pouvoir qui avait enveloppé Harry rentra dans son corps et il s'effondra, Severus le rattrapant juste à temps avant qu'il heurte le sol.

Harry sentit Poudlard le remplir d'énergie et de magie pure pour compenser ce qu'il avait utilisé et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de se redresser dans les bras de son père. " Directeur, il y a des Mangemorts dans chaque Salle Commune, la bibliothèque, l'infirmerie, la salle de classe de Severus et deux salles vides, une au troisième étage et une au quatrième. Ainsi que Voldemort et quinze autres Mangemorts derrière cette barrière. Ils pourront sortir par les autres portes, mais il leur faudra du temps pour nous rejoindre. Je suggère de faire sortir tous les étudiants pendant que nous le pouvons. Poudlard est en train d'embrouiller les envahisseurs autant qu'elle le peut, elle bouge les couloirs et les escaliers, elle bloque même les portes, et elle éteint toutes les torches pour les ralentir. Elle pense qu'il leur faudra vingt-cinq à trente minutes pour arriver ici. "

Albus avait commencé à établir des stratégies dès le premier mot de Harry, mais il ne savait pas où il pourrait mettre tous les étudiants et les garder en sécurité. Toutes les pièces du château assez grandes pour tous les accueillir étaient à moitié remplies de Mangemorts, et il n'avait pas envie de les envoyer dehors, Merlin seul savait ce qui pouvait sortir de la forêt. Il se tourna vers Severus " Envoie un mot à Madame Bones pour lui dire de couper tout le réseau de Cheminette du château, puis de rouvrir deux cheminées, celle d'ici pour le Ministère, et celle de mon bureau pour les Aurors, nous avons besoin de tous les Aurors disponibles ! Envoie un autre mot à Allistair, il peut convoquer l'Ordre et les faire venir ici par le même chemin. Mais je ne sais pas où envoyer les étudiants. " Il leva la tête et appela " Fumseck ! Cara ! " avant de se retourner vers son fils " Envoie les lettres avec eux. "

Harry cria " Dobby ! " et quand le petit elfe apparut, il courut vers lui. " Les Mangemorts sont là, j'ai besoin que tu rassembles tous les elfes de maison et que tu les envoies dans la Chambre des Secrets, nous allons vous envoyer les étudiants par les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il y a un passage vers la Chambre. Il faudra un elfe en bas pour attraper chaque étudiants et d'autres pour s'occuper d'eux. On vous en enverra un toutes les dix ou quinze secondes afin qu'ils soient évacués rapidement. " Harry fit un signe de tête à son père et à son grand-père qui avaient déjà ordonné aux préfets de mettre les étudiants en rang et de commencer à les emmener hors de la Grande Salle ; heureusement, les toilettes en question n'étaient que quelques portes plus loin. Harry attrapa Dobby avec un bras et Madame Pomfresh avec l'autre, et les fit apparaître tous les trois dans les toilettes, arrivant juste devant les lavabos. Il ordonna " OUVRE-TOI ! " en Fourchelang et vit le passage apparaître. " Dobby, c'est très sale en bas donc pince-toi le nez en descendant. Une fois que tu seras en bas, tu pourras appeler tous les elfes vers toi, n'est-ce pas ? Madame Pomfresh, pouvez-vous donner à chaque étudiant une potion calmante ou les endormir pour qu'ils ne paniquent pas ? " Elle hocha la tête et commença à conjurer des boîtes de potions depuis les réserves de l'infirmerie.

" Oh, oui, monsieur, et je nettoierai en descendant pour que les étudiants ne soient pas bloqués. Faites attention à vous, Harry Potter, monsieur ! Quand les enfants seront tous en sécurités, les elfes reviendront aider. Poudlard est notre maison aussi ! " Sans attendre de réponse, la petite créature disparut dans le trou, agitant les bras pour nettoyer tout en descendant. Le premier préfet entra, suivi d'une longue file d'étudiants, juste alors que la tête de Dobby disparaissait.

'Poudlard, les elfes sont-il en place pour recevoir les enfants ?'

_**# Oui, Maître, tout est prêt ; les elfes ont des couvertures et des oreillers et vont avoir du chocolat chaud avec un léger sédatif prêt pour tous bientôt. Chacun sera endormi dès qu'il arrivera.#**_

'Merci, combien de temps avons-nous ?'

_**# Le démon est toujours en train de briser les portes mais n'a pas réussi à passer. Les autres groupes sont encore perdus et ne peuvent pas trouver leur chemin, ils sont à au moins deux étages au-dessus de vous et ils pensent qu'ils descendant alors qu'ils montent. Les deux groupes des cachots sont perdus dans les catacombes et ils ne pourront pas en sortir sans aide. Je peux retenir chaque groupe encore au moins une demi-heure. Les cheminées ont toutes été fermées, le démon a essayé de partir par cette voie quand il a trouvé la barrière après avoir fait exploser la porte. La cheminée de la Grande Salle sera reliée dans quelques minutes et beaucoup de gens que je connais sont en train d'arriver dans le bureau du Directeur ou en train de descendre. J'accélère leur progression autant que possible.#**_

Harry envoya le message à Severus à travers le lien et l'entendit le répéter mot pour mot à Albus et, il le supposa, aux autres professeurs. Il dit aux préfets d'envoyer un étudiant toutes les dix secondes, il y aurait un elfe en bas pour les accueillir. Il resta une minute pour s'assurer que les files progressaient sans panique avant de Transplaner dans la Grande Salle.

Les derniers étudiants se dirigeaient en silence vers la porte quand il arriva, et il vit à leurs expressions hébétées qu'on leur avait jeté des sorts pour les calmer. Il leva un sourcil vers son père, qui répondit calmement " Minerva et les autres professeurs les ont frappés avec des sorts de calme massifs quand tu as couru pour enfermer Voldemort dans l'antichambre. Bon boulot avec la Chambre, c'est parfait, et les avoir tous endormis nous facilitera le travail. "

Les flammes de la grande cheminée prirent une lueur verte et des Aurors, ainsi que d'autres employés du Ministère qui s'étaient portés volontaires commencèrent à en sortir. Ils s'étaient organisé pour passer deux par deux et sortir prêts, baguette brandie, prêts à agir. Arthur Weasley et la ministre Bones furent les premiers à sortir, et rejoignirent immédiatement Dumbledore, Flitwick et McGonagall. Albus fit signe à Harry et Severus et demanda " Est-ce que Poudlard peut nous dire où se trouve chaque groupe, Harry ? Nous pourrons envoyer des équipes à chaque endroit et nous assurer qu'ils n'envahissent pas la Grande Salle ensemble. Si nous pouvons les garder séparés, il nous sera beaucoup plus facile de les vaincre. "

'Poudlard, peux-tu me dire où se trouve chaque groupe et peux-tu les emmener vers des endroits où ils pourront être pris au piège ou neutralisés facilement ? J'ai des groupes de combattants prêts à les affronter.' Demanda Harry tout en se liant avec son père puis, étendant le lien, avec son grand-père.

_**# Je vais emmener le groupe de la bibliothèque dans la salle de Duel au quatrième étage, ils devraient y être dans cinq minutes. Le groupe de la tour Gryffondor se trouve dans la Salle sur Demande, mais ils l'ignorent. Deux groupes se trouvent dans les catacombes, un au nord et un au sud, et ils ne pourront pas en sortir si je ne les y autorise pas. J'ai creusé des trous dans le sol, et ils ne peuvent pas traverser. Dites au groupes des défenseurs de suivre les torches ; je vais les allumer pour les guider, et remettre le sol en place pour qu'ils puissent passer. Le groupe de l'infirmerie est toujours au quatrième étage, il tourne en rond car j'ai bougé les couloirs sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Quand les défenseurs seront arrivés à l'infirmerie, j'ouvrirai pour les laisser passer. Les deux groupes des salles de classe n'ont pas bougé. Ce sont les groupes les plus faibles, ils n'ont aucun meneur et ils n'ont pas envie de se battre, ils se disputent entre eux et ne font rien d'autre. J'ai bloqué les portes ; je vais allumer les torches pour guider les défenseurs vers eux. Pour les deux groupes qui restent, ainsi que pour le démon, je ne peux pas les bloquer, je ne peux que les ralentir légèrement.#**_

Albus et Severus étaient en train de relayer les informations aux autres professeurs et au groupe de combattants du Ministère prêts à quitter la Grande Salle quand un grand nombre de membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent en courant, sans pour autant avoir gaspillé de l'énergie, ne sachant pas ce qui les attendait en bas. Tout le monde fut soulagé d'apprendre que tous les étudiants à part Harry étaient en sécurité dans la Chambre des Secrets. L'entrée, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, avait été laissé ouverte par nécessité, mais comme une seule personne pouvait y passer à la fois, c'était un accès facile à défendre. Poudlard assura à Harry que les elfes pourraient faire ressortir les étudiants, même si le passage était un toboggan sans aucune prise, alors qu'elle remplissait à nouveau ses réserves de magie.

**_# Maître, les deux groupes se sont rejoints et se trouvent à seulement une à deux minutes de vous ; le démon et ses treize suivants viennent de franchir la dernière barrière dans le fond de l'antichambre, même s'il a dû drainer l'énergie de deux de ses suivants jusqu'à les tuer pour augmenter sa puissance. Il y a vingt-quatre attaquants à seulement un couloir de vous. Ils seront sur vous dans une minute. Faites attention à vous, Maître, rappelez-vous ce que vous avez appris et faites-en bon usage.#_** La voix de Poudlard se tut et le groupe s'éparpilla sur tout le pourtour de la Grande Salle, les tables couchées sur le côté afin de créer une barrière de protection.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brutalement et vingt-sept Mangemorts plutôt essoufflés se ruèrent à l'intérieur, lançant déjà des sorts sur ce qu'ils pensaient être une salle pleine d'enfants hurlants et incapables de se défendre. Ils trouvèrent à la place une pièce remplie de sorciers entraînés à l'abri de tables épaisses, armés et les attendant de pied ferme. Ils étaient également face à des Aurors habitués à lutter en équipe, alors que les Mangemorts combattaient chaque sorcier indépendamment, comme n'importe quelle brute épaisse, n'ayant jamais appris à travailler en équipe. Et pour ajouter aux Aurors, il y avait Albus, Severus et Harry. Déjà que la supériorité en nombre indiquait un combat inégal, avec ces trois là, ils perdaient tout espoir de s'en sortir.

Albus agita le bras avec un mouvement ample, envoya une vague déferlante qui balaya la première série de Mangemorts, comme des lances à incendies utilisées par des policiers moldus. Les Aurors qui attendaient assommèrent, ligotèrent et emportèrent les Mangemorts détrempés avant même qu'ils se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit. Harry envoyait Stupéfix sur Stupéfix, ses deux mains brillant de puissance, et Severus ligotait à sa suite, aucun des trois ne s'embêtant à prétendre utiliser une baguette. En moins d'une minute, la moitié des Mangemorts étaient ligotés et attendaient appuyés aux murs comme autant de fagots de bois, alors que les défenseurs n'avaient souffert que de blessures minimes, majoritairement dues à des éclats de bois arrachés aux tables, ou à des sorts qui les avaient atteints sans agir.

Harry appela l'Air et souleva cinq Mangemorts avant de les coller, désarmés et incapables d'agir, aux murs de la Grande Salle. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une autre proie pour n'en trouver aucune : les Aurors, son père et son grand-père avaient achevé le nettoyage. Il leur avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour rassembler et capturer les gerbilles ! 'C'était plus marrant avec les gerbilles, papa !' envoya Harry, pour se faire répondre aussi sec 'C'était des troupes sans entraînement, de simples brutes, pas des combattants. Ne deviens pas trop orgueilleux, ceux qui seront avec Tom seront beaucoup mieux entraînés... et puis, ils _seront_ des _gerbilles_ plus tard ! '

_**# Maître, le démon et treize de ses suivants seront dans la Grande Salle dans moins de cinq minutes, préparez-vous et souvenez-vous de l'entraînement que vous et votre père avez suivi. Je vais autoriser le Transplanage vers l'extérieur pour deux minutes à partir de maintenant, afin d'emmener les prisonniers. Ceux qui arrivent avec lui sont les plus forts.#**_

Le lien devait toujours être actif, car Albus avait déjà averti les Aurors qui surveillaient les prisonniers. Les Mangemorts assommés et ligotés furent envoyés par petits groupes, avec des Portoloins, vers les cachots du Ministère, gardés par les membres de l'Ordre ou les employés du Ministère les moins entraînés ou les moins aptes au combat. Harry fut soulagé de voir Molly Weasley disparaître avec un groupe, ainsi que les professeurs Vector, Bibine, Sinistra, et plusieurs membres du Ministère ou de l'Ordre pour qui il s'était inquiété. Madame Pomfresh était avec les étudiants dans la Chambre, ainsi que le professeur Chourave, Rusard, Madame Pince, et le professeur d'Etude des Moldus – Harry ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il supposait que le professeur Trelawney ne savait même pas que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne l'avait pas vue de la matinée, à moins qu'elle ait pu voir quelque chose avec son 'troisième œil'.

Toutes les personnes en dehors de celles qui allaient combattre quittèrent la pièce en moins de deux minutes. Chacun reprit sa place derrière les tables, et Harry et Severus s'installèrent de chaque côté de l'entrée ; sachant combien Tom était lâche, il attendrait que tous ses Mangemorts soient entrés avant de se risquer à l'intérieur. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui l'attendait derrière la '_porte numéro un_' (T/N : c'est une référence à un jeu télé américain. Le candidat devait choisir entre trois portes, seule une cachait un cadeau).

Comme les portes étaient déjà ouvertes, et la pièce apparemment vide, les Mangemorts se regardèrent avec appréhension avant d'entrer. Qu'est-ce qui avait foiré avec leur plan parfait ? Où étaient tous les gamins paniqués, hurlant et mourant, les professeurs dépassés, où était leur **_victoire_** ?

Les treize Mangemorts étaient entrés avant que Lord Voldemort entre lui-même. Ils se tournèrent pour recevoir ses ordres quand les portes de la Grande Salle se fermèrent brusquement et se verrouillèrent. Ça serait la _dernière_ bataille pour Tom, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les Aurors et les membres restants de l'Ordre du Phénix, menés par Albus Dumbledore, se levèrent comme un seul homme et Stupéfixèrent chacun un Mangemort. Comme il y avait plus de défenseurs que d'attaquants, la plupart reçurent plusieurs sorts. Harry appela tout son pouvoir et commença à briller en appelant Tom. " Ça y est, Tom, c'est la fin et c'est moi qui en sortirai. Tes Mangemorts sont tous partis, ils passeront le reste de leur vie en gerbilles. "

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort brillèrent alors qu'il appelait ses propres pouvoirs. Son aura brilla autour de lui d'un vert presque noir qui vibrait au rythme de ses battements de cœur, s'il en avait encore un. " _Toi_, comment oses-tu, enfant _insignifiant_, me menacer **moi**, Lord Voldemort ? " Tom agita sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et les enferma tous les deux dans une bulle hermétique, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa faire. Il ne remarqua pas la petite chauve-souris frugivore qu'il avait attrapée dans la bulle en même temps que Potter et lui. Tom rassembla toute la haine qu'il possédait et hurla " _Endoloris _! " Harry bondit en l'air, le sort le manquant, alors qu'il sautait haut, très haut, bien au dessus du maniaque dégénéré, avant d'atterrir derrière lui, envoyant un éclair qui frappa le sorcier maléfique pile entre les omoplates, faisant circuler un puissant courant électrique dans le corps distordu et inhumain, ses mouvements trop rapides et précis pour que Tom ait eu même le temps de se retourner. Le choc électrique l'assomma et court-circuita un instant la magie qui le maintenait entier.

Severus redevint humain le temps d'un clin d'œil, avant de se transformer encore plus vite qu'un clin d'œil en un superbe Dents-de-Vipère du Pérou très en colère qui planta immédiatement ses crochets de vingt centimètres de long dans le cou de Tom, déversant un flot de poison dans son système nerveux. Le bouclier de Tom se craquela et disparut alors que le venin agissait sur ses nerfs déjà à moitié grillés.

Harry sentit un flot d'énergie magique le remplir et le nourrir pour la tâche qui l'attendait. Il remercia silencieusement Poudlard avant d'appeler à lui l'amour infini du château pour ses étudiants, et son amour inconditionnel pour son père, son grand-père et tous ceux qu'il appelait sa famille. Il enfouit Tom sous des couches successives d'amour, sentant le sorcier fuir son contact, jusqu'à s'écrouler sur lui-même, incapable de penser ou d'agir. Harry le transforma ensuite cellule par cellule, molécule par molécule, atome par atome, en granit, et l'enferma dans ce qui allait être sa tombe pour l'éternité.

Avec un puissant flash et un tremblement qui agita les fondations du château, toute la magie et la force vitale de chaque Mangemort vivant, marqué ou non, gerbilles incluses, ainsi que ceux encore inconnus et libres jaillit, cherchant à rejoindre Lord Voldemort comme il avait créé le sort pour le faire s'il était mortellement blessé, rebondit sur la pierre et partit droit en l'air, pulvérisant le plafond de la Grande Salle et faisant tomber de lourds morceaux de granit sur Harry et Severus qui avait repris sa forme humaine.

* * *

**_(Je suis tellement diabolique que j'ai envisagé de finir le chapitre là, mais je me suis dit que vous risquiez de m'infliger de graves blessures physiques si je le faisais, donc pas de cliffhanger démoniaque à nouveau... peut-être !)_ **Note de la traductrice : me regardez pas comme ça, c'est l'auteur qui parle !

* * *

Albus et tous les professeurs, Aurors et membres de l'Ordre lancèrent tous les sorts de bouclier auxquels ils purent penser, essayant d'empêcher les tonnes de granit d'écraser les deux hommes sous une avalanche de pierre, et le reste du plafond de s'écrouler. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien au dessus de la Grande Salle, sinon tout le château aurait pu s'effondrer. Albus sentit un cri perçant dans son cerveau, si angoissé qu'il serra son crâne entre ses mains. 

_**# Je ne peux pas les aider plus. Ils sont vivants, mais je dois utiliser tout mon pouvoir pour empêcher le reste du plafond de s'effondrer. Aidez-les, Grand-Père, mon Maître retient les blocs, mais il ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps. Sauvez-les, Grand-Père, car je ne peux pas le faire !#**_

La poussière n'était même pas retombée qu'Albus Dumbledore, puissant sorcier et père et grand-père terrifié, lançait des ordres à droite et à gauche. Minerva et les employés du Ministère lançaient des sorts pour soutenir ce qui restait du plafond, le Ministre Bones fut envoyée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde afin de demander à Dobby de faire remonter Madame Pomfresh et les autres elfes de maison, et de les amener dans la Grande Salle aussi vite que possible, et de demander à Madame Pomfresh de prendre son kit d'urgences médicales.

Albus et les autres professeurs enlevaient des débris que la pile menaçant d'écraser son fils et son petit-fils. Hagrid soulevait à mains nues des pierres plus grosses que le professeur Flitwick. Remus et Sirius, en larmes comme Albus, lançaient des sorts pour enlever autant de restes de plafond que possible. Personne n'avait jamais vu le Directeur utiliser autant de magie pure que maintenant ; il agissait comme un possédé. Les pierres étaient enlevées à la file, mais le tas ne semblait pas diminuer. Tout le monde était épuisé et couvert de poussière et de sueur quand le plafond fut enfin stabilisé.

Les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient partis neutraliser les autres groupes arrivèrent en courant, disant que tous les Mangemorts étaient morts en même temps, se transformant en corps desséchés, comme s'ils avaient été momifiés ou qu'ils étaient morts depuis longtemps. Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à aider les deux groupes au travail dans la Grande Salle.

Hagrid cria, en écartant un autre bloc " Je les vois, Professeur ! "

Albus courut vers lui et s'agenouilla devant le trou qu'il avait révélé. " Filius, Minerva, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Quand je soulèverai les rochers, tirez-les doucement. Minerva, sortez d'abord Harry, il est par dessus Severus, et Filius, sortez Severus. Doucement, doucement. " Madame Pomfresh avait dégagé un endroit pour traiter les deux hommes un fois sortis de leur tas de pierres.

Dumbledore sentit Poudlard 'l'aider' alors qu'il rassemblait toute sa puissance d'Air et l'utilisait pour 'soulever' les pierres qui emprisonnaient ses garçons. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Minerva faire léviter Harry dehors et jusqu'à Madame Pomfresh. Il commençait à trembler d'épuisement quand Filius cria " C'est bon, Albus ! " Dumbledore lâcha les rochers, et se laissa couler au sol avec joie. Pompom cria " Ils sont encore en vie, grièvement blessés, mais en vie ! "

Des applaudissements fatigués éclatèrent dans la pièce, Sirius et Remus aidèrent Albus à se remettre debout et le portèrent pratiquement vers la zone médicale improvisée. Albus sentit toutes ses 150 années en s'effondrant sur un siège pour regarder ses enfants alors que Pompom les examinait et les soignait. Elle regarda gravement les trois sorciers " J'ai pu les stabiliser à peu près, et nous pouvons les transporter à l'infirmerie sans risque. Je préfère les sortir de là au cas où quelque chose se détraque dans les renforcements du plafond et des murs. "

Pompom fit un signe sec de la main quand Albus commença à tirer sa baguette " Pas avant que vous ne vous soyez vous-même reposé, vieil homme. J'ai vu les efforts de fou furieux que vous avez déployés pour les sortir de là. Pas de magie pendant au moins une semaine... _une semaine_, et ça fera **_deux_** si vous protestez ! " Sirius fit léviter Harry, Remus fit léviter Severus et Madame Pomfresh aida Albus à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle l'installa sur un lit voisin des deux autres. " Comme ça vous pourrez les voir, et je pourrai m'assurer que vous restez au lit ! "

Elle envoya Sirius et Remus chercher des potions de toutes sortes alors qu'elle lançait des sorts de guérison sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle pétrifia les deux hommes blessés et exécuta une série de gestes compliqués avec sa baguette pour envoyer les potions directement dans leurs estomacs, puisqu'elle ne voulait surtout pas les bouger et qu'aucun des deux n'était capable d'avaler.

* * *

Harry était le plus grièvement blessé, ayant protégé Severus ; pratiquement toutes ses côtes étaient cassées et sa colonne vertébrale était luxée, mais heureusement pas brisée. Il avait une mauvaise fracture du crâne, ainsi qu'une commotion, et ses bras comme ses jambes étaient brisés. Son énergie magique était si faible que son corps ne pouvait pas se guérir, et elle devrait aller très doucement en le soignant pour ne pas le mettre en état de choc, ce qui bloquerait tous ses organes. 

Severus avait de nombreuses fractures et une sévère commotion, mais il n'avait pas perdu autant de magie que Harry, donc son corps acceptait les sorts de guérison et les potions beaucoup mieux que celui de son fils. Pompom fit autant qu'elle pouvait et soupira profondément en tendant une dose de Pimentine à Albus, faisant signe à Sirius et Remus d'en prendre également. " Severus m'avait parlé d'une merveilleuse potion de guérison que Salazar Serpentard et lui avaient développée, qui pourrait redonner à Harry assez de magie pour que je puisse le soigner, mais je ne sais pas la préparer et mon Maître de Potions ne va rien préparer pendant un bon moment ! " Elle demanda aux trois hommes de garder un œil sur ses patients et de l'appeler s'il se passait quoi que ce fût avant de les laisser pour contacter des experts de Sainte Mangouste.

_**# Grand-Père, envoyez ces deux hommes dans les quartiers de vos garçons pour qu'ils rapportent les portraits de Salazar et Helga. Salazar pourra aider pour la potion, et Helga doit connaître d'autres sorts pour les aider.#**_

Albus envoya Sirius et Remus chercher le plus vite possible les deux portraits puis appela Dobby pour lui demander de laisser les Aurors fouiller les Salles Communes à la recherche des étudiants qui avaient trahi leur école, leurs camarades et leurs amis. Il voulait les envoyer au Ministère le plus vite possible, il était bien trop furieux pour s'occuper d'eux. Il avait envie de les tuer, de préférence à mains nues, non seulement pour avoir trahi l'école, mais aussi pour avoir soumis ses enfants à un tel danger.

Minerva venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie pour dire à Dumbledore où en était la réparation de la Grande Salle quand Sirius et Remus arrivèrent en courant, portant chacun un portrait dans un cadre doré. Sirius appela Pompom en passant devant son bureau et elle sortit, visiblement inquiète de savoir pourquoi ils l'avaient appelée. Elle vit les portraits que les deux hommes portaient. Une petite expression de confusion se dessina, vite suivie par un flash de compréhension, avant qu'elle redevienne totalement professionnelle.

Elle rejoignit rapidement Dame Poufsouffle et lui souffla ce qu'elle avait trouvé et comment elle avait traité les plaies jusque là. Salazar était plongé dans une discussion avec Albus sur la potion que Severus et lui avaient développé pour l'épuisement magique dans le passé.

Dame Helga suggéra deux sorts que Pompom ne connaissait pas, mais après se les être fait expliquer, elle put stabiliser la respiration de Harry malgré ses côtes cassées, et réparer totalement la veine blessée dans le bras de Severus qui avait fait craindre la nécessité d'une amputation pour le sauver. Salazar déclara qu'il pourrait guider Eric, avec l'assistance de plusieurs étudiants, pour préparer la potion de guérison dont ils avaient besoin pour Harry.

Fumseck et Cara apparurent dans l'infirmerie juste sur les deux lits et commencèrent à chanter en réconfort et en guérison. Cara versait des larmes sur les pires blessures de Harry, et Fumseck faisait de même pour Severus. Le portrait de Salazar demanda à Cara si elle pourrait aller chercher les fragments de coquille d'œuf de phénix que Severus avait rapportés du passé. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle disparut et revint avec le précieux petit coffre. Salazar demanda ensuite à Severus s'ils avaient recueilli le venin du Basilic que Harry avait tué pendant sa seconde année. Il fut sidéré d'apprendre que la carcasse avait été laissée abandonnée. " Et bien, c'est une bonne chose que la Chambre soit sous des sorts de conservation et que tous les ingrédients issus du Basilic doivent attendre deux à trois ans avant d'être utilisés. Je vous suggère d'envoyer immédiatement le professeur Maîtrequeux afin de recueillir le venin. Nous aurons également besoin de larmes d'un phénix de feu et d'un phénix de glace, mais ça ne sera pas un problème. Il nous faudra aussi un crin de queue d'une licorne argentée, donné volontairement. Severus devrait avoir le reste dans ses stockes ou dans les coffres qu'ils ont ramenés avec eux. Albus, il a encore de l'eau du lac, vous voyez de quel lac je parle, je suppose ? "

Minerva se changea en licorne argentée dans l'espace entre les lits et se tourna pour que Sirius puisse lui prendre deux crins, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Salazar sourit. " Oui, bel et bien donnés volontairement. "

* * *

Les Salles Communes avaient été rapidement nettoyées, huit des dix adolescents avaient apparemment déjà été marqués, donc seuls la troisième année de Gryffondor Romilda Vane et le cinquième année de Poufsouffle Wayne Hopkins n'avaient pas été touchés par le sort qui faisait que chaque marque drainait toute la magie et la force physique hors de celui qui la portait pour protéger Voldemort de la mort. Heureusement, avoir été transformé en puis incrusté dans du granit avait empêché les énergies d'atteindre leur destinataire. 

Les étudiants avaient tous été réveillés et ramenés à leurs Salles Communes avant d'être envoyés chez eux pour une semaine, commençant le lendemain matin. Le Ministère promit à tout le monde que les réparations du château seraient finies avant que les étudiants reviennent, le vendredi suivant. Il y avait bien quelques étudiants qui ne pourraient pas partir car leurs parents Mangemorts étaient morts, mais la plupart avaient de la famille où être placés.

M. et Mme Granger furent invités à rester au château avec Hermione et tous les Weasley dans la tour Gryffondor. Les adolescents s'étaient tous portés volontaires pour aider à la préparation de la potion et à tout ce qui serait nécessaire. Le professeur Dumbledore avait même convaincu la grand-mère de Neville de venir les aider avec les étudiants orphelins. Elle avait une connaissance remarquable des liens entre les différentes familles sorcières et pourrait trouver des familles d'accueil convenables pour ceux qui en avaient besoin.

* * *

Eric avait emmené les jumeaux Weasley avec lui dans la Chambre des Secrets pour recueillir le venin de Basilic. Ils étaient très doués en potions, en fait, si ce qui était enseigné les intéressait. Hermione aiderait également à la préparation, ainsi que Neville, qui s'était révélé d'une efficacité surprenante quand il avait pu dépasser sa peur du professeur Rogue.

* * *

Après cinq jours, Madame Pomfresh relâcha Albus, mais il quittait rarement le chevet de Harry et Severus. Pompom avait réussi à soigner la plupart des blessures de Severus ; il devait se réveiller à tout instant. Mais Harry répondait toujours très faiblement aux potions et aux sorts, donc il devait guérir comme un moldu et ne progressait pas beaucoup. 

Severus grogna, il ne se souvenait pas avoir bu, comment pouvait-il avoir une telle gueule de bois, une minute, l'attaque dans la Grande Salle, Voldemort **_mort_** ! Il sentit une montée d'émotions à cette pensée, être enfin libéré de ce monstre, mais pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Oh, le retour de pouvoir, le plafond s'écroula, Harry sautant sur lui... HARRY SAUTANT SUR LUI ! Il se força à reprendre conscience et réussit à entrouvrir les yeux.

" Harry ? " gémit-il d'une voix rauque, levant faiblement une main.

" Je suis là, fils. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tiens, bois ceci, ensuite tu pourras avoir un peu d'eau et nous pourrons parler. "

Severus entendit la voix inquiète d'Albus comme s'il était enfermé dans une boîte en plastique. Un gobelet toucha ses lèvres pendant qu'une main se glissait délicatement derrière sa tête et ses épaules, le soutenant pour qu'il puisse boire. Il aurait reconnu le goût d'une potion de guérison mêlée à une potion d'énergie n'importe où, Eeerk ! Il entendit un léger gloussement devant sa grimace, puis sentit de l'eau toucher ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche et but avec avidité.

Il demanda à nouveau " Harry ? "

Albus poussa un profond soupir. " J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas sorti aussi bien que toi, fils. Il a pris le plus gros des rochers en te protégeant avec son propre corps. Chh, chh, il est en vie, mais sa magie est très faible et Poudlard est incapable de lui donner de l'énergie, car il est trop faible physiquement. Je soupçonne également Poudlard d'avoir utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour alimenter Harry pendant le combat, et encore plus lorsqu'elle a soutenu le plafond et les murs pour les empêcher de s'effondrer après le retour de pouvoir du sort que Voldemort a utilisé pour tuer tous ses suivants. Pompom dit qu'il a trop peu de magie pour que les potions et les sorts puissent le soigner efficacement. "

Albus installa à nouveau Severus sur son oreiller, prit une chaise et continua " Eric, les jumeaux Weasley et Miss Granger sont en train de préparer la potion de guérison spéciale sous les directives du portrait de Salazar. Les autres étudiants sont pour la plupart rentrés chez eux, Mme Londubat, Minerva, Mme Granger et Molly Weasley aident les étudiants qui ont perdu leurs parents à faire leur deuil et leur cherchent des familles d'accueil. Le Ministère et plusieurs gobelins m'assurent que le plafond de la Grande Salle sera totalement réparé d'ici deux jours. Même si j'avoue ne pas connaître l'enchantement pour le plafond. Il faudra que je demande aux portraits des Fondateurs. Est-ce que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions, Severus ? "

" Je dois voir Harry, Albus ; je ne peux pas le sentir dans mon esprit. Je veux le voir. " réussit à murmurer Severus.

" Bien sûr, fils. Il est là, juste à côté de toi. " Albus aida Severus à se redresser un peu, le soutint avec d'autres oreillers, puis tira sa baguette et rapprocha les lits pour qu'ils se touchent et que Severus puisse tenir la main de son fils. Harry avait l'air presque paisible, ses bandages avaient pour la plupart été enlevés, son visage pâle était libre de toute tension ou douleur ; le lent mouvement de sa poitrine semblait indiquer qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Mais sa main froide, inerte et sans vie disait la vérité : Harry était dans un coma profond, et ne réveillerait pas de sitôt.

Pompom était venue et avait forcé Severus à avaler une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de séparer les lits, et avait autorisé à laisser Severus surélevé sur ses oreillers pour pouvoir voir Harry alors qu'il s'endormait. Albus se rassit et attendit, comme il avait fait les cinq jours précédents, que son fils et son petit-fils guérissent.

* * *

Il avait fallu douze Aurors, travaillant par équipe de quatre, et plus d'une demi-journée pour soulever et emporter le grand monolithe de granit qui était la tombe définitive de Tom Elvis Jedusor hors de la Grande Salle et jusqu'au bord de la Forêt Interdite. Ils furent incapables d'aller plus loin ; ils devraient attendre Harry et Dumbledore pour l'ôter définitivement du parc.

* * *

Le professeur Maîtrequeux était nerveux, tant de choses étaient en jeu dans la réussite de cette potion, et en plus il était sous l'œil et les conseils de Salazar Serpentard. Il était un bon préparateur, mais il ne serait jamais un Maître de Potions comme Severus Rogue, encore moins comme le légendaire Salazar Serpentard. Même si le Fondateur l'avait surpris en le faisant travailler très gentiment, et même en plaisantant allègrement avec les jumeaux Weasley. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés à se raconter les blagues qu'ils avaient faites avec succès. Eric avait été plus que marqué par l'image mentale de Godric Gryffondor portant un string, ou arborant une robe rose et des tresses. Maître Rogue avait un _drôle_ de sens de l'humour ! 

La potion de guérison de base avait été préparée les deux jours précédents, et maintenant ils commençaient tout juste à ajouter les ingrédients spéciaux. Eric n'avait jamais pensé qu'il allait un jour broyer une coquille d'œuf de phénix, il ignorait combien coûtait la coquille complète, probablement plus qu'une vie de son salaire. Il rassembla la fine poudre avec presque autant de délicatesse que les jumeaux avait recueilli dix larmes de chacun des deux phénix qui étaient dans la pièce. Hermione remuait soigneusement dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre ; Neville surveillait le feu doux tout en comptant avec elle.

Eric divisa la coquille broyée en dix portions égales, demanda à Fred d'ajouter une larme, George une autre larme, puis lui une petite pincée de coquille. Hermione tourna dix fois vers la droite, et dix fois vers la gauche. Ils répétèrent le processus neuf fois puis couvrirent la potion pour une heure.

Winky et Dobby apportèrent aux préparateurs des sandwiches et du jus de citrouille pendant qu'ils attendaient avant d'ajouter les deux ingrédients finaux, très chers et virtuellement introuvables, du venin de basilic et un crin de licorne donné volontairement. Après avoir ajouté ces deux ingrédients radicalement opposés et très inhabituels, ils ajouteraient cinquante gouttes d'eau du lac. Eric avait été surpris par cet ingrédient jusqu'à ce que Salazar lui explique que l'eau venait d'un lac très particulier, très magique et totalement pur, pas de n'importe quel lac.

" 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50. " La potion vira d'un gris-vert boueux au plus beau bleu avec l'ajout des dernières gouttes et le dernier tour. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et s'écroulèrent sur des sièges, exténuées. Ces deux jours avaient été épuisants aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Maintenant, il devaient attendre que la potion refroidisse avant de la mettre en bouteilles et de l'apporter à Madame Pomfresh, en espérant que ça marcherait !

* * *

Le matin du septième jour après la bataille dans la Grande Salle, cinq préparateurs épuisés ouvrirent les portes de l'infirmerie et rejoignirent les personnes qui attendaient déjà. Severus avait l'air pâle et les traits tirés, mais il était réveillé et s'accrochait à la main de Harry comme s'il le retenait ou comme s'il voulait se convaincre que Harry n'était pas parti. Albus leva les yeux de la chaise où il se tenait, à côté de Severus, avec une expression d'espoir sur son visage fatigué, et un tout début de scintillement dans l'œil. Les portraits de Salazar et Helga étaient appuyés sur des tables tout au bout du lit de Harry ; Ron, Ginny, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Arthur et Molly Weasley se tenaient légèrement sur le côté afin de laisser Madame Pomfresh examiner ses patients. Elle leva les yeux quand le groupe entra. 

" Très bien, très bien, combien de doses a fourni la préparation ? " demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

" Dix doses, Pompom, mais nous avons les ingrédients nécessaires pour deux autres préparations si nécessaire. " dit Eric en se laissant tomber au bout d'un lit en face des deux blessés.

Pompom vient et prit la potion de ses mains faibles, la montra à Salazar et, à son hochement de tête, tendit une dose à Severus. " Buvez ça ; je peux dire sans m'avancer que vous en avez besoin vous aussi. Et nous verrons bien si ça marche ! "

Severus ouvrit la bouteille, flaira la potion, la regarda à travers le verre pour vérifier la couleur et la clarté, et goûta enfin une toute petite gorgée avant d'avaler toute la dose. Il retomba sur ses oreillers, les yeux fermés, avec un petit cri de surprise. Pompom lança aussitôt des sorts de diagnostic sur le Maître de Potions. Elle regarda le groupe en haleine et sourit pour la première fois de la semaine. Le visage du Maître de Potions reprit son teint jaunâtre au lieu du beige cendré qu'il avait eu depuis la bataille. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde ; il semblait en fait en pleine santé pour la première fois de la semaine. Il lui fallut moins de cinq minutes pour se réveiller et déclarer que la potion était un succès complet. Pompom le laissa administrer la potion à Harry, même si, après une brève conversation entre Severus et Salazar, il fut décidé que Harry aurait besoin de deux doses, et peut-être d'une troisième le matin.

Severus se glissa derrière la tête et les épaules de son fils comme il l'avait fait si souvent dans la prairie et appuya la tête de Harry, renversée, sur son bras gauche. Il prit la bouteille de potion que lui tendait Pompom et versa doucement le liquide bleu dans la joue du garçon. Harry avala convulsivement et frissonna malgré lui. Ils attendirent cinq minutes avant de lui donner la seconde dose. Il l'avala beaucoup plus facilement et après seulement trois ou quatre minutes, Severus leva les yeux vers les observateurs et sourit. " Il commence à bouger ; il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Harry, fils, c'est l'heure de se réveiller, allez, fils, ouvre les yeux. " La voix de Severus était douce, calme et soyeuse.

Harry avait flotté dans un brouillard blanc pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le quitter ; il sentait qu'il aurait mal s'il le faisait. Mais il entendit une voix familière l'appeler. Et il connaissait cette voix ; c'était la voix de quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de lui et ferait partir la douleur. Il se débattit pour sortir du brouillard qui l'entourait, utilisant la voix comme un guide.

" Allez, fils, ouvre les yeux. Il y a plein de gens ici qui veulent que tu te réveilles maintenant, allez, tu peux le faire. " Severus regarda les amis de Harry et sa 'famille' et dit " Je crois qu'il a besoin d'entendre toutes vos voix. Je sens à peine la connexion mentale revenir, c'est très faible, comme s'il était _perdu_ quelque part. "

Tout le monte se rassembla autour du lit où Severus tenait toujours Harry contre sa poitrine et l'appela doucement, l'encourageant. Harry entendit ses amis et sa famille l'appeler, son chemin devenant plus net à chaque pas hors du brouillard. Il les entendait et savait qu'il voulait partir. Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux, tombant directement sur le visage souriant de son père. Les yeux de Severus brillèrent quand il embrassa la tête de son fils et écarta ses cheveux de ses yeux. " Bienvenue parmi nous, fils. Comment te sens-tu ? Et je sais que tu ne vas pas 'bien', tu te souviens ? "

Harry essaya de parler mais ne put que croasser. Ginny tendit un demi verre d'eau à Severus qui le lui versa doucement dans la bouche, faisant attention à ne pas aller trop vite et à ne pas trop lui en donner. Harry regarda les yeux de son père et croassa " On a réussi ? Ce salaud est mort ? " Quand Severus hocha la tête et dit pour le rassurer " Oui, fils, et il ne pourra jamais revenir, tous les Mangemorts sont morts également. " Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit, bien à l'abri dans les bras de son père.

* * *

T/N : Rah, je suis crevée ! Et vous ? Comment ça, " non " ? 

Pour vous aider un peu à patienter d'ici lundi prochain – dernier chapitre de l'histoire qui, je le répète pour la **DERNIÈRE** fois, n'a pas de suite – j'ai mis un petit dessin sur mon blog. Ce n'est pas vraiment relié au chapitre, mais c'est un petit dessin comique dont j'ai eu l'idée en traduisant.


	30. Fin et Commencements

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du Pouvoir

Le Disclaimer habituel s'applique, les gars – Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling mais j'aime bien m'amuser avec les histoires et jouer avec les personnages, mais juste pour le fun, alors si vous reconnaissez des choses, ce n'est pas à moi !

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : Caramail plante avec une constance remarquable en ce moment, donc je n'ai pas pu chronométrer, mais c'est **Thealie** qui a écrit la première review !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**adenoide** : " Je suis contente car dans le chapitre ceux qui étaient pour Voldy l'ont suivi jusque dans la mort. C'est-y pas merveilleux. Ils auront leur nom comme ils voulaient, la renommée eh bien pas tout à fait celle-là mais parfois on ne choisit pas. Harry va enfin pouvoir vivre heureux avec les aléas de la vie. On peut dire que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas tous à Serpentard. "  
_Réponse_ : Pour la renommée, je suis pas sûre... Et même le nom... Tu pourrais me citer plus de vingt noms de Mangemorts ? (rigole). Je t'avoue que mon estomac a fait un tour sur lui-même quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait des complices des Mangemorts à Gryffondor même. Enfin, maintenant on a d'autres exemples que Pettigrow !

**caromadden** : " J'ai adoré ce chapitre ! Il a dû rester surpris le Voldie de voir son plan totalement anéanti lol... J'imagine, tout fier de terroriser les gens en entrant dans la pièce... la trouve vide d'enfant et oups... le ministère au complet est presque réuni mdr "  
_Réponse_ : Oh oui, moi aussi, grande scène. Purée, c'en est presque écœurant de traduire des auteurs aussi doués !

**mogyoda** : " j'étais pas trop mauvaise, je savais que ce combat serait fort inégal lol, fallait pas être voyante pour le deviner XD  
bon il y a eu pas mal de dégâts mais le pire est passé vu qu'ils sont tous deux réveillés, plus aucun Mangemort ne cherchera à venger son maître, puisqu'ils sont tous morts, enfin je m'inquiétais pas trop à ce sujet, aucun n'aurait fait le poids  
bref, la communauté sorcière est nettoyée de Voldy et de ses fidèles, et ça fera réfléchir à deux fois d'éventuels futurs mages noirs  
là la pression est bien retombée, j'attends donc sans inquiétude le dernier chapitre et après je laisserai sans problème Harry profiter d'une vie de famille plus ou moins paisible, non, parce que rentrer dans les familles Dumbledore et Weasley ne doit pas être de tout repos, faut pas se leurrer XD  
à la semaine prochaine donc "  
_Réponse_ : (rit) J'avais pas pensé à ça... Oui, tu es bien tombée avec tes idées. Je n'avais pas encore lu le chapitre quand je t'ai répondu et je pensais que ça ne serait pas aussi facile, mais là, c'était pas un combat, c'était un jeu de quilles. Et Voldie qui se fait changer en granit...  
Le coup des Mangemorts morts en suivant Voldemort avait été annoncé – de manière assez sibylline, je reconnais – mais comme c'était au moment de la purification tout le monde a oublié. En traduisant, je me disais que Severus avait du pot de ne plus avoir sa marque...

**neverland** : " trop émouvant la fin de ce chapitre quand Harry revient doucement à la vie c'est trop choupinet.  
le dernier chapitre lundi prochain snif snif c'est triste. que va-t-on faire sans avoir à attendre avec impatience ce merveilleux ces merveilleux chapitres. en tout cas dès que le dernier chapitre sera en ligne je me ferai un plaisir de tout relire depuis le début avant de lire l'épilogue. encore bravo à toi et à l'auteur. "  
_Réponse_ : Euh, ben j'espère que c'est pas trop tard pour toi... Ne t'attriste pas trop vite, je te rappelle qu'une autre fic va suivre ! Bonne lecture.

**Archangel.gaia** : " comme quoi!  
moi j'ai entretenu mon anglais, que je ne parle plus vraiment depuis 8 ans, en lisant des scan de manga anglais, des livre, les film en VO et... en conversant avec un anglais pendant une semaine parce qu'il voulais se marier avec moi (coup de foudre à sens unique...).  
tu n'as que 3 ans de plus que moi!  
sinon, je ne pensais vraiment pas à une fin ainsi, j'imaginait bien Lucius et ses plus fidèles Mangemorts mourir en lui donnant toute leur réserve magique, mais pas comme ça, pas tous!  
j'ai hâte de lire le dernier chap!  
voilà une histoire de bouclée (presque)!  
il ne manque plus que l'épilogue, en qq sorte.  
kisu  
keiko "  
_Réponse_ : Je t'avoue que je suis la première surprise... Dans ma famille, on a une réputation d'être des poires en langues étrangères (avec une mère bilingue anglais et un père bilingue allemand – passons). En fait, on est quatre à parler (plus ou moins bien) anglais, et une parle la langue des signes ! (elle travaille avec des enfants malentendants).  
Hé hé, encore quelqu'un qui a oublié ce qui avait été expliqué à propos du lien de la marque !  
Une histoire bouclée, mais une qui suit... Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce métier ? (Penser à ne jamais me demander ça devant ma mère)

Et merci à **Thealie**, **zaika**, **NEPHERIA**, **emihawk**, **La Rose de Minuit** (tutoie-moi, pitié !), **Namyothis** (tu sais que tu me fous les jetons, parfois, toi ?), **Nymphadora Tonks**, **luffynette**, **Patmol**, **Touraz** et **david**. On dirait que ça vous a pas mal laissé sur le c., ce chapitre 29...

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Fin et Commencements**

Severus avait été convaincu de passer une nuit de plus à l'infirmerie ; après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait partir de sitôt car Harry n'était pas encore remis, donc autant s'installer confortablement dans un lit à côté de son fils. Albus s'était installé sur le lit de l'autre côté de Harry, même s'il avait été relâché trois jours plus tôt ; il ne partirait pas non plus.

Le château reviendrait à la normale le lendemain après-midi ; enfin, le reste des étudiants allaient rentrer par un Poudlard Express spécial. Le Ministère n'avait pas révélé tous les détails de la bataille dans la Grande Salle, les étudiants avaient tous été endormis, donc les nouvelles avaient été limitées autant que possible pour permettre les réparations et la prise en charge la plus rapide et la plus simple possible des étudiants nouvellement orphelins, mais Madame Bones mettrait bon ordre à tout ça dans la Fête de Bienvenue qu'elle avait planifiée pour le lendemain soir.

* * *

Severus ouvrit paresseusement un œil le lendemain matin. Le faible soleil d'hiver entrant directement dans ses yeux lui apprit qu'il était encore dans cette maudite infirmerie. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus blessé, qu'il avait été soigné la veille ; celui qui était encore blessé était Harry, son Harry. Il roula sur le flanc droit et ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier l'état du garçon dans le lit voisin, et se retrouva face à des yeux verts le regardant en retour. Il s'assit brusquement, sauta de son lit et rejoignit celui de son fils d'un seul mouvement. Il entendit un gloussement d'une voix profonde et réalisa qu'Harry n'était pas le seul à l'avoir regardé dormir. Les yeux bleus d'Albus clignaient à cent à l'heure. Il était assis sur le bord du lit de l'autre côté de Harry.

Une voix sarcastique attira leur attention vers le bout des lits, où se tenait Madame Pomfresh, mains sur les hanches, les lèvres pincées, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. " Maintenant que votre _père_ est réveillé, pouvez-vous consentir à _prendre_ la troisième dose de potion, M. Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore ? "

Harry regarda l'infirmière, bégayant " Mais je vais bien, Madame Pomfresh, j'ai déjà été guéri hier, n'est-ce pas ? "

" C'est moi qui déciderai de ça, jeune homme. Et je veux que vous preniez cette troisième dose sans faire de commentaires, vos niveaux de magie sont plus élevés que ceux de quiconque que j'aie pu examiner, mais ils ne sont _pas encore_ aussi hauts qu'ils ne l'étaient le mois dernier. "

" Mais... " Severus et Albus se mirent à rire et lui dirent tous les deux qu'il avait intérêt à se taire et à prendre sa potion s'il comptait quitter l'infirmerie dans la journée. Severus lui dit " Maintenant, tu as un père et un grand-père qui peuvent te forcer à rester à l'infirmerie. Tu n'as jamais eu de parents avant donc tu pouvais essayer d'argumenter contre Pompom, mais pas avec Albus et certainement pas avec MOI ! "

Harry haussa mollement les épaules et tendit la main pour que Madame Pomfresh lui tende la bouteille qu'elle tenait. Il sourit timidement aux deux hommes et dit " Je suppose que ça vaut quand même le coup. Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber pour autant. " Les deux hommes sourirent à l'adolescent et lui caressèrent chacun une épaule avant de partir avec Pompom pour discuter de Harry hors de sa portée.

* * *

Quand ils furent assis tous les trois dans le bureau de Pompom, Severus demanda " Alors, comment va-t-il réellement ? "

" C'est la potion la plus incroyable que j'aie jamais vue. Deux médico-mages de Sainte Mangouste vont venir cet après-midi, ils voudraient vous examiner vous et votre fils, et avoir un échantillon de la potion, si c'est possible, Severus ? " Quand il hocha la tête, elle continua " Ses niveaux de magie étaient plus que corrects cette nuit, et maintenant ils sont presque revenus à sa normale. Physiquement, il est guéri ; il sera un peu faible quelques temps, donc pas d'exercice violent, et certainement pas de duel comme je vous ai vu faire tous les trois ! " Elle darda un regarda noir sur Albus et Severus. " Mais il devrait pouvoir reprendre ses activités normales, enfin que dis-je, il n'a jamais eu d'activités 'normales', n'est-ce pas ? Doit-il suivre des cours, Albus, ou en a-t-il complètement terminé ? "

Severus regarda son père avec curiosité. " Non " commença Albus, " Il a fini avec ses cours, l'examen de Défense a été annulé, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de lui faire passer un test alors que la communauté sorcière mondiale sait ce dont il est capable. Il ne lui reste que les examens de Divination, d'Histoire de la Magie et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et il pourra les passer quand il le souhaitera, il peut même attendre et les passer en même temps que les septième année. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais prévu d'utiliser ces matières dans quoi que ce soit. "

Il tendit la main et la posa sur le genou de Severus " Les guildes de Duel et de Défense ont examiné avec attention ses duels contre nous et avec la défaite de Voldemort, c'est largement suffisant pour lui faire acquérir la Maîtrise ; il a également sa Maîtrise de Potions et une troisième en Métamorphose. Il a réussi ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs en Sortilèges, Arithmancie, Runes Anciennes, Etude des Moldus, Guérison, Astronomie et Botanique. Donc, Severus, tu pourras dire à ton fils qu'il a reçu dix E sur dix dans ses BUSEs _et_ dans ses ASPICs et qu'il a reçu trois diplômes de Maître en Duel et Défense, Métamorphose et Potions. Il pourra passer les trois autres matières plus tard, et Madame Marchbanks a réussi à convaincre Madame Bones qu'il pouvait parfaitement passer ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs en même temps. Et tu pourrais aussi le pousser à devenir le professeur de Défense l'année prochaine ; je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu de ce poste, malgré ce que les rumeurs prétendaient ! "

Severus sourit " Je sais, mais les rumeurs continuent à se répandre. Je pense que Tom aurait tellement aimé me voir enseigner cette matière qu'il avait demandé aux parents Mangemorts de le répéter à leurs enfants, et que vous finiriez par me donner le poste. J'admets aimer m'offrir un bon duel de temps en temps, mais je préfère résoudre des énigmes en Potions et trouver lequel de mes vingt élèves peut apprécier le sujet plus que les autres.

" Surtout maintenant que cet animal ne m'envoie plus de haine concentrée vingt-quatre heures par jour. Et Eric a accepté d'enseigner à toutes les classes de premier niveau à partir de l'automne prochain, donc je vais séparer les autres entre intuitifs et scientifiques. Je vais avoir deux classes pour chaque année de chaque maison, de la cinquième à la septième année, et Eric va enseigner à _tous les élèves_ de la première à la quatrième année. " Il se tourna d'Albus vers l'infirmière " Pompom, je peux faire sortir mon fils de l'infirmerie avant la fête de ce soir si je vous promets de le garder au calme dans nos quartiers pendant les prochains jours ? "

" Bien sûr, Severus, je n'ai jamais eu de parent ou qui que ce soit à qui confier M. Potter... euh, M. Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore lorsqu'il était blessé. Je pouvais envoyer tous les autres quelques jours chez pour récupérer, mais j'aurai préféré être brûlée vive plutôt que de l'envoyer chez ces maudits Moldus avait qui il vivait ! "

Severus la transperça de son regard le plus noir. " Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous _saviez_ ce que ces créatures qui n'avaient d'humaines que le nom lui faisaient et que vous ne l'avez jamais _dit _? " Quand il s'agissait de son fils, il s'énervait vite.

" Non, Severus, calmez-vous, je ne savais que pour une petite part, et contrairement aux lois moldues mes mains étaient liées. Quand j'ai essayé de demander à Harry la première fois pourquoi il parlait dans son sommeil et sursautait toujours quand je le réveillais, il m'a interdit de le dire à qui que ce soit. D'après les lois magiques, _je ne pouvais rien dire_. Je sais que les lois moldus _ordonnent_ aux médecins (T/N : à tout le monde. Ne pas le faire est interdit par la loi) de reporter même une _suspicion_ de maltraitance, mais la loi magique est l'inverse absolu. Mais maintenant que Voldemort et ses suivants ont disparu, je vais travailler _très_ fort pour _changer_ ces lois, croyez-moi ! "

Albus tapota le bras de l'infirmière furieuse et lança un regard chargé de sous-entendus à son fils par dessus ses lunettes avant de s'excuser pour aller vérifier l'état du château avant l'arrivée des étudiants et des visiteurs dans l'après-midi. Severus se calma et regarda Pompom. " Prévenez-moi à chaque fois que vous aurez besoin de moi pour vous aider dans votre tâche, Pompom, je suis furieux à l'idée du nombre d'_autres_ enfants soumis à ce que Harry a subi. Merci de vous occuper de mon fils. " Il appuya même la main sur son épaule avant de quitter le bureau pour annoncer à son fils le résultat de ses examens.

* * *

Les médico-mages de Sainte Mangouste étaient très intéressés à l'idée de pouvoir récupérer tout flacon de potion que les deux préparateurs pourraient faire, maintenant ou dans le futur. Severus leur expliqua qu'ils pouvaient prendre les six doses qui restaient, mais que les autres devraient attendre la fin de la préparation du remède contre la lycanthropie qu'ils devaient envoyer au Ministère. Heureusement, Eric avait pu continuer la préparation sous l'œil attentif de Salazar, donc ils auraient bien les 259 doses pour la pleine lune du 14.

Les deux sorcières étaient déçues, mais ravies d'avoir six doses à donner à leurs patients en stade critique d'épuisement magique. Harry ne leur avait pas parlé de la potion qu'il voulait développer pour les parents de Neville, et que la préparation de la potion de guérison risquait d'être encore plus repoussée. Et puis ils n'avaient pas encore déterminé le prix de chaque ingrédient. Ils ignoraient le prix d'une coquille d'œuf de phénix et ne savaient pas si le nid sacré existait toujours. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps encore d'aller voir le " Lac des Innocents ".

* * *

C'était une bonne chose que les côtes de Harry soient totalement guéries ou les étreintes de Ginny et Hermione les auraient à nouveau cassées. L'accueil de Ron, Neville et les jumeaux fut moins physique, mais pas moins exubérant. Ils avaient tous été invités à attendre le retour des étudiants dans le salon. Et Harry leur avait raconté – à reculons – la bataille et le fait qu'il avait reçu un E dans chaque matière qu'il _avait_ passée.

Hermione avait l'air furieuse et déterminée à étudier encore plus dur. Elle n'allait pas se faire battre par Harry – jusqu'à ce que Harry lui fasse remarquer qu'il avait passé des examens sur plusieurs matières qu'elle n'avait jamais étudié, comme la Guérison, et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas avoir autant de E que lui. Elle le regarda un moment d'un air calculateur, puis soupira et admit l'inévitable.

Ron finit par convaincre Harry de faire une partie d'échecs et fut surpris quand Harry le battit _presque_. C'était la partie la plus difficile qu'il avait jouée depuis des années et il en fut assez secoué. " Bon sang, Harry, je vais devoir revoir mes stratégies ou tu vas me battre la prochaine fois " dit-il, éberlué.

* * *

La Grande Salle avait l'air presque normal, en dehors de la drôle de sensation qu'avaient les visiteurs en regardant le plafond et en voyant qu'il n'était plus enchanté. Les tables de maisons avaient été enlevées et la pièce avait été agrandie magiquement pour contenir de nombreuses tables rondes accueillant chacune dix personnes. Les étudiants avaient été escortés par les elfes de maison vers le fond de la salle pendant que les visiteurs et les dignitaires s'installaient à l'avant. Harry avait commencé par s'installer avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione quand il fut gentiment emmené vers la Grande Table. Il se sentit devenir écarlate alors qu'il s'asseyait entre son père et son grand-père au milieu de la longue table. La plupart des étudiants le regardèrent d'un air bizarre ; comme ils avaient reçu des sorts de calme avant le début de la bataille, très peu se souvenaient qu'il n'avait pas été dans la Chambre des Secrets avec eux.

Madame Bones, qui était assise de l'autre côté de Dumbledore, se leva alors que le professeur McGonagall tapotait son verre avec son couteau. Les presque 1500 personnes dans la pièce se turent et se tournèrent vers la Grande Table.

" Je demande votre attention, chers sorciers et sorcières, invités, famille et amis. Nous sommes ici ce soir pour annoncer la plus merveilleuse nouvelle de tous les temps. Le sorcier noir, Lord Voldemort, a été vaincu il y a une semaine, ici même dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard ! Lui ainsi que ses suivants sont morts, et des mesures ont été prises pour s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, absolument jamais ! " Elle avait dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois pendant ces simples deux phrases pour laisser la foule se calmer et lui permettre de l'entendre, même avec un sort de _Sonorus_.

Elle regarda la foule, faisant un signe de tête aux deux tables à l'avant de la salle qui accueillaient des invités gobelins, centaures, vampires, loups-garous, et même Dobby. " Je suis heureuse d'annoncer qu'une délégation de créatures magiques a commencé à examiné les lois sorcières et est actuellement en train de modifier ou même de supprimer un grand nombre des lois les plus archaïques et discriminatoires.

" J'ai encore une annonce à faire, et je vous laisserai ensuite savourer un délicieux repas. " Elle se tourna et fit signe aux trois Dumbledore de se lever " J'ai l'honneur de connaître Albus Dumbledore depuis qu'il était mon professeur de Métamorphose, puis mon directeur, alors que j'étais à Poudlard. Et j'ai maintenant l'honneur d'annoncer qu'il a officiellement adopté le Seigneur Severus Rogue-Dumbledore, ainsi que son fils, le Grand Seigneur Harry James Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore ! "

Il y eut un silence choqué à cette annonce. La plupart des étudiants avaient remarqué les changements dans l'attitude de Rogue et de Potter, mais aucun n'avait soupçonné qu'il avait adopté Potter, et que Dumbledore les avait adoptés tous les deux. Le silence fut brisé par des applaudissements et des cris de joie assourdissants des adultes, suivis par le tonnerre des coups de pieds et des applaudissements des étudiants.

Madame Bones finit par abandonner tout espoir de calmer la foule et fit juste un signe de tête à Dobby qui envoya un signal aux elfes pour servir le repas. De grands plats de nourriture délicieuse apparurent au centre de chaque table et les étudiants se calmèrent pour passer à la tâche plus importante de manger, tout en discutant avec animation à propos de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Le temps que les derniers desserts aient été apportés et dégustés, tout le monde était assez repu et calme pour écouter, et Madame Bones se releva. " Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas assisté à la bataille dans la Grande Salle, sachez que nous ne serions pas là sans les efforts déployés par trois grands sorciers. " Elle raconta la bataille, et comment Voldemort avait enfin été vaincu. Elle raconta les efforts héroïques des défenseurs, comment la Grande Salle avait été à moitié détruite, ce qu'avaient subi Severus et Harry, comment la communauté magique tout entière, humaine et non humaine, s'était rassemblée pour reconstruire et renforcer le château, et enfin comment Voldemort était mort et avait été enfermé dans du granit pour l'éternité. Elle décrivit aussi le lien qui le rattachait à chacun de ses suivants et comment, lorsqu'il était mort, tous avaient également péri.

Elle dit fermement aux étudiants d'être compréhensifs envers leurs camarades qui avaient perdu un ou même deux parents, ou qui avaient perdu un oncle, une tante, un frère, une sœur ou quelqu'un à qui ils tenaient. Elle insista sur le fait que tous les Mangemorts étaient morts ; aucun de ceux qui restaient n'était coupable et ne devait être repoussé ou maltraité à cause d'un membre de sa famille qui avait suivi le seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle acheva son long discours, que tout le monde avait suivi avec une attention sans faille, en faisant se relever les trois Dumbledore. " Directeur, Seigneur Rogue-Dumbledore, Grand Seigneur Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore, je suis heureuse de vous remettre à chacun l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, en récompense de vos efforts pour protéger la communauté magique en mettant fin au règne du sorcier Tom Elvis Jedusor, également connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort ! " Elle passa une grande médaille d'or autour du cou de chacun et les embrassa.

La soirée continua, on fit se lever tout le monde pour faire disparaître les tables et laisser un grand espace libre entouré de fauteuils pour discuter tranquillement. Après une demi-heure de félicitations et de conversations, les étudiants furent renvoyés dans leurs Salles Communes où la fête continua jusque très tôt le lendemain matin.

* * *

Severus avait ramené Harry dans leurs quartiers presque immédiatement après la remise des médailles. Son fils était épuisé et dépassé par tout ce déballage. Qu'Albus se débrouille de tout ce souk politico-honorifique, il préférait s'installer sur un canapé devant le feu et parler doucement à son fils, lequel était allongé avec la tête sur ses genoux. Harry n'était conscient que de la voix basse et douce qui parlait de choses sans importance, de la chaleur du feu et de la main de son père dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se laissait doucement glisser dans un profond sommeil. Il ne sentit pas son père le faire léviter dans le couloir et le mettre au lit, se blottissant simplement dans les draps et couvertures enchantés pour rester chauds.

* * *

Avoir fait revenir les étudiants un vendredi avait été une bonne idée, car le week-end avait été tout juste assez long pour qu'ils se calment avant la reprise des cours, le lundi matin. Harry et Severus attendirent qu'ils soient en classe pour enchanter le plafond de la Grande Salle, montrant à Albus comment cela avait été fait, le professeur Flitwick prenant de copieuses notes à ajouter aux instructions pour les prochains directeurs, si la situation devait se répéter.

* * *

Comme la pleine lune tombait le 14 février, le bal de la Saint Valentin fut décalé au 15, afin que Harry puisse y participer. Albus, Severus et lui avaient transplané au Ministère, où avaient été installées 259 cellules pour 259 loups-garous très excités et reconnaissants, y compris 81 enfants, qui furent tous guéris de leur malédiction au lever de la pleine lune.

La Gazette du Sorcier du lendemain fit une édition spéciale, racontant la destruction symbolique des documents sur lesquels étaient inscrits tous ceux qui avaient été guéris ce soir là, alors qu'ils était proclamés citoyens libres avec tous leurs droits et privilèges. Ils ne montrèrent pas les visages excités de neuf des guéris recevant une lettre les acceptant, avec plus ou moins de retard, à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Ils suivraient des cours pendant le printemps et l'été avant de rejoindre leurs compagnons d'âge.

La page de dos de la Gazette annonçait les mariages de 27 couples, cérémonie dirigée par Madame Bones elle-même. Trente-deux annonces d'adoptions étaient également signalées. Madame Bones reconnut devant Albus que cela avait été une des plus merveilleuses semaines de sa vie et les remercia à nouveau tous les trois. Elle leur dit aussi que des mesures avaient été prises pour que le flot de courrier qui leur était adressé à Poudlard soit dévié et examiné avant de leur être envoyé, afin qu'ils ne soient plus inondés de hiboux à chaque repas.

* * *

Harry avait rassemblé assez de courage pour inviter Ginny à être sa partenaire au bal de la Saint Valentin. Après un après-midi tranquille à explorer Pré au Lard et les alentours, il avait mis les belles robes que Rowena lui avait données pour Noël et attendait maintenant en bas des escaliers des dortoirs des filles dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, tout aussi tendu et anxieux que les autres garçons.

Harry resta sans voix en voyant Ginny descendre – heureusement pour lui, elle était l'une des premières. Elle portait une superbe robe d'un vert émeraude qui soulignait ses courbes débutantes. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient été coiffés et tressés sur le sommet de son crâne, avec de longues mèches coulant sur son dos. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les reflets d'or dans ses cheveux avant.

Il se retint de passer la main dans ses cheveux et s'avança, lui tendant un bouquet de lys blancs et de roses rouges en bouton. Elle lui tendit son poignet gauche et il le prit, remerciant mentalement son père de l'avoir laissé s'entraîner sur lui, se payant sa tête tout du long.

Hermione et Ron portaient tous les deux des robes d'un bleu sombre. Les quatre amis descendirent vers la Grande Salle avec toute la dignité qu'ils purent rassembler. Ils durent attendre d'être annoncés et à leur grande surprise, ils furent emmenés à la table d'honneur. La Grande Salle avait été arrangée comme lors de la fête pour célébrer la chute de Voldemort, mais était décorée de rouge, de rose et de blanc. Harry gloussa en se souvenant des discussions sans fin entre son grand-père et les autres professeurs sur ce qui _était_ de bon goût et ce qui ne l'était _absolument_ pas ! Harry adorait son grand-père, mais le vieil homme n'avait vraiment aucun goût.

Harry et Ginny avaient été prévenus qu'ils devraient ouvrir le bal avec les préfets en chef, puis les préfets et enfin entre eux. Le professeur McGonagall avait été impressionnée lorsqu'elle les avait gardés un soir après le dîner pour s'assurer qu'ils savaient tous les deux danser. Ginny dansait avec son père et ses frères depuis des années et Harry avait appris avec Helga et Rowena dans le passé, donc ils connaissaient tous les deux parfaitement les danses très formelles et précises en vogue dans le monde sorcier.

La musique commença, les couples se mirent en place et exécutèrent avec perfection la première danse. Ginny sentit la chaleur irradiant de la main d'Harry quand elle la prit et s'inclina devant lui avant d'aller vers Ron dans le mouvement suivant. 'Est-ce que Harry pourrait vraiment m'aimer ?' Elle ne pouvait pas respirer en se disant que oui ; il devait ressentir la même chose qu'elle. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle, exactement comme Ron ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde avait envahi la piste de danse, Severus montra son fils et Ginny à son père. Albus sourit et regarda Severus d'un air interrogateur. Severus se pencha vers lui et murmura " Regarde leurs pieds ! " Albus se mit à rire en voyant qu'aucun des deux n'avait les pieds qui touchaient le sol. Ils dansaient environ quinze centimètres au-dessus du sol de pierre polie. Albus alla trouver Minerva et l'emmena gracieusement vers la piste. Maintenant, il devait trouver quelqu'un pour Severus, se dit-il avant de laisser la musique et la chaleur de la femme qu'il tenait l'envahir. Maintenant que Tom était parti, il pouvait reconstruire la relation avec son amie, relation qui avait été beaucoup trop dangereuse à entretenir dans le passé.

* * *

Par un beau jour de printemps, pendant les vacances de Pâques, deux silhouettes étranges se dessinèrent dans le ciel du nord de l'Ecosse. Un griffon doré et un Dents-de-Vipère du Pérou volaient en arcs de cercle gracieux au dessus du lac le plus pur que personne ait jamais vu. Enfin, si quelqu'un aurait pu le voir, puisque les sorts lancés dix siècles plus tôt étaient toujours là. La chute d'eau brillait dans le soleil matinal alors que les deux animaux s'ébattaient avec un sentiment de liberté absolue.

Les derniers loups-garous avaient été guéris à la pleine lune précédente. Harry avait passé ses trois derniers ASPICs et les E attendus étaient tombés. Il enseignait un cours de duel à petite échelle et était ravi et excité des progrès de ses élèves. Il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de devenir le prochain professeur de Défense, mais son père lui avait fait remarquer d'un air fielleux qu'après Quirrel, Lockhart et Ombrage, il avait vraiment peu de soucis à se faire.

Les deux superbes animaux se posèrent, prirent leur forme humaine et s'assirent pour déguster le merveilleux pique-nique que Winky leur avait préparé. Ils restèrent assis, repus et heureux, discutant tranquillement de tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers mois.

" Alors, papa, tu en es où avec Mme Zabini ? " Harry regarda son père du coin de l'œil, prétendant ne s'intéresser qu'à la vue du lac et des collines tout en surveillant son visage avec attention.

" Je ne sais pas encore. Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard. La famille a toujours été neutre dans le conflit. Je comprends qu'ils n'aient pas pris une part active dans le combat pour la lumière, en tant que Serpentard, ça n'aurait pas été la chose la plus intelligente à faire, mais il pourrait y avoir quelque chose. Je n'en sais pas plus, pour l'instant nous redevenons juste amis. Et à propos de toi et Ginny ? " Severus ne prétendait pas être intéressé par quoi que ce fût d'autre que le visage de son fils.

Harry se sentit devenir écarlate ; ça n'avait peut-être pas été une très bonne idée d'interroger son père à propos de la veuve qu'il fréquentait. Il avait encore du mal parfois à s'habituer au regard inquisiteur de son père. La plupart des gens regardaient ailleurs ou pensaient à autre chose quand ils vous parlaient, mais Severus Rogue vous offrait son attention totale, complète et inconfortablement intense. C'était quelque chose que Harry ne voyait qu'avec lui, et parfois avec Albus quand il essayait d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur lui. " Eh bien, on est amis, mais j'ai quinze ans et elle quatorze, et, ben... on est... amis. Tu sais... "

Severus sourit et acheva sa torture. " Je sais, fils, tu te débrouilles remarquablement bien pour bloquer le lien mental quand tu le veux, mais parfois tu es si occupé par quelque chose que tu oublies. Je sais _exactement_ combien de fois tu as réussi à rassemblé ton courage gryffondorien pour embrasser la jeune demoiselle en question. "

Harry rougit encore plus. " Oh, Merlin, laissez-moi mourir _maintenant _! " Severus laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et lui offrit un de ses très rares grands rires. Il prit pitié du garçon, lui tapota le genou, prit sa forme de dragon et mena la voie vers les montagnes pour trouver le nid sacré des phénix.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, dans une pompeuse cérémonie dans la Grande Salle de Bal du Ministère de la Magie, Harry, assis au milieu d'une grande table, attendait que les présentations embarrassantes soient finies. Son père et son grand-père étaient assis à côté de lui, tous les deux portant leurs plus belles robes, attendant que Harry soit appelé. Le professeur McGonagall, l'air plus jeune et heureux que Harry ne l'ait jamais vue, était assise entre les deux hommes, habillées de robes strictes en soie verte, la médaille de Maître de Métamorphose accrochée à son cou par un ruban doré. Albus portait ses médailles de Duel et de Défense ainsi que sa médaille de Métamorphose, et les rubans verts pour la médaille de Potion et rouge pour la Défense ressortaient nettement sur les robes vert et argent de Severus. Ayant été proclamé héritier de Serpentard, il portait le blason de la famille sur le pectoral gauche, et le tout nouveau blason Rogue-Dumbledore sur le droit.

Les robes de soie pourpre de Harry portaient tant de blasons qu'il savait qu'il allait passer la soirée à les expliquer. D'abord, celui des Fondateurs de Poudlard avec un phénix de feu pour représenter Merlin. Et puis le blason combiné Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore. Il trouvait que ledit blason, qui mêlait le phénix Potter, le serpent Rogue et le griffon Dumbledore, était assez impressionnant, mais il était content de ne pas avoir à le porter tous les jours.

Enfin, il fut appelé à venir devant le vieux sorcier qui avait dirigé son examen de Potions. Harry avait appris que son nom était Maître Baddock et qu'il était à la tête de la Guilde des Maîtres des Potions ; c'était pour cela que Severus avait été si surpris de le voir lors de l'examen.

Maître Baddock commença " J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le plus jeune membre ayant jamais appartenu à la Guilde des Maîtres de Potions. Il a mérité sa place parmi nous en développant le miraculeux remède de la lycanthropie, appelé le 'Remède de Lupin', en collaborant à l'élaboration d'une merveilleuse potion de guérison, la 'Bénédiction du Phénix' et, je suis fier de vous l'annoncer pour la première fois ce soir, un nouveau remède pour les victimes d'une exposition prolongée au sort d'Endoloris, le 'Don de Neville'. Je suis fier de vous présenter son père, le Seigneur Rogue-Dumbledore, qui va remettre sa médaille de Maître de Potions à son fils.

Severus se leva et alla fièrement vers son fils. Harry inclina la tête et il plaça le ruban vert avec la médaille d'argent pur autour de son cou. Il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, ses yeux noirs brillant d'une manière suspecte, en murmurant à son oreille " Je ne pourrais jamais être plus fier de toi, Harry. Rien ne m'a jamais et ne me fera jamais plus plaisir que de t'appeler mon fils. Je t'aime. " Il le relâcha et lui serra la main avant d'aller se rasseoir.

Albus prit place sur le podium et cligna de l'œil. " Je suis très fier du jeune homme qui se tient devant vous. A seulement quinze ans, il a traversé plus d'obstacles et de défaites pour défendre ses croyances que bon nombre de sorciers n'en auraient été capables. Pour gagner son titre de Maître de Duel, il a vaincu son père, le Maître de Duel Severus Rogue, les Maîtres de Duel Filius Flitwick, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, et les Aurors Kingsley Shaklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks. Il m'a également vaincu _moi_ et, bien sûr, sa dernière et plus grande bataille... **_Lord Voldemort _**! " L'audience éclata dans des applaudissements bruyants, mais polis.

" C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous présente le plus jeune Maître de Duel et de Défense, mon petit-fils, _Harry James Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore_. " Harry s'inclina à nouveau quand son grand-père passa autour de son cou le ruban écarlate avec la médaille d'or. Dumbledore étreignit son petit-fils, ses yeux scintillant et une larme de joie s'en échappant. " Je t'aime, Harry, tu m'as rendu plus heureux que je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir l'être. Merci de nous avoir offert la liberté d'être heureux et en paix. Je t'aime. " Il recula, serra la main de Harry, la tenant fermement dans les siennes, puis retourna à son siège.

Filius Flitwick se leva et se lévita sur une plate-forme rapidement conjurée. " C'est un honneur pour moi, en tant que Chef représentatif de la Guilde de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose, de vous présenter ma collègue et amie, Minerva McGonagall, pour introduire le nouveau et le plus jeune membre de notre confrérie, le _Grand Seigneur Potter-Rogue-Dumbledore_. " La foule applaudit à nouveau quand Minerva rejoignit Harry et le serra dans ses bras.

" J'ai rencontré ce jeune homme le jour de sa naissance. J'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore peu de temps après la mort de ses parents dans cette terrible nuit d'Halloween il y a tant d'années, et j'étais à ses côtés lorsqu'il a vaincu Lord Voldemort. J'ai été son professeur ces cinq dernières années et je peux honnêtement dire n'avoir jamais eu d'élève plus volontaire ou déterminé. Il a révolutionné la manière d'apprendre à devenir un Animagus, il a aidé un grand nombre de ses camarades et m'a même appris à devenir un animal magique. Je vous présente mon ami, _Harry, seulement Harry_. "

Elle lui sourit et il dut se mettre à genoux pour que son ancienne Directrice de Maison place le ruban doré avec la médaille d'or autour de son cou, rejoignant les deux autres médailles. Elle le serra dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes, en l'embrassant sur la joue. " Je suis si fière de toi, Harry, et si heureuse que tu restes avec nous pour enseigner. Je pense que personne ne fera jamais un meilleur travail que toi. " Elle s'écarta et au lieu de lui serrer la main comme les autres, elle l'étreignit à nouveau brièvement avant de le laisser serrer la main du professeur Flitwick ; après quoi il put enfin retourner à son siège.

* * *

La nuit précédant la fête de Fin d'Année, Harry ressentit une envie irrésistible de laisser ses amis dans la tour Gryffondor et d'aller dans ses quartiers. Il entra et trouva Cara et Fumseck l'attendant devant le grand portrait des quatre Fondateurs. Il s'assit sur le canapé, Cara vola vers lui et il la caressa sans trop y penser, regardant le portrait comme s'il en attendait quelque chose. A sa grande surprise, Fumseck vint devant lui et se transforma en Merlin. Harry fit presque tomber Cara dans sa hâte d'étreindre le vieux mage. Il était en larmes alors qu'il essayait de parler. Merlin le fit taire et le ramena vers le sofa, où Cara se percha à nouveau sur son épaule.

Merlin attira la tête du garçon sur son épaule et expliqua " Harry, tu sais que ma grand-mère venait d'Atlantide et a refusé de se soumettre au sort de Fidelitas quand ceux de l'île ont choisi de disparaître. Cela a fait de moi un _Gardien du Pouvoir_, et maintenant _tu_ en es un aussi. Comme les lignées se sont rejointes en toi, la magie t'a rendu comme moi. Je ne suis pas mort, j'ai choisi de réapparaître dans l'Histoire sous ma forme de Fumseck quand on avait besoin de moi, attendant ta naissance. Tu étais venu dans le passé, donc je savais que tu existais, et que je devrais te guider et te protéger pour que tu accomplisses ta destinée. Je suis tellement désolé, enfant, de ne pas avoir pu interférer avec ce qui devait t'arriver.

" La prophétie qui a été faite avant ta naissance parlait d'un _pouvoir_ que le seigneur des ténèbres ne connaissait pas. Une partie de ce pouvoir est en toi, et une partie est dans Poudlard elle-même. Sans elle, tu n'aurais pas été capable de le vaincre et de survivre. Et maintenant c'est avec fierté et regret que je place sur tes épaules le fardeau que je porte depuis plus de 1200 ans. Harry, tu ne mourras pas avant très longtemps ; même si tu peux être tué, tu n'es _pas_ immortel. Tu as le pouvoir de t'assurer que Poudlard va continuer à exister dans le futur, aidant à mouler et à entraîner des milliers de jeunes esprits pour choisir ce qui est juste et non ce qui est facile. " Merlin posa légèrement un doigt sur les lèvres de Harry pour l'empêcher de parler.

" Je sais, enfant, c'est trop à assimiler d'un seul coup. Et oui, tu peux trouver l'amour et fonder une famille, exactement comme je l'ai fait à travers les années. Tu sais comment modifier ton apparence et te faire vieillir pour que personne ne se doute de rien, puis tu disparaîtras simplement pour réapparaître en tant que quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai eu de nombreuses familles à travers les siècles ; en fait, j'ai eu 123 enfants, y compris Lily Evans, ta mère. "

Harry et son grand-père discutèrent de beaucoup de choses cette nuit-là, entre autres des responsabilités d'un Gardien du Pouvoir et de comment protéger l'équilibre entre la lumière et l'obscurité, et permettre au monde magique d'exister. Merlin reprit enfin sa forme de Fumseck et disparut pour laisser Harry dormir. Il avait promis de revenir pour discuter dans le futur et d'aider Harry à s'ajuster et à grandir comme il devait le faire.

* * *

Harry se tenait sur les marches du château et faisait des signes de main à ses amis et à ses camarades alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les calèches tirées par des Thestrals pour rentrer chez eux pendant les vacances d'été. Le dernier étudiant entra enfin dans la dernière calèche, et les professeurs et futur professeur de Poudlard purent rentrer dans le château. En franchissant les portes, Harry sut que où qu'il vivrait, aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, **_Poudlard serait toujours la maison_**.

FIN.

* * *

A/N : That's all, folks, pas de suite possible, de toutes façons, j'ai déjà sorti tout ce que j'aurais pu mettre dans une suite. Maintenant, je suis plongée dans ma nouvelle histoire, je l'espère totalement différente de tout ce que vous avez pu lire, même si les personnages principaux seront Severus et Harry, j'aime trop jouer avec eux !

T/N : L'histoire dont parle teacherbev n'est pas _Broke Him_ (promis, c'est la dernière fois que je l'appelle comme ça), qui n'est parue qu'un an plus tard. C'est une histoire en plusieurs volumes, dont l'écriture est actuellement suspendue car trop différente en style de _La Casse se Paie_ et de sa nouvelle histoire, _Paddy's Little Pup_ (Le Chiot de Pat). C'est une histoire où Rogue rencontre Harry tout petit, l'adopte et l'élève à Poudlard. Je ne traduirai pas cette histoire, qui est trop longue. Pour la toute nouvelle, je ne sais pas, elle est fabuleuse, mais j'ai tellement de retard avec _mes_ histoires que je devrais peut-être mettre un coup de frein et m'arrêter à _Casse_ et aux traductions des _Experts_ (les rares personnes qui lisent les trad X-Men devront s'acheter un dico et lire les originaux, je n'ai plus le temps).

Donc, voila, c'est fini pour les _Gardiens_... Si vous vous demandez ce qu'est devenu Voldemort, allez donc jeter un coup d'œil à la fin du chapitre 16.

Profitez bien de vos quelques jours de calme avec la fin des _Gardiens_. Vendredi débarque, comme promis, _La Casse se Paie_, une toute autre histoire, du même auteur – ça se voit, vous verrez – mais pas vraiment avec le même point de départ. Disons que si vous avez la marque de la souris sur la paume à force d'avoir fait défiler l'écran chapitre après chapitre, achetez une paire de gants. Et une balle anti-stress. Je vous conseille aussi une infusion de tisane, il paraît que ça marche.

Les reviews pour ce chapitre trouveront leur réponse dans le premier chapitre de _Casse_, comme ça je suis à peu près sûre de vous retrouver (n'essayez pas de fuir, j'ai vos noms...).

PS : Le fait que je publie ce dernier chapitre en retard ne signifie pas qu'il en sera de même pour tous les chapitres de _Casse_ – encore que, comme vous lisez pour la plupart le week-end, j'ai l'esprit plus tranquille si ça foire d'un jour à l'occasion – ça signifie bêtement que j'ai été incapable de bosser sérieusement cette semaine (ma dépression fait preuve d'une inventivité sans bornes). Enfin, vous êtes prévenus quand même... A bientôt !


End file.
